A New Beginning
by Breanie
Summary: 2nd in Beginning Series - Harry and his friends enter seventh year and find heartache, happiness, pain, and see the end of the war. Join the characters as new babies, weddings, death, and the beginning of the future comes along.
1. A New Beginning

Chapter I – A New Beginning

**Chapter I – A New Beginning**

**Draco **sat with his journal open on his lap in the backyard. There was only one week left of the summer so far and he had heard from his father twice. He wasn't sure why he wasn't telling James and Lily about the letters, but he couldn't help but think that this was his problem. They had helped him enough. He didn't want to depend on them for every little thing. He unfolded the parchment and began to read them again:

**Draco,**

**Your mother and I were incredibly angry at your disgusting show of getting out of your marriage to Pansy. We raised you to respect your pureblood heritage and to know that that ring was meant to be for a woman of similar rank. Pansy is the match for you in that sense as she is not only capable of providing you with pureblood heirs but has a fortune that could have well-contributed to the Malfoy family. It is obvious that you are thinking of nothing but yourself. **

**Delilah Knight has nothing to offer you. Her mother may have been a good shag and I'm sure her daughter is too but that's no reason to marry the whore. She's a **_**half-blood**_** and not worth something like marriage. She will not give you children, but **_**un-pure**_** bastards! You should have made her your mistress if she was what you desired! The choices you have made are the wrong ones and believe me, you will pay for them.**

**The Dark Lord offered you the chance of a lifetime. A chance for you to prove to him just where your loyalties lie; something that most people would kill for a chance at. But you threw it all back in his face so that you could play with the mudbloods, the half-bloods, and the blood traitors; so that you could move in with the Potters and their disgusting mix of blood fiends. The Dark Lord would never sink that low and neither would I. I am disgusted with you, Draco, and you are no longer a part of this family.**

**Your twit of a mother is crying as I write this letter. She thinks that you must have some sort of explanation for your actions. I, however, know better and know that you are not to be given a second chance unless you make an heir with Miss Parkinson, then I might consider taking you back into the family. **

**I hope you realize what you're giving up, Draco, and that any children you create with that whore of yours will not be worth my time.**

**Sincerely,**

**Your father**

The second letter was a bit less intense, but the same points were driven home.

**Draco,**

**You have now been officially removed from the Malfoy account. The money that you possess in your private account I cannot touch, but everything else you no longer have access to. All of your inheritance is gone until you smarten up. I was forced to take such a drastic action due to the complications you have caused. **

**You are a constant disappointment to me.**

**Sincerely,**

**Your father**

He refolded the letters and slipped them into his journal. He wasn't sure why he was keeping them either. He pulled out his quill and began to write.

_Father wrote to me again. This time I'm only a disappointment rather than a disaster so I think that's moving up on the scale. Not that I'm trying to move up, of course. I just don't understand why he continues to write to me. He says he wants nothing to do with me but I don't know. I don't know why I'm so concerned about it now. Maybe on some level I'm afraid because I know what he's capable of and for the first time in my life I'm really happy. I guess I'm afraid he might take it all away. _

_I'm engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world. I somehow ended up with a group of great friends. There's Lyra, this adorable little girl who calls me Uncle Draco. I've somehow been eaten up by this wacky group of people that have become family in less then a year and the scariest part is, I'm enjoying every minute of it._

_As I sit here in this enormous backyard of Glasgow Hall, writing down my thoughts, I can't help but be thankful. The gardens back here are quite exquisite and not to mention the fountains, the pool, and the Quidditch pitch. It's all so amazing! I'm glad to be a part of it, even as I doubt wonder why I am. There's such a large group of people that have become such important people in my life; and it's hard to get to know them all, but I feel that in the last year I've really taken steps towards that._

_James Potter__ – what can one say about him? If I wanted to get technical and mention the reasons why my father despises him so it would be because: a) He has more money and respect that he doesn't have to threaten people to possess; b) His ancestor was made a Duke and he gets to carry that title; and c) He's a pureblood wizard that married a muggleborn. But to those of us that know caring about such ridiculous things aren't important, Lord James Potter, Duke of Draíochta, is a great man. He's a well-respected Auror and one of the main men in the business. His partner, Ian MacGregor, whom I've never met but have heard about, is just as good as he is. James is smart and he's giving and he's powerful. He has some type of ancient magic in his blood that makes him more powerful than anything. He loves his son more than life, something that I'm ashamed to say I was jealous of when I first met him. I had been a cocky asshole and Harry told James that he trusted me. That was all it took, he just accepted his son's judgement without another word. I can't imagine my father doing something like that. Then, not only did he agree to help me escape from my fate as a Death Eater, but he gave me a place to stay in his home; a home to look forward to going back to. It took me a while to realize exactly how lucky I was. He also searched until he found a loophole out of my betrothment to Pansy. He's done more for me than I ever could have hoped for. One day, I'm going to find a way to repay him for that._

_Lily Potter__ – she's the most beautiful person, inside and out, that I've ever met. Naturally, I was a bit off around her at first, but I had been taught to mistrust muggleborns because of the blood. The blood was supposedly un-pure. It was very sudden when she appeared two days before Christmas last year, after being in a coma for eleven years. She had survived Voldemort's attack on the Potters' with severe memory loss. Ginny healed her and now she's back. No one had even known that she was still alive. James had kept the secret for eleven years, even from Harry. But it all worked out in the end. Like I said, I didn't want to know her but she helped me to open up in more ways then I had planned on. I had always been taught not to talk about my feelings, not to cry … which is why I started this journal. I needed an outlet. I somehow ended up telling her a few of the horrible things that I had seen my father do, and I cried in her arms. She was what I needed. She offered me … motherly nurturing and I took it. I've never been more grateful. She and James both treat me like a son. I don't want to be their son because I'm not, and to me, I don't deserve to be. But I will be selfish enough to admit that I want to be part of this wacky family. I like my role as Uncle Draco to their adopted daughter Lyra and frankly, an honourary uncle is definitely the way to go. Thinking about Harry and I as brothers is just taking this whole thing one step too far. I'd have nightmares._

_Harry Potter __– I guess he's next on the list. The bloody Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, the Hero of the Wizarding World, the Earl of Glasgow, the future Duke of Draíochta or whatever it is one wants to call him. I've been in awe of him most of my life. Father forbade me to speak with him, naturally, as he had been the cause of Voldemort's disappearance for ten years. But I was curious about him. I lost my chance at becoming his friend however when I insulted Ron, who I had been told was a _blood traitor_, as were all of the Weasleys. We were enemies for five years. Okay, enemy is a pretty harsh word. We disliked each other, _greatly_. But when I realized that my father was going to let me die, or kill me himself if I refused to become a Death Eater and succumb to his will, Harry was the person I chose to go to for help. I couldn't tell you why I went to him, but I made him hear me out. He accepted it (and he used Legilimency on me, but I guess I can't blame him) and he became convinced that I was telling the truth (which I was). He agreed to help, as did James. I tried to distance myself from him but he's a great bloke, we've definitely become friends along the way. He knows all of my dark secrets. I won't presume to say that I know all of his, but I do know that he's a very powerful wizard. He has more power than James does, what with all of that ancient magic and power of the gods and something. I don't understand it all and he didn't go into great detail, but what I got from it is that he has the power to defeat Voldemort. It will just be a matter of when. He's also a bloody brilliant Quidditch player and a fun guy to be around. I'm glad that I have him as friend, because let me tell you this – he would be one hell of a scary enemy._

_Lyra Potter__ – she's the newest edition, well one of them. She's adorably sweet and kind and calls me Uncle Draco. I just found out that her birthday is in November and she'll be seven. It still seems weird to me that James and Lily adopted her only in February. She fits right in like she was born here. James spoils her rotten and calls her his princess. Lily just laughs and is always taking good care of her. The two of them are wonderful parents. She's a great kid. I can't imagine what it's like for her to have to face the werewolf transformations every month. James and Remus are there for her, of course, and she is given the Wolfsbane potion, but it's intense. Not to mention everything that she's gone though … she was violated by some jerk who will be dead if James, Harry, Remus, or I ever find out who it was. But she's alright and she doesn't remember the horrors so much, except in her nightmares. She's ended up cuddled in bed with me a few times this summer … I have _NO_ idea how that happened, by the way. She's happy now, especially since she has a new baby sister._

_Elizabeth Rose Potter__ – the really new edition to the family, as she's only five days old. She was born two weeks early but is very healthy and cute with her reddish peach fuzz hair. James is pleased and keeps saying that he hopes she looks like Lily and ends up as a redhead (by and by, I have no idea what the Potter obsession with redheads are). She's going to be so spoiled, just like Lyra, I can see it. James already holds her close and calls her his Lizzy Rose. She's beautiful. Harry is even funnier with Lyra and Lizzy and I can't say I blame him. He's been an only child most of his life, and suddenly, he has two little sisters. But he seems to enjoy them quite a lot._

_Remus Lupin__ – he's the one who brought Lyra to us from Greyback's caves. I'm not sure what to say about him. He was a brilliant DADA teacher back in third year, but we learned he was a werewolf so he got sacked, hence the connection to Lyra, the werewolf thing. He hasn't said too much on my being here, but he seems to accept me. James and Sirius are his best friends and Harry is the godfather to his son so he trusts them, and therefore, me. I'm kind of jealous of that bond they all have. The three of them have been best friends since Hogwarts and now they still are. Harry has somehow gotten into their clique, too and it's nice to watch them. He loves having them around – he calls them his honourary uncles. Remus is very smart and has been married for almost two years now to this crazy Auror, and member of the Order, named Tonks. He's hopelessly in love with her and he's a great dad to their nine-month-old-son Daniel James. Harry is Daniel's godfather and spoils him rotten. But Remus is a great bloke._

_Tonks Lupin__ – well her name is actually Nymphadora Tonks Lupin but if you call her anything but Tonks, she'll hex you. Her hair is always changing colour and style though she tends to keep it short and spiky and hot pink. She's also incredibly clumsy, always tripping over things. She's very sweet though, and tends to be around when you need advice, even if the advice is sometimes odd. She's surprisingly a great mum and is always teasing Remus about him being so much older, ten years actually, and Remus just blushes. They're so in love just like James and Lily are. I've never seen my parents look at each like they do._

_Sirius Black__ – basically I've come to the conclusion that he's insane, and probably the horniest person I've ever met. He's always dragging his wife off to make love to her in some location or another. He's definitely the craziest of them all and is related to Tonks and me in some distant-cousin-fashion, of some sort. His family disowned him because he became a Gryffindor. He then spent twelve years in prison for the supposed betrayal of the Potters. What actually happened, all came out in my third year and now he teaches DADA at school. He's a great teacher and a seriously overprotective father. He claims that his four-month-old-daughter Keira is not allowed to date, ever. It should be interesting to see how long he manages to keep that rule. Sirius is also very close to Ginny. They're like best friends or godfather and goddaughter but he trusts her with everything. It's fun to watch Ginny help Lexy keep him in line._

_Alexis Black__ – the Ancient Runes professor at Hogwarts. She's beautiful and for some unknown reason loves the crazy man named Sirius. They've been married for a little over a year now and are still hopelessly in love with each other. Not to mention their beautiful daughter, Keira Ginevra. Lexy's a great mum and Sirius is definitely making sure that his daughter is a _Daddy's Little Girl_, and I thought James was bad. What is it with fathers and daughters, anyway? Let's just say the Blacks make an interesting connection to the family._

_Ginny Weasley__ – well she's the godmother to Keira, the one who healed Lily, and Harry's one true love. She's a pureblood witch but my father likes to title the Weasleys as _blood traitors_. She's really powerful and she even brought Frank and Alice Longbottom back. She's beautiful too. It amuses me, to no end, to watch Harry drool and lust after her every time she moves. He loves her and I'm wondering how long it will take him to propose. Ginny's an empath as well, so she's really good at offering comfort to others. I'm not sure exactly what her powers entail, but she's really powerful. You would not want to get on her bad side. The first thing she did when she came back from New York, after studying with Emma Stanton, was make fire appear out of thin air into the palm of her hand and threaten my life if I hurt anyone she loved. I've got a lot of respect for her. _

_Hermione Granger__ – well, she's the only muggleborn other than Lily and she's brilliant. I used to be jealous of her intelligence and Father used to backhand me because she was after all a _mudblood_. Now, I'm glad that I've gotten to know her. She's the person to ask for help because I swear she knows everything. Ginny is just as smart as she is, if not smarter, but she doesn't act like a know-it-all. Harry loves her, like a sister, and is fiercely protective of her as she's one of his best friends, but he's not as bad as Ron. Sirius, Fred, and George finally managed to get those two together with a nice, singing mistletoe that sang 'Kiss the Girl' last Christmas. It worked and now the two of them are inseparable. But I think everyone agrees, a snogging Ron and Hermione is better then a bickering one. Of course, they still bicker constantly._

_Ron Weasley__ – he's Harry's best friend and was definitely not too fond of my suddenly appearing here at the manor. But he accepted me because Harry did, and I appreciate that. His friends are loyal to him. Ron is someone that you want to be loyal to, just like Harry. He's Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and he's brilliant. He's a bit annoying at times, I suppose, but I don't spend too much time with him. He's also hopelessly in love with Hermione._

_Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson__ – anyone that doesn't know the legacy of the Weasley twins have seriously missed out. Fred is part owner of the joke shop _Weasleys Wizard Wheezes_ and definitely likes to have fun. I was a bit worried about the twins at first, but Harry told Fred and George to leave me alone. Fred's also recently engaged to another Gryffindor, Angelina Johnson. They have plans of getting married in October. I can't imagine anyone being crazy enough to tie themselves down to that guy but Angelina really loves him and she definitely has him wrapped around her finger. I don't think Fred cares much, though._

_George Weasley and Katie Bell__ – George is the second owner of the joke shop and the more quiet one of the twins. Where Fred is more outgoing and rambunctious, George likes to have solitude every once in a while. It's probably one of the reasons why Katie is so attracted to him. George has been in love with her for years, but hid it from her because he didn't think she felt the same way. Katie tricked him into thinking that she was engaged to another guy. Then he broke down and told her he loved her. She's a smart girl, that Miss Bell. Now, as of yesterday afternoon, the two of them are engaged to be married, though I have not heard any news on the wedding date._

_Percy and Penelope Weasley__ – now these two are the most interesting. Percy has been estranged from the family for a few years and has only recently come back in the summer. He left due to reasons involving the ministry, and due to the fact that he believed the lies the Minister and _The Daily Prophet_ made up about Harry. He comes back this summer, with a bit of help from Penny and Ginny, and we learn that not only is he married, but he has three kids! Twin boys who are two years old named Preston and Paul and a five-month-old named Scott. I thought Molly was going to have a heart attack. I wasn't around for the family meeting or anything, but from what I understand, everything worked out and now he's back in the fold._

_Charlie Weasley and Emma Stanton__ – he recently moved back home because of the war but he worked in Romania with wild dragons. A bit of a dangerous and exciting job, if you ask me. Other than Bill, he seems to be the closest brother to Ginny, but she gets along well with them all. He's also finally caved into getting married. He broke down and proposed to Emma during the summer, at Bill and Fleur's wedding, actually. I believe that they're aiming for January for the wedding (the Weasleys are dropping like flies in the marriage category by the way). Emma is an empath, like Ginny, and really gorgeous, I mean like drop-dead beautiful. She's really powerful. She lived in New York most of her life, though she's also lived in Montreal and France. She came back to Europe with Ginny before Christmas and stayed, originally to help out in the war. Charlie gave her other ideas._

_Bill and Fleur Weasley__ – a curse breaker and Fleur works at Gringotts as well. They married in the summer and are very much in love. Bill is always kissing her and holding her hand. It's enough to make someone gag. But Fleur is beautiful, so I guess he's a pretty lucky bloke. Bill is pretty close to Ginny. I don't know either of them very well, but the wedding was nice._

_Molly Weasley__ – what can one say about Molly? She is wonderful. As soon as she heard about what happened to me, even though I had insulted her family on more then one occasion, she pulled me into her arms and gave me a big hug. She's got this mother hen nature to her and it definitely sticks. She mothers everyone and is definitely anxious for grandchildren, which is probably why she flipped out so easily when she found out Percy had given her three grandsons that she didn't even know existed. She's been nothing but kind to me. I couldn't ask for more and I'm ashamed for every horrible thing I ever said about her._

_Arthur Weasley__ – I don't know him very well except for the fact that he and my father don't get along. I'm not sure about the whole story there but they definitely are not friends. I expected him to hate me but he didn't, he accepted me much in the way his wife did. I'm ashamed now that I didn't give him a chance before._

_Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass__ – Blaise and Daphne, well they're engaged. I didn't know Blaise too well until last year. He's a great bloke though and has really become a good friend of mine. I share a dormitory at Hogwarts with him and Ted as Crabbe and Goyle can't exactly be trusted these days. He's funny and hopelessly in love with Daphne. He's been chasing her most of his life and she finally caved at the beginning of last summer. I'm anxious to see them again once school starts up again. It's our last year after all. _

_Theodore Nott and Dana Anderson__ – Ted's a great guy and I share a dorm with him. I have a bit more in common with him as his father is a Death Eater as well. However, he's a bit luckier then me as his mother dragged him away before his father could hurt him. Unless of course he changes his mind. I know, first hand, that Death Eaters can almost be as persuasive and well … evil, as Voldemort himself. Dana is a very sweet girl and Ted really seems to be in love with her. They've been dating for at least two years, if not more. I can see something lasting there._

_Tracy Davis and Anthony Goldstein__ – Tracy used to be best friends with Pansy. I'll never forget the day in second year when she called Pansy a cow and then told her she was the stupidest person she had ever met. She turned on her heel and said she'd rather be alone than be friends with her. She and Daphne have stuck together like glue ever since, as neither one of them like Pansy. Tracy had a huge crush on Tony from Ravenclaw and he finally gave her a chance last year, he was unsure since she was a Slytherin, but now their together and it seems to be working. I don't know Tony very well but I guess he's okay._

_Colin Creevey and Demelza Robbins__ – they are the best friends of Ginny and she finally got them together on the train ride home. From what I understand, Dee has fancied Colin for over a year but didn't think that he would like her, she is after all only going to be in fourth year. She turns fifteen in October so they are only a year apart in age, but Colin tended to view her as a little sister. I don't know when that changed, but during the Truth or Dare game he was seriously drooling when she started to strip since she refused to admit who she fancied. Anyway, they're dating now and seem to make a good couple._

_Frank and Alice Longbottom__ – they were vegetables, basically, until Ginny changed that. She used her powers to fix their memories and brought them back just after Christmas. Alice is actually pregnant now and due in November. It seems like everyone is having babies and now Neville is going to have a baby brother or sister. It seems weird but they are still young since they had kids directly out of school._

_Neville Longbottom__ – he's a lot more brilliant than I thought. He's not really such a geek and he's smart. He accepted me instantly because Harry did and it showed me the loyalty factor again among all of them. He was pretty shocked when Ginny brought his parents back as he lived with his grandmother his whole life. He was even more shocked when he found out his mum was pregnant but he's happy now and he's in love with Luna._

_Luna Lovegood__ – everyone at school knows her as Loony Luna Lovegood as she's a bit of a whack, always believing in things that don't exist. She's one of Ginny's best friends though, so there must be more to her than meets the eye. She's very much in love with Neville and the two of them have been inseparable since after Christmas._

_Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown__ – well, he's Irish and he's loud and fun. He'd had the biggest crush on Lavender for most of his life. He started writing her love letters last year and when he came clean she was pretty shocked. They've been best friends for a while but it turned out she liked him too. He's been a little too cheerful ever since. Lavender fits in well with him and well, they're happy. I don't know her too well, except that she's beautiful and kind of ditzy. Another thing about Lavender is that she sometimes can be a bit withdrawn like she's scared of something … that just might be me though._

_Jonathon Knight__ – Delilah's father and he tolerates me … somewhat. I like to think I'm growing on the scholar but I'm a Malfoy and I'm engaged to his baby girl. I think he might want to kill me. But we've been getting along pretty good. He's Delilah's life, therefore he's an important part of mine._

_Delilah Knight__ – she's the love of my life. She's beautiful with all of that thick black hair that hangs down her back in curls and those big dark grey eyes … she's my fiancée and she saved my life by asking me to marry her, which helped me get out of my betrothment to Pansy. She makes me very happy. More happy than I've ever been in my life. I can't wait until I get to marry her._

_Speaking of Delilah, she's walking towards me at the moment, looks like it's time to pay attention to her instead. This new school year should definitely be interesting._

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Delilah called out as she made her way towards him.

Draco grinned at her and closed his journal. "Just thinking."

She took a seat next to him and when his arm wrapped around her she cuddled in. "Writing in this book again, are you?"

His eyebrow rose in surprise. "Meaning?"

She shrugged. "Nothing, I think it's sweet. I just wonder sometimes what you write about me in there."

He grinned and opened the book again, flipping through the pages until he found the section he was looking for. Something he had written months ago and he held it out to her. "Here."

Delilah glanced at him in surprise. "What?"

"Read it."

Her eyes fell down to writing on the page and she had a small smile on her face as she read it out loud:

_Then there's Delilah. Delilah Knight. She hates me, all because of something that my father did. Sins of the father — is that going to haunt me for the rest of my life? It makes me wonder. She's beautiful. Incredible, actually, and isn't it just my luck to fall for someone who would rather see me dead then smile at me. She's just absolutely gorgeous. She has all of this thick, long, dark black, curly hair that I want to get my hands into. I'm surprised actually, because Pansy has black hair and I've never liked it. But on Delilah … it's incredible. I've had dreams of just my hands in her hair. And then there are her eyes … dark, deep grey that I just love. I'm curious to see what they would look like when they were laughing, or even just looking at me in affection, rather then a sneer. But I suppose I'm dreaming. Father raped and killed her mother … of course he wasn't the only one there, but as far as I know she doesn't know that._

But she hates me and my chance there is hopeless …

But I don't have time to be wallowing in my misery. I don't even know why I wrote all of that. My mind is elsewhere, I suppose … like on the flashback that I've been having of the day Father came home and told me Voldemort had returned. He said that now things were going to change and it would be time for the people to pay for the way they had treated our family. Whatever that meant. Then Voldemort arrived at the house, demanding that Father offer him a whiskey and a place to sit. Mother fell to her knees in front of him, kissing his hands and he slapped her, knocking her back. Told her she was to be punished as Father did for believing that he had really disappeared. Then he saw me standing in the doorway.

He called me forth and I remember trying to act cocky and secure but I was afraid. Father caught my attitude though and backhanded me on the way, demanding that I show respect to my master. He's not my master. I said as much and Voldemort sneered at me. He called me a handsome young lad and a brave one … and then he placed me under the Cruciatus Curse. He told me I needed to show respect to my elders. It was painful beyond measure … an experience that I can gladly say I hope to not suffer through again. I remember kneeling in front of him and him running his hand over my left arm and grinning at me. Told me that one day when I was old enough, I would be worthy enough to help him. I spit on him. I don't know what made me do it. I know how dangerous he is but I did it anyway. He flipped his wand and this spiked whip appeared from the tip. Father yanked me to my feet and vanished my clothes before turning my back to Voldemort. It was painful. I could feel my flesh burning from the force of the whip. I still have the scars.

Why I am reliving all of these things I'd rather forget, I cannot say. But I do know that I am unsure as to where my life is leading. I need to put more trust in Potter and Dumbledore, but I think that I am still worried that Father will force me back and kill me. If I do not join the dark army I will be killed. My own father warned me of this.

I have nothing else to say now, as I think my mind has lightened considerably and there is a beautiful girl walking my way. The dark beauty … Delilah …

When her eyes met his again, there were tears in them. "Merlin, how did you survive it, Draco? Your father is … he's a horrid man."

He shrugged. "It's not important."

Delilah sighed. "It is important and one day you're going to realize that." She leaned over and kissed him softly. "Come on; let's go find a private place to snog."

Draco grinned. "Well, if you insist."

She laughed and tugged on his hand as she led him away. Yeah, he was ready to start the new school year.

**Ginny **sighed in disappointment as she watched Harry head into the training room that James had set up for him to train in. They hadn't managed to find a moment alone together since her birthday. Every time she managed to even get semi close to him, she was bombarded by people. She was beginning to wonder if it was on purpose. Sirius, especially, kept appearing with Keira in his arms and handing her over. Since she was godmother of the beautiful baby girl she wasn't complaining, but she wanted a moment alone with her boyfriend, and soon.

She couldn't stop thinking about what had transpired between them the night of her birthday and, Merlin help her, she wanted to experience it again. At night she dreamed about making love with him over and over and she would wake up aching. She had thought about sneaking off to his room again but he had been exhausted lately due to the intense training sessions James had been putting him through. She wasn't sure why the training had suddenly increased but all she knew was that Harry was going through an intense work out routine that left him practically dead by the time he crawled into bed at night. She wondered if she could sneak in and watch the training and was just thinking about it when Sirius appeared with Keira.

"Hey there, Gorgeous, how's it going?"

Ginny rolled her eyes as she looked over at the man she had come to love as a godfather or a best friend. She had to talk to him about Harry now. "Okay buddy, we need to talk."

Sirius gave her a puzzled look and pulled her over to take a seat in the common room. "What about?"

"Me and Harry. We had sex, get over it."

She watched in fascination as Sirius' eyes darkened. "I am over it."

"You are not! I stayed behind to listen to what you and James said to him and honestly, scaring him like that. Filling his head with ideas of castration and my brothers murdering him! It was my idea. I'm the one that stole his cloak and snuck into his room. I practically jumped him!" She sighed. "I can take care of myself! I'm beginning to think that you're doing everything in your power to keep us apart. It's been almost two weeks since then. I've barely managed to find a moment alone with him!"

Sirius sighed and handed Keira over to Ginny, the tiny girl snuggled into her shoulder and she smiled. "Gorgeous, listen, I love you and Harry both and on one hand, I'm so incredibly excited for Harry. I mean, damn you were driving the boy crazy and he really needed to get laid. But on the other hand … I'm worried about you."

"Why? Because I'm a woman? Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I really needed to get shagged?"

Sirius gulped. "No, uh, it didn't."

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that. Now here's the thing. We go back to school in three days. I want some alone time with my boyfriend before that." She grinned now. "And you're going to help me get that or I might make good on the castration charm you threatened Harry with."

Sirius groaned. "Fine, fine, fine, as long as you promise not to pull any more creepy nightmare pranks on me." He shuddered as he remembered the prank she had pulled on him involving Snape. "Then we've got a deal."

She grinned and kissed the top of Keira's head. "Deal."

**Jed** landed on his feet in the middle of the open field, the portkey still tight in his hand. He closed his eyes to the bright sunlight and wondered how he had been conned into coming to into the war zone again. He had been perfectly safe and sound in New York. He sighed when he thought about Ginny and how sweet she had been … _oh yeah_ he murmured to himself, _she's why_. She was a sweet girl and between her and Emma, they had convinced him to come to England to help in the war against Lord Voldemort. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but he had always had a soft spot for Emma and then when he had met Ginevra, she had grown on him as well.

Now he wasn't sure what he was expecting, but the idea of walking into a war zone didn't make him too happy. He looked up when he heard the small pops from around him. A beautiful woman with long dark brown hair and big brown eyes walked towards him. Her skin was golden coloured and she was really beautiful.

"Hello there," Jed called out.

She grinned as she walked towards him. Her eyes took in the long legs in the faded blue jeans and the brown cowboy boots and she grinned. "You must be Jed. I'm Leila Henderson."

He nodded. "Right, the beauty from Hawaii. We Americans will have to stick together."

Leila laughed, "Yeah I suppose we will."

"I thought you were bringing some people to help?" Jed asked.

Leila's eyebrow rose in surprise. "So did I. I had two people lined up who were coming and they changed their minds at the last minute. I don't blame them though, not too many people want to come out here and fight a war against the darkest wizard in a century."

Jed nodded. "Don't I know it, no one I knew wanted to come either, but I tried."

They both turned at the sound of another loud popping noise. A tall handsome black man walked towards them. His head was shaved and he wore a gold hoop in his left ear. He was well built and Jed rolled his eyes at the look of appreciation that came over Leila's face when she saw him. Why did women always go for the tall, dark and handsome ones?

"Jed and Miss Henderson?" He asked, his voice clearly British.

Jed nodded. "Yeah, that's us and you're what, the welcoming committee?"

The man nodded. "You can say that. I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt, but my friends call me King. I believe we're just waiting for a man named Duna and a few friends of his?"

Leila smiled. "So I heard. King, I was wondering, are you part of this Order?"

King grinned at her and Leila sighed inwardly. He was incredibly handsome. "I am. I'm also Head of the Auror Department here."

They all turned when another popping sound was heard and this time it was three large African men that came towards them. The one at the front nodded at them.

"Good evening, I am Duna and this here is Gotto and Matata. They are skilled in fighting and defence, and are willing to help in the war."

King nodded. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt and this here is Leila Henderson and Jed. Are you part of the Healing Tribe at the African Ministry?"

Duna nodded. "I am. Gotto and Matata are part of the Defence and Auror Tribes."

"Great!" King replied, as he glanced around. "Well, let's get you five to the safe house then, shall we?"

"I don't think that will be necessary, Kingsley," Lucius Malfoy's cold voice drawled out from under the mask of the Death Eater. "We have other plans for you." He was holding a bundle in his arms as he spoke and it continued to move around nervously as he held it. "Do it now!"

The bundle fell from his arms and the blanket was thrown off. The tiny red-headed girl's eyes were blazing as she held out her hands and screamed something in a language that sounded very much like Romanian. Her eyes turned white and all five of them were blown off their feet.

Malfoy grinned. "We've got our own secret weapon, and she's going to help us get rid of yours."

King stood up now, his wand out as the tiny girl collapsed to the ground from the power she had wielded. "We'll see about that."

King dived out of the way to avoid the spell and scooped the tiny girl up into his arms. He grabbed Leila's arm and signalled to the others. All six of them Disapparated on the spot to the other side of the forest.

"What the hell was that about, Shacklebolt?" Jed demanded. "We've been here five minutes and people are already trying to kill us!"

King shook his head. "It is war here, get used to it."

"Who is that?" Leila asked. "She had some power."

King nodded. "Aye she did, and I think we better find out a bit about it."

The girl stirred in his arms and blinked up at him, her eyes dark and black.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you," he murmured.

She nodded and cuddled against him before she blacked out again.

Leila stared at King for a moment. "Yeah, I'd say there's some things that need to be worked out."

"Let's head to the safe house. Dumbledore will explain everything that you've missed. Until we're there, I'm unsure about most things." He handed over a large notebook and quickly activated it as a portkey. Within fifteen seconds they had all disappeared, leaving the forest around them quiet and calm.


	2. Getting Over the Past and Moving Into th

Chapter II – Getting Over the Past and Moving into the Future

**Chapter II – Getting Over the Past and Moving into the Future**

**Kingsley** arrived outside of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place with Mira in his arms as Leila, Jed, Duna, Gotto, and Matata landed behind him. A shadowy figure walked towards him, wrapped in a dark cloak and handed out the pieces of paper that listed the address.

"Read these and memorize them."

Leila, Jed, Duna, Gotto, and Matata did as they were asked and the papers turned to ashes in their hands. The man in the cloak nodded as the house seemed to appear out of nowhere. They followed him inside. He shed the cloak and turned around to grin at them. His black head of hair was sticking up in every which direction and his hazel eyes were smiling.

"Hi, I'm James Potter and welcome to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place." His eyes darted to the bundle in King's arms. "Is that …?"

King nodded. "I don't know for sure, but I think so. She's got some power, James."

James nodded. "Alright, looks like we've got a bit to learn. Why don't you all come into the kitchen? Are your belongings being sent?"

Jed shook his head. "No, I used a shrinking charm on mine."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Good. Well, Dobby and Winky will bring your belongings upstairs to your rooms." James replied as the two house elves came out from around the corner. "The five of you will be staying here. It's the main arena for Order Headquarters so there will be a lot of people coming and going."

"I'll be here, as well, most of the time," King replied. "But you will usually have the place to yourselves."

Leila smiled at him. "Good to know."

King grinned at her as Mira began to stir in his arms slightly and his eyes met James' as she spoke. "Mummy," she murmured.

"Let's get her into the kitchen and make sure she's okay." King replied as he carried her into the kitchen and sat her down on the table. "Dobby, can you get her something to eat and drink?"

Dobby nodded eagerly. "Yes, sir, right away, sir."

Green flames erupted in the kitchen fire place and Dumbledore stepped out, dusting himself off. His eyes fell to King's and then to Mira who was sitting on the table. "Is that Mira White?"

King nodded. "I think so, we don't know yet. She hasn't said much."

Dumbledore turned to look around the room then. "I'm glad that you five made it, and that you all decided to come. We can really use the help, as I'm sure you learnt when you arrived. I'm taking that you were attacked?"

"Aye, this girl … Albus, there's something else about her other than the seer thing. She's got power … she blew the four of us off of our feet and then she just collapsed." King replied. "She didn't even have a wand or anything. The power came from her hands and her eyes … I grabbed her when she fell and we got out before a battle of any kind could take place."

Dumbledore nodded. "You did the right thing … we don't know everything about Mira yet, or what she's capable of. Her powers may even be borrowed. But I suggest that we find out."

He headed over to the table and took the tiny girl's hand into his. "Mira? Mira White?"

She stirred a bit and then she opened her eyes and yanked her hand away from his. The movement caused a flash and she disappeared with a pop, leaving the table empty.

"Where the hell did she go?" Jed exclaimed, his eyes darting around the room nervously. "No way in hell, did she apparate?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, there was a portkey on her. Something we all should have considered. Voldemort thought ahead in that sense. Whatever it is that Mira has, he's keeping it close to himself. I think he brought her out there to taunt us … he has some plan for her."

"A portkey?" James asked. "Damn it, why didn't we think about that possibility?"

"He's keeping her close, now we just need to figure out why. His plan for her is obviously more than just the seer ability … why else would Death Eaters show up with her? You said she had power, Kingsley?"

King nodded. "Yeah, I'd say there's more to her then we could have imagined. Malfoy claimed that she was their secret weapon."

Dumbledore nodded. "Secret weapon? Interesting … I would say that Voldemort is playing some type of cat and mouse game. Giving us a taste of her power and letting us capture her like we did and then taking her away. You can bet he won't make the same move again. Alright … looks like we've got some things to consider. King, I need you to do as much research as you can on her family. I understand that they were muggles but maybe there is something there that can help us determine more about Mira. She's obviously a witch."

"Got it."

Dumbledore turned to the guests again. "You are here to join the Order. I just need you to sign this contract, it swears you to secrecy." All five of them signed it without hesitation and Dumbledore smiled. "Good, welcome to the U.K. and thanks again for coming." He nodded at James and King then. "I have to return to the school and make a few arrangements. I'll see you at the meeting."

They watched him step back into the flames and King turned to James. "We've got to find out everything we can about Mira. I think Dumbledore has more suspicions then he's letting on. Damn it, the way she cuddled into me like that … I told her she was safe!"

"She seemed to think she was. I don't think she understands the power she has, King, and who knows what that sick bastard is making her do." James said, his voice rising in anger.

King nodded. "I know! Damn, I'm going to get her back and if she doesn't have any family left, I'll adopt her myself."

James grinned. "Good, she needs someone like you, King."

Leila sighed. "King, I'll help you with the research. I'll do anything I can to help you with finding her. She was so small and so … helpless."

He nodded. "Let's get to work then."

James sighed. "Come on; I'll show you guys up to your rooms. There won't be an Order meeting until tomorrow afternoon. We've got a few other guests arriving from out of town."

Duna nodded. "Understandable. We are ready to begin work as soon as we can."

James grinned. "Good, because we can definitely use all of the able-bodied men and women we can get. Dumbledore has some plans for you too. Come on; I'll show you upstairs."

**Ginny** sighed as she fingered the cute yellow sundress on the rack. It was cute and she thought it was sweet. She wanted it, but she wasn't sure she had the money for it. Her eyes drifted off to where Lily was walking, Elizabeth in the stroller and Lyra walking alongside them, holding her hand. It had been a good idea to spend the day shopping.

James had been called out to bring the new Order members up to speed, and get them settled in before the official Order meeting the next day. Harry was busy doing some type of physical training with Sirius and Remus. Draco and Ron had joined in as well. It was to help them prepare a bit more. She knew that James had taken the physical training up a notch ever since Harry's seventeen birthday; meaning he was working longer and harder. Draco and Ron had joined in. James knew that their roles in this thing would be just as intense. Tonks had taken Ginny, Hermione, and Delilah under her wing in the same sense, teaching them basic self-defence fighting. The three of them had caught on fairly quickly and Ginny was truly enjoying it.

Now Tonks, Daniel, Lily, Lyra, Elizabeth, Ginny, Hermione, Lexy, Keira, and Delilah were shopping. Lily had been feeling a bit trapped in the house and she wanted to go out. It hadn't taken very much convincing for the girls to agree. Molly had decided not to come but to stay back with Penny and the boys, while Percy was at work. She was enjoying having the grandchildren around her. Molly had also taken the opportunity to use it as a chance to bond a bit more with her daughter-in-law.

"What'cha looking at, Gin?" Tonks asked, pushing the stroller up alongside of her.

Ginny shrugged. "Just this sundress. It's cute, don't you think?"

Tonks nodded as she pulled it down, holding it up against Ginny. "Looks great on you too. Go try it on."

Ginny shook her head. "No, I couldn't. I don't have money to spend at the moment, I'm just browsing."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "And just what are you doing with that money Bill and Charlie gave you for your birthday?"

She blushed. "I feel like I should save it for something."

"Nuh-uh, darling, you are going to shop until you drop today. Dan here is the only bloke around and we are going to enjoy ourselves! Go try on the dress!"

Ginny grinned and hurried into the changing room. She stepped into the dress, admiring herself in the mirror for a moment. It had two thin straps to hold it up and was bright sunshine yellow. It was short, quite a bit above the knee and left most of her back bare. She slipped out of the dressing room and grinned at Tonks. "Well, what do you think?"

Tonks whistled. "Honey, that dress rocks! Lex, come over here!"

Lexy came over with Keira in the stroller and smiled. "Ginny, that looks great on you!"

Hermione and Delilah stepped in front of the dressing room with some clothes draped over their arms.

Delilah grinned. "Wow, Gin, very nice. Harry's eyes might fall out."

Hermione laughed. "Nah, he's more prone to drooling."

Ginny blushed. "I like it. I feel gorgeous."

Lily, Lyra, and Elizabeth made their way over and Lyra smiled. "Ginny, you look pretty."

"Thank you, Lyra."

Lily nodded. "Nice to know we've all found some great clothes, I see. I've got a few things here to try on."

Tonks laughed. "James seemed worried when you said that we were going shopping, but so far I haven't figured out why."

Lily grinned. "Well, I needed all new clothes once I got out of the hospital. He says that I shop too much. I must admit, it's one of my weaknesses. I do love to buy clothes."

"I love shoes," Lexy replied, a bit wistfully. "It's my passion."

Tonks laughed. "Yeah me too. Shoes are pretty fun to buy. Trust me, I've found some crazy ones. I've got these knee high boots and in the platform heel, it looks like water and there's plastic goldfish in them."

Lexy laughed. "Leave it to you to wear something like that."

Tonks shrugged. "They're fun shoes to wear! I always feel wacky in them."

"With good reason, obviously," Hermione replied making everyone laugh.

Delilah smiled. "Me, it's everything. Daddy always says that I drive him crazy when I shop. Clothes, shoes, accessories – I've got quite the collection."

"I feel a bit left out." Hermione replied. "I don't shop much unless I need it. Why shop for things when you don't need them?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Big surprise, Hermione. You're a bit of bookworm in that sense. But don't worry; we'll corrupt you, right and proper."

Lexy laughed. "Oh, definitely."

Over the next half hour, the six of them tried on all sorts of skirts and dresses and pants and tops and by the time that they left the first store in London, they each had three or four shopping bags.

Lily smiled as she held onto Lyra's hand. "This is definitely my favourite hobby. We have to start making a trip of this. Maybe next time, though, we can leave the kids with the men."

Tonks laughed. "Dan's been such a good boy, but yeah, I know what you mean. It would be a bit easier on us."

Hermione grinned at them and headed into the lingerie section with Ginny and Delilah as Lexy, Lily, and Tonks looked over at nightgowns just on the other side of the aisle. She gasped when she walked into a tall, thin blonde woman with a rather long neck. "Mrs. Dursley?"

The woman's nose pointed down at her as she glanced down. Her eyes softened slightly and looked a bit surprised. "Miss Granger, this is a surprise. How are your parents?"

Hermione shrugged a bit as the anger boiled up inside of her. Everything that Harry had told her bubbled to the surface; it may have been over a year ago but the thought of what this woman had done to him. "My parents are fine! So is Harry, if you're interested in his well-being at all!"

Petunia's eyes darkened. "Yes, well, I have to be going now."

Hermione grabbed her arm. "I don't think so," She replied coldly.

Ginny turned at the sound of her friend's voice and gazed at Hermione quizzically. "Hermione, are you alright? Who is this woman?"

Petunia gazed down at Ginny in disgust. "My name is Petunia Dursley. Now, will you please tell your friend to let go of me?"

Ginny's hand moved before she thought about what she was doing. Petunia stumbled back at the impact.

"How dare you?" Petunia shrieked, causing Lily, Lexy, and Tonks to rush over as Delilah's eyes moved back and forth between Hermione and Ginny, questioningly.

"How dare I?" Ginny demanded. Her eyes were blazing and the power was sizzling from her body. Hermione could feel the sparks flying from her. "How dare you? You made his life a living hell! He still has scars! He doesn't talk about it, but I know what you did to him! You are a horrible, despicable woman! I'd like to do a hell of a lot more to you than just slap you! I ought to bat bogey you! I ought to – mmphf!"

Tonks' hand had covered her mouth and yanked her back. "I'm terribly sorry, ma'am. No idea what got into her?"

Lily grabbed Tonks' arm and stepped in front of them. "I do." She reached out and slapped Petunia across the face. "That's for the slap you gave me on my wedding day."

"L-L-Lily?"

"Who else do you think it is?"

"You … James said you were … you died!" She exclaimed, her head shaking back and forth as if she was trying to convince herself it was true.

"I most certainly did not, and James never told you that I did. I was in a coma!" She exclaimed. "You've done a lot of horrible things to me, Pet, many of which I had hoped were because you had yet to grow up. But when I found out how you treated my son … what Ginny wants to do to you does not even begin to compare!"

Petunia took a step back, shifting her bags in her arms. "We're in a public place, Lily, you can't hurt me."

Lily snorted. "If you believe that, then you really haven't learnt anything at all. What you did to my son was horrible! Do you even regret it at all?"

Petunia shrugged. "It was wrong of me, I'll admit. But he was a spoiled little brat who thought the world should have been handed to him on a silver platter! Vernon and I had to install some manners into him!"

"He wasn't even eighteen months old when he came to you!"

"Doesn't mean he wasn't a brat!"

"He was an innocent little boy and you were one of the first people to break that innocence out of him! I could kill you for that!" Lily exclaimed angrily, her green eyes flashing dangerously.

"Mummy," Lyra murmured, tugging on Lily's belt and making her eyes soften as she looked down at her daughter. "Who is that lady?"

Lily squeezed Lyra's hand gently in her own. "She's my sister, Lyra, and she's not a very nice lady." Her eyes met Petunia's again. "This is my daughter, Lyra, and my other daughter, Elizabeth. Not that you care about your nieces."

"Have you spoiled them into thinking they're better than everyone else, too?" Petunia asked.

Lily made a growling noise in her throat. "Harry was not a spoiled brat and neither are my daughters! Dumbledore may have thought that he was protecting Harry by sending him to you, but Merlin, have I got something to tell you! My family is the most important thing in the world to me! Mum and Daddy understood that! I thought you understood that, but as soon as I got my letter to go to school you turned on me for good! You became a horrible person and the only thing that I've got to say to you is that if James hadn't been working to keep me from you, I would have come after you a lot sooner!"

Petunia gulped and took another step back, but she found her path blocked by Tonks and Lexy. "You're insane, Lily!"

"I'm insane? I'm insane? My baby boy went to live with you until he was three. Three and a half years old, Petunia, and the abuse you brought down on him broke him in more ways than he will ever let on! Whipping him with a belt? Forcing him to do chores completely inappropriate for his age! Beating him up! He had nightmares about it most of his childhood! If I could inflict the same punishment on you, and that whale of a husband of yours, I would! But unlike you, I don't have it in me! I can't hurt someone for the hell of it! Especially not an innocent little child!" Lily yelled. By now they had caught the attention of most of the store.

"Vernon is not a whale!" Petunia shrieked back, trying to move away from the group of them.

Lily rolled her eyes. "He's a self-absorbed, rude, arrogant, jackass who thinks he's better than the rest of us! He looks like a whale and always did treat you like shit but you never realized it! I bet he's sleeping with his secretary, who probably only goes along with it because she's getting a raise, and I bet he hasn't changed one bit! He probably still slaps you around!"

Petunia looked startled, as if Lily had actually described her life. "That is none of your business! It's my life. I love Vernon and he loves me! Our son Dudley is a gentleman! Which is more then I can say for Harry, who from what I understand is still the little heathen that I remember!"

Lily took a step forward and Delilah scooped Lyra into her arms to keep her back. "I loved you, Pet! I wanted a family. You were the only family I had left and you deserted me after Mum and Daddy were killed! You deserted me and left me alone! I never asked you for anything! Not one bloody thing, and you couldn't even give my little boy a safe home to stay in until I got better!"

"YOU NEVER ASKED ME FOR ANYTHING BECAUSE YOU KNEW YOU WOULD NEVER GET IT! YOU'VE BEEN A BLOODY FREAK YOU'RE ENTIRE LIFE, LILY ROSE EVANS POTTER! THERE WAS NEVER ANYTHING YOU WANTED THAT MUM AND DAD DIDN'T GIVE YOU! YOU WERE A SPOILED SELF-CENTRED BRAT WHO DESERVED EVERY HORRIBLE THING THAT EVER CAME TO YOU! IF SOME CRAZY MASS MURDERER WENT AFTER YOU, YOU ONLY HAVE YOURSELF TO BLAME! JUST BECAUSE YOU MARRIED INTO MONEY AND MANAGED TO BECOME GODDAMN QUEEN OF THE UNIVERSE, AND A DUCHESS AT THAT, DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN COME IN HERE AND DEMAND OF ME THINGS THAT YOU DON'T HAVE! YOU'RE A FREAK! I NEVER WANT YOU TO COME NEAR ME AGAIN!"

Ginny stepped forward again. She was shaking in anger and she knew that if she didn't do something she was going to explode. Her magic was sparking around her. "How dare you talk to her like that? After what you did!" She tried to calm herself down and considered a bat bogey and then she just figured to hell with it, and ploughed her fist into Petunia's face.

Lily pushed Ginny aside. "Honey, I know you're angry at her but let me." Lily turned back to her sister in time to see Petunia stumble back, blood gushing from her nose and tears in her eyes.

"You think this hurts me? I'm more than used to it."

Lily froze. "What do you mean by that? Is Vernon still slapping you around?"

Petunia shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Stay away from me!"

Lily grabbed her arm to stop her as Tonks did a quick spell to get people moving along and to not notice the altercation that was taking place. It also succeeded in making them forget what they had seen. "No, does he still hurt you, Pet?"

Someone pulled Petunia away from her, and into his arms. "The way you just treated her, I don't think it matters, Lily."

"Severus?" Lily gasped as she looked up into the dark black eyes of the Potions Master.

He nodded and used his wand to heal Petunia's nose. "Are you okay, darling?" He asked, holding her in his arms.

She nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks and she moved closer. "I'm alright." Then she straightened instantly. "You … you used magic."

He ran his hand over his chin and he nodded. "I've been meaning to tell you, I'm … a wizard."

Petunia glared at him and then her eyes darted back to her sister. "You! You did this! You knew what he was! And you let me … how dare you!" She reached out to slap Lily but Snape pulled her back.

"Petunia! Lily had no idea."

"Severus, I don't … I know you've been acting odd ever since I woke up but … you and Petunia?" Lily asked, her voice baffled.

Ginny nodded as she looked up at him. "You said at the Order meeting that you were in love with Ellie Douglas. How is this possible?"

Snape sighed. "It was a set-up. If the Dark Lord ever found out that I was with a muggle … can you imagine the consequences?"

"Why lie to the Order then?" Ginny asked, glaring at Snape with suspicion.

Snape sneered at her. "None of you needed to know what goes on in my personal life! Besides … Lily's sister?"

Lily nodded. "I can see why you didn't mention it."

Lexy scooped Keira up into her arms as she began to fuss and turned to look at him. "Okay, wait, I'm a bit confused. Petunia is a muggle and Lily's sister, and you're dating Petunia?"

"More like an affair, really … I'd like for it to be more, but she doesn't want to leave her husband."

"Humph!" Petunia exclaimed. "Vernon doesn't deserve for me to treat him so horribly."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Severus, how did this happen?"

Snape sighed. "Why don't we head out into the park where we have more room to talk?"

Everyone nodded and they made their way down the street to sit around on park benches. Delilah held Lyra on her lap as Ginny took Elizabeth. Hermione sat next to them glaring daggers at Petunia. Lexy had Keira and Tonks held Daniel as Lily took a seat next to Petunia. Snape was holding Petunia's hand in his.

"I met her by accident, actually, in London about a year ago. I was just coming back from a mission I was on and I had no desire to do much. I knocked her over in my fast walking. When I turned to apologize I noticed that she had a black eye." Snape explained.

Lily shrugged. "Vernon always did use his fists to get points across."

Snape nodded. "Well, we started out talking and one thing led to another, and we ended up making love in a hotel room for most of the afternoon. She told me about Vernon and her son Dudley. I wanted to help. I offered to take her away but she wanted to stay."

"With good reason!" Petunia interjected. "I had no idea that you were a freak like my saint of a sister! Let go of me!"

Snape rolled his eyes but he didn't let go of her. "Hush, Pet. Okay, so it's been going on and off since then … I found out just before Christmas that you were Petunia's sister, which is why it shocked me so much when I found out that you were alive. I didn't say anything to Petunia because I knew she would react just this way … she hates all things magical."

She ripped her hands away from Snape's and nodded. "Clearly! Now, I want all of you freaks to leave me alone!"

Snape grabbed her arm and pulled her down into his lap, kissing her deeply. She sighed into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. When he pulled away she had a goofy look on her face that Lily had never before seen on her sister. "Am I still a freak?" He asked.

Petunia nodded, her eyes shooting daggers at him. "Yes!"

Lily shook her head. "Severus, do you mind if I speak to my sister alone for a moment?"

Petunia glared at her but she nodded and followed Lily over to another end of the park. "What do you want?"

Lily reached out to take her hand in hers. "He makes you happy, Pet. I've never once in my life seen such a happy look in your eyes. Vernon certainly never put it there."

"Don't you talk about Vernon! He's my husband! I love him!"

"Yet, you're having sex with another man."

"Don't judge me, Lily! Just because you were the whore for most of your life, does that mean that I don't get a shot at it?"

Lily's hand moved but she stopped herself. "No … I've already sunk to your level today by using violence, I won't do it again. I've only been with two men in my entire life, Petunia. James is my life and you know that. You also know that the second man I was with, wasn't my fault. He raped me and you did nothing to stop it."

Petunia shrugged. "He said you deserved it. He said that you asked for it. I wouldn't put it past you."

"How can you stand there and say those things to me? I'm your sister! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Lily asked, tears in her eyes now. "I looked up to you my entire life! You were my world, Petunia, but you never noticed! When James and I made love for the first time, you were the one I told when I came home for Christmas. What did I get out of it? I got to meet Vernon, and he ruined my life! You didn't even stop him!"

"You gave yourself to Vernon willingly, Lily! Don't shout rape because it isn't true!"

Lily closed her eyes for a minute, tears still pouring down her face. "I never did tell James … he would have killed Vernon. Daddy almost did."

Petunia stabbed her finger into Lily's chest. "Exactly! You seduced my fiancée and then you went crying rape to Dad, and he kicked us both out of the house! It wasn't me that pushed you away, Lily! It was the other way around! You just couldn't handle the fact that I was happy! You just couldn't handle the fact that I was in love that I had someone so much more wonderful than your boyfriend! You couldn't handle the fact that I had someone for myself! You were never anything but a jealous bitch!" Her hand collided with Lily's cheek and she stumbled back, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I thought maybe, when I saw you with Severus, you might have changed. I guess that was too much to ask. My first reaction upon seeing you seems to have been the right one. You don't deserve forgiveness. I'm sorry that I even considered it!"

Petunia rolled her eyes. "My life was going great, Lily! I had a wonderful lover! A husband who adores me and a great son! You just had to show up and ruin it for me!"

"You're husband beats you!" Lily exclaimed angrily. She still couldn't figure out why Petunia didn't see that as a flaw.

"He does not! A slap here and there to keep me in line, as I sometimes step out of my place. Severus has been there to keep me happy in other ways! But you just couldn't handle it! And now you're here, ruining it for me again! I was better off not knowing what a freak my lover is! He's just like you! Go ahead and seduce him, Lily, it's what your best at!"

She reached out as if to slap her again and a hand grabbed her arm. Petunia turned and cowered slightly under the dangerous glare. "Touch her and die."

"James!" Lily murmured, reaching out to pull him over to her. "Don't! We were just talking."

James snorted. "Talking, right, she was about to strike you!"

Lily kissed him softly. "I'm fine. I needed to talk to her."

He sighed. "I know that … I just … I don't even know what's going on here."

"Why are you here?"

"Tonks sent me a message through the mirror that you were whaling on your sister. I figured I better come and make sure you're okay." He replied.

Petunia snorted. "Oh trust me, Potter, she's just fine! It's me that you should be worried about!" She crossed her arms in front of her angrily. "Well, Lily, are you going to seduce Severus too? It's your job isn't it? As the ungrateful, jealous sister!"

"What's that supposed to mean, Petunia? You and Severus have one hell of a strange relationship, but I don't care. He can put up with you. Trying to change you now would be a waste of my time." Lily explained. "I'd much rather spend that time with my family."

James slipped his arm around her waist from behind and held her close. "Besides, she'd never seduce Snape, she'd have nightmares."

"Jamie," Lily replied, a slight threat to her voice.

He sighed but he didn't say another word about it.

Petunia however, seemed to have something to say about it. "Oh, she would, would she? Obviously you aren't aware of the fact that your wife is a tramp!"

James' eyes darkened but Lily's grip made him keep his mouth shut.

"Petunia! Don't start this up again! Daddy did what was right in that situation and we don't need to bring James into it. It will only cause more trouble for you and Vernon. Daddy took care of it and he took care of me."

"BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL HE EVER CARED ABOUT! EVER SINCE YOU WERE BORN IT WAS LILY THIS AND LILY THAT! YOU WERE A FREAK AND AN ACCIDENT CHILD! MUM AND DAD NEVER PLANNED ON HAVING YOU! BUT YOU WERE AN OOPS AND INSTEAD OF GIVING YOU AWAY SINCE THEY DIDN'T WANT YOU, THEY SPOILED YOU ROTTEN, AND FORGOT ALL ABOUT ME! DAMN IT, LILY! YOU ALWAYS GOT EVERYTHING, AND YOU GOT VERNON TOO! I'M TIRED OF YOUR DAMN RAPE STORIES! I'M TIRED OF EVERYTHING! YOU SEDUCED HIM! I KNOW IT!" She yelled.

Tears rolled down Lily's cheeks. "Fine, think what you want, Petunia. Your husband is a monster! One of these days you're going to realize that, but by then it's going to be too late. Stay away from me and stay away from my family."

She turned on her heel, pulling James with her. She saw Snape get up and rush over to Petunia and she pulled James behind a tree and then she broke down in his arms.

"Shh," James murmured as he held her close, his hands running up and down her back. "You did the right thing, honey. She doesn't deserve you."

"He hurts her, James! I know he does! But she doesn't care! She sees it as a wifely duty! Now she's having some type of weird sex relationship with Snape and … she doesn't even regret what she did to Harry! Not in the least bit! It seems like she does, but I don't think she does not really. You were right; I should have just left it alone." She murmured. "It hurts more knowing that she doesn't care at all."

James pulled her closer, tilting her head up so that he could kiss her. "Lily, at least now you know. She's not the girl you always wanted her to be."

She sniffed as she buried her face in his shoulder. "She was my best friend. I idolized her. I looked up to her for everything. She was the one I ran to for advice. I complained to her about you. She was always sarcastic and mean about it, but I never saw it. I just thought she was … joking or something … I thought deep down, she felt the same way. I told her all of my secrets. She was the first person I told when we made love for the first time and the first person I wrote to about our engagement. But she didn't care … it makes me wonder if she ever really did. I'd like to think it was because I got the letter to go to Hogwarts and she didn't but … it started before that. She's hated me since the day I was born."

"Oh baby," he murmured. "You always said she distanced herself because of your parents' death, but you knew better, honey. It was way before that. She's been jealous of you her whole life."

She sighed. "She says I've been jealous of her."

"She's wrong. You got everything, Lily, not intentionally but to her it doesn't matter. She's jealous of what you have and she doesn't, and as the older sister I think she wants it all. Maybe even to be a witch."

Lily snorted. "Yeah, right … I think she would kill herself if that happened. I bet she's going to break Snape's heart just because he's a freak like us!"

"Well, he's a bit more of a freak, a disturbing, greasy haired git actually but … yeah; he doesn't deserve someone like that either." He replied.

"He loves her, James," Lily replied. "The way he looks at her. It's a game to her. She feels something for him, you can see that he makes her happy and almost goofy crazy about him, but not enough. She'll stay with Vernon the rest of her life and he'll just continue to knock her around and cheat on her. It's a horrible life."

James shrugged. "It might be. But it's what she wants. You can't change her, Lils. That's one of the reasons why I love you so much."

"What?" She asked, as she looked into his eyes.

"Look at what you two just argued about. All of the horrible things she said and did to you and to Harry, but you're still worried about her well being and want to help. You're a wonderful person."

She smiled. "Well, I slap her across the face once."

James grinned. "That's my girl."

Lily laughed. "Ginny got the first shots in though. I thought she was going to set her ablaze. She was so angry. Her power was just radiating from her. And you think I have a bad temper."

He chuckled and kissed her softly. "I know Ginny's known for her temper. All six of her brothers cower before her when she's angry. It's quite amusing to see. Besides, she did that brilliant prank on Padfoot involving Snape. You do not want to anger her. I didn't even realize she knew about the Dursleys."

"Harry must have shared it with her."

"I'm surprised by that. He avoids the topic quite a bit. It was worse when he was younger and he had the nightmares about it. He didn't want to be comforted. He'd let me hold him for a minute or so, but then he pushed it from his mind and did something else. Unless … she must have seen his scars." He murmured, almost too himself.

"The ones on his back?" Lily asked. "Those are the only ones right?"

James nodded. "There are a few small ones on his legs but yeah. They are really faded and not as bad as they could have been, but since they made love, I mean … uh …"

Lily laughed at the look of horror that appeared on her husband's face as he realized what he had just said. "I knew it would happen eventually, James, don't hide it from me. He's an adult now."

James grinned. "Good. And before you ask… No, Ginny seduced him. No pressure from him whatsoever."

She grinned. "Good. I knew she had it in her."

James smiled and brought her hand to his lips. "Are you alright now?"

Lily took a deep breath and nodded. "I think so."

"Good … because I've got a question for you."

She closed her eyes, dreading what was coming. She knew exactly what he had heard. "Alright."

"What was Petunia going on about between you and Vernon? Did something happen?"

Lily sighed. "James, I never told you this because I know what your temper is like in situations such as this. Daddy … my father did everything that needed to be done short of killing Vernon. I stopped him from calling the police because it hurt me so much that Petunia didn't believe me."

James' eyes had darkened now. "What did he do?"

Her eyes met his for a moment. "It was eighteen years ago, James."

"I don't bloody care. What the hell did he do, Lily?"

"He came into my bedroom in the middle of the night, a bit drunk but not fully. He started rambling on about how Petunia was a bit of a cold fish in the bedroom." She replied, watching her husband's eyes darken at every word. "Petunia came into my room a moment later and asked what was going on. I told her to get her whale of a fiancée out of my room. Vernon grabbed me and told Petunia that I was trying to gain his favour, and that I had asked him to come to my room, which was why he was there. She believed him and she called me a harlot. Vernon left with her but he returned an hour later, and he … he raped me, James. I used magic on him and I hurt him but he still – he still … I screamed bloody murder and my father came rushing in with my mother and Petunia. Petunia and Vernon turned it all around on me; claiming that I had seduced Vernon and then tried to use it against him. I also … I wasn't a virgin and Vernon made sure to bring that up, which only re-enforced Petunia's suspicions. Daddy went nuts and he beat Vernon up pretty badly. Then he told Petunia and Vernon to get out of the house and not to come back." Lily explained. "They never did."

"When did this happen?" James demanded, his hands fisted on her hips.

Lily reached down to unclench his hands and take them in hers. "Christmas of seventh year. I had just told Petunia about giving my innocence up to you, and how wonderful you had been."

James ran his fingers through her hair. "That's why after Christmas you were aloof and you wouldn't let me touch you for a few weeks."

She nodded, tears in her eyes. "I was afraid that if I told you that you wouldn't want me anymore."

"No, honey, of course not. I wish you would have told me. I was so confused and I remember thinking that you were regretting making love."

She shook her head. "No … I just I needed time, and then when you finally did touch me, I wanted it to be perfect. I never wanted to think about Vernon again."

James nodded and leaned down to kiss her softly. "We won't. It's over."

She smiled. "Yeah, it's over. I don't need them."

"No, you don't." He brought his lips to hers and Lily could only sigh in contentment. James was all she needed. James and the family they had made together.

"**She** WHAT?" Harry exclaimed as he held Daniel in his arms.

Tonks grinned and winked at Ginny. "It was pretty brilliant, Harry. I don't know who managed their anger better when Lily slapped Petunia or when Ginny punched her in the face!"

Ginny blushed. "I … er, I lost control."

Harry snorted. "I'll say. You punched my aunt in the face?"

Ginny shrugged, her hands on her hips. "She deserved it, Harry James Potter, and you know it! Did you really expect me to not do anything when I saw her?"

He sighed and handed Dan back to Tonks, taking Ginny's hand in his and leading her out of the room. "No, I just … I never expected you to see her. It sounds like it was a bit intense."

"It was, but it was also well deserved. Your mum needed to vent even more than I did, Harry."

He nodded. "I bet." He looked up when he noticed his father walking towards him. "Sounds like I missed a show."

James grinned. "From what I hear, so did I. You ready to get some training in?"

Ginny opened her mouth to protest but neither one of them noticed.

"Yeah." Harry kissed Ginny softly. "See you later."

"Harry," Ginny murmured, tugging on his shirt to pull him closer. "No."

Her pout made him sigh. "I have to train, you know that." He kissed her again. "I'll make it up to you later."

She watched him go and she sighed. Later just wasn't going to work for her. With that in mind, she marched towards the living room to get Sirius.

**Harry,** James, Draco, and Ron were standing around the training room that James had designed in the east wing. They were working strictly on physical training and had all sorts of obstacles and things to go through. It was tough and once a week, James would change the course into something harder. After three weeks of it they had been doing well. They planned to continue it at Hogwarts and get other Order members involved. Tonks was going to do the same, but with the girls, as they each had their own obstacle courses for fitness, since they needed to work on different areas.

"Alright, so today we're going to work a bit more on cardio. Harry, you can start – fifteen laps around the room let's go." James said.

Considering the room was about the size of a Quidditch pitch that was quite a lot. Harry sighed as he started to run. Once he was halfway around, Draco followed, and the same thing for Ron. Harry enjoyed running, as it gave him time to think. Right now, his thoughts were focused on Ginny.

She had been acting odd lately. He supposed odd wasn't exactly the word, but she seemed angry whenever he started to train. They hadn't had any time alone lately, either, and Harry had a feeling that Sirius was working on keeping them apart. But he planned to make it up to her once they got back to school. He wanted to be alone with her again, and soon. He dreamed every night about how they had made love, and he wanted to make love to her again as soon as possible.

"Mate, get that stupid grin off your face!" Ron demanded, giving him a scowl as he puffed along beside him. "I know you're thinking about my sister when you get that look, and I don't like it."

Draco rolled his eyes as he came on the other side. "Right, that will stop him."

Ron stuck his tongue out at Draco. "I'm just saying."

All three of them turned when Sirius entered the room with Ginny. Harry yelped when he realized he was suddenly being levitated off the floor.

"Hey! Uncle Sirius put me down! Da!" Harry exclaimed, as he continued to float toward them.

Sirius used his wand to hang Harry upside down and Ginny kissed him. "Hi."

He grinned at her. "Did you plan this?"

She smiled and winked at him as James glared at Sirius. "Padfoot, I'm trying to train them here."

Sirius shrugged. "Kid needs a break, Prongs. Besides, Gorgeous here will help him out with his cardio."

Ginny turned bright red and James laughed. "I'm sure she will. I'm sorry, Gin; I know I've been taking up a lot of Harry's time."

Ginny smiled. "I just want some time alone with him when he's not exhausted. Can't they get a day off, James? I know that Hermione and Delilah are feeling the same way. School starts up again in a few days."

James nodded. "Fine, go all of you. I could use a break as well."

Harry grinned. "Brilliant! Now can someone make me not upside down anymore?"

Ginny laughed. "Oh, come on, oh powerful one, can't you do that one your own?"

"Without falling on my face? I doubt it!"

Ginny grinned and slowly turned him over before she lowered him to the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "Besides, I've got big plans for you, mister."

Harry grinned and let her lead him out of the room.

"Lucky bloke," Sirius murmured.

James grinned. "What changed your mind about them?"

"Gorgeous threatened my family jewels."

James laughed. "She's a smart one." His grin turned more serious then, as he watched Draco and Ron head out of the room to find their girlfriends. "It's escalating, Padfoot … I'm training them more intensely because I know trouble is starting. He's seventeen and crazy in love with her, just like I was with Lily. I just want him to be happy as long as he can."

Sirius nodded. "Me too. Gorgeous can give him that."

James nodded. "Yeah, she can."

**Ginny **locked and silenced her bedroom before she jumped into Harry's arms. He laughed as they tumbled back onto her bed.

"Miss me?"

She nodded as she feasted on his neck. "Desperately. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it."

"Me neither," he murmured, slipping his hands up her shirt and unclasping her bra. "I've been dreaming about sneaking into your room at night."

"I wish you would," she gasped as they tugged at each other's clothes. Her head rolled back in pleasure when he used his mouth on her exposed skin. "Merlin, I wish you would."

He moaned in response and continued to tug at her clothes until she was exposed before him. "I love you."

"I love you too. But if you don't make love to me right now, I'm going to bat bogey you." She replied, her voice desperate.

He laughed and brought his lips down to hers. "Don't worry, I plan to." His hands began to slide down her body and she pushed at his clothes.

"Well, hurry up already."

Harry grinned. "Oh … I want to take my time." Ginny's hands slid over him, sliding her hand into his boxers and he groaned. "On second thought, maybe later." Then he crushed his mouth to hers.

Ginny helped him get his boxers off as her hands roamed over his back. His mouth was moving down her body now and she arched under him, gasping when his head moved between her legs. "Harry," she gasped. He made love to her with his mouth and she screamed his name as she came.

"Now, Harry, I want you inside … now!"

He slid back up her body, his mouth on her neck and then he was inside of her and she had no more thoughts, only the feel of pleasure.

**A **little while later, Harry was collapsed on top of her, his breathing heavy. He made way to move and she held him there.

"Nuh-uh."

"Gin, I'm crushing you." He rolled over and pulled her with him so that she could cuddle on top of him. "Better?"

She made a contented sound that he assumed meant yes.

They had just made love quite desperately and a little wild, and he could only grin at the memory.

"What are you grinning at?" She asked, lifting her head to look down at him.

"Just remembering."

"Mmm, no need to remember love … how much energy do you have?"

Harry's eyebrow rose in surprise. "Ginny, you continue to amaze me."

She laughed and began to nibble the skin over his heart. "Mmm, I can do a whole lot more if you let me."

He groaned and tugged her up so that he could kiss her. "I can handle that."

Ginny grinned. "Glad to hear it." Then she kissed his neck and slowly made her way down his body.

Harry moaned as her hands slid over his chest, brushing across his nipples and her mouth moved down. He was hard again. It didn't take much when he was around Ginny and she simply grinned before she took him into her mouth. He moaned her name, fisting his hands in her hair as she sucked him. Her hands continued to move up his chest and the magic ripped through them instantly and he gasped. He tugged her back up his body, rolling her over and slipping inside of her. They rode each other and rode the magic that passed between them.

They came together and Ginny sighed, magic still sparking from her fingertips as she snuggled into his chest.

"Mmm," she murmured.

"Mmm, is right," Harry murmured. As the magic sparked between them and soon they both had drifted off to sleep.

**Ginny** woke up the next morning snuggled close to Harry. She had gone a bit wild the night before, attacking him at every turn, but she didn't think he had minded. She watched him sleep for a moment, just grinning down at him. He was so handsome. She wondered often just what it was he saw in her. She gave a contented sigh and stayed cuddled close as she drew tiny circles on his chest with her fingers.

She had finally managed to get him back into bed and she was glad of that. They had made love three times the night before and she felt loose and limber and … so good. Ginny tugged the blankets up to her chin and cuddled back into Harry, just as there was a small knock on the door before it opened.

Charlie's mouth dropped open as his eyes darted from the sleeping Harry to Ginny. His gaze became heated and he cracked his knuckles. "He's a dead man."

Ginny sat up, holding the blankets over her. "Touch him, and you'll be sorry."

"Shortstop! He's bloody …" He trailed off at the glare she was shooting his way. "You expect me to just … allow this."

Ginny shrugged. "Go away, Charlie! I wanted Harry here and I got him here. Ask Sirius."

Charlie sighed and closed her bedroom door behind him. "Alright, I'm overreacting, I get that. I'm sorry. Will you put some clothes on? I need to talk to you."

She nodded. "Yeah, turn around."

Charlie turned around to face the door and she used a summoning charm to bring Harry's shirt to her as well as a pair of knickers. Once she was dressed she climbed out of bed, kissing Harry's cheek. She took a seat in the little sitting area and placed a silencing charm around her bed.

"I don't want him to wake up. He needs to rest."

Charlie grinned. "Wear him out last night, Shortstop?"

Ginny blushed. "Maybe. What's up, Charlie?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "There's another Order meeting this afternoon. I wanted you to hear it from me before someone else told you."

"Okay …"

"There might be more news on Mira and her vision. I don't know for sure but the fact that it connects to you makes it important, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah … thanks … I don't want to be thrown by surprise again like last time."

Charlie nodded. "Well, from what I got is that there might be witness who heard her vision. She's a muggle and a daycare teacher or something. It might be a false alarm, but just in case I want you to be prepared. We won't let anything happen to you, Shortstop."

Ginny smiled and leaned over to hug her brother. "I know. Thanks for telling me."

He grinned. "It's later this afternoon so you might want to mention it to Harry too, when he wakes up." He sighed. "I won't hurt the bloke. Knowing the little vixen you are, you probably seduced him."

Ginny laughed. "Hey! That's true but, hey!"

Charlie laughed. "Yeah, exactly. Alright, I'll talk to you later then." He stood up and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Don't wear the bloke out, eh?"

She smiled. "I'll try not too. See you later."

Charlie left and closed the door behind him. Ginny re-applied the locking charm, this time using the muggle lock as well since Charlie had obviously unlocked the door. She crawled back into bed with Harry just as he stirred.

"Good morning."

He grinned at her and reached up to brush her hair out of her eyes. "Morning, is that my shirt?"

She laughed and snuggled close again, pulling the blankets up around her. "It might be. What are you going to do about it?"

Harry grinned and slid his hand under the covers, slowing unbuttoning the shirt. "I'm going to take it back. Is that alright with you?"

Ginny smiled at him. His hair was tousled and his green eyes twinkled down at her. He was just as handsome without his glasses as he was with them. She felt so much love for him that it sometimes overwhelmed her. Ever since they had made love it was all she wanted to do. She was constantly randy. She smiled up at him. "It's very alright with me."


	3. Prophecies and Plans

Chapter III – Prophecies and Plans

**Chapter III – Prophecies and Plans**

**Harry** stood outside the fireplace of Grimmauld Place to wait for Ginny. She never managed to come out of these things straight, it always amused him. Just as he expected, she stumbled out of the fireplace and he caught her before she fell on her face.

"Good catch, don't you think?" He asked, his voice teasing.

Ginny rolled her eyes and reached up to kiss him softly. "Prat. You know me too well."

Harry grinned. "That, I do."

He took her hand in his and they headed into the common room. Dobby and Winky had enlarged the room to its full potential. The house really was quite amazing now. Even though there were some areas that were still dark and depressing, most of it had been lightened up and made to be more of a cheerful place. He took a seat in one of the many armchairs and pulled Ginny down into his lap.

"What do you think this meeting is about?" She whispered. "Was Charlie right?"

He shrugged and held her close. "It doesn't matter if he is or not. Nothing is going to happen to you."

Ginny smiled up at him and kissed him, "Or you."

He chuckled, "Good to know."

Harry watched as the room began to fill up with people. The Order had definitely grown and this was one of the largest meetings as almost every Order member was supposed to be present. There were a little less then a hundred people in the Order, and one short as they had lost Ellie Douglas only recently. Couches and chairs and stools appeared all around the room so that everyone would have room to sit. It took a good twenty minutes for everyone to get settled. Finally, it was time to start.

Dumbledore stood in the middle of the room. He had a way of commanding everyone to attention in a way that most people didn't even realize he was doing it, until they found themselves listening to every word. His eyes held that familiar twinkle as he looked around the room.

"Welcome, everyone. It pleases me to know that this time our group has doubled in numbers from the first war. There are many things that must be done. I would first like to introduce our newest international members. Duna, Gotto, and Matata come from a small magical village called Lionsville in South Africa. Jed is from the state of New York, in America. And last but not least, Leila Henderson comes from America, as well, but from the state of Hawaii. They have come to help us fight in this Great War that we are beginning to wage." Dumbledore explained. "It is kind of them to come, as no one else wants to come and fight with us. We have looked into international help. Jed here says that the U.S. government believes that this is none of their concern. President Funkenhowser thinks that using the isolation policy is the best way to go and that the Bureau of Magical Affairs has no right to infringe on our war. Funkenhowser has made it clear in no uncertain terms that they will not be helping us."

Jonathon Knight raised his hand to get Dumbledore's attention. "From what I remember from the first war, we didn't have any international help either. France turned deaf ears on our cries, and the Bulgarians only fought back when Death Eaters attacked one of their gypsy camps. No international government was involved in the least."

Dumbledore nodded. "It is true. But this time, we have more help. The Ministry of Magic has been pleading to other countries in hopes of gaining Aurors to help defuse the situation. Germany is busy with its own problems at the moment but has offered to send ten of their best Aurors to help try to track down the Death Eaters. Emma Stanton has managed to gain the attention of the Canadian government who will be sending some Aurors to the Ministry as well. France has offered to lend some of their finest from not only the Auror division but from their Department of Mysteries. But we all know that the Ministry of Magic is not going to win this war. They didn't understand what was going on years ago; even now, I don't believe they know the consequences of their actions."

"Meaning what exactly?" Hestia Jones asked from the corner.

Emmeline Vance nodded. "Russian authorities have offered help to the Ministry as well, and so has Spain. This time the Ministry is more prepared than they ever were for war."

Ian MacGregor nodded. "Em has a point. James and I have been working full cases lately. Scrimgeour is preparing for war. Voldemort has plans that we remain unaware of, yes, but what I'm still not following is why we aren't working with the Ministry themselves? It seems to me that we would have better resources and a lot more help if we worked together rather then separately."

Elphias Doge rolled his eyes. "Obviously, because the Ministry is too damn temperamental."

"Doge has a point there," Dedalus Diggle supplied. "One minute they refuse to believe what's going on before their eyes, and the next minute they are preparing for war. Knowing the moods of the Ministry, anything could happen."

James nodded. "I agree with that. They'd want our help for so long and the next minute they would lock us in Azkaban. Keeping the Order a secret society is the only way to go. But what about the consequences? I'm not following you on that part, Albus."

Dumbledore sighed. "Scrimgeour knows how the war was years ago. Voldemort has so much support that we knew was coming, but we weren't able to prevent. Vampires, werewolves, giants, goblins, trolls, and Dementors are all on his side. Most of them are just as bloodthirsty as the Death Eaters are. None of them want to fight for the side of the good because Voldemort has promised them complete freedom. This is why the Ministry is going to fail. They refuse to listen to reason. We should be befriending these people, and make them want to work with us. Voldemort is doing all of this, and it's getting their attention because it's a chance to roam free, where the Ministry has kept them locked away from society. What do we have in the Order? A werewolf on our side. Bill Weasley has managed to obtain the help of all of the Gringotts' goblins, who couldn't be here today. Hagrid has gained the help of a troll, and his half-brother, Grawp. It isn't much, and it may not even be enough. The thing is, we have the ability to succeed because we're open to other people."

Sirius nodded. "I see the point. But what are we doing, Albus? We've all got our own missions, things we've been working on for two years, yet we haven't gotten anywhere."

Lexy nodded from beside her husband. "It's true. We don't even know everything that is going on with the Order."

"I agree with Lexy on that one," Tonks supplied. "If every person in this room doesn't understand the missions that are going on, then how can we work as a team?"

"Snape's a spy for Voldemort himself. You've got a select group of us finding the objects. There's another group guarding areas of town; another group doing research; and a group working on Mira." Molly replied. "But we don't really understand the full plate of it."

Dumbledore nodded. "But you will. The only person who will not be aware of everything is Severus, and that is for his own safety."

Snape nodded, standing up to gain everyone's attention. "I may be good at Occulmency, but the less I know the safer it will be for me in that sense. Which is why I'm here to drop off the new information I have, before the rest of the meeting shall proceed. The more I remain in the dark, the better it is."

"Does it involve me?" Ginny asked. "Charlie said he heard you found out more about the vision Mira saw."

Snape nodded. "It does, Miss Weasley. The Dark Lord discovered a woman, from the daycare centre where Mira went to school, who apparently overheard Mira's vision. She, of course, did not understand it. Once she told the Dark Lord what she had heard, she was disposed of." He placed Dumbledore's pensive onto the table and slipped a strand of memory into it. "I will place it in here for those of you who wish to view, but the gist of it is that there was a prophecy of some sort surrounding Ginny herself and who I believe, as does Voldemort, is Potter."

Molly gasped. "A prophecy? What did it say?"

Snape shrugged. "It is most likely about Miss Weasley or the Dark Lord thinks so. However, the prophecy itself is only part of the vision Mira saw. The Dark Lord is hoping to obtain more of it sometime soon. I believe he is planning on trying hypnosis next."

Dumbledore nodded. "Do you remember the prophecy, Severus?"

"How could I forget? It was: _Seventh in seven burns of flame and fire, for evil is at fault. What started in the Chamber has yet to see its end, as evil resides in both the Flame and the Conqueror. Through evil, the Flame lost innocence; and through the Conqueror, the last of their innocence is shattered together at the beginning of the eighth month. Temper and love is what fuels them and is needed in the beginning, in the end, and to move on. Twelve times will they show the Dark Lord that it is love that conquers all_."

Ginny took a deep breath before she spoke. "I'm the Flame, obviously. Seventh child and first daughter in seven generations. The Chamber of Secrets put evil inside of me. The Conqueror must be Harry because he rescued me."

"The Flame and the Conqueror, it makes sense. _Twelve times will they show the Dark Lord that it is love that conquers all._ What could that part mean?" Lily asked.

Harry grinned. "Trelawney once predicted I'd get married, have twelve kids, and become Minister of Magic, but she's a fraud, most of the time."

James wagged his finger as he stood up. "No, that could be taken as a token of truth. Should the Flame and the Conqueror succeed then they would prove love conquers all if you did have twelve children."

"But succeed?" Harry asked. "Why would it jump to such conclusions?"

"Why wouldn't it?" Lily asked. "The first prophecy claimed that you would triumph over Voldemort and you have every time so far. Prophecies are fickle like that."

Dumbledore nodded. "It does make sense and I'm sure Voldemort has come to many of the same conclusions. Is there anything else you can tell us, Severus?"

Snape shook his head. "No, the teacher only heard the prophecy but she says Mira did see more because before and after she spoke she was lost in another world. There could be a lot more to this vision than we know about."

"Well, at least we know something." Alice replied.

Snape nodded. "Well, I've got a meeting to attend to. I will leave you to discuss whatever it is needs to be discussed."

He left the room, his robe and cloak billowing out after him.

Charlie scratched his chin as he spoke. "Alright, so let me get this straight. Ginny is this all-powerful Flame in the prophecy. She is supposedly guided by the fact that she's the seventh child and the first daughter to be born in seven generations. The Chamber of Secrets played a large role in her childhood and is the main thing that pushed her innocence away. It was that summer that we all realized Ginny wasn't a little girl anymore. The thing about the Conqueror and the Flame's innocence shattering at the beginning of the eighth month … I'm not following that."

Ginny sighed. "I am. Harry and I … we … on my birthday …"

"Made love at that time for the first time, both of us." Harry continued, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

James nodded. "Innocence … the shattering of innocence. That makes sense."

"Alright," Charlie continued. "So you were both virgins, I get that, the last shattering of innocence. Then it goes on about temper and love, and we all know that the two of you have a hell of a lot of both especially concerning each other." This caused the room to chuckle and for Harry and Ginny to both blush. "And, if we go with James' theory, then together you will succeed and only together."

Harry's eyes met Charlie's across the room. "_And he will have power the Dark Lord knows not_. Dumbledore told me that was love. Love is my power."

Dumbledore nodded. "Love is something Voldemort cannot understand. He understands that the emotion is powerful but any love he thinks he might feel would be twisted now. He is no longer strictly human, not with so much of his soul missing. He does not feel love, which is why when Lily attempted to sacrifice herself for you, he vanished. It is why he was unable to truly hurt you when you had the stone. It is because of love that he could not possess you."

"Ginny's love."

"Any love, Harry. The love for your family and for your friends. But the love you feel for Miss Weasley is the strongest. Alone you have power but together …" Dumbledore trailed off.

"We are the Flame and the Conqueror," Ginny supplied.

The room was silent at this realization.

Finally, after a few moments, Draco spoke up. "Okay, so knowing now that they are the main keys, where do we go from here?"

"We have one more horcrux to find and destroy before we can even begin the final battle." Dumbledore explained. "Those of you involved in researching ideas on exactly what that last horcrux might be know of their jobs. Some of you are working as guards around Hogsmeade and Hogwarts for once school starts up, as Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley would naturally be strong targets. Some of you are trying to find the secret in the Department of Mysteries concerning love and its power. All of these missions play vital roles in trying to figure out how the final battle will take place, when it will take place. Leila, you have taken it upon yourself to aid Kingsley, Emmeline, Dedalus, and Jonathon in the research of Mira White. Mira could be an important ally as well as a weapon that I have never foreseen. We must get her away from Voldemort and into our safe haven. She has seen things that we have no comprehension of. She also holds the key to vital information that we need to get before Voldemort does. It could be the death of us otherwise. I'm going to ask Jed to join with Duna, Gotto, and Matata on guard duty." When Jed nodded in acknowledgment he continued. "We don't know the pattern that Voldemort is working on. He attacks randomly, the more people that we can station all over the United Kingdom, the better it will be. Miss Granger, I would like for you to explain about the DA coins."

Hermione glanced at Dumbledore in surprise and she stood up. "Oh, well, it's quite simple, really. I bought some fake galleons at a joke shop and used a Protean Charm on them. Where the serial number would normally be it would instead give the date and time of the next meeting, once Harry changed it on his coin. It was so we wouldn't alert Umbridge to what we were doing."

Dumbledore dropped a bag of galleons on the coffee table in the middle of the room. "Miss Granger's idea was quite brilliant, actually. I have altered the Protean Charm slightly. Now, if there is any problem while on guard duty or doing anything else, one must rub the edge of the coin. This will signal every other coin for help with the address of where the person is located. This way Order members will be able to arrive on scene as soon as possible. Does anyone disagree with this idea?" When no one spoke, he smiled. "Good. Now I have one more new member to introduce. Viktor, please come forward."

Ginny gasped in surprise and could see by the look on Hermione's face that she was surprised as well. Viktor Krum slid through the crowd of people and over to Dumbledore. "Viktor!" Ginny whispered to Harry. "Ron's going to have an aneurism!"

Harry snorted. "Come off it, he knows Hermione loves him."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It's Ron."

"Too true," Harry murmured as he eyed his best friend. Ron's hands had clenched into fists as he glared daggers at Krum.

"Tank you, Dumbledore, for having me return here." Viktor replied.

Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you for coming. Mr. Krum joined the Order yesterday evening, when he arrived from Bulgaria to help on guard duty, and anything else that comes about."

Viktor nodded to the crowd. "I vant to tank you vor having me back here. I vill help in any vay that I can." He took a seat then as Sirius spoke up.

"So everyone's got a job then? Guarding or researching, everyone has something to do concerning working towards the final outcome."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I believe so. I would like to assign to Harry and Ginny, the research of the prophecy. As the Flame and Conqueror, you must learn more about why you were given those titles. It will mean diving deep into your powers and asking for help from many others. It will also mean more intense training."

"Of course, Professor," Harry replied. "We already planned on it."

Dumbledore nodded. "Alright. Those of you on guard duty, come up here to look at the map so we can position whom, where, and when. Otherwise, meeting adjourned."

Harry sighed as he watched Hermione make her way across the room towards Viktor. "Man, Ron is going to kill him."

Ginny laughed. "Oh, I think so."

**Hermione** managed to grab a hold of Viktor's arm and she smiled at him. "Viktor, I had no idea that you were coming back to London."

Viktor smiled warmly at her and led her out of the room and into the kitchen. He pulled her close for a hug and kissed her cheek. "Herm-own-ninny, how are you?"

"I'm very well. I guess we sort of stopped writing after a year or so, lost touch."

He nodded. "Vell, I became very busy, vhat vith Quidditch and vork."

"I understand. I became busy as well. It's good to see you. I'm glad that you decided to come back to London and help."

Viktor nodded. "Vell, I knew I vas needed here. I remember how horrible it vas at the end of the tournament. Excuse me vor saying so, but you are still very beautiful, Herm-own-ninny. I vish you and I vould have had more time together."

She smiled, blushing a bit. He was still so handsome. "I do too, but I'm happy now. I'm involved with someone. He's … annoying and rude, but I love him so much. He's the one I've been waiting for."

Viktor grinned and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips. "Ah, Ronald Veasley finally voke up, did he?"

She blushed. "Yes. We've been together almost a year now."

He grinned and kissed her hand again. "Then I offer you my congratulations. I, myself, am married and doing very vell."

"Married?" Hermione repeated in surprise. "Since when?"

Viktor grinned. "Two years now. I met her soon after ve stopped vriting. Ve 'ave a von year-old-daughter, Rayna."

"Wow, that's wonderful. What's your wife's name?"

"Anastasia. She and Rayna should be coming soon, as vell. Tasia vill join the Order, too. She just had to get some things settled in Bulgaria virst." Viktor explained.

Hermione grinned. "Well, I can't wait to meet them." She stepped forward to give him a friendly hug and tripped over Midnight as she crawled around her legs, landing in Viktor's arms; her lips inches from his.

It was at that moment that Ron stormed into the kitchen. His mouth dropped open as Hermione and Viktor sprung apart. "You asshole!" He shouted, his fist flying as Hermione pulled him back before he could punch Viktor.

"RON!" She shrieked, holding his arms down. "It wasn't what it looked like."

Ron let out a huff of breath. "Oh yeah, well Vicky comes back into town for less than ten minutes and you're all over him! Don't tell me what I saw!"

"You are a vool!" Viktor exclaimed. "Herm-own-ninny is a beautiful young voman, who loves you very much, and all you can do is yell at her! You do not deserve her! Herm-own-ninny, vhy do you love such a jerk?"

Hermione giggled. "I ask myself that every day. Ron, I just went to give Viktor a hug to congratulate him on his marriage, and I tripped over Midnight. That's all."

Ron continued to glare at Viktor. "I still don't like you, you … you ponce!"

Viktor grinned. "I vunderstand."

Hermione sighed. "I'll talk to you later, Viktor. Ron, let's go home."

Ron let Hermione lead him back to the fireplace but he was still fuming. It wasn't even over the fact that Viktor was there, it was Viktor, himself. What did Hermione see in him? He sighed when they flooed back to Potter Manor. He waved her off as he headed back up to his room. She deserved so much better. She deserved someone like Viktor. Viktor was tall, dark, and handsome. He was an international Quidditch player, and rich. He had that foreign accent. Ron had nothing to offer her.

Hermione grabbed his bedroom door before he could slam it in her face and she pushed her way inside. "Ron! I swear nothing happened! Viktor and I have been over since he left after the tournament!"

"Go away, Mione, I just … just leave me alone."

Hermione froze at the defeated sound in her boyfriend's voice. She had expected him to be angry, not sad. She brushed a strand of bushy curls out of her eyes and straddled him on the bed. "Ron."

He kept his eyes downcast and his hands on the bed.

Hermione picked up his hands and wrapped them around her waist and then she grabbed his face so that he was looking at her. "Ron, I love you."

"Why?"

"What?" She asked in surprise, a little taken back by the question.

He shrugged. "Why do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that?" She asked.

Ron pushed her off of his lap and stood up. "It's a simple one, Mione."

She shook her head no as she sat on the bed. "I don't think it is. Is this about Viktor?"

"No! Damn it, Mione, it's about you and me! Why do you love me?" He demanded.

Hermione stood up now. "I don't know! I've loved you since I was twelve years old!" She sighed and took a deep breath. "When I was eleven, and I sat on the train, I remember thinking you were a dirty boy, with that dirt on your nose, with gorgeous hair and kind eyes. Then towards the end of that first September, I realized that you were funny, you made me laugh. Most of the time, it was during the times that I didn't even want to laugh. Then, I realized that you hated me. You were the first boy to ever make me cry. I didn't understand why it hurt so much, but I knew at that moment that I loved you and that you were right, I didn't have any friends. I had no one. I was alone in a magical world. But then, you and Harry came in to save me from that troll. You were my hero, Ron; I thought you were the bravest person ever. I waited and I waited for you to notice me, as well, but you never did. Then the Yule Ball came. I wanted to go with you and when Viktor asked me, I thought, why not, you were never going to see me as anything but one of the guys. But then when you couldn't get a date … that hurt me more than anything, you used me as a last resort."

"Mione, I didn't mean to –"

"No, Ron, I'm not done." She interrupted him. "It was you, always. You were jealous that I was with Viktor, and I knew it. But still you never did anything about it. Fifth year came, and neither one of us were dating anyone, but still you did nothing. I had almost given up hope. I love you, Ron. I love your sense of humour, your freckles. I love your cute little bum, and watching you play Quidditch." He blushed and she grinned. "I love that you're brave and loyal and even though you complain a lot, you care about the little things. You're a wonderful person and there's no one in the world who means more to me than you do. That's why I love you."

Ron stepped forward and pulled her into his arms, tilting his head down to hers. "I'm sorry. It's just … Viktor's everything I'm not. When I saw you with him … yes, I was jealous but I was also just … I was confused. Why aren't you with him and why are you with me? What do I have? I've got nothing to offer you, Mione. I'm not an internationally famous Quidditch player. I don't have fame and fortune. All I've got is some Chudley Canons stuff and a few hundred galleons. What do I have to offer you?"

Hermione slipped her arms around his neck. "You. You're all I want, Ron. Money, I've got. I'm an only child of some rich dentists. Your love is all I want from you. It's all I need from you."

His hands rested on her hips and he sighed. "You've got it. All of it. I love you, my Mione."

She smiled and stood on her toes to kiss him softly. "Show me how much you love me, Ron."

He nodded and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her over to the bed. He locked and silenced the room with his wand before he tossed it onto the nightstand and leaned down to kiss her softly. She melted beneath him, just like always and his hands fisted at her hips at the contact. She always made him feel so much.

His lips moved down her neck as he unbuttoned her blouse, spreading it open before him and stroking his hands over the exposed skin. She arched at his touch and moaned, dragging her hands down his back and tugging at his shirt. She pulled it over his head and tossed it aside, her hands gliding over his chest.

"I love you, Ron," she murmured as her lips left a trail down his skin.

Ron grinned and continued to undress her, trying to ignore the reaction he was having to her every touch, kiss, and wiggle. Once she lay exposed before him, his lips met hers again. "I love you so much. You're the most beautiful … only you," he murmured as he kissed her.

She pushed at the rest of his clothes as they stroked and sighed at every touch. Then Ron rose above her, his eyes met hers and she was home.

**Harry **stepped out of the fireplace and into the entrance hall of Potter Manor just as someone grabbed his arm, and he was yanked into the common room. Someone pushed him down into a chair and he sighed out loud when he noticed Charlie standing over him, glowering.

"Can I help you?"

Bill shrugged as he took a seat on the side of the chair. "Not sure, Harry."

Percy nodded from his other side as the twins cracked their knuckles behind him, identical evil grins on their faces. "I think we'd like to help you a bit more."

Harry turned to Charlie. "You saw Ginny and I this morning. You promised her you wouldn't hurt me."

Charlie grinned. "Aye, I did, but I didn't promise someone else wouldn't."

"I'm more powerful than all five of you, and if it becomes necessary, I will use magic against you." Harry explained. He was getting damn tired and frustrated of everyone threatening him over Ginny. It was none of their damn business, as far as he was concerned.

Bill sighed. "We're not going to beat you up, Harry. We mostly just want to give you some advice."

George nodded. "About the fact that you and Ginny had sex."

"You had sex with our sister, Harry, and not even married at that!" Fred exclaimed, a look of shock over his face. "Shame, shame, shame."

"We wanted her to be pure as one can be when she walked down the aisle." George replied. "An innocent virgin in white, ready to be ravished by her husband."

Harry rolled his eyes. "We've been dating for two years; do you really think that would have happened?"

Bill shrugged. "I know Firefly seduced you, Harry, but you need to have more will power. She's an innocent in this, and you took advantage of that. Did she rip your clothes off and attack you? Because it doesn't matter … will power, Harry."

"Took advantage of the fact that she was here." Percy supplied.

Harry glared at him. "You weren't even apart of this family a month ago, so don't preach to me." He demanded angrily. "I'm tired of all you butting into mine and Ginny's life. First Sirius, and now you guys. Listen, alright, it's our decision what we do. None of you have any say in it. Especially not you, Percy."

A sound from the doorway made them all turn and Arthur's eyebrow rose questioningly. "Boys, what's going on in here?" He asked as his eyes traveled over them, and then onto Harry.

Bill grinned. "We're just having a little chat with Harry here, Dad, about Ginny. About how he made her no longer virginal, about how she will no longer be pure when she gets married. Want to help?"

Arthur cleared his throat and his ears turned red, as he was obviously embarrassed by the conversation. "Now, I may not approve of the fact that Harry is … sleeping with my daughter, but she's perfectly capable of making her own decisions. Molly told me it was Ginny who seduced Harry, and they have been together for two years."

Charlie's mouth dropped open. "But Dad, Gin's having sex! You're little girl is having sex! And she's not even married yet!"

Arthur's ears reddened. "Yes, and do you mean to tell me that all five of you were virgins at sixteen?" All five of them blushed and shuffled their feet. "Exactly. Harry, excuse my sons. They obviously have some problems."

Harry grinned. "Thanks, Mr. Weasley."

Arthur nodded. "Out all of you. I want to talk to Harry alone for a minute."

Bill, Percy, Charlie, Fred, and George shuffled out of the room and Arthur locked the door and then put a silencing charm on it.

"I don't need them listening in." He explained.

Harry nodded. "Sure. What can I do for you, Mr. Weasley?"

"Call me Arthur, Harry. You're practically another son to me."

He blushed. "Right, sorry." He had a feeling this conversation was going to be a bit awkward.

"Nothing to be sorry about," Arthur replied. "Listen, my boys may be overreacting but … Ginny's my baby, Harry. She's my only little girl, and I love her more than anything in the world. I know she loves you. She's loved you her whole life, though I don't think she's fully aware of it. Naturally, I have an urge to yell and want to protect my daughter in every way, but since Molly told me she seduced you … well, she's more like her mother than I thought. She's an adult in every way but legally. It's you she wants, and I'm not going to stand in the way of that. I know you love her."

"More than anything Arthur, she is my life."

Arthur nodded. "I don't think I have to tell you to be careful. But I will tell you this; if you give me a grandchild before your married, I will kill you myself, have no doubt about that."

Harry laughed. "Right, that won't happen. I love Ginny, sir. She is the most important person in the world to me. One day, I'm going to ask her to marry me. I know it's her that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Then, there was that prophecy earlier today. It's been predicted that we will be together, that makes me happy. She's my life, sir. I would never hurt her."

Arthur smiled and squeezed Harry's shoulder gently. "I know. I couldn't imagine a better son-in-law either. When the time comes for you to ask Ginny to be your wife, you have my blessing. Just remember that I loved her first, Harry. She's my baby."

Harry grinned. "Thank you, sir. I know you love her."

"Good. Now why don't we get out of here before this becomes any more embarrassing, eh?" He replied with a grin. "I'd like to go find my grandsons."

Harry smiled. "Sure." He watched Arthur leave the room and he grinned. He was glad that was over.

**The** next morning when Harry headed into the dining room for breakfast, Lily had a stack of letters in her hands.

"Good morning. Hogwarts letters finally came. Only two days before school starts, but they arrived."

Harry yawned. "A little late this year." He accepted his letter from his mum and ripped it open.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**The following is the list of books that are needed for the year:**

**  
**_**Advanced Rune Translation Volume II**_** by Daphne Jordanova  
**_**Achievements in Charming**_** by Lucas Diefenbaker  
**_**An Anthology of Nineteenth Century Charms**_** by Lucas Diefenbaker  
**_**The Standard Book of Spells Grade Seven**_** by Miranda Goshawk**

_**Confronting the Faceless**_** by Randolph Harris  
**_**Encyclopaedia of Toadstools**_** by Doris Terrain**

_**Flesh Eating Trees of the World**_** by Philipa Dawson  
**_**Important Modern Magical Discoveries**_** by David Rieker**

_**Sites of Historical Sorcery**_** by Roger Langlois**

_**An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe**_** by Winston Teasdale**

_**A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry**_** by Natalie Gilbert**

_**Sonnets of a Sorcerer**_** by Dorothea Merlin**

_**Notable Magical Names of Our Time**_** by Natalie Gilbert**

_**Blood Brothers, My Life Amongst the Vampires**_** by Eldrid Worple**

**We are offering a new subject this year open to seventh year students only called Medical Studies. If you are interested in taking it, please let your Head of House know before school begins.**

**Just a reminder to students that N.E.W.T.s will be this year and that examinations start on 1****st**** June, 1998. **

**Sincerely,**

**Professor M. McGonagall**

**Head of Gryffindor House**

"Anything new, Harry?" Lily asked as he folded his letter.

Harry shrugged. "Nah, just books."

Hermione and Ron entered the kitchen then and Hermione squealed when she saw the letters.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh, come off it, Hermione, you already know you'll be Head Girl."

She ignored him, and squealed again when the badge fell out of the envelope.

Lily grinned from the table as she held Elizabeth in her arms. "Congratulations, Hermione."

Hermione blushed and threw her arms around Ron, bursting into tears. She started muttering incoherently and all they managed to interpret was: "Dream, forever, Head Girl, parents."

Ron rolled his eyes and gazed helplessly at Harry. 'Mental' he mouthed, making Harry grin.

Harry picked up Ron's letter and ripped it open for him since he was otherwise occupied. He noticed the badge inside and he grinned. "Well, two celebrations in the household."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed, turning to look at him.

Harry pulled the Head Boy badge out of the envelope. "Congrats, mate, you made Head Boy."

"How the hell did I do that?" Ron asked; such a bewildered look on his face that Harry burst into laughter.

Hermione squealed in delight again and kissed him deeply, just as James walked into the room.

"Well, there's some excitement going on in here, apparently."

Lily smiled as he took Elizabeth from her arms. "Ron and Hermione have been made Head Boy and Girl."

James grinned. "Well, congratulations, you two." His eyes fell down to his daughter who held his finger in her tiny hand. "How are you this morning, my Liza Rose? My pretty little Lizzy."

Harry laughed and when his eyes' met his mother's they both grinned. James was completely in love with both Elizabeth and Lyra.

"What's all the commotion in here?" Ginny asked as she stepped into the dinning room, Draco and Delilah behind her.

"Hogwarts letters. Ron and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl." Harry explained.

The congratulations hadn't even finished when Molly came in. Ron held up the badge, and she squealed just as loud as Hermione had.

"Oh Ronnikins! I'm so proud of you! That's the third in the family!" She turned to give Ginny a stern look. "Ginevra, you have yet to make prefect either, I'm a bit disappointed, dear."

Ginny rolled her eyes as the twins came into the room. "Please Mum; Dumbledore never made me a prefect because he knows I wouldn't want it." The twins cheered at those words, then cowered under Molly's glare.

"Too true, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore replied from the doorway. Everyone's attention turned to him and he smiled. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

James shook his head. "Of course not, Albus, have a seat, enjoy some breakfast."

Dumbledore took a seat and helped himself to a cup of tea. "I have a proposition to make for Miss Weasley and Miss Knight. I thought it would be better done in person. I'm sure you both noticed that you did not receive a letter."

Jonathon stepped into the kitchen. He looked taken aback to see Dumbledore sitting there. "Good morning, Albus."

Dumbledore smiled. "Jonathon, have a seat. I have matter to discuss, involving your daughter." Once Jonathon was seated next to Molly, Dumbledore continued. "Miss Weasley, you know that you have exceptional grades. Your O.W.L.s came in, and you got a perfect score, on all of them. That is quite an accomplishment. Even Miss Granger here did not succeed that with only one or two marks off. Miss Knight was only one percent behind you in the final outcome. The two of you have accomplished the highest grades on O.W.L. examinations that Hogwarts has seen in over two hundred years."

Molly's mouth dropped open. "But… Hermione?"

Dumbledore smiled now. "Miss Granger is extremely intelligent and bright and was only one mark away from breaking that record herself."

Hermione blushed. "It was the Boggart in my defence O.W.L. That gets me every time."

Dumbledore chuckled. "You continue to amaze me, Miss Granger. Now, Ginny, Delilah … I'm going to offer you the chance to graduate this year. Both of you are extremely intelligent, and sixth year would be a breeze for you, something not even worth taking. Seventh year would offer a bit more of a challenge, though I'd say not by much."

Jonathon scratched his chin as he grabbed his daughter's hand. "Albus, are you saying that you want them to start seventh year and take their N.E.W.T.s in June?"

"I am. Now as Delilah won't be seventeen until October, and Ginny not until next August, they'll need parental permission," Dumbledore explained. "I believe that they are both ready for this. What do you think?"

Delilah let out a deep breath. "I don't even know what to say. I never expected … wow."

Draco slipped his arm around her waist. "I think you should go for it."

Harry nodded. "Me too. Professor Dumbledore would never offer something like this if he didn't believe one hundred percent that it was worth it."

Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you, Harry."

Ginny smiled. "I'm in. School has never been much of a challenge for me. When I did have trouble, having someone re-word it changed my entire perspective. I'm ready for it."

"Me too," Delilah replied. "I think I could handle it."

Dumbledore grinned. "I'm glad to hear it. Molly, Arthur, Jonathon? What do you say?"

Jonathon sighed, adjusting his glasses. "My Del believes she can do it. I've got faith in her. She can take her N.E.W.T.s this year."

Arthur nodded. "Ginny too."

Molly nodded, tears in her eyes. "Oh Ginny, we're so proud of you."

Dumbledore smiled and reached into his cloak, pulling out two thick envelopes. "Congratulations, Miss Knight, Miss Weasley. Here are your Hogwarts letters with your textbooks listed. You both have quite a lot to get as you need sixth year books as well. I'll see you all at the welcome feast."

He dismissed himself as Ginny ripped open the letter and gasped at the list of books:

**Dear Miss Weasley, **

**The following are the textbooks you need to collect to begin seventh year. The list is very large, as it is both sixth and seventh year. They are arranged by class. You must drop at least one class to continue on.**

**Ancient Runes:**

_**Advanced Rune Translation Volume I**_** by Daphne Jordanova  
**_**A Guide to Medieval Sorcery**_** by Godric Addams  
**_**Spellman's Syllabary**_** by Charles Stone**

_**Advanced Rune Translation Volume II**_** by Daphne Jordanova**

**Astronomy:**

_**The Magical Outpost in the Sky**_** by Akbar Montello**

**Charms:**

_**Achievements in Charming**_** by Lucas Diefenbaker  
**_**An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms**_** by Lucas Diefenbaker  
**_**Quintessence: A Quest**_** by Miranda Goshawk  
**_**The Standard Book of Spells Grade Six**_** by Miranda Goshawk  
**_**An Anthology of Nineteenth Century Charms**_** by Lucas Diefenbaker  
**_**The Standard Book of Spells Grade Seven**_** by Miranda Goshawk**

**Care of Magical Creatures:**

_**The Monster Book of Monsters Part II**_** by Phil Gaspar**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts:****  
**_**A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions**_** by Vincent Lamb  
**_**The Dark Arts Outsmarted**_** by Justinian Romero  
**_**Practical Defensive Magic and Its Uses Against the Dark Arts**_** by Quentin Trimble  
**_**The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts**_** by Justinian Romero  
**_**Self-Defensive Spellwork**_** by Randolph Harris**

_**Blood Brothers, My Life Amongst the Vampires**_** by Eldrid Worple**

_**Confronting the Faceless**_** by Randolph Harris**

**Herbology:**

_**Encyclopaedia of Toadstools**_** by Doris Terrain**

_**Flesh Eating Trees of the World**_** by Philipa Dawson  
**_**Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean**_** by Yuri Romanov **

**History of Magic:**

_**Hogwarts: A History**_** by Veronica Ravenclaw  
**_**Modern Magical History**_** by Bathilda Bagshot  
**_**Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century**_** by Aberforth Ferguson  
**_**Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century**_** by Aberforth Ferguson**

_**Important Modern Magical Discoveries**_** by David Rieker**

_**Sites of Historical Sorcery**_** by Roger Langlois**

_**An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe**_** by Winston Teasdale**

_**A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry**_** by Natalie Gilbert**

_**Sonnets of a Sorcerer**_** by Dorothea Merlin**

_**Notable Magical Names of Our Time**_** by Natalie Gilbert**

**Medical Studies**** – this is a new subject open to 7****th**** years only:**

_**Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions**_** by Roberta Branstone**

_**The Healer's Helpmate**_** by Hippocrates Smethwyck**

**Muggle Studies****:**

_**Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles**_** by Wilhelm Wigworthy**

_**Muggles Who Notice**_** by Alan Equestrian**

_**The Philosophy of the Mundane: Why Muggles Prefer Not to Know**_** by Professor Mordicus Egg**

**Potions:**

_**Advanced Potion-Making**_** by Libatius Borage  
**_**Asiatic Anti-Venoms**_** by David Rosenberg  
**

**Transfiguration:**

_**Guide to Advanced Transfiguration**_** by Emeric Switch  
**_**Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration**_** by Emeric Switch**

**Please inform your Head of House which subjects you will be dropping.**

**Sincerely,**

**Professor A. Dumbledore**

**Headmaster of Hogwarts**

Ginny glanced at Delilah's letter and sighed. "Wow, so it's not just me."

Delilah nodded. "That's a lot of books. What classes are you dropping?"

Ginny shrugged. "I think this medical course might be interesting to take. I guess I'll get out of Astronomy, Muggle Studies, and Care of Magical Creatures."

Harry grinned at her. "Hagrid will be so disappointed."

Delilah laughed. "Well, I'm not much into the medical class." She wiggled her nose for a minute and glanced at her father. "Daddy, what do you think?"

Jonathon glanced at the book list. "Arthimency and Astronomy for you … keep Muggle Studies."

Delilah grinned. "Sounds good to me." She smiled at Draco. "Now I get to be in tons of classes with you." She grimaced. "And Pansy."

James grinned as he continued to hold Elizabeth carefully in his arms. "Do you think she's going to cause any trouble? I mean she lost. She has nothing to gain by causing problems."

Jonathon glanced at his daughter. "I don't know … Pansy's been causing trouble a long time."

"Daddy," Delilah hissed. "It doesn't matter."

"Sure it does," Jonathon replied. "That Parkinson brat has been making problems for my Del since her first day of school. Did you not tell me that the first thing she ever did was accuse of you of doing some stupid thing to get into Slytherin House?"

"What did she do?" Draco asked, his eyes narrowing. He hadn't realized that Pansy and Delilah had a history outside of the last year.

Delilah rolled her eyes. "It was a long time ago, way back in first year. Blaise Zabini had found me. I was lost in the castle and he was being really sweet and showing me around. He taught me a few tricks, so that I wouldn't get lost. Anyway, Pansy said that … well, it doesn't matter, she just said some horrible things and there were rumours going around the school about me."

Hermione gasped. "I heard those! The Slytherin Princess who used sex to get into the pureblood house. I knew immediately it was rubbish, as she was talking about a first year. She went on to say that half-bloods were not allowed to be in the pureblood house and that the Chamber of Secrets was the right idea, to get rid of those less than pure."

Delilah nodded. "That would be it. She accused me of stealing and of cheating countless times, trying to get Snape to punish me. He believed me though, when I told him it never happened. She's hated me since day one."

"Why though?" Harry asked. "I mean, we all know she hated you when Draco started noticing you, but why before?"

Ginny nodded. "It doesn't make sense. I mean, I know Pansy used to pick on everyone who wasn't in her group, but why single you out so badly?"

Delilah shrugged. "I don't know. I never did find out why she hated me so much. My first boyfriend was Adrian Pucey, who was an absolute jerk weed, and I only went on one date with him. It was back in third year. Anyway, she called me a tramp and then between her and Adrian a rumour started circulating that I was loose. All sorts of boys came after me then and at first I didn't understand what the rumours were about. Mandy set them straight though, and hit on every guy in sight. What more could Pansy possibly do to me, really?"

James shook his head. "I'm not sure, but I think it would be a good thing to keep an eye on her. I'll mention it to Sirius and Lex and they can pass it on to other teachers. It's better to be safe than sorry."

"I won't let her get anywhere near you," Draco replied, his eyes cold and flat.

Delilah smiled and touched his cheek. It took only the touch to make his eyes brighten. "You can't always be there, Draco; a girl's got to sleep sometime."

He grinned. "Then Tracy and Daphne can keep an eye on you. I don't care if they're a year ahead."

She laughed and kissed him. "Worrywart."

This caused everyone in the room to laugh, as Draco blushed.

Lily smiled and stood up, taking Elizabeth out of her husband's arms and laughing when Lyra hopped into his lap. "Well, let's head to Diagon Alley, then. You all need school supplies. We can worry about this other stuff later."

James nodded, standing up with Lyra sitting on his hip. "Sounds good to me, right, Princess?"

Lyra giggled and kissed his cheek. "Can I get some ice cream, Daddy?"

Lily smiled. "After lunch, honey."

Lyra pouted and turned her golden brown eyes on her father. "Please."

James' eyes softened and Lily rolled her eyes. "Wrapped around her finger."

Ginny laughed. "And like you never had your father wrapped around your finger?"

Lily smiled. "Maybe."

Jonathon grinned. "Delilah doesn't have me wrapped around her finger."

Delilah grinned. "Liar, and you love every second of it." She stood up and kissed her father's cheek.

Harry laughed. "Right. Okay, so when are we leaving?"

**Mira's** eyes fluttered open and she rolled over on the stone floor. Her entire body hurt. Her eyes searched the room, looking for dark man with the kind eyes and the earring. He had made her feel safe and warm in his strong arms. He had promised her that she would be safe. When she didn't see him, tears formed in her eyes and she let out a small whimper as she recognized the small, stone cell.

The door to the cell opened and Voldemort stepped inside, a sneer on his face. "Ah, Mira, I wondered when you would awake. It's been a few days."

She cowered away from him, pressing her back against the wall and he grabbed her by the front her shirt so that she was dangling from his hands.

"What did you tell those miscreants?"

"Nothing," she cried, tears pouring down her cheeks. Had she dreamed about being taken away from this place? Had it never actually been real?

He sneered at her as he looked into her thoughts. "It wasn't a dream, Mira. Did they tell you that you were safe with them?"

She nodded and whimpered when he shook her, dropping her down to the floor. She fell on her ankle and cried out at the pain.

"They don't want you, Mira. No one cares what happens to you. They realized what a horrible thing you are, and they abandoned you. They sent you back to me." He replied, his voice cold.

Mira's eyes met his as the tears continued to fall. "I want to go home."

Voldemort sneered. "You can, my dear, when you tell me what you saw!"

"I don't know!" She cried. She still didn't understand what he was asking her.

"Stupid child!" Voldemort yelled, using his wand to send her flying back across the room. She hit the wall, crying silently now as she had learned early on that noise made him hurt her more.

Bellatrix entered the room then and made her way over to him. She slipped her arm through his, giving him a seductive smile. "Has she still not said anything, my Lord?"

Voldemort sneered again, and using his wand, locked Mira in a circle of fire. She cried out in alarm and he grinned. "The fire won't touch her, but hopefully it will make her think."

"My Lord, she is young. Is it possible that she does not understand what you are asking of her?" Bella suggested.

Voldemort's hand flung out and Bella fell to the ground from the impact. "Do not question me, Bella! Someone needs to give this brat a lesson! She will tell me what she saw! I will get it out of her! If I have to torture her, then so be it!"

Bellatrix watched him storm out of the room and she knelt beside the circle of fire. Her cold eyes bored into the girl's. "Mira?"

The little girl's eyes met hers through the flames.

"You must tell the Dark Lord what you saw. He wants to know that. If you tell him, then you will be safe."

"I don't know." Mira whimpered, rubbing at her eyes with her bloody hands.

Bellatrix nodded. "Remember when you were at daycare with Miss Natalie?"

Mira nodded. "She used to play dolls with me and let me paint with lots of colours."

Bellatrix smiled at her, her cold dark hooded eyes flashing. "That's right. Do you remember the afternoon when you were playing with the building blocks and then all those pictures came into your head?"

Mira looked afraid now and she shook her head. "The bad man was in it. I don't want to see that."

The fire disappeared from around her and Bellatrix could see Voldemort standing in the doorway watching her.

"Mira, I know that you didn't want to see that but if you tell me what it is you saw, I can make it go away. You won't have to remember it anymore."

Mira noticed Voldemort now and she cowered back against the stone wall. "He was there. A man with dark hair and glasses and girl with hair like me."

Bellatrix smiled now, her dark eyes meeting Voldemort's for a moment. "That's right, Mira … tell me what you saw."

She shivered at the soft voice, but when she looked into Bella's cold, dark eyes, she knew she wasn't safe. She cried out as an image swept over her. Her entire body stiffened. Her voice became powerful, sounding years older than her own.

"_His right hand will fall first, the only one he ever loved. The Flame's Guardian shall be the one to destroy her. Her death shall make Him grieve, make Him human. The last of His emotions will he let go of to embrace immortal life. He will become a god. The Conqueror shall use His Immortality against him. The Conqueror will have power that He will know not and the Flame will come to the aid of the Conqueror with an ancient gift, an ancient power. Neither can live while the other survives … Immortal life, and He will die."_

Mira collapsed to the ground then, her breathing heavy. She yelped when Voldemort grabbed her, pulling her up to her feet.

"What does that mean?"

Bellatrix shook her head. "She cannot know, my Lord; she is young and does not understand what she says."

Voldemort's red eyes met hers and he scowled. "Put her back in the damn cage. She will tell me exactly what she saw. I'm tired of these damn cryptic messages." Bellatrix locked Mira back up in the tiny cage and Voldemort surrounded her in flames again. "She will tell me everything that she knows … or I will take the visions away from her."

Bellatrix glanced at him in surprise. "But my Lord, how would you achieve such a task? Seers are rare and known for their power."

Voldemort grinned, his red eyes glowing as he stared at the tiny girl. "Do not question me, Bella, for I always know."

Then he turned and walked out of the room, his cloak billowing out behind him.

Bellatrix's eyes fell onto the unconscious girl and she sighed. Just what exactly did that prophecy mean?


	4. Back to School with Secrets and Warnings

Chapter IV – Back to School with Secrets and Warnings

**Chapter IV – Back to School with Secrets and Warnings**

**The** last few days of summer had gone by fast and now it was time to return to their final year at school. Harry stood holding Lizzy in his arms in Lyra's bedroom as he watched his father try to get Lyra dressed and ready. He was working at braiding her hair and he was really struggling with it.

"Da, why don't you just use a spell?"

James snorted. "Do you think I actually know any spells to braid hair?"

Harry grinned. "You could. How am I supposed to know what you do?"

James gave him a dirty look and he grinned as Foolish stepped into the room. "Hey boy, come here to visit Lyra?"

Foolish seemed to nod and made himself comfortable on Lyra's bed. He was getting old. He was almost fourteen years old now and had spent most of the summer in someone's bed.

Lyra smiled at him and scratched his ear. "Hi, Foolish."

Harry grinned. "He's been quiet the last few years."

James glanced at the dog and nodded. "He's getting old, Harry. He keeps to himself most of the time. I think Lyra might be good for him though. She gets him playing a bit."

He nodded. "Yeah."

James smiled at him. "He's got a few years left in him, Harry, don't worry."

Harry grinned at that and kissed the top of Lizzy's head. "Where's Mum anyway?"

"She's talking to Lexy and Tonks about something … Petunia, I think. She's probably telling them to keep an eye on their husbands, as she knows that they will be coming with me when I go to bash Vernon's face in."

Harry sighed. He couldn't say that he blamed his father, but at the same time, he just wanted them to go away. "I agree with Mum on this, Da. I mean, I know that he deserves it. He's a bas – er prat and he did a terrible thing, but I just … I would much rather that they just stay out of our lives all together."

James shrugged as he finished with Lyra and his eyes' met his son's. "I don't care. He … I can't believe she never told me what he did. He's seriously a dead man. I don't want them in our lives either but … I can't just let this go."

Harry nodded as he watched Lyra move to look at herself in the mirror, as if she was approving her father's work. "I just think that it will cause more problems. We don't need them in our life."

"I know that … but I can't not do anything, Harry." James explained. "I just can't."

"I get that. So how are we getting to King's Cross?" Harry asked, deciding that it was best to change the subject.

"Portkey straight to the station. Dumbledore seems to think it's the safest bet at the moment." James replied.

Harry nodded. "Alright."

"Da, my head looks funny." Lyra replied, making Harry laugh.

James sighed. "Daddy tried princess, I think you better have mummy fix your hair."

Lyra nodded. "Yeah, you're bad at it."

She hurried out of the room and Harry smirked at him. "Good thing I wasn't a girl."

James rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'll learn eventually! Now come on; let's head downstairs. We've got to get everyone together for the portkey."

Harry nodded and followed his father downstairs. But he couldn't help but wonder if confronting Vernon Dursley after so many years would only cause more problems in the end.

**Seamus** fidgeted impatiently from his seat on the train. He hadn't gotten to see Lavender all summer since she had gone on vacation and he missed her terribly. He kept glancing out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of her.

"Looking for me?" Lavender asked, grinning when Seamus turned around and his face lit up

"Damn straight!" He pulled her down into his lap and brushed her hair back. "I missed you."

She smiled and cupped his face in her hands. "I missed you, too." Then she leaned in to kiss him softly.

"I really, really missed you. How was your trip?" Seamus asked, cuddling her closer on his lap.

Lavender shrugged. "Pretty good. I got to do lots of shopping."

He laughed. "That can't be good. You and shopping is a dangerous thing to combine."

She snuggled a bit in his lap and cupped his face again. "It was good. My Uncle Sam likes to spoil me. He's a muggle and basically gives me free reign over his credit card."

Seamus laughed. "Big trouble then."

She smiled. "Possibly. So are you going to kiss me at some point? Or do I have to initiate again?"

Seamus grinned. "I was thinking about it."

His hands slid around her waist and down to cup her bum. Lavender's eyebrows rose slightly and he moved his hands back to her hips.

"Nice try, Mr. Finnigan."

"Hey, a guy's got to cop a feel when he can," he replied.

Lavender laughed. "I really did miss you."

Seamus grinned and pulled her closer, tilting his forehead down to hers. "Good." Then he gently brought his lips down to meet hers.

Lavender slipped her arms around his neck and leaned into him, leaned into the kiss. He had always been the one that she had clung to. Seamus had, unknowingly, always helped her out with warm hugs and sweet words and now she knew that she could take advantage of those moments since they were dating. Now she had a reason to cuddle. She needed those moments. Parvati knew that and always made sure to have a spectacular girls' night the first night back. Lavender needed a break and some fun so that she could push the memories of her summer behind her. So that she could forget why it was that she never wanted to go home; why she avoided her parents; why she clung to the moments when her Uncle Sam spoiled her, knowing it was the only thing he could do; why she avoided her father

Seamus could never find out about that.

Parvati knowing was different, after all. A best friend … and she had seen first hand that summer three years ago when she had decided to drop by and visit unexpectedly.

Lavender closed her eyes and moved her hands down Seamus' chest, feeling his heartbeat under her hands. It didn't matter, she thought as she smiled at him. She would be eighteen on October tenth and then she would no longer be under his thumb. That was all that mattered.

She closed her mind from the thoughts and instead lost herself in Seamus and the feel of his lips on hers.

**Blaise** smiled at Daphne as she closed the compartment doors on the train and slid into his lap. They had spent most of the summer together but he still wanted to spend every waking moment with her. He wanted to marry her. His arms moved around her waist and she cuddled close as he remembered the weekend, only six weeks before, when they had managed to sneak off to a cottage in the country. They had spent the entire weekend making love.

Daphne grinned at him. "I missed you."

"Me too. Longest two weeks of my life," he murmured as he began to nibble at her neck.

She nodded. It had been the longest two weeks of her life. She didn't know how she was going to tell him the news. Her parents had flipped naturally, but she supposed she knew that was coming. It didn't make having to tell Blaise any easier.

"Did you get my owl?"

Blaise nodded as he moved up to nibble along her ear. "I did. You said that you needed to talk to me about something very important." He pulled back to look at her. "What's up, Daph?"

Daphne sighed and licked her lips, her eyes falling down to where he was holding her hands. "Well, something rather large actually."

"What?" He asked, moving her hand to his lips for a kiss. "Honey, you can tell me anything."

"I think we should get married, as soon as possible."

Blaise glanced at his fiancée in surprise. "Well, that's sudden. Why?"

Daphne shrugged. "Let's get married this weekend, Blaise. I'm sure Dumbledore won't have a problem marrying us or anything. You know that he carries the license to do so."

"Daph, you know that I want to marry you as soon as I can, but why the sudden push? You told me that you wanted to finish school first?"

"I'm pregnant."

Blaise's eyes widened. "Oh."

"Oh?" Daphne exclaimed. "OH! That's all you can say!"

He shrugged. "Daph, I was hardly expecting –"

"And you think I was?"

Blaise shook his head. "Baby, no I … bloody hell. When are you, you know?"

Daphne sighed. "April, middle of the month, I suppose."

He nodded and let out a deep breath. "You're positive?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I had a healer check me out."

Blaise took another deep breath. "I love you, Daphne."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around him. "I know. I love you too. But I'm scared, Blaise. I mean, we're only seventeen and we're not even finished school or anything. What if we're not ready?"

Blaise ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing gesture. "Do you want the baby, Daph?"

She nodded. "How could I not?"

"Daphne, we may not be ready yet but we'll make sure we're ready by the time the baby comes. You'll be a great mum."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Can we get married this weekend?"

Blaise grinned and kissed the tip of her nose. "Count on it."

**Harry** and everyone else arrived on Platform 9 and 3/4s five minutes before the train was set to leave. The complications had mostly been forgetfulness, so that by the time they arrived, everyone managed a quick goodbye, rushing onto the train. Harry held Ginny's hand in his as they found a compartment with Seamus and Lavender in it.

"Hey guys, mind if we come in?" Harry asked.

Seamus grinned at him. "Nah, come on in and make yourselves comfortable."

Harry levitated his and Ginny's trunks up over top and took a seat, pulling Ginny down into his lap. "So how was your guys' summer?"

Lavender smiled. "Mine was good. I went on a trip to Italy with my Uncle Sam."

"Wow," Ginny replied. "I bet it was beautiful, right?"

Lavender nodded. "Incredibly. There were lots of cute guys to flirt with too." She laughed when Seamus patted her bum playfully. "Of course, I had to tell them that I was taken back home. And the clothes, Ginny … they were beautiful! I bought so much! You'll have to come up to our dorm tonight and join in our Girls' Night so you can see."

"Girls' Night?" Seamus asked, his eyes widening. "Is that where you guys parade around half-naked and have pillow fights? You know, drink alcohol and do sexy things?"

Lavender rolled her eyes. "You keep dreaming, sweetie."

Harry laughed. "So what do you do at a Girls' Night?"

Ginny grinned and turned to kiss him softly. "That's for blokes like you to dream about."

They all looked up when Blaise and Daphne walked in.

"Hey Zabini, how was your summer?" Harry asked.

Blaise grinned and pulled Daphne down into his lap. "It was good. I spent most of the time with Daph here."

Daphne nodded. "Yeah, it was good."

Ginny smiled warmly at Daphne. "Are you two okay? You seem a bit … off?" She reached out to take Daphne's hands and gasped at the storm of emotions that ripped through her. Her eyes widened. "Daphne!"

Daphne realized what had happened, then she sighed. "We're going to ask Dumbledore to marry us on the weekend."

Seamus glanced back and forth from Ginny to Daphne, a bewildered look on his face. "What just happened?"

The compartment door opened up and Draco stepped in with Delilah. "Hey, everyone. We got distracted by a snogging Longbottom and Lovegood."

"Hey!" Neville exclaimed, coming up behind them with Luna's hand in his. "We were only snogging for a moment."

Everyone laughed as Draco, Delilah, Neville, and Luna made themselves comfortable in the compartment.

Ginny was still staring at Daphne and Blaise. "I won't say anything but I just … how is this going to work?"

Daphne's eyes met Blaise's and she shrugged. "We'll figure it out after we talk to Dumbledore."

Harry nodded at them. "What's going on?"

Blaise sighed and held his fiancée closer. "Daph and I are going to have a baby."

The entire compartment was silent as Draco sighed. "Wow, I missed something."

The compartment door slid open again as Colin and Demelza stepped inside holding hands.

Demelza smiled. "Hello, everyone."

Colin nodded. "Yeah, hi."

Ted and Dana came up behind them. "Hey, we wondered where everyone ran off to."

Harry nodded and magically expanded the compartment. "It was getting a little crowded in here."

Ted grinned. "A bit yeah." He took a seat, pulling Dana down into his lap. "So, it looks like we walked in on something big here."

Demelza nodded. "Is everything alright?"

Daphne smiled. "It's fine. Blaise and I just announced that were going to ask Dumbledore to marry us on the weekend, rather then wait."

Colin grinned. "That's great! Congratulations! I'd love to take pictures for you, if you would like?"

"That would be great. Thanks Colin," Blaise supplied.

Ron and Hermione slipped inside the compartment to place some of their belongings down. Ron grinned. "Wow, crowded in here."

Hermione smiled. "How was everyone's summer?"

Everyone smiled and managed to say good.

She grinned. "Good to know. Well, Ron and I have to be going to run the prefect's meeting. We'll meet you back here later."

Draco wrinkled his nose as he stood up. "Right, meeting, forgot."

Ron grinned. "Don't worry, mate, I'll hex Pansy for you."

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, YOU MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT! YOU'RE THE HEAD BOY!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron winced. "Right, forgot about that."

Harry grinned. "Lots of responsibility, mate."

Ron grumbled. "Why the hell did Dumbledore pick me?"

Seamus laughed. "Um … good question."

Everyone laughed as Draco, Ron, and Hermione left the room.

Seamus grinned. "Alright, so let's get back to this Girls' Night thing, are you guys going to be in like sexy undergarments and things? Will there be pictures?"

Lavender rolled her eyes. "No and no."

Ginny laughed. "Seamus, it's called a girls' night for a reason. No boys allowed."

"How else would we talk about them?" Demelza asked.

"Wow, wow, wow," Colin exclaimed. "You talk about us? What do you say?"

Luna grinned mischievously. "Oh you know, size and technique."

Every guy in the room's jaw dropped open.

"Wh-what?" Seamus exclaimed. "You talk about stuff like that?"

Dana rolled her eyes. "And you don't?"

"No, we don't." Harry replied.

Seamus snorted. "Dean does."

As if he had known about the conversation, the compartment door opened and Dean stood there with Parvati. "Hey, all."

Parvati grinned and took a seat next to Lavender. "What are you all talking about?"

"You," Seamus supplied. "As in Dean and how he likes to brag."

Dean feigned looking shocked. "What? Okay, yeah, I brag a lot. What about it?"

Parvati rolled her eyes. "Don't I know it! We break up and he's with a different girl constantly."

Dean shrugged and kissed her hand. "Quit breaking my heart then, love."

Lavender laughed. "I don't even want to pretend to understand your relationship."

Seamus shrugged. He didn't even quite understand it. Dean and Parvati had been a couple since fifth year. They would shag like rabbits and then have a huge blow out, breaking up. Dean would be dating tons of other girls until Parvati forgave him and then they couldn't keep their hands off of each other all over again. "Neither do I."

As conversations changed to summer events, Parvati turned to Lavender. "How was your summer?"

Lavender shrugged. "It was alright. Italy was fun."

Parvati glared at her. "Don't Lave, I'm your best and I'm not going to take any BS from you."

She sighed and slid off of Seamus' lap, tugging on Parvati's hand and leaving the compartment. They locked themselves in the luggage compartment before she spoke.

"It was fine, really. I managed alright."

Parvati rolled her eyes. "Listen, I know that you won't tell Seamus. But honestly, you and he have been close since third year. He knows everything, except this. Would you even have told me if I hadn't shown up at your house that summer?"

Lavender stared down at her hands and shrugged. "No."

Parvati reached out and grabbed her arm, squeezing gently when Lavender yelped she glared at her. "I'm tired of the lies, Lavender. If you don't tell Seamus, I will."

Lavender shook her head. "Vat, no please! You promised that you wouldn't tell anyone! I'll be eighteen in 2 months and … I'm not going back! Not ever!"

Parvati sighed. "He's going to see the marks, Lave; I know you've got them. I don't understand why you went back anyway, you've been legal for a year. Just because your mother is a muggle …"

Lavender shrugged and tugged at the long sleeves she wore. "It doesn't matter … it will be the same as always. They'll be gone in a week. I can keep him at bay until then."

"Did he tell you that you had to pay for room and board again?" Parvati asked.

"It doesn't matter. I escaped through the window both times and the third time I hit him, the bloke, with … it doesn't matter."

Parvati sighed as she watched her friend hurry out of the room. It did matter; she just wished that there was something she could do about it.

Lavender headed back to the compartment and snuggled back into Seamus' lap. He grinned at her and kissed her softly. "Hey, where did you go?"

"Girl talk." She replied, kissing him again before she turned back to everyone in the room.

Parvati came into the compartment and Lavender could feel her glare but she ignored it. She couldn't tell Seamus, and that was that.

**Ginny** had noticed the exchange between Lavender and Parvati and she wondered on it. They had always been the same the first week of school. Arguing about something that always made the normally happy and ditzy Lavender withdrawn but within a few days she always bounced back.

"_I wonder what's up with Lavender and Parvati_," she asked Harry mentally.

Harry heard it and wondered on it. "_No idea. I didn't notice anything_."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "_Big surprise_." She kissed him and he grinned at her.

"Harry, what do you think?" Dean asked.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," Harry replied.

Blaise grinned. "Dean wants to know what you think of having meetings of the DA strictly for Order members."

Harry shrugged. "I'm not following you."

"Well, the DA is still going on, but I think that the group of us that are in the Order should be learning a bit more of the difficult spells. I mean, we should be separated a bit." Dean suggested.

Harry nodded. "Well, you basically are but yeah, I know what you mean. Sirius mentioned that to me this summer. We'll work it out once school gets going."

Delilah smiled. "School … it should be interesting."

Ginny nodded. "We'll be fine, Del; it will be hard, though."

"What will be hard?" Colin asked, his eyes darting back between them.

"Colin, Dumbledore asked Delilah and I to skip sixth year. Our grades were so good that he thinks sixth year won't be enough of a challenge. Plus there's the bonus of Harry and Draco being in seventh year." Ginny explained.

Parvati grinned. "Ooo, moving up with your honeys, very nice."

Colin was staring at her in surprise. "You're just mentioning this now!"

Ginny sighed. "Colin, I only just found out less then two days ago!"

He sighed. "I'm going to miss you. Who's going to help me out in class?"

She smiled. "Me of course. I just won't be in those classes with you."

Harry nodded. "Her grades were incredible Colin. Sixth year would have been a joke for her. Delilah too. Dumbledore made the right decision here."

"Wow," Demelza said. "I don't even know … does that mean your graduating this year?"

Ginny nodded. "It does. It will be a tough year."

"More so than we thought," Hermione replied from the doorway, her face pale.

Ron and Draco nudged her through, and Ron pulled her down into his lap.

"What happened?" Harry asked, his eyes darting back and forth between his friends.

Draco sighed. "Serious rules this year mostly and there's been another death."

"Who?" Everyone asked at once.

Hermione closed her eyes. "Hannah. Harry, she didn't show up for the prefects meeting. We asked Ernie and he didn't know. Then just as the meeting was ending …"

"We got an owl from Dumbledore," Ron finished. "Her home was attacked this morning by Death Eaters and the entire family was murdered."

"Killed in their beds." Draco replied. "We don't know the details, but from what the owl from Dumbledore said; they didn't even wake up."

The compartment was silent.

After about five minutes Harry spoke up. "Do you … do you know why she was killed?"

Hermione shook her head no, tears in her eyes. "No, there wasn't a reason."

Harry nodded. It was all so unreal. Logically he knew that they weren't lying to him and that Hannah was dead but … she had been his first girlfriend. His first kiss. He was never going to forget the excitement when she had let him touch her and kiss her …

"_Its okay Harry_," Ginny murmured mentally. _"I liked Hannah, too."_

"_She was special, Ginny. She was sweet and beautiful and so nice … I loved her in a friendly, first girlfriend way. I can't believe she's gone."_

"_We'll make them pay for her death, Harry. We'll all fight for her._"

Harry nodded and this time he spoke out loud. "This is war and we're all going to fight for her. For everyone that's been lost."

"Sun Tzu," Colin murmured.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Sun Tzu," Colin said again. "He was a Chinese general and he wrote strategies for war and stuff like that 2500 years before Common Era. His work is well known and I think … I think you should look at it. Because you were right … this is a war and its time we all start figuring out how to fight one."

"Why should I look at his work?" Harry asked. "I'm hardly a general."

Colin shrugged. "But you really are. '_Regard your soldiers as your children, and they will follow you into the deepest valleys. Look on them as your own beloved sons, and they will stand by you even unto death.' _That's one of his quotes. He was a brilliant man. He has some points on war strategies as well in his book_ The Art of War._ My personal favourite is '_If your enemy is secure at all points, be prepared for him. If he is in superior strength, evade him. If your opponent is temperamental, seek to irritate him. Pretend to be weak, that he may grow arrogant. If he is taking his ease, give him no rest. If his forces are united, separate them. If sovereign and subject are in accord, put division between them. Attack him where he is unprepared, appear where you are not expected.'_ I did an assignment on him in primary school back before I came to Hogwarts. He was a muggle but … Harry, just check out his work."

Harry nodded. That one quote was quite brilliant and he knew that he planned to check out this Sun Tzu guy. "Yeah, I will."

Ted sighed. "This really cuts close to home. Hannah was always so nice to me. I can't believe she's gone."

Ginny nodded. "Me neither. It seems unreal."

"I'm sure Dumbledore will say something about it at the feast," Harry replied. "Hannah was special."

"You dated her back in forth year, didn't you?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah, I did." Harry replied. "She was sweet and really wonderful. I needed her those first few months."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I dated her for a while at the end of forth. She was special, Harry. She was just always alive, with a smile on her face and she was always truly concerned about others."

"She was really talented with a wand." Hermione replied. "She had improved drastically in the DA and she was ready to fight against Voldemort. She was ready to help the world."

"We're all going to miss her." Lavender replied. "She was fun and she was …" her eyes met Parvati's for a moment. "Kind to me."

No one spoke again for a while.

Blaise spoke up then. "So this may not be the right time for this, but … Daph and I would like what we told you to be kept a secret?"

Ron looked confused. "What's going on?"

Blaise smiled. "Daphne and I are going to ask Dumbledore to marry us this weekend."

"How would that work?" Hermione asked. "You two are both still in school."

"It's not uncommon," Daphne replied. "Besides, we want get married before …"

"The baby," Blaise continued. "Daphne and I are going to have a baby, sometime in April."

"Wow," Ron murmured. "Didn't expect that."

Blaise grinned. "Neither did we. Look, we know that we can't keep it a complete secret, but for now …"

Seamus nodded. "Hey, not a problem, Zabini. Your secret is safe with us."

The rest of the room nodded in consent.

Hermione glanced out the window and sighed. "Come on; we're almost at school, we should start rounding up the first years."

Ron and Draco nodded and followed her out of the compartment.

It was only a few minutes later when the train stopped and Harry sighed. It was time to start seventh year.

**Harry** held Ginny's hand in his as they headed into the castle. He still couldn't believe that Hannah was gone. He felt Ginny squeeze his hand gently and he nodded. He did a quick glance around and then he pulled her into the nearby broom closet.

"Harry James Potter! A broom closet! The feast is just about to start!" Ginny exclaimed.

He nodded and pulled her close so that her head rested against his heart.

Ginny sighed and held him for a moment. She could feel the sadness coming from him. He blamed himself for her death. His emotions were a mix of anger and sadness. "It's not your fault, honey." She stood on her toes to kiss him softly, giving him comfort through her magic when they kissed.

Harry felt the warmth go through him and when she pulled back he sighed and tilted his forehead down to hers. "I know that, logically. But Hannah was … she can't be dead, Gin."

Ginny stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing his lips to hers. She knew what he needed. He needed to feel and to remember what it was like to live. She sent warmth and comfort to him again as her lips met his softly, nibbling here and there until he moaned and his tongue met hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pressed her back against the door of the closet, his hands on her behind.

Harry deepened the kiss. He needed it. He needed her. He just wanted to feel, to live, to remember that even through the darkness there was light. Ginny was his light. Her hands were in his hair as she kissed him with such passion that he ached. His body reacted instantly to her touch and to her lips. She murmured his name as his lips moved down her neck. He popped open the first few buttons of her blouse, trailing his lips over the exposed skin and inhaling her scent. She was his everything.

Ginny moaned when his left hand slipped up her kilt to trail over her dragon. His fingers brushed the silk of her knickers and she gasped, holding him closer. She could feel his reaction to their kissing and she knew that they had to stop before it got out of control.

"Harry," she murmured, as he nibbled at her neck.

"I know," he groaned. He kissed her deeply again and then he put her back down onto the ground. "I love you. I love you so much."

Ginny smiled and took his hand in hers. "I love you, too. Now come on, let's go to the feast."

He nodded and leaned down to kiss her again. "Thank you."

She smiled. "You are very welcome."

She quickly made sure that her blouse was fixed and her skirt was alright before she let Harry open the closet door.

He turned to give her a wicked grin. "Coast is clear."

Harry held her hand in his as they headed into the crowd of students still making their way into the Great Hall. They took their seats with Seamus smirking at them.

"You two get lost?"

Dean snorted. "Yeah, in a broom closet."

Ginny blushed. "Oh, sod off."

Harry laughed. "You tell them, Gin." He leaned down to kiss her softly and held her hand in his as they watched the first years approach the head table. McGonagall stood up there with the Sorting Hat. The hall went silent and the hat burst into song.

_I have warned more then once_

_That danger lurks close by_

_Twice I have informed_

_That people are going to die_

_You must unite together_

_All four houses come as one_

_If we want to prevent the darkness_

_Then this must be how it's done_

_Helga Hufflepuff knew the score_

_When she asked for us to call_

_To mix together muggle or magical_

_She would take them all_

_Tis Hufflepuff that understood_

_Blood was not the key_

_Muggleborns and purebloods_

_She said they're all the same to me!_

_Rowena Ravenclaw understood this notion too_

_But in her house she wanted_

_A witch or wizard of intelligence to chew_

_Creativity added in_

_And of course that daunting wit_

_Over all she decided_

_No one was to be twit!_

_This little separation_

_While good to play its part,_

_Did not have the world's best interest_

_When it came to the heart._

_Salazar Slytherin was a great one,_

_His blood was very pure_

_He wanted magic to be bound and done_

_Muggleborns were a chore._

_To keep the magic sacred,_

_He was resourceful and true_

_A bit determined and cunning_

_He was a Parselmouth, too!_

_Slytherin wanted magic to be kept within its roots_

_He thought that uniting with the muggles_

_Was a foolish thing to boot!_

_Godric Gryffindor was the brave one,_

_The one so strong and true_

_He believed that everyone should come_

_And learn the proper cue_

_Said Gryffindor that blood was none_

_That magic lay in the heart_

_T'was because of this fact_

_That Slytherin left the art._

_This disunity started so many years ago_

_It must be fixed now_

_If we want to know where to go_

_To continue on this quest of one_

_Where the paths of darkness and light meet_

_I must separate you all_

_But please it's not a treat!_

_Please do still unite_

_It is only when we are together_

_That we can win the fight_

_To make the world so much better_

_The war is coming,_

_Shadows haunt this town_

_The Dark Lord is coming_

_He will watch us drown._

_Hate and greed are pointless_

_They won't get you anywhere,_

_It is only by joining together_

_That you can cover the bases fair._

_The four founders understood_

_The importance of learning_

_But the one thing they missed_

_Was uniting during the warning_

_I warned you once_

_I warned you twice_

_And here I am again_

_Unite it all under one_

_The war is set to win!_

_Now I may just be a hat_

_But I know a thing or to_

_Gryffindor gave me my brain_

_And now I'm sharing it with you._

_I know the times look dark and sad_

_But never, never fear_

_I may just be a Sorting Hat_

_But I hold you all so dear._

_This world has been good to me_

_Where I sit on the headmaster's shelf_

_I hear a thing or two sometimes_

_And I just can't help myself._

_Darkness looms ahead of you all_

_Yet here I am to sort,_

_I promise to shut up now_

_As long as you don't stay apart_

_My warnings may be all I have_

_But I trust that you will listen_

_My job here is done now_

_Unite! It is your mission!_

The hall was silent when the hat stopped singing. Harry glanced at Ginny.

"That was the most intense warning yet. The last few years he's been … well, subtle."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I noticed."

McGonagall began to call out the list of names and after about ten minutes, all of the students took their seats. Once McGonagall was seated next to Dumbledore, he stood up.

"Welcome, welcome everyone to another year. Welcome to the new students as well as our returning ones. But now is not the time for speeches, tuck in." He took a seat just as the food arrived.

"Thank Merlin!" Ron groaned. "I thought that I was going to die."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Hardly. You eat entirely too much."

Lavender nodded. "Yeah, Ron, how is it possible that you don't weigh five hundred pounds?"

"He's a growing boy, Lave!" Seamus replied with a grin.

Ron simply gave him a 'thumbs up sign', as he shoved some chicken in his mouth.

When dinner was finished and desserts had been swept away, Dumbledore stood up again.

"Now that we are well-fed and watered, I have some announcements to make. First of all, I would like to mention how pleased we all are to have Professor Sirius Black back for a second year. He seems to have broken our rather large streak of losing DADA teachers."

Sirius stood up and gave a little bow, making the students laugh.

"He never changes," Harry murmured.

Ginny grinned. "We never want him to."

Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you, Sirius. Secondly, I'd like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden, as is the village of Hogsmeade, to those below third year. As to our older students, trips to the village of Hogsmeade will be discussed, but with the lurking dangers they may be cancelled for the year."

There was some booing throughout the hall and Dumbledore nodded.

"We will see. Thirdly, I would like to introduce our new Head Boy and Girl who are both from Gryffindor House, this year. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, please stand up."

Ron blushed as he got to his feet and Hermione grinned broadly.

"The Head Boy and Girl will be there to help anyone who may need it, along with the prefects from all of the houses. Those of you who have kept up on the news during the summer, we have suffered two horrible tragedies. Ellie Douglas, a fine young woman was killed by Death Eaters in July. Her family and friends shall mourn her passing and remember her kindness. Another tragedy happened only this morning. Hannah Abbott, of Hufflepuff House, was murdered this morning along with her entire family. Why one might ask? Because of no reason. This is war. Lord Voldemort doesn't care much for reasoning. Innocents are lost in a war. Hannah was sweet and kind, and she will be missed by all those who knew her and loved her. I would like to take a moment of silence to remember, Hannah."

The hall was silent for a few moments, though Harry noticed a few snickers from the Slytherin table.

Dumbledore nodded then. "Hannah will always be in our hearts. Go now, and get yourselves settled. Classes begin tomorrow."

The hall was soon filled with noise as everyone got up to go. Ron and Hermione moved away to find the first years and Harry held Ginny's hand in his as they followed Seamus and Lavender up to the common room. When they stood outside of the Fat Lady, she smiled at them.

"Password?"

"Er," Seamus murmured.

"Dumbledore's Army," Ginny replied and the portrait swung open. "I asked Hermione."

Harry grinned. "I like the password this year."

Lavender laughed. "Yeah."

Seamus and Harry both kissed their girlfriends goodnight before they headed upstairs.

Ginny smiled at Lavender. "So, may I still join your Girls' Night?"

Lavender grinned. "Of course! Come on up! So, since you're moving up to seventh year, will you be sharing a dorm with us?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. I guess wherever my trunk is."

She followed Lavender into the dormitory now marked as seventh years and noticed her trunk at the end of the bed near the window.

"Guess so."

Parvati was already unpacking her things and she nodded at them. "Hello. Lavender, we need to talk."

Lavender's eyes darted to Ginny and she shook her head. "Later, Vat, I don't have time right now." She stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Parvati sighed and Ginny glanced at her questioningly. "I don't know what's going on, but it seems pretty big."

"It is!" Parvati exclaimed. "She's my best friend, Ginny, and she has this problem but she won't share it with me and she won't listen to me when I tell her that she has to tell Seamus. If she doesn't tell him then I'm going to. I'm tired of her keeping this all in and Seamus is just the person to help her."

Ginny nodded. "Keep working at her then. If it's this big then Seamus definitely has a right to know about it."

"I will. So I just realized, it's only the three of us. Hermione has her own room now, as Head Girl."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm kind of glad I'm up here. Dana and Andrea were great but … they were annoying." Ginny replied making Parvati laugh.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll think the same of us!"

Lavender stepped out of the bathroom then and headed straight downstairs without saying a word.

Parvati sighed. "I'm going after her. She needs a good lecture. I don't think Girls' Night will happen tonight, though. Not with Lavender being so uptight."

Ginny nodded as she watched her go and she wondered again just what it was that Lavender was hiding.

**Lavender** made it to the common room before Parvati grabbed her arm and spun her around. The common room was deserted and she sighed. "I don't want to talk about it! Do I have to go over this every year?"

Parvati glared at her. "Yes! And just like every year I'm going to get it out of you! Damn, Lavender, you just don't get it! You're my best friend and I care about what happens to you! What happened this time, Lave?"

Lavender nodded. "I know. I just … he sold me."

"What?"

Lavender sighed and her eyes darted to the deserted stairs before she turned to her friend. "He said that I … that I was the reason we had no money, that I needed to start proving myself. He said that last year I had made a fool of him when I had escaped. He said that this time I was going to bring him some money for living there. Mum was just crying in the corner. She doesn't even do anything any more. She's broken."

"What happened, Lave?"

"He locked me in my bedroom and there was a man there. He was handsome enough I suppose and only in his thirties, but I froze. This time I was locked in and I didn't know … he grabbed me and, for a minute, I let him. I was so scared. Last summer, I wasn't locked in and I ran. Dad says I made a fool of him by running and that the men had paid good money for me. I only froze for a moment this time. I was locked in the room with him. " Tears welled up in her eyes now. "It was only for a minute and then I came back to myself and I tried to kick him where it hurts but he stopped me. He picked me up as if I weighed nothing and he threw me on the bed. I slapped him and I hit him and he ripped my skirt but I managed to get away. I broke the window with my elbow and I jumped."

"Oh Merlin," Parvati murmured, pulling her friend close. "Lavender, were you alright?"

She nodded. "I was fine, I hurt my foot, sprained it but I ran anyway. I just kept running until the muggle police brought me back."

"I bet your father wasn't happy."

"He doesn't know what he's doing, Parvati. He's a horrible drunk and when he wants alcohol, but can't afford it he gets mad, that's all, he doesn't mean it." She protested.

"I bet that's what your mother says! You're not around it twenty-four hours a day anymore and it's changed you. I remember how withdrawn you were when we first met, but it only took a few weeks to get you going." Parvati explained. "But every year when you come back you have the same excuses. This time it's not going to cut it. Your Uncle Sam wants you to live with him and if your mother wasn't so damn stubborn … just because you're not yet an adult in the muggle world doesn't mean … you have to tell Seamus."

_**Meanwhile …**_

Seamus headed downstairs, hoping that there was still a fire going in the common room. He was wide awake for some reason and figured heading down there to read for a bit would make him sleepy. Books were good at that sort of thing. He stopped in his tracks, hidden from the common room when he heard Parvati's voice.

"You have to tell Seamus."

"I can't, Vat! He would hate me for keeping this from him! He would think I was … a harlot or something!"

Parvati sighed. "He would not! He loves you! He knows everything about you except this! Lave, you have to tell him!"

"No!" Lavender insisted. "I don't have to! I'll be eighteen in October and I won't have to go back! That part of my life is over. It's done with. Seamus is my future. It doesn't matter."

"It does matter! I'm tired of trying to convince you otherwise." Parvati exclaimed. "I'm tired of seeing that wounded look in your eyes when you come back. I'm tired of you hiding … look, Lavender, I love you and I can't stand to see you like this. Either you tell Seamus or I will."

Seamus stepped out into the common room as Parvati stormed up the stairs. Lavender was curled up on the couch, tears rolling down her cheeks. He took a seat next to her and pulled her into his arms. When she stopped crying, her eyes met his.

"What are you doing down here?"

"Couldn't sleep. What are you keeping from me, Lavender?" He asked.

She froze and he saw the panic flash through her eyes. "N-nothing."

"Don't nothing me, I heard Parvati tell you to tell me. What is it? What are you hiding?"

Lavender jumped to her feet as if to run and he grabbed her arm, pulling her back down. She yelped. Seamus glanced at her in alarm and lifted up the sleeve of her shirt. His eyes darkened at the purple marks there.

"What the hell is this?"

She shook her head and pulled away from him. "Nothing, I, I have to go."

She ran up the stairs to her dorm and Seamus stared after her. He wanted to know what was going on and he wanted to know now. If Lavender wasn't going to tell him then he was just going to have to corner Parvati. With that decision in mind, he headed back up to his dorm, hoping that he could form a plan on how to get her to talk.


	5. A Return to School

Chapter V – A Return to School

**Chapter V – A Return to School**

**Delilah** looked around her new dorm and wrinkled her nose. She had moved up to share a dorm with the seventh year girls. Tracy and Daphne had the beds on either side of her but she was still a bit nervous. Pansy and her groupies were still in the dorm. It was only Mala Crofton, as Janice Langston and Avena Penn were sixth years, but it still didn't do much for her. Janice and Avena had always pissed her off when she had shared a dorm with them, but actually being in the same room night after night with a woman that wanted her dead changed a lot.

She unpacked her things and was just folding her clothes when Pansy walked over to her.

"Listen Knight, just because you're giving out sexual favours to skip a year doesn't mean that I'm going to put up with it. This is my dorm and what I say goes." Pansy replied, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder.

Delilah rolled her eyes. "Right, I'll keep that in mind."

"Delilah?" Draco said from the doorway, his eyes darting back between her and Pansy.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked, as she hurried over to him.

He grinned and slipped his arms around her waist. "It's only the stairs that give off the alarm. I just flew to the top." He pulled out the shrunken broom from his pocket and she laughed.

"Very resourceful, indeed." She pulled his lips down to hers as Pansy glared at them. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides and her eyes shot daggers.

Draco's hands wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer. "I love you. Are you okay in here?"

Delilah nodded. "I'll be fine."

Draco brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. "You can come to me at any time."

She smiled and kissed him again. "I know. Good night, Draco."

He grinned. "Good night." He brought his lips back down to hers and she sighed against his lips.

He tasted so wonderful. He always did, soft and like mints. She could smell his cologne and she burrowed closer, he was what she wanted. Her nerves were humming because she would be sharing a dormitory with Pansy, but that's not what worried her. What worried her was how much she had come to depend on having Draco around the entire summer. She was going to miss everything about him, even though they would still see each other every day. It wasn't going to be the same. This time, they had Pansy to contend with.

She deepened the kiss, nibbling at his lips as his hands twitched at her hips. She grinned against his mouth and slid her hands down to pinch his bum. He retaliated by softly biting her bottom lip. She pulled away, her eyes fluttering open and when she looked into the pale grayish blue eyes grinning at her, she knew. She wondered if she had always known on some conscious level.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked her, running his hand over the small of her back. Both of them were completely oblivious to the way that Pansy's teeth were crunching together and how her wand twitched in her hand.

Delilah nodded; a smile on her face. "I am. I just realized something though."

He grinned at her. "Mm, what's that?"

She smiled and kissed him again and then she whispered it against his lips. "I'm in love with you."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise and he grinned at her. "Oh yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Go on to bed now."

He laughed. "Now wait a minute, I think we should celebrate this realization a bit."

Daphne grinned from where she stood next to her bed. "Nice one, Draco, off to bed now, love."

Delilah laughed and kissed him softly. "Good night." Then she carefully nudged him out the door and closed it in his face.

Draco stood on the landing, rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet and he grinned. It was the perfect way to start the new school year. When he climbed back onto his broom, he was whistling.

Delilah turned to face the room with a stupid grin on her face. "I feel wonderful!"

Tracy grinned at her. "You look wonderful. It's easy to see that the two of you are crazy in love with each other. I've never seen Malfoy so cheerful."

Delilah grinned. "He is cheerful, and wonderful. He loves me and I love him, and … we're going to get married!"

Pansy snorted. "If you think that's true then I've got something to say."

"No one cares what you have to say, Pansy," Daphne replied. "So why don't you just shut that hole in your face."

Mala glared at her. "Did she ask you to speak, Greengrass?"

Delilah's eyes met Pansy's as she continued to unpack her trunk. "What do you have to say, Pansy? You lost, I'm marrying Draco."

She smirked. "You may believe that … but things aren't always what they seem."

"Meaning what?" Delilah asked.

Pansy just grinned at her. "Oh, I'm sure you'll find out eventually. I can definitely say that this is going to be one hell of an interesting year."

She turned and headed into the bathroom with Mala behind her and a feeling of dread came over Delilah. She wasn't sure exactly what it was, but all she knew was that Pansy was holding some type of secret, and she was afraid that when she found out, it would ruin all of their lives.

**Ron **stepped inside of his bedroom and looked around. He had his own little common room in front of the fire and a huge double bed in the corner. It was a large room and even provided a desk for him to do homework, as well as a place for him to order food up from the house elves.

Patrolling the corridors as Head Boy hadn't been as bad as he expected. He wasn't sure what he had really been expecting, but getting the badge hadn't been it. He had thought for sure that it would have gone to Harry, or even Draco. Dumbledore obviously thought he deserved the title and he wasn't going to complain. He just hoped that he could live up to what the badge stood for.

His eyes traveled over to the bathroom and he stepped inside. There was a large bathtub as well as a stand-up shower. Two sinks and mirrors outlined the counter with matching cupboards. He pulled open the door on the other side of the bathroom and grinned at Hermione who was carefully placing her belongings around her room.

Ron leaned against the door jamb of the bathroom and just watched her.

She was so beautiful at moments like this when she didn't think anyone was aware. She had changed out of her school robes into silk boxer shorts with pink hearts and to his surprise, his old Canons jersey. It made him smile to see her wearing it. Her hair was down and a bit damp from her shower and her toes were painted a bright pink. He watched as she began to place books from her trunk onto the bookshelf. She was humming a little tune as she worked and Ron tilted his head to watch the sway of her behind as she walked.

"I think those shorts should be mandatory in the uniform," he replied making her jump.

"Ron! You scared me," Hermione exclaimed, holding a hand over her heart. "What are you doing in here?"

He shrugged and stepped into the room. "Nothing really. After you headed up to bed, I did one more sweep with the new prefects who were unsure of exactly their job, then I came up to see our rooms. Very nice, I like that they join together through the bathroom. And I really like that I'm standing here without alarms going off. It gives me all sorts of interesting ideas."

"The Head Boy and Girl are supposed to be able to communicate with each other easily, which is why our rooms are attached and why you can be in here." Hermione explained. "In _Hogwarts: A History_ it states that the founders considered boys to be less trustworthy than girls, but by the time they reached seventh year they figured the Heads could – why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, her hands fluttering up to her hair.

Ron licked his lips and placed his hands on her hips. "Do you have any idea what it does to me when you start spewing out facts like that from this genius brain of yours?"

Hermione blushed. "Ron, that's hardly -," she gasped when he pulled her against him and she could feel exactly what she did to him.

"I don't know what turns me on more, getting you angry or hearing you spew knowledge like a know-it-all."

"I do not act like a know-it-all!" She exclaimed angrily, her eyes flashing.

Ron's body reacted as he leaned in to nibble at her ear. "Or maybe it's a little of both."

Hermione pushed him back a bit. "Ron! This is not the time or place! We're supposed to set a good example for the students! You sneaking into my bedroom at night is not doing that! I think that it would be a lot better if you – oh," she murmured as his hands slid up the Canons' jersey to stroke over breasts. "Well, just for a moment."

He grinned against her neck as he nibbled at her earlobe, trailing along the side and up her jaw to her lips. "Yeah, just a moment." He scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed.

"Ron, we can't … we're … supposed to … example," she moaned as he trailed kisses down her neck. His calloused hands roamed over her legs and under her shirt, stroking and torturing. "Ron" stroke, "this is not", nibble, "appropriate… we must" soft kiss, "mmm, stop it!" He captured her lips again in another deep kiss. "You have to go back to your own room," she murmured.

Ron slipped the jersey up over her head and began to plant kisses over the exposed skin. "Tell me to leave, my Mione, tell me to go." He teased as he nibbled at her stomach, trailing his tongue along the waistband of her boxers.

Hermione arched under his mouth and grabbed a fistful of his hair. "If you leave this room you're a dead man."

He grinned against her stomach and slid up to capture her lips in his. "Good."

**The **next morning, Harry took a seat at the table next to Ginny, yawning. He wasn't really in the mood to be starting school. He had thought fondly of just curling back into bed and sleeping the day away. He felt a bit lazy for the day. He accepted the time table from Professor McGonagall and glanced down at it.

**Monday**

**8:30-11:50 – **_**Defence against the Dark Arts with Professor S. Black**_

_**Lunch**_

**13:00-13:50 – **_**Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Hagrid**_

**14:00-16:50 – **_**History of Magic with Professor Binns**_

**Tuesday**

**8:30-11:50 – **_**Potions with Professor Snape**_

_**Lunch**_

**13:00-14:20 – **_**Ancient Runes with Professor A. Black**_

**14:30-16:20 – **_**Herbology with Professor Sprout**_

**Wednesday**

**8:30-11:50 – **_**Defence against the Dark Arts with Professor S. Black**_

_**Lunch**_

**13:00-15:50 – **_**Charms with Professor Flitwick**_

**16:00-17:00 – **_**Study Hall**_

**Thursday**

**8:30-11:50 – **_**Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall**_

_**Lunch**_

**13:00-15:20 – **_**Potions with Professor Snape**_

**15:30-16:50 – **_**Ancient Runes with Professor A. Black**_

**Friday**

**8:30-9:50 – **_**Charms with Professor Flitwick**_

**10:00-11:50 – **_**Study Hall**_

_**Lunch**_

**13:00-13:50 – **_**Study Hall**_

**14:00-15:20 – **_**Herbology with Professor Sprout**_

**15:30-16:50 – **_**History of Magic with Professor Binns**_

"Full schedule. But at least I've got lots of free periods." Harry replied as he took a sip of his orange juice.

Ginny nodded next to him. "Good our schedules are pretty much the same." She handed hers over to him and he read:

**Monday**

**8:30-11:50 – **_**Defence against the Dark Arts with Professor S. Black**_

_**Lunch**_

**13:00-13:50 – **_**Healing Studies with Madam Pomfrey**_

**14:00-16:50 – **_**History of Magic with Professor Binns**_

**Tuesday**

**8:30-11:50 – **_**Potions with Professor Snape**_

_**Lunch**_

**13:00-14:20 – **_**Ancient Runes with Professor A. Black**_

**14:30-16:30 – **_**Herbology with Professor Sprout**_

**Wednesday**

**8:30-11:50 – **_**Defence against the Dark Arts with Professor S. Black**_

_**Lunch**_

**13:00-15:50 – **_**Charms with Professor Flitwick**_

**16:00-17:00 – **_**Study Hall**_

**Thursday**

**8:30-11:50 – **_**Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall**_

_**Lunch**_

**13:00-15:20 – **_**Potions with Professor Snape**_

**15:30-16:50 – **_**Ancient Runes with Professor A. Black**_

**Friday**

**8:30-9:50 – **_**Charms with Professor Flitwick**_

**10:00-11:50 – **_**Study Hall**_

_**Lunch**_

**13:00-13:50 – **_**Healing Studies with Madam Pomfrey**_

**14:00-15:20 – **_**Herbology with Professor Sprout**_

**15:30-16:50 – **_**History of Magic with Professor Binns**_

"But some of your free periods have Healing Studies in them, that's no fun," Harry whined.

Ginny laughed and kissed his cheek. "We'll find time together."

Ron grumbled a bit as he glanced at his schedule. "Double periods for a lot of classes; look double Snape twice a week!"

Harry grinned. "Well, you wanted to be an Auror too, therefore you need Potions class."

"I'm not even sure how I managed to stay in his class," Ron murmured.

Hermione smiled at him and kissed him softly. "Because you're very intelligent, when you bother to put your mind there."

"What classes are you taking, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh I have the same schedule as you and Ron except I dropped Care of Magical Creatures to continue Arthimency. Professor Vector is just wonderful and I can't imagine not being in his class this year." She explained. "N.E.W.T. students get to look into the theories of numerology and how it affects the well-being of the –"

Loud snores interrupted her from both sides and she let out a huff.

"Honestly! Will you two grow up?"

Harry grinned at her as Ron just smirked and kissed her cheek. "Sorry, Mione, couldn't resist." He winked at Harry and he just grinned.

Ginny reached over to steal a piece of apple from Harry's plate and she grinned at him. "I think Arthimency could be quite fascinating."

Harry slipped his arm around her waist and tickled her hip. "Liar."

She grinned and leaned into him, letting out a tiny shriek as he tickled her. Snape walked by them then, giving them a dirty look.

"The hall is for eating, not frolicking about. Ten points from Gryffindor for disgusting behaviour!"

Ginny stuck her tongue out at his retreating back and Harry grinned, taking her hand and kissing the palm. Her eyes darkened as she looked at him. "He's a git."

Harry smiled and nibbled softly at her lips. "Mmm, he is. Ready to head to class?"

Ginny was about to nod when she noticed Lavender hesitate in the entrance way of the great hall. "In a minute." She hurried to her feet and headed over to her, pulling her back into the entrance way. "Good morning, Lavender."

Lavender managed a small smile. "Hi, Ginny. I want to apologize for last night. I promised you a girls' night and then Vat and I were arguing and … I'm sorry."

Ginny nodded. "Don't worry about it. We have all year. Look, I don't know what's going on with you or what you've been through. I only know that Parvati is really worried, Lavender, and she wants you to tell Seamus. I'm sure he would understand if you gave him the chance. Whatever it is, the two of you can work through it." She reached out to touch Lavender's arm in a gesture of comfort and she felt the pain shoot through and she stumbled.

Lavender grabbed her arm. "Ginny, are you alright?"

Ginny's eyes had turned a dark, rich chocolate as she lifted the sleeve of Lavender's blouse up and saw the purple marks. They looked like fingers that had grabbed her there. "This hurts you?"

Lavender's eyes looked panicked for a minute and she yanked her arm away. "Don't worry about it. I've been taking care of myself for seventeen years."

She reached out and grabbed her arm again. "Lavender, I can make the marks go away. I have … I have powers of healing like that."

Lavender glanced at Ginny closely, her blondish-brown hair framing her face. "I heard that you … that you could do stuff like that."

Ginny nodded. "I can. I won't ask questions, but if you're hurting, I can make the physical bruises go away."

Lavender nodded. "Do it then, please?"

Ginny smiled and reached out, placing her hand on Lavender's arm. She only had to concentrate her mind on the pain she felt there and to will it away. She mentally searched for any other feelings of pain on Lavender and willed them all away. Her entire body ached from the pain when she let go of Lavender.

"Thank you, Ginny. It doesn't hurt anymore," Lavender murmured.

Ginny nodded. "You're welcome."

She watched Lavender hurry away and she stumbled at the pain in her ribs and she wondered just what exactly had caused such physical injury to Lavender Brown. Warm arms encircled her waist and she leaned back against Harry with a sigh.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked; concern in his voice. "You look like you're in pain."

Ginny smiled at him. "I'm fine. I healed Lavender and it will take a good hour for the injuries to disappear from me."

Harry sighed. "Baby, you got to find another way to heal people. You can't always take the pain into yourself like that!"

She smiled and stood on her toes to kiss him softly. "I'll be fine. Let's go to class."

But as they headed to class, she winced at the pain in her ribs and on her outer thighs and she wondered again just what had happened to Lavender.

Harry watched Ginny closely as they took a seat in the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom. She looked like she was really hurting and he was worried about her, but she seemed to be alright otherwise. He moved his attention to Sirius now. He was holding Keira in his arms at the front of the class. Once everyone was settled, he grinned at the class.

"Good morning. I would like to start this class off by showing off my beautiful little angel to everyone," Sirius replied. The girls all made aww noises and some of the guys rolled their eyes. "This is my daughter Keira, who most of you met last year as she was born on June 12th and is currently a little over eleven weeks old. Lex likes to roll her eyes at me, and say I'm a mushy sap when it comes to this angel, but I thought I would share her with you all."

Lexy stood in the doorway of the classroom shaking her head at him. "Yeah, well now you can give her to me as you, Professor Black, have a class to teach." Lexy took Keira from his arms and kissed him softly, causing whistles to go throughout the room before she left.

Sirius grinned at them. "Alright, onto other news. I have broken the record of DADA teachers disappearing and am very proud of that. I never thought I would like teaching, but you lot are fun to have around. Alright, so, let's start off here with some free points for the houses. How much do you guys remember? Vampires can be distinguished in 3 main ways which are … Gorg - Miss Weasley."

Harry grinned at the nickname Sirius had almost used.

Ginny smiled at him. "Vampires are human in form and a normal person would not realize that they are with the demon until it is too late. There are three main ways to know if it is a vampire. By their incisors which tend to be filed down to a point; they tend to have superhuman strength and speed; and lastly they can change their face to that of the demon, usually just before they sweep in for the kill, revealing their true nature."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor. How does one kill a vampire? Miss Bones?"

Susan nodded. "By direct sunlight, beheading, or a stake to the heart. They will turn to ashes immediately."

"Good, ten points to Hufflepuff," Sirius replied. "What are the myths about keeping vampires at bay? Miss Granger?"

"Garlic, holy water, and crosses. But none of them can be guaranteed as some vampires will withstand the pain of the cross or the water and garlic is basically just a myth. It doesn't do much but stink," Hermione offered.

Sirius nodded. "Correct another ten points to Gryffindor. What is so special about vampires? Mr. Potter?"

"They live forever basically. When one becomes a vampire they become immortal and stay forever young, I guess. Like if I became a vampire then I would never grow old or anything. They can live forever."

"Correct. Ten points to Gryffindor. Mr. Goldstein, how does one become a vampire?"

Tony shrugged. "Drinking blood. They bite you and suck your blood until you're an inch from death and then you bite them and suck their blood. It's a big blood-sucking fest. Kind of gross, actually."

"Yes, I would imagine it is. Ten points to Ravenclaw. Miss Parkinson can you tell me why a vampire cannot be a good person?" Sirius asked.

"Because it's a demon," Pansy supplied. "Demons don't get that chance."

Sirius nodded. "Partly yes, five points to Slytherin. Miss Knight, do you know why?"

Delilah nodded. "Like Pansy said it's a demon and when the person turns into a vampire they lose their soul. The soul is what makes a person human which is why the Dementors are such horrible creatures. It is possible to live without a soul but you become nothing. A vampire is a person without a soul but the demon resides inside of the body. The vampire would have all of the same memories as their life but they are no longer the person you once knew as the demon has taken over."

Sirius grinned. "Excellent. Fifteen points to Slytherin for comparison to Dementors. Alright, good to know you remember those creatures. Let's move on … werewolves … how does one know that someone is a werewolf? Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville scratched his nose as he spoke. "They are gone during the moon cycle."

"Yes, five points to Gryffindor. What is it about werewolves though that are different from vampires? Mr. Hopkins?"

Wayne shrugged in his seat. "Werewolves are not demons."

Sirius nodded. "Good, five points to Hufflepuff. Mr. Zabini can you tell me what werewolves are, if they are not demons?"

Blaise nodded. "They're human. They were bitten by a werewolf at some point, and that tainted their blood. During every full moon cycle, they turn into the creature that bit them. It is simply a vicious animal that takes over the mind. It can be fought though, and the person can control the wolf inside of him, especially with the help of the Wolfsbane potion."

"Excellent, ten points to Slytherin. Now, if a werewolf is not in fact a demon, but an animal of a sort, then what distinguishes a werewolf from a wolf?" Sirius asked. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"The snout is longer then a normal wolf and the wolf is pretty much human sized in form." Draco explained. "It also has a distinguished howl."

Sirius nodded. "Excellent, ten more points to Slytherin. Now, let's move onto demons themselves, they are fascinating creatures that most people don't really know a lot about. Miss Granger what can you tell me about demons?"

Hermione looked alarmed by this and Harry grinned to himself. Demons had not been a subject in the textbook. "Well, they are thought to be evil by muggles and to not exist."

"True, ten points to Gryffindor. Now, if demons are thought to not exist here in the wizarding world, then what do we know about them?" Sirius asked. "Mr. Weasley?"

Ron shrugged. "Er … they are hell beasts of a sort that can be conjured up only by the darkest types of magic available."

"Excellent Mr. Weasley, twenty points to Gryffindor. Demons don't exist in this dimension. They did at one time and the mythology that surrounds where they disappeared to is for the history books. It is believed that a great sorcerer by the name of Araka forced them out of this world over eight thousand years ago. No one actually knows the true story, but demons or hell beasts do not exist on this plane of existence. However, Araka used dark magic to send them away, and it is only dark magic that can bring them back. If one wanted to move from dimensions they could use spells to bring some of the demons back with them. Now how would one kill a demon?" Sirius asked. "Mr. Macmillan?"

Ernie shook his head. "I don't know, sir. Cut off its head?"

Sirius chuckled. "One might have to resort to such violence. But the reality is that it would be hard. Demons are powerful creatures and the half-demons such as vampires that walk the earth are nothing to the real thing that was once banned from this world. They have power and strength and the ability to do what they wish. No one has succeeded in bringing demons back from one of the many hell dimensions in the world since Grindelwald. He brought back three-headed monsters and giant birds that ate human flesh. But, with all of the power that Grindelwald had, he could not control them, and they turned on him in the end. It was Dumbledore that destroyed the beasts and sent them back to their own dimension before he killed Grindelwald. Five points to Hufflepuff for your answer, Ernie."

Hermione raised her hand. "Professor, if Grindelwald managed to raise demons, could Voldemort do the same?"

"I believe he could, if he desired, but as the risk to himself is just as great as the damage they could do upon the world, I doubt it. In the end, demons cannot be controlled." Sirius explained. "Alright, now for your assignment, I would like for you to go into the muggle mythology section of the library and pick a muggle mythological creature, research it and discuss the theories about why the muggles believe that creature doesn't exist, even if it did at one time. An example would be dragons, or even vampires. Once you have that, I want you to compare it to the actual creature and tell me how much is the same and different. Demons have to be brought into it as well and I want a couple of paragraphs explaining why or why not your creature falls into the demon category. It is due two weeks from today. Class dismissed."

Harry grinned as everyone began to pile out of the room and he made his up to Sirius. "You know this class is supposed to be another two hours, right?"

Sirius shrugged. "First day of school, I'm giving you a break. Besides, next class, we're going to get into some serious work on spells to control creatures."

Harry grinned. "Got'cha. See you." He headed back out to meet Ginny and he took her hand in his. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled at him. "I'm good now. Most of the bruises are healed. I'm just worried about Lavender … Harry, where did she get all of these injuries from?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know, honey, but I'm betting that when Seamus finds out someone hurt her, they're dead."

Ginny laughed. "He has a bit of a temper, doesn't he?"

"When it comes to Lavender, oh yeah. So we have two hours until lunch and no class, want to go somewhere quiet?"

Ginny smiled and stood on her toes to kiss him. "What did you have in mind, Mr. Potter?"

He grinned down at her and leaned in to nibble at her ear. "I was thinking I would make love to you."

Ginny's heart rate sped up at those words and she smiled at him. "I think I might let you. Your trunk?"

He nodded and tugged her upstairs to his room and down into his trunk. She sat down on the bed and just smiled at him as he knelt next to her and kissed her gently. She had wanted this for so long, forever. She just couldn't keep her hands off of him and they had made each other randy enough the night before. She wanted him all of the time, it never changed. It was even more intense now that she knew the pleasures that he could bring to her.

Ginny moved her hands up his chest, sliding his robe off of his shoulders and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. She tugged the tie loose, tossing it over his head as he lay on top of her, a knee between her legs as they kissed softly. His right hand slid over her breasts and lower to push her robe off before he attacked her tie, tugging it off so that he had access to her buttons.

She arched under him, her hands roaming over his bare chest, sliding the shirt over his broad shoulders. He was so built and so gorgeous. She loved him more with every passing moment. He slid down to slide her shoes off, stroking the arches of her feet and she moaned, reaching for him.

Harry just grinned as he looked down at her. She was incredible! No matter how many times he made love to her, he was always surprised by how beautiful she was. Her hair was tousled and had fallen out of the fancy up-do she had put it up in. Her lips were swollen from his kisses. Her blouse was gaping open, revealing a pretty cream coloured lace bra and her skirt was hiked up on one side. He lowered his mouth to the soft skin just behind her knee, placing a tiny kiss there. She was ticklish and she giggled, trying to push him away. He only continued to torture the soft skin with tiny nibbles and licks.

His hands roamed up her thighs and over her stomach, stopping softly to play with her bellybutton ring before he slipped her blouse off completely and unhooked her bra. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips back down to hers.

She wanted to kiss him, nothing more for the moment. The way he touched her and treasured her every time they made love made her ache. He was so sweet. Her lips met his softly as she nibbled and teased his lips with hers until he was gasping her name and crushed his lips to hers desperately. She pushed the rest of his shirt off and her hands roamed over his back and chest in pleasure. He nibbled his way along her neck, moving lower and kissing every inch of exposed skin. When his tongue circled her bellybutton ring, she gasped his name and dug her fingers into his hair.

Harry grinned against her stomach as she clutched at his hair. He wanted to just touch and taste, and drive them both mad with it. He knew he was succeeding on his part by the grip of her fingers. He undid the button on the left and then the one on the right, opening her kilt and tossing it aside. His eyes traveled over her body and the sexy blue knickers she wore and met hers. She grinned at him and reached out to untie his belt.

Ginny undressed him quickly so that they were both only left in their undergarments. She rolled him over so that she was hovering over him and she began to plant tiny open-mouthed kisses along his neck and jaw line. His hands moved around to cup her bottom and she giggled as she kissed him. The feel of the heat of his hands on her skin and through her knickers made her blood pressure skyrocket. She could feel the magic bubbling up inside of her. Her eyes met Harry's as she hovered above him.

"I need …"

He nodded, his eyes dark with pleasure. "I need too." He took her hands in his and the magic exploded between them.

Neither knew who initiated the pull but the intensity of the power roared between them both. Ginny gasped at the feel of his magic shocking through her body.

"Harry," she moaned, her eyes alight with power and knowledge as it sparked from her.

Harry could only nod, rolling her over and crushing his lips to hers, his hands continuing to stroke over her. His power was completely and utterly connected with hers. He knew that they both needed it as much as they needed each other. The connection was strong and connected them both in ways that went well beyond physical pleasure. He could see it in her eyes, his magic flowing through her; he could feel it in her skin as they sparked every time they touched.

He moved his mouth over her body, tasting every inch of her as they finished undressing each other and his hands fisted in the wild fire that framed her face as he brought his lips to hers. Ginny wrapped her legs around him and let the magic flow through them, the pleasure consuming them and as they moved together in a dance as old as time. Her eyes darkened and the magic exploded around them. They were lost in each other and in the moment.

**Seamus** was glad that class had ended early, as he needed to talk to Parvati. Lavender hadn't come down for breakfast and after class she had disappeared somewhere fairly quickly. He had a feeling that she was avoiding him. He found Parvati snogging Dean in his dormitory and he rolled his eyes.

"Parvati, I need to talk to you."

She pulled away from Dean and he pouted. "Mate, your killing me here!"

Seamus shrugged. "Sorry, Parvati?"

She nodded at him and kissed Dean softly. "I'll make it up to you later." Then she followed Seamus out of the room. "Is this about Lavender?"

"I overheard the tail end of your conversation last night. She won't tell me what's going on, Parvati, and I heard you tell her that you would tell me. I want to know." He said quickly.

Parvati nodded. "Let's go somewhere private. I don't want to be overheard."

Seamus was worried now as he followed her into the Room of Requirement and took a seat. "Now you have me really worried. What's going on, Vat?"

"What do you know?"

He shrugged. "Nothing! I asked her last night what was going on and she wouldn't tell me, so I grabbed her arm to turn her around because she was running. She winced, so I lifted up her sleeve. Her arm was marked and bruised like someone had grabbed her too hard. She wouldn't answer me when I wanted to know what happened."

Parvati sighed. "I wanted her to tell you. I've been trying to get her to tell you since fifth year. It's as long as I've known. She never even would have told me if I hadn't found out on my own. I showed up at her house the summer before fifth year and … well, I saw first hand. Seamus, have you ever noticed that when Lavender returns to school after the summer she's always happy and talks about shopping but at the same time she's really withdrawn."

He nodded. "Yeah, I noticed, I guess I just assumed she had missed everyone. That first week or so she was always clingy and I'll admit, I took advantage of that fact and made sure that I was always in the proximity when she needed a hug. Parvati, what's going on?"

"Lavender's mum is a muggle as I'm sure you know and her father is a wizard. They were married in the wizarding world which means that they live by wizarding law."

"Yeah I get that, me mam and da are the same. She's a witch and he's a muggle and they were married in the wizarding world. What's going on?"

She sighed. "Wizarding law states that until a child reaches seventeen years of age the parents have total control over them and where they go or where they live. Without parental permission, a child cannot be removed from the home under any circumstances. Mrs. Brown is a muggle and she insisted that Lavender live with this rule but at eighteen years of age, the legal age for muggles. Lavender's uncle, her mum's brother, Sam Davis, has tried to convince Mrs. Brown to let him take Lavender, but she refuses."

"Parvati, you're not telling me what I want to know." He demanded, his eyes flashing.

Parvati nodded. "Mr. Brown is a drunk, Seamus. Not like your dad who drinks until he passes out and acts like a fool, he's a mean drunk."

Seamus' eyes darkened. "He put those marks on her?"

She nodded. "He beats her and her mum, mostly her mother. It … I assume it's been going on her whole life. She refused to tell anyone about it and until the bruises fade she's a different person but once they fade she's back as herself again. She hasn't been able to defend herself. She's not eighteen yet and her father is very strong and … her mother doesn't do anything about it."

Seamus' hands had clutched into fists at his sides. "Why the hell doesn't she … her mother won't let her move out and live with her uncle where she'll be safe?"

Parvati shook her head. "She's a muggle, Seamus, and Mr. Brown has the power of strength as well as magic behind him. I think she's just afraid. But fear doesn't excuse what she allows to happen."

"What does that mean?"

"Mr. Brown has a serious drinking problem, Seamus. He lost his job at the ministry because of it and they can barely make ends meet. Sam Davis has been taking care of Lavender in every way that he was able. But two summers ago, before Lavender turned sixteen … her father told her that she was going to have to start paying room and board for living there. That she was going to have to earn a purpose."

"Meaning what exactly? He wanted money?" Seamus demanded angrily.

She nodded. "What better way to make money than to sell your daughter to men?"

"LIKE BLOODY PROSTITUTION!" Seamus exploded.

Parvati nodded, tears in her eyes. "She escaped, Seamus, every time, no guy has ever … it happened again this summer but she won't tell me about it; she won't talk about it. She doesn't listen to me about telling you. She's afraid that you won't want her anymore, once you realize the kind of life she's led."

Seamus' hands were still fisted and he was pacing the room now, his anger flashing clearly in his eyes. "None of them ever …"

Parvati shook her head. "They've grabbed at her a few times, ripped some of her clothes, but she's always escaped. That only makes her father even worse, though, because she lost him money. She turns eighteen though, in October, and she swears that she's never going back."

"Damn right she's never going back! I'll bloody kill that bastard if he ever puts his hands on her again!" He exclaimed.

"I knew that you would understand but she's so afraid, Seamus … I've been trying to get her to tell you for years. You were always her best friend, other than me, but she just wouldn't budge." Parvati replied. "I didn't want to be the one to tell you."

Seamus nodded and glanced down at his watch. "Well, we've got two hours left until the next class starts. I'm going to find her."

Parvati watched him storm out of the room and even though she had just betrayed a confidence, she knew she had done the right thing. Lavender was going to hate her for a while but she could handle it. Her friend's well-being was all that mattered.

Seamus found Lavender in the common room and he wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning down to kiss her neck. He was still shaking in anger but he didn't want to scare her away. "What are you working on?"

She smiled at him, turning in his arms to let him hold her. "Nothing really, just starting a bit early on the chapter readings."

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her softly. "Come upstairs with me for a bit?" He asked.

Lavender nodded and let him lead her up to his dormitory. She crawled into his bed with him and she watched as he pulled the curtains around them to give them privacy.

"Come here," he opened his arms and she crawled into them, resting back against him as he leaned against the head board. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too."

His grip tightened a bit around her as he spoke. "I cornered Parvati after class." Lavender's entire body tensed up. "She told me everything."

Lavender struggled to get up but Seamus held onto her. "She had no right! Let me go, Seamus!"

Seamus shook his head, "I don't think so! Damn it, Lave, why didn't you tell me this?" He turned her around so that he could look at her and she burst into tears. "Oh hell," he muttered under his breath as he pulled her close. "Lave, honey, come on, I'm sorry, baby, don't cry."

Lavender fisted her hands in his robes as she cried. She hadn't wanted him to know about that part of her life but now that he did she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. She clung to him as she cried for lying to him; for everything that her father had done; for everything that almost happened to her. His hands slid up and down her back in comfort and she burrowed closer to him.

_**Meanwhile down in Harry's trunk …**_

"Do you hear someone crying?" Ginny asked as she rested her head against Harry's heart.

He nodded. His breathing had slowed now and he gently ran a hand down her side. "Yeah, it sounds like Lavender. Do you think maybe she broke down and told Seamus whatever it was that was bothering her?"

Ginny shrugged, sitting up and pulling the sheets up with her. "I hope so. Come on, we should go up there and make sure that they're alright."

"Gin, they probably want to be alone."

She nodded and cuddled back to him. "Yeah, you're right. We can hear everything that they're saying down here. Can they hear us?"

He laughed. "No, they can't hear us. We can hear them because it echoes down. The trunk was made silent inside but so that you could hear everything going on around it incase of danger or something. It was basically made for Aurors."

Ginny sighed and kissed his chest over his heart. "I just hope whatever it is, that she comes clean with him."

Harry nodded before he put a quick silencing charm on the trunk to give his friends privacy as he held her close, "Me too."

**Seamus **was at a lost for what to do. He had seen Lavender cry before when she was angry or upset but never like this; never in gut-wrenching sobs that tore at his heart with every breath she took. He ran his hands up and down her back, murmuring sweet nothings of comfort as she clung to him. He wanted to pound his fist into her father's face to make him pay for every time he had hurt her; for every time that he had made her cry. He wanted to protect her. Finally, after about twenty minutes, she pulled back and wiped tears from her eyes.

"I must look a mess," she murmured, wiping at her eyes and hoping her make-up hadn't smeared.

He smiled and kissed her nose. "You're beautiful. I'm not mad at you, Lavender, I just … I don't understand why you didn't tell anyone? Why you didn't tell me?"

She shook her head, "I'm ashamed."

"Honey, it wasn't your fault! Your father's a bastard."

She laughed. "You've got that look in your eye."

He sighed. "So, I want to beat the crap out of him, it's a compulsion."

Lavender smiled. "I don't like when you beat people, Seamus. I know that it's different because when you fight its … it's a fight. My father just …"

"It is different. Look, fighting is not the way to go, I know that. But it makes me feel so much better when I slam my fist in the face of the bastards that hurt you. I love you. I don't want to see you hurt, ever. You're my everything, Lavender."

She smiled at him and kissed him softly. "Did Vat tell you about the … money?"

Seamus nodded. "Prostitution? Yeah … no one ever … they never hurt you, baby, you got away?"

She nodded, tears in her eyes again. "It only happened three times; twice last summer and once this summer. Dad was so angry when I ran away."

"Well, it's a good thing that you ran away. You did the right thing." He replied, leaning to kiss her. "I'm not going to let him hurt you again, not ever. You can come home with me for Christmas, what do you say?"

Lavender smiled. "Meet your family?"

He grinned at her. "Yeah, exactly." He slid her robe off of her shoulders. "Will you show me the marks?"

She shook her head. "They're gone. Ginny healed them for me this morning."

"Healed them? She's very kind-hearted. Does she know?"

"No, but I'm betting she suspects."

Seamus ran his hands gently up her sides, skimming her breasts before he kissed her softly. "You won't have to go back there. I'll protect you."

She smiled. "I can protect myself, Seamus … but with him … it's like I lose everything; all of my control and all of my courage. I just … I freeze."

"It doesn't matter. I'll always be there when you need me." He brought her hand to his lips. "I promise."

Lavender grinned and snuggled close to kiss him. "I love you. I'm sorry that I never told you. I'm sorry that you had to learn from Parvati. I'm sorry about … the prostitution … I'm sorry that it will make you think less of me."

"Honey, I don't think less of you. I love you."

She shook her head. "No, Seamus … I know that you would never pressure me into doing anything that I wasn't ready for. I know that you've had sex before and I know that you expect me to have sex with you at some point, even if you would never pressure me about … but I … I don't want to."

Seamus pulled her close and kissed her cheek. "Lavender, I would never pressure you into doing something like that. I'll wait as long as you want."

"No, you don't understand … I don't want to have sex … ever."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a dirty sinful act. My father shags every bloody woman in sight and I've seen … it's not something I want to do. It's horrible and painful and I may never … I escaped before those men could do anything to me but I knew what they were planning and I don't want to be a part of it. I don't want anything to do with it. Not ever!" She exclaimed.

He glanced at her in surprise as she stared down at her hands nervously. He hadn't expected that from her. "Lave … sex is … it's not horrible. It's full of pleasure and wonders. I've dreamed of making love to you most of my life." Her eyes met his and he smiled. "But if that's how you feel, that's fine. I won't pressure you into anything. Not until you're ready."

"I'll never be ready!" She exclaimed.

Seamus nodded. "So be it then. You're the most important person in my life. I can wait … forever if need be. I love you." He took her chin in his hands and tilted her head so that she was looking at him. "I love you. Don't ever forget that." He kissed her softly and she sighed into him.

"You're too wonderful," she murmured.

He smiled. "I know."

She laughed. "And a bit arrogant."

"And you love me to death."

Lavender grinned. "I do."

Seamus smiled at her. "You want to go down and get some lunch or would you like to stay up here for a while?"

Lavender smiled and cuddled closer to him, her head resting over his heart. "Can we stay, just for a little while?"

Seamus grinned and gently ran his fingers through her hair as his other arm held her close. "As long as you want, Lave; as long as you want."

She smiled at those words and closed her eyes, her arms wrapped around him. She just wanted to be held. With those last thoughts in mind, she drifted off to sleep.

**Harry **and Ginny didn't speak about what Lavender had gone through. Both of them were incredibly shocked by what they had heard and Harry had placed a silencing charm around the trunk. The couple deserved their privacy.

Harry had walked Ginny to the hospital wing for her Healing Studies class and then he had headed out to find Ron since he had a free period. Ron was sitting in the common room area of his Head Boy bedroom flipping through the pages of a Quidditch book and munching on some crisps. Harry grinned at him. Ron was always so predictable.

"What's up, Ron?" He took a seat next to him and put his feet up on the table.

Ron shrugged. "I'm liking the free period thing a whole lot. I have time to do absolutely nothing."

Harry laughed. "Pretty much. Nice digs by the way. How is it, having your own room?"

Ron grinned, tossing the bag of crisps over to Harry who grabbed a handful. "It's pretty brilliant mate, I'm not going to lie. Mione and I share a bathroom; her room is just through there. I like having her so close by. I snuck in there last night. She got all offended and said that it wasn't why we had adjoining rooms."

"But definitely a bonus, right?"

"Oh yeah. So Sirius' class was pretty interesting? Hermione sure looked offended when he asked her a question about something that wasn't in the textbook." Ron replied.

Harry laughed as he stretched his legs a bit, grabbing another handful of crisps. "Yeah, a bit. But she has to learn that textbooks don't hold the key to the world. So, I'm pretty bored."

Ron grinned. "Yeah, me too. Want to play chess?"

Harry shook his head. "Nah, not in the mood to get creamed at the moment. Question for you – what did you think of the whole chaos with my Aunt Petunia?"

Ron shrugged and tossed Harry a bottle of butterbeer. "I thought it was interesting … also funny that I had no idea about an entire section of my best mate's life."

"Look, Ron I –"

"No, Harry, it's alright. I get why you didn't tell me. That's not something you can easily bring up in conversation and, yeah, you wanted to forget it. It makes sense. I'm glad that Mione and Gin knew though, at least you had someone."

Harry sighed. "I told Gin because she saw my scars and Hermione … the Dursleys showed up at her house and Da made a scene. She figured it out and cornered me about it. I didn't have much of a choice."

Ron grinned. "Yeah, she's good at that. So, what's James going to do?"

"Beat the crap out of Uncle Vernon, I guess. I told him not to. Uncle Vernon did … apparently a long time ago, back when mum and da were in seventh year, he raped my mum."

"Blimey," Ron exclaimed. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded. "Da never found out until recently. He won't listen to my mum about leaving it alone. I get that he wants him to pay, and I do too, but at the same time … I just want them gone, Ron, they've caused nothing but problems. I think that this will only make it worse."

"It might," Ron admitted. "But it might make it better. James is never going to be able to sit tight about it, Harry. I know I wouldn't."

"I know, and I know that if someone were to … I get how he's feeling. I just don't want more problems at the moment."

Ron nodded as he reached into the bag of crisps again. "Makes sense."

They were silent for a moment as they crunched on the crisps and then Ron spoke up.

"Listen Harry, I uh, I heard from Dad that you were cornered after the last Order meeting."

Harry blushed. "Your brothers wanted to kill me, and I can't say I blame them … Merlin, that was embarrassing, to have to tell the entire Order when Gin and I made love for the first time, because of a stupid prophecy."

Ron grinned. "I imagine it was. Look, you know that I'm pretty protective of Ginny, but I just wanted you to know that I trust you and that … I'm okay with you two … you know."

Harry grinned. "Thanks Ron, that means a lot to me. I love Ginny more than anything in the world and even though you're my best friend, if you asked me to leave her alone … I wouldn't."

"I know."

"Hermione's like my sister, Ron, and I know that you two have … you know, too, and … I'm okay with it, but if you hurt her I'll kill you."

"Ditto," Ron murmured. He took a sip of his butterbeer and he blushed. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's never have this conversation again."

Harry laughed. "Good call. Still up for that game of chess?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, let's play."

**Mira** sat in the middle of the circle of fire, rocking back and forth on her knees. She was afraid to look at the fire for too long, and she was even more afraid when the fire disappeared. She could hear talking in the distance and she cowered under the cold voice that echoed throughout the room.

"You will find him! He has the answers to the questions I seek!" Voldemort demanded, his wand pointed at Pettigrew. "Do not fail me, Wormtail!"

Pettigrew nodded as she shook slightly. "I will not fail you, my lord!"

"Good," Voldemort sneered. "If Miss Weasley is to die as the prophecy states, then I must understand her. Bring him to me, Wormtail, and don't hurt him too much along the way. After all, we want to issue him a warm welcome."

Voldemort waved the fire away and he sneered down at Mira. "Don't we, Mira? Now, if that little prophecy you said was right, then Mr. Potter will be destroyed. All I have to learn about is Miss Weasley and where she stands. For after all, _His right hand will fall first, the only one he ever loved. The Flame's Guardian shall be the one to destroy her. Her death shall make Him grieve, make Him human. The last of His emotions will he let go of to embrace immortal life. He will become a god. The Conqueror shall use His Immortality against him. The Conqueror will have power that He will know not and the Flame will come to the aid of the Conqueror with an ancient gift, an ancient power. Neither can live while the other survives … Immortal life and He will die_. Miss Weasley will die. I know I'm right about this. The prophecy couldn't possibly mean anything else. When she dies that will begin my ascension."

He waved his wand and the fire erupted around her again. She pulled her knees up close and whimpered at his laugh.

"You shall serve a purpose, my sweet … you shall help me with your visions and your powers … I will have them. Not only the knowledge that you possess but I will seek them out. Then, Mira, I shall feed you to Nagini."

Mira shuddered as the great snake watched her through the fire, its eyes gleaming in the light. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she continued to rock back and forth. She wasn't really doing anything except dreaming about her parents or the kind man with the gold earring, who had promised to protect her. Those were the last thoughts that drifted through her mind before she fell asleep, curled up in the middle of a cage of flames.


	6. First Week of School

Chapter VI – First Week of School

**Chapter VI – First Week of School**

**Harry** headed into Potions' class, Ginny's hand in his, the next morning. He had been dreading this class since the beginning of the year. He wasn't even sure how he was supposed to act. Then, there was the fact that he kept getting disturbing images in his head of Snape and his Aunt Petunia – of all the random couples. He pushed his thoughts aside again as it really was just way too weird to think about and he took a seat next to Ginny; letting Ron and Hermione sit together.

"Harry, it's not going to be that bad. You know how Snape is," Ginny replied.

Ron snorted from the table in front of them. "Crazy, yeah we know."

Harry grinned. "I'm just waiting for him to pull some type of crap. He never changes."

"Did you really expect him to?" Ginny asked. "I mean, how would you react if he suddenly started to give out candy?"

"I'd be running in another direction. Merlin knows what kind of poison would be inside of it." Ron replied.

Hermione turned to look at them now. "Ron running away from food is definitely an issue."

Harry snorted as they took out their supplies just as Snape came into the room, his robes billowing out behind him.

His eyes immediately fell upon Delilah and he managed a small smile of satisfaction. "It is nice to see that Miss Knight was given the privilege of rising above her classmates. Her work is quite extraordinary so she will be joining us here in N.E.W.T. classes."

Delilah blushed a bit and Draco grinned at her, his hand seeking hers beneath the table.

_Here it comes_, Harry thought as he watched Snape's eyes turn darker as they fell upon Ginny.

"On the other hand, Dumbledore seems to be a bit senile when it comes to other students. How Miss Weasley managed to get into this class is beyond me. But then again, the Headmaster did allow Potter in yet again, even though his Potions marks have just been atrocious for the last six years." He let out a huff of breath before he continued, pointing his wand at the wall. "Today we will be doing the Wolfsbane Potion – ingredients and instructions are on the board. No talking."

Shuffling was heard about the room as people got ready to start. Harry was ready to hear more snide remarks but instead he was greeted with silence and a steely glare from Snape. He grinned to himself, that he could handle. With the thought of this class possibly being actually enjoyable for once, Harry continued to work on his potion and ignored Snape all together.

**Later **on that evening, Colin sat curled up in his chair with Demelza on his lap. He was holding her close and wondering again how it was that he had gone for so long not realizing how great she was. He had always been friends with her but he guessed that he must have subconsciously pushed her into the category of off-limits. The one where Ginny had been his whole life. Of course, he had never thought about Ginny the way Demelza had crept into his thoughts. He kissed the nape of her neck and grinned down at the book she was reading.

"Interesting?"

Demelza shrugged and leaned back against him. "Not really. Theories of Charms … it could be better."

He laughed. "Yeah."

"Why aren't you doing homework anyway? It's very unlike you to sit around here and do nothing."

Colin shrugged. "No particular reason." His eyes traveled across the room to where Ginny was curled up on Harry's lap, they were snogging quietly. Books were strewn about the room beneath them as if they had just decided to ignore whatever work they had attempted to do.

Demelza nodded in understanding. "Were you really that shocked that she skipped a year? We've always known that she was smart. Then we found out last year about all of that power she had."

He sighed and ran his hand over his chin. "I know, it's just … she's my best friend, Dee. I know I was annoying and peppy my first couple of years here. She was always nice to me and … she's special."

Demelza smiled at him. "I know she is. Ginny just has this openness about her. You can tell her anything and you know that she will accept it because she loves you, and nothing will ever change that. She's my best friend too. She found me crying my first week of school. I was lost and I was so scared. I didn't know anyone here and I was muggleborn obviously so that was a bit of a problem too. She found me there and she just pulled me into her arms and told me not to cry. She was so comforting and nice to me that I ended up pouring out all of fears and worries. All she did was grin at me and tell me that I had her to watch out for me and her best friends Colin and Luna. Then she took my hand and marched me down to the library to meet you two. I'll never forget it."

Colin nodded. "I remember that day. She just pushed you into a chair and said: 'Guys, this is Demelza Robbins, guard her with your life.' Then she just started rambling on about her summer. You looked so out of place, and then you slowly began to relax as we all rambled on and you joined in."

"Yeah, I did. You were a lot of fun. Though, to this day, I'm still a little shy around Luna. She really only shows her face to certain people and sometimes, not at all. She can definitely get a bit …"

"Loony Luna? Yeah, I know. It's one of the reasons we love her."

Demelza laughed. "I suppose. I'm happy for her and Neville, even though Luna had to make the move on him."

"Me too. They are surprisingly quite cute together. Not as good though as Harry and Ginny. Just look at those two, makes you wonder if they ever come up for air."

"Of course they do. They're so in love. It's wonderful. I've never seen anyone so happy. I mean, they don't argue very often either."

Colin snorted. "Sure they do, when Harry's a prat. But other then that yeah they agree on most things and Harry always seems to calm Gin's temper down. We all know how dangerous that can be."

She grinned. "Well, don't get on her bad side then. Besides, temper is nothing; we both know that Ginny has a wonderful heart."

"Yeah, she does have a wonderful heart," Colin murmured. "I never really spoke to Ginny until the second day of school. I found out that her brother Ron was Harry's best friend and well, I was in awe of Harry Potter obviously. I started pestering her with questions of what Harry was like and stuff like that. She told me he was a normal person and to get over it. We talked about all sorts of things and ended up hanging out a lot to do our homework and stuff and then one day I asked her for Harry's autograph." He winced slightly at the memory. "She bat-bogeyed me. Been best friends ever since."

Demelza laughed. "That's one of the things I admire most about her, her power. She's very powerful and has a wicked temper, but she keeps it in check pretty well. But she's a great listener. She was the one I ran to when I started having all of those sexy dreams about you."

Colin's eyebrow rose in surprise. "Sexy dreams? You know, we never really had a chance to talk about those dreams of yours. I mean, just what was I doing in these dreams?"

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "You're never going to find out, Mr. Creevey, but you were great in them."

He grinned and turned her head so that he could kiss her deeply. Demelza sighed into him at the kiss. She still couldn't believe that he had finally noticed her as more then a friend. Her book slid off her lap and hit the floor with a clunk as she curled into him, moving closer and losing herself in the kiss. She moaned against his mouth and his arms came around her.

Both were lost.

**Ginny **curled closer to Harry in his lap, her lips trailing along his neck and earlobe. She knew that they should be working on their homework and that this wasn't going to solve anything, except, of course, to get them all worked up and no time to play, but Merlin she had no desire to stop. The first two days of school had just flown by and even with her workload already being as big as it was, she didn't care much. She just wanted Harry.

He moaned against her mouth and pulled back a bit to grin at her. "Want to go somewhere more private, Gin?"

She laughed at the rough sexy drawl that came out of his mouth. His voice always sounded so good as it flowed over her skin when he was worked up. She grinned to herself, taking secret pride in knowing that she had done that to him. "I want to, yes, but we have so much work to do."

Harry shook his head no and pulled her closer. "Uh-uh, no work, just play." His hands slid up her sides and she sighed.

"Harry," she murmured. "We should work."

He sighed and then moved his lips into a pout.

She leaned forward to nip at his lip. "I love you too. Maybe later."

He took a deep breath and watched her as she bent down to pick up her books. She had the cutest little bum. He grinned to himself at the turn of his thoughts and when she leaned back against him he began to nuzzle her neck.

"Harry," she murmured. "Come on, I have a lot of work to do."

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her. "Do not; you just want to torture me."

"Well, no, that's just a bonus. Seriously though, come on. I have a lot of work to do and catching up with seventh year work. I don't have time for games at the moment."

He grinned and kissed her ear. "Liar. So what am I supposed to do just sit here and watch you look beautiful or maybe I should attempt at stopping Da again?"

"Harry James Potter!" She hissed angrily. "You better not get into another fight with your father or you're going to find yourself covered in bat bogeys in some very unpleasant places! I don't care what your reasoning is either! He's your father and no matter whether his decision is right or wrong it's his decision; now get over it! You don't have to be a complete prat over everything!"

She climbed off his lap and stomped angrily up the stairs to her dorm. Harry watched her go wondering what on earth had set her off.

Ginny threw herself down onto her bed, tears falling from her eyes. _What was wrong with her?_ She had just flipped out on Harry for no reason at all. She could feel him probing into her mind, asking her what was wrong and to come back downstairs but she shut the gate between them.

She couldn't explain the feelings that were running through her; all she knew was that she was suddenly incredibly angry with him. Harry could be so stupid about some things. Between him and James, she had no idea who she was going to end up killing first. Harry was always getting mad at him over something and then James was asking her to play peacemaker.

On one hand, Ginny understood why Harry didn't want to drudge up the past as it could cause more problems in the long-run. He was right about that. But on the other hand, James had more then a right to go after Vernon. Okay, so Lily didn't want him to either, as it had happened years ago and she didn't want to remember it. James felt he had to do something … that was obvious. Not to mention, another punishment towards them for the horrible things that they had done to Harry as a child.

The entire situation was getting her worked up again. She remembered how her fist had plowed into Petunia Dursley's face with satisfaction. She sighed and pulled out some parchment. When she needed advice there was only one person she had ever asked for it. She dipped her quill into her ink and began to write.

_Dear Bill,_

_I just exploded at Harry for no reason. I feel horrible about it, but at the same time, I can't help but think that the git deserved it. I know, I know, my temper needs to be kept in check. But you see, I don't know if you heard, but last week I went shopping in muggle London with Lily, Emma, Hermione, Lexy, Tonks, Lyra, Elizabeth, Daniel, Keira, and Delilah. It started off as a lot of fun … until we ran into Petunia Dursley._

_Now, I can't tell you everything but I will say that this woman is horrid. She's Lily's muggle sister and she treated Harry horribly at one time. Not to mention how rude she was to Lily. I was so angry at just seeing her there after knowing what she had done that I slapped her right across the face. At some point, I even punched her. But honestly, she deserved it._

_Anyway, afterwards we discovered that she's been having an affair with Snape – huge ick factor there. But she didn't know that he was wizard, which naturally she hates, so then she was all angry with him. She started arguing with Lily. I guess Petunia's hated her sister most of her life. She even claims that Lily tried to seduce her husband, and from what Hermione tells me, Vernon Dursley is not a handsome man. He's big and beefy and looks like a whale. Anyway, apparently he raped Lily during Christmas vacation of her seventh year. James just found out now and he's livid._

_He understands, naturally, about why Lily didn't tell him; but now he wants to kill Vernon Dursley. He feels that Vernon deserves it. On one hand, I agree with James, but on the other, I agree with Lily and Harry. They see it as something that happened in the past, and something that doesn't need to be drudged up again. Harry is worried that it will cause more problems in the long run, as he wants nothing to do with his aunt and uncle. Lily understands what James is going through, but she wants nothing to do with the Dursleys either. It's a big dilemma._

_But you see, I know this is bothering Harry._

_We also just recently discovered that a friend of ours has been abused and was prostituted most of her life. She's always escaped, but to think that she kept it a secret … let's just say we're under a bit of stress._

_So, Harry and I were snogging in the common room and he wanted to go some place more private. Not that I could blame him, as I had him pretty worked up – oh stop whining, Bill, and read this! I won't go into details! – Okay, so anyway I told Harry 'not now,' because I have a lot of homework to do since I skipped sixth year and all. (Waiting for praise here from by favourite brother – wink, wink). So, he just said something like he was going to attempt to stop his father again and I just blew up. I have no idea why._

_All of the sudden, I was just so mad! I started ranting about how he should learn to accept his father's decisions and not be a jerk about it. I think I even threatened him with finding bat bogeys all over his body in some unpleasant places._

_I'm a horrible person, aren't I?_

_I just started a fight with him over something really dumb. That's not my territory, that's for Hermione and Ron to do. It's what they like to do. Harry and I don't fight too much, do we? Okay, maybe we don't fight so much but … is there something wrong with me, Bill? With us?_

_I don't know why all of these thoughts are going through my mind right now. All I know is that I'm very angry with Harry, and I think I'm going to avoid him for a while before I say or do something that I'll regret._

_Write back soon please. I need you to knock some sense into me._

_Love you tons,_

_Firefly_

_P.S. I just realized that I spent this entire letter rambling about me. How's Fleur? How do you like married life? What have you been up to? Any news of making me an auntie anytime soon? Thanks Bill._

She folded up the letter and sighed when she saw Hedwig sitting on her dresser. "Hey Girl, did Harry send you?"

Hedwig nodded and hooted softly, nipping affectionately at Ginny's fingers.

"I didn't mean to yell at him, but you know how frustrating he gets sometimes. I'm not ignoring him, I promise, I just need to avoid him for a bit and calm down. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Hedwig held her foot out for the letter.

Ginny smiled. "It's to Bill. I needed his advice on my fight with Harry. Will you bring it to him?" She tied the letter around her leg and Hedwig hooted softly and flew off into the night.

Ginny sighed as she leaned back against her pillows. It was going to be a long night.

**Snape** lay in his bed, his arm draped loosely around the pretty blonde next to him. His body felt complete and sated from sex. He felt her cuddle into his chest and he grinned down at her. "I knew that I could convince you to stay."

Petunia sat up, the sheet pooling down at her waist and she yanked it back up. "I'm still leaving, you know. It was … it was goodbye sex."

Snape grinned at her. "Uh-huh so you keep saying, over and over and over again." He murmured, trailing one of his long fingers down her arm.

She sighed, her head falling back at his touch. "You're … you're one of them! One of those freaks like my sister. I don't want to be around you!"

He nodded, his hands sliding under the sheet now to stroke over her. "So why aren't you leaving, Pet? Why are you here in my bed night after night?"

"I am leaving! I'm leaving now and not coming back! This … this thing between us is over, Severus! It's over! Leave me alone!"

She jumped out of bed and began to pick up her scattered clothes. Snape watched her dress from the bed. Once she was dressed she hurried towards his door before turning around.

"We're finished! I will not allow myself to frolic with such a freak as yourself!"

Snape stepped out of bed and walked towards her. Her eyes betrayed her by travelling over his naked body. "Alright, we'll stop then." He took her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers.

Petunia's arms wrapped around him and her purse hit the floor as she melted against him. He pulled back and smiled at her and she shook her head. "No … you're a freak, Severus! One of those magic things that just cause problems and they just – mmphf!" She melted into the kiss again and then pushed him away. "No!"

Snape kissed her hand. "I love you, Pet."

She sighed. "This can't work, Severus! I'm married and I love Vernon, and you're one of _them_! How am I supposed to get over that?"

Snape shook his head no as he pulled her close again, unbuttoning her blouse as he spoke. "We don't need an explanation, Petunia. I just need you. Please, don't leave."

Petunia nodded. "Okay."

He scooped her up and carried her back to the bed. "I love you."

She smiled at him. "I love you too."

He grinned. "Now you're never getting rid of me."

She laughed, "I'm sorry. I don't approve of magic and –"

"Shh, the only magic here is what we can make together." Then he silenced her with a kiss.

**Ginny** stood in front of the mirror in her dormitory to see how she looked. She didn't really have any dress clothes proper enough to wear to a wedding ceremony, no matter how small it was. She still had her bridesmaid dresses of course but she didn't think those were good to wear. She had decided at the last minute to change one of her old sundresses into a proper gown. It had taken her three hours but she had perfected it.

The sundress had been a deep plum purple. Ginny had left the colour but changed the straps from thick to thin spaghetti straps. Her back was left bare and she had shortened the dress so that it went just above her knee. The hem had tiny little lilacs embroidered around the bottom, as did the top. It was sweet looking and looked less like the sundress that she had once owned and more like a dress gown.

She slipped the dress over her head, turning from side to side. It was still a little tight in the bosom, she realized. She took out her wand and slowly adjusted the size there and smiled. It looked good, really good. She was glad that she not only had her mum's sewing hands but Emma's spells in sizing to help her out.

The dormitory door opened and Dana grinned. "Ooh, Ginny, that looks great! I had no idea what you had planned with that ratty dress, but wow."

Ginny grinned. "Thanks. I had to go a lot shorter than I meant to, but it was all ripped around the bottom and on the straps. Does it look alright everywhere? I mean, I didn't miss anything, did I?"

Dana's eyes traveled over the dress and she shook her head no. "No, it looks great, Ginny. Harry's eyes are going to pop."

Ginny laughed. "They tend to do that a lot. What are you going to wear?"

Dana reached into her armoire and pulled out a bright red dress that tied around her neck and was very, very short. "This. Do you think Ted's just going to die?"

Ginny laughed. "I think we might want to have a healer around."

She grinned. "Good. That's what I was going for. Why are you changing in here anyway?"

Ginny slipped the dress over her head and pulled an old Pride of Portree jersey over in its place. "Oh, Lavender and Parvati were arguing. I figured it would be safer to leave. Can you believe that Blaise and Daphne are actually getting married in a few hours? I mean, I know its happening, and I know I'm invited, but it just seems so soon."

Dana shrugged as she began to dig through her dresser for some undergarments. "I know, but with the two of them having a baby it's the right thing to do. I'm just curious about how it's going to work while they're at school. Once Daphne's name changes she will no longer be allowed in her dorm."

"What? Why not?" Ginny asked.

"You didn't know? There will be no register of a Daphne Zabini at Hogwarts so it won't let her in. Dumbledore will have to fix that, I'm sure. Maybe they'll get their own room or something."

"That would make the most sense." Ginny replied as she put the last minute finishing touches on her dress and then began to look for her own undergarments to wear. "It should be a nice wedding, though. Are their parents coming?"

Dana nodded. "Ted told me they both were. I guess Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass already knew about the baby anyway, so they approve of the marriage."

Ginny nodded. "That's good." Ginny found the knickers she was looking for and changed them under the jersey she wore before she took the dress with her in the bathroom. "Well, I'm going to go finish getting ready."

"Me too. See you in a bit."

Ginny nodded and closed the bathroom door behind her as she began to make up her face. It was going to be a good wedding, maybe.

She had been fairly distant with Harry all week, and she knew it. She also knew that he still didn't understand what was wrong. Small pecks on the cheek here and there, but other than that she'd been spending a lot of time in her dorm or with her friends and ignoring him; why, she couldn't say. All she knew was that she was still so furious with him over something stupid.

The worst part was that he didn't even have a clue.

He took her excuses at having work to do at face value and made no move to figure out what was bothering her. Men! Boys! Were they all as dense and stupid as her brother Ron?

She sighed and headed back into the bedroom just as Hedwig came through the window.

"Hey Girl, is that from Bill?"

Hedwig seemed to nod as she held out her leg. Ginny untied the letter and then handed her an owl treat.

"Thanks, Hedwig. I really needed this right now."

She unfolded the letter and began to read eagerly.

**Dear Firefly,**

**What can I say? You're clearly insane.**

**What's wrong with you? You're torn between agreeing with more than one person, and Harry is probably torn between wanting his father to get what he would think of as justice on his uncle as much as he wants to nothing more to do with them. You getting mad at Harry is definitely not helping the situation any. I'm hoping that by the time you get this letter that would have stopped, but knowing you, you've probably been cleverly avoiding him all week. Coming up with excuses, right? And now you're probably sitting there getting angry because he doesn't realize anything's wrong.**

**Gin, men are dumb. **

**It's a sad to thing to say about my own gender but it's true. Unless you make it obvious that you're mad at him, subtly avoiding him is not going to bring about any warning bells. **

**Firefly, Harry loves you more than anything in the world and I know that. You know that. Now stop acting all superior and bitchy about it and go make up with him. Go apologize to him.**

**As to this Dursley thing if this woman deserved the fist in the face then go Gin! Nice to know you still remember how to throw a good punch. **

**Of course, I'm proud of you for skipping sixth year; I assumed you knew that already. You continue to amaze me.**

**As to me, life is great. Fleur's wonderful and I still wake up amazed that I'm married to her. No, there is no news as to a baby anytime soon and I'm hoping it stays that way. I don't want to bring a child into this war zone, not if I can help it. I've been pretty busy with work and other bird-like activities. Hopefully I'll see you soon.**

**I love you, Firefly, now smarten up.**

**Love**

**Bill**

Ginny sighed as she folded the letter back up. The prat was so right. She ran her fingers through her hair. Well, this wedding ceremony was the perfect way to make it up to Harry.

With that in her mind, she hurried back into the bathroom with her brush and prepared to make herself look incredible.

**Harry's** eyes widened when he saw her coming down the stairs two hours later. The dress was gorgeous and it was short enough to make his mouth water as he watched her legs move beneath it. Her hair was curly and partially pinned up. She had done something to her face to make her look breathtaking. All he could do was swallow as she stood in front of him.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

He nodded.

She laughed and pushed his chin up. "You were drooling."

He nodded again.

Ginny stood one her toes and kissed him softly. "Are you going to speak at some point?"

"Wow."

She grinned. "I can handle wow." She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, sinking into him for a long, deep kiss. When she pulled back he grinned down at her.

"What was that for?"

Ginny smiled. "Because I love you. I'm sorry that I've been acting stupid all week. I was angry at you, and I'm still not even sure why. Can you forgive me?"

Harry grinned and his arms slid around her waist. "Always. I love you, my Ginny."

She smiled. "Good." She took her hand in his and they headed down to Dumbledore's office where the ceremony was going to be held. She felt better now, and she knew that she was going to spend a good portion of the night making it up to him. She grinned at the wicked plans she had in store for him. He was definitely going to be surprised.

**Daphne** paced nervously in the small room that Dumbledore had given her to dress in. This was the moment that she had been waiting for. Okay, so she had imagined a slightly more elaborate wedding, but it didn't make the day any less special. She ran her hands down the white dress she wore. It was simple and far from a wedding dress but she knew she looked beautiful in it. Tracy and Delilah had helped her do her hair and makeup before they had gone to change. Now she was alone in the room.

She placed a hand over her stomach and sighed. She had baby in there. Blaise's baby, and nothing made her happier to think about that. So the whole wedding was going to be quite unconventional. It didn't make it any less wonderful.

She took a deep breath just as the door opened and her father walked in.

"Daphne, honey, you look beautiful."

Daphne smiled at him. "Thanks, Dad."

He held out his hand for her. "They're waiting for you. Come on, I get the honour of giving you away."

She accepted his hand and the last minute flutters in her stomach vanished. She was going to marry Blaise. With that thought in mind, she left the tiny room and headed into her new life.

**The **wedding had been nice in Harry's opinion. Dumbledore had conducted the small ceremony in front of their parents and the friends that they had invited. Daphne and Blaise had joined hands and wands and promised to love and cherish each other for the rest of their lives. It had been sweet and short. The Zabinis and the Greengrasses had then congratulated their children before leaving them be.

Dumbledore had then shown them the suite they would be living in for the remainder of the year. It was built fairly similar to Sirius and Lexy's suite, except it didn't have a kitchen. Now they were all piled into the common room to celebrate their union.

Ted grinned as he stood up, a glass of champagne in his hand. They had managed to get some from the house elves for the occasion. "I would just like to give a toast to my best mate and the woman he finally won. You both deserve to be happy. Congratulations and may you have a long and happy marriage."

The room cheered.

Soon everyone was eating and drinking and dancing. It wasn't much as celebrations went but it was nice. By the time midnight came around the room had cleared out. Blaise closed and locked the door behind Ted and Dana, who were the last ones to leave, then he turned to grin at his wife.

"Well, we're married."

Daphne smiled. "Yes we are."

He took a step towards her and pulled her close, kissing her forehead. "So how are we going to spend our first night as husband and wife, Mrs. Zabini?"

Daphne laughed. "Well if you don't know then you're not the man I thought you were."

He grinned and scooped her up into his arms. "Oh I know, I was just waiting to see if you had any other ideas."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her into their bedroom. "I had a few, but I think that you already know what they are."

Blaise smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. "I love you, Daphne. I love you and I love this baby we made together. Today's the first day of the rest of our lives. I want it to be perfect."

Daphne grinned and kissed him softly. "It already is." Then she pulled him down on top of her and lost herself in his touch.

**Harry** woke up early the next morning, a small grin on his face as he remembered how Ginny had seduced him the night before. It had happened right after the wedding ceremony and she had pulled him aside into a guest-room and basically just jumped him. Of course, naturally he hadn't complained.

She had continue to apologize to for the way she had been acting and he only silenced her with a kiss but then it had been him who had fallen silent when that plum coloured dress had pooled at her feet. He grinned at the memory as he stretched in his bed. They had made love twice and then had stumbled back to Gryffindor Tower around four in the morning.

Now he felt loose and limber and wonderful. He headed downstairs into the common room to get started on some of his homework. Even though he used his elementals to do it, he still had all that reading to get done first. He was surprised to see Seamus sitting in front of the fire. Seamus was never up before noon, unless he had to be.

"Good morning, Seamus, up kind of early, aren't you?" Harry asked.

Seamus shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. You're up kind of early yourself."

"Yeah, but I don't normally sleep until noon."

He grinned. "True. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Seamus, listen, Ginny told me about healing some marks on Lavender and then uh … well, Gin and I were in my trunk and we sort of overheard you and Lavender talking."

"He's bastard, ain't he." He replied. "I want to kill him, Harry. I've never in my life wanted to hurt another human being so much. I mean, yeah I've fought with people but this is so different."

Harry nodded. "I know that. To think she kept it from you though, all these years. You and Lavender have always been tight."

Seamus nodded. "Yeah. I get why though, she was ashamed. I love her, Harry, and she's never going back there, but that's not enough. He deserves to pay for what he's done. Parvati tells me that he has serious problem with alcohol and maybe he does, but it doesn't excuse what he's done. Nothing can. There has to be some way that he can be punished for his crimes."

"Yeah, maybe. Maybe you could report it to the law enforcement department or something, but you would probably need proof and – wait!"

"What?" Seamus asked.

"My Da, he's an Auror, maybe he could do something about it."

"Like what?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, get him arrested or something. It won't hurt to ask."

Seamus nodded. "I hope so. I just … I can't just sit back and ignore it."

"I know. I'll talk to him and see." He pulled the mirror out from his pocket and said James' name loudly. When his father's face appeared he grinned. "Morning, Da."

"Harry, it's seven thirty in the morning, on my day off."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, well I need your help."

James sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "One minute." Harry waited a few minutes before James spoke again. "Alright, I didn't want to wake up Lily. I'm in the study. What's up?"

Harry quickly explained the Lavender situation to James. "There has to be something we can do about it, Da. Seamus can't just sit around, and frankly neither can I. She's my friend and I want to help, and I want him to be punished."

"That's pretty intense stuff," James murmured, leaning back in the chair in his study. "And not too surprising. I knew Ricardo Brown and he has had a serious drinking problem for more then a few years. He likes his whiskey and his rye and he'll drink any kind of it he can find. I just had no idea it was that bad. You say this Sam Davis has been trying to gain custody of her?"

Seamus nodded. "Yes. He's a muggle, Mr. Potter, and her mother's brother. But wizarding law doesn't give him the right without the permission of her parents. Naturally, that's not going to happen. Lavender turns eighteen in a little while and well, it's … is there anything you can do, Mr. Potter?"

James sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know. I'm an Auror so I do have some jurisdiction for his arrest but that usually falls into the category of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I can talk to her uncle and get the evidence I need. From there, I can bring him to the ministry. I'm betting that since he's a muggle he hasn't tried that. If we get enough evidence to prove the abuse from Mr. Davis, then Ricardo Brown will be arrested."

Seamus let out a sigh of relief. "I hope so. I don't know how long I can control myself."

James grinned. "I know the feeling. I'll keep you posted on what I can."

Harry nodded. "Good. Thanks Da, this is pretty important to us."

"I can see why."

Harry grinned. "Don't you think it's more important then say, going after a whale?"

James sighed. "Harry, for the hundredth time, you're not going to stop me from doing this. So let's not get into an argument about it. I'll talk to you later."

His face disappeared from the mirror and Harry sighed.

"What was that about?" Seamus asked.

Harry shrugged. "My Da wants to beat the crap out of my uncle for something he did to my mum years ago that my Da only just found out about. I just want him to leave it alone. I don't want him in our lives."

Seamus nodded. "Makes sense, but look at me, I need to take a bit of that control into my hands to get the point across. I beat the crap out of Eddie Carmichael for what he did to Lavender. Don't you think your father should be allowed to do the same thing?"

"Yeah and I get that, it's just that I think it will cause more problems in the long run."

"It might. But it will make your Da feel better, that's all that matters." He stood up and picked up his books. "Well, I'm going to head into the library to try to get these essays done. Lavender is a great distraction."

Harry laughed as he watched him go and he sighed. He knew Seamus was right but he still wanted a stop put to this. He grinned to himself, and he knew just the person to talk to.

"**No** Harry," Sirius exclaimed. "I told you before, I agree with Prongs on this one. What that whale of a man did to Lily-love is horrible and I'm backing Prongs up, one hundred percent."

Harry sighed as he plopped himself down in the chair in his godfather's office. "But Uncle Sirius, it's only going to cause more problems and not to mention the fact that Mum doesn't want Da to do this. It's better to just leave it alone."

"I disagree. Petunia and Vernon are horrible people, Harry, and they deserve this."

"Don't talk about things you don't understand, Black!" Snape sneered from the doorway.

"Snivelis, this is a surprise, an unpleasant one." Sirius murmured.

Snape glared at him. "Petunia Dursley is a kind-hearted lovely woman and you just don't know her."

Sirius snorted. "Considering she's sleeping with you, I'm prone to not trust her judgment."

Snape's fist went flying and before Harry could even blink, Sirius and Snape were rolling across the office floor, fists flying.

"HEY!" He shouted, using his wand to throw them apart. "STOP!"

Sirius wiped blood off his lip as he glared across the room. "What the hell are you here for, Snivelly?"

"Uncle Sirius! Honestly, you need to get over this childhood hatred thing and you especially, Professor Snape, jeesh!" Harry exclaimed. "Now I'm sure Aunt Petunia has some good qualities as she is my mum's sister, she's just never shown them to my mum or me or any of us. Doesn't mean she doesn't have any. And like my mum said, Snape makes her happy in a way that she's never seen her. I know that Uncle Vernon is ten times worse than she is, and maybe Da does have the right to beat the crap out of him after what he did to Mum but I don't think he should."

Sirius sighed. "And for the hundredth time, I think he should. Vernon Dursley deserves a hell of a lot of punishment, Harry, and even if it may cause more problems in the end, I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible. I want to punch him myself. But mostly I just want to stand back and watch James beat him up. It may not be the best way to go or the most conventional but it will make us feel better."

"You're going to beat up Vernon Dursley?" Snape asked.

"Why are you here, Snape?"

Snape sighed. "I was going to ask you something about the Order meeting later but this is more interesting. You're going to beat up Vernon Dursley?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes, we are, any complaints?"

"No, he's a bastard and considering what he does to Petunia … can I help?"

Harry waited for Sirius to laugh in his face but instead Sirius grinned. "Sure."

Harry could only sigh. There was no way this was going to end well.


	7. October Surprises

Chapter VII – October Surprises

**Chapter VII – October Surprises**

**Lavender** stretched lazily in her bed as the buzzing of the alarm went off, warning her that it was time to get up for school. Parvati let out a groan from the bed next to her as she reached over and hit it with her hand.

"Again, I ask … why is this so loud?"

Lavender smiled over at her friend. "I keep it around just to annoy you. Look, Ginny doesn't mind the alarm, do you?"

Ginny shrugged as she scratched her head and stretched out a bit. "Not so much. It's a bit loud and does tend to scare one awake, but it works."

Parvati nodded and sat up, her small tank top slipping off one arm. "I _so_ do not want to go to class today. I think I'd much rather spend the entire day lounging right here under the covers."

"With Dean?" Ginny suggested with a knowing smile that reached her eyes.

Parvati grinned. "I suppose I wouldn't mind that one. Dean does have a way of really getting you going, if you know what I mean."

Lavender rolled her eyes. "I really have no idea what it is you see in him. Okay, sure he's handsome and athletic, and he does have a fine arse, but really, Vat, you two argue almost as much as Ron and Hermione. The next thing I know, you've broken up and he's back to his 'a different girl every night' routine! Then you're back together again before I can even blink. I mean honestly, do you have any idea how many girls he's been with?"

Parvati shrugged. "I don't care. I know he's a player, but when he's with me, it's only me. He loves me, Lave, he really does and he doesn't fool around on me. Besides, you're totally wrong about the girls. He dates them to get back at me, to make me jealous, to make me angry that I broke up with him. It never goes anywhere. Dean is all talk most of the time."

Ginny nodded. "That is true. Though a lot of the things he says are true, too. I mean, Vat, I think everyone in Gryffindor Tower heard about the chocolate pudding incident."

Parvati grinned. "Yeah, but considering it was me who was licking it off, I don't care much. Now, if you two ladies will excuse me I must be getting ready for the day; grudgingly, of course." She climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Lavender sighed as she stared after her friend. "I'm still clueless. Vat and Dean are like a mystery a couple, you never know what's going to happen next."

Ginny laughed. "True, and a good description. There are definitely better couples, such as you and Seamus. How are you doing anyway, now that Seamus knows the truth?"

Lavender shrugged. Ginny knew all of the secrets about her father now as well, but she still didn't feel comfortable talking about it. It had been such a private subject for so long that it felt odd to have others bring it up. "He's alright, and I guess I am too. He doesn't bring it up but I think he's still sensitive towards it, if you know what I mean. He doesn't … touch me a lot anymore and … I think maybe he hates it."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked. "Lavender, Seamus loves you."

"I know that but … he used to really hold me and stroke my hair and my arms and … when he kissed me I felt like the most wanted person and now … I don't even think he wants me anymore."

"That's ridiculous! He probably just feels cautious. What you told him was a big thing, and he's probably worried that he'll hurt you or something. He wants you so much. You can see it when he looks at you. His eyes always have this fire alive in them, and you can see that he just wants to grab you and make love to you." Ginny replied, smiling now. "He loves you."

Lavender shook her head. "Why do you romanticize it? Seamus did the same thing. Sex is sex, and I don't want to have any part of it."

Ginny glanced at her friend in alarm. "Why not?"

"Because, it's crude. I've seen it and heard it, Ginny, and I don't want to be a part of it. It's painful and loud and people abuse it."

"No, Lavender, you've got it all wrong. Sex can be a very beautiful thing. It can be what you say, too. There are many different layers to it. Making love is totally different. It's a union between two people who are so in love with each other that they can't think straight. It's beautiful. Sex is sometimes wild, or slow, and definitely fun; and it can also be mean, if you're with the wrong person or someone who hurts you. Seamus would never hurt you." She explained.

"That may be," Lavender replied. "But I don't want to do it, Ginny. Not ever."

Ginny nodded. "That choice will always be up to you. Seamus would never hurt you though, and he would never make you do anything you didn't like. Just remember that, alright?"

Lavender nodded. "I will. But it doesn't change my mind."

"I didn't expect it to. Well, I should go shower as well. Oh, and Lavender?"

"Yeah?" Lavender asked as she picked up her bath things.

"Happy birthday."

Lavender smiled as she watched Ginny head into the bathroom. She just hoped it was going to be a good one. It was at that moment that two owls swooped through the window. One held a letter, the other a letter and a package. She gave the two owls treats and then watched them fly off before she tore open the letter.

**Dear Flower,**

**Today is your special day.**

**I know that I may not fully understand the comings and goings of the magical world, but I do understand what it's like to enter the age of adulthood, as I did it years ago myself. I know it's hard to believe. Eighteen years old … I cannot believe it. I remember when you were still a tiny thing … sweet and innocent.**

**Of course, we both know the innocent thing has pretty much gone.**

**I love you, sweetie pie, and I hope you like your gift. Write soon.**

**Love Always,**

**Uncle Sam**

Lavender smiled as she put the letter down. He always could make her smile. She opened the package and grinned at what was inside. It was beautiful. Silk and lace covered the gown from head to foot. It was lavender coloured and the most beautiful nightgown she had ever seen. She had seen it hanging on the mannequin in the shop window of a famous lingerie maker, in Rome. She had fallen in love with it. She had also commented, more than once, to her uncle that anyone sleeping in such a gown would feel like a princess.

The gown slid through her fingers and she sighed in pleasure before she stripped down and slipped it over her head. It clung to every curve and made her look incredible. She smiled at herself in the mirror before she slipped it off and changed back into her old pajamas. Uncle Sam always knew how to make her smile.

Lavender picked up the second letter and pulled it open. Tears welled up in her eyes as she read it.

**Dear Lavender,**

**Happy Birthday! **

**Naturally, I didn't forget! Well alright, almost, but I caught myself just in time. I've got a bit of a surprise for you later on. It would be sooner, but classes tend to get in the way. I figured this was the perfect time to send the letter because you're probably sitting on your bed in some gorgeous nightgown, hopefully that blue silk one I glimpsed one day, and sorting through your mail. You probably got some presents already. Now you're smiling and running your fingers through your hair thinking that I have no idea what I'm talking about. But yes, you are beautiful … every second of every day, I thank Merlin for bringing you into this world.**

**I love you.**

**Love,**

**Seamus**

Lavender wiped the tears from her cheeks and sighed. He knew her so well. She grinned to herself. Now all she had to do was get ready for the day. She wanted to look incredible for him. With that in mind she hurried into the bathroom to shower.

**Seamus** watched Lavender come down the stairs and he grinned. She had curled her hair and left it hanging down her back. Her make-up was done so beautifully that one wondered what was real. Merlin, he loved her. He stepped forward with some roses in his hands and he tucked a red one behind her ear.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered, kissing her softly. "You look incredible."

Lavender blushed a bit as she fussed with the hem of her kilt. "Please, there really is only so much one can do with a uniform."

Seamus' eyebrow rose. "Honey, do you have any idea how much us guys love this uniform?" His hand slid over her bum through the kilt and he flashed a grin before his hands sat at her waist. "Are you ready to start the day?"

She smiled. "Yes. Thank you for the roses. They're beautiful."

He grinned. "Good. I actually have a present for you but I thought I'd dig it out after dinner. I've got a surprise for you later."

"What kind of surprise?" Lavender asked as they stepped out of the portrait hole.

"Now if I told you, what kind of surprise would it be?" He pulled her close and touched his lips to hers. "Hmm, you taste so good."

She laughed and her arms slipped around him. "You make me feel so good."

Seamus grinned. "Well, that's my plan." He kissed her again and then he took her hand in his. "Alright, you win; I can't wait until later tonight." He slipped out a long thin box from his pocket. "Happy Birthday, love."

Lavender smiled as she untied the ribbon and opened the box up. "Oh Seamus," she murmured as she pulled the necklace out of the box. It was a thin silver corded chain with a small circular lavender coloured stone that was in the shape of a flower. "It matches the bracelet."

He grinned. "I know. I searched everywhere for it."

She threw her arms around him and kissed him. "It's beautiful! Thank you!"

He kissed her softly and grinned, brushing a curl from her eyes. "So are you. Here, let me."

She watched as his fingers struggled with the clasp for a moment before he hooked it and it fell around her neck. She was wearing the bracelet already. "It's beautiful," she murmured as she touched the small flower.

Seamus smiled. "I'm glad. Happy Birthday, Lavender."

Lavender smiled and kissed him again. "It's my best one yet." Then she pulled him close and kissed him.

Seamus deepened the kiss with his tongue, his hands sliding up and down her back as he moved her back against the castle wall. He had been craving her so much lately. He just wanted to touch and taste and he wondered if the craving was worse because she never wanted him to touch her; to really touch her. He slid his hands up into her hair because he knew she liked that and his lips trailed over her neck.

Lavender moaned against him as his lips left hers. Her body was bucking against him against her will, she was burning from the inside out. Her hands fisted in his hair as he nibbled at her collarbone. She realized that he had popped open the first three buttons of her shirt to get closer. She pulled him back to her lips, and her brain shut off when their lips crushed together again.

"Miss Brown! Mr. Finnigan! Just what do you think you're doing?" Professor McGonagall exclaimed; her lips pursed as they sprang apart.

Seamus grinned. "Lavender was uh, thanking me for her birthday present."

Lavender held out the necklace. "See Professor? Isn't it beautiful?"

Professor McGonagall sighed. "Yes, it is. But the rule is: no public displays of affection in the halls. Now, hurry up and get down to breakfast; classes start soon. Oh, and Miss Brown?"

Lavender turned; her book bag on her shoulder. "Yes Professor?"

"Fix those buttons and your tie. Tell Mr. Finnigan to be a bit more discreet. Happy Birthday." She headed back down the stairs and Seamus snorted.

"More discreet?"

Lavender shrugged and kissed his cheek. "McGonagall is so brilliant."

Seamus nodded. "I can only agree." He took her hand in his again and grinned. "Well, let's head down to breakfast."

"Sounds good to me."

**Neville** leaned back in his chair in the library, loosening his tie as he did. His brain was beginning to hurt from all of the homework they had been assigned lately. He untied the first three buttons on his dress shirt so that he could breathe a bit better and stretched out his legs in another chair. He had been working on this Potions essay for three hours and he still had another five inches to write.

He sighed and tossed his quill down on the table in frustration and covered his face in his hands. He was never going to pass Potions again. He still had no idea how he had ended up in N.E.W.T.s potions in the first place. Arms slipped around his neck from behind and he leaned back into them as hands began to knead his shoulders.

"I've missed you," he murmured.

Luna smiled as she slid around the chair and plopped herself into his lap, straddling him there. "I've missed you, too. You've become a work-a-holic."

He chuckled softly. "The workload is getting pretty intense." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I'm sure you've managed to keep yourself occupied."

She shrugged half-heartedly, her blonde hair falling over her shoulder. "I've tried! But it was difficult when all I could think of was so many other interesting things I could be doing."

"Like what?" Neville asked, as his hands slid over her back.

Luna grinned and leaned down a bit to nibble at his lips. "Why don't I show you what I had in mind?"

Neville's hands fisted in the back of her shirt as she nibbled at his lips. She nipped here and there but never touched the target and he groaned. "Luna …"

She smiled now and trailed hot wet kisses down his neck. "Yes, Neville?"

"I – I think we should find a more private place."

"Why is that?" She asked as she began to nibble at his earlobe.

"Bec-"

"What on earth are you two doing?!" Madam Pince interrupted. "That is inappropriate behaviour in the library! Twenty points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw! Out! Out!"

Neville and Luna jumped to their feet as Madam Pince had their books and ink and parchment chase them out of the library. It collapsed in a heap at the end of the hall.

"Because of Madam Pince," Neville murmured when they came to a stop.

Luna laughed and helped him pick up his things. "It was worth it."

"How so?"

She grinned and jumped into his arms, locking her legs around his waist. "Because now I have big plans for you."

Neville gulped. "Like what?"

"Like, how soon can you find us a broom closet?"

Neville used a summoning charm to pick up his book bag. "As soon as now."

Then without another word, Neville rushed into a nearby broom closet and pushed Luna back against the wall.

"I really have missed you."

Luna smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Me too. Now shut up and snog me."

He laughed. "Yes Ma'am."

**Harry** headed into the Room of Requirement with Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Delilah, Seamus, Lavender, Luna, and Neville to meet for the first day of their so-called training session. The opportunity was open for Blaise, Ted, Colin, Daphne, Demelza, and Dana as well but none of them were too interested and decided to take training with the rest of the D.A.

Ever since the summer after Harry and James had discussed Voldemort, and just what it meant for Harry, they had devised a tough training program to get Harry and his friends into shape. It was more than just muscular shape and being prepared for Quidditch. They needed to get in shape and build their stamina to fight and duel. It was physical fitness that would be needed when it came to the battles that lay ahead. James and Harry had come to an understanding. Harry remembered every word of their conversation.

"_The right moment … the horcruxes?"_

_Harry nodded. "That's what I should be doing and you know it. The prophecy was made about me. I'm the one that has to defeat Voldemort. How am I supposed to go up against him when I haven't had any experience in any of his traps or ploys that he's set up?"_

"_It's a good point. I've been thinking about it actually since Sirius, Frank, and I found the cup."_

"_Really?" Harry asked, taking a seat on his bed as his eyes met his father's._

"_Yes, really. You are an adult now and with that comes certain responsibilities. You're right; you need to get in on the horcrux hunt." James replied. "You're a member of the Order, Harry, and I'd say it's about time you started acting like it. You've got full status now. You're going to be allowed to come out on missions and assignments, but you have to go to school. Finishing your N.E.W.T.s is important; no matter how inconvenient it sounds. Understand?"_

_Harry nodded. "Completely."_

_James grinned. "Good. You've got a whole new life starting ahead of you, a new beginning. I think you started that last night with Ginny. A new beginning as an adult, and one with a war to fight at that. It's going to be a long road ahead, Harry, and it scares me to know that I'm putting you out on it. But I believe that you can do it. Do you?"_

_Harry nodded at his father, closing his eyes. "I know it can handle it, Da, the question is: Will I survive it?"_

"_You will. A new beginning with growing power; you've got the power, Harry, and now your chance is beginning for you to use it. The question is then, are you ready for it?"_

"_Yes." Harry answered simply and he knew that he was ready, in every way that he could be, for such a task. He was ready for the beginning of his new life as an adult and for the war. There was nothing that could tell him otherwise. It was time for a new beginning and this time, Voldemort was going down._

That talk had really started a series of events in motion. Training had increased and even though he no longer needed lessons when it came to his elementals, he needed to keep up his physical training and he wanted his friends to be involved in it as well.

Harry shook the thoughts from his head and turned his attention to his father and his partner.

"Hey everyone, I know it's early but it's time to get some work done," James replied. "Ladies, Tonks and Leila here will bring you over into the other side of the room. Guys, let me just introduce ourselves." He waited until Ginny, Hermione, Delilah, Luna, and Lavender had moved into the second room and the door that had appeared closed behind them. "I'm James Potter and this is my partner, Ian MacGregor. We're here to help train you. Harry, Ron, and Draco have a bit of a head start on you two, but don't worry, you'll catch up."

Ian nodded from next to him. "We're going to start off easy and make it simple. You guys can change into more comfortable clothes over there and then warm up a bit by running around the room. Once we've got your blood pumping we're going to start off slow with some simple fighting techniques. We're not expecting you to be perfect at it; we just want to make sure you can handle yourself if something happens to your wand."

"You can be sure that Death Eaters do not know much in this type of fighting. Any advantage you can have over them will be of help." James explained.

"Alright guys, let's go!"

_**Meanwhile, in the next room**_ …

"Alright ladies, as I'm sure you've known for most of your lives, men are prats!" Tonks exclaimed. "They think with their dicks and not with their brains. Therefore, lesson one … never let a man control you. If you want control then you have to show them that you possess it. This is what we're here to teach you. I want to make sure that you can take care of yourself without magic. I want to make sure that if some jerk-weed pisses you off that you can make him scream like a girl. Any questions?"

Lavender raised her hand. "I thought we were learning self-defence."

Leila laughed. "You are, Tonks is just a bit crazy. Death Eaters are horrible people and one of things they are known for is their possession of women. Rape is a common crime in Voldemort's followers because women don't know how to defend themselves. Once they lose their wands, they're helpless. Men tend to have more physical strength than a woman and can usually fight back. This is something we don't possess."

Tonks nodded. "So we're going to make sure that you can take care of yourselves. Now we're basically teaching you the same things as the guys there but we think it will be easier to learn to fight each other first. Once you guys get going and become a little bit stronger in the physical sense we will join teams and you'll be fighting the guys. Is everyone good with that?"

After a mutual nodding, Leila grinned. "Good. So change your clothes and let's warm up. Ten laps around the room, ladies, and don't run full out. I just want to see a light jog. Hustle up!"

Ginny sighed as she hurried over to the little dressing room and changed her clothes. With Tonks and Leila leading the training, it was going to be an interesting year.

**Delilah** sat quietly on the grass, her feet dangling in the lake as the October wind ripped through her hair. Today was the twenty-first of October and she was seventeen years old and she didn't really feel anything. Adulthood seemed far away. She glanced at the beautiful ring on her finger. It was yellow gold with beautiful ornate carvings on the sides of rubies and emeralds and diamonds. It was a simple band with no large stone in the centre but it was beautiful. The ring symbolized that she was engaged to be married yet she didn't feel like an adult.

She sighed and leaned back on the grass, her kilt riding up her legs a bit. A shadow fell over her and she groaned silently.

"Obviously no one cares much for you, do they?" Pansy asked as she stood over her, looking out across the Black Lake.

"Meaning?" Delilah asked.

Pansy shrugged. "I know it's your seventeenth birthday but no one else seemed to remember. It's after dinner, yet here you sit, alone."

"You don't know anything about me, Pansy, so don't pretend to try. You might hurt yourself."

Pansy laughed. "Oh please, Delilah, I know everything about you. You lost your mother when you were young, and your father has spoiled you rotten because of it. You're engaged to one of the most eligible bachelors and richest pureblood families in the U.K. and you're nothing but a filthy half-blood. No one even cares that today you became an adult. Where is that fiancée of yours?"

"He's busy at the moment. And how do you know that no one remembered it was my birthday? Have you been watching my every move?" Delilah asked, her voice bored.

"Please, I have better things to do." She was quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "He won't stay, you know."

Delilah sighed. "What?"

Pansy nodded. "He won't stay. He needs freedom in so many ways that I don't even think he understands. He'll cheat. He'll have a few mistresses all over town. It's the way the Malfoy family works."

"You can go on thinking that but I know him. He loves me."

"You keep believing that Delilah but let me tell you something, I've known quite a few smooth liars in my lifetime, but Draco, he's one of the best." She turned and grinned to herself. "You wouldn't believe the things he's been keeping from you. When he does come clean, or when you confront him, don't be a b_aby_ about it either. He owns you now, Delilah. Don't ever forget that."

Delilah watched her walk away, her heart pounding. She was wrong. Draco didn't have any secrets from her. He didn't forget her birthday either, he had just been busy. That was all. She wasn't going to dwell on it.

She pulled her feet up and dried them quickly before she slipped her socks back on and then her shoes. She headed back up to the castle wondering where exactly she should go to get some homework done. She had just turned the corner to head to the library when she ran into Draco.

He grinned at her. "Hey, I've been looking for you." He took her hand in his and kissed it. "Sorry, I had detention."

Delilah smiled. "It's alright. You did deserve it."

Draco nodded as he remembered how he had been over an hour late for McGonagall's class. "I know. Listen, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go for a walk or something."

She shrugged. "No, I've got a lot of homework to do tonight."

Draco shook his head, pulling her into his arms. "Nuh-uh. There is no homework allowed on your birthday." When her eyes widened he grinned, "You didn't think I had forgotten, did you?"

"I was beginning to wonder."

He grinned and she kissed him softly before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Happy Birthday, Delilah."

She grinned to herself and opened the box, her eyes widening when she saw the necklace. It was gold with a beautiful gold key that hung from the chain. "It's beautiful, Draco."

Draco smiled and kissed her hands before he tied the clasp. "It's more than just jewellery. The goblins had it made for you. The key allows you to enter my vault there. I don't have much, as my parents did disown me, but I've got a good sized trust fund."

"Draco, I don't need your money or anything like that."

"I know that. But it's yours. I want you to use it for anything that you might need. I love you."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you too. The necklace is beautiful."

He grinned. "Good. You don't still want to do homework, do you?"

Delilah laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Maybe I do, unless you can convince me to do something more interesting."

Draco grinned and kissed her. "I think I can do that. Let's go."

He held her hand in his as he led her down the hall to one of the private guest-rooms there and they slid inside. She curled into his lap when he sat down and her hands ran through his hair. "I'm glad you didn't forget."

He grinned. "Not for a second. Didn't you wonder who sent you those flowers this morning?"

She grinned. "I knew it." Then she brought her lips to his and lost herself in his touch. Her seventeenth birthday was greatly improving.

**Leila **yawned loudly as she poured over the books of family genealogy on the Whites. Kingsley sat across from her looking through them as well. It seemed like they had been working at it for years, when it had only been weeks. They had to find out what it was that made Mira so powerful, as her parents were definitely muggles.

Mike and Monica White had been successful lawyers. They had owned a law firm together in downtown London. They had worked hard at making sure that their daughter Mira had everything she needed. That is, until the fateful night when Voldemort had destroyed their lives, and changed Mira's world so drastically.

It was the power that Mira seemed to possess that was the problem. She was a seer of some sort and had made a prophecy concerning the end of the war. This was important, but it was the power that she had shown that first night Leila had arrived that was alarming. _How had she done such intense magic?_

"King, there has to be something here that we're missing. It's been weeks and we've found nothing. I don't even know what I'm looking for." Leila replied as she watched him fiddle with the gold hoop in his ear and she hoped that her mouth wasn't watering.

"I know. I feel the same, but it has to be in here." He pulled open another book. "This goes back pretty far but I don't know what – holy shit!"

"What?" Leila exclaimed, jumping up and hurrying over to his side.

King pointed at the page below them. "On her mother's side, look."

Leila glanced down. "Merlin?"

He nodded. "That explains it, does it not? If Mira is a distant relative of Merlin, then her power is even stronger than we expected."

"But her parents were muggles? How did she come from Merlin?"

King pointed again to the book. "It says here that Morgana Donahue was born a squib and she was a second cousin twice removed from Merlin. Donahue was the maiden name of Monica White. All of that power built up in the family only to stop and come back in this child. She has to be powerful."

"For a squib to be born … it would take generations upon generations for that kind of power to be restored. Seers pass through family lines but they often skip a generation. Young Mira got the whole nine yards in one go." Leila explained.

King nodded, rubbing a hand over his chin. "Aye … hell this girl has power, but from what I'm guessing she has no idea how to use it. She sees things and makes prophecies but she doesn't understand them or know what she's doing. Voldemort has her at a disadvantage. He's trying to make her see that power but to use it for his own gain."

"We've got to stop him."

"We will. But first we have to look a bit more into our history. Maybe if we can understand why Merlin was considered to be so great we can figure out just what kind of power Mira holds."

Leila nodded. "Alright." She sighed and knelt down next to him and began to sort through the books again.

"What are you doing, Leila?"

"Sorry, what?" She asked, pulling her concentration from the book.

King sighed. "What are you doing down there?"

She shrugged. "I'm comfortable enough. What does it matter?"

"It matters a lot. It's distracting, get up." He pulled her to her feet and her eyes fell down to where his hand was gripping her arm tightly. When her eyes met his, he yanked her up against him. "Merlin, forgive me."

All thoughts left her mind as his lips touched hers. She stood on her toes and moved closer to deepen the kiss. King pulled back then, his eyes searching hers.

"Leila, I –"

"Shh," she murmured. "No more words now." They fell back into the chair, lips meeting and the books lay forgotten around them as they lost themselves in each other.

**She** had snuck out of the castle again and into the village of Hogsmeade. The red dress she wore made her look older and wiser. Her hair hung down her back as she paced the room above the Hogs Head waiting for her lover to enter. The door flew open and he walked in, his cloak billowing out behind him.

"You had no trouble?"

She shook her head as he tossed his cloak aside. "No, the weather was alright, so I was safe."

He nodded. "Good." His arms slipped around her waist and his tongue played with her ear. "I've needed you so."

She sighed against him as he undressed her and carried her over to the bed. "So have I. It's been torture to be away from you like this. The one man I thought I could accept who wasn't you and he refuses me."

The man sneered as his lips found her breasts. "He will pay, my sweet, don't you worry."

She groaned and sighed at his every touch and after they joined and satisfied each other freely she rolled over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for tonight."

He grinned. "It was my pleasure, my sweet. Now tell me, how have you been feeling?"

She shrugged a bit and snuggled into his embrace. "I've been alright I suppose. The morning sickness has been getting worse. I'm six weeks along. Soon someone will know."

He nodded. "Ah, but when they do we shall have obtained the perfect revenge, shall we not?"

"Do you really think we can pass the baby off as his? She won't believe me, you know. She'll think I'm lying, and she'll think that it's a joke or some cruel game."

"Even after you are swollen with child?" He asked. He ran his hand over her flat stomach and then lower until she squirmed against him. "This baby is mine, love, but the plan will go well. Do you doubt me?"

"NEVER!" She exclaimed. "I need you. Father would never take care of me if he found out about us. I need you so much."

He grinned and began to trail kisses down her neck. "Good. Don't forget that now, my sweet."

She shook her head. "I won't, I promise."

"Good." He took her hand and placed it on his chest. "Take me in your mouth."

She nodded as her hands began to stroke over his smooth skin. "It will be my pleasure, lover."

The man grinned a cold smile as her head bent down to plant kisses along his chest. "He will pay for it, my sweet, and when you tell him that you're pregnant with his child all hell will break lose." He patted her bum playfully. "I'm just sorry that I won't be there to see the explosion."

Her eyes met his in the moonlight and she grinned. "I'll make it up to you."

He grinned. "Good." Then he groaned as she continued to nibble at his skin. It would all be worth the wait.

**Ginny** glared up at Harry when he came down the stairs with his travel bag slung over his shoulder.

"What took you so long?"

He laughed. "I started talking to Dean. Sorry I'm late."

She grinned and stood on her toes to kiss him. "It's alright. But let's go! I've got so much to do! I can't believe Fred and Angelina planned all this at the last minute! How come I wasn't informed?"

Harry shrugged. He didn't know what to say. They had received an invitation to Fred and Angelina's wedding only the day before and Ginny had been panicking ever since. She was determined to get to the Burrow and give them a piece of her mind. "I don't know, love. Listen Gin, it's not like we didn't know they were getting married."

Ginny glared at him. "As if that's a reason to not tell me that they had picked a date! I'm his only sister, you know! He could have at least told me!"

Harry sighed as he followed her into McGonagall's office to floo to the Burrow. Ron and Hermione were already there.

Ginny had been in one odd mood lately. One minute she was all over him with kisses and promises, and the next she was snapping at him. He wondered if the workload was beginning to get to her. He had hoped that the wedding invitation would cheer her up but instead her temper had flared again. One minute she was hot and the next she was cold. He just didn't understand what was going on. They were constantly getting in little arguments over nothing and half the time he didn't even know what was going on.

He had mentioned it to Hermione and she had shrugged it off saying not to worry but he was worried. He and Ginny hardly argued. That was more the territory of Ron and Hermione. He just didn't know what to do anymore.

Harry shook the thoughts from his head and tried to hide the smirk on his face as Ginny smacked Fred in the arm.

"Ow! Gin!" Fred yelped.

"Frederick Gideon Weasley, how dare you not tell me that you had set a wedding date?" Ginny exclaimed

"Fred!" Angelina replied. "Didn't you write to Ginny weeks ago and tell her?"

Fred blushed. "I er, might have forgotten."

Angelina slapped his arm too. "Prat." She pulled Ginny into her arms, making her look like a child as Angelina stood tall at 5'10. "How are you?"

Ginny smiled. "I'm good. I'm so happy for you two!"

Harry left them alone and headed upstairs to throw his stuff in Ron's room. Ron and Hermione were snogging on his bed. He tossed his stuff by the door and then closed the door behind him to give his friends some privacy. He sighed as she stood by the door. He did not want to go back downstairs.

"Hey Harry, I didn't even know you guys were here yet," Bill replied as he stepped out of the bedroom across the hall.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, we just got here. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

Harry shrugged. "Could be better."

Bill chuckled and gestured for Harry to come into his bedroom. "Firefly still blowing hot and cold air your way?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"She wrote to me a while back and told me she was mad at you for reasons even she didn't understand."

Harry sighed. "Well, that's not fair, I don't think I did anything wrong." He dragged his fingers through his hair in frustration. "She's just been really snappy lately. I think maybe the workload is getting to her a bit. It's not just me she's angry with. I was kind of hoping the wedding might make her happier until I found out Fred never told her they had set a date. Ginny's down there right now, giving him the third degree."

Bill laughed. "She's so much like Mum, sometimes it's scary. Listen Harry, Gin is pretty easy-going like Mum too. You just need to help her relax, try to keep her mind off of everything and make her forget all of her surroundings. She probably just needs some comfort."

"Are you suggesting I make love to her?" Harry asked.

Bill nodded. "Yeah, I suppose I am. Seventh year is stressful and well … if you hurt her, I'll kill you … but she needs you, Harry, in ways I do understand. I need Fleur the same way. Ginny gets snappy and her moods bounce off the charts when she's frustrated or stressed or angry. She's usually pretty good at hiding them, but she must be pretty upset if she's snapping at everyone."

"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks."

Bill grinned. "No problem. Let's head downstairs and see if the coast is clear."

Harry laughed. "Good plan."

**The **wedding was fairly small, only a few friends and family. Fred and Angelina stood by the pond as the sun sank down over the water and they said their vows. When the minister told them they could kiss Fred scooped Angelina up into his arms and dipped her until she smacked him in the head with her bouquet. Harry could only grin. They were going to make a good couple.

He watched them share their first dance, gazing into each other's eyes. They were so happy and so perfect for each other because they knew just how to keep the other one in line. His eyes moved to where Ginny was dancing with her father and he sighed.

He hadn't really had a chance to talk to her. She seemed happier now but he was unsure. Maybe Bill was right and she was just stressing out a bit. There was a lot going on at once and it made sense that she would be frustrated and stressed and angry. He waited for the song to end before he stood up and headed over towards them. He grinned and tapped Arthur on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?"

Arthur smiled. "I suppose I can give her up." He leaned down and kissed Ginny's forehead. "You look beautiful, sweetheart." He squeezed her hand lightly and then headed off in the opposite direction.

Harry took Ginny's hand in his and led her into the dance. "You really do look incredible." Angelina had her stand in the wedding and she wore a bright yellow halter dress that left her back bare and was above the knee.

"Thank you."

He pulled her closer and nibbled on her fingers. "Are you mad at me?"

Ginny sighed and snuggled into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. "No, I just … I don't know. I think I'm stressing a bit."

Harry smiled and kissed her cheek. "I love you and you know that if you need anything I'm here."

She grinned and breathed in the scent of Harry. "I know. I've been horrible lately and I know it. I'm surprised you haven't jinxed me."

He laughed. "I've thought about it. Honey, I know there's a lot going on right now, but we can work through it. I know you're working on homework and going over sixth year notes when you can to better prepare yourself. You've had to put up with me and my moods over all sorts of things lately. Then there's the whole Lavender thing. I know that you're worried about her and everything that's been going on. You're training physically and still working a bit on your own magic. I get it, Gin."

Ginny nodded. "I know you do, but I still … I don't know what I need, Harry, but I can't take it much longer. It's just so much at once and I feel like I'm going to explode inside."

Harry grinned and nibbled gently at her lips. "I know what you need." He took her hand in his and led her away from the wedding party. They headed into the house and into her bedroom, locking the door behind them. Harry placed a silencing charm around the room and he pulled her into his arms. "It's been ages since I last held you. Blaise and Daphne's wedding was so very long ago. It's almost Halloween, Gin."

She smiled as he untied the knot that held her dress together. "Too long," she murmured.

This was what she needed and she realized that he was right she was just holding too much in. She needed to let it out, to let it go and to make it work. The dress pooled at her feet and his hands went to her hair, pulling out the pins so that it cascaded down her back in wavy curls. His eyes roamed down her body and she heated from the gaze. He was always what she needed.

His lips met hers softly as he carried her to the bed. Neither one of them spoke; they just touched and tasted silently, stroking each other over to that place of pleasure. When her magic bubbled, Harry's met hers; when she cried his name, Harry met her every need; when she pulled him closer, he pleasured her.

Afterwards, he lay over her, his breathing heavy as her hands roamed over his back.

"I love you, Harry."

He grinned and nibbled at her collarbone. "I love you too."

She grinned and stretched under him, rolling him over so that she could climb over him. "I feel better now too."

He grunted in response.

She laughed and began to nibble at his ears and his neck. "Mmm, much better. I want to feel better again, okay?"

He grunted again.

Her hands slid down his chest and her lips followed. She planted tiny kisses around his naval and his hands fisted in her hair, pulling her towards him. She laughed and kissed him. "More."

Harry moaned against her mouth, his hands in her hair as they kissed. She had him all worked up again only moments after he had been sated. When her lips left his and began to trail down his body again he gasped and let her continue for a moment before he flipped her over and crushed his lips to hers.

"I'll give you more," he growled.

She laughed. "Good." Then she was silenced by the pleasure of his mouth and hands.

**When** they stepped into their hotel room later on that evening, Fred grinned at her. "Well, Mrs. Weasley, I never thought I would get you alone!"

Angelina grinned at him. "I can't believe we got married."

"I can't believe your father didn't shoot me."

She laughed. "Fred, Dad loves you he's just traditional. I told you, he's American and he still believes in that mindset that white men should not marry black women."

Fred made a growling sound in his throat as he yanked her up against him. "Who the hell cares about skin colour?" He nibbled at her neck. "You're so beautiful."

She tilted her head back in pleasure. "Hmm, thank you." When his hand moved to unzip her dress she pushed him away. "Not so fast, mister."

"Why?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "We've never slowed down before."

Angelina laughed. "Give me five minutes to get ready."

Fred watched her saunter off into the bathroom and he grinned. He had never been happier.

**Wormtail** stared ahead, quivering from where he stood in the doorway. Voldemort was seated in front of the fire, his hand twirling between his fingertips. "My-my-my lord?"

"Do you have good news, Wormtail? Otherwise I'm not in the mood for you to waste my time."

"S-s-s-some my lord. AHHHH!" He shrieked as the pain from the Cruciatus Curse ripped through him and he collapsed in the doorway.

Voldemort lifted the curse and listened to the sound of his heavy breathing for a moment. "Come inside, Wormtail, and close the door."

Peter climbed to his feet and closed the door behind him before he stepped further into the room.

"Tell me the bad news first."

Peter nodded, gulping slightly. "Yes my lord. The-the-the bad news is that young Mira still has nothing new to give us. Bella has been-been working with her, trying to-to-to be nice to get her to t-t-talk but it's not working."

Voldemort nodded. "I am already aware of that, Wormtail, so you will not be punished."

"T-t-thank you, my lord."

"And the good news, Wormtail?" Voldemort asked, his voice bored.

Peter nodded. "All is ready."

Voldemort grinned maliciously now, turning to face his follower. "You're positive? Nothing can possibly go wrong?"

"No, my lord. It is all in place. Hogsmeade weekend we will succeed in gaining the knowledge we seek on Harry Potter." Peter explained. "The plan is set."

Voldemort grinned, staring off into the flames. "Good. I need to know what I'm up against, Wormtail, and if this plan fails, I'll feed you to Nagini."

Wormtail gulped, backing slowly out of the way as he bowed. "Y-yes, my lord."

When the door closed behind him Voldemort grinned. _At last Harry Potter, I shall win this battle._ He cackled softly to himself and leaned down to stroke Nagini's head with his long bony fingers. He required knowledge on Harry, and this plan was going to get it for him.


	8. Wormtail's Task

Chapter VIII – Wormtail's Task

**Chapter VIII – Wormtail's Task**

**Ginny **sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. She was so frustrated at the moment, in every possible way. She really shouldn't be but she was. The workload wasn't that bad, but she was handling it. She'd been having some trouble finding alone time with Harry but she was handling that too. There was a lot going on inside of her mind that she was still trying to work out and because of the stress factor she was still snapping at everyone; especially Harry. She was still angry with him. The question, however, was why.

She looked up when Demelza, Luna, and Colin made their way into the library and took seats. She tried to ignore them for a moment and just continue to do her homework but Colin kicked her in the shin.

"Ow! What??"

Colin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she's still bitchy."

Luna sighed. "Snap out of it or we'll hex you."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What do you guys want? I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"Doing what exactly?" Demelza asked. "Brooding? Because if so I think you've hung around Harry just a bit too long."

"So what if I am brooding?"

"Gin, come on, it's us. What's going on with you?" Colin asked.

Ginny sighed as she dropped her quill on the table. "I don't know. I just feel like my life is at a standstill. Everything is the same all of the time. And Harry …"

Luna reached over to grab her friend's hand. "Gin, what's up with Harry? You've been snapping at him more than anyone else."

"That's just it! I don't know. Where are we going? Everyone's getting married and having babies and preparing for war. I feel … I feel isolated and trapped, and I can't get out."

"Get out of what, Ginny? Harry's not trapping you," Colin murmured.

She nodded. "I know that but sometimes I wonder if I'm trapping him."

"WHAT?" Luna, Colin, and Demelza exclaimed. Madam Pince gave them an evil look so they lowered their voices. "What?"

Ginny shrugged and buried her face in her hands. "See! I knew you wouldn't get it."

"Give us a chance, Gin, and explain what you mean!" Colin demanded.

"The prophecies, everything, they all evolve around _him_. It's all about Harry and his power and okay, I'm mentioned but … even though I have faith in him, I worry. Voldemort is getting stronger and something big is coming. I can feel it." Ginny murmured. "What if I'm holding him back from his full potential? My love is important, right? As are the emotions that we feel for each other, but physically, am I holding him back? Am I too clingy or too something? I feel like I'm missing the point!"

Demelza nodded. "You're dancing around it."

"Definitely. You're not afraid of what you're doing, Gin, you're afraid of not doing enough." Colin supplied, slipping his arm around his friend.

"Meaning?" She asked.

Luna sighed. "You're afraid of losing Harry."

Ginny's fingers tightened around the edge of the table. "Yeah, I am."

Colin pulled her closer as the tears welled up in her eyes. "Ginny, that's natural, and it makes sense, but you are not going to lose him."

"You don't know that!" She protested angrily, her head against his shoulder.

"Sure, I do. Harry's tough. Besides, you'll always be there to bail him out when he needs it. You two belong together."

Demelza nodded, rubbing a hand up and down her friends back. "He's right you know. Nothing can change that. But I think that you should talk to Harry about this. He should know what your feeling."

Ginny sniffed as she nodded. "I know. Not yet though. I need some more time to think about it. I need … I just need some time."

"Alright, Gin, but not too much time, eh?" Luna supplied. "Even Harry is beginning to notice how off you've been lately."

"I will, I promise, just not yet."

Colin nodded and hugged her close for another moment. "You okay now?"

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks you guys."

Demelza pulled her close for a hug. "Hey, what are friends for?"

Luna smiled as she joined the hug. "We've been waiting for you to blow, Gin, but the tears, we weren't expecting that. Gin, its Harry you need to talk to. He needs to understand what's going through your mind right now. It's not fair to keep him in the dark or snap at him so much over silly things, especially when he doesn't understand what's bugging you."

"I'll talk to him, I promise."

"Good," Luna replied with a grin.

Demelza grinned. "Ginny, you know what you need? A fun night with just us. Put away your books because we're going to go enjoy ourselves tonight. Friends only night in the Room of Requirement, what do you say?"

"Will there be chocolate?"

Colin laughed. "As much as you can eat."

Ginny grinned. "Alright then, let's go."

**It** was the day before Halloween and everyone was beginning to get anxious. Dumbledore had finally agreed to let them go to Hogsmeade on Halloween as the Order would be closely guarding most of the village. Lavender was anxious to go and to get out of the castle. Even though she felt better that her friends and her boyfriend knew about her past, she was beginning to feel trapped inside. She needed to get out and a trip to Hogsmeade would do the trick. She was sure of it.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the owl that landed in front of her at the breakfast table. She recognized the Ministry of Magic's seal and she questioned it as she took the letter and watched the owl fly away.

Seamus took a seat next to her and grinned. "Good morning." He leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Getting mail pretty early?"

Harry took a seat across from them and when his eyes found the seal he nodded. "I think I know what that is, Seamus."

Seamus glanced at the seal and gulped, "Have you heard from you father?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I haven't, but maybe he doesn't know yet. He promised he would try."

"What did you guys do?" Lavender asked. Her hands were shaking a bit now, as she held the letter in her hands.

"Just open it up, Lavender. See what it says." Seamus replied.

She nodded and broke the seal on the envelope. Her hands continued to shake as she began to read the letter.

**Miss Lavender Brown,**

**It has come to our attention that you have suffered severe abuse under the hand of one Mr. Ricardo Brown. Mr. Samuel Davis, a muggle, came forward and, using wizarding law, has demanded that you be taken away from Mr. Brown's custody and be placed into his. The Auror Department has strong evidence to the fact that being placed with Mr. Davis would be in your best interest. Not only for your well being, but for your mother's as well.**

**However, even with the evidence we have discovered, we need a strong testimony from you towards the accused. We ask that you attend a hearing this afternoon on the 30****th**** October to discuss your options. We hope to see you at 12:30 sharp at the Ministry.**

**Thank you for your time.**

**Sincerely,**

**David Gregory**

**Head of Law and Order**

**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**

**Ministry of Magic**

Seamus grinned at Harry. "He did it, Harry! The bastard's going to trial!"

Lavender shook her head, her hand gripping Seamus'. "Why! Why did you do this? I never had to see him again and now you … I won't go. I can't!"

Seamus turned her so that she was looking at him. A few people had turned to look at them so he lowered his voice so only she could hear. "Yes, you can. Lavender … you may not have to go back but now you have a place to go to. You can live with your uncle or find someplace else, but this gives you the option. He deserves to be punished for what he did to you. You have to tell them."

Harry nodded, leaning across the table a bit so that he could whisper. "Seamus and I only wanted to help, Lavender. My father tracked down your uncle and helped him go through the magical community. He didn't know how to go about doing it otherwise. Trust Seamus on this, why would he ever let you down?"

Tears were in her eyes as she met Harry's before she turned back to Seamus. "I trust you."

He grinned, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Good. Now let's go talk to McGonagall about this hearing. I'm going with you."

She smiled, her hand tight in his. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Harry watched Seamus and Lavender head towards the head table and he grinned. He was glad that his father had managed to get it going.

"Ow!" He murmured when he was pecked in the hand. Harry glanced up at Hedwig who was holding a letter in her beak. "Sorry girl, I didn't see you there."

He unfolded the letter and began to read.

**Harry,**

**It all worked out. Sam Davis is a great guy and I can see that he has your friend, Lavender's, best interest at heart. I brought him to the Ministry and they worked through the evidence. A formal hearing is being held this afternoon and I can already tell you that Ricardo Brown is going to be put away for a long time. Paternalism may still be a strong part of the wizarding community, but even though man holds the iron fist, there are still rules that apply. Abuse is one of the big ones that are not allowed. That type of control was outlawed in the 1850s, and it is sad to say that it still goes on often under the Ministry's nose. I'm just glad that it all worked out in the end. I hope Seamus is there with her for the announcement. I'm sure McGonagall won't mind allowing them both to go. She has a good heart.**

**I haven't heard from you since that night, and I'm sure you'd like to know that I haven't gone after Vernon, just yet. I still plan to, but I'm waiting for the right moment. Lily needs me right now, as do Lyra and Elizabeth. I'm not going to run off and do things that they don't approve of, not yet anyway.**

**Lily is doing well. She's currently in the kitchen with Maddy and Lyra making dinner. She always did love to cook. Lyra's anxious to learn how. She's constantly asking questions about everything. We also had a bit of surprise yesterday afternoon from Lyra. She is definitely a witch. We were in the backyard and I was teaching Lyra how to ride a broomstick. She's been getting very frustrated because she's scared, so the broom doesn't listen to her very well. Anyway, she got mad and told the broom to just leave her alone. Her eyes flashed when she said it and the broom stood up and went flying around the yard like crazy, before it crashed into the side of the garage. It was quite entertaining. She was so surprised by what she had done that she stood there staring at it for over a minute. I've been trying to hone her skills a bit since then. She's going to be very powerful once her magic harnesses itself. Not as powerful as you naturally, but she's going to be a quite a good witch.**

**Elizabeth is doing great too. At twelve weeks she's still very tiny and doesn't do much but she's a bit of cuddler, not that I mind. Your mother keeps telling me that I'm spoiling her. Not true at all, my Liza Rose is simply an angel of a sort.**

_**What a load of codswallop! Harry, if you could see how much your father spoils her you would understand. In case you didn't notice, it's your mother writing now. How are you, sweetheart? How's school going? How's Ginny? How's everyone? We haven't heard from you and we were getting a bit worried. How's Draco doing? He hasn't written either and I think maybe we should write to him or give him a good lecture.**_

_**I'm reading what your father wrote now, and he's right about Lyra, she's going to be very powerful. She was so excited when she realized what she had done. You would be so proud of her. Her birthday is next week, so don't forget to send a card. She would be devastated if you forgot.**_

_**Speaking of power, Elizabeth has shown some interesting signs. You started young too, but it still surprises me. She levitated Foolish right into her crib! Can you believe it? You did the same when you were little too, you know, but you used to do it to Sirius when he was changed. You thought it was great and continued that simple levitation charm until … well a long time.**_

_**That's another person who hasn't bothered to write lately. I'll have to be having a word with Mr. Black soon. How is he doing? What about Lexy and Keira, are they doing wonderful as well? I bet McGonagall enjoys having Keira there in the school. She makes a wonderful grandmother. I still have trouble believing that Sirius asked Minerva to be the grandmother of his baby. It's so sweet though.**_

_**James is rolling is eyes at me now and tells me to give him back the quill. Elizabeth is curling into his shoulder, her thumb in her mouth and she's sleeping soundly. He's enjoying every minute of it. The man is such a sap, though not nearly as big as one as Sirius. Sirius just turns to mush when a baby is around – though I know he will deny that until his dying day. Lyra is still in the kitchen. Maddy is showing her how to bake brownies and Lyra told me to leave because she was going to surprise me. She's getting so big now.**_

**Your mother is tearing up again. Listen Harry, we just want to hear from you a bit more. You've been a little quiet this year. Seeing you at training practices hardly counts as we don't get to talk much. Keep in touch and tell Draco to do the same. Tell me what happens with the hearing as well.**

**We love you.**

**Love Always,**

**Da, **_**Mum**_**, Lyra, and Elizabeth**

Harry grinned as he folded the letter back up. They were right, he hadn't been writing home too much lately. He would have to get back into that habit before they started hounding him to death. He sighed and slipped the letter into his pocket. Before he wrote though, he had some other things to get settled. With that in mind he gulped down the rest of his pumpkin juice and began to make his way to class. It was going to be a long day.

**Later **on that evening, Harry sat in the common room watching Ginny. She was talking with Colin and Demelza at the other end of the room. Her feet were curled under her in the big armchair and books were open on her lap. He watched her as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, leaning into Colin as she laughed.

Harry sighed and leaned back into his chair, his potions textbook open in his lap. He wasn't stupid. He knew something was up with her. She was constantly blowing hot and cold air. They had barely found any time together lately and even that one night after Fred and Angelina's wedding seemed like it was nothing. He felt like she was slipping through his fingers, but he didn't know how to hold onto her. He didn't know what to do to get her to talk to him.

Ginny always knew how to get him to talk.

He buried his face in his hands, cursing himself silently. It was obviously his fault and since he didn't know how to fix it, the problem was only getting worse. Ginny was distancing herself farther and farther away from him. It scared him more than anything. What if he lost her?

His thoughts were interrupted by the whack on the head he received from Ron's Transfiguration textbook. "Ow!"

Ron grinned. "You looked like you needed to gain your attention back."

"So you hit me?"

Ron shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time. Hermione and I want to talk to you."

Harry nodded. "Sure. It's not like I've got anything better to do."

"Hey! That's insulting!"

Harry grinned. "Oops."

"What's oops?" Hermione asked as she came up from behind Ron.

"Nothing," Harry murmured. "What's up?"

Hermione sighed and took a seat in the armchair next to Harry. "We're worried about you."

Ron nodded. "Yeah. We haven't seen you like this since you thought Sirius died, actually since before Ginny. What's going on, mate?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm fine." He wasn't going to try to explain his weird thoughts. They were just going to tell him to talk to Ginny and he already knew he had to do that.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, don't pull that 'I'm fine' stuff with us. We know you better than that. What's going on with you? You've been quiet and a bit withdrawn. You and Ginny seem to be together but not together and you've both been miserable lately. Did something happen between you two?"

"No, yes, no … I don't know."

Ron glanced at his friend in surprise before his eyes fell on his sister. "How do you not know?"

"Well, I mean, you've seen her lately, snapping at everyone and anyone in sight. She's been like that constantly since about the second week of school," he explained. "I don't know what to do or what to say. She won't talk to me, not really, and I've tried to get her to open up … but I just don't know what to do. Bill told me at the wedding that she wrote to him and told him that she was upset and stressed and that I needed to give her comfort, which I have been, but she's still all … I just don't know what to do anymore."

Hermione sighed and squeezed her friend's hand gently. "Oh Harry, Ginny's a bit stressed, yeah, and she's angry that she's feeling the pressure. I'm sure there is more involved than just that. You'll have to get her to talk to you."

"But that's just it! I don't know how!" He protested.

Ron shrugged. "Well, tomorrow's Hogsmeade … why don't you work it out then?"

"That's a good idea, Ron," Hermione replied. "Make it romantic. Harry. Surprise her and show her how much you love her. It might just be the key to finding out what's wrong."

Harry sighed and dragged his fingers through his hair. "Alright. I guess it's my only option." He looked over at the portrait hole when he noticed the movement and he grinned when Seamus and Lavender stepped inside.

Seamus hurried over to them, tugging on Lavender's arm as he went. "Damn, Harry, it was brilliant!"

Harry grinned. "I'm guessing it went well."

Lavender nodded. "He's going to Azkaban for twenty years. They might let him out afterwards but it turns out he's done quite a bit more than we knew."

Seamus shook his head. "Oh no, the best part was when he stood up and claimed that Lavender was lying. He started going on about how she wanted to prostitute herself. I couldn't help myself I just walloped him one right in the nose."

"He fell off the chair and the room was dead silent," Lavender murmured. "I thought that Seamus was going to get into so much trouble."

Seamus nodded. "I did too, until Sam Davis stood up and started clapping. Then the whole room was clapping and they laid out his sentence. Lavender is free to live with her uncle. Her mother has to go to counseling and her father also has to attend rehab while he's in prison so he can learn to look back at his actions. But he can't hurt her again."

Hermione leaned over to hug Lavender, tears in her eyes. "Oh, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

Lavender grinned. "Me too." She smiled warmly at Harry. "Thank you."

Harry grinned. "I didn't do anything. I just helped give your uncle the push he needed."

"Thank you anyway."

Seamus grinned and pulled Lavender close for a kiss. "Well, it made my day."

She smiled and cuddled close to him. "Mine too."

Hermione grinned as she watched the two of them head over to some comfy chairs in the corner. "That's great news for them. I'm sure it will help Lavender cope a lot better too, knowing that her father is locked away."

Ron nodded. "Makes sense." He turned to Harry then. "Got any ideas about tomorrow?"

Harry shrugged. "No, but I'll figure it out. I'm heading up to bed guys, goodnight."

Ron watched him head up the stairs and he sighed, reaching over for Hermione's hand. "I hope he figures it out."

Hermione leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. "Me too. They've both been so miserable lately."

Ron nodded. "Yeah and besides arguing is our thing."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Prat." She leaned in to kiss him softly. "I love you something terrible."

"Good, I wouldn't have it any other way." He kissed her again. "I love you too." Then he pulled her down into his lap and covered her lips with his. "Want to head back to our common room?"

She smiled at him. "I like the sound of that. It's nice to have our own little common room."

Ron wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I know. It's also nice because we can do our homework naked."

"We do not do our homework naked!" Hermione hissed at him, her cheeks heating in embarrassment.

He grinned at her. "Not yet."

Hermione's mouth dropped open as he tugged on her hand and pulled her from the room. Once they were in their common room he tugged her down onto the couch and kissed her softly.

"So naked homework time?" He asked.

"No," Hermione exclaimed.

He shrugged and simply captured her lips in his. "Shame. Looks like I'll have to find another way to get you naked."

"Ron! You can't just – mmpf!"

She melted beneath him and when his lips moved to her neck, she just grinned. Yeah, it was nice to have their own little common room.

**Harry** paced nervously at the bottom of the stairs. It was the next morning and he had the entire day planned out for him and Ginny. He wanted it to be so romantic. He had a bouquet in his hands of all of her favourite flowers – yellow daffodils, yellow roses, red lilies, and blue dahlias – he just hoped she liked it.

Ginny came down the stairs then, her purse slung over her shoulder. She was wearing a long white flowing skirt and a blue sweater. He grinned at her and stepped forward.

"Good morning, Ginny."

She smiled at him. "Hi, are those for me?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

"What's the occasion?" She asked as she brought the bouquet closer to her face so that she could breathe in the scent of the flowers.

Harry shrugged. "Nothing. I love you."

Ginny smiled at him. "That's sweet. I'll just go put these in my room. I'll be right back."

He sighed as he watched her hurry back up the stairs. Something was definitely wrong indeed. Colin came down the stairs from the boys' dormitory and he grinned at Harry.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Alright."

Colin nodded. "Listen Harry, Dee, Luna, and I have been hounding Ginny all week to talk to you. Get her to talk, alright, it's important."

"You know what's up with her?" Harry asked, his eyes flashing angrily at Colin.

"Yeah I do. It's not bad. don't worry, it's just … you two need to talk."

Harry nodded. He sighed and wondered how he was going to do this again. "Thanks Colin."

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels. He wasn't sure if that made him feel any better. He grinned at Ginny as she came back down the stairs.

"Are you ready to go?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

He took her hand in his and he brought it his lips. "You look beautiful today."

Ginny blushed a bit. "Thank you."

She felt guilty and she wasn't going to lie. She could see the pain and confusion in Harry's eyes when he looked at her. He didn't understand why she was distancing herself or why she was being so off with him. She didn't know how to tell him her fears and the harder it became for her to talk to him the more she pushed him away.

Ginny didn't say anything as they stood in line and waited for Filch to check their names. She didn't speak as they walked through the village of Hogsmeade hand in hand. She still didn't speak when Harry led her over to a small clearing near the Shrieking Shack and he sighed. But it was at that moment when she knew she had to take the next step. She forced herself to smile even though her entire body was trembling and then she stopped him, standing on her toes to kiss him softly.

The kiss broke her.

Ginny curled into him as soon as her lips met his. Fireworks went off in her brain and her entire body tingled for his touch, for his taste. She could feel her magic bubbling up inside of her and she moved closer.

Harry's hands fisted at her hips as the shock swept through him. She had shared magic with him before he had even fully comprehended that they were kissing. The power swept through him and he pulled her closer. It was as if they were never close enough, trying to crawl into each other. He pulled back then, staring deep into her eyes which had turned a deep chocolate colour.

"I love you, my Ginny."

She nodded. "I love you too, my Harry. I love you so much!" She pulled him back to her, burying her face against his heart and the tears came.

Harry's arms tightened around her but he wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't expected this. She was clinging to him and his shirt was slowly getting soaked as she cried. He ran his hands up and down her back and mumbled sweet nothings into her ear to try to calm her, but mostly he just held her and let her cry.

Ginny was sobbing uncontrollably now as she clung to him. The tears wouldn't stop and she wasn't sure if she wanted them too. She felt like she was pouring out her heart and soul and maybe she was. All she knew was that she needed him so much and here he was holding her when she needed him most.

Finally, after what felt like hours and was really only around twenty minutes, Ginny pulled back, wiping at the tears. "I'm sorry."

"Shh," Harry murmured, wiping her tears away with his thumb. "Don't be. Are you going to tell me what's been going on now, Gin?"

Ginny sighed and pulled him down to the ground under a big willow tree and curled into his lap. "You're going to think it's stupid."

Harry shook his head. "I doubt that. Try me."

She cuddled close, her head still resting over his heart. "I love you, you know that, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Well, lately I've been feeling kind of … stuck."

"Stuck?" Harry asked. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I mean, we're kind of stuck. Where is our relationship going? I know it's a stupid question as you've told me that you want to marry me but its there in my head. Everyone's getting married and having babies, I guess I just feel a little … left out?"

Harry laughed. "Left out? Gin, I want to marry you more than anything, but not right now. Do you really think we're ready just now to have babies?"

She shook her head. "I guess not. But I do want to marry you. I want to be your wife. I want … no … that's not right."

"You don't want to be my wife?"

Ginny sighed. "No, I do. I just … I feel like … I'm just a big tub of confusion."

"I can see that," Harry murmured. "And this is just a cover-up story, what's really bothering you?"

"Am I trapping you?"

"What?" Harry asked with a bewildered look on his face. "Trapping me? Where on earth would you get an idea like that?"

She shrugged and looked up into his eyes. "I don't know. The prophecies, everything, they all evolve around you. It's all about you and this huge power you have as the Conqueror … and I know we haven't been researching it like we're supposed to. We've looked briefly but neither one of us has spent a lot of time with it. Why is that, Harry? Because we're afraid to find out what's there? Is that it? I just don't know. I'm this Flame, right? So … I'm in the prophecy, but it's not me, it's you and I have faith in you. Voldemort is getting stronger and something big is coming, I can feel it. The war is about to take a turn towards the worst before it gets better. What if I'm holding you back from your full potential? Our love is important, and the emotions that we feel for each other but physically, am I holding you back? Am I too clingy or too something? There's a something, Harry."

Harry shook his head and he kissed her forehead. "No, to all of the above, Ginny. You're not too clingy and you're not holding me back from anything. You're right, we haven't been spending any time researching that prophecy like Dumbledore asked us to … but we've had a lot on our minds, and a lot has been going on. But you are not holding me back in any way. If anything you are giving me the strength that I need. I love you."

"Sometimes, I feel like I'm going to explode from the inside and that I'm doing something to hold you back or something big."

"This entire conversation is unlike you. What are you so afraid of, Ginny?"

Ginny's eyes met his and her bottom lip quivered. "Losing you."

Harry pulled her close and kissed her softly. "That's not going to happen."

"You don't know that. I could die tomorrow or you could?"

"You won't. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. The prophecy states that we have the power to destroy him, Gin. Don't forget that." Harry explained.

She nodded. "I'll try not to. I love you so much."

Harry kissed her softly, deepening the kiss just long enough for her to sink into him. "I love you too. I love you more than anything in this world."

Ginny nodded, snuggling closer. "I'm sorry. I've been such a bitch lately I just …"

"Hey, all is forgiven. I'm just glad to have you back." He kissed her again but this time they were interrupted by the sounds of screams coming from the village. "Do you think there's an attack?"

Ginny shook her head. "I don't know. Let's go." She took his hand in hers and they both bolted back towards the main street of Hogsmeade.

**Hermione** stood with her back against the wall trying to get a quick estimate of just how many Death Eaters had appeared in the middle of the main street. It had happened so suddenly that she was still a bit shocked by the appearance. She had known something was going to happen because Hogsmeade was the ideal place for an attack. The Order had known there was a possibility of an attack, and even knowing that the members were near, but it didn't ease her worry. Something was just off about the sudden appearance of the thirty Death Eaters or so.

Ron had run off to start dueling almost instantly, kissing her quickly and telling her to be careful. Now she focused her attention on a dark haired woman who was heading her way and she just hoped that this duel had nothing to do with the bad feeling that she had in the pit of her stomach. The same bad feeling that she had woken up with that morning, with Ron curled into her, still warm from sleep.

She pulled out her wand and muttered a disarming charm. The woman's wand flew into her hand and Hermione stunned her. Then she headed towards the next group of Death Eaters heading her way.

The Death Eaters had swarmed inward and were dueling with all sorts of students. They didn't seem to care much on age but the D.A. members were holding their own. She breathed a sigh of relief when she recognized a couple of the Order members in the crowd as well. It was good to know that they weren't completely alone.

She fell forward when something hit her from behind. She shrieked slightly at the pain and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was the cold eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

Delilah heard Hermione's shriek and hurried over as fast as she could. She pointed her wand at Malfoy's throat. "Let go of her."

He sneered. "Why should I? Sectumsempra!"

Delilah screamed as the curse ripped through her. She felt like a thousand knives were stabbing her all over her body and she could taste her own blood in her mouth, but she got back up. "Let her go."

Lucius grinned, his wand pointed at Hermione's heart. "Look at you, standing there all brave, bleeding internally from every possibly direction. You're going to die, Knight."

"I might, but if I do, I'm taking you down with me."

Hermione moaned slightly just as Fawkes landed on Delilah's shoulder. She rubbed the back of her head and watched in fascination as Fawkes healed the wounds on Delilah.

Lucius screamed in frustration, "Get away from her, you bloody bird!"

Hermione lifted her wand then, her head pounding as she pointed it at Malfoy. "Let go of me," she hissed coldly.

"Ah, so the sleeping Mudblood is awake. I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?" Lucius sneered. "I really hope not because I wanted to," he ran his hand down over her breast. "Play a bit first."

"Touch me again and you'll be dead before your body hits the ground, you filthy bastard!"

Lucius smiled. "Ah, the Mudblood has a mouth on her. Interesting." His wand jabbed into her throat and she gasped. "How long do you suppose that would last under torture?"

"Leave her alone!" Ron exclaimed, coming up from behind him and ploughing his fist into his face. The movement caused Hermione to fall to the ground.

Malfoy stumbled back, his hand on his jaw. "Or you'll what?"

Ron pulled Hermione back up to her feet and shuffled her behind him. "You don't want to know."

Malfoy laughed. "Please, I hardly doubt you're going to fight dirty."

"No, he might not, but I will," Draco exclaimed from behind them before he sent the torture curse towards his father.

Lucius screamed as he hit the ground.

"I got him. You two go and fight some of the others." Draco replied, his wand pointed at his father's heart.

Delilah stood next to him, her wand trained on Lucius as well. "We've got it under control."

Ron nodded. "Got it." He pulled Hermione along with him. "Let's go."

Hermione's heart was racing as she followed Ron back into battle. It all seemed so unreal to her. She could hear the screams and the jinxes and curses being thrown around her but it was all like a bad dream. She ran through the chaos, dodging the spells as she went. She wasn't really fighting as much as running and dodging. At least she wasn't, until she came face to face with Fenrir Greyback.

"Ah, my lady. I hear you are the one to face around here," he murmured. "Something about one of the brightest witches at Hogwarts, are you indeed a bright witch?"

Hermione's heart stopped. She knew how dangerous he was. She could see the gleam in his eye that told her he was out for blood and for a moment she froze. His hand caressed her cheek and she just watched him. It was at that moment, when his eyes met hers and his lips curved into an evil smile that she knew what she had to do. It was at that moment that she tossed away her fear and replaced it with anger. It was at that moment when her backbone kicked in.

"Don't touch me, you sodding git!" Her wand shot out and she sent him flying back against the wall.

Greyback grinned as he stood up. "And there she is."

"Touch her and die, Fenrir, your battle is with me," Remus replied coldly, his wand held at the werewolf's throat.

Fenrir laughed. "Going to kill me, Lupin?"

That was all Hermione heard before she bolted towards Ron. He was fighting a duel with Pettigrew and two dark haired women who looked like sisters. She dived into the fray but even as she tossed back curses and jinxes she couldn't get past the feeling that something was terribly wrong. Something was going to happen and she didn't know what, all she knew was that she wasn't going to be able to stop it.

**Harry** and Ginny rushed into the fray just as Draco sent Lucius flying across the street and into the wall, narrowly missing Ginny. Harry yanked her back in time and glanced over at a bleeding Malfoy. His face was covered in blood but he had a manic gleam in his eye as he glared at his son.

"_Ginny, something's wrong here,"_ he murmured mentally.

She nodded from next to him. _"Something is definitely wrong. The fight seems to be a test. Look, none of them are sending killing curses or even any of the Unforgivables. It's almost as if they are …"_

"_Testing us. This isn't good. They're looking for something here that we don't understand. If we don't find out what that is … this isn't a fight, this is a test. This is a … it's a game."_

Ginny's eyes met his. "Well, let's show them what were made of and show them that we're not going to play their game."

Harry took her hand in his and he nodded. Together they headed into battle and found themselves face to face with three Death Eaters that he didn't recognize. He shot a stunning spell towards them but the man with the massive neck dodged it. The Death Eater wasn't fighting him, he was dancing with him. The curses and jinxes were childish and couldn't hurt anyone at all. Harry dodged the jelly-legs jinx and the tickling charm before he really began to worry. Why did this not feel right? What was it that they were planning?

Ginny was wondering the same thing as she dueled with Narcissa Malfoy. The woman was barely fighting her. She was feigning slightly and cackling as she dodged the spells. It was only when Ginny stunned her that she knew something was happening.

She hurried over to where Ron and Hermione were fighting. Ron was battling Peter Pettigrew and Hermione was trying to duel two sisters that she recognized from the newspaper as Doris Yaxley and Doreen Angleson by herself. Ginny jumped in and sent a disarming charm towards the taller woman.

"Two against one isn't a real fight, now I'd say its time you got a challenge," Ginny exclaimed, her wand pointed at the woman's throat.

Doris grinned evilly. "Oh, I'd say it's more than time."

Hermione was grateful when Ginny stepped in, as she was having trouble holding both of them off at that same time. Her attention wasn't on the fight though and she wondered if that had anything to do with it. Her attention was on the duel Ron was having with Pettigrew. He was exchanging insults with his old rat as she dodged curse after curse and she was getting more and more nervous as she listened.

Something was definitely wrong.

Ron knew something was wrong too, because Pettigrew was playing with him. He was barely sending any curses at him and he was more so just taunting him.

"I could have killed you any time, boy, but I never did. Yet you still threw me out on the streets as if I was nothing but worthless trash!"

"You were a murderer!" Ron hissed. "I'm ashamed to say that you were even in my house!"

Pettigrew grinned. "A murderer, am I? I can show you just what it is that I can do!"

Ron shrugged off the threat and sent a stunning curse at him.

Pettigrew dodged it and grinned evilly before he shouted the deadly words. "Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione heard the words and she spun around instantly. The woman she was fighting turned too, blocking her view of Ron. She watched in horror as a jet of green light flew in Ron's direction. She cried out but no sound came out. He had to have dodged it. She couldn't see him but he had to have dodged it. Hermione's heart stopped in her chest as she shook her head. Ron had to have dodged the curse. She stunned the woman she was dueling with and froze when she saw Ron lying on the ground.

"No, no, no, NO!" She screamed, rushing forward as Pettigrew scrambled away.

She shook Ron's body, begging him to not be dead but she knew. Ron was gone.

Hermione turned at that moment and she screamed. Her scream was so loud that almost everyone dueling turned to look at her. Then her wand was in her hand and she was running after the two women who had been blocking Ron from her view, who had been blocking her chance to save him and before she could think about what she was doing, she killed them.

Pettigrew grinned from where he stood in the alley as Voldemort placed a hand on his shoulder. "I did it, my lord, the task has been accomplished. Just look at her scream."

Voldemort nodded. "Excellent work, Wormtail. Now let's clean up the mess." He grabbed Wormtail's arm and placed his wand to the mark.

Within seconds, every Death Eater had Disapparated from the village.

Harry rushed towards Hermione when he heard her screams. The Death Eaters had vanished but her screams were getting more desperate and louder by the second. He had never in his life heard such a sound come from his friend. When he finally saw her, kneeling on the ground, two dead women next to her, he hurried forward and froze in his tracks. Lying there on the pavement was a tall, lanky man with bright red hair and freckles, his blue eyes staring blankly ahead.

"No," he murmured, rushing forward. He fell to his knees next to her and shook his friend's body. "Ron! Ron!"

Hermione's screams shook his eardrums and he reached for her. She smacked him and pushed him away but he held on tight, tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn't know what he felt at the moment. His entire being was numb as he looked down at his friend's body. His hands shook as he held Hermione close and she broke down in his arms.

The screaming had turned to sobs.

**Harry** sat in the hospital wing holding Hermione and Ginny in his arms. He hadn't said a single word since he had pulled Hermione into his arms. He stared across at where Ron lay in the bed. Madam Pomfrey had confirmed what they already knew.

Ron was dead.

Hermione and Ginny were still crying silently but he didn't have any tears left to cry. He was numb. It was the only feeling he had at the moment. His eyes fell to the doorway as he watched Molly and Arthur rush in followed by his own parents.

"Ronald, where's my Ronald, Poppy? Is he alright?" Molly asked, her voice sounding a bit frantic.

Madam Pomfrey took her hand in hers. "I'm sorry to tell you, Molly, but Ron … he didn't make it."

Molly shook her head. "No, that's not true, Poppy, tell her Arthur."

But Arthur's eyes had sought out Harry, Hermione, and Ginny and he followed their gaze. He fell to his knees in front of his son's bed and he burst into tears. Molly screamed and collapsed next to him, sobbing uncontrollably now as she held her husband. Her hand reached for Ron's on the bed as she cried.

Harry watched them from where he sat. He didn't meet his parents' eyes; he couldn't even think. The only thought going through his mind was his wand pointed at the throat of Peter Pettigrew.

"_Harry please, no vengeful thoughts right now,"_ Ginny murmured.

He shook his head. _"How can I not? That bastard killed Ron, he killed my best mate!"_ He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes again but he didn't let them fall. _"Ron's dead!"_

"_I know, Harry, I loved him too. He was my big brother. He was my friend and … poor Hermione. She's devastated look at her. Vengeful thoughts is not what we need right now. Not what Hermione needs. She needs her friends, Harry, she needs you."_

Harry nodded as he watched Molly and Arthur break down in ways that he had never imagined them looking. They looked beyond devastated, beyond broken. _"She will have me. After I kill Pettigrew." _

"_Harry James Potter, are you listening to a word I'm saying!" _Ginny exclaimed.

"_Yeah, I'm listening. He did it to get back at me. Don't you see that, Ginny? This is my fault! Ron was my right hand in every way and Voldemort knew that! Pettigrew knew that! They must have planned this and … damn it! I'm not going to just let them get away with it!"_

"_Don't you see, Harry? This is what they want! They want you to get angry and to go after them! You can't! You're not ready! Ron wouldn't want you to go on some sort of kamikaze mission just to avenge his death! He would want you to do it right, Harry! He would want for you to kill him at the right time. Ron would, he would,_" her voice broke off a bit and even though they were talking mentally he could hear the tears in her voice. "_He would want you to take care of Hermione and me and … this isn't what he would want."_

Harry's eyes met hers and he kissed her softly. "Maybe not, but it's what I want. I'll wait until it's time but I'm doing it for Ron."

He looked up when a hand sat on his shoulder and into his father's eyes. "It's the right thing to do, Harry. Do it for Ron."

Harry nodded as he watched Madam Pomfrey try to coax Molly and Arthur into deciding funeral arrangements and he knew at that moment. He was going to get his revenge, even if it was the last thing he ever did.


	9. Task in Motion

Chapter IX – Task in Motion

**Chapter IX – Task in Motion**

**She **rushed into the manor after her quick apparition from the village. She had seen the battle and she was worried sick about what might have happened. When she saw him she cried out. "Oh! Look what they did to you!"

The man shrugged and let her cover his face in kisses. "It was him."

"Draco did this?" She exclaimed, curling into his lap to baby him.

Narcissa rolled her eyes as she stepped into the room. "Show some respect! I am still the lady of the manor."

Lucius ran his finger up Pansy's leg. "Ah Cissy, like that means anything at all." He turned to crush his lips down to his lovers' as Narcissa tried not to watch.

Pansy grinned at him when he pulled away. "Are you sure you're not hurt too terribly?"

He shook his head, grinning at her. "I'm fine now that you're here."

She grinned broadly at those words. "With everything that's been going on I'm beginning to think this plan will never work. Draco doesn't even look at me anymore."

Narcissa shrugged. "He seems to be happy, from what I've heard, with that half-blood."

"Well, he won't be for long," Lucius murmured, placing his hand over his lover's stomach. "Is the baby doing alright?"

Pansy nodded. "Yes. But how are we going to pass it off as Draco's?"

"How far along are you, Pansy? Only three weeks, right?" Narcissa asked as she took a seat on the chair, handing Pansy some bandages.

She shook her head. "No, I'm six weeks."

"Alright. I know what you have to do before we can set this entire plan in motion. First we have to give Draco a reason to believe the baby might be his."

Pansy nodded. "How are we going to do that?"

"Let's not worry about that right now. The only thing you need to worry about is … can you handle it?"

Lucius ran his hand over her bottom. "She can handle it, Cissy. Draco belongs with this young tasty morsel not with the half-blood."

"I agree," Narcissa replied, her eyes cold as she stared at her husband. "I have the perfect plan to get the ball rolling. Listen up …"

**The** minutes passed slowly as they all sat around Ron's bed in the hospital wing. After forty minutes Harry stood up, dragging Ginny with him. He couldn't just sit there. Hermione stayed, rocking back and forth, her hand in his. The coldness of his hand swept through her but she held on.

_How was she was going to go on without him?_

She ran her hand through his hair, ignoring Dumbledore who had stepped into the room and gestured for Molly and Arthur to step over there. She could hear him talking but the words weren't connecting to her ears.

"…award for his bravery … sacrifice … true hero …"

Her hands shook slightly as she held on and she closed her eyes.

"Ron … please, you can't be dead … you just can't be. I need you." She murmured under her breath, hoping that by some chance this entire thing was wrong.

Hermione ran her fingers through her bushy hair, pushing it out of her face. What was she going to do without him?

Then suddenly a thought occurred to her and her eyes shot across the room to where Ginny was standing in Harry's arms.

"Ginny!" She shrieked.

The room as a whole jumped at the sound.

"You … you can heal Ron, make him live again." Even as the words left her mouth she knew it wasn't to be done.

"I can't, Hermione. He's been dead almost an hour and I didn't get to him in time and I don't even know … I don't think I could do something like that. I'm sorry." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she spoke and she curled into Harry. "I'm so sorry."

Tears began to roll down Hermione's cheeks again and her heart pounded. Ron was gone. There was nothing left for her to do. He was gone and his whole family had to be told. Molly and Arthur had to tell his brothers. She gulped back a sob at the thought. How was anyone going to forgive her? She took his hand in hers again and rubbed it gently until the skin began to change in front of her eyes. She jumped to her feet and screamed.

Harry rushed back across the room, pulling her into his arms. Her entire body was shaking and she clung to him. He held her tight, knowing that it wasn't his arms she needed. But it was at that moment when he looked over at Ron that he understood everything.

The skin was bubbling and morphing back into its original form. The freckles disappeared and blue veins appeared on old wrinkled skin as the red hair vanished and curly white hair appeared in its place. The Hogwarts robes turned into dirty rags and a pair of broken glasses appeared on the face.

"Ron?" Hermione whispered.

Harry's eyes met hers and he grinned. "Hopefully alive."

Dumbledore however had gripped the bed post tightly. "Abe."

"Sir?" Harry asked.

Madam Pomfrey pushed Dumbledore down into a chair and shoved a steaming potion down his throat. "He's in a bit of shock. That's his brother."

"Aberforth?" James asked, stepping up behind them and placing a comforting hand on the headmaster's shoulder.

Molly and Arthur rushed over. "You mean Ron … our baby he's …?"

"MIA," James murmured. "Of course …"

Molly squealed in happiness. "He's alive!"

James shook his head. "Molly, we don't know that. All we know is that he is MI – missing, but I'm betting he's alive. They went through a great deal of trouble to fix it so we thought he was dead. He's alive but for how long I cannot say."

Hermione was still cuddled in Harry's arms, her head resting against his shoulder. "But we can save him, right?"

Harry held her closer and kissed her forehead. "Of course we will, Mione. Ron is tough. He'll be fine."

Dumbledore stood up now, his blue eyes looking tired and worn. He looked every bit his age as his gaze fell once again upon his brother. "We'll meet in the Room of Requirement in one hour. Contact the Order."

Then he silently walked out of the room.

James squeezed Lily's hand in his and followed Dumbledore quietly. He made it half-way down the hall before he found him, leaning back against the castle wall and staring off into the distance.

"Albus? Are you alright?"

Dumbledore managed a small smile. "I'm fine. I knew he was dead, James. In my heart I knew it, but to have him appear like that … it was just a bit of a shock. He was the only family I had left, you see."

James reached over to grip the old man's shoulder. "That's not true. Hogwarts is your family and so am I, your always welcome at our home."

"Thank you, James." He stood up a bit straighter. "Now if you'll excuse me, I just … I need a little time to myself before this meeting."

James nodded. "Of course." As he watched Dumbledore walk away he realized for the second time in his life just how old the man looked and how fragile. He shook the thoughts from his mind and headed back into the hospital wing.

"How's Albus?" Lily asked when he came back in.

James shrugged. "As good as to be expected I suppose." He turned his attention to where Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were still sitting. "Look, why don't you three head up to the dorms and we'll see you in the meeting. There's nothing else you can do here."

Molly nodded, tears still pouring down her cheeks. "Yes, go on now. We'll take care of Aberforth Dumbledore now."

The three of them nodded and headed up the Head Boy's room and took a seat around the room. Hermione however began to rock back and forth once again. Harry's eyes met Ginny's and she nodded at him before she left the room but not before she told him in his mind.

"_She needs you__, Harry. I'll see you at the meeting."_

He watched her leave and then he headed over to the chair she was sitting in and he lifted her out of it, carrying her over to Ron's bed and sitting her down. When he pulled her into his arms, she broke down all over again.

"Shh, Mione, it's alright. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you."

"Like you didn't let anything happen to Ron?" She demanded.

Harry's heart ached at those words. "It's my fault, I know that, but we'll bring home safe. I promise."

"You can't know that!" She exclaimed, cuddling closer as the tears fell. "I need him, Harry, I need him so much! He was the one who … he understands me. He loves me … no, no, no one's ever loved me."

Harry kissed her forehead and rubbed his hands up and down her back. "You're wrong about that. We all love you. Me, Ginny, Ron, the Weasleys, my parents, everyone … we all love you."

Hermione shook her head, wiping her tears on his shoulder. "It's my fault, you know. I saw it … I saw the battle with him and I didn't stop it."

"Hey, it's not your fault, Hermione. Ron was fighting and they captured him. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for this, alright? How were we supposed to know this was going to happen?" He asked.

"We just should have," she murmured. "I knew something was wrong. I could feel it."

Harry kept his arms around Hermione. "Come on; we're going to get the bottom of this right now. Dumbledore is getting the Order on it."

She nodded against him, tears still rolling down his cheeks. "Harry … he … do you think he's alright?"

"I don't know, Hermione, but I think he is. He can take care of himself. Ron's a tough guy."

She nodded silently and cuddled closer. The joy of Ron being alive had been masked by the mind-numbing fear of just what Voldemort was going to do to him. Nothing anyone said was going to make her feel any better. She curled closer to Harry, needing the warmth of his arms.

"Will you stay here with me until the meeting?"

Harry kissed her forehead again. "As long as you need me."

She nodded and as she bit back her sobs, she drifted off to sleep.

**By** the hour mark, most of the Order had joined up in the Room of Requirement and Dumbledore stood in the middle of the room. When he had stood, the room fell silent and Hermione's hand clutched Harry's desperately.

Harry still wasn't sure what was going through her mind but when she had fallen asleep he had tucked her into Ron's bed and let her sleep until the last minute. She had cried herself out and he understood that, but she was his best friend and he didn't know what else to do for her. In all of his years of knowing her, he had never once seen such a defeated look in her eyes. He squeezed her hand gently to reassure her before he turned his attention to Dumbledore.

"A few months back we lost an important member of this Order. A man who, not only worked hard and helped us gain a lot of the information we required, but was also a good friend to me, a brother. He was kidnapped by Voldemort and most likely tortured for information. We knew this was a possibility. What we didn't know is that he had been kept alive until very recently. Aberforth Dumbledore is dead." Dumbledore explained.

Murmurs and comments vibrated throughout the room.

"With this knowledge however, another tragedy has struck. Ronald Weasley is missing. Polyjuice potion was used on Aberforth to disguise his body into that of Mr. Weasley. Everyone believed that young Ron was dead until the potion wore off and the true form appeared. I believe, though more investigating would be of good choice, that the Polyjuice potion was ingested as a lotion. When frozen it becomes a cream and can be rubbed over a body to produce change. The Polyjuice lotion would then last two hours on whoever it was that they were trying to hide. This is what I believe happened to Abe when they took Mr. Weasley. Voldemort believes that Mr. Weasley holds important information. Now it is our task to rescue him from Voldemort's confines before it is too late, as we were too late for Abe." He explained solemnly. "Severus, what do you know of this plan?"

Snape stood up now, his eyes moving around the room. "I know nothing of the plan itself. I was however, aware that the Dark Lord had given Pettigrew a task to complete, a mission of a sort. I'm assuming that kidnapping Mr. Weasley and putting a fake body in its place was the mission. The Dark Lord is desperate for information on the prophecy and what it means for him and for Mr. Potter. I would guess that he believes Mr. Weasley to hold a great deal of that information."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, he would. Voldemort may also see Mr. Weasley as Harry's right hand. Thank you, Severus."

Snape left the room and only after the door had closed did Dumbledore continue.

"I need reconnaissance plans drawn up. Every single place where it is believed Voldemort may be hiding must be spied on and identified. I want pictures and statements of who goes in and out. We must find Ron Weasley before its too late. Once we have an idea of where he is being held we'll be moving in quickly. It will be a difficult task. We have been doing all of the above and so much more in trying to find young Mira but so far we are at a loss. Work hard everyone; this may be our first chance at getting a win in this war. Let's not allow Voldemort to steal it from us."

The room cheered and as it emptied out, Harry still felt cold inside. No matter what the plans were, no matter who was doing it. Ron was still missing. He held Hermione close again and he closed his eyes. Once Ron was home safely, and possibly even before – Pettigrew was going to die.

**Later** on that evening, Harry sat in his trunk with Ginny curled in his lap. He hadn't spoken since the meeting, other than to make sure Hermione was alright and given a sleeping potion. Ginny watched him as he twirled the bottle of butterbeer in his fingertips.

"You know this isn't your fault, right?" She murmured gently.

His eyes met hers and he nodded. "On some level, yeah I do. It doesn't make it any less painful."

She nodded. "I know. It still feels like some sort of dream. Ron can't be missing, you know? He's my brother. He's strong. He can … he can get out of anything. But then I remember what Tom is capable of."

Harry wrapped his arms around her and tilted her chin so that he could kiss her softly. "You know, I was sitting on his bed, holding her in my arms and she was breaking down in ways I've never seen her. She needs Ron more than I think he knows, and it scared her. Not the fact that she needs him but maybe how much she does. She blamed me and she blamed herself and even as she said the words I know she didn't mean them. She's terrified, Gin … I didn't know how to comfort her."

"You did it, Harry. She just needed you to hold her and comfort her. You're her best friend and she needed you there to promise that everything was going to be alright. It was the only way that she was going to be able to believe it herself." Ginny exclaimed. "And you are not at blame."

He sighed and dropped the bottle on the table before he looked down into her eyes. "I feel like I should be. They took Ron because of me. They took him because of this stupid prophecy that declares I can beat Voldemort. They took him for information that he only has pieces of. There's no way they're going to let him go until he's dead. On some level I know we're going to get him back but on another … how the hell are we going to find him?"

"The Order has –"

"Fuck the Order!" Harry exclaimed angrily. "Dumbledore himself said that they've been doing everything in their power to find Mira, and they can't! What if Ron is in the same place? What if they're using the Fidelius Charm same as we are? There are too many bloody what-ifs to contemplate here!"

Ginny nodded and curled closer. "I know that. We have to hope, Harry. Ron is strong and he can do it. I know he can. So do you."

"He can do what though? Survive?"

"Yes and do what's good and what's right. That's all that matters right now."

Harry nodded, his head leaning down to touch her forehead. "Nothing matters right now."

Ginny kissed him softly. "Sure it does."

"Show me," he murmured. "I need to … to …"

"Feel. So do I."

She tugged his mouth down to hers and dived deeply into the kiss. Harry's hands fisted in her hair as she moved to straddle him in the chair and hands and mouths moved together. They tugged at their clothes, the kisses rough and needy and when they finally fell to the floor beneath the chair; they were feeling. They were remembering just how good it felt to be alive. As Harry lost himself in Ginny, the only thought on his mind was that Ron was going to be saved and Pettigrew was going to die. Even if it was the last thing he ever did.

**He **groaned inwardly at the pain vibrating throughout his entire body. He wondered if Fred and George had given him some new type of product without telling him again. He tried to lift his arm and rub his head but when he tugged it wouldn't give and he heard a strange rattling sound. He opened his eyes and glanced at the chains holding him in place and then he remembered.

With eyes wide he glanced around the stone dungeon he was in. Hay was on the ground and his arms and legs were chained the wall behind him. The room smelt dirty. His eyes found the stone door with the metal bars blocking the tiny window and he groaned. He was more than trapped in this place; he was in big trouble.

But how he had gotten here?

Ron tried to remember what had happened but it was kind of blurry. He had been fighting Pettigrew, that much he knew, and then everything had gone black and he had seen himself dying. No, that couldn't be right; he wasn't dead, was he? He glanced down at his robes and tried to see if he was injured anywhere but his body was mostly just vibrating with an unknown area of pain.

So what had happened?

The heavy stone door creaked open and a ray of light ran through the room. He blinked at it for a moment before he recognized the mousy looking man who entered and he glared at him.

"You!"

Pettigrew grinned. "Me? Hope you're comfortable here, Ron, or rather, I hope you're not."

A jet of red light came barreling out the open doorway and knocked Pettigrew back against the wall, just before a tall, skinny, skeletal looking man with a snake-like nose and red eyes walked in.

"Enough of the sarcasm, Wormtail." His eyes fell upon Ron and he grinned. "Well, well, well, looks like our guest has finally woken up."

Pettigrew nodded. "He is awake, sir, yes … and I brought him here. I did my task."

"Yes, I suppose you did. Congratulations Wormtail, on actually succeeding for once. Now get out."

Pettigrew nodded, his body shaking a bit as he hurried out of the room.

Voldemort turned his attention back to Ron. "It's nice to see you, Mr. Weasley. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up. You see, I need you to be very much awake for what I have in mind."

"What the hell do you want?" Ron demanded angrily, shaking the chains as he twisted his body.

"Now, now, no need for such vile language. You're a guest here after all. I'm hardly holding you prisoner." He waved his wand and the chains fell away. "I just want to talk to you for a moment."

Ron rubbed his wrists and ankles, trying to get some feeling back into them. They were burned a bit raw from the chains. Once he had feeling again he stood up and thought about making a break for it.

"I don't think so, Mr. Weasley. I could kill you before you even made it half way to the door."

"What do you want?"

Voldemort grinned, an evil sneer that made Ron's blood run cold. "Why, I want to make sure that you are being well-taken care of during your stay here."

Ron sneered, "Right."

Voldemort snapped his wand and the chains grasped him again so that he was thrown back against the wall. "I also demand that you show some respect to your elders. Kids these days." He took a step towards Ron now and gently ran his finger down his cheek. "It's a pity, you know, such a decent pureblood wizard, hanging out with half-bloods and mudbloods, and all sorts of horrible breeds. If you join with me, I can give you the world."

Ron's eyes widened when a handful of galleons appeared in Voldemort's long white hands.

"See? If you join with me, I can give you everything you ever wanted and more."

Ron's eyes met cold ones and he spat at him. Voldemort backhanded him across the face.

"That was disrespectful."

"You think I'm going to join your stupid little group for a bit of money? I have everything I want. I don't need you. I don't want to join a group of delusional, self-centered, overly pompous monsters who think they can rule the world!"

Voldemort smacked him again before he tapped his finger down his cheek. "It was worth a shot, Mr. Weasley. I have big plans for you either way I was just hoping we could do it the easier way. Oh, I have big plans indeed."

He tapped his wand against his heart and a table of torture instruments appeared next to him and Ron's eyes widened.

"I have quite a few followers that would be more than interested in helping you come to a better conclusion. Do you understand?"

Ron stared at the knives and the scalpels and the poisons and acids that sat at the table and then he nodded. "I understand. Do your worst. I won't tell you anything."

Voldemort sneered at him. "Oh, I think we're going to have a good time, Mr. Weasley, a good time indeed. We'll see how long it takes for you to break. I'm betting after a few torture curses and missing limbs you'll change your mind."

Ron trembled slightly as he watched Voldemort leave the room, locking the door behind him. He had left the table of instruments in his sight and he gulped. He had to get out of here. He tugged on the chains but he knew it was hopeless. Someone was going to rescue him and he knew it. He just had to hold them off until that happened.

Piece of cake, right?

The instruments glistened up at him and he gulped.

He was in really big trouble.


	10. Problems and Surprises

Chapter X – Problems and Surprises

**Chapter X – Problems and Surprises**

**Hermione** sat in her room, staring blankly at the parchment in front of her. She was behind in all of her homework and for the first time in her life, she didn't care. How was she supposed to concentrate when she didn't know if Ron was dead or alive? How was she supposed to get good grades when she couldn't concentrate? Her quill dropped down to the desk and she buried her face in her hands.

The last week had been a nightmare.

They still had no information about Ron or his whereabouts. They still didn't fully understand the switch between Ron and Aberforth Dumbledore. The only thing they knew was that the body had been disguised long enough to kidnap Ron. Hermione didn't know what was worse, knowing that he was dead or not knowing anything at all.

She blew her bushy bangs out of her eyes and her gaze traveled over to her bed. Memories flooded her …

"_Ron! Stop it! I'm trying to study!" She shrieked with laughter as he tickled her in the stomach. They rolled across the bed, laughing and giggling as his hands roamed over her finding all of her ticklish spots._

"_Mione, you've been studying all night, it's time to stop now," he murmured, pulling her close and kissing her deeply. His hands rested on her waist as her own hands fisted in his hair._

"_I love you, Ron," she murmured against his mouth._

_He grinned at her. "I love you too."_

They had spent so many nights together like that, wrapped tightly in each other's arms. She closed her eyes as that first night came back to her.

"_I don't know what turns me on more, getting you angry or hearing you spew knowledge like a know-it-all."_

"_I do not act like a know-it-all!" She exclaimed angrily, her eyes flashing._

_Ron's body reacted as he leaned in to nibble at her ear. "Or maybe it's a little of both."_

_Hermione pushed him back a bit. "Ron! This is not the time or place! We're supposed to set a good example for the students! You sneaking into my bedroom at night is not doing that! I think that it would be a lot better if you – oh," she murmured as his hands slid up the Canons' jersey to stroke over breasts. "Well, just for a moment."_

_He grinned against her neck as he nibbled at her earlobe, trailing along the side and up her jaw to her lips. "Yeah, just a moment." He scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed._

"_Ron, we can't … we're … supposed to … example," she moaned as he trailed kisses down her neck. His calloused hands roamed over her legs and under her shirt, stroking and torturing. "Ron" stroke, "this is not", nibble, "appropriate… we must" soft kiss, "mmm, stop it!" He captured her lips again in another deep kiss. "You have to go back to your own room," she murmured._

_Ron slipped the jersey up over her head and began to plant kisses over the exposed skin. "Tell me to leave, my Mione, tell me to go." He teased as he nibbled at her stomach, trailing his tongue along the waistband of her boxers._

_Hermione arched under his mouth and grabbed a fistful of his hair. "If you leave this room you're a dead man."_

_He grinned against her stomach and slid up to capture her lips in his. "Good."_

She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself to hold in the warmth of the memory. There were so many wonderful memories.

_Ron smiled. "I'm glad. I'm glad that you and Harry got closer too. I guess you and I were always a bit closer to each other then you and Harry were."_

_She laughed. "Probably because we couldn't seem to stop our tempers."_

_He grinned and leaned in to nibble on her bottom lip. "Want to know a secret, Mione?"_

"_What?" She breathed, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke._

"_You're incredible when you're angry."_

_She backed up in surprise. "What?"_

_Ron grinned. "You're eyes get this dark intense brown and your bottom lip quivers. It makes me want the hell out of you. I used to pick fights with you just so I could see you angry."_

_She blushed. "You're lying."_

_He shook his head. "Not in the least. You are so bloody beautiful when you're pissed at me. It drives me insane."_

_Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him softly. "You know, Ron, sometimes you say just the right thing and it surprises me."_

_He shrugged. "I can be sweet and sensitive."_

_She laughed. "Yet you're usually dense and annoying."_

_He grinned. "And what does that get you?"_

"_Annoyed and angry."_

_He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "See, you're beginning to understand."_

_She laughed. "I love you."_

_He slipped his hands into the bushy thick head of hair. "Yeah, well, I love you too."_

"_Guess we're stuck then."_

_He grinned. "Guess we are." He pulled her closer and brought his lips to hers, ending the conversation._

She stood up and headed over to Ron's room just to stand in the doorway.

_Ron was bent over his desk a look of utter confusion on his face as he stared down at his homework._

"_Need some help, Ron?" Hermione asked, walking over and leaning down to kiss his cheek._

_Ron shook his head. "No, I got it, it's not hard or anything I just can't concentrate."_

"_Why not?"_

_He turned in his chair, pulling her down into his lap. "I can't stop picturing you in nothing but my Canon's jersey."_

"_Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, blushing._

_He shrugged and leaned in to kiss her softly his hand sliding up her leg to tap her thigh gently. "I think I need a study break."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "All you ever want is study breaks. How do you expect to get good grades when you – mmphf."_

_His mouth had interrupted her speech and she sank into him, into the kiss. When he pulled back a few seconds later he grinned at her. "What were you saying?"_

_Hermione's eyes were dazed in pleasure when she looked up at him. "Nothing, nothing at all." Then she yanked his mouth back to hers_.

In her heart, she knew Ron wasn't dead. He was alive and waiting for her. As long as she held onto the warmth she would be okay.

Hermione reached over and picked up a picture of the two of them. She was leaning back against him, their faces cheek to cheek outside under the willow tree. Colin had taken the picture back in September. She wiped a tear from her cheek and remembered the warmth again. Everything was going to be alright.

It just had to be.

**Neville** finished up his juice before he stood up. He had big plans for the day that included spending hours snogging Luna somewhere quiet. He had just started heading down the aisle when Dean called out his name.

"Nev, hey mate!"

Neville turned around and grinned at him. "Hey Dean, how's it going?"

Dean shrugged. "Good so far. You got a letter, mate."

Neville accepted the letter. "Thanks." He watched Dean hurry away and glanced down at the handwriting. It was his father's.

He grinned and ripped open the seal just as Luna slipped her arm around his waist. "Hey, what took you so long?"

She reached up to kiss him softly and he grinned at her.

"Nothing, I just got a letter from my dad."

"Are you going to read it?" She asked.

He nodded and unfolded it before he read.

**Neville,**

**You're a big brother! Yesterday on the 15****th**** November, 1997, Victoria Alice Longbottom came into this world! She's so beautiful, Neville, looks just like your mum. We're going to call her Tori. She was eight pounds seven ounces of sweetness and she can't wait to meet her big brother.**

**Mother and baby are doing wonderfully and are sleeping at the moment. We're going to arrange a visit with Dumbledore within the next week. Luna can come too, of course.**

**I know I'm bubbling up with excitement but I just can't help it. The last time I was this happy I was holding you in my arms. I hope everything is going well with school, your last letter says you're enjoying yourself. I'll send you a letter as soon as I talk to Dumbledore.**

**Love Always,**

**Dad, Mum, and Tori**

Neville grinned as he folded the letter back up. "Mum had the baby."

Luna smiled back. "Really? That's wonderful, Neville! What did they name the baby?"

"Tori, well … Victoria Alice, but we're going to call her Tori."

Luna wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "Mmm, I think this calls for a celebration."

Neville slipped the letter into his pocket and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What did you have in mind?"

Luna just grinned and winked at him. "Oh, a few naughty things."

Neville could only grin as he let her lead him off somewhere. His day was greatly improving.

**The** pain was unlike anything he had ever suffered before. Hot pokers slapped against his skin and his lip bled and ached from him biting it to prevent his screaming. He didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing him scream. Every day, Voldemort came in and tortured him, demanding answers to questions he refused to answer.

Ron's eyes met the cold red ones as he eagerly drank the water offered to him.

"Now Ron, I don't want to do this much longer. If you'll just tell me what I need to know, I'll let you go home."

Ron closed his eyes. Home, it seemed like a foreign place to him now. He didn't even know how long he had been here. He was still chained to the wall and his body was burning but thoughts of home kept him going. Thoughts of Hermione kept him sane. Merlin, he missed her.

He was jerked back to attention by the blade that cut shallowly down his torso.

"Pay attention when I am speaking to you." He demanded. "The Flame in the prophecy, the right hand … it's that spineless sister of yours, is it not? That muggle-loving little brat who poured her soul out to me?"

Ron swallowed now. "If you despise everything muggle then why are you torturing me this way? I'm sure your wand has just as many interesting spells?"

Voldemort sneered, the impact of his hand sending Ron back into the wall. "I never said muggles weren't interesting. They've got all sorts of interesting ideas and tools. I don't mind using them to my advantage. For example," he pulled out a hammer from his cloak. "This tool here has some interesting uses. Want to see or will you answer my question?"

Ron closed his eyes and ignored the question, instead he thought about nothing at all except going home.

Voldemort made a growling sound in his throat. "How are you doing it? How are you keeping me out? You will tell me what I want to know!"

Ron remained silent. He didn't know how he was blocking his mind but he was doing it. Intentionally or not he was going to keep doing it. He didn't say a word until Voldemort struck out and this time he screamed from the pain.

**Tonks** watched Daniel crawl around the common room. He was getting into everything now. He had figured out how to stand up too and could walk while holding onto something. She knew it would only be a matter of time until he took those first steps on his own. She looked up when Remus came into the room.

"Hey, taking a breather?"

Remus nodded. "My eyes were beginning to cross. I didn't realize I had been up there so long."

Tonks smiled. "Getting lost in research, big surprise."

Remus grinned. "I'm going to find a cure, a total one. I don't want to transform, at all."

Tonks nodded. "I know, and you will. I know you will."

"Mumma!" Daniel exclaimed, holding out a ball. "Ta-ta."

"Thank you," Tonks replied as Daniel grinned her. "Go bring the ball to Daddy."

Daniel took the ball from her and headed over to Remus, holding onto the table carefully. When he reached the end of the table he still wasn't close enough so he held his hand out. "Ta-ta?"

"Walk to Daddy, honey, you can do it," Tonks said quietly.

Remus held his arms out. "Come on, Dan, come see Daddy."

This seemed to be what Daniel was looking for because he let go of the table and in four quick steps was in Remus' arms.

"Oh, my god!" Tonks shrieked, hurrying over to cover her son's face in kisses. "You walked, honey, oh sweetie, you walked!"

"Da-da!" Daniel exclaimed, snuggling into Remus.

Remus kissed his cheeks. "You did it, buddy, you walked right to me!"

"Come to Mumma now, Daniel? Will you walk to Mumma?" Tonks asked.

Daniel let go of Remus and turned around to look at Tonks, his thumb in his mouth. "Mumma."

She nodded. "That's right, honey, come to Mumma."

This time it was five steps before he found himself in his mother's arms. "Mumma!"

"Oh sweetie, oh honey, you did it! Mummy and Daddy are so proud of you." She covered him in kisses again and Remus grinned.

"Let him breathe, Dora."

She laughed. "Remus, he walked!"

Remus nodded and pulled them both into his arms. "Our little boy is growing up."

At those words Tonks promptly burst into tears.

Remus laughed as he pulled her close. "Nymphadora, honey, don't cry."

"Don't call me Nymphadora," she sobbed.

"Mumma why?" Daniel asked as he wiped at her tears.

Tonks smiled. "I love you, sweetie, and Mummy is so proud of you."

Remus grinned and scooped Daniel into his arms. "Well, proud or not, it's time for this little Marauder to go to bed."

Tonks nodded and together they changed his nappy and placed him in his crib before kissing him goodnight. He just grinned up at them and went out like a light.

"We're so lucky, Remus. He's such a perfect baby."

Remus nodded, slipping his arms around his wife. "He is a wonderful baby. I can't believe he walked. He took his first steps just like he had been waiting for us to say so."

"I know. It's so wonderful," she replied, turning in his arms to kiss him deeply.

Remus' hands fisted at her waist as he melted into the kiss. Her arms wrapped around him and he scooped her up into his arms, carrying her into their bedroom. She fell back onto the bed and she smiled up at him.

"I love you, Remus."

He smiled and slipped her jumper over her head. "I love you, too."

Her hands roamed over his back and when his lips met hers she sighed. "Remus?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I want another baby."

Remus glanced down at his wife in surprise. "You do?"

She nodded. "I know Daniel is still young, only just shy of eleven months but … he's growing up so fast."

"I know. It still seems like yesterday when you were swearing at me at St. Mungo's." He grinned when she smacked his arm. "Are you sure we're ready for something like that?"

Tonks smiled. "Yeah, I think we are."

Remus grinned down at her and kissed her nose. "Well, let's get started on making that baby then. You know what they say …"

"No," she murmured. "What do they say?"

Remus kissed her neck. "If at first you don't succeed, try, try, again."

**Sirius** stepped into the bedroom and quickly undressed before he climbed into bed with his wife. She was reading some muggle romance novel and wearing some sexy little lace nightgown that was made to make him drool. He reached over and tugged down the right strap. She grinned at him, fixing her strap.

"Can I help you?"

He grinned. "Keira's finally down for the count."

Lexy smiled. "Good. She'll sleep through the night now."

Sirius nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. Anything interesting in that book?" He asked as he began to plant small kisses along her shoulder.

"Yes, it's quite entertaining and I'm busy reading it."

Sirius nodded and continued to kiss her bare skin, moving down her arm now. "Alright then." His lips trailed over her wrist and then back up her arm to her shoulder, tugging the strap down again and moving across her collarbone.

"Sirius," Lexy moaned, the book falling from her fingertips.

He slid the other strap down and kissed along her ear. "Yes?"

That was the only word he managed to get out before she pulled his mouth to hers.

He grinned at her as he tugged the nightgown over her head. "Bet whatever that hero does to the heroine I can do better."

Lexy's eyebrow rose slightly. "Oh really? Care to put that to the test?"

Sirius grinned as he kissed his way down her body. "Just tell me what to do, baby."

Lexy tugged his mouth back up to hers and grinned. "It's on."

Sirius grinned and kissed her deeply, losing himself in her and her new and improved instructions. Afterwards, they lay spent in each other's arms as Lexy trailed tiny circles on his chest.

"I know you're going tomorrow."

Sirius glanced down at his wife. "Going where?"

Lexy's eyes met his. "Don't play games with me, Sirius; I know you're going tomorrow. The Marauders, there to back up one of their own; while he beats the crap out of Vernon Dursley; please, I knew it was coming."

"Look Lex, I promised him I would be there. I'm not going to do anything other than make sure he doesn't kill him." Sirius replied.

She nodded. "I know. Harry doesn't want you to go and neither does Lily."

"They don't get a say in this. Vernon Dursley hurt them both a lot. James got some of that out a while ago for Harry, but Lily … this is a new thing. He raped her."

"I know, Sirius, but it doesn't make going after him to prove who has the bigger penis any better."

"Hey now! I'm obviously Master of that one."

Lexy rolled her eyes. "Sirius! Look, it's just not worth it."

Sirius tilted her head so that he could kiss her softly. "Is that coming from Lily or from you?"

She sighed. "Both I guess. On some level, yeah, I think that what you guys are doing is right. He deserves to be punished, but what gives you the right to make that decision? Harry doesn't even think it's worth it."

"Harry will change his mind," Sirius replied. "Listen Lex, Harry has a lot of hatred for them, more than I think he realizes stored up. He doesn't want to go, no, but I think when tomorrow comes around he'll be standing right there alongside of us. He has some unresolved issues that he needs to get out and this is his chance to do it. Not to mention the fact that with Ron still missing, he could be thinking of anything right now. He needs to do this too, and he'll realize that. Besides, it's not like we're going to kill the guy."

She laughed. "I know." She kissed him softly. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm just going to be standing around." When his wife's eyes sharpened he sighed. "I promise."

Lexy smiled. "Good," she snuggled close again. "I love you."

He smiled and held her tightly in his embrace. "I love you, too."

**Harry** walked into Sirius and Lexy's suite knowing exactly what needed to be done. He had been blind to the hatred raging up inside of him about the Dursleys for a long time and now that Ron was missing and there was nothing he could do about it; he needed to let it loose. He plopped himself down on the couch and picked up a fussing Keira just as Sirius walked into the room.

He glanced at Harry in surprise. "Well, this is interesting. Are you here to stop us from going at the last minute?"

Harry shook his head as Keira buried her face in his neck. "No, I'm here to help."

Sirius grinned. "I wondered how long it would take you to come to that conclusion. Do you really think Dumbledore is going to let you leave the school to go help us beat up a bully?"

He shrugged. "I don't care. I'm going with you, and no one's going to stop me."

"Alright then. Why don't you go lie Keira down in the crib and let's go get Snivelis, he wants to help."

Harry nodded and within ten minutes found himself in Hogsmeade with Sirius, Remus, Snape, and James. He shoved his hands inside of his pockets as he glanced around. He still wasn't even sure why he was here.

"Are you sure you want to come, Harry?" James asked, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Yeah I am. How are we getting there?"

"Apparition," James replied. "Good thing we sent you and Ron to go test on your birthday."

Harry nodded. He didn't even remember going for his test. Too much had been going on.

The five of them Disapparated quickly and arrived inside of Mrs. Figg's house, the batty-old-cat-lady that Harry remembered from his youth. She smiled warmly at them.

"Oh my, is that little Harry? You've grown into a right handsome lad, haven't you?" Mrs. Figg replied, smiling widely.

Harry smiled back. "Sure."

James grinned. "Thanks for letting us stop here, Arabella, I appreciate it."

She nodded. "Oh, not a problem, James."

They said goodbye and headed down Privet Drive. None of them spoke and Harry figured it was probably best. It felt weird heading back to his childhood home, to the nightmare. It felt even odder when he thought about the idea that these four men were with him all in hopes of beating up his uncle. Basically this whole situation was odd.

They stepped up in front of Number Four and knocked on the door. A few moments later the door opened and Petunia glanced up at them in alarm.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She hissed angrily.

James shrugged. "Many reasons, but mostly we want to have a word with your husband."

Petunia's frame straightened. "Vernon isn't here. Now go away!"

She made way to close the door but Sirius grabbed it. "We'll just wait." He pushed himself inside as Petunia began to wring her hands in the dishcloth.

"Yeah, he shouldn't be too long now, it's almost dinner time. I'm sure his job doesn't keep him out that long." James replied.

As if on cue, the front door opened and Vernon Dursley stepped inside. He looked the same; big and beefy with practically any neck. He took off his hat and coat and hung them up. It was only when he turned around that his eyes darkened.

"Petunia! What is the meaning of this? Who are these freaks?" He demanded.

"They demanded to see you, Vernon, pushed their way into the house."

"Who pushed their way into the house?" Dudley asked as he came down the stairs. "Who are you people?"

Vernon glared at them and ignored his son. "Well, we'll just see what the police have to say about that one!"

James stepped forward and placed his hand over Vernon's where he was reaching for the phone. "I don't think you will. Did you really think I'd never come back? After everything you've done to my family."

Vernon gulped quietly. "I don't know what you mean."

James snorted. "I'm sure you don't. Not only did you put my son through hell, but you raped my wife. You're lucky I'm not killing you right now." His voice was cold and hard when he spoke and his hazel eyes were the colour of a storm. "Because I could kill you, with only a word and no one would ever know."

Vernon nodded, his strength seeming to come back. "But you won't! Your freakish son deserved it and as to Lily – that woman came on to me! Like I told Petunia, she wanted me, she was taunting me. The bitch deserved whatever she got."

James fist plowed into Vernon's face and he stumbled back. "I don't ever want to hear you talk about her again! Or my son! Do you understand?"

Harry reached over and pulled his father back. "Da, that's enough, his nose is broken."

James' eyes met Harry's and he nodded. "For now."

Harry stepped forward to look at his uncle. The rage was gone now. The only thing he could see was a pitiful man with a broken nose. "Uncle Vernon, Da's right about something, you made my life hell. I don't have a single good memory from my entire years of living here. I never understood what it was that made you treat me like that. Why I was locked in cupboards? Thrown down the stairs? Locked outside in the dead of winter? Not allowed food? I never understood why when I did well in school, I was punished. I didn't understand why it was that when Dudley fell down and hurt himself he was brought to a hospital, but when you beat me so badly that I had three broken ribs, I didn't even get a bandage. All of these memories have been running through my mind lately. Things I never brought up, to anyone before. It's the first time even my father is hearing everything. Do you remember those years, Uncle Vernon?"

Vernon nodded. "I punished you because you deserved it."

"Did I deserve to hear the sound of your belt leaving your pants before it cracked across my back like a whip? I still have small scars you know from that day. What was it that I had done again? Oh right, I forgot to add salt to your scrambled eggs. You're right, I should have known better." Harry's voice was cold and his eyes hard as he spoke and for the first time in fourteen years the memories were flooding back. "Did I deserve to be locked in the trunk of your car when we went out to dinner so that your precious clients wouldn't know I existed? Did I deserve to be punished so badly for just being alive and in your care?"

"Yes!" Vernon exclaimed. "You are a freak, Harry Potter, and one I had never been so glad to be rid of!" He grabbed Harry by the front of his shirt. "Now get the hell out of my house!"

Harry stared down at the hands gripping him tightly. He remembered this position clearly. It had been his uncle's favourite. Grab him by the shirt and toss him into a wall before locking him in his cupboard. "Let go of me."

Vernon did let go, by tossing him across the room.

As Harry flew back into the wall he knew at that moment that he hated Vernon Dursley more than anyone else on the planet. But he also knew that he didn't care. He wanted it over. He never wanted to see the man again.

James had Vernon pressed back against the wall now, his wand to his throat. "How dare you? How dare you even attempt to -?"

"Da," Harry said quietly, taking James' hand and pulling him away. "He's not worth it."

James' eyes softened as he looked at his son. Harry's eyes were flat and cold but told him what he wanted to know. Harry had grown up in more ways than he had ever imagined. This was immature, being here. James knew that but he still had so much hatred inside of him for this man.

"He's not worth it, Da. Mum needs you. Lyra and Elizabeth and I need you. He doesn't even deserve the attention we're giving him."

Sirius placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "The little bit's all grown up, Prongs. Harry's right, what are we doing here?"

Remus placed his hand on Harry's other shoulder. "We were acting like immature kids, coming down here ready to back you up. He's not worth it, Prongs."

James nodded, his eyes falling on Vernon one last time. "I know."

Snape stepped forward, his eyes flashing. "Well, just because you four are too dumb to finish this, doesn't mean I can't. I've heard enough of just what this bastard has done."

He marched over to Vernon, his fist out when Petunia grabbed his arm. "Severus! No! That's enough! I want all of you to get the hell out of my house! Now!"

Snape glared at her. "But Pet-"

"Get out!" She shrieked.

James grabbed Snape's arm. "Yeah, we've done enough damage and foolish stuff, let's just go."

They headed outside and back to Mrs. Figg's house. As they passed the park, James grabbed Harry's arm.

"Hey, stay here for a minute."

Harry nodded and turned to look at his father. "Sure."

James sighed and dragged his fingers through his hair. "All of that stuff you said in there … you never told me, not once."

"I know. I didn't want to remember it, I suppose."

James pulled Harry close, his arms holding him tightly. "I love you, Harry. I love you so much and I don't always know how to express that to you now that you're older. When you were little you used to just climb up into my lap and cuddle close. You would tell me how much you loved me and then ask to hear a story. Life was so much easier back then. I cleaned your wounds and I saw the marks. I was there in the middle of the night to hear your screams and your cries and to hold you in my arms when you woke from a nightmare. I can't do that anymore. You don't need me for those little things any more."

"Da, that's not true. I love you."

James grinned. "I know you do, but you've grown up, Harry. When you have a bad dream you deal with it yourself or you go hold Ginny in your arms. You don't crawl into bed with me anymore and tell me to go look under yours for monsters. It's the little things. But today, what you did in there … you were right. It was immature coming here and planning to beat the crap out of Vernon Dursley. It was immature and stupid, but that one punch made me feel good until you stepped up to the plate. I asked, more than once, and I figured out a lot more from your nightmares but you never told me everything he did to you, Harry. I had wondered if maybe you didn't remember."

Harry looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet. "I don't want to remember. I never told you because it scared me to remember. He hurt me, Da, and I was still so confused and so happy to suddenly be with you. Then I just pushed it out of my mind. I didn't think about it again until Gin came up to see me in my dorm the one day after elemental training and she saw the scars on my back. You can barely see them, but in the right light … she demanded answers and when I wouldn't give them … I told her … but even she doesn't know exactly what I went through. When he grabbed me by the front of my shirt, it was like a flashback. That used to be his favourite punishment, pick me and toss me across the room before locking me in my cupboard. I just didn't want to remember, Da. My nightmares remind me of those memories as a lot of it I shouldn't remember since I was so young but … the memories won't go away. Besides, my good life with you far outlived the memories of that place."

James smiled and pulled him close again. "I love you." He kissed Harry's forehead and then he grinned at him. "I love you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Jeesh, Da, I get the point."

James laughed. "Yeah, I can see that." He ruffled the hair on Harry's head for a moment like he did when Harry was younger. "Listen, I think you should sit down with Ginny and just open up, Harry. Tell her everything. It will help you a lot and she deserves to know. After all, she did give a whammy to Petunia Dursley for you."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, she did. I'll think about it."

"Good. Alright, let's head back. I'm betting you're going to be in trouble for leaving school and Merlin knows, I'm in trouble with your mother when I get home."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

James draped his arm over his son's shoulders and Harry grinned. Everything was sorted out now and he was just glad that he never had to see Vernon Dursley again.

He wondered though about Ginny. Should he tell her everything? He figured that would be an awkward conversation. He sighed as they stepped into Mrs. Figg's house. He would figure it out. That was all that mattered.

_**Meanwhile back at Number Four Privet Drive …**_

Petunia finished cleaning up the blood from her husband's face and she gave him a small smile. "I think you'll have to go to a hospital, dear. Your nose is definitely broken and swelling."

Vernon glared at her. "Get away from me!"

Dudley nodded at his father. "Mum's right you know, you have to get that fixed."

"Dudley, not now!"

Petunia cowered back against the wall as Vernon stepped towards her.

"Who let those bastards inside of this house, Petunia?"

"They pushed their way inside, Vernon! I was outnumbered." She stumbled back at the impact of the slap. "I didn't want them to hurt you."

Vernon smirked. "Please, Petunia; I noticed it wasn't only James Potter and his group of freaks that were here. Your freakish lover was here too."

Petunia shook her head. "I-I-I don't know what your talking about." Vernon's fist sent her sailing across the floor.

"Don't lie to me, Petunia! I'm not stupid! You've been sleeping with that freak of nature for over a year! Did you think I wouldn't notice? Did you think I would let it go?"

Petunia stood up now, her hands clenched at her sides. "Why now then, Vernon? Why are you throwing this in my face now if you've known about it for so long?"

Vernon's face was turning purple now in his anger. "Because I don't appreciate having your lover come in here and throwing it in my face, Petunia! I don't appreciate the lies you've been feeding me despite the evidence in front of my eyes!"

Petunia's bottom lip quivered now. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean! You don't have the flu, Petunia! It's not the damn common cold! I'm tired of the lies!"

"Well-well what about your lovers, Vernon! Your secretary?"

Vernon shrugged. "A man is allowed to look outside of the marriage bed, Petunia, its normal. A woman however, a woman should know her place in the household! Having sex with someone who is not even … he's a bloody freak-show!"

Petunia nodded. "Well, I'll end it, Vernon, I won't … I won't see him anymore."

"Humph, I bet … I doubt that's the case." He grabbed her arms and shook her violently. "You've embarrassed me beyond belief!"

She glared at him now, her anger bubbling up. "Stop it, Vernon! You're hurting me!"

"So what?"

Petunia's hand went out and she slapped him hard across the face until he stumbled back in surprise. "A woman should know her place, Vernon! Well, I know mine! I have been nothing but a good wife to you! I've given you everything you ever asked for! I've ignored the fact that you've cheated on me since day one! I put up with you smacking me around. Does that make you feel like a better man, Vernon? To hit me!"

Vernon glared at her now. "You're no wife of mine. I want you to get the hell out of this house and don't ever come back!"

"What?" Petunia asked.

Dudley crossed his arms now from where he stood in the doorway. "You heard him, Mother, get out!"

"Dudders!" Petunia shrieked.

"Don't Dudders me; do you think I want a slag for a mother?"

Vernon nodded. "You're outnumbered, Petunia. Dudley and I are going to go get my nose fixed. When we get back you better be gone."

"And if I'm not?" She asked, her voice wavering.

"Then I'll throw you out myself."

The front door slammed behind them and Petunia fell to the floor and wept.

**James **stepped into the manor later on that evening and heard silence. He knew it was late as he had been called into the office last minute to look over some maps and autopsy reports. It had hardly been pleasing to the eye. The clock struck eleven and he sighed as he made his way upstairs. He slipped into Lyra's room and smiled.

She was on top of the covers, her teddy bear tight in her arms. He wrapped her up and leaned down to kiss her cheek. She stirred slightly but didn't wake up.

"I love you, Princess," he murmured as he closed her bedroom door behind him.

Next he went into Elizabeth's room. Her thumb was in her mouth and she was sprawled on her stomach. He kissed her softly and then kissed her tiny hand.

"I love you, Liza Rose," he murmured softly.

She continued to sleep soundly and he closed the bedroom door behind him before he stepped into his own. All of the lights were out and he could hear Lily's quiet breathing that told him she was sleeping. He stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him before he hopped into the shower. When he was done, he changed into an old silk pair of pajama pants and crawled into bed next to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I don't think so, James."

James looked at her in surprise. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Where did you go today?" Lily asked.

"To work."

"James."

He sighed. "Alright, I went to see Vernon."

Lily sat up now. "James, after everything that I asked of you and you still went after him!"

"Lily, it's not like that … it … I only hit him once."

"Is that supposed to make it better?" She demanded. "I asked you not to go. I told you he wasn't worth it and I told you that I didn't want to dredge up memories. But you went anyway, behind my back, and then you lied about it."

"Lily, honey, I –"

"Don't honey me, James Andrew Potter! You better tell me exactly what happened."

James sighed and climbed out of the bed, going to the cabinet in the corner and taking out his father's old pensive. "I'll show you."

When Lily was done viewing the memory she glared at him. "You brought Harry with you? James!"

He sighed. "Lily, he wanted to come."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "All … all of those things he said."

"I know," he pulled his wife close and kissed her softly. "I didn't know either."

They held each other for a long time before Lily turned to look at him. "You know, you're not getting away with this one. I asked you not to go and you went anyway!"

James nodded, trailing soft kisses along her neck. "Uh-huh."

"James, stop that! I'm angry with you!"

He grinned as he continued to plant tiny kisses. "I know." His lips trailed over her cheeks.

"Jamie," she murmured, pulling him closer. "You're not going to distract me."

He grinned as he nibbled at her lips. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Her lips met his and they lost themselves in each other. All other thoughts lay forgotten.

**Harry **couldn't stop thinking about what his father had said. It had been bothering him all evening and now as Ginny sat cuddled in his lap he didn't know what he wanted to do. He had spoken to Dumbledore about leaving school property without permission and he had gotten detention and lost thirty points, but that wasn't bothering him.

Ginny turned and kissed him softly. "Are you ever going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"You know me so well."

She smiled. "I know. So what's up?"

He sighed. "Let's go somewhere more private?"

She nodded and they went into his trunk. She snuggled into his arms as they lay on the bed.

"Something happened when I went to the Dursleys today."

"What?" She asked.

"I don't know exactly. But it was like a realization. I remembered everything that they had ever done to me. Every horrible act and or torture or whatever it is you want to call it. It just came pouring out, for the first time ever. Even my father didn't know the full truth of it. Funny really, I'm seventeen years old and I'm just now taking a look back at everything."

Ginny nodded. "What do you see, Harry?"

"I see that I suffered a lot." He replied. "More than I should have. It felt good to get it all off my chest but Da says I should tell you all of it and that it would make me feel better."

"So, why don't you?"

"I'm ashamed."

"Of what?" Ginny asked, snuggling closer and kissing his cheek.

He sighed at the warmth he felt from the touch. "I'm ashamed because I let it happen. I know that I was just a kid, and there was nothing I could have done to stop it, but I'm ashamed. I guess I'm kind of worried about what you'll think of me after I tell you."

Ginny reached down and kissed him softly. "I'll love you more than ever."

He managed a small smile. "It's horrible, Gin."

"I bet it is, tell me, Harry."

So he did. When he was finished reliving every horrible memory he had he felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest. When he looked into her eyes, tears were flowing from them.

"Gin, don't cry, baby, shh I'm sorry." He used his thumb to wipe the tears away, but she shook her head and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Don't be sorry, Harry; I just have to let it out. To think that … you were just a little boy, still a baby."

Harry held her close as she sobbed and he realized at that moment that she meant everything to him, more than life. Here she was crying her heart out over him, over something he had suffered through fourteen years before. He wiped the tears away and he kissed her.

She melted into the kiss, into him and she poured her heart and soul out. Offering him comfort and warmth until he pulled away.

"I love you, Ginny Weasley. I love you so much and I didn't plan this. I had thought maybe after Christmas would be a good time. But now just seems like the right moment. You're my everything and just now, as I watched you cry over my past and my sufferings, I knew that it was right. Will you marry me? Be a family with me? Have babies with me?"

Ginny's mouth dropped open in surprise as the tears started to flow again. She threw her arms around him. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

He laughed and kissed her. "I don't have a ring for you, not yet. But you can wear this one for now." He slid off the Gryffindor class ring he wore and had picked up in Hogsmeade. He slid it on her finger and she folded her hand to keep it on.

"I love you, Harry, but what changed your mind?"

"Nothing. I always wanted to marry you. I planned on proposing within a few months anyway."

"But when we were talking about babies and Daphne having one and you said –"

"That I wasn't ready," he finished. "And I'm not. Not yet anyway. I'm ready to marry you. I want to marry you as soon as possible. I want to have children with you, just not yet. Maybe a couple years down the road. I don't think we're ready for that step just yet."

She grinned and kissed him softly. "I think your right." She looked down at the ring on her finger and she grinned. "I love you."

Harry brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I love you too."

"I can't wait to show Hermione!"

"Gin," Harry said softly. "I think we should keep this to ourselves for now. Hermione doesn't … it wouldn't be fair."

Ginny nodded. "You're right. James didn't say anything about Ron?"

Harry shook his head. "No, nothing. We'll find him. I know we will. It's just going to take some time."

She smiled sadly, snuggling into his arms. "Time is the one thing we don't have."

Harry held her hand in his as he nodded. She was right. Time was definitely a huge obstacle. He held her close as he stared down at the ring on her finger. They were going to find Ron. Besides, he needed a best man. He grinned at the thought and then he sighed.

_I'll find you mate, I promise._

Far away, chained to the wall, those words echoed in his mind and Ron nodded. _Hurry._


	11. Messages and Dreams

Chapter XI – Messages and Dreams

**Chapter XI – Messages and Dream****s**

Ron's entire body was burning and in pain, but at the same time he didn't feel anything, just numb, beyond relief. He had no idea how long he had been in here. The minutes felt like hours and he couldn't even begin to count the days but he knew it had been a while; weeks at that. He knew because he was growing a beard. He usually had to shave every day unless he wanted stubble and since he could feel a good size moustache and beard on him, he knew he had been here for at least a month. It was beginning to take a toll on him. He could feel it.

He also had no idea why he was still alive or how he had managed to block his mind. Not to mention the fact that he swore he was hearing Harry in his head. Now, he just thought he was going crazy. Had he wanted out so badly that he was hearing things, hoping to get out?

"_I'll find you__, mate, I promise."_

_Far away, chained to the wall, those words echoed in his mind and Ron nodded. "Hurry"._

Had be been going crazy that day?

Ron wasn't really sure of anything anymore. All he knew was that he was still alive and still being tortured on a regular basis. He was blocking his mind in a way that even he didn't fully understand. He wondered if all the talk about Occulmency that he had discussed with Harry had rubbed off on him in some way. Something must have happened because as far as he knew, there was no way he had that kind of power. Where had he learnt it?

Unless of course he just willed it so hard that it had happened? He laughed at himself … right, that was it.

The door to his cell opened and he turned his head to see who entered. His eyes darkened at the sight of the one that used to be his old rat. Pettigrew closed the cell door behind him as he stepped into the room and he placed a bowl of water with a clean cloth on the table next to him.

"Pity you're still chained up," he murmured as he dipped the cloth into the bowl of water.

Ron glared at him. "Get out."

Pettigrew grinned. "Well, now, that's not anyway for you to be talking to someone here to help you, now is it?"

"Like you're really going to help me."

"Well, I might." He dabbed the cloth at the fresh cuts over Ron's chest, admiring the deep gashes for a moment. "The Dark Lord really did a number on you this time. These knife wounds are quite deep. Nice of him to use the enchanted knife, so as not to hit any internal organs; we wouldn't want you up and dying on us now, would we?"

"Yeah, he's a real prince."

Pettigrew chuckled to himself. "The Prince of Darkness." When Ron didn't smile he sighed. "Now come on, Ron, I'm just having a bit of fun here. Here I am, tending to your wounds. I wouldn't want you to get hurt too badly, after all." He moved his face closer and his beady eyes stared into Ron's blue ones. "Did he use the spiked whip yet?" Ron's eyes darkened and Pettigrew smiled. "Shame, I love to watch when he uses that one."

He was quiet for a few moments as Pettigrew continued to wipe up the blood and clean the wounds.

"You can make it all stop, you know. The Dark Lord can give you anything you want. He can make you feel things you've never felt before. He can give you power and give you strength in ways you never imagined. He only wants a few answers in return."

"I'm not going to betray my best friend."

Pettigrew grinned. "Why? It's not that bad. I betrayed my friends. Pity they didn't actually die, it would have made my life so much simpler."

Ron spit on him.

Pettigrew wiped the spit from his face. "Why you little…"

"Wormtail! Leave him be." Voldemort demanded as he stood in the doorway.

Pettigrew looked like he wanted to protest but he nodded and left them alone, closing the cell door behind him.

Voldemort sneered as he looked at Ron. "I can't blame him for being angry, that was rather disrespectful of you. He was only involving you in polite conversation. It's not like he was torturing you in any way. Not like I plan to."

Ron didn't say anything. Instead he watched as Voldemort walked over to the small table and he picked up a long iron poker. Voldemort held it in the fire he had made appear next to it and he grinned at Ron.

"You know, I'm only doing this to get your attention. If you would just answer my questions we wouldn't have to go through this. It would save a lot of time and energy. I have other things to do, you know. Prophecies to figure out. Little girls to … what's the word I'm looking for … give me sight. I'm a busy man, Ronald Weasley, and I'm getting tired of waiting."

Ron shrugged, the chains rubbing against his wrists. "Not my problem."

Voldemort's eyes hardened. "Oh, I can make it your problem."

Ron closed his eyes at the sight of the red hot poker coming towards him and then he screamed.

**Harry** sat in Dumbledore's office that evening waiting patiently for the Headmaster to return. There had been some sort of emergency Order thing that he had rushed off into and Harry was hoping that it had something to do with Ron. It had been a little over four weeks now and he was getting tired of waiting. He needed to find his friend.

The office door opened and Harry spun around. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in surprise at seeing him as he closed the door behind him.

"Well, Harry, this is a surprise. What can I do for you?"

Harry stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets. "The Order emergency thing that caused you to leave during dinner did it have -?"

Dumbledore held up his hand to stop him. "No, I'm afraid not. We're still coming up empty when it comes to finding Mr. Weasley. Frankly, I'm running out of ideas."

Harry nodded. "Sir, something … I might have imagined it. I don't know. But I was thinking in my mind about Ron and how I needed him here and then I kind of stated mentally that I would find him and I promised."

"That's understandable, Harry. Making such promises to yourself is a good thing. We will find Mr. Weasley and young Mira. The only problem is, we don't know where to look."

Harry shook his head. "No sir, I mean, I heard … after I said that in my mind I swear that I heard Ron's voice answer back."

Dumbledore tilted his head to the right. "What did he say?"

"_Hurry_. I thought I imagined it. I was positive I did. I mean, there's no way that I can just communicate with Ron randomly. That's Ginny's expertise but her problem is that even if she gets into his mind unless he figures out how to respond we know nothing."

"Why do you think you imagined it?"

Harry shrugged. "Because I tried to do it again and I got nothing. But last night I had this dream … I'm not even sure if it was a dream or a vision. I was seeing through the eyes of Voldemort."

Dumbledore glanced at Harry in alarm. "That hasn't happened since you saw the attack on Arthur Weasley. Are you sure?"

"I don't know, sir. I don't have any way to be sure. But I feel like it was real."

"What did you see?"

"Voldemort was torturing Ron with hot pokers. I don't know where he was. In a cell of some sort and he was chained to the wall, but I don't know the location. Voldemort wants to know about me, about the prophecy. I don't think he was aware of the fact that I was in his mind."

Dumbledore nodded. "Apparently not, but the question is, how did you get into his mind? You've mastered Occulmency and we haven't had this come across in two years. Unless …"

"Unless what, Professor?"

"Maybe you did it subconsciously. You're so desperate to find Mr. Weasley that you may have pushed your connection with Voldemort through your scar to see something, to find a clue."

Harry frowned at those words. "How would I do that?"

"Easily enough, with your power. Your mental abilities must be very strong and complex. Harry, I suggest that you speak to your father about this. There might be a way for you to consciously push into Voldemort's mind and figure out where he is. But there is also the possibility that it was a fluke, a catch when both of you had your shields down and your scar connected. We won't know until you run it by James. He might know the answer." Dumbledore explained.

"If I figured out how to do that, could I find Ron?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "It's a good possibility. But Harry, don't get your hopes up on this power. Even if it's true, it might take you weeks if not months to perfect it."

Harry nodded as he headed towards the door. "That may be, but it's worth a shot. Thanks, Professor."

Dumbledore watched Harry leave and he leaned back against his desk. If Harry really could control the connection, then finding Ron would be one of the easier tasks that needed to be done.

Harry hurried up to his dormitory and pulled out his mirror. When James' face appeared on the mirror he quickly explained what he and Dumbledore had discussed. "So what do you think?"

James sighed and dragged his fingers through his hair. "I've got no idea to be honest. I don't know what you did, Harry. You were dreaming when it happened and for all we know it could have just been a dream. I know you're worried about Ron, maybe your self-conscious just made you have a nightmare about what's happening to him."

"Da, it wasn't a dream … it was real. I know it."

"Well, if it was real, and you somehow connected with Voldemort's mind, I have no idea how you did it. You'll have to figure that out on your own. I'm sorry that I can't be of more help."

Harry sighed. "That's what I was afraid of. Alright, thanks, Da."

James nodded. "No problem. Now get some sleep and keep me posted on that research you and Ginny are doing. The Flame and the Conqueror might have some untold powers that we don't know about yet."

"Right, good night, Da."

Harry watched his father's face disappear from the mirror and he sighed. He couldn't concentrate on anything except trying to find his friend. He needed Ron back and not soon, right now.

**Delilah** was lying on her bed. The clock beside her told her that she should just give up and go to sleep because she was not going to finish her Potions essay tonight. She was too unfocused. She heard someone leave the room and wondered who else couldn't sleep that evening. She tapped her quill impatiently on her textbook and let out a tiny shriek when an owl came speeding towards her. She ducked just in time to narrowly miss it as it crashed into her pillow.

The small owl was one she didn't recognize and he stumbled for a moment before holding out his leg. She accepted the letter and the owl flew off into the night. Delilah watched it go for a moment before she unfolded the letter and began to read.

**I just thought you should know … he's not what he says he is**.

Delilah frowned at the note for a moment before her eyes found the photographs sitting behind them. Draco and Pansy, making love; Draco and Pansy kissing in the courtyard; Draco and Pansy staring at each other, so much in love … this couldn't be right! The longer she stared at the pictures the more she began to wonder, until finally she decided that the only way to know for sure was to ask him.

Merlin knew, she prayed it wasn't true.

She scooped the pictures into her hands and headed down the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Draco was going to have a few questions to answer. Tonight.

**A** warm naked body snuggled up against him and he grinned at the touch. His dreams had always been vivid but this one seemed to be something special. _Delilah_, he thought, murmuring her name out loud as well.

This caused the woman to pause for a moment before she moved closer to him.

Draco's arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer as he murmured in his sleep. "What are you doing here?"

Pansy grinned at the sleepy satisfaction that came from his voice and began to plant tiny kisses down his chest.

The dormitory door opened quietly and she grinned to herself. _Showtime!_

Delilah approached Draco's bed cautiously. She knew that she should just wait until the morning to confront him, but she just couldn't wait. The pictures … they had to be wrong. Her heart was practically screaming at her that they were wrong, but still she had to know. She pulled back the bed curtain and her hand flew to her mouth on a gasp.

Draco was there alright, but he was far from alone. Pansy was in bed with him, obviously nude as she planted tiny kisses down his bare chest. Draco had a satisfied smirk on his face and his eyes were closed as if he was lost in pleasures.

Tears rolled down Delilah's cheeks as she shook her head. It just couldn't be happening. She dropped the pictures on the bed and shoved at both of them. The two rolled right off the bed and Draco bolted upright, staring around as if he was in a daze.

"How could you?" Delilah shrieked, not even caring that she was probably waking Ted up. "After everything that you said and … no! You're a right bastard, Draco, and I hate you!"

"Delilah?" Draco murmured. He was still half asleep and not fully comprehending what was going on around him. Then he spotted Pansy who was holding a sheet up to her chest and he paled. "Pansy?"

Pansy smiled at him. "Mmm, hi, Draco."

He shook his head as Delilah headed towards the door. "Delilah, wait! It's not what you think!" He exclaimed, standing up. He was pleased to see that he was wearing his boxers.

Ted had awoken up by now and he climbed out of bed, pushing his bed curtains aside. "What's going on?" He took one look at Pansy who was still sitting in a pile of blankets and he shook his head. "Hell, Malfoy, what happened to not being interesting in Parkinson?"

"Draco, just stay away from me!" Delilah exclaimed, tears in her eyes. "I trusted you!"

"Delilah, wait, please just wait. I – I can explain."

Pansy smirked now as she grabbed her red satin nightgown and slipped it on. "Please, Draco, how can you possibly explain this one? You were making love to me."

"Shut it, Pansy! I was not making love to you! I didn't even bloody know it was you and I was still half asleep! I would never … especially not with you!" He exclaimed angrily.

The dormitory door flew open and Snape stepped inside, his eyes prowling around the room. "What is going on in here? I've had noise complaints rising! It's the middle of the night!"

Delilah wiped tears from her eyes. "Nothing, Professor. I just realized what a huge mistake I made in trusting Draco."

Snape's eyes fell upon Pansy and he sneered. "If Draco is denying it, he's telling the truth, Miss Knight. His fath – the harlot isn't his type."

Pansy paled. "Excuse me, Professor?"

"You heard me, Miss Parkinson. I've taken a lot from you this year. You've been sneaking out of the castle to go Merlin knows where, and I'm tired of it. Now you're up here in Draco and Theodore's dorm room causing more problems. Do not speak! I can see that whatever is about to come out of your mouth is a lie. Thirty points from Slytherin and a week's worth of detentions. Now get to bed. All of you! I don't want to hear another peep until morning."

Snape waited until Pansy and Delilah had left the room before he turned to Draco. "Miss Parkinson's up to something, Draco, I don't know what it is, but watch yourself. You've got a lot of explaining to do to Miss Knight. Oh, and if I find out that I just defended you and you were fooling around with Miss Parkinson, then we're going to have a problem. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Draco murmured.

Snape closed the door behind him and Ted whistled. "Damn mate, talk about some drama. What the hell just happened?"

Draco brushed his hair out of his eyes and shrugged. "I've got no idea. I was having this deliciously naughty dream about Delilah, then I felt someone cuddle into me! I just thought … my dreams have always been vivid. I don't know, I mean, I was half-asleep … and the next thing I know Delilah's shoving me off the bed."

"Why was Delilah even here?" Ted asked.

Draco shrugged. "Now that's a good question. She never comes up to the dorm in the middle of the night. Speaking of … what the hell was Pansy doing here? What was she trying to pull with tonight's spectacle?"

"No idea, mate."

Draco sighed and tugged his blankets back to his bed. That's when he noticed the pictures on his mattress and he picked them up. The words that came out of his mouth would have made the devil gasp.

"What?" Ted exclaimed.

Draco held up the photos. "Things are about to get a lot uglier."

**Ginny **placed her hands over her eyes as she poured over the books on ancient magic. Her eyes and her head felt as if it would explode from all of the researching, and she felt like they were getting no where. How were they supposed to find anything about themselves and their powers in books is something she would never know. She closed the book she was reading and leaned over to lay her head on Harry's shoulder.

"I give up."

He grinned at her. "Now what kind of attitude is that? Dumbledore seems to think we're going to find something here."

Ginny sighed. "Like what? The prophecy says I'm the Flame and you're the Conqueror, or we assume that's what it means. But it's pretty obvious what that means. I'm the Flame because I've got the red-hair, the temper, I actually have the ability to make fire appear out of thin air and use it as a weapon. I'm powerful and I'm an empath. You're the Conqueror because that's what you do is conquer, at least when it comes to Voldemort. But you also conquer in your magic. You're so powerful, what with the elementals and everything. Then you defeated Voldemort when you were a baby, and then again when you were eleven, an image of him when you were twelve, you faced him and escaped when you were fourteen, and again when you were fifteen. Harry, that makes you, the Conqueror of Voldemort. What else can we possibly learn?"

Harry sighed and took her hand in his. Both of them jumped when it sparked and Harry stared into her eyes for a moment. "What about our connection?"

Ginny's eyebrow rose. "Meaning?"

"Well, you explained a bit about this to me from what Emma told you could happen, but it's really powerful, Ginny. I mean, sometimes it has more power than we do and we lose control, especially when we're making love. Our power consumes us, both of us. Maybe if we understood why we have such a strong magical connection and how we use that power when we connect, we'll learn more about our destinies and where it's going to take us with these titles of Flame and Conqueror."

Ginny nodded. "That makes sense. Maybe there was another couple somewhere down the line who had a similar connection. If we research that we might find out more and get a better understanding. In the mean time, I'll write to Emma and get her to help me out a bit."

Harry grinned. "Sounds good."

He watched Ginny scribble on the parchment for a few moments and when she smiled up at him and handed him the letter he began to read:

_Dear Emma and Charlie,_

_How are you? Any wedding plans for the moment? Any babies on the way to make me an auntie? Don't spoil my hopes._

_Anyway, I was actually hoping that Emma could help Harry and I out. We've been doing the _homework_ that the head _bird_ assigned us at our last meeting but we're coming up empty. How can we find something like that? It doesn't make sense, right? But then Harry brought up our connection. Emma knows the one, the one she warned me would get stronger the closer Harry and I got, because of our feelings. The thing is, I need to know more about it. It has definitely gotten a lot stronger, half the time we can't even have a good snog without having to … you get my point. It pulls at both of us._

_Harry and I would like to know more about it. What it does? Why it has such a control over us? What it means for us to have such a strong connection? I hope you can better explain this, as we believe it will help us with our _homework_ a great deal._

_Thanks._

_With love,_

_Ginny and Harry_

"Sounds good to me. I don't think you're really giving anything particular away. I know we don't have to be as careful with letters since Umbitch is gone, but it's always good to be careful anyway." Harry replied as he handed the letter back over.

Ginny grinned. "I thought so too. So, now that this task is done should we keep researching for those other couples?"

He sighed. "Guess so." He looked up when the shadow fell over him. "Hey, Beautiful."

Hermione managed a small smile at the compliment as she took a seat next to him. "Hello. Are you two doing homework?"

Ginny shook her head. "Nah, we're doing that research Dumbledore asked of us."

"Oh. I should probably go then, lots of homework and all."

Harry grabbed her hand before she could get up. "No, Hermione, don't go. Stay here with us. We could really use your help with all of this research. You are the best."

She shrugged and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I don't know how much help I could really be."

"Hermione, listen, we miss Ron too, and we're going to find him, but you can't run yourself down like this. You're barely eating or sleeping and you're definitely not doing your homework. Half the time you're not even going to class. Ron doesn't want this." Harry replied.

Ginny nodded. "Harry's right, Hermione. He's going to be very upset with you when he comes home."

Tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks. "If he comes home."

"Don't talk like that. We're going to find him," Harry insisted. "I'm not going to let my best mate just stay disappeared. We're going to find him and he's going to be alright when he comes home. I know it."

She wiped away the tears and she nodded. "I don't know how much help I can be, but I'll do my best."

Harry grinned and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "That's my girl."

He watched her open up a book and sighed. They had to find Ron soon.

_**He**__ sat in a tall, throne like chair covered in red velvet. His wand tapped impatiently on the arm of the chair as he stared at the kneeling, whimpering man in front of him. He was tired of listening to these stupid, insecure muggles whine and cry about how much they wanted to live when he couldn't care less. He had tortured them for the mere reason that they existed, and if he wanted to kill them nothing they said was going to change his mind. He muttered the killing curse and watched as the man hit the ground._

"_Take him away, Lucius," he murmured._

_He watched, as one of his faithful servants removed the man from the room, and he sighed. It was at moments like this that he began to wonder on what he had done with his life. He made himself nearly immortal and he planned to keep it that way. It still pained him to know that with all the immortality there was always a catch, some kind of spell or death wish that could make that immortality disappear. To be a mere mortal again worried him. That was why he had gone to such great lengths to make sure that he wouldn't die._

_He closed his eyes and thought of his last fevered trip. He had been down below in the catacombs of Paris just checking to make sure it was still there. He had hidden it well and he knew it but it wasn't enough. Something had been nagging at him lately, something that told him he wasn't as safe as he thought. The only problem was he didn't know how to describe it._

_He had a feeling that his immortality might be coming to an end, and he had no idea how to stop it._

_It was the reason why he was checking, making sure that his soul was in the very places he wanted the pieces to be. He wanted to make sure everything was still in order. It was important that he make sure everything was in order._

_He leaned back in his chair and faded back into the shadows as Mira stepped forward. Her hair the colour of rich dark blood flowed over her pale skin and shallow cuts lay across her cheeks. The words that left her mouth sounded old and wise and made her eyes turn black:_

_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies… His right hand will fall first, the only one he ever loved. The Flame's Guardian shall be the one to destroy her. Her death shall make Him grieve, make Him human. The last of His emotions will he let go of to embrace immortal life. He will become a god. The Conqueror shall use His Immortality against him. The Conqueror will have power that He will know not and the Flame will come to the aid of the Conqueror with an ancient gift, an ancient power. Neither can live while the other survives … Immortal life and He will die …**__** Seventh in seven burns of flame and fire, for evil is at fault. What started down in the Chamber has yet to see its end as evil resides in both the Flame and the Conqueror. Through evil the Flame lost innocence and through the Conqueror, the last of their innocence is shattered together at the beginning of the eighth month. Temper and love is what fuels them and is needed in the beginning, in the end, and to move on. Twelve times will they show the Dark Lord that it is love that conquers all … Neither can live while the other survives, immortal life and he will die.**_

_Mira collapsed to the ground as a glowing light surrounded her and a large lake appeared. A glowing glistening golden sword with a jeweled handle floated above the water. The words of the blade shone in the light: __**Take me up, cast me away.**_

_Words echoed across the room as the sword glistened and fell back against the catacombs appearing around it. Bells erupted and the Eiffel Tower appeared in the background before all went black and only the words could be heard:_

_**There drew he forth the brand Excalibur,**_

_**And o'er him, drawing it, the winter moon,**_

_**Brightening the skirts of a long cloud, ran forth**_

_**And sparkled keen with frost on the hilt:**_

_**For all the haft twinkled with diamond sparks,**_

_**Myriads of topaz-lights and jacinth-work**_

_**Of subtlest jewellery**_

_Voldemort's eyes popped open at the poem and his gaze fell upon the empty room before him. Something was definitely off. _

_Ron's face appeared, bleeding as he was chained to the far wall. "The last piece of the secret puzzle is in the sword."_

Harry's eyes opened as he rolled over in his four-poster. The dream had been eerie and oddly real. All the words and poems and echoes … the sword of Excalibur? Why on earth would he dream about that and why would he be dreaming about Voldemort thinking about it? He scratched his chin as he sat up in bed, grabbing a three-ring notebook and a pen from his nightstand. It was so much faster for jotting down notes. He quickly scribbled down his dream in detail and re-read it over.

What could that possibly mean?

He tossed the notebook back on his nightstand and snuggled back into the pillows. The best thing would probably be to talk to Dumbledore in the morning. Maybe he could make sense of it. Considering the last dream he had, when he had been positive he heard Ron, he wasn't sure what to think anymore. With that last thought he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep again.

**Harry** scooped Elizabeth into his arms as he sat in the common room of Grimmauld Place the next evening. A formal Order meeting had been called after Harry had spoken to Dumbledore about his dream. They all had questions to be answered about what exactly it had meant. Elizabeth curled into him and he grinned down at her. She had gotten so big since the last time he'd seen her.

Lily brushed his hair out of his eyes and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I'm sure we can figure out what your dream was about, sweetie."

Harry nodded. "I think I already did." He waited for the room to quiet down before he spoke. "Two nights ago I had a dream, of a sort. It was odd and jumped to a lot of things but I think it was real in some way, like it was telling me something."

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. "What do you think it was telling you?"

Harry quickly explained the dream, making sure to recite the poem as well as everything Mira had said. "The second part of the prophecy was new … something we haven't heard before. _His right hand will fall first, the only one he ever loved. The Flame's Guardian shall be the one to destroy her. Her death shall make Him grieve, make Him human. The last of His emotions will he let go of to embrace immortal life. He will become a god. The Conqueror shall use His Immortality against him. The Conqueror will have power that He will know not and the Flame will come to the aid of the Conqueror with an ancient gift, an ancient power. Neither can live while the other survives … Immortal life and He will die._ I think it's important to look at, as well. We only knew about the first two."

Dumbledore nodded. "It is very likely that young Mira made another prophecy that we were not aware of. Considering Harry's dream started off from Voldemort's point of view, it's something we should think about."

"But Harry, haven't you stopped having those connections with Voldemort since you learned Occulmency?" Remus asked.

"I did, but then I had this dream and the one a few nights ago. It wasn't a dream as much as … I promised Ron that I would find him and in my mind I heard him respond with the word 'hurry'. I didn't know if it meant anything, but after this dream, I'm beginning to think it does."

"The sword of Excalibur," Kingsley replied. "I thought it was lost centuries ago. Hell, no one was even sure if it existed. Morgan le Fay supposedly threw it into a lake somewhere, or so legend goes."

James nodded. "So the legend goes, yeah, but aren't all legends started on some basis of fact? The sword must exist, and if I understand what Harry's saying correctly he believes it to be a horcrux."

Harry nodded. "Exactly. Dumbledore has said that Voldemort seems to go after powerful objects, things that have power and meaning. The diary was powerful because it was his first horcrux and it was something of himself. Then there was the locket of Slytherin, which again was very powerful as he was one of the founders; same goes with the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff and the ring of Slytherin. If Voldemort found the sword and he felt the power, why wouldn't he use it?"

Sirius sighed. "I don't know. I just can't see him chasing after some mythical sword."

"I can," Dumbledore replied. "Harry's right, the sword has power and if he learned there was a chance that the legend was true, I can see him going after it."

"Thank you, sir. Now, from what I gathered from the dream, Voldemort hid the sword in Paris, in the catacombs."

Sirius shivered. "That's downright creepy. I sure as hell don't want to go down there."

James nodded. "Me neither, why catacombs?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea, but that's what I got."

Dumbledore nodded. "Well, it's one very good start. We'll start researching the catacombs of Paris and see why he might have chosen that area. I would also like to do a bit more research on the sword itself. We don't need to be running after the horcrux until were sure that's what it is, and that's where it is. We need to be prepared. We also need to break down this newest prophecy and find meaning to it."

Harry nodded. "Alright. But this time, I'm going along for the ride."

"I knew you would say that," James replied. "I don't have a problem with that. You'll be the first person I call when the time comes. Got it?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah."

Dumbledore nodded. "Alright, meeting adjourned for now unless anyone has anything else to add?" When no one spoke he nodded. "Goodnight."

Harry handed Elizabeth back to his mother. "If I'm right about this, it's coming closer than we expected."

Lily smiled. "If you're right about this, we're one step closer to finding Ron. Don't forget that."

Ginny's hand found Harry's as his parents hugged him goodbye and he watched them go. They were another step closer to finding Ron; it just wasn't a step that was close enough.


	12. Stalemate

Chapter XII – Stalemate

**Chapter XII – Stalemate**

_**She**__ was in his arms, safe and sound. He could feel her heart beating against his chest as he held her close. His hands reached up to fist in her curls and he sighed into the corner of her neck. This was heaven. Her curvy body was pressed up against him and he could feel her tears on his shoulder._

"_Shh, baby, I'm here, I'm safe."_

_She shook her head as she clung tighter to him. "But you weren't here and I thought you were dead. I didn't know how to find you again."_

_He held her closer, breathing in her scent. She smelt like her perfume. He knew she wore _Calvin Klein's Eternity_ but he didn't know how to describe the scent other then that it was her. He brushed her curls back and placed his lips on her neck._

"_I'm here now, love, that's all that matters."_

_She sighed into him, standing on her toes to kiss him softly. "I love you. I love you so much and when I thought that I had lost you … it was unbearable. What did that monster do to you?"_

"_It doesn't matter. I love you."_

_He tilted his head down to capture her lips in his and -_

The impact of the slap sent him reeling and his head hit the stone wall behind him. Ron glared at Pettigrew when he opened his eyes.

Pettigrew grinned. "No sleeping on the job, mate."

"I am not your mate." Ron spat back at him.

Pettigrew smirked. "True. The Dark Lord wants a word with you. He's getting a bit impatient. I'll let you in on a little secret. When the Dark Lord gets impatient it's never a good sign. In fact it's one of the first signs of him using serious torture or possibly the killing curse. You never can tell with him. It's one of the things I love most about him … his spontaneity when it comes to torture. You should have heard the things he was considering doing to your girl- … well let's not spoil it, shall we?"

Ron's eyes narrowed. "You don't have my girlfriend. There's no way for you to hurt her."

"So you think. Have you wondered why no one has come to save you? They all think your dead."

"They know I'm not."

Pettigrew snickered. "Oh no, they don't. We used a special batch of polyjuice potion to transform a dead body into your dead body. You should have seen the tears that fled from that Mudblood's face. It was pathetic."

"Don't you talk about her like that! You don't even know her!"

"Now, now Mr. Weasley, is that anyway for you to be talking to my faithful Death Eater?" Voldemort asked as he stepped into the room. He was holding a girl in his arms that Ron didn't recognize. "I thought I'd compromise a bit and give you a visitor." He tossed the girl to the ground in front of him.

Ron took a better look at her and he knew instantly that this girl must be Mira. Her blood red hair was tangled around her face and her blackish-violet eyes looked scared. "What's the occasion?"

Voldemort sneered. "I'm running out of room and it's not in my best interest to kill you yet. But it's coming … soon." He flicked his wand and the chains disappeared from Ron's arms causing him to crash to the floor. "A bit of rest. Trust me, you'll need it, next time I won't be as lenient." He gestured to Pettigrew before he slammed out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Mira's eyes met Ron's and she whimpered a bit. "Are you a bad man, too?"

Ron rubbed his wrists where the chains had left. "No, sweetie, I'm one of the good guys."

She slid a bit closer to him, tilting her head to the right and staring at him with knowledge in her dark eyes that no girl her age should possess. Then she nodded in understanding. "The phoenix."

A bewildered look came across Ron's face. "Huh?"

She smiled and slid closer, crawling right into his lap. "You're the phoenix," she whispered.

"No, I'm not."

Mira nodded. "The phoenix, the good luck charm, the right hand. They're looking for you but they don't know how to find you." Her eyes darkened. "She pines for you."

Ron's arms wrapped around the little girl a bit. "Dumbledore was right. You know things, don't you?"

"I don't know how I know them. Most of the time I don't even understand them."

"How old are you, Mira?"

"Seven. The bad man keeps me locked up too, in a cage of fire."

Ron held her closer. "I won't let him hurt you anymore. You know, those same people that are looking for me, they're looking for you too."

Mira let her eyes fall down to his bare chest where cuts and gashes adorned it. "The bad man hurt you."

"Yeah he did. He wants answers to questions I won't answer. But I'm okay, don't worry."

She smiled and cuddled close, her eyes fluttering a bit as she drifted off to sleep. "The Flame and the Conqueror … they need you, so many people need you. You're the phoenix." Her voice became older as she spoke. "_The phoenix rises with the Flame, the Conqueror holds him dear to name. To see it end they both must fight, but only after the phoenix takes flight._"

Ron stared down at her in surprise. "Mira, was that - ?" But when he looked down at her she was fast asleep. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, rocking her gently as she slept with her fist curled at his heart.

They were both going to get out of here and they weren't going to wait around to get rescued. It was time he took some action and now.

**Draco** found Delilah a few days, later curled up on the huge bed in one of the deserted guestrooms. She had been avoiding him for days. He stood in the doorway for a moment, just watching her. Her quill scratched against the parchment as she made notes from her textbook but she didn't look up. Finally after about five minutes she spoke.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Draco, and no matter how long you stand there it's not going to change my mind. I may be stuck with marrying you now, but that doesn't mean I won't make your life a living hell."

Draco grinned. "I knew there was a reason I was in love with you."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

Her eyes met his from across the room. "Don't say you love me."

He sighed and headed over to her, taking a seat on the bed and spreading the pictures of him and Pansy out. "It's true though. I do love you. I don't love Pansy. I've never shared more then a quick snog with Pansy and that was years ago, back in my fourth year during the Yule Ball. These pictures are false or they're very possibly real but that's not me."

"You can't prove to me that it isn't either."

Draco shook his head. "You're right, I can't. But I know they aren't real. It's only you and it's always been you. Why would I go through all that trouble to get away from Pansy and then do this? It doesn't make a lick of sense. That night … I don't know what happened. I was having this deliciously naughty dream about you and I felt a body there, touching me, kissing me … but I just … my dreams have always been vivid. It just didn't quite connect that it wasn't a dream. It was you that woke me up, pushing me off the bed. I had no idea Pansy was there. We weren't … I wasn't doing anything. I swear."

Delilah fiddled with the feather on her quill. "Professor Snape seems to think that I should believe you."

He grinned. "Yeah, he's a funny guy. He's right though. He knows me and he knows Pansy. She's very vindictive, and she can … he warned me. He says that she's up to something that she hasn't let slip yet and that I should watch my back. I can't imagine what it is that she's doing. She knows that she has no chance with me."

Delilah looked down at the beautiful ring on her finger. In her heart she knew he was telling the truth and his eyes told her he was but yet she still felt doubts. Her hand snaked out to grip his. "I'm holding you to that."

He grinned and yanked her up into his lap causing her to laugh. "I love you. It's only you, not Pansy, I swear."

She kissed him softly. "Good. I missed you."

He smiled. "I missed you too. I was wondering though, why were you in my room in the middle of the night with these pictures?"

Delilah's eyes darkened. "I was studying late and this owl came and delivered them to me with a note. The note just said that you weren't what you seemed. I didn't want to believe them. I had pretty much convinced myself the pictures were a scam, until I pulled back your bed curtains."

"Pansy … she must have sent them. I mean … she just had this knowing look in her eye."

She nodded. "I agree. I've been playing the entire scenario over and over in my head but I just can't figure out what her motive is."

"Wait … how long have you been waiting for me to grovel?"

She grinned. "Only a few days. The next morning when I woke up I knew it wasn't true … I think I knew as soon as you stood up, the bewildered look on your face but … it was all so fresh, and I was hurt and confused. I needed some time to think it over. She's up to something for sure."

He nodded. "Yeah, she is."

Delilah kissed him again and then she smiled. "Oh, and Draco? If I ever find out that you lied to me about this, you're a dead man."

He grinned. "Got it." Then he brought his lips to hers.

**Later** on that evening, Delilah headed back up to her dormitory with a smile on her face. Tracy grinned at her when she stepped into the room.

"Well, doll, did you and Draco finally make out … er, up, or did something else happen?"

Delilah rolled her eyes. "A little bit of both, actually."

Tracy grinned. "About damn time I'd say, that poor boy's been pining."

Delilah laughed. "I suppose he has." She grabbed her History of Magic textbook. "Now, I'm going to go snuggle up with him and get some homework done."

She skipped all the way down the stairs and curled right into Draco's lap. He grinned at her and wrapped his arms around her. "Homework?"

"I still have so much to do."

He sighed. "I do too, but I'm trying not to think about it." He kissed her softly and smiled at her, just as Pansy came into the common room with Mala and Janice.

"I don't know, Jan, but I kind of like the name Piers or maybe Leonardo. What do you think, Draco?" She asked, turning her attention towards him and coming to stand in front of them.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Frankly, I really don't think I care."

Pansy smiled, holding a hand over her stomach. "I really think you care more then you think. What about Lucius? You were named after your grandfather, weren't you? It seems only right that your firstborn is named after his."

Draco paled. "Excuse me?"

She grinned. "You heard right, lover, you and I are going to have a baby."

Delilah turned to look at Draco. "She's lying, right?" When Draco didn't answer but continued to stare at Pansy with his mouth hanging open she gasped. "You swore to me!" She jumped off his lap and ran up the stairs to her dormitory before she burst into tears in front of everyone.

Delilah threw herself down onto her bed as she cried. Pansy was pregnant? With Draco's child? She didn't want to believe it but … Draco hadn't even … it was a lie, it had to be. She wiped at the tears from her eyes as she sobbed. It just had to be a lie.

_**Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room …**_

Draco continued to stare at Pansy. He felt like his heart had just stopped in his chest. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Janice shook her head. "It so isn't. We just came back from seeing Madam Pomfrey and she gave Pansy the all clear. The baby is healthy and happy and growing along just right, Daddy."

He shook his head. "It's-it's not possible. We never …"

She grinned and leaned close to whisper in his ear. "You're straining to remember, Draco, so what does that tell you?"

"That it never bloody-well happened!"

Pansy shook her head. "Oh ,it happened and it was definitely worth the wait. You were incredible. Pity you don't remember as it definitely resulted in more than memories."

"It's not mine."

"First of all, he is not an it, he is a baby, a baby that I'm pretty sure is a boy. Second of all, who else's baby would it be, dimwit. We're going to have a baby, Draco, and I think it's about time you got used to that." She explained, her eyes grinning at him.

Draco glared at her. "I don't have to get used to anything. It's not mine." Then he stood up and stormed up to his dormitory.

Pansy stared after him, a grin on her face. The plan was working better then she could have hoped.

**Ginny** unfolded the letter she had received that morning. She had been so busy with classes and such that she hadn't even gotten a chance to read it. She smiled when she realized there were seven separate letters. Of course her mother had sent them all in one owl. She smiled to herself as she opened the first one.

_Gin-Gin – or should I say Ginger Snap? Or maybe Gingere?_

_Okay, don't bat bogey me, Gin it is. Missed me, right? Of course you have, we all know that I'm your favourite brother! So I really can't apologize enough for not telling you about me and Lina getting married on the 25__th__ of October, I seriously thought I had told you. I was under a bit of stress, so I don't think it's a bit of stretch to say that I forgot. Lina went absolutely crazy! Trust me, it's not an understatement! Is it like a fact of life that women go insane around the time of wedding planning? I mean, jeesh and I thought Fleur was bad. I shudder to remember it._

_The honeymoon was good though, and we took lots of pictures and of course I bought you a souvenir. Lina wouldn't let me get this really great giant phallus shaped pillow for you. She thought it was all disrespectful and inappropriate. Shame, but I think it would have made you laugh, not to mention Harry. I think she's taming me. Scary thought, eh?_

_So, December is fast approaching. It's only in two days, and it hurts me to say that we are no closer to finding the dimwit. I never thought a day like this would come. I feel like we're travelling in circles trying to understand what's going on. It seems like a waste of time because we keep coming up empty. I know that Harry seems to think he might be onto something, and there might be a possibility there but … we need to bring him home, and fast!_

_Angie and I went to dinner at the Burrow last night, and let me tell you, Radish (just joking Gin), they really are a wreck. It's worse than it was when they came to the school to see you after the Chamber incident. Mum looks so lost and even Dad has just been really quiet and withdrawn. It scares me. It's nothing like when they were worried about Percy. It's more of this intense fear that they can't get over. I mean, we don't even know if he's dead or alive._

_It's scary and it's well … its our little brother … the one we used to call a coward and a wimp – I mean Forge and I thought you were cooler than he was! But now … who knows what's happening to him? It has the whole family more than distraught. _

_This letter has a purpose, naturally … Angelina wanted me to write and see how you were doing, and more importantly how Hermione is doing. She must be a wreck, right? Mum and Dad have written to her but she hasn't responded back. Mum's really worried about her and so is Lina and frankly so am I. I know she's the big brain and all that, but she really loves the dufus! Is she doing alright?_

_How about you? You're keeping Harry in line, right? Making sure he's not blaming himself over this incident, he really does have a nasty habit of brooding. I'm sure your keeping him straight and he's doing the same to you. We'd love to hear back from you with all the juicy gossip and any other hints of course that you might have or ideas about where Ron is. I miss him._

_Love you to bunches Gin,_

_Your favourite, smartest, sexiest, downright irresistible brother,_

_Fred_

_P.S. Lina says the letter is from her too – psh – what did she say? Ow! She hit me!_

_P.P.S. Angie says hi._

Ginny smiled to herself as she read it. Fred and Angelina sounded really happy together, but he was worried about Ron. They all were. She unfolded the next letter and smiled at the block letter printing that George always wrote in.

_Hey Gin!_

_Had too much tonic?_

_Haha, just joking!_

_How have you been? I haven't heard from you in a while, so I thought I'd check in. How's school going? How's Harry? How's Hermione? I hope everyone is well, or as well as can be expected under the circumstances. I noticed Fred had a letter in this stack, so I figured I'd write one too. It seems to be a 'Write to Ginny' kind of moment. But then again, you are the glue, aren't you? The one that holds us all together. Maybe not intentionally, but it's you we all turn to in times of need. You're a special one, Ginny._

_Wow, that was kind of sappy, even for me! Do you think Kat has some sort of influence on me? Hmm, anyway … I thought I would get this out of the way now and prevent a mistake like Fred made … Kat and I set a wedding date. Scary how the Weasley hunks are dropping like flies, eh? It's clearly our devilishly handsome good looks. grins Well, we voted on Christmas Eve, most likely. It depends on when we find Ron._

_I need my baby brother there to stand beside me on that special day. Mum says Katie and I shouldn't stop planning the wedding just because he's missing and that he wouldn't want us to. But personally, I think she's using it as an outlet just as much as we are. When she's planning our wedding, she's not busy thinking about Ron, where he is or what's happening to him. Kat and I, we … it seems wrong to be planning such a happy occasion with that thought._

_I know Mum's right, as does Kat, but we need the outlet just as much as she does. Naturally, Kat wants you to be a bridesmaid. In fact, she's using all the Weasley women, as she likes to call them. Angelina is her best friend, therefore Maid of Honour. Then we'll have you, Fleur, Penny, Emma, and Hermione. It seems right that it be you guys. Lee, of course, will be in our wedding party as well, so Katie has to choose one more bridesmaid for him – we can't leave him out of the mix! It would be tragic! Anyway, so Alicia will be standing in the wedding too. You remember Alicia Spinnet, right?_

_Life is pretty much quiet otherwise … we're all a little reserved, I suppose, since the battle at Hogsmeade. I just can't stop wondering, why Ron? What does he have? He's not really talented at anything particular, or really powerful of any sort. But he's Harry's best mate so I guess that applies a lot. Or maybe, like Mira, he has some untapped power that we didn't know about? I don't know what to think anymore. All I know is that we need him home and soon._

_Kat's bugging me to help her do the dishes now; she's really picky about chores and stuff. I'll talk to you soon. Miss you, Gitterbug._

_Love, your best brother,_

_George_

She laughed as she put the letter down. George had been trying to nickname her Gitterbug most of her life, but she always refused to answer it. Now, she took it as a sort of endearment. She unfolded the next letter and smiled at the tone. No one would doubt who wrote this one.

_Dearest Ginevra,_

_It has come to my attention that no one has yet managed to come up with a suitable plan over how to find Ronald. This grieves me terribly as knowing that he is lost, possibly suffering through curses unknown, like when I was forced under the Imperius, is just ludicrous! It must be stopped! Why isn't anyone doing anything about it? Why isn't he found yet? _

_The entire family is in a bit of rut concerning Ronald and no one knows whether to grieve or worry, though I suspect Mother may be doing a little of both. Penny and I are naturally worried, but we do not know what else to do._

_The boys are getting a bit rowdy at the moment. I'm finding it hard to get a moment's peace. Paul and Preston are playing some sort of spy game. I'm a bit worried that they might turn out like Fred and George._

Ginny snickered out loud at that line. Oh, how Percy would hate that!

_They are enjoying themselves though, and Penny says that is all I should be worried about. Scott's crawling around everywhere now, too. He's always on the move. They are anxious to see their Aunt Ginevra at Christmas time. I just pray that Ronald will be home with us for that joyous occasion._

_Sincerely,_

_Percy_

She rolled her eyes at the letter. Percy was still the same. He never did change much. A pompous little prat, yet she loved him. She could tell, even though he was trying to hide it, he was worried about Ron. She unfolded the next letter and grinned.

_Hey Shortstop,_

_How's it going? I hope well, though I suppose I can't expect that with the circumstances. Emma was a bit surprised when she got your letter and pleased all the same. The next I thing I knew, she had burst into tears. I panicked naturally, Emma crying? I'd never seen it. She was all worried, apparently, that you had outgrown her and didn't really need her anymore. That was all I managed to decipher in between the sobs. Apparently, they were happy tears though, so I guess that's good. You're all weird sometimes, you know that?_

_Anyway, she'll be writing you back with the information you're looking for. She muttered something about having to do research first, so who knows what that entails._

_Life is going pretty good for me. Longest relationship of my life, but I guess that's what happens when you get engaged, eh? Speaking of engagements, Emma seems to think it won't be long before Harry proposes to you. I think you should tell the bloke he's mad. Married at seventeen? He needs to live! Have a few birds before he settles down! Nothing against you, Shortstop, but jeesh!_

_Alright, if the bloke actually did that, I'd kill him, but you get what I'm saying!_

_You're not engaged though, right? It's just one of those weird feelings Emma gets? Damn, now I'm all panicked!_

_Though I'm sure another wedding to plan would make Mum nuts. George and Katie are aiming for Christmas Eve, eh, depending on Ron, of course. Can you imagine – Katherine Weasley – I'm worried about Katie's sanity._

_Emma and I have started to plan our wedding, as well, but it's under the same scenario. We're thinking 31__st__ January. Emma wants you to be her Maid of Honour – oops, I don't know if I was supposed to let that slip. Don't tell!_

_So I'm guessing you haven't heard anything on Ron either then? Order meetings seem kind of pointless of late. No one knows anything or where to look. All we have is those vision dream-like things that Harry mentioned and those are our only information but not really useful ones, other than the fact we know Ron's alive._

_I'm sure everyone's told you already but Mum and Dad are a bit … distraught over Ron being missing. I've never seen them like this before and it's got everyone worried. At least George and I have managed to give Mum an outlet with wedding plans, but Dad … he's a bit lost, Gin. I don't know what to do for him. It was always you that comforted everyone in their time of need, but you're not around at the moment. I've never seen Dad like this … he's just there. He smiles, laughs, and he tells stories, but it never reaches his eyes._

_I was at the Burrow a couple of days ago – I've been crashing there for a while – until Emma and I find a flat – and I caught Dad in Ron's room. He was just sitting on the bed, flipping through the pages of one of Ron's favourite Chudley Canons books. I don't know exactly what set him off in the book, he just started crying._

_I've never seen Dad cry, Shortstop._

_I stood in the doorway for a moment, kind of lost and helpless, but eventually I managed to get my feet up and moving and when I sat next to him … he wouldn't meet my eyes. All he said was: "Charlie … I can't."_

_I took him in my arms and I hugged him close, you know, in one of those big bear hugs he used to give us when we were little and when we were hurt or scared. I think it helped a bit, as he stopped crying and kissed my forehead. He told me how proud he was of what I had become, and that he loved me more than anything. But as I watched him walk away, I knew that if he loses Ron, he'll never be the same._

_It wasn't like when Percy walked out on us. Dad was angry then, and hurt, but this … not knowing the why, it's killing him. We have to bring Ron home soon._

_I love you, Shortstop. Take care of yourself, alright?_

_Love,_

_Charlie_

Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes as she read over the letter. It sounded like her father was having some sort of small breakdown. She was thankful Charlie was living at the house with her parents for the time being. Neither one of them should be alone by the sounds of it.

She unfolded the next letter and began to read.

_Hey Firefly!_

_I noticed there was a huge stack of letters here – George, Fred, Charlie, Percy, Mum, Dad – I guess I'm the last one to add to the pile. I don't have too much to say, of course, but I wanted to check in and see how you're doing?_

_How is everyone doing? Namely Hermione. From what I heard she had a complete breakdown over Ron's "body". Knowing that he's alive and in Voldemort's grasps must be getting to her. I'm sure you and Harry are keeping her in line though, making sure she takes care of herself._

_We all miss him._

_Fleur's a bit worried about Mum and Dad, and frankly, so am I. Charlie and I have talked and both of them are just so … they need Ron home. It would be the best Christmas present in the world._

_Work is the same, I guess – not too much going on. I've cut my hours a lot, but the goblins understand since I'm doing a lot of work for the Order, mainly on the search for Ron. I don't know if Charlie told you, but he's left Romania for good. With he and Emma getting married in two months, he wants to be closer to home. He mentioned something about working with the Ministry … apparently he got accepted as Head of the Magical Creatures department, or at least the section with dragons. I don't think he'll ever give that up. Emma seems okay with it though._

_The joke shop is booming for the twins and they plan to open another one. George and Katie will run the one in Diagon Alley, Lee is taking over the one in Hogsmeade and Fred and Angelina will run the newest one. I think they are looking at spaces in Glasgow. Angelina's family lives around there too, so that might play into it._

_Well I hope to hear from you soon. I love you, Firefly._

_Love,_

_Bill _

Ginny smiled as she placed the letter on her bed. It made her feel good to know that all of her brothers were getting good jobs. They were growing up into handsome and successful young men. Not to mention how happy it made her that her two favourite brothers were finally moving closer to home, permanently. No more Egypt and Romania. The thought made her smile.

Her eyes fell upon the last two letters that she knew were from her parents. She picked up the one from her mother first and unfolded it.

_Ginny dear,_

_I hope everything is going well in school. How are your classes going? Is seventh year a good enough challenge like Dumbledore thought it would be? It still surprises me to think of you and Ron in the same year. You always were very bright._

_Things are going just fine here at home, so ignore whatever it is your brothers are saying. Bill and Charlie seem to be worried a bit about us, but I can't imagine why. Of course your father and I are worried about Ron, but until we find him there's nothing else for us to do. By keeping busy, I don't think about what that horrid man could be doing to my son … and neither does your father._

_George, Katie, Emma, and Charlie have given me two wonderful weddings to plan. I've been up to my ears in flower arrangements, dress measurements, tuxedo ideas, and robes. It seems all my boys want to marry in tuxedos rather then proper wizarding robes. Oh, how the times have changed!_

_To think, I only have two more children to marry off, and all in less then one year astounds me! Of course, Percy didn't really count, eloping like that! Why, I didn't even get a chance to plan a proper wedding! _

_Fred and Angelina are wonderful together and she really is keeping him in line. She's so good for him; he always was a wild one. He was so much like my brother Gideon. The mannerisms, the attitude, the jokes … Percy seems to think Preston and Paul are going to take after Fred and George. If so, he will definitely have his hands full._

_I've been wondering, dear … how is Hermione doing? I've written to her a few times, but she hasn't written me back. She did write one quick letter telling me she was fine, but it barely said anything at all. I'm worried about her. In the hospital wing, when we thought that Ron had died, she … she loves him so much. It makes me so proud to know that my baby boy won the heart of such a beautifully, intelligent young woman. I love her as if she was my own. I wish that she would let me do something to help her. Is she letting you and Harry help her?_

_I just hope she's doing alright._

_What about Harry? He's written to us a few times, promising to find Ron. The poor young man carries too much on his shoulders … the weight of the world. I know it's hard for you, Ginny, but take care of both of them, they need you._

_I love you, sweetheart._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Ginny sighed as she placed the letter on top of the others. She was always the one that tended to take care of everyone. She wasn't sure if she liked that or not. It was a lot of responsibility for her. Her mother was right though, they needed her, and in a way, that was enough for her. She unfolded the last letter carefully; almost afraid of what she was going to read. She hadn't even gotten through the first paragraph and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

_Hey Princess,_

_That was always your favourite nickname as a child. You always wanted to be a princess and live in some fabulous castle. I remember asking you once if you wanted to be rescued by a handsome prince. Do you know what you told me? You said that no prince was ever going to rescue you, but you would rescue each other. It always moved me, that line. You were only three years old when you told me that. You always were wise and insightful._

_I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, about my life, about my family. I've also been caught up in flashbacks of memories. Like the moment I first kissed your mother. It was the moment I had been waiting for. We stood there, under the stars, on the balcony just after Astronomy class. I knew at that moment she was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I just knew it. It seemed like a whirlwind relationship after that. Then we were engaged to be married and I found out she was pregnant._

_I was terrified._

_But … then there was Bill. I held him in my arms as his hands moved against the blankets, his scrunched up little red face under a flaming head of red hair screaming up at me. I placed my finger in his hand and he opened his eyes and just stared at me. I thought there was no possible way for me to love anything or anyone the way I loved that little boy. Now Bill is twenty-nine years old, and I couldn't be more proud of him._

_Three years later came Charlie. He had so many freckles but he had these brown eyes and they were my eyes. Again, my heart swelled. I had two sons. No man could ever have been more proud, no father more pleased. Bill was excited to have a brother and he asked so many questions. Until the first time Charlie cried, then he covered his ears with his hands and shouted for him to stop. He did. Charlie just looked over at him with this look on his face that told me he thought Bill was a bit odd. Now, Molly is sitting at the kitchen table with Charlie and Emma planning his wedding. It seems unreal._

_Percy came next, four years later. I was even more afraid. The war was escalating and I remember getting into a huge fight with Molly over her being pregnant. I didn't want to bring any more children into the war zone. She had told me she was on the potion, but she had lied. She wanted a baby. Bill and Charlie were hard enough to control, and to think that anything could happen with You-Know-Who on the loose … I was terrified at the thought. But … then there was Percy. He looked so much like your mother. Even as a baby, he was bit finicky. He only wanted certain foods and certain toys. He wanted to learn and always looked disgusted when Bill and Charlie would roll around in the mud after one of their fistfights. But at the same time, when he got angry, he was right down there with them._

_It hurt me so much when he said those hateful things to me, a few years back._

_I remember going out to the shed after he left and this tiny little shadow was sitting on my workbench. I told you to go to your room, that it was late and you had no business being out that late. You stood up and pulled me into your arms, curling into my lap and into my shoulder the way you had as a child. When my arms came around you, you snuggled closer and said: "Tell me a story, Daddy; it will make the hurt go away for a little while."_

_I needed you that night. _

_When I carried your sleeping form into the house a few hours later I remember the look Molly gave me. It was a look of sorrow until she noticed you. She smiled at me and she said: "Arthur, whatever would we do without her. She's almost all grown up." I looked down at you and I brushed your hair from your eyes and I said. "She'll always be my baby girl. I loved her first and that's all that counts."_

_Once Percy was born, I was just so proud to have another son that I pushed my fears away. Two years later I was blessed with twin sons. When I held them in my arms and I smiled down at Molly, I had no idea just how crazy they would make my life, but I wouldn't change a moment of it._

_The first prank they ever pulled was just before you were born. They were three years old and they took my wand from my pants pocket. To this day I don't know how they managed it, but they turned all of Ron's stuffed animals into cheese and dyed his skin orange. Molly flipped out and neither one of us understood what had happened until Fred and George started chanting: "Cheese, make cheese!"_

_It surprised all of us. If only we had known what kind of trouble those two would bring us in the future. But look at them now, successful joke shop owners. They made something of themselves; something I didn't think would happen, a lot of the time. I couldn't be more proud of them._

_Two years after the twins, came Ron. Molly was kind of disappointed when he was born. She wanted a girl so badly, not that she loved him any less. He was a good baby. I remember bringing him home, the twins took one look at him and said: "Daddy, take him back." I laughed until my sides ached._

_Then one year later, Molly's dreams came true. I remember it like it was yesterday. I stood in St. Mungo's, watching in fascination as the healer placed that tiny little miracle into my arms. You had been so much smaller than the boys. I remember how I had been afraid to hold you, almost as if you might break. I placed a kiss on your forehead and I promised always to protect you. I remember the moment clearly:_

_Molly smiled warmly at me from the bed. "Let me hold her, Arthur, my baby girl." I placed you carefully into my wife's arms. "She's so small, Molly. She looks tinier then the boys did." Molly smiled up at me. "She is smaller. Look at her. Ten perfect fingers and ten perfect toes. I finally got my baby girl." I grinned at her. "It only took six tries to succeed. And we've got six boys at home." Molly groaned. "I don't even want to imagine what kind of trouble Fred and George have gotten themselves into for the sitter." I looked down at the tiny pink bundle in my wife's arms again. "She's definitely going to be a red-head, but what colour do you think her eyes will be?" Molly smiled. "We'll just have to wait and see. But I think that they might go brown, like yours." "Mine?" I asked in surprise. I remember how proud I felt to think that I would pass my brown eyes down to my daughter. "Really?" Molly nodded. "I think so. But we'll just have to wait and see. What are we going to name her, Arthur?" _

_I stared down at you in your mother's arms. You were my baby girl; the miracle that my wife had prayed for every night, after dealing with six boys every day. "What do you think? I think she should have a special name." Molly nodded. "I do too. The last book I read, the main character's name was Ginevra." I grinned. "It sounds exotic." "Do you think she could be Ginevra?" "Ginevra Molly Weasley; my little Ginny." Molly smiled. "Ginny. It's perfect."_

_We had no idea how right we would be. I loved you from the first moment I held you, and even now, I couldn't possibly love you anymore then I do. I'm so proud of you, sweetheart. I know that you're doing alright there at school. I'm sure your worried about Ron too, but it's just … we all have things to worry about._

_I need to find my son, Princess; nothing else will make me happy._

_I love you and I miss you._

_Love always,_

_Daddy_

Ginny wiped furiously at the tears pouring down her cheeks. She could feel her father's pain from miles away, but there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing he was going to let her do. It had been final in that statement, don't comfort me. He didn't want to be comforted; he wanted to be angry and to find Ron. Even while she understood it, she didn't agree with it. He was hurting so much.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Harry asked, stepping into the common room and hurrying over to her.

Ginny let him scoop her up into his arms and she snuggled close. "Nothing, I'm just worried about Mum and Dad. Everyone wrote to me and they aren't doing so well since Ron disappeared. We need to find him, Harry."

He nodded and kissed her neck. "I know we do. We need to find him very badly. It's been over a month now, and still we don't have any news."

"We need to bring him home for Christmas."

Harry nodded. "Before that." He kissed her softly. "Are you okay?"

She snuggled a bit closer, resting her head against his heart. "I am now."

Harry kept his arms wrapped tightly around her and he sighed. He wasn't sure how much longer any of them could take this. They needed to find him very soon. He had just spent the last two hours trying to connect mentally with Ron, but he had come up empty. He knew Ginny had been trying it, but even when she got in, Ron didn't know how to respond, so it was a bit of a waste of time. They were running out of ideas. What they needed was a miracle, but the problem was that miracles were in short supply.

He kissed the top of Ginny's head and stared into the fire in the grate. What they needed was help.

**Ron** opened his eyes and blinked a bit at the darkness of the cell. Mira was still curled into his lap, her head over his heart and sleeping soundly. He wondered how long they had been out. She stirred a bit and sat up, looking around a bit blearily.

He smiled at her. "Hey, Mira. Did you sleep okay?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Listen, we have to find a way to get out of here, to get away from the bad man. Will you help me do that?"

She nodded. "Yes. I don't know how though."

Ron shrugged. "I don't either, but you seem to have some special powers, even if you're not aware of them. The first thing we need to do is communicate somehow with my friends and tell them where we are. We're going to need their help in getting out."

Mira reached up and placed her hands on his forehead. "I'll help you."

Ron smiled. "Good."

The door swung open and Voldemort sneered at them. "Nice to see that you two have gotten cozy." He snapped his fingers and used his wand to levitate Mira up.

Ron grabbed her and pulled her back down into his arms. "Don't touch her."

Voldemort grinned. "Well now, getting all protective, are you. I just want to take a good look. I've got plans for little miss see-it-all over there. The ritual I have planned will prevent that, of course, and give me her gift. Spend all the time you want together. Tomorrow we start the ritual, and then, Mr. Weasley, then I will get the information I need from you."

When he locked the door behind him, Ron gulped. They definitely needed to get out of here, and fast.

**Snape **sat in the fancy up-town bar in downtown London, tossing back scotch. He had no idea why he was here. It was a week night and he had left the school, prowling around until he had ended up here. The bar in the hotel where he had always met Petunia. He tossed back another scotch and felt the smooth burn of it. He really missed her.

Going with James Potter to bash in Vernon Dursley's face probably hadn't been the best plan but it had felt good. He had heard so many horrible things that Vernon had done to her, and wanted him to pay for it. He didn't understand why she put up with it. Why would she continue to stay with a man who treated her like that? Then on top of it all, she had dumped him. He hadn't heard from her in weeks. He hadn't heard from her since the day she had pushed them all out of her house.

He placed more money on the bar signalling to the bartender. The bartender headed over and shook his head. "I don't think so, mate. I'm cutting you off. Head on home now. I'll call you a cab, if you need one."

Snape rolled his eyes and stumbled into the lobby. He was almost at the front doors when he heard a familiar voice call out his name. When he turned and saw her standing there, wet and cold from the rain, his heart just plummeted.

"Petunia?"

She nodded and hurried over to him. "I was kind of hoping you would be here."

He placed a sobering charm on himself before he took her hand and led her outside into an alley. He Disapparated them both into Hogsmeade and pulled her into Rosmerta's place and they took a seat. "What were you doing there? It's the middle of the night."

"So you, of course, drag me here?"

He grinned. "It's nicer here."

She sighed and leaned back in her seat, accepting the butterbeer Rosmerta placed in front of her. "Vernon kicked me out and divorced me."

Snape's jaw dropped open. "He what?"

She nodded. "Fastest divorce I ever thought possible. But he's known, about us, from the beginning. The papers have been in order for over a year so I guess it really wasn't that fast. It just seems fast."

"Where are you? I mean … where are you living?"

Petunia shrugged. "Here, there … I don't have that much money. I was hoping you would turn up at that hotel at some point. I didn't really know how to find you when you're at the school. I went to your flat, but it was dark and empty."

"I don't live there during the school months. Why didn't you write?"

"I didn't know what to say. This was definitely something that needed to be said in person."

Snape's eyebrow rose. "That Vernon kicked you out? That you have no where else to go? Pet, don't lie to yourself, I know that you love me. I know that and you're coming home with me tonight."

She nodded. "I know I am. I still may not like the fact that you're a wizard, but the man I fell in love with is still there, hidden somewhere. You're a different person with me than you are with anyone else. I know that. I love you too, Severus. But there's something else, something that's a lot bigger, something that is definitely the something that caused Vernon to kick me out."

"Meaning?"

Petunia slipped off the bulky rain coat and lifted up her red sweater. Her round stomach glistened from the rain water that had soaked through. "I'm pregnant."


	13. Rising From the Ashes

Chapter XIII – Rising from the Ashes

**Chapter XIII – Rising from the Ashes**

**Harry** knocked on the door of the Head Girl's room the next morning. He hadn't really heard much from Hermione in the last few days, other than some polite conversation.

"_She's closing herself up, Harry,"_ Ginny murmured mentally from beside him. "_We have to pull her out of this rut she's placed herself into. We have to do it soon. We are not the only ones worried about her either. Mum and Dad are both worried, and since she won't open up to them …"_

"_I know, Ginny._" Harry banged on the door a bit harder but still they got no answer, so he just pushed it open.

Hermione was lying on her bed, her textbooks open around her and busily scratching with her quill. The sight shocked Harry. It was the first time he had seen her doing any type of homework since Ron had been captured. She looked up at them and smiled.

"Oh, hi, you two, I didn't even hear you knocking."

Ginny stepped forward and took Harry's hand in hers, the Gryffindor ring she wore folding around her finger when she moved (she had moved it to her middle finger for the time being). "Hermione, you're up and doing homework?"

Hermione nodded. "I know; it seems like the right thing to do. I know I haven't been much for company or anything lately, and well, I don't … this makes it go away, at least for a little while."

"Yeah, I suppose it would," Harry murmured. "Well, Gin I are heading out to the courtyard. We were wondering if maybe you wanted to come. There's a huge snowball fight going on."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, Colin started it. I guess he threw a snowball at Dee, but he missed and it hit Tony and well, it started from there. There's about twenty people involved. It looks like a lot of fun."

Hermione shook her head. "No, thank you. I'll just stay here. I do, after all, have a great deal of work to be catching up on."

Ginny nodded. "Well, if you're sure. But if you need anything then –"

"I know where to find you," she finished.

"Right," Harry replied.

Hermione watched the two of them leave. As soon as the door shut behind them, she stopped her charade. She was tired of everyone worrying about her. She wasn't going to be fine until Ron was home. She just wished everyone else would realize that!

The day before, she had actually broken down and written to her parents, asking for ideas of how to dull the grief. Naturally, they hadn't helped at all. She had no idea what she had been expecting from them. She unfolded the letter she had received from them and read it again, tears in her eyes.

**Dear Hermione,**

**We are very sorry to hear about your friend Von. He was important to you. You shouldn't pin your hopes on him coming back, as this evil wizard doesn't sound like the type to let him escape death. I'm sorry for being so blunt, dear, but if you expect the worse it's better in the end.**

**We wanted to remind you that you can't come home for Christmas this year either, as your father and I are going on a cruise in the Bahamas. We won't be home until a few days after New Year's. I'm sure we'll see you around Easter time, though.**

**Hope school is going well.**

**Also, Merry Christmas.**

**Love,**

**Mum and Dad**

She refolded the letter and wiped the tears from her eyes. She wasn't sure why she was so upset over it. She had known that they weren't going to be any help, but it still hurt. They knew nothing about her life and it hurt her. It always hurt her.

Hermione slid off the bed and into Ron's room. She made herself comfortable on his bed, snuggling close with one of his pillows. His scent was no longer there, but oh, how she had wanted it to be. She wanted to smell him, and touch him, and make love to him. She wanted for her parents to meet him and love him, and hug her and tell her how much they loved her. She wanted a family.

When the tears started to fall, she cuddled the pillow closer and just let them fall.

**Harry** stood outside of Hermione's door later that evening. She hadn't taken them up on the invitation to join in on the snowball fight. It had been three hours of fun in the snow. Ginny had asked him to go check up on Hermione, as she went to go shower and change. He had jumped into a quick shower, and now stood outside of Hermione's door.

Hermione didn't answer though, so he pushed the door open, sighing when he saw the bed empty. Harry shoved his hands into his pockets and headed into Ron's room. Hermione was cuddled in Ron's bed, wearing his old Canon's jersey. She was sleeping soundly and her face was tear-stained.

Harry sighed and headed over to the bed, climbing in next to her. He pulled her a bit closer to him and kissed her forehead. She stirred and her hands fisted in his shirt.

"Harry, I miss him."

Harry took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "I know. I miss him too. But you can't go on like this. I left it alone at first, I thought it was alright because I felt the pain too, but it's not. You're hurting yourself and it's unhealthy. You're not sleeping properly or eating properly. You're barely even coming to classes, let alone doing your homework. It's not good for you. How do you think Ron's going to react when he comes home and he sees you like this, Hermione? When he comes home, he's going to want you healthy, and happy, and beautiful … not making yourself ill."

Hermione sat up, her eyes flashing angrily. "I am not making myself ill! I'm sorry if you think my pain is too much for you! I'm sorry if you don't miss Ron the way I do! I need him, Harry! I need him so much that I can't function! How would you react if it was Ginny that was missing, and we had no idea and no way of getting her back? Do you mean to tell me that you wouldn't move heaven and hell to bring her back? But Ron, Ron has been in this hell for seven weeks, Harry! Seven weeks! Who knows what kind of torture he's going through! Who knows what it's doing to him! Yet you've done nothing! Everyone is doing nothing! I'm sorry that my pain isn't contributing to the 'what's right' category! No one understands! No one can help me! My parents don't even-"

She broke off, tears falling from her eyes and Harry pulled her into his arms. "Hermione, that's not true and you know it. Did you tell your parents Ron was missing?"

She nodded, the tears still falling. "They called him Von, and then told me I can't go home for Christmas because they're going on a cruise. Have they ever loved me, Harry? Even just a little bit?"

Harry ran his fingers through her hair, brushing it from her face. "They do love you, but they don't know how to express it. Besides, you'll be with your real family at Christmas. Ron will be there too, right by your side."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do, because I'm going to make sure of it. But you have to do something for me."

Hermione shook her head. "I won't act like nothing has happened, Harry, that nothing is wrong!"

"I'm not asking you to! I'm asking that you stop wallowing. It's not helping anyone, and it's only hurting you more. I'm asking that you start eating regular meals, that you come to class, and get back in the groove of things. I'm demanding that you do it, so that when Ron comes home, he knows he has someone to depend on, not someone who's going to fall apart. I demand that you show me that brave, beautiful, intelligent woman that makes Ron go weak in the knees and give in to everything you want. I demand that you bring that girl back because, Merlin knows, Ginny and I miss you. I demand that you bring her back, because we need you. Ron needs you. I need my best friend back. Both of them."

Hermione's eyes met his. "I don't know if I can."

Harry smiled at her. "You can. I know you can. I'm not worried about that. You can do anything you put your mind to, Hermione. I want you to start proving it to me now, alright?"

She nodded, her face still a bit tear-streaked. "I'll try."

Harry grinned and pulled her close for a long hug. "Good. Now why don't you bring some of your homework and come on down into the common room with me? Ginny and I plan on getting some of our homework done. We can all keep each other company."

Hermione smiled at him. "Alright. That sounds … alright."

Harry stood up from the bed and headed to the door. He turned to glance at his friend once more, but this time he knew he had hit a nerve. She was ready to start being herself again but she was scared to do it. He just hoped that he had gotten through to her.

**Luna** sat alone in her dorm room staring down at her books. She hadn't managed to get much of her essay written, but she couldn't seem to care much at the moment. She wasn't sure exactly what she wanted, but she felt like she needed something that wasn't here. She wondered if maybe Neville was busy.

_No!_ She yelled angrily to herself. She was getting tired of always being the one to seek him out. Neville rarely sought her out on his own unless they had plans. He was always busy with something or another, and she had never realized how much it hurt, until recently.

She had been walking outside, coming back from Herbology and she had walked right past Neville. He hadn't said a word to her, or even acknowledged her presence. It had hurt. She had said hello, and he turned and smiled, but that was it. It was stupid, she was being stupid. But lately she just felt like she didn't mean as much to Neville as he did to her.

Luna sighed and angrily slammed her textbook shut as her dormitory door opened. She didn't even bother looking up to see who it was. All of her roommates bothered her.

"Luna?" Chrissy asked, pushing back the bed curtains.

Luna gave her a bored and dreamy look. "Can I help you?"

"Your boyfriend is outside of the portrait hole and he won't go away."

"He is?"

Chrissy rolled her eyes. "Well, I just said he was, didn't I?"

Luna watched her leave the room before she jumped to her feet and headed downstairs. Neville had really sought her out, on his own? She headed out the portrait hole and the hallway was empty. Her face fell.

It had been a joke, of course it had been. Her roommates had been playing cruel jokes on her since the first week of first year. She made a growling noise in her throat and turned around, only to stop in her tracks.

Neville was leaning against the wall with some sunflowers clutched in his hands. "Hey Luna."

She smiled at him. "Hi, what are you doing here?"

Neville stepped forward and handed her the flowers. "I've missed you. I brought these for you, as an apology."

"An apology?" Luna asked.

He nodded. "I don't know what I did to be honest, but you've been avoiding me. You haven't come to see him that much in the last two weeks and … I miss you. I'm sorry for whatever I did to annoy you, I didn't mean it."

Luna smiled. "So you came here?"

"Well, yeah, that's where you were."

She grinned. "You should do that more often."

Neville gave her a puzzled look. "Do what?"

"Seek me out. You never do, you know, it's always me seeking you out and I got tired of it."

"What do you mean?" Neville asked. "Luna, I seek you out all the time."

She shook her head. "No, you don't. It's always me who comes to your table after meals; me who meets you before classes; me who waits for you after class. I got tired of being the one who always makes the effort."

Neville shook his head. "I've never asked you to do all of those things. As for meal times, I eat more than you so you're always finished first. But the rest … Luna, I'll meet you anywhere you want, anytime. I love you."

Luna's head whipped up quickly and she searched his face. "You what?"

Neville shrugged and shuffled his feet a bit. "I love you. I only want you to be happy."

Luna grinned and jumped into his arms. "I love you, too." Then she silenced him with a kiss.

**Ron** was pacing around the cell, trying to find a weak point or some type of weak area that he could access. It had been four days since he had told Mira that they needed to escape. The problem was, he had no idea how to go about escaping.

Voldemort had left them alone lately, as he was busy doing something that involved Mira, working something out. It had obviously taken longer then planned because it had been four days since Voldemort's idle threat of 'tomorrow'. However, one of his Death Eaters had come in the day before and taken the liberty of continuing the torturing. Ron had burn marks across his chest and upper arms, not to mention the shallow cuts and bruises that still resided from the dagger and the hot pokers. He wrapped his shirt around him a bit more, doing up the buttons so that no one would see the damage. He reached forward and pushed on one of the stones that looked a bit out of place.

It moved forward about an inch, but nothing else happened.

He swore under his breath. Mira came up next to him. "That is not the way out."

"What is the way out, Mira? We've been looking all over the place. I don't know where else to look. We have got to get out of this cell."

She nodded. "You said you have to communicate with your friends."

"Well, yeah, I mean they could help me … but I don't have any way of doing that."

Mira tilted her head as she glanced at him. "Yes, you do. You're the phoenix."

"What does that mean exactly?" Ron asked. "I'm the phoenix?"

Mira smiled. "Yes. This is your transformation, part of the cycle, something that was destined to be. You are reborn here, during your suffering. It is here that you will discover your true potential. Part of that has come about already, has it not?"

Ron shook his head. "You sound so old and wise for a seven-year-old. What do you mean by my potential?"

"You blocked the bad man from your mind. You don't know how you did it, but you did. Your power is growing."

"How do you know this?"

Mira shrugged. "I'm not sure. Sometimes I dream it, sometimes it's just a feeling I have, strong in my heart. It tells me what has happened, or what will happen, or what is happening. I only listen, and I know."

Ron nodded. "Do you know why I could block Voldemort from my mind?"

"Your power is growing. You can do so much more than that."

"Like what? I don't have any type of special powers."

Mira smiled, gesturing him to bend down. Once he was kneeling in front of her, she placed her hands on the side of his head. "Yes, you do." Her head fell back and her eyes turned blacker than night. Ron could feel her hands burning hot against his skin and wondered what she was doing.

"Mira?"

"I can feel it, the power inside of you. It wants to come out. It wants to scream and burn its way into existence."

"How do I make it come out?"

Mira's eyes turned even darker, a golden glow piercing through them. "I know how." She ran one finger over the shape of his face before she replaced her hands on the sides of his head. Then, she started speaking in a dark, older voice that sent chills down Ron's spine. "The phoenix is here waiting for his power. He needs to understand the forces within him, the potential he seeks. He needs – oh!" Her head fell back. When she spoke again it was no longer in a language he could understand.

When she was finished he felt a flash skip through his body like a new understanding, the words she had just spoken echoed in his mind. He knew it had been Romanian, he wondered how he knew what it meant. _Give him the power he desires. He wishes to seek out his potential. The power of his mind is great. To use it he must communicate with his friends. As the phoenix, it is he who wishes to see the truth, to understand the transformation of ash to flame. It is he, as the phoenix, who seeks the truth and the knowledge that lies in his heart. Open the power deep inside and let the power escape. It is only with the power that he can become the phoenix, the one needed in the final battle ahead. Allow it out! Allow it to consume him! Allow him to accept it! Give the phoenix what it desires!_

She let go of him and collapsed into his lap, her power draining. "Do you feel it?"

"I feel different," Ron murmured. "What did you do?"

"I gave you the push you needed to understand your power." She took his hand in hers and placed it over his head. "You know where we are. You know the location. Tell them."

"Tell who?" Ron asked.

Mira smiled. "Your friends." She rubbed her hand over his forehead and Ron jolted.

He felt like his entire body was rushing through a long golden tunnel, he stopped at the sight of Harry in his mind. He was sitting on the chesterfield in the common room with one arm around Ginny, the other around Hermione. He could see that they were talking but he couldn't hear them.

But he could hear Mira.

"Tell them where you are. They can hear you."

"How?"

"It's one of the powers I have and I passed it to you, just for this moment. Use it."

Ron nodded and when he spoke, it felt like he hadn't spoken in weeks. The feeling came deep in his gut and as he watched his friends sit there, he knew, he was going to get out of here alive, and Mira was coming with him.

_**Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room …**_

Harry listened to the meaningless girl talk going back forth between Ginny and Hermione, as he closed his eyes. He was very tired and he just wanted to sleep, but at the same time, he was just so comfortable where he was. He could feel something pushing on his mind and he wasn't sure what it was. He frowned for a moment, and then the words burst through him and he gasped.

"_Harry, I'm at the Riddle House, locked in the dungeon, and I've got Mira. Voldemort's planning something horrible for her, come quickly! It's Ron, I swear … how else would I know that I never want to have any more disturbing conversations about your sex life with my sister? Come quickly_."

Harry bolted upwards at those words as Hermione and Ginny stared at him in surprise.

"Harry, what is it?" Ginny asked.

Harry smiled. "I just got a message from Ron."

Hermione stood up. "What?"

He nodded. "I don't know how he did, but he said he's with Mira so maybe she … he's at the Riddle House. I'm going to see Dumbledore, right now."

"We're coming with you," Ginny said, jumping to her feet.

He smiled. "I figured as much."

"How do you know it was him?" Hermione asked, her hands shaking.

Harry reached forward and pulled her into a hug. "I know it. He brought up a memory the two of us share. Now let's go."

_**Back in the dungeon …**_

Ron fell face down, catching himself with his hands.

Mira smiled. "They're coming?"

Ron nodded. "They're coming. He knows, and they're coming."

Mira smiled and cuddled into him. "I'm glad I let you borrow my power."

Ron smiled. "Me too. Thanks."

He pulled her closer when he heard a bang from outside of the door. He just hoped that they came quickly.

**Lavender** was straddling Seamus on his bed in his dormitory. They had been snogging intensely for the last few hours and she still wanted to touch. Her hands ran up and down his chest as his mouth met hers. It felt so wonderful to feel him close and there with her. She moved into him a bit more, moaning when his lips moved to her neck.

Seamus was on fire. She drove him insane most of the time. Lavender had this way of just sinking into him and making him want, feel, and ache all over. He wanted her so much, and he knew that she didn't understand the good of it. He would make her see it one day. He would show her how wonderful it could be … but until that time came, he was going to have to suffer at the feel of her hands and lips.

He slid his hands up the back of her uniform shirt and she grinned against his mouth. She always did love his hands on her bare back, on her skin. She ached for more and he knew it, but he didn't know how to make her see that. He rolled over and pinned her down beneath him, bringing his lips to her neck.

Lavender sighed into him, holding his head to her neck as he planted tiny kisses along her collarbone. She loved these moments. These moments when he lost himself kissing her, when she lost herself in his lips and hands. Seamus was such a wonderful kisser. When she felt his lips hit her stomach she gasped in surprise. He had undone all of the buttons and spread her shirt open, feasting on her bare skin. She wanted to tell him to stop, that he was moving too fast, that she wasn't ready yet … but it felt so good.

Seamus wasn't sure what had possessed him to undo her shirt, except that he was aching. She wasn't complaining, though, so that was a good sign. He used his thumb and forefinger to flip open the front clasp of her bra. When his lips met the newly exposed skin, Lavender moaned and her head fell back on the bed. He devoured her, using his mouth on every inch of her torso to bring her pleasure.

_Merlin, this feels amazing_, she murmured to herself. She had never been so exposed before anyone before. She felt his hand slide down her side and under her kilt, to rest on her thigh. She panicked.

The next thing she knew she was shoving at Seamus, pulling her shirt tight, and scrambling to her feet. "Seamus, no, I … stop."

Seamus sat up, brushing his hair from his eyes. "What's wrong, Lavender? Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I … you're going too fast … we … we can't … no."

Seamus stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We were just kissing."

Lavender shook her head. "That was more then just kissing, Seamus Patrick Finnegan, and you know it!"

He grinned and her knees went weak, but she ignored them. He opened her shirt again and slid his hands up to cup her. "It's a bit more, yes, but it's not anything else. I just wanted to give you pleasure, and I was succeeding. You were enjoying yourself."

"Seamus, I don't want to have sex."

He nodded. "I know that and I'm not pressuring you into that. I'm the only one suffering by doing this. I love you, Lavender! I'm not going to pressure you into anything that you don't want. I'm sorry if I was out of line tonight. I just wanted to touch you."

Lavender nodded, trying to ignore the wonderful feeling of his hands on her. "Well, I … you really weren't trying anything?"

He grinned. "Oh I was, completely, just not what you think. I respect your wishes, love."

"Good." She kissed him softly. "I love you."

Seamus nodded. "I love you, too. Which is why I'm thinking this is the right time for this. I was going to wait until Christmas, but it's close enough I think."

She glanced at him quizzically. "What?"

Seamus fell down to one knee and he pulled a tiny box from his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Lavender gasped as he opened the lid of the box. Inside was a beautiful, classic ring with a simple square-cut diamond. "You want … really?"

"Would I be doing this if I didn't?"

She grinned and threw herself into his arms, kissing him deeply. "Yes! I love you!"

Seamus lost himself in the kiss for a moment before he slipped the ring on her hand. "Good. I love you, too."

The dormitory door flew open and Dean hurried inside. Lavender yanked her top closed once more.

"Dean, mate what's up?"

Dean grinned. "They know where Ron is. Come on, there's been an emergency Order meeting called. Plans for rescuing him are going to be made."

Seamus grinned. "That's brilliant, we'll be right there."

Dean nodded and closed the door behind him.

Seamus helped Lavender button up her shirt. "It's about damn time they found Ron."

She smiled. "Yeah, it is. Let's go see if we can help."

Seamus took her hand in his as they headed towards the Room of Requirement, as he grinned. This day was turning out to be a really great one.

**Harry** watched carefully as the Order members filed into the Room of Requirement, getting ready for the meeting. He still couldn't believe that they were going to rescue Ron. Ron was alive. The fear that he wasn't had been eating at Harry for a while now, but he had been afraid to give into it. He glanced up at Dumbledore when he stepped into the room.

"Good evening everyone. I have some news that will make almost here smile. Harry has been contacted by Mr. Weasley. We know that he has Mira and has been keeping her as safe as possible. We also know that they are being held in the dungeons of the Riddle Mansion, in Little Hangleton. It is a place that, I am sad to say, I never predicted. We need to head in there and get them both out."

Harry stood up now. "Sir, I want to go in."

James nodded. "It's fine with me, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded. "I need a team put together. I don't know how many Death Eaters he has there with him, but we need to be prepared for anything. James, I'll leave it to you then to choose the team. Kingsley can help you plan it out."

Kingsley nodded as he stood up. "We'll take care of it, Albus. It's going to be a rescue mission, not an all out attack. We can't risk Voldemort taking them away or killing them."

"I agree," James replied. "Bill, Charlie, Arthur – I'm betting you want in?"

Fred and George stood up as well. "So do we."

"Good. Viktor, we could use your expertise on this one as well?" James replied.

Viktor squeezed his wife's hand gently and he nodded. "I vould be honoured to help rescue Mr. Veasley."

James smiled. "Alright, we're going to put together a plan and go in first thing in the morning. As King said, it's a salvage mission not an attack. Only attack those you must, get them out of the way so we can get past them. We can't risk losing anyone else. Hermione, Ginny, are you two in?"

Ginny grinned. "I'd like to see you stop us."

James laughed. "Good. What do you think, King, is that enough people?"

King nodded. "It's about as best as we're going to get. Matata and Gotto can join in, as well. The more experienced Aurors we have the better. Leila?"

Leila stepped up beside him and took his hand in hers. "I'm in."

Seamus and Dean stepped forward. "We'd like to help too, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded. "They'd be assets, Da."

James nodded. "Good, the more people the better. Alright then, so who has an idea for a plan of attack?"


	14. The Rescue

Chapter XIV – The Rescue

**Chapter XIV – The Rescue**

"**Everything** is in order?" Voldemort demanded as he glared across the room at Snape.

Snape nodded. "Yes, my Lord. It is all in order. The ritual will go as planned. However I feel that I must advise you about the possibility of the ritual not working and –"

"Not working, Severus? This potion will do what it has to do. This potion will give me the sight that that little brat possesses! She won't tell me what she sees, and for some reason I can't read them from her! I will take the visions, and make them my own! Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Lord. But I still feel that I must advise you … nothing like this has ever been done before … even if you do succeed in taking her eyes … you might not receive the visions or fully understand what it is your seeing. It might prove to be … well, worthless."

Voldemort sneered as he stirred the cauldron with his wand. "It will work or you will die. Any more questions?"

"No, my Lord."

"Good. Now tell Lucius to bring the girl to me. Oh, and let's bring Mr. Weasley along too, shall we?"

Snape paled. "Mr. Weasley? You've-you've had him here all along?"

Voldemort grimaced. "As if I tell you everything, Severus. Now go, do as you were told."

Snape backed slowly out of the room and gave the instructions to Lucius outside of the door before he slipped his hand in his pocket and gently rubbed his fingers over his Order coin. If they didn't get here soon, it wasn't only young Mira that was going to be in trouble.

**Harry** was crouched down in the bushes outside of the mansion in between Ginny and Hermione. He had felt the Order coin heat up in his pocket but he knew now wasn't the time to worry about it. He smiled down at Ginny when her hand found his.

"It's going to be alright, I just know it. We're going to bring Ron home. Mira too. I can feel it."

Hermione nodded but she didn't speak. Her eyes were solely focused on the mansion.

Harry watched as Gotto and Matata made their way through the front entrance, knocking out the two Death Eaters on guard watch before gesturing for Bill, Charlie, and Viktor to head in that general direction. The three of them stood up from their hiding spots in the bushes and followed the two Aurors into the mansion.

"First group has entered," James murmured as he crawled over to them. "As soon as Gotto comes out, you three are following Fred and George in, heading down to the dungeons to find Ron."

"We know, Da," Harry whispered.

James nodded, patting his son's back. "Just reminding you."

Gotto came back out of the mansion, putting Seamus and Dean on guard duty at the front and then the five of them headed inside, leaving James, Arthur, King, and Leila to wait for the final signal. Within five more minutes, all of them were in the mansion.

**Ron **stood up as soon as the cell door opened and he lifted Mira up into his arms. He knew that the Order members had to be working out some kind of plan to rescue them but it didn't make the wait any easier. He had stayed up all night trying to figure out just what it was that Voldemort had planned for Mira. However he had constantly come up with nothing. Mira had tried to reassure him as best as she could that it would all be alright but Ron couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was definitely going to happen before they got out.

He glared at Pettigrew as Mira snuggled a bit closer in his arms. "What do you want?"

Pettigrew grimaced. "Now, now, not nice. It's time to break up the two of you, permanently."

Lucius stepped up behind Pettigrew, a spiked strap in his hand. "What's the hurry, Wormtail? The Dark Lord needs a few minutes to prepare so I think we can have a bit of fun with Mr. Weasley first." He pointed his wand at Mira and sent her flying into Pettigrew's arms. "Won't we?"

Ron took a step back so that he was back against the wall. "This isn't over, Malfoy. If you think you can bully me into anything, you're wrong. I'm not a little boy and I can take care of myself."

Lucius grinned and used his wand to shackle Ron to the wall. "I might be, but I'll enjoy it while it lasts."

When he used the strap, Mira screamed.

Pettigrew yelped and dropped her to the ground before the sound shattered his eardrums. Mira raced across the room and her eyes, darker than midnight, flashed just before Lucius went flying across the room. When he stood up, the small girl held the whip in her hands as she stood over him.

"Untie him," she ordered, her tiny voice sounding wise and angry.

Lucius did as she asked before he managed to steal his wand back. He had her shackled so that she couldn't fight back. "Bring her to the Dark Lord, Wormtail. I've had enough of this nonsense. Once he has her eyes, it will be different."

"Eyes?" Ron asked; his voice shaky as he watched Pettigrew drag a struggling Mira from the room.

Lucius grinned. "Yes, her eyes. He's going to cut them out … and you get to watch." He put chains back on Ron before he led him out of the room after Pettigrew and Mira.

They walked up the stone steps with nothing but the sounds of the chains on Ron's ankles dragging across the floor. They entered into a brightly lit hallway before they came into a large room. Within moments Ron was shoved to his knees in front of Voldemort.

Voldemort sneered down at him and placed his hand on his head. "Nice of you to join us, Mr. Weasley, as you are in for a great treat. Today you shall witness my rebirth. Not my physical rebirth, as young Mr. Potter managed to see, but my spiritual rebirth. I'm going to gain the gift of the sight."

Ron glared up at him. "Do you really think doing that horrible thing to her is going to give you what you want? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. You won't get it … and she'll be even more powerful and more special because of it."

The force of the slap sent Ron across the room, crashing into a table.

Voldemort was on his feet now. "You fool! Do you really think I'm going to let you talk to me that way? I know what I am doing and when this ritual is complete you won't be able to block me out any longer, and if you still can then you will die! There are other ways to get the information I need!"

Ron snorted. "If that were true, I'd be dead already."

Voldemort raised his wand just as the door opened.

"My lord, she is ready."

Voldemort glared at Ron, his wand raised. "Send her in, Wormtail. It looks like it's your lucky day, Mr. Weasley." He flicked his wand and Ron went flying back against the wall, his chains shackled to the wall. "For now."

Mira was wheeled into the room strapped down on a table. She struggled a bit with the straps and sobbed quietly. Ron's heart reached out to her.

"Let her go!" He demanded.

Voldemort laughed. "Right." He placed a silencing charm on Ron before he stood over Mira. "My dear, today is your lucky day."

"Phoenix," she murmured. "I need my phoenix."

Ron closed his eyes at those words. He had promised her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her but here he was, sitting by and doing nothing. His hands clenched into fists at his sides and his eyes popped open when Voldemort spoke.

"Now let's do this."

Voldemort leaned over her, the blade in his hand. Ron watched because he couldn't tear his eyes away from the horror in front of him and even though he couldn't hear his own screams, he could hear hers and they sent chills down his spine.

What felt like hours later, but was really only minutes, Voldemort stepped back from the table and dropped something into the cauldron. Ron knew by the plopping sound exactly what they were. His eyes found Mira and tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked at her. The blood was dripping down her face and she was still screaming in pain.

"Shut her up, Wormtail!" Voldemort demanded as he leaned over his potion. "It's almost ready."

The door flew open, slamming back against the wall and Pettigrew whimpered. "My Lord, intruders!"

Voldemort turned and glared at the people who had just entered the room. "Ah, gentlemen, I'm afraid you're too late. I've got what I needed."

Bill grinned as he stepped into the room. "Doesn't mean that we're going to let you walk away with it, dumbass."

"Well, another brave Weasley man. Tell me, does everyone in your family still refuse to talk under extreme torture?" He waved his wand to take off the silencing charm. "Eh, Ronald? Shall I use the hot poker again? Maybe a few more stabs will get you talking. Or maybe I should try them out on your brother?"

Ron glared. "Piss off!"

Charlie grinned. "Nice one, Ron, now what do you say? Want to kick some old Moldieshorts' ass?" He used his wand to unchain Ron and tossed him his own wand.

Ron grinned as he stood up, catching his wand. "More than ever."

Viktor went to stand next to Ron. "You are alright to vight, Ron?"

Ron grinned up at him. "I'm ready."

Voldemort grabbed Pettigrew and slapped his hand over his forearm where the Dark Mark rested. "Well then, if we're going to have a duel then I think we need more fighters."

Two Death Eaters crashed through the door at that moment, bleeding and collapsing to the floor. James and Arthur stepped in behind them.

"Hopefully you weren't needing them anytime soon," James replied. "They were sadly lacking in skill."

Voldemort grimaced. "This isn't over." With a crack he Disapparated from the spot.

Pettigrew whimpered as he backed up against the wall. Lucius pulled out his wand, as more Death Eaters hurried into the room. A dark-haired man came in backwards as he duelled heavily with Kingsley. It took only moments for the man to hit the ground and for King's eyes to find Mira, who was still strapped down to the table, bleeding and crying.

"Mira," King murmured.

James grabbed his friend's arm. "Get her out, King, we'll handle the cavalry."

King hurried forward to scoop Mira up into his arms. She curled into him and he held her close as she continued to cry out in pain. King held her closer as he swore to himself that the bastard was going to pay for what he had done to her. With that last thought he hurried from the room, hoping to bring her to safety.

"**I'm** telling you, he's not down here," Fred insisted as they broke open cell door after cell door. "He has to be upstairs in all of the chaos."

Harry nodded. "I think you're right, but we still have to check. I'm not taking any chances."

George broke open the next door and Hermione gasped causing them all to look over. "Hermione?" George asked.

She hurried into the room, falling to her knees as she scooped something up into her hands. "He was here," she murmured.

Harry stood over her and realized it was Ron's Hogwarts' cloak. "Now I think he was brought up stairs."

Ginny reached for Harry's hand as she pointed at the far wall. "Harry."

He turned to where she was pointing and he gasped. Chains and shackles hung on the wall as well as a table of torture instruments that was turned over. Splatters of blood outlined the wall and floor and he wondered why they hadn't smelt it – that salty coppery smell – when now it invaded his senses.

Hermione stood up now, her entire being shaking as she clutched the cloak tightly. "What did they do to him?"

Fred wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her away and into him. "It doesn't matter, honey, he's okay. Come on, let's go get him."

Hermione stayed close in Fred's arms as they hurried her out of the room.

Harry continued to stare at the wall for a moment. "He's going to pay, Gin."

Ginny nodded, tugging gently on his hand. "I know he will, but today isn't the day. We have to bring Ron home."

Harry sighed and followed her out of the room as George trailed behind them. "Which direction should we head? They could be anywhere in this house."

A huge bang erupted over their heads and George grinned.

"I'm thinking we should go to where the battle sounds are coming from. Let's go!"

As curses and bangs and shouts continued to erupt overhead, the five of them hurried towards the noise.

**Ron** had his wand trained on Pettigrew now, his back against the wall. "This time we're not going to go through this whole 'let's make Ron look dead and kidnap him deal'. This time, we're going to work on making you suffer, you shit-head!"

Pettigrew grimaced. "If you think you could actually do it! You're nothing but a coward, you know that? The whole time I lived with you I wondered why it was that your family kept you. You have no special powers; you're shadowed under the image of your best mate; the girl you love doesn't know you love her because you're too stupid to tell her. Your life stinks!"

Bill came up to stand beside Ron then. "As opposed to yours, you little whimp? You betrayed your best friends … and let me tell you this, the moment James Potter gets those Death Eaters off of his back, who do you think he's going after next?"

Pettigrew whimpered and Disapparated on the spot.

"Damn it, Bill! I wanted to really hurt him!"

Bill swung his arm over his brother's shoulders. "You will, but now is not the time."

Ron grinned. "Alright."

Bill grinned back. "Alright, you take the one on the left and I got the one on the right. We're going to get out of here, Ron." Another Death Eater collapsed in front of them as Charlie stepped forward.

"We need you back, you annoying little ponce."

Ron laughed. "Good to hear."

He turned to take control of the Death Eater on his left just as he collapsed in front of him and he heard Bill mutter 'what the –' from behind him. Then he grinned as Hermione rushed towards him.

"Ron! Oh, Ron! You're here! You're alive!" She jumped right into his arms and he gasped at the pain of the full body contact but he didn't let her pull away. It felt so good to hold her, to smell her, and to feel her.

"Mione," he murmured as he hugged her close.

Bill grinned. "Looks like Hermione and Firefly took out our DE's. So, who's next?"

James stunned another Death Eater and he collapsed to the ground. "No one. Voldemort wasn't expecting an attack. Ten Death Eaters is nothing."

Arthur nodded; his eyes on Ron who was still holding Hermione in his arms. "Yes but let's get out of here before more arrive." He pulled a portkey from his pocket. "Everyone gather around."

"Wait!" Ginny exclaimed. "Harry and Leila were duelling in the hall and they were-"

"Here." Harry replied as he stepped into the room with Leila, Seamus, Dean, Gotto, and Matata. His eyes sought Ron's who was still clinging to his girlfriend and he grinned. "Hey, mate."

Ron grinned back. "Hey."

They all gathered around the portkey and in moments had all disappeared from the mansion.

They collapsed to the ground in the middle of the common room at Grimmauld Place. Molly screamed, rushing towards them. She pushed everyone out of the way and pulled Ron into her arms.

"My baby!" She murmured as she covered his face in kisses.

Ron hugged her close and kissed her cheek. "I'm fine, Mum, really." After a few moments when she still hadn't let go he cleared his throat. "Mum, seriously, let go."

Molly pulled back, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh, Ron!"

Hermione stepped up, ripping open Ron's shirt. "He's hurt, Molly."

Ron grimaced as Hermione worked at pulling his shirt off. "I'm alright; I've pretty much become used to the pain."

"Fred, George, help Ron upstairs. Hermione, get some hot water and a warm cloth to clean his wounds. I'll be right up." Molly said her voice cracking a bit.

Arthur stepped forward to kiss his son's forehead. "Welcome home."

Ron smiled up at him. "I'm fine, Dad. Please, go make sure Mum's not blubbering."

Arthur grinned. "Got it." He reached for his wife, pulling her close into his arms as they watched their sons' help their youngest one up the stairs. "He's alright, Molly. He's safe."

Molly nodded, curling into him. "I know." Then she broke down into tears.

Harry pulled Ginny into the kitchen. "Let's leave your parents alone for a few minutes."

Ginny nodded. "Yes, I was thinking the same thing. Do you know if they found Mira?"

Leila nodded from behind them. "We found her. King is upstairs with her right now. He … Voldemort took her eyes."

Ginny paled. "He what?"

"He took her eyes. She won't stop screaming from the pain, or the horror … we can't be sure." Leila explained, tears in her eyes. "We don't know what to do. There's a healer up there with her now, and he says he can't do anything about her eyes being gone, he can't heal them."

Emma raced down the stairs then, her hands covered in blood. "Ginevra, Harry, thank Merlin, you're both still here! We need you up here immediately!"

Harry and Ginny hurried up the stairs after Emma and gasped when they stepped into the room with Mira. She was still bleeding heavily and the healer was working over her.

"He can't stop it, Ginevra. There's no spell of any sort that can be done to give her back her eyes. The only thing is maybe some glass eyes." Emma explained.

"The poor child," Harry murmured as Ginny's hand found his.

Emma nodded. "Harry, between you and Ginevra you have extraordinary power. I think that between the two of you … you can bring her eyes back and heal her. Maybe not to the full extent, but I think that you can help her."

Ginny nodded. "How?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know, but I know you two can do it. Connect your magic and … you'll know what to do. Leila and I will be here to ground you both if it's needed. I'll give you a few moments."

Harry watched her walk away before he turned his attention to Ginny. "Do you think we can really-? I mean … her eyes?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, I think we can. It was part of a ritual so it wasn't … I mean, her eyes probably weren't damaged. We have to at least try."

"Yeah, we do." He took her hand in his as they headed over to the bed. "We'll try."

Emma smiled. "Good. You sit on this side and Ginevra on the other. I'll be here to ground Ginevra and Leila will be there for you. But I don't know how much help we'll actually be. This is your thing."

Ginny nodded. "Alright. Thanks, Emma."

The four of them got into position and Ginny closed her eyes, clasping Harry's hand tightly in hers, as Leila and Emma each held a hand over their legs. The power ripped through them and where their palms were joined it crackled and spit. Ginny reached forward to place her hand on the side of Mira's face and the pain of it ripped through them both.

It was something she could never imagine feeling. The blade cut deep and quick. He had been rough, not bothering to use anything to numb the pain. He had loved the screaming. It had taken only moments but the pain hadn't stopped. She gasped as the potion came into her view.

She squeezed Harry's hand a bit harder and the eyes followed her. A huge glow of white light erupted around them. When it vanished, Ginny collapsed into Harry's arms.

"Did you see?"

Harry nodded. "And I felt."

They both looked over towards Mira and grinned. The bleeding had stopped and her eyes were closed now as if she was sleeping.

Emma gasped. "You did it."

Leila rushed forward to hug them both. "Oh, thank Merlin!"

"How is it possible for us to have … I mean …" Harry trailed off as he looked down at the sleeping girl.

Emma smiled. "Because the two of you have incredible power, and partly because it was a ritual with the eyes so they were still very much intact. Now, let's bring the healer back in here."

Harry hurried out to get the healer. They watched him stare at Mira, in complete shock. He then rushed to examine her.

"Well?" Leila asked. "How is she?"

The healer smiled. "She's very wonderful. Her eyes will never be one hundred percent, and she's partially blind in her left eye, but she's doing well. I'm going to give her this potion it will make her sleep and dim some of the pain that she's probably still feeling from the memories, at least for the night."

Emma stepped out into the hall with Harry and Ginny as Kingsley rushed in there. "Well, I know that you two want to go see Ron, so thank you."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, as well."

Ginny smiled. "Don't you want to see Ron?"

Emma smiled. "Of course I do. But first I'm going to go see Charlie and then I'll drag him up there. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Harry and Ginny watched her head downstairs before they made their way down to the room where Ron was being treated. They stepped inside, and Ginny gasped a bit at the bowl of bloody water next to Hermione.

"Ron?" She murmured.

Ron's eyes sought hers and he grinned. "I'm fine, Gin."

Molly was leaning over him with Madam Pomfrey on the other side. "We'll have him good as new soon enough, don't you worry."

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "We need a little space, though, I'm afraid you two will have to come back later."

Harry nodded as he grinned at his friend. "You're alright?"

Ron grinned back. "I'm alright. See you later, mate."

Harry grinned as he tugged Ginny out of the room. Ron was going to be okay, and Mira was safe … for once, good had come out of it.

**King** stood over Mira's bed with Leila standing next to him, her hand in his. He knew she was going to be fine medically, but there was still the emotional damage of what she had been through to deal with. He took her hand in his and rubbed it gently as her eyes fluttered open.

"Don't leave me alone, please."

Kingsley smiled and kissed her cheek. "Never. Leila and I are going to protect you."

She smiled as she looked up at them. "Can I stay here with you?"

King grinned. "As long as you want. I would love it if you let me adopt you, then you could live with me forever."

"Would you be my mum and dad?"

Leila smiled now, grinning at the keen perception of the girl. "Only if you wanted us to be."

Mira smiled as she cuddled into her pillow. "I do." Then she drifted off to sleep.

King grinned at Leila. "Us?"

She smiled. "Now we have to get married." She kissed him softly. "We'll take care of her King, together."

He nodded. "Yeah, together." He squeezed Leila's hand gently in his before he grinned. "Oh, and Leila?"

"Hmm?" She asked.

"We're going to elope."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm not complaining." Then she covered his mouth with hers.

**Pettigrew** whimpered from where he lay on the ground, bleeding and broken, as Voldemort stood over him. Lucius lay next to him, though he was silent in his pain.

"Both of you failed me!" Voldemort exclaimed. "It was a simple task, yet not only did those wretched Order members discover where we were, but they also disarmed most of you in under ten minutes. It was disgraceful!"

"I fought, my Lord! I fought until I couldn't fight anymore. I was stunned!" Lucius exclaimed.

Voldemort glared at him. "Yes, you did do as I asked, but you, Wormtail!" Pettigrew shuttered a bit. "You ran away! You ran from your old friend, knowing that he would kill you. That was disgraceful!"

The Cruciatus Curse ripped through him and he screamed. When the screaming stopped and nothing could be heard but Pettigrew's rapid breathing Voldemort spoke.

"You may both go. Wormtail, if you fail me again, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Pettigrew whimpered a response before he hurried from the room.

Voldemort stared down into his empty cauldron and he glared at it. He had not only lost two valuable prisoners, but his ritual had failed. Letting out a loud scream, he threw the cauldron across the room as Bella stepped inside.

"My Lord?"

Voldemort stared at her for a moment before he gestured her forward. "Bella, what can I do for you?"

She smiled seductively as she knelt down in front of him as if bowing before a king. She stood up again and her eyes met his. "No, my Lord, it is what I can do for you."

Voldemort smiled at her. "Good. Undress and meet me in my chamber."

He watched her leave, and sighed as he looked out the window. He still had a lot of information; he just needed to interpret it. Prophecies we're getting to be ridiculous lately. He pushed the thought from his mind and headed to his bedchamber. For now, he would think of other things and worry about how to best kill Harry Potter tomorrow. But for now, he would take his comfort from Bella.


	15. Home At Last

Chapter XV – Home at Last

**Chapter XV – Home at Last**

**Ron** didn't speak as he watched his mother and his girlfriend fuss over him. Madam Pomfrey worked on the stab wounds, making clucking noises in her throat. He closed his eyes and tried not to wince at the pain. It hurt badly and even though he had gotten used to the pain, it didn't make it any easier. He was trying to act somewhat cool about it, as if he wasn't affected by the pain. He wasn't sure if this was to make the people around him more comfortable or because he was in some kind of shock. He figured it was probably a mixture of both.

It didn't feel real. None of it did really. He had been held prisoner by Voldemort and lived to tell the tale, not too many people could claim that one. He had survived all of the torture and all of the questions and he may have come out of it but he was still scathed, physically and emotionally.

"The wounds aren't too deep," Madam Pomfrey murmured, bringing him out of his stupor. "You were very lucky, Mr. Weasley. It seems as if your torturer was careful. These were done with hot pokers, were they not?"

Hermione gasped and Molly's hand flew to her mouth as Ron nodded. Hot pokers had been the least of his problems, though they had definitely hurt like hell. There had also been a spiked whip, drowning, knife wounds, beatings, a hammer, and not to mention the Cruciatus. "Mostly. It was a lot of different things. I don't remember it all."

Madam Pomfrey seemed to look at him as if she knew he was lying before she continued to search over him, prodding him with her wand from time to time.

Ron had no intention of telling the school nurse what had been done to him, at least not with his mother and girlfriend in the room. They would be horrified and he wasn't sure if he could look them in the eye. How was he supposed to explain to them that Death Eaters had held his head under water when Voldemort got tired of asking questions? Or that Voldemort himself used hot pokers to beat and stab him when he kept silent or had a smart comment? Or that he was beaten and stabbed and whipped every time they got tired of other torture methods? Or that he had been under the Cruciatus Curse countless times?

Ron didn't think he could stand the looks of pity that they would give him. For the first time in his life he understood what it was like to be Harry, and he hated himself for it. For so many years he had been jealous of the constant attention that had been drawn to his best mate. He understood that his friend was famous and he was alright with that. He knew that his friend was famous for surviving the killing curse so long ago and he could live with that. But for the first time, he understood what it must have been like for Harry all these years. People wanted to know intimate details about his life, about the time Voldemort supposedly killed his mother; or when he had been tortured and seen Cedric die. For the first time in his life, Ron understood and for the first time he realized how full of crap the world was.

The world had no idea what it was like to have evilest wizard in the world be after you. They had no idea what it was like to know that you alone would be the one to have to kill him and that the information those around you possessed was dangerous. Ron had thought that he had truly lost his innocence that day when he had followed Harry down into the Chamber of Secrets to save Ginny, and had watched the two of them walk through the rubble towards him. But now he knew that the innocence lost between Harry and Ginny had been a lot more. Ron was no longer a child and he desperately wished he was.

"There's a slight bruising here, under the ribs," Molly pointed out, tears in her eyes as she looked at her son. His eyes met his mother's and he gave her a small smile. "Are they broken?"

Madam Pomfrey inspected him a bit closer. "He has one or two broken ones in there, nothing too serious. You are a very lucky man, Mr. Weasley. Other than the broken ribs, the stab wounds missed all the vital organs. I would guess it was quite intentional to get you to live longer and to try to get more information. Am I right?"

Ron nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Hmm," she murmured. "Molly, Miss Granger, may I have a few minutes alone with my patient?"

Molly looked like she was about to protest but then she closed her mouth. "Alright, come on, Hermione."

Molly tugged Hermione along with her. Hermione had barely said a word since Ron had returned. When they opened the door, Harry was standing there ready to knock.

"Er, hi."

Madam Pomfrey nodded at him. "Mr. Potter, you may come in. You might be able to help me. Molly, you and Miss Granger head on downstairs, now."

Harry closed the door behind him as he stepped inside and did a quick silencing charm. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

Ron shook his head and gestured Harry forward. "No, come in."

Harry stepped over to the bed and grinned at his friend. "Nice beard."

Ron reached up to run his hands over the facial hair. He was surprised at how well it had grown in. "Thanks. I think I might keep it. Is Mira alright?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, she's good. King and Leila are with her now. They're going to adopt her."

"Her eyes?"

"Ginny and I managed to bring them back. Emma is the one who mentioned it because it was a ritual so her eyes weren't destroyed. She's going to be partially blind though, maybe even permanently. There was nothing we could do about it."

Ron nodded, closing his eyes and wincing as Madam Pomfrey hit a sensitive spot. "As long as she's alright. I promised her that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. Some phoenix I turned out to be."

"Ron, it's not your fault for what happened to her. You were a prisoner yourself, and you didn't even have a wand. I'm sure you did what you could but no one blames you for what happened."

"No, I'm betting you blame yourself for it."

Harry shrugged. "Not directly I don't, but it all comes back to me, doesn't it?" Harry ignored Ron's glare and turned his attention to the nurse. "Madam Pomfrey, how he is?"

"He's going to be fine, Harry. But now that his mother and girlfriend are out of the room I would like to hear exactly what he went through. Don't leave anything out, Mr. Weasley. I need to know! How can I treat you if I don't know what happened?"

Ron sighed as he met the nurse's hard gaze. "Hot pokers, which you already learned on your own."

"And what else, Mr. Weasley?" Madam Pomfrey demanded. "I don't have time to wait for you."

Ron groaned and he looked down at his hands as he spoke. "Drowning, beatings, whippings, stabbings, I think there was a hammer in there somewhere … he hammered nails into me … a screwdriver, the imperious but I fought it off … I don't remember it all."

"Did you suffer the Cruciatus?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll check your brain and make sure everything is in working order. I need to make sure I know everything, Mr. Weasley, it's for your own well-being."

Ron nodded. "I swear, that's all I remember."

She seemed satisfied with his because she began to use her wand to examine his head. When she was finished she backed away and nodded. "Everything looks alright. I'll leave you and Mr. Potter alone for a little bit while I make up your potions. Stay in the bed."

When she closed the door behind her, Harry turned to Ron. "Hell, Ron, I'm so sorry."

Ron shook his head. "I thought we already went through this. It's hardly your fault. I slipped up. That stupid rat got me from behind and the next thing I knew I was waking up chained to the wall in some dusty old dungeon." He closed his eyes. "How long was I gone?"

Harry sighed. "Too damn long. Christmas is in a week."

"Almost two months? How did you find me?"

"You told me."

"I knew you had heard me."

Harry nodded. "That's what I was wondering about actually, how? I mean, you've never really had any mind power before, and then suddenly you could communicate with me mentally."

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. It was pretty odd. I blocked my mind from Voldemort, too. He was so angry and so pissed off that he couldn't read me, couldn't penetrate my mind. It's one of the reasons why I was beaten and tortured so much. He was furious. I had no idea how I was doing it either until a few days ago he brought Mira into my cell."

"Why would he bring her there?"

"I have no idea. He said something about needing the room. She was so sweet, Harry. He had hurt her so much. She was kept in a cage of fire and beaten. She told me that he wanted to know the details of the prophecies she gave but she didn't know. Half the time she didn't even remember giving them or realize the importance of her words. Voldemort didn't give a shit obviously and … she gave a prophecy while she was with me."

Harry took a seat on the edge of Ron's bed now. "Really? Do you remember what she said? Do you know what it meant?"

Ron shook his head. "No clue. I remember it though. _The phoenix rises with the Flame, the Conqueror holds him dear to name. To see it end they both must fight, but only after the phoenix takes flight._

"Well, the Flame is Ginny and I'm the Conqueror, but who's the phoenix?"

"Mira seems to think I am. She told me I have all of this untapped power and that I'm important in the final battle. She doesn't know any more than that. I have no idea what this untapped power would be. I don't feel any different than before."

Harry nodded. "Well, I think your definitely getting more powerful. I mean, you communicated with me mentally over hundreds of kilometres and you blocked your mind from Voldemort. That's the start of something. To call you the phoenix though … a phoenix has powers of flaming places, healing powers, and to be re-born. Did Mira say anything else?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, she told me that the power is inside of me, that my mind is part of it, that I must undergo some sort of transformation. I didn't understand what it meant."

"Well, maybe Mira can help you figure it out."

"Yeah, hopefully."

"Listen, Ron … Hermione has been a complete wreck ever since you disappeared. She had a serious nervous breakdown when we thought you had died and knowing you were missing hasn't done much for her."

Ron looked concerned now. "Is she alright? She's barely spoken at all since I got home."

Harry nodded. "I think she is. But I just want you to be prepared for another breakdown. I've been there for her as much as I could be. The first couple of nights she just collapsed, sobbing into my arms. She's been sleeping in your bed and I've held her whenever I could, but it's not me she's wanted. It doesn't help that her parents are … hell, they don't care, not in the way she needs them to. She's been solemn and quiet. She hasn't been taking notes in class, barely doing her homework. She's not sleeping or eating properly. I don't know how many times Ginny and I have forced food down her throat. I've never in my entire life seen her life this. Mione was always the one we went to, and it was quite reversed. I know she's happy to have you home but … look at how Molly tugged her out of the room. Her eyes were on you but she didn't speak, question, or complain. Does that sound like our Mione?"

Ron shook his head. "No, it doesn't. I'll get her back, don't worry."

"Good. I missed you, mate."

Ron grinned. "I missed you too. Look I … I know this probably is going to sound corny and stupid, but when I walked into this house and I was rushed up here and questioned by Dumbledore, fussed over my Madam Pomfrey and everything. The only thing that kept running through my mind was that for the first time in my life, I understand what its like to be you … and it sucks."

Harry laughed. "That it does."

"No, I mean … that didn't come out right. I meant, you being famous and me being a stupid git and jealous over it. You've been through hell, mate, and I know it! Now, I understand it to a degree I never thought I would. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for anything I might have said or done before when I didn't understand it."

Harry grinned. "No problem." He reached over to pat his friend's arm and thought, to hell with it, and pulled Ron close for a hug. Ron's arms came around him too and they patted each other's backs. When Harry pulled back, he grinned. "I really thought I'd never see you again. The only thing that kept coming through my mind was that because you were my best friend, Voldemort was doing Merlin knows what to you."

"It was hell. I'm not going to lie. I don't want to talk about. I don't want to relive the things I went through, or to remember the feel of the things I suffered through. But I'd do it again in a minute, if I had to." He replied as he grinned at his friend. "I wasn't about to tell him anything he wanted to know about you or Ginny, especially not about the prophecies. He has no idea what it's about, Harry, and the things he does know … he's entirely unsure of. When you take him down, I'm going to help you, every fucking inch of the way."

He nodded. "Good. There's no one else I want standing there with me in the end."

Ron grinned. "I'll be there, Harry. It's much harder to get rid of me."

Harry laughed. "So I'm told." He stood up and grinned down at his friend. "Well, I'll let you rest a bit before Madam Pomfrey comes back. I'll go find Hermione. She needs you more than she realizes, and I think it scares her."

Ron grinned. "Good. I'm glad she needs me that much … I sure as hell need her."

Harry grinned. "I'll go find her."

Ron watched him leave and when the door closed behind him he grinned. He was so glad to be home.

**Ginny** looked up from the book she was reading when Harry walked into the guestroom. She had slipped into the room, when he had gone up to find Ron, for some solitude. She smiled warmly at him. "Hey, how's he doing?"

Harry shrugged as he closed the door behind him and came to sit next to her on the bed. "He's alright. Ron's been through hell, Gin! I just … I was there in the room when he told Madam Pomfrey everything that had happened, everything that … all of these extreme torture methods that Voldemort and the Death Eaters used on him. He's definitely going to have a few scars, mental and physical."

She nodded. "I would imagine so. But he's alright otherwise? I mean, no serious damage?"

Harry shook his head. "No, he'll be fine. Madam Pomfrey gave him the okay."

They both looked up when the door opened and Bill grinned at them. "Hey, Firefly, I figured I'd find you up here."

Ginny grinned. "Here I am. What's up?"

"Have you two seen Ron yet?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Ginny only saw him for a moment though. He's doing alright."

Bill nodded. "Good. I was just in there. Poppy is busy shoving healing potions down his throat as Mum tells him not to complain."

Ginny laughed. "That's good, that he's complaining. It was long past the time that we needed Ron back."

"Yeah, it was. Hey Firefly, want to come with me for a bit? I need to talk to you."

"Of course. Where are we going?"

Bill shrugged. "My and Fleur's flat, I guess. You don't mind, eh, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "No, go ahead. I'll see you later, Gin." He leaned over to kiss her softly before she got up and headed out of the room with Bill.

Once they were outside and in the shiny new mustang convertible, Ginny turned to her brother. "When did you get this car?"

He grinned. "Last week. Fleur's been bugging me about getting one, since I'm always using her BMW. But now she doesn't approve, and says it's not appropriate. I think it's classy."

Ginny laughed. "Leave it to you. So are you going to tell me what's up, or are you just going to make me worry?"

"There's nothing to worry about. I just need to talk to you, alone, away from prying eyes called Mum and Dad. You're my best friend, you know."

She smiled. "I know. Ron's really okay, Bill. Hermione is probably anxiously waiting to go in there and see him. She's what he needs and he's the one who can bring her back. Ron's really going to need her, and some time to get over what happened, if he ever can get over it. I know better than anyone else does how hard this will be to get over, to move past. He spent two months chained in a dungeon being tortured. I wouldn't even know where to begin. How long it takes will really be up to Ron."

Bill reached over and squeezed her hand gently. "He can do it. We'll be here for him when he needs us. That's all we can do." He turned her hand over and grinned. "Now, I know the feel of a man's ring when I feel one and looking down at it I see that it's on your middle finger and is a Gryffindor class ring of 1998. Firefly?"

Ginny blushed. "What's your point, Bill?"

Bill grinned. "Did Harry propose to you? Do you have it on this finger because no one knows?"

Ginny bit her bottom lip softly and nodded, "Yes."

Bill pulled the car into the lot of his building and turned to grin at her. "He did? Really? When?"

She laughed, "About three weeks ago. I said yes, but he hasn't gotten me a ring yet. We didn't want to tell anyone because Ron was missing. We thought it was better to wait until he was home to announce it."

Bill pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheeks. "Babe, that's amazing! I had a feeling that the two of you would be engaged before the summer. He loves you so much."

"I know. I love him, too."

"So what kind of rock is he getting you? 'Cause with the money he has, it better be a damn good one."

Ginny laughed. "Bill! I hardly care what the ring looks like."

Her brother smirked at her. "Right! That's the biggest lie I've ever heard."

"I'm not lying! I'll take whatever he wants to give me."

Bill grinned. "You're an easy girl to please and you're marrying one hell of a rich guy."

Ginny shrugged. "He's not that rich."

"Right. Come on Gin, by marrying Harry you're going to have so much money, a title and not to mention the status and the social functions that you're going to be forced into going to. It's a whole new life. I mean, once you marry Harry, you won't just be little Ginny Weasley but _Lady Ginevra Potter, Duchess of Draíochta_. I mean, I don't know if you'll live in Glasgow Hall or anything, but the title will be there."

Ginny nodded. She hadn't even remembered that marrying Harry would mean having a title. "It doesn't matter, Bill. I love him and the title doesn't mean anything. So we'll get to go to some famous parties and things. As Duchess of magic and enchantment, I might be able to do some good. Give to charities and thing, for example. Draíochta is not a burden but a wonderful thing."

Bill grinned. "Good. I just wanted to make sure that you realized that. I'm really happy that the two of you are engaged, especially because of what I have to tell you."

"What?"

Bill sighed. "Well, we just hired a new teller at Gringotts. Ever since she got there, all she's been able to talk about is the fact that she was put in charge of cleaning the vault doors of the Potters. She makes sure that she mentions this five or six times a day as well as the fact that she dated Harry, mostly just to make the other girls jealous, I would think. Fleur said she heard her telling another girl that one day that she and Harry might get married. Now I know this is BS but it's causing a bit of a stir."

Ginny nodded. "I would imagine so. Who is she?"

"Her name's something Chang. She's nice enough, and pretty I suppose, but she's got nothing on you, babe."

"That vindictive little – ugh! I hate her!"

Bill laughed. "Wow, Firefly, didn't see that one coming. Look, I just wanted to warn you, privately, that this bird seems to have her heart set on marrying into the Potter family, or should I say the Potter fortune. We had stopped at Gringotts earlier today to get some supplies from the goblins before we headed out to find Ron, and she was definitely eyeing Harry. They spoke for a moment and she hugged him and kissed his cheek. He looked uncomfortable and hurried away, but I just wanted to tell you it's there."

"I don't understand her! She had her chance with him! She treated him like shit and broke up with him faster than she dated him! This makes for the second time she's tried to do something. I just don't get it."

He shrugged. "Well, it's nothing to worry about I'm sure, as I could clearly see for myself how much Harry isn't interested, but I just thought you might want to know."

Ginny smiled. "I don't worry about Harry. He won't hurt me and besides he can't lie to save his life, especially not to me. Is this why you wanted to talk to me? To tell me that Cho Chang wants my fiancé?"

"Nah, just making interesting conversation. What I wanted to tell you is inside."

Ginny followed her brother up the stairs and into the flat he shared with his wife. When they stepped inside, she saw it and gasped. Bill had constructed a huge grandfather clock, much like the one their parents had showing the people and where they were except it had new signs now. It said:

**At the Burrow**

**Work**

**School**

**Visiting**

**Travelling **

**Do Not Disturb**

**Mortal Peril**

**Lost**

**Hospital**

**Prison**

**Home**

There were beautiful silver-lined spoons used as the hands and each spoon had a face on it: Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Emma, Percy, Penelope, Preston, Paul, Scott, Fred, Angelina, George, Katie, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry.

"It's made from solid oak and I know, it's beautiful. Charlie and I have been working on it for a month now. Everyone has chipped in a bit here and there, buying the hands and the parts. Ron made this part here." He pointed to the beautifully chiselled headpiece that said _The Weasley Family_ in scripted writing. "He gave it to me at Fred and Angelina's wedding, as I had asked him to do it ages ago. Charlie and I built the actual clock. Percy bought the silver-lined spoons. George and Fred put the pictures on them. They're special pictures that actually move and reflect the actual picture of the person. See, look at yourself."

Ginny stepped closer to the clock to look closer and realized the picture on the spoon was wearing her hair the same as she had it now. "How?"

"Fred and George did it, I'm not sure but it's so as you get older, the picture changes with you. I mean, Mum and Dad's clock still has our baby pictures on it. This is more realistic. Now I need you to finish off the clock."

"Bill, its beautiful what else could I possibly add to it?"

Bill grinned now. "A little bit of magic."

Ginny glanced at her brother in surprise. "I don't understand."

"Firefly, we've got the oak and it's stained and gorgeous. The spoons and the headpiece and the pictures are there, but we need the pendulum, haven't you noticed it's missing from the glass door?"

Ginny looked closer and nodded. "Yes, and you even put a real clock under this big one. Will it ring if the pendulum is there?"

"Yes, it will, but we need the pendulum and that's your job. Fleur and I found quite a few of them but I just don't want the pendulum there. This is a Christmas present to Mum and Dad from all of us and it should be really special. I want you to decide how."

Ginny glanced at the four pendulums her brother had chosen and she chose the round silver one. "Let's put their wedding picture on it and instead of the gong of the clock every hour, it should play their wedding song."

Bill grinned. "Wouldn't that get annoying?"

"No, it's romantic and Mum never tires of hearing it. Besides, not the whole song, only one or two lines every hour."

"I don't even know what their wedding song was."

Ginny grinned. "I do. Daddy told me and used to sing it to me when he told me the story of how they met."

"What is it?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know the name, but I remember the words."

Bill nodded and was quiet as she began to sing softly.

_I feel it in my fingers_

_I feel it in my toes_

_The love is all around me_

_And so the feeling grows_

_It's written in the wind_

_It's everywhere I go_

_So if you really love me_

_Come on and let it show_

_You know I love you, I always will_

_My mind's made up by the way that I feel_

_There's no beginning, there'll be no end_

_'Cause on my love you can depend_

_I see your face before me_

_As I lay on my bed_

_I cannot get to thinking_

_Of all the things you said_

_You gave your promise to me and I gave mine to you_

_I need someone beside me in everything I do_

_You know I love you, I always will_

_My mind's made up by the way that I feel_

_There's no beginning, there'll be no end_

_'Cause on my love you can depend_

_It's written in the wind_

_It's everywhere I go_

_So if you really love me_

_Come on and let it show_

_Come on and let it show_

_Come on and let it show_

_Come on and let it show_

_Come on and let it show_

Bill grinned when she finished. "Wow, you actually know all of the words. I remember that song, it's called _Love is All Around_ by the Troggs. I'll get it and have it set up. You want their wedding picture on the pendulum?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes. They'll love it, Bill. It's absolutely beautiful."

He grinned. "I know. Well, come on, I better get you back before Harry starts having withdrawals."

She laughed. "Alright." She hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad that Ron's home."

Bill held her a little closer for a moment as he nodded, his eyes on the headpiece. "I know, me too."

**After **Madam Pomfrey was done shoving healing potions down Ron's throat, Hermione was finally allowed back into the room again. Ron watched her come in, this time really looking at her. He could see the dark circles under her eyes even though a glamour charm was obviously trying to hide them. She had definitely lost quite a bit of weight too and it didn't look healthy. She looked worn out.

He smiled at her and gestured her forward. "Finally, a moment alone with you."

Hermione managed a small smile as she stood by his bed. "It's been a bit hectic."

Ron reached up to take her hand in his and he tugged her down onto the bed. "I want to hold you for a bit."

She nodded and stretched out next to him. As soon as his arms came around her and she was snuggled up against his chest she began to sob. Ron didn't say anything; he just held her close and let her cry. When she was finished, she cuddled a bit closer, her hand fisted over his heart.

"I'm sorry."

He grinned. "For what? Missing me? Because, I'm really not complaining."

She laughed. "I bet. I was so lost without you."

Ron turned her so that she was facing him and he kissed her lips softly. "Mione, I was lost without you, too. You're what kept me going. I would think of coming home and you were the person I wanted to come home to. I love you and I need you so much."

"I love you, too," she murmured, kissing him softly.

"Harry told me about … well, he says that you haven't been taking very good care of yourself. Everyone's been really worried about you. Hell, Mione, I can see the damage myself. You don't look so good. I mean, you're beautiful, but you don't look healthy."

She laughed. "Those were the words I waited to hear from you."

"I didn't mean … I love you and now, I'm worried about you."

Hermione sighed. "I'm alright now. I just … I needed you, Ron. I don't think I realized how much I needed you until you were gone. I could hardly concentrate on anything, let alone taking care of myself. I just wanted to find you and to bring you home, safe. That's the only thing that mattered. I was a complete wreck. It's almost as if I lost the will to live or something, or to do anything, as long as you weren't around. I know it's stupid and I know that it's … I didn't mean to worry everyone. I only wanted you home."

"So, no more of this BS?"

She grinned. "I promise. Ron, there's something else, something I haven't …"

"What is it Mione?"

Her eyes met his for a moment and he could see the pain them. "I killed those two sisters."

"What?"

"When I … when I thought you were dead … I killed those two sisters. Doris and Doreen I … I haven't told anyone that."

Ron kissed her forehead. "It's alright, I know why you did it and babe, they probably would have killed you."

Hermione shook her head. "You don't know that! In the end, it was still me who took the last moment from their lives."

"Maybe it was, but it doesn't matter now. Hermione, we're in a war and lives are lost in a war. It's a horrible thing to say, I know, but it's true. It happens. I forgive you."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she nodded. She was silent for a few moments before she brushed his hair out of his eyes and her dark ones met his. "I love you." She leaned down to capture his mouth in hers for a long, deep kiss that made him groan. His hand slid under her jumper and over the smooth skin of her back. When she pulled back, he pouted.

"Oh no, I missed that."

She laughed. "You have three broken ribs, _that_ can wait."

Ron grinned. "Yeah, I suppose it can."

She smiled and sat up, kissing him again first. "You grew a beard."

Ron laughed. "Well, old Voldy didn't exactly let me shave. I kind of like it."

Hermione ran her hand over the red hair on his face. "It needs a bit of shaping."

He grinned. "I'll get to it. I didn't plan on growing one but I glimpsed myself in the mirror when I was in the bathroom and I like it. It seems to suit me."

She nodded. "It makes you look older, more distinguished." She kissed him again. "I like it."

Ron grinned at her. "Good." He tugged her close for another long kiss.

Hermione smiled at him when he pulled away. "Alright, so we have to figure out what we're going to do for now. There's only two days left of school, so I think missing them would be fine. The Christmas holidays will be a good time for you to recuperate, and to figure out how you're going to deal with the questions coming from the school. Dumbledore has promised me that he will make it clear to the student body that under no circumstances are you to be questioned and –"

"Mione –"

"- he has also promised that you will be given a sufficient amount of time to catch up on all of your work and that it won't include the Christmas holidays –"

Ron was grinning now. "Mione –"

"- Dumbledore has also stated that it should be made clear that you be awarded for everything you had to endure and that you should - mmphf!"

Ron silenced her with his mouth and when he pulled back she was staring at him sort of dreamy-eyed. "Good. Now, that I have your attention."

She licked her lips and grinned stupidly at him. "All ears."

He took her hand in his and he grinned. "I want to marry you."

"What?"

He nodded. "I'm not saying now, maybe a year or two if that's what you want but I want to marry you. I want to be spend the rest of my life with you."

"Ron?"

"A yes or no would be good right about now."

She grinned. "Yes! Yes! Definitely yes!"

Ron grinned. "Good. I've got a ring for you in my dorm."

"You do?" She squeaked.

Ron laughed. "Yeah I do. I uh, I bought it a while ago."

She laughed and kissed him deeply. "I love you. I love you so much."

"Good, because you're definitely going to be stuck with me."

"Forever. I'll be Mrs. Ronald Weasley."

Ron grinned and tilted his forehead up to hers. "Wrong, you'll be Mrs. Hermione Weasley, my wife and partner in everything."

She smiled and tears of happiness welled up in her eyes. When her lips met his she felt like she was floating on air and she had never felt happier. Things were finally going good again.

**Draco **met Delilah in front of Ron's bedroom door and he sighed. She still hadn't spoken a word to him since the day that they had found out that Pansy was pregnant. He wasn't sure what else he could say to make her understand. He also knew that it was entirely his fault. He had been so shocked to hear the news that he hadn't immediately told her that the baby wasn't his and now she didn't believe him.

It had been two and a half weeks since she they had made up and then broken up again the same day. Life sucked.

Draco managed a small smile for her and it pained him to not be able to touch her. "Hey, heard anything about how Ron's doing?"

Delilah shrugged. "Better than expected. I don't know much else."

"Yeah, same here."

"Well, should we go in?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah."

They stepped inside the room and grinned. Hermione was sleeping soundly cuddled up against Ron and he was flipping through the pages of a Quidditch magazine.

"Hey Ron, how's it going?" Draco asked.

Ron grinned. "Pretty good. I'm itching to be out of here. It's only been a day and Pomfrey still has me chained to the bed. How are you?"

Draco shrugged. "Same old."

"Good. How are you, Delilah?"

Delilah smiled. "I'm alright. It's nice to see you back. You were really missed while you were gone."

Ron smiled. "I know. It's nice to know I was missed. Never thought the day would come though when Malfoy here came to visit me out of concern and not to mock."

Draco shrugged. "Neither did I. Everyone was pretty beat up over it. How's Hermione doing?"

Ron grinned down at her. "She's doing good."

Delilah nodded. "Good, well I have to head back to school. I want to get a few things organized before I head home for Christmas. I'll talk to you later, Ron."

Ron watched her go before he turned to Draco. "What the hell did you do now?"

Draco grimaced. "Why do you automatically assume it was my fault?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Right."

He sighed. "Pansy's pregnant."

"WHAT?" Ron exclaimed, calming himself before he woke Hermione. "What?"

"Exactly. It's not mine. I mean, I never slept with her! But she's insisting that it is mine and she keeps mentioning this one night back in September, I think it was. I was drunk a bit after this little dorm party we had and … I don't remember it clearly, but I'm pretty sure I would remember something like that!"

"You'd think. Well, I mean, unless you were passed out and she, you know."

Draco paled. "That's just wrong on so many levels. The baby's not mine. I mean, it just … no, it's not! I mean, when I heard the news I was just so shocked. It was in the common room and her two friends kept calling me Daddy. I was just blown away and I could barely form words. Now Delilah won't speak to me and she doesn't believe me. I don't know what to do anymore."

Ron nodded. "I can see why. Best of luck, mate. But the only thing I can think of is to find out who the real Daddy is."

Draco sighed. "That's what I was afraid of. Well, I have to get going too. I'll see you on Christmas. From what I hear, your mum is planning a big one, at the Burrow."

Ron grinned. "Good. I miss Christmas at the Burrow. See you, Draco."

Draco waved goodbye before he headed out of the room. He definitely had a lot to do to make it up to her. He just wished he knew who the father was.

**The** Christmas holidays had finally started. The buzz around school was still high about Ron being found and Seamus was getting tired of answering questions about it. He was anxious to go home. He was even more excited because Lavender was coming with him. She had been nervous about it since the beginning, no matter how many times he told her not to be. Her uncle was gone away on a business trip for the first week, so it worked out well anyway, since he wouldn't be home until Christmas Eve.

Lavender had been fairly quiet throughout the train ride and Seamus took her hand in his when they stepped off the train.

"Will you stop worrying? Me mam is going to love you."

Lavender smiled at him. "I can't help it."

They approached a pretty short woman with Seamus' sandy hair. She pulled the two of them close in a bone-crushing bear hug. "Ah! It's so lovely to see you! And you must be Lavender! Why, I've heard so much about you! Come, come, let's go home and get settled. I've got a huge dinner planned for the engagement party. The whole family is coming! Ah, Seamus, your pa and I are so proud!"

She hurried off heading towards the car and Seamus grinned at the shocked look on Lavender's face. "See, she loves you."

Lavender just grinned. It was sure going to be an interesting Christmas. As she held onto Seamus' hand and looked after the bubbling woman she grinned, she was looking forward to every second of it.

**Lily** stopped in the doorway of the common room and sighed, leaning against the doorframe. The Christmas holidays had finally started and everyone was home. The Weasleys were at the Burrow at the moment, but Ginny was here for the afternoon. Harry was sitting on the chesterfield with his arm around Ginny. She was curled into him, her head resting on his chest, as they watched the movie in silence. They were so wonderful together. She could only laugh at the choice of movie. She had recommended the movie to Ginny only a few days ago, but she had no idea that Harry would be watching it, as well.

Lily smirked to herself as she remembered the favourite classic. James hated it and she could only imagine Harry having the same opinion, but _The Sound of Music_ was a classic. It just had so much in it and it had always been one of her favourite movies. She smiled again as she glanced at her son.

That's when she noticed it.

Ginny's hand was resting over Harry's heart and on her middle finger she wore his Gryffindor class ring. It may have been on the wrong finger but she knew.

Arms encircled her waist and she leaned back into her husband. His lips brushed her ear as he whispered to her.

"Just what are you staring at, love?"

She grinned. "Our son. Did you notice the ring?"

James' eyebrow rose slightly. "Ring?"

"Yes, on Ginny's finger! It's not on the wedding finger but its right next to it. I'm betting it moves once they make the announcement."

James glanced over at his son and at his girlfriend's hand. "I've got a ring for him. Do you think he proposed?"

Lily nodded. "I do. It's not that surprising, is it? He's so in love with her."

"He is yes, but doesn't it bother you? I mean … well … hell, I'm happy for him. I know he's wanted to marry her for a long time, but I just … I thought he would wait until the war ends. With everything he has to do, and with everything that's already happened … I was sure he'd wait or do something stupid like push her away," James explained. "Like I tried to do with you."

She smiled up at him. "I wasn't stupid enough to fall for it, now was I? Besides, I'm betting Ginny's got the same attitude. If Harry tried to push her away for some noble reason as such she'd whip him back into shape, much like I did a long time ago."

James grinned. "I was just scared, Lils. My grandparents had just been murdered and the war took a turn, hitting me closer to home … I was afraid that by having you too close, by going through with the wedding, I would put you in more danger. It was stupid and I knew it then, but it was a natural instinct. I just wanted to protect you." He pulled her closer, burying his face in her neck. "Not that I managed that at all."

Lily turned in his arms, moving closer and kissing him deeply. "Jamie, you did protect me. I don't ever want you to think otherwise. You protected me to the best of your abilities, and I did the same with Harry. You still protect me to the best of your abilities, sometimes a little too much." When he grinned she kissed him again. "I love you for it, and sometimes I am extremely annoyed with you for it, but it's all the same. Harry and Ginny have that same passion that we did. But we both know that their love takes an even deeper turn."

He nodded. "It does. I'm going to give him my mother's ring. It seems right that he have it and … I think Ginny would like it. She's a lot like my mother, in some ways. She has that same fire and caring nature. It would suit her. It's been sitting in the vault too long."

Lily kissed her husband softly. "I'm sure Ginny would love that ring. Gwen was a wonderful woman and I know why you hid the ring away after their death. She would want it to go to her grandson's fiancé."

"She always said I should give it to you, but I wanted to buy you something special."

"Everything you gave me was special." She turned in his arms to smile at Harry and Ginny once more. "Just look at them sitting in there, so in love and cuddled close watching an old movie. They need that. They need this holiday. They need each other. I bet Ron and Hermione are enjoying their time alone at the moment too."

James smiled. "So do I. Why don't we go steal our girls back from Minerva now and see how she's enjoying being a grandma to Keira? Let's leave those kids alone for a while."

Lily smiled. "They're not kids anymore, Jamie, but that sounds like wonderful idea, let's go."

James pulled the door closed behind them and grinned. It looked like he and Harry were going to be having a little chat that evening.

**Later** on that evening, Harry was sitting on his bed flipping through the pages of a Quidditch magazine when the sound of his bedroom door opening caused him to turn around. "Hey Da, I thought maybe it was Lyra again."

James grinned. "No just me. Did you enjoy your evening with Ginny?"

"Yeah, it was nice just to sit and watch movies and hang out. She sure had some interesting ones picked out too. I'm thinking Mum helped her out. I know she loves all those old ones."

James laughed. "Oh, she probably did. Which ones did you watch?"

"_The Sound of Music, My Fair Lady, The Wizard of Oz_, and _Casablanca_. It was an interesting night."

"Oh yeah, your mother recommended those. Listen Harry, Lily and I watched the two of you cuddled on the couch for a moment and we noticed a certain class ring."

Harry stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I see."

James smiled. "I knew it was coming. You're a lot like me in that sense. You love her and you want to marry her, I get that. I'm okay with that. So, when did it happen?"

"The night we came back from the Dursleys. After I told her everything it just … it was the right moment."

"Good. Congratulations then. Do you plan on making an announcement at some point?"

Harry shrugged, a wide grin on his face. "We were thinking around Christmas. Bill already knows, he guessed and I think Charlie knows too but other than that, it's been pretty quiet."

"What about an actual engagement ring?"

Harry scratched the back of his neck as he nodded. "I'm working on it. Da, I want it to be perfect. I just can't decide on anything good enough for her."

James grinned as he stepped forward and took a seat on his son's bed. "Harry, I know how you feel. When I decided to marry your mother, I had a lot of choices about the ring but I chose to buy a new one because the death of my grandparents was just too fresh in my mind." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an old worn velvet covered box. "But even then, I think I would have chosen my own ring. This belonged to your grandmother. It's been passed down for five generations. You don't have to use it or take it, but I think it suits Ginny. It suits Ginevra, the future Lady Potter. I'll leave the final decision up to you." He leaned over and kissed his son's forehead. "I'm proud of you. I love Ginny like she was my own, I couldn't be happier for both of you."

Harry opened the box his father had given him and looked down at the ring.

"Its white gold with a teardrop emerald in the center," James explained. "The diamonds on either side of the emerald are placed in something called a marquise style. It was made in 1805 in France. Aidan Potter had it made for his fiancée, Leona. It's beautiful."

"It's perfect," Harry murmured as he stared down at it. "Ginny always says my eyes are emerald green and it's her favourite colour. Mixed with diamonds its …"

"Breathtaking?" James suggested. "I know."

Harry grinned up at his father. "This is it. It's the perfect ring. Thanks, Da."

James smiled. "You're welcome. Now, go give her a proper ring so that you can make the announcement soon."

Harry grinned. "I will." He hugged his father tight as he grinned up at him. "It's perfect."

James watched his son transform into a phoenix and flash out of the room and he sighed. His son was getting married. James couldn't suppress the grin that formed on his face and walked out of the room, whistling.

**Harry** flashed into Ginny's room and grinned when he realized that she was sleeping soundly in her bed. He changed back into himself before he placed a silencing charm and then a locking charm on the door. He quietly slipped into bed next to her and kissed her softly in soft, slow kisses that made her murmur his name. When she slowly began to wake, he deepened the kiss until she was clinging to him and her lips swollen from his.

"Hi," he murmured.

She grinned up at him. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

Harry's eyebrow rose a bit. "Tired of me?"

She laughed. "No."

He reached into his pocket for the box and held it out to her. "I found the perfect ring and I couldn't wait."

Ginny's eyes fell down to the box before they met his. "Harry, what if I can't be a Duchess?"

Harry laughed. "What?"

She buried her face in her hands. "Oh, I'm being ridiculous!" She turned the Gryffindor ring on her finger and stared down at it lovingly. "I love you so much and I want to marry you. I want to be Lady Ginevra Potter, I know that. But Bill … he just, he mentioned that by marrying you, I would also be Duchess of Draíochta and well … that's a bit frightening."

He grinned and kissed her softly. "You're right, it is a bit scary. But we'll muddle through it together. Besides, Da keeps the title until his death, so we don't have to worry about it for a long, long, long time. When we get married, you'll be Lady Ginevra Potter, Countess of Glasgow. It's not nearly as high up on the scale. I'm only an Earl not a Duke. Besides, who even thinks of those things? It isn't the eighteenth century and those titles aren't important anymore. We may have to go to a few ministry functions and things but other than that it won't matter."

She smiled at him and bit her lip. "I know, I just wanted to say it out loud and hear you say it. I love you."

Harry kissed her softly before he opened the box. When she gasped and her eyes widened he knew he had made the right choice.

"Harry," she breathed. "It's gorgeous!"

"Da gave it to me earlier. It belonged to my grandmother. He thought that maybe I would like to give it to you. What do you think? Does it suit you?"

"Suit – Merlin, Harry, a ring like this it's … are you sure you want me to have this?"

He laughed. "If you don't like it, we can pick out something else. We'll go ring shopping tomorrow."

Ginny handed the box back to him with a smile. "I don't think so, Mr. Potter, now I suggest you put this ring where it belongs."

He grinned and slid his class ring off her finger before he slipped the beautiful ring on in its place. "There, will you marry me?"

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "How's that for an answer?"

"I think I need more convincing," he replied with a grin.

She unbuttoned his shirt slowly, her eyes on his. "I think I can convince you."

When her mouth touched his bare skin he grinned. "Please do."


	16. Happy Holidays

Chapter XVI – Happy Holidays

**Chapter XVI – Happy Holidays**

**Delilah** had spent the first three days of her Christmas holidays giving her father's home a really good cleaning. The maid was visiting her family for Christmas and Delilah had taken the opportunity to relieve some stress. She had scrubbed down every inch of the house, including walls and baseboards. Now she was stretching to find something to do. As long as she kept busy she could continue to ignore the fact that she wanted to kill Draco.

Jonathon watched her from the doorway as she furiously scrubbed in between the floor tiles with a toothbrush. Delilah hadn't said anything, since she had come home, about her mood. He had hoped that she would come to him but the days had passed, and she still remained silent. He'd watched her throw Draco's unopened letters into the trash, and again, he hadn't said anything. Now, he was determined to find out exactly what was wrong with his daughter.

"Delilah, Draco's here."

Delilah's entire body tensed up before she made herself relax. "I'm a bit busy, Dad."

Jonathon nodded. Draco of course, was not there, but he had wanted to find the source of the problem. "Good to know, since he's not actually here."

Delilah rolled her eyes. "What's up, Dad?"

Jonathon stepped into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. "That's what I've been wondering. What happened between you and Draco?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, you've got to tell someone or you're going to explode. What the hell happened? The last time we talked you were going on and on about what a wonderful guy he was."

"Well, he … why do I love him so much?" She groaned, burying her face in her hands.

Jonathon smiled now. "Honey, love is a really interesting thing. You're going to go through all sorts of problems and all sorts of good. It's never perfect."

Delilah grinned. "I know that, Daddy, but he … Pansy's pregnant."

Jonathon let out a whistle as he leaned back in his chair. "Now, I wasn't expecting that. Is he the father?"

She sighed and stopped scrubbing long enough to look up at him. "I don't know."

"Well then, you better find out."

"Pansy says he is. We both found out that she was pregnant at the same time and he just … he looked so stunned but he didn't deny it or confirm it."

"Honey, I bet he was stunned. That's not something you can be alright with hearing. Did you talk to him about it?"

She shrugged. "He's tried to talk to me. He says the baby isn't his, but I just … I don't know. So much has happened lately with Pansy, and with him, and with me … I just don't know anymore. There were these pictures that someone sent me, I'm betting it was Pansy, of her and Draco in all sorts of intimate positions … he swears that they're a lie, and I believe him. I don't know why, when the evidence is clearly against him but this … how can I trust him, Daddy?"

Jonathon sighed and stood up, taking a seat on the floor next to her. "Delilah, you have to go with your heart. I know that you love Draco and he clearly loves you more than anything in the world. It's up to you."

Delilah leaned into her father and when his arms came around her, the tears began to fall. "I don't know what to do." She sobbed. "I don't who to believe and I don't know if I can trust my own heart anymore, because it's telling me something different than my mind."

Jonathon held his daughter closely and kissed her cheeks. "Honey, always trust your heart. What's it trying to tell you?"

Her eyes met his and she sighed. "That Draco's not the father."

He nodded. "Then I think you've got an apology to make."

She sighed. "I guess I do."

Jonathon kissed her cheek and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "I think it's time you try to find out who the real father is, too."

Delilah nodded. "That could be anyone."

"Well, if that's a possibility then you really need to talk to Draco."

She sighed. "Alright, I'll work it out. I just hope he can forgive me."

Jonathon grinned. "Sweetheart, he's putty in your hands."

Delilah laughed as her eyes fell to the beautiful ring she wore on her finger and then she shook her head. "No, Daddy, he's not, but my heart certainly is in his hands."

He smiled. "Go get him, sweetheart."

She grinned. "I will. Thank you!" She hugged her father tightly before she kissed his cheek. "I love you. Would you like to come to the manor with me? The wedding is tonight."

Jonathon shook his head. "You go and make up with Draco. I'll be by later on."

He watched her hurry out of the room and he grinned as he picked a cookie out from the tin on the table. He was definitely going to miss his daughter's cookies when she moved out. With that in mind, he hurried out of the room to work on wedding plans.

**George** was having trouble breathing properly. He was getting married in less than an hour, and he just couldn't believe it. It was Christmas Eve and tomorrow morning he was going to wake up next to his wife. He looked up when the door opened and he grinned at his twin.

"Ready Forge?"

George shrugged. "As ready as I can be I guess. Can you believe almost all of us are married now?"

Fred shook his head as he straightened his brother's tie. "No, it's quite hard to believe. But we're all hunks so it's natural that sexy birds flock to us." When George grinned, he smiled. "Katie loves you, George, and it took you way too long to tell her, but she does. You're not going to blow this."

"How do you know?"

"Because I managed alright. Lina and I have been doing great. If I can do it, then so can you. Now come on, let's go get you married."

George took another deep breath and then he nodded. "Yeah, let's go get me married."

**Draco** gulped back the glass of Firewhiskey in his hand as he sat at the table and watched the couples dancing around him. He had seen Delilah come in during the ceremony and his heart had ached for her. She hadn't even acknowledged him and he hadn't heard back from her at all. When he realized his glass was empty he groaned and headed over to the bar just as Fred stepped up next to him.

"You know, drinking away your problems doesn't do anything."

Draco shrugged. "Well, it sounds pretty good to me at the moment."

Fred nodded. "Listen, Draco, I uh - I had an interesting visitor in my store today. Mala Crofton, who I believe is a good friend of Pansy's, is she not?"

"What about her, Fred? I don't even want to think about Pansy. That lying vindictive little … she's done nothing but make my life miserable!"

Fred grinned. "Mala let it slip who the father is … and its not you."

Draco's eyes hardened as his gaze met Fred's. "I knew that. Do you know who it is?"

"I do, and it's not so pretty."

"Meaning?"

"Well, Mala seemed to think that your father is the father."

Draco snorted. "You know that doesn't surprise me in the least."

Fred shrugged. "Well, at least now you know."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, I know, but Delilah's still not talking to me so if you don't mind, I think I'm going to have more Firewhiskey."

Fred nodded and left Draco alone. Delilah stepped over to him. She had been watching him from across the room throughout most of the reception, even though she had avoided him during the ceremony. Now, she tried to keep her breathing calm before she spoke.

"Enjoying the reception?"

Draco whirled around, the glass halfway to his lips. "Sure."

She nodded. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Draco nodded and followed her out of the common room and into the backyard. The cold winter wind bit at their skin. He did a quick warming charm on both of them. "How have you been?"

Delilah shrugged. "I've been better." She took his glass from him and tasted it before making a face. "Why are you drinking this stuff?"

"It makes the pain go away after a while."

Delilah placed his glass on the ground and then she took his hand in hers. "I've been horrible to you. I know that … just don't speak, let me get this out." She said quickly when Draco made to comment. "I should trust you, and my heart is screaming at me that I do, but I don't think my mind does. I know that Pansy wants you and I think it has more to do with the fortune you were to inherit rather than yourself, which you knew already, but … the baby thing. Even if … I love you, even if this baby is yours."

He pulled her closer to him, tilting his forehead down to hers. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words from you."

She smiled and moved in a bit closer. "Probably pretty long. I know Daddy was getting frustrated with my stubbornness too, and finally knocked me back into shape."

"You're father helped you forgive me?"

She grinned. "He likes you; he just doesn't want to admit it."

Draco grinned and leaned down to touch his lips to hers gently. "Delilah, I'm not the father of the baby."

She nodded. "Alright."

He shook his head. "No, listen, Fred just said he overhead one of Pansy's friend's say that my father is the father."

"What?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

Delilah looked disgusted. "But your father has to be like forty years old?"

"Forty-two actually but like that will stop him."

"Him and Pansy? That's just … just … that's a twenty-five year age difference. That's just … just … Eww!"

"It just explains everything." Draco replied. "He would have my hairs to impersonate me to do those pictures that you got and naturally, he would be in on the plan, as he wants me to have a pureblood child to pass on the Malfoy name. He doesn't care about anyone but himself and his fortune."

"But what about your mother? Does she know?"

Draco shrugged. "Who cares if she knows? My father has been cheating on her for as long as I can remember. We had three of four mistresses living in the manor at some point. He always had someone to run off to for a quick shag."

Delilah shook her head. "How could she tolerate that?"

"Because she didn't have a choice. Don't paint my mother out to be a victim here though, because trust me, she's not. She took a lot of crap from my father, yeah, but … she knew what he did, every detail. When I witnessed what happened to your mother … she told me not to go downstairs, she said that my father was in an important meeting and couldn't be disturbed. I didn't listen, but I knew that she knew what was going on, and she didn't do anything to stop it. What does that make her?" He asked.

She snuggled closer into his arms. "I don't want to think about that." She framed his face with her hands. "Instead, I want you to kiss me."

Draco slid his hands up her back and he grinned. "I think I could do that."

Delilah stood on her toes to meet his lips gently with hers. The kiss was soft, long, and filled with longing and promises. When she pulled away she smiled up at him. "Draco?"

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Can we go somewhere more private?"

He smiled at her. "Sure. One minute."

She watched as he hurried back into the house and then came out a moment later, Disapparating with her in his arms. With a popping noise, they landed in his bedroom at Potter Manor.

"Is this private enough for you? Everyone else is at the wedding. I just thought I should tell the Potters I was leaving; don't need to create a panic."

She grinned and took a seat on his bed. "I think it's perfect. I think we've both waited long enough, don't you?"

Draco smiled at her. "I agree." He sat down on the bed next to her and gently nuzzled her neck. "Are you sure?"

Delilah crawled into his lap with a smile. "Definitely."

Their lips met quietly in passion and their hands roamed and they gently undressed each other. Delilah looked over Draco's body eagerly, her nerves kicking in. He grinned at her as she reached out to wrap her hand around him.

"You won't fit," she whispered.

He grinned at her, moving her hand along his shaft and showing her what he liked. "You'd be surprised."

He kissed her deeply, rolling her over so that she was under him and kissing his way down her body. His lips moved over her breasts, sucking and nibbling. He moved lower until he was between her thighs, his tongue darting in and out as she screamed his name.

As lips and hands continued to wander, Draco laid her on the bed beneath him his eyes on hers. "I love you."

She smiled up at him. "I love you too. Happy Christmas, Draco."

Hands joined together and lips met before they lost themselves in each other.

**Ginny** curled into Harry on the chesterfield in the common room of the Burrow later on that evening and sighed. "The ceremony was really beautiful, wasn't it?"

Harry nodded as he ran his hand up and down her arm. "Yeah, it was. Katie looked really amazing. I've never seen such a look of happiness on George's face either; it was nice to see it. He really loves her. They both just looked so happy."

She smiled and snuggled closer, taking his hand in hers. "I love you."

"I love you too. So … we're going to make the announcement in the morning?"

Ginny smiled. "Yes. Tomorrow morning while we're opening presents. Are you nervous?"

He shrugged. "A bit. I don't know why. I mean, Mum and Da know, so do Bill and Charlie. I don't think Arthur will be that surprised."

"Daddy, really? Why?"

"We talked about it months ago. He told me that when the time came for me to propose that I had his blessing."

She grinned. "He wants me to be happy. I'm his baby girl and I know it. Even if he did give you his blessing it's still going to come as a shock to him."

"Yeah, I suppose it will." He took her hand in his and gently ran his thumb over her ring, even though it was currently hidden by a glamour charm for now. "It's definitely a big step."

"We're ready for it, though. I know I am."

Harry tilted her head up so that he could kiss her softly. "Me too."

"Harry, I want to spend Christmas Eve with you."

He smiled and kissed her again. "We could, but I don't know, babe. Whose house are we going to stay at?"

Ginny curled into his lap a bit more so that she could straddle him. "Well, the manor has more privacy, as my mother won't be interrupting, but in the morning I have to be at the Burrow bright and early. It's kind of a tradition for us to make a huge breakfast in the morning and then start on dinner. Besides, you guys aren't all coming over until around lunchtime."

Harry kissed her again and then he pulled out a long thing box from his dress coat. "Well, until we decide … happy Christmas."

"Harry, after this beautiful ring I didn't expect … you didn't have to."

"I know. Open it up."

Ginny opened the box and gasped. Inside was a thin gold corded bracelet with diamond shaped rubies in the cords. "Oh Harry, this is … wow."

He grinned. "Do you like it then?"

"Harry, it's beautiful."

"Good. Happy Christmas."

She kissed him softly and grinned when he snapped it onto her wrist. "I've got a present for you too, but it's upstairs, in my room."

Harry's grin flashed. "Oh yeah?"

She smacked his arm playfully. "Not that!" She kissed him again. "But I think you should come upstairs with me and I'll give it to you."

"Now, now Firefly, don't be a tease." Bill replied from the doorway.

Ginny groaned and buried her face in Harry's shoulder. "Bill!"

Bill grinned and closed the door behind him. "Listen, I just wanted to tell you that Mum's on her way down here. She wants to make sure that all of her kids get a good night's sleep."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm not surprised to hear this. Look what Harry got me for Christmas." She held out her wrist to show her brother.

Bill whistled. "Well, you are the future Countess."

She rolled her eyes again before she stood up, Harry's hand in hers. "Thanks for the warning, Bill, but I would like to say goodbye to Harry now."

Bill nodded and leaned against the doorjamb. "Don't let me stop you."

Ginny glared at him before pulling her fiancé out of the room and over to the front door just as Molly made her way downstairs. "Oh, Ginny, good, say goodnight to Harry now and then head on up to bed."

Ginny nodded. "That's what I was doing, Mum."

Molly smiled. "Good. Goodnight, dears."

She waited until her mother left the room before she stood up on her toes to kiss him softly. "Come save me, in an hour?"

Harry chucked softly as his lips grazed her neck. "I'll be here. I love you."

Ginny smiled at him. "I love you, too."

She watched him Disapparate from the spot, and sighed. She missed him already.

She was halfway to her room when she ran into Hermione. "Ginny! Good, just the person I was looking for!"

"What's going on, Hermione?"

Hermione grinned. "Follow me."

Ginny followed her friend into her brother's bedroom and grinned. Laying on Ron's bed was a huge tiger. She gasped and tentatively patted his head. The tiger seemed to be grinning at her. "Is this?"

Hermione nodded. "We've been practicing forever! Tonight, we both finally got it." A few seconds later, a beautiful doe was standing where Hermione had been moments before.

"Wow! Guys, this is great! What made you decide to work on this now?"

Ron and Hermione both changed back into themselves quickly and Hermione shrugged. "I don't know we just thought about it."

Ron nodded. "If only I had mastered it a few weeks earlier, I would have been able to escape capture or least tear those bastards apart."

Hermione linked her hand through his and sighed. "Let's not think about that. It only took us two years to master it. I'll admit, I was beginning to wonder if we would ever get it especially since you and Harry mastered yours ages ago."

Ginny grinned. "I knew you would get it. Two years is the normal amount of time, sometimes even longer. That's how long it took Sirius to master it." She hurried forward to hug them both. "This is wonderful!"

Ron nodded. "I know, now I can finally go hang out with Harry and the Marauders during a full moon."

"Well, congratulations both of you, but I have to head up to bed and get ready I'll see you in the morning."

"Get ready?" Ron asked, a puzzled look on his face. "For what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You keep thinking there, Ron."

Ginny only laughed to herself as she hurried out of the room to get ready for her evening with Harry.

Ron watched his sister leave and then he nodded. "Harry."

Hermione smiled. "Yes. Of course they would want to spend Christmas Eve together. We are."

Ron sighed as he sat down on his bed. "I suppose, sometimes it just …"

"What?" Hermione asked, taking a seat next to him and placing her hand on his leg.

"Sometimes it just hits me really hard that Gin's not a baby anymore. I mean, her and Harry are together and having sex and that's huge!"

Hermione laughed. "Ron, they're so in love with each other. You have to stop worrying about her eventually. She is in the best possible hands."

Ron nodded, turning so that he could slip his arms around her. "I know that. When I was … away, all I could think about was you and how much I wanted to come home to you. But I knew that you were alright, because Harry was there. I knew he would keep you safe."

Hermione smiled and kissed him softly. "He did. He was there for me even when I didn't want him to be. He was the one who held me close when I cried myself to sleep. He was the one who held me closer when I hit him and screamed and blamed everything on him, and then on myself. He was the one who did everything in his power to whip me back into shape. Even though I hated him for it at the time, I'll be forever grateful to him. I clung to him so hard, Ron … it was … it was so hard without you."

Ron brought her head to his shoulder. "I know. I'm glad he was there too, because by the sounds of it, love, you were a right mess."

She laughed. "Yeah, I suppose I was. I love you."

He grinned and tilted her head up so that he could kiss her softly. "I love you too. I've uh, I've got a present for you."

She smiled up at him. "What kind of present?"

He stood up and went over to his bureau and pulled out a tiny box. "Remember that thing I told you I've had in my dormitory for about four months now?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she viewed the box. "Yes."

"Well, I asked Neville to grab it for me." He opened up the lid before he knelt in front of her. "So now, I'm going to ask you again, properly this time."

Hermione fell to her knees next to him and silenced him with a kiss. "The answer is still yes."

He grinned. "I love you." He slipped the ring on her finger and her eyes moved down to it.

"Ron," she breathed. It was white gold with a small square-cut diamond in the center outlined by sapphires. "It's beautiful."

Ron smiled at her. "I always see you in sapphires. I know the ring isn't much and the diamond's not that big but -"

"I love sapphires. I love this ring." She kissed him softly. "Yes, Ron, I'll marry you, definitely. It's perfect."

He grinned. "You didn't even give me a chance to ask." When she laughed he kissed her. "Good." His hands fisted in her hair as his lips met hers softly. He let out a soft moan when her hands started to tug his dress shirt from his pants. "Mione."

"It's been ages, Ron! You're all better now, right, no more broken ribs no more … anything?"

Ron took her hand in his and placed it over his heart. "Only you."

He did a quick silencing charm on the door before he crushed his lips to hers. It wasn't slow. As soon as their lips had met, they started to tug at each other's clothes. They didn't even bother trying to get to the bed; they just sank to the floor.

His lips ran over her exposed skin eagerly and Hermione's nails raked over his back. It had been so long since his hands had been on her like this. So long since he had touched her and she was aching. She moaned at every touch and lost herself in the pleasures that only Ron could bring her. His tall muscular frame was now made known to her. She ran her hands over the strong muscles in his arms and over his chest as his lips trailed over intimate parts of her.

"Ron," she breathed as he nibbled here and there until she was screaming out his name.

Ron grinned inwardly at the sound of ecstasy that left her mouth. He loved the sounds she made when he was kissing her. They almost came out in soft purring sounds before she ended up screaming his name. He ran his tongue gently along her thigh and her hands fisted in his hair. It had been so long since he had last touched her. He had been dreaming of this moment for weeks on end. Now he had her writhing under him and he could only grin broadly, torturing her with more soft kisses and strokes.

"Ron!" She moaned, tugging on his hair to bring his lips back to hers.

When their lips met she sighed as they rolled across the floor, still desperate to touch and taste every inch of each other. When the last bits of their clothes were strewn around the room, Ron placed her hand over his heart again.

"Only you, Mione."

Hermione's eyes met his and she nodded. "Only you."

Then they lost themselves in the pleasure.

**Katie** giggled as George carried her over the threshold of their bedroom. They were moving into the flat above the joke shop in Hogsmeade and they weren't going on their honeymoon until after Christmas. George had put all sorts of charms on it and had gotten help from Dumbledore, James, and McGonagall. So many bad things had already happened in the village that he wanted to make sure it was safe.

He dropped her onto their bed and grinned at her. "I think this dress weighs more than you do."

Katie laughed. "Oh you!" She tugged him down for a kiss and he grinned against her lips.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Weasley?"

Katie grinned. "It feels wonderful. I love you, George."

George smiled at her. "I love you, too."

They quickly undressed, keeping their lips locked together in long, soft kisses. Katie struggled with his pants and when they hit the floor she started giggling.

George raised his eyebrows at her. "That's not what a bloke likes to hear when his pants are down." He glanced down and his mouth dropped open. "I'm going to bloody kill him! I didn't prank him on his wedding night!"

Katie was laughing uncontrollably now, her hand over her mouth. "Oh George!"

Where there should have been a vital body part, there was a banana and two large oranges. George grabbed his wand and quickly tried to find a counter curse. He glared at Katie. "You could at least give me a hand here!"

Katie giggled again but she grabbed her wand to help. All in all, it looked like marrying a Weasley would provide lots of entertainment.

**Ginny** paced up and down in her room wearing nothing but a short silk purple nightgown, her engagement ring, the ruby necklace she always wore from Harry, and the bracelet Harry had given her for Christmas. It had been a little over an hour now and yet Harry still wasn't here. She sighed in frustration. She was worked up now and he wasn't even here for her to yell at, or jump depending on where her mood went. She jumped a bit when the flash of fire appeared and Harry stood before her.

He flashed a quick grin. "Hey, sorry I was late. Mum and Da were talking to me about the ring I gave you."

She smiled. "You could have at least told me."

Harry shrugged. "Sorry." He tugged her close then, his eyes travelling over her body. "You look incredible."

Ginny grinned and moved a bit closer, her hands already undoing the buttons on his shirt. "Do I?"

"Vixen," he murmured before he changed into a phoenix and held out his tail.

She grinned and took hold before they both disappeared in a ball of fire and landed in his bedroom at the manor. He changed back into himself and yanked her close for a long greedy kiss that made her blood boil.

"Mmm, yum."

She laughed. "Don't you want your present now?"

Harry's eyebrow lifted slightly before he gestured to her nightgown. "Isn't this my present?"

Ginny smiled. "Maybe. No really, do you want your gift?"

He nodded as he nibbled gently on her earlobe. "Okay."

She sighed as she enlarged the box in her hand. "Happy Christmas."

Harry sat down on his bed and quickly unwrapped it before he grinned. Inside was a small portrait of the two of them. They were kissing under the huge willow tree on the Hogwarts grounds. The brush strokes had captured every emotion and he sighed. "Gin, this is …"

She grinned. "Colin had taken the picture one day and he had given me the copy. Dean actually painted the portrait."

"Dean did this?" He whistled softly. "Well, he really is good."

She laughed. "I know, he's amazing. I told him he should look into painting professionally but he just shrugged. Do you like it then?"

Harry grinned at her and tugged her close for a soft kiss. "I do. Thank you." He stood the portrait on his nightstand before he vanished the wrappings and pulled her into his lap. "Now, where were we?"

Ginny slid his shirt off of his shoulders and kissed the center of his chest. "Right about here."

Harry's breath hitched as she pushed him back down onto the bed. "Seems about right."

She grinned as she straddled him, planting soft kisses along his chest. "I've got big plans for you tonight."

His hands slid into her hair as he grinned. "Oh yeah?"

Her tongue touched his skin and he instantly came strongly to life. "Oh, big plans indeed. Are you up for it, Mr. Potter?"

Harry reached up and pulled the nightgown over her head. "I'm all yours, Miss Weasley."

Ginny slid her hands up his chest and dipped her tongue in the dimple on his chin. "Mmm, that's what I like to hear." Then she crushed her mouth to his.

_**The**__ pain shimmered through his body as intensely as the first kiss of a good lover would. It touched every inch of him and he could only gasp as the fire hot poker slipped into his skin, breaking through tissue and burning deep. He tried not to scream and to think of more pleasant things but it ate at him, the pain, and the itching._

_Still he remained silent._

_The man with the snake-like nose only smiled at him with that knowing look in his cold red eyes before his wand emitted a long sabre-toothed whip that ripped chunks from his skin. When he screamed, the man smiled._

Ron bolted awake in a cold sweat, running his hands over his chest looking for pokers. Hermione was staring at him now, her eyes worried. He managed a small smile for her before he kissed her hand. "Hey, I'm alright."

Hermione pushed him back down and cuddled close. "You don't talk about it."

His arms went around her and he was silent for a moment. "It's hard to talk about."

"It's harder to keep inside. I told you about … I killed people, Ron."

He nodded and tugged her closer. "I love you, Hermione. Like I said before, I'm not saying what you did was right but no one is going to fault you for it. Those Death Eaters were attacking you and you had thought that I was dead."

"You're avoiding it."

He sighed and dragged his fingers through his hair. "I already talked about it; it's not going to make me forget anytime soon."

She rolled over so that she was looking down into his eyes. "Why won't you tell me what happened to you?"

Ron pulled her down on top of him and kissed her softly. "You'd worry and I don't want you to."

"Ron."

"No Hermione, I don't … I don't want you to … you don't need to hear what they did to me. It was horrible, okay."

"I saw the damage."

"I don't care."

She glared at him now. "Why are you keeping this from me? It's been a week and a half and I know tonight is not your first nightmare. Ron, tell me. It makes it better to talk about your nightmares."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't think I'll feel any better once I tell you what it feels like to have skin ripped so violently that it flies off at the impact."

Hermione gulped. "Ron, I –"

"No, Mione, I love you and one day I might tell you, but right now … I don't want you to know."

She looked like she was going to argue but his eyes were still alight with the pain and the suffering so she only nodded. "Okay." She slid her hand along his body. "Maybe there's something else I can do to help you forget."

Ron smiled at her as his hands slid over her bare back. "Thank you."

She smiled warmly. "You're welcome."

Ron brought her lips to his and sighed … one day, he was going to have to tell her, just not right now.

**Harry** lay like a dead man in the center of his bed. His heart was still pounding from the incredible climax and the intensity of the power that had zipped through his system. No matter how many times they shared magic, the power was still unbelievable. Ginny was on top of him, her breathing heavy and her fist curled at his heart.

"Am I still alive?"

She grinned and kissed his chest. "I feel a heartbeat."

He laughed. "I definitely cannot move at all."

Ginny smiled and stayed snuggled where she was. "Me neither."

"Good plan."

She nodded as she gently ran her finger in small circles along his chest. "Harry, can I ask you something?"

He smiled. "Of course."

Ginny turned her head to grin wickedly up at him. "How soon will you get that energy back?"

Harry smirked as he could feel her magic bubbling around them in anticipation and his was ready to respond as well. "Gimme a minute."

She laughed and began to nibble along his earlobe. "Just a minute?"

He groaned and rolled her over. "Gin, I don't know what has gotten into you tonight … but I love it."

She grinned at him. "'Kay, shut up and kiss me, now."

Harry smiled at her. "I've got no complaints with that one." When his lips met hers their magic tingled and he moaned. "How much longer do we have until you have to get back to the Burrow?"

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck. "About two hours."

He grinned. "Good, I can work with that." He groaned when she flipped him over and her lips moved lower. "Ginny …"

She grinned at him and then took him deep into her mouth. His hands moved into her hair as she sucked him. Merlin, she was getting damn good at this. Her hands moved to stroke over his balls and he moaned in pleasure. He tugged her back up his body, flipping her onto her back and sliding two fingers inside of her.

"Harry," she gasped.

He grinned. "Mmm, my turn." Then his lips met hers.

**Everyone** was at the Burrow by lunchtime for Christmas morning. Harry was beginning to feel a bit nervous now as he sat in the common room with Ginny on his lap watching as presents were exchanged. The room was crowded with people but it looked like home.

Ron had Hermione in his lap close to the big tree. George and Katie were spending Christmas with the family and then leaving the next day for their honeymoon in Jamaica. Fred and Angelina were bickering playfully about something. Charlie and Emma were snogging quietly in the corner. Bill and Fleur were snuggled close just watching everything around them. Percy was holding Scott in his arms as Penny tried to get Paul and Preston to sit still for a few minutes. Molly and Arthur were holding hands from their seat on the chesterfield. James had Elizabeth in his arms and Lyra was curled between him and Lily, her eyes wide as she watched the scene around her. Remus was holding Daniel as Tonks leaned back against him, a contented smile on her face. Sirius was staring at his wife and daughter with this look of absolute wonder on his face and a grin that he couldn't quite suppress. Draco was holding Delilah close, as Jonathon watched them with a smile.

Everyone was together for the holidays and it was good. It made it easy to forget the war zone for a couple of hours.

"_I think now is the time_," Ginny murmured.

Harry nodded. _"Alright."_ Harry cleared his throat but before he managed to talk there was a loud popping noise. He glanced over and busted into laughter.

Fred was sitting on the couch except that he had turned into a prune. Everyone was laughing now and George grinned. "Dumbass!"

"George!" Molly exclaimed. "Was that necessary?"

Katie began to giggle. "I think it was, Molly."

George nodded. "Last night when Katie and I got to our flat we found … Fred played a prank on me and I wasn't impressed! I didn't prank him on his wedding night and I really wanted to!"

"How long does it last?" Angelina asked, trying not to laugh at how ridiculous her husband looked.

George grinned. "A few hours."

"What exactly did my husband do?" Angelina asked, glaring at Fred now, who couldn't speak in his present state.

Katie began to giggle again. "He turned his bits into a banana and some oranges."

Fred managed to turn himself back to normal by now and he wrinkled his nose. "I thought you might enjoy the fruity flavour."

George cuffed him across the head as the room started to laugh again.

Ginny giggled and leaned close to Harry's ear. "Let's try this again."

He grinned and cleared his throat, calling everyone to attention. "Um, now that the amusement is out of the way for the time being, uh, Ginny and I have something we'd like to say."

James smiled at him from across the room, pride beaming from his eyes. Ginny smiled warmly at him.

"Harry and I are getting married."

Molly shrieked and rushed forward to pull them close in a big bear hug. "Oh, my baby girl is going to – oh!"

Ginny laughed as she hugged her mum. "You're okay with this?"

Molly nodded as she wiped tears from her eyes. "I suspected. When?"

Harry smiled now. "About four weeks ago." He grinned when he was pulled close for another big hug and Molly kissed his cheeks.

"Let me see the ring."

Ginny held out her hand, removing the glamour charm so that it seemed to appear on her finger causing Molly to gasp. "Merlin! Harry, this ring has to be …"

James spoke up now from behind Molly. "It belonged to my mother, Molly." He took Ginny's other hand in his and kissed her cheek. "Congratulations and welcome to the family."

Lily nodded, tears in her eyes as she pulled Harry close. "Oh, my baby's getting married!"

Harry grinned as he kissed his mother's cheek. "Well, not yet, Mum, we're only engaged."

Lily nodded and then she smiled at Molly. "We'll have to plan the best wedding! I'm sure Ginny is just full of ideas!"

Ginny blushed. "Well, er …"

Harry pulled his fiancée close for a kiss. "Sure she is."

Arthur pulled his daughter close then. "Well, Princess, I think you found your prince."

She laughed and snuggled close into his embrace the way she had when she was little. "I found him a long time ago. You're the only prince a girl ever needed."

Tears welled up in his eyes as he kissed her cheeks. "I love you, sweetheart. I couldn't be happier for you."

Ron cleared his throat then and he stood up. "Well uh, congratulations you two."

Harry grinned. "Thanks, Ron."

Ron smiled. "You kind of blew our surprise, though."

Molly whipped around then and clutched Arthur's hand even though his arms were still wrapped around Ginny in a big bear hug. "Ronald?"

Hermione stood up then, blushing deeply as she held out her hand. "We're engaged, too."

An uproar of noise filled the common room as congratulations flew around the room. Fred and George grinned at Ron.

"Ickle Ronnikins, we never thought this day would come!" Fred exclaimed.

"Did Hermione con you into it? Or did she ask you?" George asked.

Molly was sobbing now. "All my babies in one year! I just … oh Arthur!"

Once the congratulations had finished and everyone was seated again, talk turned to wedding plans and possible dates.

"I think summer weddings would be wonderful," Molly suggested as Sirius took a seat over next to Harry and Ginny.

"Well, Gorgeous, going to be a Countess?"

Ginny laughed. "Everyone keeps focusing on that part."

Sirius shrugged. "It's an important title is all. So I've got some interesting news too."

"What kind of news?" Ginny asked.

Sirius whistled to get the room's attention. "Some news that will probably make most of you want to gag at the thought."

Lily glared at him. "Honestly, Sirius, I think it's sweet."

Sirius shrugged. "I told Lily and James earlier this morning, but you'll never believe what I just found out."

"What?" Draco asked.

Sirius grinned. "Well, remember how Lily's muggle sister Petunia was having an affair with Snivelly?"

"Snape?" Draco asked. "Who would want to have an affair with him?"

James grinned. "Ah, he's learning."

Draco grinned. "Right, so what about him?"

Sirius grinned wickedly. "Petunia moved into his rooms at Hogwarts and … this is the best part everyone."

"Sirius, will you just spit it out already," Lexy demanded.

He sighed. "Way to spoil the moment, Lex. Petunia is pregnant with his child."

The whole room was dead silent before finally Remus spoke up.

"Say that again."

Sirius nodded. "I'm not lying, mate."

"Are they getting married or something?" Draco asked.

Sirius shrugged. "I've got no idea. I don't think so. I only glimpsed Petunia for a minute and all Snape said was that they were going to raise their child together. I think she's due around the end of April, beginning of May."

"What about Vernon and Dudley?" Remus asked.

"Snape said Vernon divorced her and both father and son kicked her out." Sirius explained.

Tonks sighed. "Well, I think it's sweet. The two of them deserve to be happy, you know."

"I suppose." Sirius said, winking at Harry.

Tonks smiled. "Well, speaking of children," she clasped her hand with her husband's and smiled at him. "Remus and I are going to have another baby."

The room cheered and Dan gurgled quietly.

Sirius whistled. "Think you can handle that, Moony?"

Lexy grinned at her husband. "Can you?"

"Huh?" Sirius asked.

Lexy smiled. "Ginny confirmed it this morning for me; we're going to have another baby too."

Sirius paled and sat down. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy."

Ginny patted his hand gently. "Take deep breaths there, Professor."

James grinned. "Well, I don't know how anyone else feels, but I think today calls for a hell of a lot of celebration. Let's crack open a bottle of champagne."

Molly smiled. "Good plan. Two weddings and two new babies. We have so much to be thankful for."

Arthur nodded. "That we do. Happy Christmas everyone."

Everyone smiled and the group at large all responded. "Happy Christmas."


	17. The Best Laid Plans

Chapter XVII – The Best Laid Plans

**Chapter XVII – The Best Laid Plans**

**Seamus** watched Lavender's face as she was engulfed in another huge hug from his mum. The holidays had definitely been worth it, just to see that look on her face. She looked happy and surprised to be getting a hug the way she was. When she was pulled into his sister's arms next he only grinned.

Lavender was indeed a bit surprised. When Margaret-Mary Finnigan had pulled her close and told her that she would be sending her letters with wedding plans, tears had come to Lavender's eyes. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had been so nice to her. Then, Seamus' sister … well she was just amazing.

She had heard Seamus talk about his sister Brenna on more than one occasion, but now she knew why he loved his sister so much. There was an eight-year age difference between the two siblings. Brenna was married to a wizard from the Ministry, with three girls. Lavender had instantly fallen in love with little Suzanna, Evelyn, and Laura. Now as she looked down at the beautiful engagement ring on her finger she knew without a doubt that she had made the right choice.

When Seamus' father kissed her cheeks and told her to keep his boy in line, she only grinned and kissed him right back. This was going to be her family now and she had never been happier.

Margaret-Mary's hands sat on her son's shoulders as she watched her husband talk to her future daughter-in-law. "She's really something special, Seamus."

He turned to grin down at her. "I know. I love her more than anything. I get this tiny little ache inside whenever I think about her. It's a definite good ache. But … she's just been through so much. I don't know how to approach her."

"You'll both do fine. She'll make a wonderful wife and later on a wonderful mother."

Seamus nodded. "Maybe, yeah." His eyes found Lavender's again and he smiled. "She might not want any kids."

Margaret-Mary rolled her eyes. "Right, after the way she was with those girls. You should know better than anyone else. She wants a family, Seamus, and she craves it, I just don't think she realizes it yet. I know she's been through hell, but you have to let her set the pace."

"I have been. I just … Mam, I want her so badly, and I try to be patient but it's hard."

Margaret-Mary sighed. "Keep it in your pants, boy-o, and you'll be just fine!"

Seamus blushed as his father approached them. "Margaret-Mary, leave the poor boy alone! It's not his fault his libido is out of control."

"Papa!"

Patrick Finnigan shrugged. "A papa always knows! Now go kiss that beautiful fiancée of yours.""

Seamus grinned. "Best advice I've heard all day!"

He hugged his parents, his sister, and his three nieces goodbye before he took Lavender's hand in his and they headed up onto the train. Once they were seated in a compartment, he wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled close.

"Well, how crazy is my family and how far do you want to run?"

Lavender laughed and smacked his hand playfully. "Oh stop! They were wonderful! You're parents are just so full of life and so obviously madly in love. I love the pub and the warm cottage. Your sister is just … they were wonderful, Seamus. It was the best Christmas ever."

He smiled down at her and kissed her softly. "Good. Me mam has all sorts of wedding plans for us, too."

Lavender grinned. "I know, she told me. She's already set a date too. Apparently, 29th August is a great day to get married."

Seamus chuckled. "Just ignore her. You plan the wedding for whenever you want whether it's tomorrow or three years from now."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I will, but I kind of like 29th August."

He grinned. "Well, then it sounds good to me. Now come here, I want to enjoy your lips before we're interrupted by certain people we call friends."

She laughed and let him pull her up into his lap. "Alright." When his lips met hers, Lavender had never felt so happy.

"**The** students are all coming back today, Severus, and a decision has to be made here," Dumbledore explained as he sat in one of the comfy chairs in Snape's common room on the last afternoon of the Christmas holidays.

Snape nodded. "I know that, Albus, but what decision can I make?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I don't usually allow people who do not attend the school, or are not any part of the school, to stay here. One night here or there is different than living here. Petunia Dursley is a muggle."

"Who is carrying my baby!"

"I know that, but this is a school of magic and she is still a muggle. I'm also aware of the sticky situation that this puts Mr. Potter under."

"Everything is not about Potter all the bloody time!" Snape shouted.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement. "No, I suppose it's not but this is. James has informed me that Vernon and Petunia Dursley mistreated him quite severely as a child. That's bound to leave a mark, Severus. I don't know how well he's going to take to the fact that his aunt is living here in the school. I don't know the exact details of what he went through but it is bound to affect him with his aunt being here."

Snape shrugged. "It's not my job to baby Potter. He'll be fine."

"Are you going to marry her, Severus?"

Snape bit his tongue a bit before he turned to look towards the bedroom where she was sleeping. "I don't know. I asked, naturally, but she doesn't want to. She just got divorced and she's not ready. She's having my baby and for now … that's enough."

Dumbledore nodded and stood up. "Severus, I've set up an appointment with Madam Pomfrey for her. She can stay here until the school year ends, only because of the gruesome situation outside. However, after this year you must be married to have her stay here. It is against school policy and exceptions will not be made. Do you understand?"

Snape nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Four o'clock this afternoon for the appointment. And Severus?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Congratulations."

Snape watched Dumbledore leave the room and he sighed. He didn't know what he was going to do. Petunia had been here almost a month now, and he was lost at what to do. She didn't want to get married. He understood that considering everything she had been through, but she was having his baby.

He headed into the bedroom and took a seat next to her on the bed before he placed his hand over her swelling stomach. She was due in four months. He was going to be a father in four months. The thought terrified him. He had never imagined himself having children. It was a thought that had passed from his mind the day the Dark Mark had been branded on his arm.

He lifted up his sleeve and ran his fingers over the mark. Maybe, if he hadn't accepted it his life would be different. He shrugged off the thoughts and kissed Petunia's forehead before he headed back out into the common room.

He didn't have time to think about that, he had some Potions essays to grade. He pushed the thoughts aside and got to work.

**When** they finally returned to school, news of the engagements spread quickly. Apparently, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, and Lavender were not the only ones who had used the holidays as a good time for engagements. Nott had proposed to Dana and a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had even gotten engaged. Everyone was taking big steps because of the escalating war.

But it was two weeks into January when the rest of the world took notice. Harry grimaced when he read the newspaper. There was a huge picture of he and Ginny kissing on Platform 9 and 3/4s. He had one hand resting on her hip and the other in her hair. Ginny's arms were twined around his neck and her engagement ring could be seen sparkling on her finger.

**THE BOY WHO LIVED IS IN LOVE**

Written by: _Christina Stewart_

_It has come to the attention of the _Daily Prophet_ that the Boy Who Lived has proposed to his long-time girlfriend of two years, Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley. Miss Weasley was seen wearing an engagement ring on Platform 9 and 3/4s after the Christmas holidays. The ring seems to be the one that Lady Gwendolyn Potter, former Duchess of Draíochta, once wore on her own hand. Mr. Potter seems to be following in the noble house of Potter's footsteps._

_What does this mean for the wizarding world?_

_It means that we're going to be seeing a lot of girls with broken hearts out there. One of the most eligible bachelors left in the wizarding world is engaged to be married. It leaves the wizarding community very sad, indeed._

_Harry James Potter, Earl of Glasgow, The Boy Who Lived – was nominated as one of the top bachelors in the community the day of his seventeenth birthday. What girl wouldn't want a handsome, rich hero with a winning title? There were very few who matched him in votes._

_Girls love that thick, messy, jet-black hair that gives the impression that their hands had just been in it, rumpled and good from sex. Those deep, piercing, emerald-green eyes and the dimple in his chin. That deep, all-male voice that sends tingles down your spine. He's 6'2 of pure goodness, built and muscular from Quidditch. Miss Weasley is a very lucky woman to have caught such a pure genius of the male specimen. We haven't seen a catch this good since Lord James Potter was on the market._

_Voted Sexiest Wizard Alive in _Witch Weekly_ magazine only last month; Harry Potter is indeed a good catch._

_So far, wedding plans haven't been released to the public. We are hoping that once they are known, the wizarding world will be kept in the loop. After all, it was a shame when the former Earl of Glasgow married Lily Evans Potter without informing the community. Such sexy bachelors should be more considerate_.

Harry placed the newspaper back down on the table, a look of utter shock on his face. Ginny wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Well, if I had known that the Sexiest Wizard Alive was such a 'pure genius of the male specimen', then I would have held out a bit longer, given the girls hope."

Harry blushed. "Oh shut it, Gin."

She laughed. "You're so incredibly embarrassed. It's cute."

"Well … most eligible bachelor? I mean come on!"

Ron grinned from next to them. "Well, you do have those dashing good looks and buckets full of money, not to mention that saving people thing. According to women everywhere, you're a great catch!"

Harry glared at his friend. "Oh, you're a riot, alright."

Ron shrugged as he sipped his pumpkin juice. "I try. So what do you guys think the Order meeting is about tonight?"

Hermione shrugged and twined her fingers through her fiancé's. "I would think something fairly important."

"I think it's about that dream I had."

Hermione nodded. "You think Dumbledore finally has all of the information he needs?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, but I hope so. The only thing I got from the dream was to look in the catacombs of Paris, and that Ron had said the last piece of the secret puzzle is in the sword."

"I said what?"

Harry grinned. "It was a dream I had, Ron, when you were … well, we think we know what the last piece is."

Ron leaned a bit closer then. "The horcrux?"

Harry nodded. "Exactly."

Ron whistled. "Well, glad my dream-self could help."

Harry grinned. "Me too. You're coming with me for this, eh?"

Ron nodded. "I'll be there all the way, mate."

"Good."

Ginny sighed as she picked at her food. "It's getting closer now. It feels like … danger's coming, Harry. I just know it. Something bad is definitely brewing."

Harry tilted her head up to him and kissed her softly. "We'll get through it." He entwined his hand with hers so that her ring was pointing up. "Together."

She smiled at him. "Yes, we will."

**Later** on that evening, they were all piled in Grimmauld Place for the Order meeting. Almost everyone was there at this point, and as Harry watched the people come in he knew this was _the_ meeting. His eyes fell upon a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and big brown eyes. He didn't remember seeing her before and he pointed her out to Ginny. In her arms she held a pretty little girl with the same hair and eyes.

"Who is that?"

Ginny grinned. "Wow, Hermione was right, she is gorgeous."

"Huh?"

Ginny smiled. "That's Viktor's wife, Anastasia, and his daughter Rayna."

Harry grinned. "Well, congratulations to him. His daughter looks about three."

"She's close to it." She held his hand in hers tightly. "Don't be so nervous. It shows."

"To everyone?" He asked, looking around a bit now hoping no one had noticed.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No, but to me. Now shush, Dumbledore's rising."

Harry turned his attention to Dumbledore who stood in the middle of the room. "I'd like to welcome you all to another meeting. I hope you all enjoyed your holidays. Dark times are looming ever closer ahead. Mr. Ronald Weasley understands what I mean by that." The attention in the room all turned to Ron, his arms tightened around Hermione a bit but he didn't speak. "Mr. Weasley suffered unspeakable torture for almost two months under Voldemort's care. His ordeal has really made everyone wake up and realize just how close this war is getting."

"Mira suffered worse than I did." Ron said quietly as all the attention fell on him once more.

Kingsley nodded. "Aye, she did. She's been doing quite well with Leila and I. Mira is indeed a Seer. Voldemort had cut her eyes out for some stupid ritual in which he hoped to gain the knowledge that she has. He failed because we got there in time to rescue both Ron and Mira. Harry and Ginny managed to give her eyes back to her, but she's never going to be the same. She's blind in one eye and partially blind in the other. It can't be fixed. The damage was too great. She's only seven years old. The power she possesses is phenomenal. It's through the prophecies that she's made that we're slowing getting closer to what's going on and what the outcome of the battle will be."

"She's extraordinary, Kingsley. We know that. I know that you and Leila will take the best possible care of her. She needs loving parents again. Though, I doubt if she will ever fully recover from the physical and emotional abuse she suffered for over a year in Voldemort's hands. If only we had been able to get to her sooner," Dumbledore replied.

James nodded. "She'll be alright, Albus. King and Leila will make sure of it."

Ron spoke up then. "So will I. She helped me in more ways than I could imagine. She's very special."

King smiled at Ron. "Yes she is. She calls you her phoenix."

"Phoenix?" Dumbledore asked.

Ron nodded. "Mira made another prophecy to me. She says I'm the phoenix and that I'll be needed in the final battle. The exact words she said were: _The phoenix rises with the Flame, the Conqueror holds him dear to name. To see it end, they both must fight, but only after the phoenix takes flight._ Mira told me that I'm the phoenix, that I possess all of this untapped power and that I was going under some kind of transformation. I did. I was meant to be captured and tortured. I realize that now. It was prophesized as something that I had to suffer through to get to where I am today. A phoenix rises from the ashes after it dies, and that's something I did. I still don't understand what this untapped power of mine is yet, but when I find out, I know that I'll be there helping Harry kick old Moldieshorts' ass!"

Charlie grinned. "Good, it's nice to see you there, Ron! You deserve to get a few kicks in."

Dumbledore smiled. "Well, it seems that Mr. Weasley knows the prophecy and will have to figure out the rest of it on his own. But this still leaves one very important subject that we left alone for a while because we were trying to rescue Mira and Ron."

Harry nodded. "The last horcrux."

"Exactly. Harry, can you tell everyone here the exact details of your dream?"

Harry nodded and closed his eyes before he started speaking. The dream began to replay itself in his mind as he spoke. "Voldemort was sitting in a tall, throne-like chair, covered in red velvet. His wand was tapping impatiently on the arm of the chair as he stared at the kneeling, whimpering man in front of him. He was tired of listening to the 'stupid, insecure muggles whine and cry about how much they wanted to live', when he couldn't care less. He was torturing them for the mere reason that they existed. If he wanted to kill them, nothing they could say was going to change his mind. He muttered the killing curse and watched as the man hit the ground. 'Take him away, Lucius,' he murmured. He watched, as one of his faithful servants removed the man from the room, and then he sighed. He's beginning to wonder what he has done with his life. He has made himself nearly immortal, and he plans to keep it that way. It still pains him to know that with all the immortality there is always a catch, some kind of spell or death wish that can make that immortality disappear. To be a mere mortal again worries him. This is why he has gone to such great lengths to make sure that he wouldn't die. I watched as he closed his eyes and thought of his last fevered trip. He had been down below in the catacombs of Paris, just checking to make sure it was still there. He knows he has hidden it well, but it isn't enough. Something has been nagging at him lately, something is telling him he isn't as safe as he thought. The only problem is, he doesn't know how to describe it. He has a feeling that his immortality might be coming to an end, and he has no idea how to stop it."

Harry reached over to take a sip of his water before he continued. "That's the reason he was checking, making sure that the pieces of his soul are in the places he wants them to be. He wants to make sure everything is still in order. It's important that he makes sure everything is in order. Back to the dream, Voldemort was leaning back in his chair to fade back into the shadows, as Mira had stepped forward. I saw her dark red hair flow over her pale skin and the shallow cuts that had lain across her cheeks. The words that left her mouth had sounded old and wise. Her eyes turned black. Then she spoke, _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies… His right hand will fall first, the only one he ever loved. The Flame's Guardian shall be the one to destroy her. Her death shall make Him grieve, make Him human. The last of His emotions will he let go of to embrace immortal life. He will become a god. The Conqueror shall use His Immortality against him. The Conqueror will have power that He will know not and the Flame will come to the aid of the Conqueror with an ancient gift, an ancient power. Neither can live while the other survives … Immortal life and He will die … Seventh in seven burns of flame and fire, for evil is at fault. What started down in the Chamber has yet to see its end as evil resides in both the Flame and the Conqueror. Through evil the Flame lost innocence and through the Conqueror, the last of their innocence is shattered together at the beginning of the eighth month. Temper and love is what fuels them and is needed in the beginning, in the end, and to move on. Twelve times will they show the Dark Lord that it is love that conquers all … Neither can live while the other survives, immortal life and he will die_."

"The prophecies," Lily whispered.

Harry nodded before he continued. "Mira collapsed to the ground as a glowing light surrounded her and a large lake appeared. A glowing glistening golden sword with a jeweled handle was floating above the water. The words of the blade were shining in the light: _Take me up, cast me away_. The words were echoing across the room as the sword was glistening and falling back against the catacombs that appeared around it. Bells were erupting and the Eiffel Tower appeared in the background before all went black and only these words could be heard: _There drew he forth the brand Excalibur, And o'er him, drawing it, the winter moon, Brightening the skirts of a long cloud, ran forth And sparkled keen with frost on the hilt: For all the haft twinkled with diamond sparks, Myriads of topaz-lights and jacinth-work Of subtlest jewelry_. Voldemort's eyes popped open at the poem and his gaze fell upon the empty room. I knew something was definitely off. Ron's face appeared next, bleeding, as he was chained to the far wall. He said: 'The last piece of the secret puzzle is in the sword.' Then I woke up. I looked up the poem and it was a muggle who wrote it, someone by the name of Lord Tennyson. It was called 'Morte D'Arthur', which I found pretty interesting."

Dumbledore nodded as Harry finished. "We looked into the possibility that it was the horcrux, and I'm pretty positive that Harry's dream was indeed a message of some kind."

"What do we know about Excalibur? It's a legend." James replied. "I mean, is there anything particular we should know about it."

Bill stood up then. "Charlie and I were doing the research on it and we think that we got the basic story. The name 'Excalibur' actually came from French romancers who named King Arthur's sword. It's not the 'sword in the stone,' which it is often compared to, but a second sword which was obtained by the king through his druidic advisor, Merddyn, otherwise known as Merlin. Merlin was worried that Arthur wouldn't survive the battle ahead so he took him to a magical lake where a mysterious hand thrust itself up from the water. In the hand was a magnificent sword. It was the Lady of the Lake offering Arthur a magic unbreakable blade. The blade was said to be fashioned by an Avalonian elf smith, along with a scabbard, which would protect him as long as he wore it. Towards the end of his reign, during the troubled times of Medrod's rebellion, Excalibur was stolen by Arthur's wicked half-sister, Morgan le Fay. It was recovered but its casing was lost forever. The legend says that because the scabbard of the sword was lost, Arthur was mortally wounded at the Battle of Camlann. The King then instructed Bedwyr to return Excalibur to the lake that it originally came from. However, when questioned about the circumstances of its return, Bedwyr claimed to have seen nothing unusual. Arthur therefore knew that Bedwyr had kept Excalibur for himself. Arthur then sent him back to the Lake once more. Hurling the sword into the misty waters this time, Bedwyr saw the mystic hand appear to catch Excalibur and draw it beneath the rippling waters for the last time."

Charlie nodded. "It's a fantastic story and one of the most important parts of the King Arthur legend. Muggles know a lot about it as well. But that's what it is, a fantastic story. There's never been any proof that the sword exists."

"I get that, but Voldemort has it and he made it into a horcrux." Harry replied.

James nodded. "I mean it's a powerful object, but I thought before we were thinking that it had to be an object of Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor?"

Sirius scratched his head. "I thought so, too. Why would Voldemort go completely out of range into this magical legend thing? It just doesn't seem to fit."

Dumbledore smiled now. "But it does. Harry and James know it connects. Voldemort is the last heir of Slytherin, a very old and distinguished body. There are very few that are connected to the four founders of Hogwarts. But there's something that connects Merlin to Gryffindor, therefore connecting the sword back to Gryffindor. I don't think Voldemort is too far off track."

James nodded in understanding. "You did do your research."

Dumbledore nodded. "I'll leave it to you, if you want to disclose it."

James sighed. "It's not a big deal. The Potter family is distantly related to Gryffindor and to Merlin. Voldemort knows the power of Gryffindor and of the sword, so I'm betting he put two and two together."

"So the sword is the last horcrux?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "I believe it is. I've had some of my contacts from the French Ministry keeping on eye on the Parisian catacombs. I think it's time we come up with a game plan. King, as Head of the Auror Department, what would you suggest?"

Kingsley shrugged. "I didn't go on the last hunt, but I would think staking it out for a few days before hand would be best. That would give us a good sense of the comings and goings. Making sure that tourists are not anywhere near the area when we do go in would be good. We'll have to make sure there's a good team ready with a few people on the lookout, as we don't know what kind of tricks or tasks will have to be passed before we can get to the sword itself. I understand Harry and Ron want in on this."

"So do I," Ginny piped up.

Harry glared at her. "Gin-"

"Don't even try it, Potter, or you'll have bat bogeys coming out of your arse."

Harry promptly closed his mouth and ignored Bill's smirk.

James grinned. "I agree. I want in on this again. Sirius, Remus, Frank, and I already have experience in destroying horcruxes."

King nodded. "You would be assets indeed. James, you form a team and we'll figure out from there when exactly we're going to go for this."

James nodded. "I was thinking just Sirius, Remus, Frank, Harry, Ron, and I."

"What about me?" Ginny protested.

James shook his head. "No, you can stay behind for this, Ginny. There's something I've got planned for you to do while we're going after it. Don't argue; I know that you're the only person strong enough for this task."

Ginny nodded solemnly. "Fine."

Dumbledore nodded. "Alright, well if that's settled, then I suggest you talk to the French Ministry and start working out some basic reconnaissance plans. The horcrux needs to be found and destroyed as quickly as possible. The faster we can get this under way, the better."

"It's going to take at least three weeks before we can go. The diplomacy issues with a foreign ministry will take long enough, let alone the actual scouting out." King replied.

Dumbledore sighed. "As long as it's done soon. We don't have too much time to waste."

King nodded. "Yes, sir."

The room cleared out fairly quickly after that and Ginny dragged Harry over to James. "So why can't I go on this mission?"

James sighed. "Ginny, I've got this idea that I've been running through my head. Can you guys come back to the manor for a few hours?"

Harry nodded and went to go talk to Dumbledore before he came back. "As long as we're back for dinner, Dumbledore's alright with it."

James nodded and they flooed back to Potter Manor and took seats in the common room. James sighed and ignored Ginny's glare. She definitely had a temper and he knew that it probably wasn't best to mess with her. Especially after the threat he had heard her give his son … he shuddered at the thought. He had heard many stories about Ginny's famous bat bogeys, and none of them ended well.

"So what's going on, James?"

He sighed. "Alright, so I had this idea. I remember Harry telling me before that you had developed a type of telepathy?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, it's one of the reasons why I knew about you and Lily."

James nodded. "Alright, well I was thinking that if you could keep yourself tuned into Harry's mind or whatever it is that that's called … I mean, when the two of you are connected your stronger, right? Like that whole magic thing that happened for Mira, Alice, and Frank?"

"Yes."

"So if you're connected or whatever before we went what would that do?"

Harry shook his head. "No, Da, it doesn't work like that. When Ginny and I share magic it's powerful, yes, but we have to physically be touching each other to keep the connection."

Ginny nodded. "To keep such a strong connection only through mental barriers would be … that would be really powerful."

"Is it possible to share magic mentally?" Harry asked her.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know." She reached forward and he could see the intent in her eyes so he held out his hand. Sparks flew from their touch almost instantly and James jumped back.

"Wow." He dragged his fingers through his hair before he spoke again. "Do you think it's possible? I mean, could you try it?"

"We could try but I don't know. When we share magic it's …"

"Physical," Harry murmured. "It's incredible to feel our magic meld together the way it does and it's a purely physical sensation that rocks through the body, almost sexual."

Ginny nodded, blushing a bit. "Really sexual. Mentally it would be … I don't even know."

James sighed. "Well, if you could do it, I was thinking that to be connected that way it would be like Ginny was there with us. The power would be with both of you, and this way Ginny could witness everything that happened, kind of like being the one who could get help if something went wrong. You two have such a strong connection, so I thought it would be the best way."

She nodded in understanding. "It makes sense, but I don't know if it's possible."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try, would it? I mean, it's not like you don't have time to practice?"

Harry nodded. "No, I guess it wouldn't. Maybe we should run it past Emma first though, I mean she understands the power a bit better, eh Gin?"

"Yeah, that would probably be best and with Emma and Charlie's wedding coming up it would be good to get it out of the way."

James grinned. "Well, you guys think about that and then let me know what happens. Keep me in the loop."

Harry laughed. "Sure, Da."

Lily stepped into the room as Lyra ran into James' arms, grinning when he scooped her up. "There you guys are." She shifted Elizabeth into her other arm and smiled at them. "Ginny, I was hoping to run some ideas by you; do you have a few minutes?"

James rolled his eyes at Harry and Harry grinned back at him as Ginny nodded. "Of course, Lily."

Lily handed Elizabeth to James before the two of them headed into the kitchen to talk.

"Wedding bells are ringing."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Da."

James only laughed as he took a seat in his favourite chair with his two girls in his lap. "So what's new with you, Sexiest Man Alive?"

Harry turned scarlet. "How embarrassing was that article?"

James grinned. "It's nice to see articles about you for once. Those were all written about me at one time – around the time Lil and I got engaged. They claimed it was a shame for such as sexy young eligible bachelor like myself to be tying the knot. Lily said it was a bad article for my ego."

Harry grinned. "It was embarrassing. I mean, you think I would be used to it by now."

"Hey, you're famous, Harry, and it's not a good thing, no, but I don't think it's ever going to go away. I had one article like that, but you're going to have millions."

Harry groaned. "That cheers me up!"

He laughed. "Whatever I can do to help. Hey did you see the article about the latest Portree game?"

Harry grinned as he lost himself in conversation about Portree's latest disaster. It was probably best not to think of things like that.

_**Meanwhile, in the kitchen …**_

"Well, I don't mean to pry, but have you thought of anything yet?" Lily asked as she placed a glass of wine in front of Ginny.

Ginny shrugged. "A little bit. I haven't said anything to Harry yet. I don't think he wants to think about it just yet. I have this feeling that he's going to insist we wait until after the war, after Voldemort's gone."

Lily snorted. "Like father, like son. Listen to me, Ginny, you've got to put your foot down on this. James was the same way, always worried about my safety and about waiting for the right time. I know you've got him wrapped around your finger, so you just have to whip him into shape. How soon do you want to get married?"

Ginny bit her lip now. "As soon as possible. I know I'm being ridiculous! I'm not even of age to marry yet without my parent's permission but all of my brothers are getting married now and oh … I want to be his wife."

She smiled now and reached across the table to take her hand in hers. "Molly and Arthur would give you permission to marry him tomorrow, if that's what you wanted."

Ginny grinned. "I want to get married before the year is over, I know that. Maybe in the summer … I still have to talk to Harry about it."

Lily smiled. "What about around your birthday?"

"That would be wonderful! There's just so much to do and so much to think about. It's hard to even be thinking about it too when there's so much tragedy going on."

"It helps keep you focused and less worried."

"I suppose it does," Ginny murmured. "I've got the perfect dress in mind, too. I'm going to make it myself. Mum and Emma are going to help me. Mum actually already bought the material."

Lily grinned. "Well, looks like you've got more plans then you let on. So a location?"

Ginny just grinned. The afternoon was definitely turning out to be pretty good.

**Plans** continued to be made for the horcrux hunt in France, but no definite dates had been scheduled. Classes continued pretty much the same. Ginny was nervously wondering how to bring it up to Harry that between Lily, Molly, and herself, a good portion of their wedding was already planned. Now, they were on the way to the Burrow for yet another Weasley wedding and she wasn't sure if this was the moment for it or not.

She bit her lip and decided to keep quiet for the moment, instead kissing him goodbye and heading up to her bedroom to change. As Emma's Maid of Honour she wanted to look perfect. Emma had chosen a gorgeous dress for her, in sapphire blue. It was really short and left her back completely bare; the sleeves had diamond shaped points at her wrists. It was velvet. She finished doing her hair just as Emma came into the room, fresh from the shower.

"Ginevra, what the hell am I doing?"

Ginny laughed. "You're marrying Charlie." She pushed Emma down into the chair in front of her vanity and began to brush out her long black hair with the blue and purple streaks. "You love him and the two of you are so perfect for each other."

Emma sighed, a dreamy look coming over her face. "Yeah, I guess we are. I'm going to be Mrs. Emma Weasley. Very scary."

Ginny grinned. "It will be great, don't worry. Everything is set up perfectly."

"A winter wedding in the Burrow's backyard – was it really good to do?"

"It's perfect. The tents are set up and the warming charms are all set. It looks beautiful."

Emma sighed. "I just don't want anything to mess it up, you know?"

"Nothing will."

Ginny finished putting her hair up in a sleek French twist with cascades of curls hanging down around her face and she grinned. "You look beautiful. Charlie's mouth is going to be gaping open through the entire ceremony."

Emma smiled. "Well, it won't be the first time. I really do love him, Ginevra."

Ginny grinned. "I know you do, now come on, let's get your makeup on and into your wedding gown. You're going to look fantastic!"

Emma's eyes twinkled in amusement. "Honey, I always look fantastic!"

Ginny laughed. "And she's back! Now let's make ourselves out to be drop-dead gorgeous."

"A chore, I know, but one well-worth it."

Ginny could only grin. Emma was going to be a great sister-in-law.

**The** ceremony was beautiful. Charlie and Emma had taken their vows in front of their families and a few friends. Ginny had seen the love shining in her brother's eyes and she knew that she had been right. They were made for each other.

Molly began to clear out the chairs so that people could dance and sit at the tables for dinner as she spoke to Ginny. "I talked to Lily a few days ago and we both think that red lilies are beautiful, Ginny, but orchids would just be so much nicer."

Ginny rolled her eyes as she helped her mother fix up the room. "Mum, I just don't like orchids. I want blue dahlias, red lilies, yellow roses, and yellow daffodils. Is that too much to ask? Lily agreed with me on my flower choices."

Molly sighed. "I know, sweetheart, it's just … you're my only daughter."

Ginny smiled. "Mum, the wedding will be beautiful, don't worry."

"Also, I was looking at the material for your dress the other day. I got the last few pieces in yesterday. You can take it with you to school so that you can work on it." Molly explained. "Lily suggested too that maybe you would like to get married at Glasgow Hall, in the gardens? It would be incredibly beautiful up there."

"Sure, Mum, that sounds great."

"What sounds great?" Harry asked as he stepped over to them, pulling Ginny into his arms.

Ginny smiled at him. "Dancing. Come on, Harry, let's go find some good seats."

She dragged him away and he glanced at her quizzically. "What's going on?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know what you mean."

"Gin, come on."

She sighed and pulled him along and into the house. Once they were in her room, she sighed. "We were talking about … wedding plans."

Harry nodded. "Alright, and you were hiding this from me because …?"

"Harry, when do you want to get married?"

Harry shrugged as he dragged his fingers through his hair. "Well, I don't know, I mean, right now I've got Voldemort and … I mean, after …"

"I don't want to wait until after."

"What?" Harry asked in surprise, taking a seat on her bed.

Ginny took a seat next to him and took her hand in his. "I don't want to wait until after Voldemort is gone. That could take years. I want to marry you as soon as possible. Your mum suggested before my seventeenth birthday, around August."

Harry glanced at her in surprise. "Oh, well, that's um in … uh, that's uh … seven months from now."

She nodded. "Yeah, it is. I'm going to make my own wedding dress. I've already started working on the design. I've got flowers picked out and my mum is helping me pick out the table cloth colours and the decorations. Lily wants us to get married in the backyard of Glasgow Hall."

"Uh … wow."

"Harry … I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Ginny, I want that too, but … I don't know if this is exactly the best time to be starting our new life. There's a war going on and –"

"That's not an excuse, Harry," Ginny replied. "Lily told me that James tried to do the same thing around the planning of their wedding. We're in this together and right now, I want to grab at any type of happiness I can get. Everyone seems to be following along the same lines. My brothers are all getting married and Sirius and Remus and your parents are having more babies. I won't wait until after Voldemort's gone, Harry."

Harry stared down at his hands for a moment. "If I told you that I have to wait until he's gone."

Ginny shrugged. "I'd tell you that you're full of crap and I'd still plan the wedding and make sure you were there. I love you."

He grinned and kissed her softly. "I love you too, I'm sorry I'm being an idiot about this. It's just … it's coming up fast."

She smiled. "Are you ready to marry me, Harry?"

Harry took her hands in his and kissed her fingers. "Yeah, I am. So what kind of colour scheme are you looking at?"

Ginny laughed. "Neon orange."

"Wh-what?"

She grinned. "I'm just kidding. I'll run everything past you first. I was thinking maybe an emerald green."

Harry smiled. "That would be nice."

She kissed him again before she stood up, his hand in hers. "Well, should we head back down to the wedding?"

He nodded. "Yeah, you owe me a dance."

Ginny smiled when his arm slipped around her waist. "You can have all of them, Mr. Potter."

"Ah, be still my heart, Miss Weasley."

Ginny laughed as they headed back down to the wedding. They were going to be alright. They were getting married and they were going to be fine.


	18. The Sword of Excalibur

Chapter XVIII – The Sword of Excalibur

**Chapter XVIII – The Sword of Excalibur**

**Harry** woke up early the next morning to the feel of someone shaking him awake. He groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. "Nuh-uh, it's Sunday! Go away!"

The pillow was tugged out from his hands and he was rolled right off the bed. When he opened his eyes, Sirius was standing over him with a big grin on his face. "Good morning, Harry. It's nice to see you up and about."

Harry simply glared at him. "Is this a cruel joke? Because I'm not finding it funny, not at all."

Sirius grinned. "I'm shocked that you would even suggest such a thing! Would I do something like this, such as coming in here at five a.m. and waking you up, for no good reason?" When Harry only continued to glare at him he grinned. "Okay, I would, but that's not why I'm here."

Harry sat up, tugging the blankets up with him. "Then what's going on?"

Sirius' face reflected his name for a moment. "We're going to take a little trip to France to get the thing now. Get dressed and meet me in my office. I'll let you wake up Ron and Ginny."

"Now?" Harry asked suddenly wide awake as he stood up.

Sirius nodded. "Yes, now. I'll see you in a bit."

Harry watched his godfather leave the room and he dragged his fingers through his hair. He didn't know what to say. It had been almost three weeks since the last Order meeting, but the idea that today was the day … He shook the thoughts from his head and hurried up to the Head Boy's room.

Hermione was cuddled up against Ron in his bed and Ron was snoring loudly. Harry wondered how she managed to stand it. He shook Ron a bit, who continued to sleep but Hermione woke up.

"Harry? What are you doing here? It's only five in the morning." She asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Harry nodded. "I know, I need Ron. We're going to Paris."

Hermione's eyes widened. "I'll get him up."

"Thanks."

Harry left them alone and sighed. He still didn't understand how he and Ginny were going to work out this magic thing. They had been practicing, of course, but it was difficult to hold together only through their minds. He sighed and changed into his lion form before he raced up the stairs and into the seventh year girls' dormitory. He changed back into himself and climbed into bed with his fiancée.

She was sleeping soundly, her face cuddled into her pillow. He smiled down at her for a moment, just watching her sleep and then he kissed her softly. He deepened the kiss and she moaned and cuddled into him.

"Good morning, love."

Ginny grinned at him. "Mmm, nice wake up call. What are you doing in here?"

"Sirius came to wake me up. We're going today."

She sat up instantly, the strap of her tank top slipping off her shoulder. Harry pushed it back up as she dragged her fingers through her hair. "I can be ready in twenty minutes."

He grinned and pulled her close for a long, deep kiss. "I love you."

Ginny smiled and stayed in his arms for a moment. "I love you, too. This is going to take a lot of power, Harry. I don't even know if we can do it. Paris is so far away."

Harry brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. "We can do it. We really don't have a choice. I'll meet you in twenty minutes."

She nodded and jumped out of bed just as Harry changed back into a lion and hurried down the stairs and back to his own room. He took a quick shower and threw on some clothes before he headed down to the common room to pace. He was nervous, he wasn't going to lie. This was a huge thing and no matter how much he felt prepared for it, he knew exactly how big it was.

Not only was it his first real mission within the Order itself, but it was also the first time he was being allowed to do something dangerous. For the first time he was going to have his father, his godfather, and his honourary uncle there to back him up. This wasn't one of those adventures that he had gotten himself into. It wasn't he, Ron, and Hermione going after the stone or going to fight a Basilisk this was … this was _it_. But he still felt terrified of the thought.

When he heard his name, his eyes met Ron's from across the room and his friend nodded at him. Ron was another important person that would be there. Harry couldn't imagine going through with this without Ron by his side. He watched as Hermione came down next and her hand slipped into Ron's hand. She was someone else he couldn't imagine not helping him, but today, she wouldn't be there.

"Are you ready for this, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "As ready as I can be I guess. Hermione –"

"Don't, Harry, I want to know-"

"Mione, we talked about this," Ron began, his arm coming around her waist.

Hermione sighed. "I deserve to be there! We've done so much together and we've just … why?"

"Hermione, we've already got a team on this and you're not coming." Harry replied carefully.

Hermione's eyes darkened for a moment. "Ron and I spoke last night, and I get that. But we've been through everything together, Harry, the three of us. Saving me from mountain trolls, rescuing the Philosopher's Stone, saving Sirius, the Department of Mysteries … I feel like I should be there."

Ron's arm wrapped around her for a moment. "There are times it was just Harry and I as well, Hermione. In second year, it was the two of us that were almost eaten by giant spiders, who went down and saved Ginny, wishing you were there. I know it doesn't sound fair for you to stay behind but … this is something the two of us have to do. I want to get back at that bastard any way I can."

"You think I don't? Look at all of the people that he's hurt that I love? I should be there."

Ginny's arms came around Harry's waist then. "So should I. But, we both have different roles to play this time. When it comes to the final battle, though, we'll both be there, fighting by their sides. I'd like to see them try to stop us."

Harry pulled her close for a kiss. "Count on it."

Ginny turned to smile at Hermione. "I need you to stay with me anyway. Emma and Leila are coming down, but I could use another person. What I'm about to try is going to take a lot of power out of me and I don't know … but I need you there."

Hermione nodded. "Alright."

The four of them headed down to Sirius' rooms quietly. Harry wondered why they were so silent. He also wondered what exactly had just passed between them in the common room. Ginny and Hermione weren't coming along on this hunt because they had other things to do, other things to accomplish and because the team had already been picked out. It wasn't the end, not yet, but Harry could feel it coming. This was different than anything else. It wasn't like when James, Sirius, Remus, and Frank had gone after the previous horcrux. Harry had known the implications of what could happen then, but it was different because … this was the last one, the final piece to the puzzle.

By going after the sword today, he knew that this was the first huge step leading towards the end of the war. Once he had the sword in his hands, the war could be over that night, or a year from then. He was going to have power over Voldemort, something to hold over his head. He closed his eyes at the thought … he was going to have the power to fulfill the prophecies. He was going to have the power to … to live his life without a dark shadow always hanging over him.

They stepped into the suite just as Sirius was passing Keira over to Lexy. "We're here." Harry said softly.

Sirius nodded. "We're still waiting on everyone else. Ginny, Hermione, Lex is going to let you use our bedroom for the magic connecting thing. Leila and Emma should be arriving soon."

Ginny nodded. "Thanks, Sirius. Harry and I need a few minutes together before you can go. This is going to be a really hard task to complete."

Harry squeezed her hand gently. "It's going to take a lot out of both of us."

They turned at the sound of the door opening and nodded at James, Remus, Frank, Emma, and Leila. James nodded. "Well, are you ready to go destroy this thing?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah."

Emma and Leila came over to stand upon either side of Ginny. Emma smiled. "Alright, you two, are you ready for this?"

Ginny laughed. "I'm not sure if we'll ever be ready for this." She held her hand out and Harry took it in his. They stared deeply into each other's eyes for a moment and then when their fingertips touched sparks erupted. Ginny's eyes darkened almost black as she pushed tightly on Harry's hands causing the sparks to erupt into colourful flames.

Neither one of them noticed the gasps of surprise coming from around them.

Harry could feel the magic filling up his system and he could feel Ginny working to try to connect to every single part of him. The power punched through his system, climaxing to a peak so strong that he almost groaned out loud. She was touching him everywhere with her magic but she hadn't moved an inch. Then, suddenly, the power was gone and his hands were down at his sides.

"_Harry?"_

"_Did it work?"_

"_I don't know. I guess we'll find out. I can still feel your power inside of me and I know you can still feel me. We have to think about that power and that feeling, keep it strong. As long as we focus our thoughts onto being connected, then I think we can keep it going."_ She explained mentally.

Harry took another step back from her and sparks flew from his fingertips. "Yeah, that should work."

James' eyes were moving from his son to his soon-to-be-daughter-in-law. He knew that the two of them were powerful together but he had never seen such power radiating from them before. It had been incredibly intense and he didn't think he could even begin to explain what had just crossed between them. "Can you hold the connection?"

Harry shrugged. "I hope so. Let's go."

Ginny sat down on the bed with Emma, Leila, and Hermione around her. Her eyes were closed and Harry knew that she was focusing on his mind, seeing things through his eyes. He watched her for a moment and he concentrated on the feel of her power inside of him and then he nodded and turned to follow his father out of the room.

They headed straight up to Dumbledore's office to take the portkey to Paris. Ron elbowed him lightly. "How are you holding up?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm alright. I feel more powerful when the two of us are connected like this, but at the same time … weaker. It's draining, and the farther I get from her, the harder it becomes to hold the connection."

Ron nodded. "You can do it, mate, I've got faith in you."

"Thanks."

The six of them gathered around the portkey and on the count of ten, were whisked away. They all miraculously landed standing up in the middle of a dreary, deserted park.

"Oi there!" A man called out, making his way towards them. "Bonjour, je m'appelle Leon Boucher. Je … I come from ze Ministry. I apologize my Eenglish iz only so-so."

James smiled. "Don't worry about it. Auror Shacklebolt has informed you of what's going on?"

Leon nodded. "Oui, oui. I must admeet; eet 'az come az a shock. Such a dangerous device 'ere in our own city. Eef za muggles were to see eet … well … eet would be very bad."

James nodded. "Aye, it would be. So, if you would just point us in the right direction, we shall be on our way. Your men will be guarding the post discreetly so that no unwanted tourists find their way inside?"

"Oui, oui. Eet iz closed today due to cleaning, so zey are told."

"Good."

Leon pointed towards the north. "Les Carrières de Paris are zere, just past ze Eiffel Tower. Bonne Chance, mon ami!"

"Merci," Remus murmured as they headed off in that direction.

"The French Ministry is fully cooperating with us on this but the Ministry of Magic doesn't know what we're doing?" Ron asked. "How is that possible?"

"Fleur's father has some contacts within the French Ministry. It's a secret about what exactly we're doing and the Ministry of Magic has no idea that we're even here. Leon Boucher is Fleur's uncle and he is willing to help. No matter how blind the government is to what is going on, most people are aware of what will happen if Voldemort is not taken care of." Remus explained.

Sirius nodded. "Besides, Voldemort has already got contacts deep inside the ministry. It's hard to know who to trust."

Ron nodded, his eyes moving over Harry. He had been awfully quiet since they had arrived and Ron could see the strain on him. Every once in a while sparks would come from his fingers but the connection was taking a lot out of him. Ron just hoped that if they had to fight, Harry could hold his own.

They entered through one of the restricted areas of the tunnel. James lit his wand and everyone else followed suit as they entered the dark passageway. "Now, it's important that we stick together here. The catacombs run some 300 kilometers and we have to be careful."

Everyone nodded as they followed suit. The tunnel narrowed as they walked and soon they were all ducking down to walk through. Frank swore half-heartedly when he hit his head. "These aren't going to get much lower are they?"

Sirius shrugged. "I hope not. Jeesh, Prongs, do we have any idea exactly where this thing is? I mean, if these tunnels run some 300 kilometers, how the hell are we going to find it?"

Harry's voice came through the distance now. "Carefully. There's an altar in the room and a golden plaque marking the burial place of a famous bishop from the eighteenth century. It's here. I just don't know where exactly."

The tunnel continued to narrow and shrink and by now they were slithering across the cold ground on their stomachs.

"This was not what I had in mind," Ron murmured. "There has to be an easier way to do this." Ron was the tallest at 6'4 and he was now walking almost completely slouched over.

"_Harry, use your animagi transformations. Between the four of you, you can help Frank and Remus through the tunnels,"_ Ginny replied. The sound of her voice made the connection stronger and he grinned.

"Yeah, that could work. Hey guys, Ginny suggested we transform. Between us we can help Frank and Remus." Harry suggested.

James nodded. "Good plan. Alright, Remus you come up here between Sirius and I and Frank you go in between Harry and Ron."

Once they had managed to slither into place, they changed into their animals. James changed into a sleek, black panther and Sirius into his scruffy, black dog. Harry chose the wolf and Ron changed into a tiger. James led the way and Remus followed with Sirius and Harry pushing him forward as Ron pushed Frank. After about an hour the tunnel straightened out and widened. The ceilings were high now, with metal beams in certain areas.

"Looks like the French government is redecorating a bit here," Frank exclaimed as he stood up, dusting himself off before he used a quick cleansing charm.

Remus nodded as he watched his friends change back. "Maybe to make it safer. I heard that there are so many forbidden places to enter, that they have police officers just for the catacombs. They have a special name and everything. I guess theft is probably a problem or was at one time. Bill knows more about grave robbers then I do."

James shrugged. "It's possible. Though, why anyone would want to sneak down here is beyond me. Bodies buried everywhere and such … not my cup of tea."

Sirius shuddered. "I agree."

"So which way should we go next, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry was concentrating hard on Ginny, trying to keep their connection and use his elementals to bring back his dream. "I'm not sure all I can see is the room where it's hidden. I don't know how to get there."

James sighed. "That would have been too much to hope for. Come on, let's head this way."

They headed off into another dark tunnel, wandering and hoping that they would get there soon.

**Ginny** let out a deep gasp and Hermione's hand clutched hers. "What is it Ginny? What do you see?"

"It's getting harder to hold the connection. It's almost like our magic is splintering, or fragmenting itself. It's coming in flashes. The skeletons around them, the Roman style stones, the crypts and markers," She murmured.

Emma tried to give her more magic as she tightened her grip. "You've got to hold the connection, Ginevra. Look at the splinters or fragments in the magic and rebuild them."

Ginny nodded as she tried to concentrate. Her body was on fire and the magic was flowing through her like hot lava and she was having trouble holding onto it. She could see everything that Harry was seeing, but she could also feel how weak he was getting from the connection. He needed a boost of magic or he was going to break the connection.

"It's Harry … he's weakening."

"What do you mean?" Leila asked. "Have they found anything yet?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, they're still wandering through the tunnels, but Harry … the splinters I'm feeling. They're coming from him. He can't hold on much longer. He's physically weakening. I can see it."

"Ginevra, he needs a boost of magic, can you give it to him?"

"I can't we … we have to be touching. If I don't break the connection soon he's going to collapse." She explained as she could feel his energy waning.

She could see him trailing behind Ron in the tunnels with Sirius walking behind him. It was getting darker and cobwebs and skulls were sticking out of the muddy walls. Human bones and hands on the ground around them but still no sign of any magical barriers.

"He needs me to touch him," she murmured. "I can't strengthen the connection without physical contact. He's too far away right now."

Leila nodded. "Alright, honey, stay focused and if you can fix those fragments then he will get that strength back, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, but I don't know if I can do it."

Emma and Leila joined hands, green and red sparks melding together at the touch before they both placed a hand on Ginny's cheek. Their eyes met for a moment before Emma spoke. "Then we'll give you the strength to do it."

The power ripped through her and she gasped. She had never in her life held so much power. She could feel Harry weakening by the second so she closed her eyes and concentrated on the first splinter. Fire erupted around her in a huge cage and she floated off the bed.

Hermione's eyes widened. "I don't think that's a good thing."

Emma nodded. "She can handle it. She has too much power right now; the feel of it is eating at her. She has to fight for control before she can fix anything."

"That has to be dangerous for her. What if she can't control the power?" Hermione asked.

Emma's eyes met hers. "Then we're all in trouble." She clasped her hands tightly together and murmured under her breath. "Come on, Ginevra, you can do this … just concentrate."

**Harry** felt the power zip through Ginny and into him. He collapsed at the impact. It was too much power at one time; it was all rushing into her, but barely trickling into him. He could feel her pulling the power from him and fighting to control it.

Ron grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. "Mate, are you alright?"

Harry could see the fire that surrounded Ginny and he could feel her fight for control. "_Gin, help_," he murmured.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Frank rushed over to help Ron hold Harry up.

"What the hell happened?" James asked, slapping his son's cheeks a bit and hoping it would bring colour.

Ron shrugged. "I don't know, he just collapsed. Something's going on though."

James cursed. "I shouldn't have even suggested this. It's too much; his power is draining by trying to keep the connection. I can only guess at what it must be doing to Ginny at the moment."

Sirius nodded. "Gorgeous can take care of herself but … Harry doesn't look fit for anything at the moment. So what do we do? He's no use to us at all if he stays in this shape?"

James nodded. "I know. Maybe if I …" He shook his hand a bit as blue sparks came out and he placed them on his son's chest. "Take it, Harry, take the magic …" He murmured, almost to himself. He had no idea if it would even work. He didn't even fully understand how it was that Harry and Ginny could share their magic in the first place.

Harry could feel the magic hitting him but he was lost. Ginny had so much power and the aftershocks were running through his body. The connection wasn't strong enough to keep steady and normal; he knew that he was going to have to break away from her.

"_Harry, don't!"_ Ginny shrieked mentally as the power ripped through her. "_I've almost got it. I'm fixing it. Just stand up and keep going_."

Ron was staring at Harry now with worry. He had never seen his best mate like this. He didn't understand what was happening; he didn't know what to do. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what it felt like when Mira had shoved that power into him so that he could talk to Harry and tell Harry where he was being held. The feeling had been weird, so intense. He was the Phoenix, after all, so he had to have something, right? What could he do to help?

Without even thinking about it, Ron pushed James aside and grabbed Harry's arm, yanking him to his feet. The power rushed through them both and when Ron let go a spark came around Harry.

Harry let out a deep breath and his eyes found Ron's. "What?"

Ron grinned. "Yeah."

Harry's eyes were searching Ron's for a moment. What had his friend done?

"_He found it, Harry,"_ Ginny murmured. "I_He found his untapped power and then through his connection to me, and the blood we share, he gave you the physical connection you needed. Don't you feel it?_"

Harry nodded and he stood up straight. "Yeah, I feel it. I don't know how the hell you did that, mate, but thanks."

Sirius was looking between them, a look of utter confusion on his face. "What the hell just happened?"

Harry grinned. "Come on, I'll explain as we walk."

**The** fire disappeared and Ginny slowly floated down back to the bed. She was smiling now. "He did it."

Hermione grinned. "Did what? Did they find the horcrux?" She had no idea what was going on and she hated that. Here she was, sitting here, watching her friend go through enormous changes and collecting so much power that it could be dangerous if she didn't control it and there was nothing she could do. She didn't understand it and she couldn't figure out how she was helping by being here. Her finger instantly played with the ring on her hand. She hoped they were alright.

Ginny shook her head. "No, not yet, but Harry found his power source."

"How?" Emma asked.

"Through Ron."

"Ron?" Hermione asked, her eyes flying to her friend's at the name.

Ginny nodded. "Mira told him he was the Phoenix. She told him that he had this untapped power that would make him more powerful than before, that it was the beginning of his transformation."

Hermione nodded. "Alright, but we don't know what that power is so what's the big deal?"

Ginny smiled now. "Ron knows what it is. It's friendship."

Emma smiled. "The power of the phoenix, of course!"

Hermione still looked puzzled. "I'm not following."

Leila grinned. "Phoenixes are very rare animals, Hermione. They were reborn from the ashes, yes, but first and most importantly, they are free birds. Sometimes a wizard will get lucky enough that a phoenix will bind himself or herself to the witch or wizard through blood and tears. This is an incredible experience because once the phoenix has bound itself to you, it gives you unconditional friendship. It will give up its life for you without a thought."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "So when Harry defended Dumbledore down in the Chamber, Fawkes came to fight by his side."

Emma nodded. "Exactly. Harry became worthy because of his great words about Fawkes' friend."

"But how does this apply to Ron?"

Ginny spoke now, her chocolate brown eyes still flickering with power. "Friendship is why Ron was taken by Voldemort. It's why he's down there in the catacombs right now. Ron watched Harry collapse and he could see that the connection wasn't strong enough and that it was weakening Harry. James was trying to give Harry the magic back but it wasn't the right magic. Harry can't take power from others the way I can, he connects only with me. When Ron grabbed him it was a symbol of the whole 'dying for your friend type thing' that phoenixes do. His blood is my blood and he unconsciously used that, sending my power into Harry, strengthening the connection."

"Did he know what he was doing?" Hermione asked in surprise.

Ginny smiled. "Not completely. But it's definitely the beginning of some very strong magic brewing up inside of Ron. It will be worth the wait to see what it comes to. Ron's magic increases by the phoenix power of friendship and loyalty. He's very powerful because of how powerful those two emotions are."

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the darkness of the tunnel that the six of them were still scaling through. They had crossed one bridge and now it was time for them to find the horcrux.

"**Ron,** do you have any idea what you did, mate?" Harry asked as they followed the winding tunnel and passed by more bones.

Harry wasn't even sure what his friend had done but he felt refreshed. He could feel Ginny in his mind like he used to be able to when they had communicated overseas. He could still feel her power as well, and knew that Ron had given him power, yet it hadn't really come from him, but from Ginny. He couldn't even begin to explain it.

Ron shrugged. "I have no idea. I mean, it obviously was big, right?"

Harry grinned. "I'll say. Looks to me like you found the source of untapped power."

"Maybe, but I don't know how to use it really, so it doesn't matter so much."

James was trailing behind them and he placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. "You'll figure it out, Ron. I suggest that you talk to Mira about it. She might know more and be able to help you."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, maybe."

Frank sighed as he glanced back at them. "We've been walking for hours now. We have to be getting closer."

James nodded. "I hope so. We could spend days wandering around these catacombs. We've got to be getting close."

"_Turn right!"_ Ginny shouted mentally, making Harry jump.

"Alright, jeesh!" He rubbed his head for a moment before he nodded at his Da who was looking at him funny. "Ginny says to turn right."

Sirius' eyebrow rose. "That will never stop getting creepy."

Frank grinned. "Leave it to you."

Sirius shrugged. "What?"

Remus rolled his eyes and grinned at Harry. "He'll never grow up."

Harry laughed. "If he did, what would we do?"

James and Remus grinned as they continued down the path. They took the right passage way and followed the cobblestone walk. It was getting a little brighter as they moved and Harry could feel Ginny smile and her confidence. "_It's in here, Harry, I just know it. You're almost there._"

Within a few minutes, they had stepped into a huge room with stone walls and high ceilings. There was a gold altar standing in the middle of the room and a gold plaque declaring the resting place of Bishop LaBare.

Sirius whistled. "Almost exactly how you described it, Harry."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, pretty damn close."

"So, where is it?" Frank asked as they stepped into the room.

"That would be the question, right?" Remus asked. "He wouldn't just leave it out in the open."

James snapped his fingers. "Maybe it's in some kind of magical barrier, like the one in the cave for the Cup of Hufflepuff."

"How do we know that?" Ron asked.

"Well, wander around I guess, and trust me you'll feel it." James replied as he remembered the feel of the barrier last time. It had felt like hot knives stabbing him all over his body.

Harry began to wander around the room but he wasn't paying too much attention, instead he focused on Ginny. "_Hey, how did you know to turn right?"_

Ginny shrugged. "_I don't know, to be honest. It was just this feeling I had."_

"_Well, maybe you could dig a little deeper into that feeling you had and tell me where it's hidden at?_"

He felt her grin and he smiled. "_I'm working on it, Harry."_

Harry continued to wander a bit until he heard a sharp gasp. He whirled around and his eyes fell on Ron. Ron was standing in front of the altar and deep gashes were slashed across his forearms and on either cheek. Harry hurried forward and yanked his friend back.

Ron grimaced as he looked over at him. "I think I found it."

Harry asked his elementals to heal Ron and watched as the gashes disappeared. "Next time, try to find things that don't cut you open."

Ron grinned. "I could definitely learn to live with that." He whistled and Sirius, James, Remus, and Frank whirled around. "We got it."

The six of them stood in a row in front of the altar for a moment. They could feel the heat and pull of it but knew if they were to step even an inch closer that they would experience a great deal of pain.

Sirius shoved his hands in his pockets. "We're not doing what we did last time."

James nodded. "I agree. However, the barrier is obviously the same therefore we need some kind of blood sacrifice."

Ron grimaced. "Why is it always blood? Why can't it be like spit or vomit?"

Harry's eyebrow rose in amusement. "Like that's any better."

Ron shrugged. "Not as painful, now is it?"

Remus, however, was staring intently at the barrier as if a dawning of realization had hit him. "I think I've got it. Ron, come over here."

Ron stepped over to Remus carefully, avoiding touching the barrier again. "What can I do?"

Remus smiled. "Quite a lot, actually. It's this prophecy thing about you being the Phoenix that got me thinking. Phoenixes don't die, not technically, as they rise from the ashes, right? They also have strong healing powers unlike anything else in the world."

Ron nodded, his eyes moving over the barrier. "True, but I'm not seeing what this has to do with me? I don't have any kind of healing powers except for myself. I heal faster than normal now."

Remus grinned. "Exactly. You can get us through the barrier."

Harry gave Remus a puzzled look.

James shook his head. "I don't see it, Moony. It's still going to be the same as when I did it and the pain has to come first."

Remus shook his head. "Yes, but no. Ron?"

Ron nodded and stepped forward. Gashes sliced through his forearms again but this time he took another step and then another. On the forth step the barrier exploded in blue sparks and collapsed. "Blimey, what did I do?"

Remus grinned. "Let's just say you healed it and yourself. Friendship bonds of blood and tears … it's the bind of the phoenix." When Ron looked down to see no more gashes Remus continued. "Ron, I think you should talk to Dumbledore about this untapped power of yours, because a lot has to be explained. Like you said … you're healing a lot faster than normal."

Ron nodded. "You can definitely say that again. I don't know what just happened. Now come on, we don't know how long this barrier will stay collapsed."

The six of them stepped forward but instead of crashing into the altar ahead they found themselves in what looked like a darker area of the catacombs. Harry used his wand to push the cobwebs out of the way.

"If Voldemort's been here recently … it certainly doesn't show," Harry murmured as he headed a little farther inside.

"Anything can happen now, who knows what kind of enchantments he has set up here." James replied as they moved cautiously forward.

Harry nodded and was about to comment when suddenly a huge blast sent them flying backwards. It was like dynamite or a grenade of a sort. Harry crashed back into Ron, coughing as dust filled up the air.

"What the hell was that?" Ron demanded.

Harry's eyes however had found the huge pile of rocks in front of them. "Deja vu."

Ron glanced over to where Harry was pointing. "Meh, at least this time you're not going in alone to rescue Ginny." When Harry glared at him he grinned. "Where is everyone else?"

"Da!" Harry exclaimed loudly, hoping it didn't cause a bigger cave in. "Sirius! Remus! Frank!"

There was no answer.

"Ron, where the hell are they?"

Ron shook his head and stumbled to his feet. "I don't know, do you think maybe they're trapped on the other side?"

"Harry! Ron!" Muffled voices could be heard through the rocks.

Harry instructed Koun, one of his elementals, to tell his father that they were alright. Koun returned a moment later. "They are alright, Master, but are trapped."

Harry nodded. "Can they get out at all?"

Koun shook his head. "No. Not without blasting the rocks and James is afraid it will cause a cave-in."

Harry sighed. "Alright, well …"

"Tell them we'll continue onwards," Ron replied.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, there's nothing else we can do. They can meet up with us after they get the rocks removed."

Koun disappeared and then reappeared a moment later. "They will meet up with you as soon as they can."

"Thanks," Harry replied before he turned to Ron. "Well, shall we?"

Ron nodded. "I guess it's the only choice left."

"_Harry, there's something up ahead, I feel something_," Ginny murmured.

"Ginny says that there's something ahead."

"I agree with Sirius now; _that_ is creepy."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Now is really not the time."

Ron grinned as they stepped forward and a deep chanting could be heard. "What the hell is that?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea."

The chanting became a bit deeper as they moved closer and soon the words could be heard:

_Seek not what's here as it shall not be_

_Behind the dark, the bodies obey me,_

_The dead shall rise and guard my prize_

_Intruders beware, ahead death lies_.

"Meaning?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. "A warning of some sort, obviously." He took another step forward and the chanting grew louder. "Or maybe the beginning of something else."

The two of them continued to move forward as the chanting grew louder. When they stepped into the middle of the room it stopped.

"That can't be good," Ron murmured as he glanced around the room nervously.

Suddenly the dirt started to crack open and arms were rising from the earth. A tight grip clasped Ron's leg and he yelped, kicking it away as pale, skeletal like figures rose from the ground. They both pointed their wands out as hundreds of the figures began to surround them.

"This is really not good."

Harry nodded. "Inferi, right?"

"I think so. How do you kill them?"

"Ron, they're already dead!"

Ron gulped. "Alright, then how do you get rid of them?"

Harry called forth his fire elementals and Aodh, Borvo, and Candlearia appeared before him. "Fire, or in my case, fire elementals."

As soon as he spoke, a huge wall of fire erupted around them and spun outwards, knocking the Inferi down. The fire consumed them for a moment or so but they got back up.

"Now what? Where do we go from here?"

Harry glanced around nervously for a minute and then he spotted the corridor up ahead. "Follow me."

Another outburst of flames attacked the Inferi as Harry and Ron made a beeline for the corridor. Once they stepped inside of the archway, the Inferi vanished.

"That was close," Harry murmured.

"Too close. There were hundreds of them!"

"Let's keep going."

Ron and Harry headed down the corridor, wands out. They didn't know what to expect next. A light flapping sound could be heard ahead but they couldn't see anything. The closer they got, the louder the sound became until they were surrounded by black crows. The room lit up instantly and bodies littered the ground. On a conscious level, Harry knew that they had been long dead, possibly for centuries but the spell or curse on them made them look painfully real. Eyes had been pecked out and blood was scattered around a good portion of the room.

Ron gulped. "This is …"

The crows all turned to stare at them as they walked in, their beady eyes following their every move. Ron's hand tightened around his wand, as Harry placed his hand in front of his friend.

"I think they're planning an attack."

"This is bloody ridiculous! We're going to be attacked by a bunch of bloodthirsty crows!" Ron exclaimed. "They're just birds."

Harry nodded. "Birds who have been feeding on human blood for Merlin knows how long. I'm sure they're just dying for a taste of fresh meat."

He could feel the tension in Ginny as she spoke. "_A shield charm_?"

"Ginny suggests a shield charm, what do you think?"

Ron quickly cast one on himself as Harry did the same thing. "It's all I got. Let's make a break for it."

They bolted and as soon as they stepped into the room, the crows attacked. They bounced off the shield charm and the ones that got through ripped and pecked into their skin. Harry gasped as a particularly large crow dug his beak into his forearm and blood gushed out. As soon as his blood hit the ground, the room began to shake. The birds continued to peck as the room quaked.

Ron grabbed Harry's arm as he batted off a bird from his head. "What's going on?"

Cracks appeared in the floor and the rocks began to fall from the ceiling. They ducked and dived out of the way to avoid being crushed.

"Run!" Harry shouted.

They made a break for it and ran to the other end of the room, finding themselves facing a huge stone wall. Harry looked around desperately as the room continued to collapse around them, but there was no other exit, except the room they just left.

"Now what?" Harry exclaimed.

He leaned back against the wall, hoping to prevent being crushed and he gasped at the pain. It had felt like knives were stabbing him every time he leaned back.

Ron nodded in understanding. "I've got plenty to spare at the moment." He lifted up his bleeding arm, shoving one of the attacking crows backwards and rubbed the blood against the wall. The quaking grew larger as the huge stone wall began to separate, leaving them a small doorway to crawl through. Harry followed Ron through it, his breathing heavy once they were inside and the doorway closed behind them.

"Talk about some intense traps going on here," Ron murmured. "The cup thing, they didn't have nearly as many." His breath came out in short ragged gulps as he placed a hand over his chest.

Harry instructed his elementals to heal both of their wounds as he nodded. "Definitely a lot more guarded. We've got to be getting close, though."

Ron pointed ahead to where the golden altar was. "Didn't we start out in this room?"

Harry groaned as he looked around. The room looked exactly the same as the one they had first entered. "Now what?"

Ron shrugged as they stood up and headed over to the altar. He placed his hand over the spot where the barrier had been. "I don't feel anything, maybe it's a different room."

Harry shook his head. "It can't be. Look, even the plaque about Bishop LaBare is still there." He moved around to stand behind the altar and a dark mist like smoke engulfed him.

"Harry?" Ron asked as the smoke surrounded him.

Ron made to step up next to his friend and was thrown backwards. When he stood up, Harry's eyes were burning black.

**Ginny** yelped as she was physically thrown back across the room. Emma, Hermione, and Leila hurried over to help her up.

"Ginny?"

She shook her head. "I lost it. There was this black smoke and then … it possessed him and shoved me right out of his mind."

Hermione wrung her hands together nervously. "Is he alright?"

Ginny's eyes met her friend's as she stood up. "I don't know."

**Harry** had felt the connection with Ginny break open the moment the smoke had engulfed him. It was dark and he could feel the power of it rippling through his body.

"Harry?" Ron asked.

"How dare you speak my name, you insolent fool?!"

Ron took a step back at those words as Harry's eyes flashed. Something had gotten inside of his friend. He took another step closer, his wand ready. "Harry, something's gotten inside of you. You have to fight it."

"Do you really think she wants you? It's always been me! You've always been second best, and you know it! You're mother likes me better. You're brothers like me better. She likes me better but she can't have me, can she? Second choice!" Harry barked as a reddish glow sparked in the black.

Ron closed his eyes at the words. His worst fears … it wasn't Harry talking, he knew that but the words ate at him.

"When you were away, I comforted her in every way. I had to help her out, didn't I?" Harry exclaimed. "Her lips on mine, her hands on my skin … she wasn't even thinking about you when I pounded myself into her!"

Ron's hand gripped on his wand. "Harry, stop this … it isn't you talking … something has gotten inside of you."

"Of course it's me, you stupid boy! Why are you even here? You know what you must do, don't you? This is your chance to come out on top, to become the hero, all you have to do is kill me … with this …" The sword appeared out of nowhere in a flash of gold and Harry held it out to Ron. "Stab me; prove that you're the hero! Take the hero's sword!"

Ron took the sword from his friend and watched as he stumbled. "Harry, you have to fight this, you've got to make it leave."

"KILL ME!" He roared as fire erupted on the altar in front of him.

Ron jumped back in alarm, a feeling of unease arriving in his stomach. How was he supposed to help his friend? Then suddenly, he knew. He took a step forward and grabbed Harry's arm, ignoring the way it burned his skin like acid.

"No matter what you did, you'll always be my best friend." The pain lessoned somewhat in his hand and he grinned. "My sister loves you so much, soon you're going to be married, become a real member of the Weasley family. I couldn't have asked for a better brother-in-law." The reddish glow blinked from his eyes but they stayed black and his body stayed rigid staring straight ahead so Ron continued. "Hermione loves you so much. You're the brother she never had. She told me how much she appreciated what you did for her when I was gone; the way you comforted her and knocked her back into shape. Me … you're my best mate, I love you too."

Harry's entire body collapsed in Ron's arms and his eyes flew open, sparkling emerald green.

"Welcome back, mate."

Harry groaned as he stood up and his eyes fell on the sword. "I'm so tired of being possessed by practically everything."

Ron laughed and handed Harry the sword. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Harry took the sword into his hand. It was heavier than he expected. The handle was gold, shaped like the horns of a ram with rubies encrusted on it. The blade was long, sharp, and silver with words carved into it. On one side of the blade it said: _Take me up_ and then on the second side it read: _Cast me away_.

"We found it."

Ron grinned. "Yeah, but seriously lets get out of here."

"How?"

Ron shrugged. "Back through there," he pointed to the stone wall where they had come from.

Harry shook his head, grinning. "I've got a better idea." He handed Ron the sword and then he changed into a phoenix, holding out his tail. Ron grabbed hold and in a flash of fire they both appeared next to the big pile of rocks.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Frank were still using small spells to try to move the rocks out of the way.

"Prongs, come on; we've got to get this going a bit faster!" Sirius exclaimed.

James shrugged. "We can only do so much, Padfoot! These catacombs might collapse on us!"

Harry changed back into himself and grinned at Ron. "Or you could just come home with us."

The four of them whirled around as Ron held up the sword.

Frank grinned. "Brilliant!"

James grinned. "You got it?"

Harry took the sword from Ron and held it up. "Yeah, we did. Now let's get out of here."

Remus smiled. "I agree."

The six of them Disapparated.

They landed in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, just as Dumbledore stepped into the room. He looked slightly taken aback for a moment.

"You're back earlier then expected." He replied, his eyes moving to the sword in Harry's hand.

Harry grinned. "It was a bit of a trip."

"The horcrux …?"

"Still needs to be destroyed," Harry replied. "How did you destroy the other ones?"

Sirius shrugged. "It wasn't easy. The one I did pretty much destroyed the locket too."

James nodded. "A good portion of the ring was blown apart as well."

Dumbledore nodded. "I think Harry and Ginny will have to destroy this one … together."

Harry gave him a puzzled look. "How?"

"The Flame and the Conqueror."

Harry's eyebrow rose. "I still don't get it."

Dumbledore smiled. "You will. I suggest you bring Miss Weasley here, and you'll figure out what to do."

Harry could only nod, but he still wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.

**Ginny **was nervous now as she paced Sirius and Lexy's suite. It had been over two hours since she had lost the connection with Harry. Emma, Leila, and Hermione were nervous too because they didn't know what had happened. Her eyes flew instantly to the door at the noise and she ran across the room and launched herself into his arms, kissing him deeply.

Harry's arms tightened around her and he grinned. "I'm fine."

Ginny cuddled closer a moment longer before she kissed him again. "Are you sure? What happened? All of a sudden it was like this dark life force just sucked you away from me! I couldn't feel you or connect back to you!"

He nodded. "I know." She snuggled back against him and his eyes found Hermione's. "We're all fine. Everyone's at Headquarters. Dumbledore seems to think Ginny and I have the power to destroy this last horcrux. Though I have no idea how. All he said was that as the Flame and the Conqueror we could do it."

Ginny's eyes met his and then she pulled his lips down to hers for another long deep kiss. "Never again, do you hear me?"

Harry smiled at her, tilting his forehead down to hers. "Never again, I promise."

She grinned at him. "Good. It was too hard, I couldn't … I needed to be there, not watching."

"Never again, I promise." He repeated, kissing her softly. "Now come on, we have to go to Headquarters. Hermione, are you coming?"

She nodded. "Is Ron alright?"

Harry smiled. "Ron's just fine. He was explaining what happened when I left. Emma? Leila?"

Emma shook her head. "No, we've done our part. I'm going to find and seduce my husband."

Leila grinned. "Interesting plan. I might do the same."

"Did you and Kingsley elope?" Harry asked, a bewildered look on his face.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Where have you been?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea. Alright, let's go."

They used the floo to get to Grimmauld Place and Hermione rushed into Ron's arms as soon as she saw him. He grinned and hugged her close.

James smiled at Ginny. "Hey, I'm sorry about asking you to do that … it was too much."

Ginny shook her head. "It was alright, James. Now we know the power is there, but its not … it was too much, it took too much out of both of us to really do any good."

Sirius grinned. "Well, I don't know, Gorgeous, you look fine to me."

Ginny smiled. "I am fine, now that I know you all returned safely." Her eyes fell on the sword on the table. "Is this it?"

Harry nodded. "The sword of Excalibur, the final horcrux left before Voldemort and Nagini."

Ginny picked it up and ran her hand gently along the blade. Memories swarmed her before she could block them.

"_Nobody wants you, Ginevra. You're an annoying ugly little freak that everyone wishes was never born! You know it, I know it. Why else would you spend so much time here telling me your little problems? Harry Potter doesn't see you; he doesn't know you're alive. No one will even miss you when you die. No one!" Tom stepped closer, his hand gripping her arm tightly. "Which is why you're going to do exactly what I tell you to do, little Ginevra."_

"_I won't!" Ginny's voice rang out._

"_You will do what I order you to do!" A boy's voice echoed in anger. "Or you will pay the consequences!"_

"_There's nothing you can do to me!" Ginny demanded. "You won't get Harry! He's not going to come save me, Tom!"_

_The boy, Tom, grinned. "Have you finally realized that he wants nothing to do with you, little Ginny? You're nothing but a pathetic little girl that he sees as filth on his shoes. No one will even miss you when you're gone."_

_Ginny cowered slightly. "People will miss me, Bill and C-C-Charlie."_

_Tom chuckled. "Bill's busy in Egypt and Charlie is in Romania. Don't you see? They moved there to get away from you! Crucio!"_

_Ginny's screams echoed off the Chamber walls._

"_Do you know how to summon a basilisk, Ginny Weasley?"_

_She crawled to her feet, her lip was bleeding and her entire body was trembling. "I won't let you attack any more muggleborns!"_

_Tom grinned maliciously. "No? My basilisk is hungry though. Well, I suppose a pureblood will be fine too. You're such a blood traitor anyway, he won't know the difference."_

_Ginny trembled slightly. "You-you can't control the monster."_

"_Of course I can. He listens to me. Of course, he won't touch you because you're a pureblood … unless …"_

"_Unless what?" Ginny asked, her voice shaking as her eyes stayed on her wand in Tom's hands._

"_The blood of an innocent usually gets his attention."_

_Ginny paled and took a step back. "Blood of a … what?"_

_Tom's grin widened, an odd red glow in his eyes. "Hmm, there are many ways I could take that innocence from you, young Ginny. All of them would be fun and entertaining." He grabbed her by the front of her robes, ripping her cloak down the middle so that she stood in her blouse and kilt. "Wouldn't you agree?"_

_Tears rolled down Ginny's cheeks as she struggled in his arms. "No!"_

"_Crucio!"_

_Ginny fell to the floor again, screaming but this time she faded out and didn't wake up. Tom grinned down at her. "Looks like I'm finally coming back."_

Ginny dropped the sword and stumbled back into Harry's arms. Her entire body was shaking and he turned her around to bury her face in his chest. Harry knew instantly what had happened and he began to croon softly to her.

"Shh, its okay, it's alright. It's not real." Everyone was staring at the two of them now and Harry gently ran his hand up and down her back until she stopped shaking. "It's not real. It just brings up memories of the bad."

Ginny nodded, her eyes meeting his. "I'm alright. Let's get rid of this thing."

"How?"

Ginny stared at it for a moment, still wrapped in Harry's arms and then she spoke. "Love."

Harry's eyebrow rose slightly. "Huh?"

Sirius gave her the same puzzled look. "I'm not following either. How does love have anything to do with it?"

"Love is your power," James murmured. "Dumbledore himself has said it. Love conquerors all."

Dumbledore smiled. "That I did. Love is an amazing emotion."

Frank scratched his chin as he nodded at them. "If that's so then still, how does one destroy it?"

Remus smiled now. "Because they have the power together as the Flame and the Conqueror."

Ron nodded with his arms around Hermione. "Oh."

Hermione smiled. "Connecting, physically … magically."

Ginny nodded. "Exactly." She danced her fingers up Harry's chest lightly and she could feel the heat of his magic and his desire mix. "Our love. Are you ready?"

"_In front of everyone, Gin?"_ He asked mentally.

"_No you prat, not that_!" She answered, laughing. "_Just kiss me._"

Harry smiled at her and nodded. He slid his hands up her back and into her hair, tilting her head up to his so that his lips could meet hers. Ginny's hands slid into his hair and over the back of his neck as the kiss deepened. He pulled her closer to him, tongues meeting, magic tingling, until their hands found each other and the magic deepened.

"_I love you,"_ he murmured mentally. "_I love you so damn much!"_

He could feel the magic rippling between them and he heard Ginny respond. "_I love you more, even though you're a prat sometimes_."

This huge white light surrounded them and when Ginny pulled away from him and turned towards the sword, the light followed. It moved slowly and spread across the sword. As the light spread, this deep tortured scream echoed throughout the room and then vanished. The sword glistened for a moment and then just glowed white.

Harry picked the sword up, the white light sliding from the sword and into him. His eyes flashed for a moment and then he was normal but when he turned to look at everyone, Dumbledore was staring at him in awe. "I uh, I think the horcrux is gone."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, it's gone but … Harry, that sword just bound itself to you."

"What?"

James stood up now. "That means …"

"Exactly. Harry, the sword has many ancient powers, and for some reason it just decided you were the one who should wield it." Dumbledore explained.

Ron looked puzzled. "Can swords do that?"

"Well, it's a magical object." Hermione replied. "The wand chooses the wizard and something as powerful and as magical as Excalibur … I would assume it would have the same capabilities."

"But didn't it belong to Voldemort?" Ron asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, but Tom never found the key to the sword. He tried, but when he couldn't discover its power, he used it instead as a horcrux. The sword has chosen Harry."

"Which means what, exactly?" Harry asked.

Sirius grinned. "You have to learn how to fence."

Remus nodded. "Yes, because Excalibur seems to think you'll be needing her in the final battles ahead."

"Her?" James said with a grin.

"Yeah, her … so what do you say, Harry?"

Ginny's hand gripped his and he grinned. "Sure, why not?"

"Gorgeous, are you in?"

Ginny glanced at Sirius in surprise. "Me? Learn how to use a sword?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah."

Ginny grinned. "Definitely."

James grinned at them. "Alright, you two. This Saturday, at the manor, ten a.m."

Harry could only grin. "Sure, Da."

Dumbledore smiled. "You keep that sword safe, Harry. Excalibur obviously plays a role in the upcoming battles, remember that."

Harry could only nod. The upcoming battles … they were certainly approaching quickly, he wasn't sure if this was good or bad. The only thing he knew was that it was time … for everything.


	19. Understanding the Prophecies

Chapter XIX – Understanding the Prophecies

**Chapter XIX – Understanding the Prophecies**

**Lavender** was shaking when she stepped up into the boys' dormitory that morning. It was Saturday, and already late into the month of February. Her grip tightened on the letter in her hand as she pushed back Seamus' bed curtains and crawled into the bed with him. He was sleeping soundly, the blankets wrapped up to his chin. She didn't want to disturb him … but he had to know.

She leaned over him and kissed his cheek, then shook him a little. He groaned and pulled the blankets over his head, causing Lavender to smile.

"Seamus, honey, wake up. I need to talk to you."

Seamus' eyes opened and he gave her a lopsided grin. "Coming to join me?"

Lavender smiled. "No, sorry to dash your hopes." Her smile faded, then and her eyes grew serious, tears welling up in them.

"Hey, I was only joking," he murmured, pulling her down into his arms.

She sniffed softly. "I know. Seamus … your dad … he sent this to me this morning." She held out the letter, her hand shaking.

"What is it?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I- I- I don't want to be the one to tell you."

Seamus took the letter from her, dread filling him. He opened it carefully and began to read:

**Lavender,**

**It pains me greatly to write this letter. I know my son well and I know that he will be sleeping away most of the day which is why I am writing it to you. There was … there was … an attack in Dublin late last night. Margaret-Mary was helping Mrs. Duffy have her first child. She always did make a good mid-wife. Mrs. Duffy had a beautiful baby girl. When Margaret-Mary insisted that she could walk home alone, the Duffys were so happy about their new daughter, and somewhat thankful for their time alone as a family that they didn't … Dublin is a safe city.**

**So we thought.**

**My ****Margaret-Mary was attacked last night on the way home. They … the police told me it was quick but … she's gone! She's gone, and I don't know what to do. Brenna and Darren are here but … please, give Seamus this letter. Let him know.**

**The funeral is going to be on Monday morning. Please, let him know that his family needs him home. You too, honey. You're part of the family now.**

**Love,**

**Patrick Finnegan**

Seamus' hands were shaking as he put down the letter. He didn't say anything but just stared down at it for a moment. Lavender cuddled closer, her arms wrapping around him tightly.

Lavender wasn't sure what to do. She had read the letter in shock earlier that morning and had dreaded handing it over to him. Now she just held on tightly and hoped that it could offer him some sort of comfort. She ran her hands up his chest gently to cup his face.

"Seamus?"

His arms wrapped around her then and he held on tightly. "It can't … no."

"You dad wouldn't lie."

"Well, he's lying about this!" Seamus demanded, pushing her away and getting to his feet.

Lavender's eyes moved over his body before she could stop herself. He was wearing nothing but boxers with happy little leprechauns all over them. He was so handsome. She sat up and suddenly she knew what she wanted to do, she knew what she should do to give him the comfort he needed. She stood up and walked over to him, slipping her arms around his waist.

"I love you."

Seamus tilted his forehead down to hers as their hands met. "I know. I love you, too. My mum, she was … Mam was going to help you plan the wedding."

Tears rolled down Lavender's cheeks. "I know. She'll still help. I have all of the letters with all of her ideas in them."

"It's not the same." He murmured.

Lavender ran her hands over his bare chest to cup his face again. "I know." She stood on her toes and kissed him softly.

Seamus sank into her immediately. He felt numb, completely and utterly numb. When Lavender's lips met his, he could feel; he took advantage of it. His hands raked up her sides, brushing the sides of her breasts and he deepened the kiss. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to keep on kissing and touching her so that he wouldn't have to feel numb anymore.

Lavender could feel the aggression in his body and his lips. He was desperate to feel, to chase away the numbness. She could see it in his eyes, in the lines of his face. At this moment, only she could save him. She wondered if she had realized how soon this moment would be upon her. Her hands were shaking as she removed his hand from her hip and placed it gently on her breast. He wouldn't hurt her, she knew that. When his fingers started to knead she cuddled closer as her trembling hands ran over his back.

This was the moment to do this. It was the right time.

Seamus was simply aching. He could feel Lavender trembling in his arms but she wasn't making any effort of pushing him away. Instead, her hands were roaming over his chest and back as she nibbled along his jaw line. Then she pushed him away for a moment and her eyes met his. Her trembling fingers pulled her sweater over her head and then she unzipped her jeans and stepped out of them.

"Lavender," Seamus breathed, wishing he had pockets to shove his hands into. "Lave, what are you-?"

She stepped towards him and placed her finger over his lips. "It's okay. It will all be alright. I'll make it all be alright. Don't you trust me?" she asked, looking up at him with innocent, yet determined, eyes.

All he could do was nod as she placed his hands on her waist and kissed him again.

She couldn't stop shaking. She was trying to stop, she really was, but she couldn't stop thinking that she was standing in front of Seamus in nothing but her undergarments. She knew what she was doing. She understood exactly where this was heading, but Merlin, she was terrified. The pain would be intense, she knew that and she knew that it would be awful. But she could make up for the awful by taking advantage of the sweet kisses Seamus gave her, the way his hands made her feel when they stroked over her skin.

As soon as she stopped shaking, that's exactly what she was going to do.

Seamus knew what she was doing. She was trembling so much. He knew a great deal of it was from fear. He nibbled gently at her bottom lip before he smiled at her. "I love you, and I promise not to hurt you."

Lavender nodded. "It's okay, I understand."

Seamus shook his head as he continued to undress her. "No, you don't, but you will. Are you sure about this?"

Her hand rested over his heart for a moment and her engagement ring winked back at her. "I trust you."

Seamus picked up her hand, kissing the palm softly, and gently tugged her over to the bed. He picked up his wand off the nightstand and did a quick locking and silencing charm before he did the Contraceptive Charm. He was pretty positive that Lavender wasn't on the potion. She was still trembling when he ran his hand gently over her ribcage.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I-I don't know."

He leaned down to kiss her bellybutton. "Anything that scares you, I want you to tell me. Anything that you like, or dislike … please, tell me. I won't hurt you." He ran his hand over her leg softly and he smiled at her. "Do you like that?"

She smiled. "Seamus…"

He shook his head. "No, everything, Lavender." He nibbled gently along her lips and her hands fisted in his hair and he grinned. He knew this was the right moment. She was ready. She just didn't fully realize it yet.

Seamus slid his arms around her and kissed her softly, deepening the kiss and letting his hands slide over her. She cuddled into him, enjoying the feel of his hands. She was so lost in his kisses and his touch that she didn't even notice when he slowly began to remove the rest of her clothing. She lost herself in him.

It was only when he lay her back on the bed that she began to tremble again. He silenced her with a soft kiss and used useless, meaningless words to tell her how much he loved her. He kissed his way down her body, pleased to find her ready for him and then he slid his tongue inside of her. Lavender arched back, the shocking pleasure rushing through her. She wanted him to never stop but then he did and his lips were on hers again.

"Only a moment of pain, I promise," he murmured.

He slipped inside of her and the pain hit her and she gasped, but it was over and soon she could feel nothing but Seamus and how much he loved her.

**Seamus** rolled over, pulling her with him so that she was snuggled up against him. He kissed her forehead and took her hand in his. "Did I hurt you?"

Lavender shook her head silently, cuddling closer. "No."

"I love you."

Lavender nodded and turned to look up at him. "It was kind of wonderful."

He grinned. "Well, what can I say? I'm a very talented man!" He let out a whoosh of breath when her elbow collided with his stomach.

"Seamus."

He smiled and gently brushed her hair from her eyes. "You're okay, then?"

Lavender smiled up at him. "Yeah, never better." Then she reached up and kissed him softly.

**Seamus** left early Sunday morning and he didn't speak to anyone. Lavender promised to meet him in Ireland on Monday for the funeral, but she thought he deserved to spend the day with his family. Besides, she needed a few moments to herself to think about what had happened the night before. She had ended up spending most of the day in bed with Seamus. She closed her eyes as she remembered the feel of his lips and hands.

Why hadn't it been awful?

She looked up when the dormitory door opened and Ginny stepped inside. "Hey, Lavender, did Seamus leave already?"

Lavender nodded. "Yes. I'm going to meet him there tomorrow. I thought maybe he could do with some time alone with his family."

Ginny nodded. "That makes sense. I still can't believe Mrs. Finnegan is gone! It was such a shock to read about it in _The Evening Prophet_. I hope Seamus will be alright."

"He will be. It's hard and … she was so wonderful, Ginny! She was helping me plan the wedding! She had all of these big plans! She was just amazing." Lavender replied. "I was so anxious to get to know her. My mother never was … it's not fair."

Ginny took a seat on Lavender's bed and pulled her friend close. "I know. Life isn't always fair. People we know die and it's hard, I know that, but it's something that we have to deal with. The war is escalating, Lavender, and until we can get a firmer grip on it … well, suffer we must."

She nodded, wiping tears from her eyes. "Yeah I … Ginny, can I talk to you about something?"

Ginny smiled. "Of course, you can talk to me about anything."

Lavender sighed and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I almost told Vat last night … she's my best friend, but this … I just didn't think she would understand. Before you mentioned to me that … sex and making love were two different things."

Ginny nodded. "They are."

"Seamus and I … yesterday … we had sex."

Ginny shook her head. "No, sweetie, you made love."

"What's the difference? I don't understand even what happened. I mean … he was so and it was … it wasn't awful."

Ginny smiled. "Lavender, making love isn't awful. It's a wonderful experience if done with the right person. I may not be the best person to ask for this and maybe you should talk to Parvati because rumour has it that she's slept her way around a bit." When Lavender grinned, she continued. "I've only been with Harry. I don't plan to ever be with anyone else. But I do know that making love is wonderful, full of pleasure and unlimited surprises. Sex can be the same, but it's also used in ways it shouldn't be. Death Eaters force sex onto their victims at times, and I think your father did that a lot."

Lavender nodded. "I get that. Seamus promised he wouldn't hurt me, I didn't believe him. I just knew that I would stand the pain to make him happy, as long as he gave me more sweet kisses. But the pain lasted just for a moment and then it was just …"

"Wonderful," Ginny supplied with a smile.

Lavender nodded. "Yeah. He didn't hurt me any more then those few seconds and he made me … I liked it."

Ginny laughed. "I'm sure Seamus appreciated that."

"Yeah. It just felt like the right moment. I didn't plan it or anything, but when I gave him that letter … he needed something, and I knew that. So I just … he told me it made the numbness go away for a little while. He needed me."

"He always needs you, just like he's going to need you to be there tomorrow, at the funeral."

Lavender nodded. "I will be. I love him, Ginny. Sometimes, it just overwhelms me because it's Seamus, but I love him. I'm going to marry him."

Ginny smiled. "Yeah, you are. And you're going to very happy, don't forget that."

"I won't. Thanks."

Ginny grinned as she stood up. "No problem. I do have a whole lot of homework to catch up on, though. I suggest you talk to Vat and see what she says on the topic."

Lavender laughed. "She'll cheer me on and then want to know what Seamus looks like naked."

Ginny laughed. "I'm sure he's sexy as hell. It's obvious that he's built."

Lavender bit her lip and grinned. "Very built."

Ginny laughed. "See, he's already starting to corrupt you. Parvati will be so proud."

Lavender grinned. "Talk to you later, Ginny." As she watched Ginny leave, she could only grin … she felt good and she really didn't think she was going to mind letting Seamus corrupt her a bit more.

She grinned at thought and whistled softly to herself as she began to pack her bag for Ireland, a soft, dreamy smile on her face.

**King **stood in the doorway of his daughter's bedroom, a soft smile on his face. It still made him grin to think of her as his daughter. She was so beautiful and it hurt him to see her eyes so white now. The blindness had spread quickly and he knew Mira couldn't see at all anymore. Her senses had magnified though and her head turned towards the doorway.

"Hey, honey, it's just me."

Mira smiled over at him and his heart softened. She had accepted the fact that he and Leila were going to be her parents without hesitation. She never spoke of her real parents. While it worried him on some level, he also knew that she might be partly traumatized by what happened to them. James and Ian had told him about her crawling through the blood.

King took a seat on the bed and took her hand in his. "What are you doing?"

She shrugged. "I was trying to remember my dream."

"Was it a good dream?"

Mira nodded. "Yes. I was at a circus and there were elephants wearing purple robes with little people dancing on their backs."

King grinned. "Would you like to go to the circus one day? Leila and I can take you there and you can see… you can listen to the sounds?"

Mira shook her head. "What if the bad man is there?"

King pulled her up into his lap, brushing her deep blood red hair out of her eyes. "I wouldn't let him, or any of them, hurt you."

Mira snuggled close into his embrace, breathing in the scent. "I don't want him to hurt you. I like it here."

"Well, it's your home, now." Leila replied from the doorway as she stepped into the room and took a seat on the bed next to them. "What are you two talking about in here? Are you plotting a surprise for me?"

Mira giggled. "No."

King tickled her ribs lightly as she squealed in delight. "No! You don't think we should plan a surprise for Mummy?"

Mira giggled as she held her arms out for Leila. "Mummy, help!"

Leila tugged her into her lap. "Got you." She kissed her forehead and Mira stiffened in her arms.

King's eyebrow rose questioningly and he was about to ask what was wrong when Mira's eyes rolled back into her head and the white of them turned black. Her voice deepened, old, and wise as the words came out:

_As the seventh month begins_ …"

She came back to herself and sighed, slipping into King's arms and cuddling closer to him. "I don't want to think of the bad man."

King kissed her head and cuddled her close. "You don't have to, honey." He tucked her in and he and Leila left the room as she drifted off to sleep quickly. "What was that about?"

Leila shrugged. "I don't know. Do you think maybe it had something to do with the prophecies she's made?"

King nodded. "That's exactly what I think. Maybe we should get someone over here to talk to her. Dumbledore might be able to make sense of it."

Leila shook her head. "No, not Dumbledore, Ginevra."

"Weasley?"

Leila nodded. "Her empathetic powers are incredible, Kingsley. I think she could get the information out of Mira, and help heal the pain a bit while doing it. Maybe we could begin to make sense of these prophecies then and figure out how it's going to affect the final battle."

"I think that's a great idea. Will you write to her?"

Leila stood on her toes and kissed him softly. "I'll do it right now."

King's eyes moved to his daughter's bedroom door. "The faster, the better."

**Ginny** headed up to Dumbledore's office the next morning with Leila's letter clutched tightly in her hands. She understood what King and Leila were asking of her but if she was going to be honest with herself, she wasn't sure what she could do. The stuff Mira could see was part of her, it was a huge part of her Seer abilities and she didn't know how she could help.

Dumbledore smiled at her when she stepped into his office. "Ah, Miss Weasley, heading off to see young Mira now?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Any idea what you're going to do?"

Ginny shook her head. "None at all. How can I get them out of her when even Voldemort couldn't do it?"

Dumbledore smiled now. "Trust, love, compassion, healing … you'll know what to do, Miss Weasley."

Ginny sighed. "I certainly hope so. Professor, may I ask you something?"

"You just did, but I suppose I can allow another."

Ginny smiled. "It's about Ron. I know that he still hasn't come to talk to you yet, but I was wondering if you understand any of this power that he seems to be feeling. Mira claims he's the phoenix and I understand the power of friendship, I felt it when Ron gave Harry the magic he needed down in the catacombs. But there's still so much we don't know. Do you have any idea?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Alas, I do not know. But I think today, young Mira will give you the answers you seek."

"I hope so. Thank you, sir."

She stepped into the fireplace and came out in the homey flat in downtown London. Leila smiled at her when she came out.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

Ginny shrugged. "I'm doing fine, but to be honest, I don't know what I can do to help here."

Leila smiled. "You can help. I know it. Come on, King is just reading her a story."

Ginny followed Leila down the hallway and into Mira's room. The two of them were lying on the ground on a bunch of pillows, Mira's head resting on his shoulder as King's deep voice read the story about the fairy princess who couldn't fly. They looked so cute sitting together like that. She sighed and then smiled down at them.

"Hey, King. Hey, Mira. How are you guys today?"

King smiled. "Hi, Ginny. Mira, you remember Ginny, don't you?"

Mira nodded and cuddled closer to King. "Hi."

Ginny sat down on the floor and curled her legs under her. "You don't have to be scared of me, Mira. I won't hurt you."

"You're the Flame," she whispered.

Ginny's eyes met King's and he nodded. "Well, sweetie, your mum and I are going to go out and get a few errands done. Ginny's agreed to watch you for a little while so you have someone to play with. Is that alright with you?"

Mira looked like she wanted to argue so Ginny reached out and touched her hand. Mira felt the power and she nodded. "Okay, Daddy."

King and Leila kissed her goodbye before they left the room. Ginny smiled at her.

"You know who I am?"

Mira nodded. "The Flame."

Ginny nodded. "I want to help you, Mira. I know that you get all of these really scary images. It's hard to get rid of them, isn't it?"

Mira nodded slowly and said, "How do you know?"

"I was his prisoner once, too. He didn't hurt me, like he did you. But he did make me do terrible things. He made me kill all the roosters. Then he made me let loose a monster on the school. Some people were petrified for months. I was really lucky no one died," Ginny said sadly. "Then, he tried to kill me."

Mira's eyes widened, a tear falling from the corner.

"My boyfriend saved me … although, he wasn't my boyfriend at the time. He killed the monster, and destroyed the book that the bad man was using to control me. I had the scary images, the bad dreams…all of it. In time, I was able to heal enough to be able to move on. Now, I know you don't want to remember those things, or think about them, but we really do need your help."

Mira shook her head. "No one needs my help. The Phoenix did for a few minutes, but then he was gone."

Ginny smiled, holding her hand in hers. She was rubbing small circles on the back of her hand, offering her comfort and warmth. She was trying to enter her mind as well, to heal the hurt and horror but she kept coming up against a brick wall. "Ron misses you. He talks about you often, you know. He's my brother. He was hurt pretty badly. We didn't know until we got him back home. That's why he hasn't been able to visit you. But he's better now."

Mira's eyes widened. "I miss him."

Ginny smiled at her. "I'm sure he would love to see you again. I can ask him to come over, if you want."

Mira nodded. "Okay."

Ginny stood up and headed over to the fireplace. She flooed Dumbledore's office and asked him if he could send Ron over. When she went back to Mira's room, Mira was playing with her dolls. "Ron's coming over in a little while."

Mira nodded. "You want to know about you. I know that. Everyone wants the answers."

Ginny nodded. "We do. Ron, Harry, and I … we want to understand our roles in this big fight that's coming. You tell me I'm the Flame, and we know that Harry is the Conqueror and Ron is the Phoenix, but what do these titles mean?"

Mira shrugged. "I don't know. I just see something in my mind … but I don't understand it."

"That makes sense. Kind of like a funny dream? You know, I have these powers of healing. So, if you want, I could use them to make you feel better?"

Mira glanced at her quizzically. "How?"

Ginny smiled. "I'm not sure exactly how I can do it. But I know that if you let me, I could see those terrible dreams of yours and try to make sense of them. It would be easier on you because you wouldn't have to carry the burden alone. I could make you remember the good times with your real mum and dad, and not the bad so often."

"I don't know." Mira replied. "I don't want to remember them … the bad man wanted me to remember them."

Ron stepped into the room then and he smiled warmly at Mira. It hurt him to see her eyes white with blindness but he kept his smile in place. "Hey Mira!"

Mira grinned and her arms opened instantly. It surprised Ron, the instant tug of absolute affection for the tiny girl. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheeks before he let her stay in his lap.

"Your picky," she giggled.

Ron grinned and slid his beard over her cheek making her laugh. "You like that." When she grinned he smiled at her. "Are you helping Ginny?"

Mira shook her head. "I don't know how."

Ron kept his arms around her. "Remember how you told me that you remember some stuff and some you don't?" When she nodded he continued. "Ginny can help you remember everything and get past all the scary stuff. It would help us a lot, too. I need to know more about my role as the Phoenix, Mira, and I know that Ginny needs to know more about her role with Harry as the Flame and the Conqueror. You can help us with that."

Mira cuddled closer. "_When the seventh month begins_ …"

"What does that mean?" Ron asked softly.

"That's when it will happen." Her eyes met Ginny's then, and she nodded. "You can look. I will try to help you."

Ginny smiled and took Mira's small hands in her own. "Thank you."

Ginny concentrated her magic on slowly slipping into Mira to heal her. She wanted Mira to feel nothing but the warmth and the happiness as she focused on her mind. She could see the physical abuse of what she had to go through with Voldemort and she flew past it, healing the pain of it as much as she could. She knew that pain as intense as that would never go away. Mira would probably always have nightmares about it. It would always be there, and the only thing Ginny could do was make the immediate pain of it go away, even if was only for a little while. She would have to go back to those memories afterwards.

She went a little farther and then the vision sucked through her.

_A jet of green light flew towards someone and Ron threw himself in front of it. The light turned to ashes and Ginny sent protective flames around Ron causing the ashes to spiral around at someone else. Words echoed__: _

_**The Phoenix rises with the Flame, the Conqueror holds him dear to name.**_

_Harry was yelling now, though what he was saying couldn't be heard, as Ron continued to duel with a faceless man. _

_**To see it end, they both must fight**__._

_Suddenly, Ron held the sword of Excalibur in his hands, as the words continued to echo__._

_**But only after the phoenix takes flight**__ …_

Ginny was pulled from the vision, her breathing heavy. Ron was staring at her in alarm, but she just shook her head. She continued to gently rub Mira's hands in hers. Mira nodded at her.

"I don't know what it means, either."

Ginny smiled. "Well, maybe together, we can figure it out. May I continue?"

Mira nodded and closed her eyes, still sitting back comfortably against Ron. Ginny took a deep breath before she focused on Mira's eyes again and tried to work her way back into her mind. Her telepathy skills only allowed her to reach so far. Ginny found herself struggling against mental barriers that she knew Mira had no idea she had even built. Then it was like before and she was pulled inside before she could react:

_Words echoed first:_

_**Seventh in seven burns of flame and fire, for evil is at fault.**_

_Ginny was lying down on her back with Harry shaking her awake. _

_**What started down in the Chamber has yet to see its end as evil resides in both the Flame and the Conqueror**__._

_Voldemort's red eyes filled her view and his snake-like face held a huge smile. The Cruciatus Curse came down and Ginny was writhing on the floor as Tom told her how evil she was and how much no one wanted her. _

_**Through evil, the Flame lost innocence and through the Conqueror, the last of their innocence is shattered together at the beginning of the eighth month.**_

_Dangerous and rotten images, ones Ginny had seen at eleven, flashed through her mind, over and over until it stopped and showed Harry kissing her. _

_**Temper and love is what fuels them and is needed in the beginning, in the end, and to move on.**_

_Ginny held a raven-haired child in her arms. _

_**Twelve times will they show the Dark Lord that it is love that conquers all.**_

_A white light erupted around Voldemort and he was screaming_.

Ginny was yanked back to the present, her heart pounding this time. The vision had been like clips of her own life. She raised a trembling hand to her forehead.

"Gin?"

She shook her head for a minute. "I'm fine, Ron … I just … it was hard to re-live it, to see … was that parts of my future?"

Mira reached forward now and placed her hand on Ginny's cheek. "The Flame … you are the most important."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Most important?"

Mira nodded. "It is you, only you, have suffered under the hands of the Dark Lord as much as the Conqueror. The Phoenix only got a taste, but you … you understand the true nature of pure evil. It is you that understand as much as the Conqueror himself."

Ginny closed her eyes for a moment, listening to the words. She did understand it, or she had at one time. It wasn't something she really wanted to think about. "I know."

Mira smiled now. "There is one more, you know."

Ginny smiled and reached for Mira's hands again. "I know. Are you ready for this?"

Mira nodded. "You're not hurting me."

Ginny took that to mean yes and smiled warmly. "There's only one more prophecy, right?"

"Yes."

Ginny nodded and started to concentrate again but this time she was sucked into the vision before she could properly prepare herself.

_Bellatrix was grinning an evil smile as Voldemort slipped his hand into hers, an expression on his face of one who is happy of his possessions. _

_**His right hand will fall first, the only one he ever loved.**_

_Sirius stepped forward now, his wand raised and a jet of green light flew towards Bellatrix, knocking her back. The shock and sudden grief ran over Voldemort's face. _

_**The Flame's Guardian shall be the one to destroy her. Her death shall make Him grieve, make Him human.**_

_Harry is seen with the sword, and then Voldemort, and then Ron. _

_**The last of His emotions will he let go of to embrace immortal life. He will become a god.**_

_Harry plunges the sword forward – flash of a basilisk. _

_**The Conqueror shall use His Immortality against him. **_

_A glowing ruby around Ginny's neck and a glowing Celtic Cross around Harry's. _

_**The Conqueror will have power that He will know not, and the Flame will come to the aid of the Conqueror with an ancient gift, an ancient power.**_

_Harry was lying on the stone floor of Chamber, pale, eyes staring ahead. Voldemort lay next to him, the same._

_**Neither can live while the other survives … Immortal life and He will die.**_

_Harry stood up, pale as death and a ruby-encrusted sword glistened in his hands._

_The Chamber vanished and became a pretty little townhouse. The house had blue shutters and a nice big front porch.__She had dark red hair, so dark that it was almost the colour of blood. Her eyes were dark as well, black and gleaming, with an almost violet colour to them. She was small, and only six years old. She had spent the day at the zoo with her best friend, Anna, and she couldn't wait to go inside and tell her parents all about it. She waved goodbye to Anna's mum, who saw the figure wave from the upstairs window as she stepped inside the house. She closed the front door behind her and watched as they drove away._

"_Mum!" She called out, skipping down the hall and into the kitchen. She couldn't wait to tell them of her adventures. She was practically bursting. "Mum, guess what?" When she didn't hear anything she headed upstairs. "Dad, Mum, where are you?" She called out, pushing open the bedroom door._

_Her dark eyes went glassy with shock as she stared at the bodies. Blood was everywhere. There was broken glass on the floor. The bed and the curtains were splattered in the deep dark red. The smell of death reeked throughout the room, but the little girl didn't notice._

"_Mum," she whimpered, crawling forward and sliding in the blood. It was when she leaned over her father, leaving a bloody handprint on his shirt as his eyes stared blankly up at her, that she started to scream._

_A cold, long fingered hand clamped over her mouth. "Now, now, little lamb, no need for that."_

_She turned to look at him, covered in blood, tears rolling down her cheeks. He was dressed in a long black cloak, his eyes were a gleaming red. His snake-like nose made him look monstrous, and she whimpered again._

_Voldemort shook his head. "No, little lamb. I am Lord Voldemort, and I've got big plans for you, my dear Mira." When he smiled at her, she screamed. Then, when the syringe pressed into her arm, she went completely silent as she hit the ground._

_When she woke up, she realized that she was chained to the floor. There was a wall of fire around her. She screamed instantly, calling out for her mother and father. The flames disappeared, and the man with the snake-like nose stepped forward. His eyes were gleaming as he waved his wand and the chains vanished. He picked her up by her hair and tossed her across the room._

"_I don't tolerate screaming, young Mira."_

_She whimpered as she cradled her arm and tried to crawl away. She let out another loud shriek when he stepped on her hand._

"_Not a sound, or I'll really make you feel the pain, do you understand?"_

_She had only nodded, tears pouring down her cheeks as her bottom lip quivered up at him._

_Voldemort smiled then. "Good, little lamb. Now come with me, there's something I need for you to do. If you don't do what I ask … well … Crucio."_

_Her screams echoed off the dungeon walls and Voldemort smirked, right before everything went black_.

Ginny was physically thrown across the room as she yanked herself out of that vision. Mira was pale now and Ginny could see that she was fighting against Ron's grip.

"Let her go, Ron."

Ron let go and she crashed to the floor on her hands. Mira's entire body was shaking as Ginny reached forward and placed her hand on her cheek. The warmth and the feel of love zipped through her, just as King and Leila ran into the room.

"What happened?" King demanded. "All of the sudden, we heard this horrified scream!"

Mira was still trembling, but she nodded at Ginny before she ran right into King's arms. He scooped her up and covered her tiny face and hands in kisses.

Ginny led Ron out of the room and took a seat in the kitchen to bury her face in her hands.

"What happened? All of the sudden, she just started going crazy in my arms and screaming. What did you see?"

Ginny's eyes met Ron's and she shook her head. "She's suffered so much. I don't even know what I can do, if anything at all. It's something she has to work through on her own, or maybe with a qualified Mind Healer."

Ron nodded his face pale. "I know that. Did you see the prophecies?"

"Yes."

"And?"

She sighed. "It's nothing that we didn't already know. It was flashes; that was all." She placed a hand over her aching head. "It's hard to decipher dream from reality at the moment."

King and Leila stepped into the room.

"Ginny, what happened in there?" Leila asked.

"He hurt her so much." Ginny murmured. "Cages of fire, tossing her against walls, stepping on her fingers, watching her crawl through her parents blood … the Cruciatus. How can she ever learn to get past that?"

King was pale now as he took a seat. "We'll help her get past it."

"There's nothing I can do to heal that, King. Only you and Leila can heal that pain through your love for her. Maybe, after a while, a Mind Healer could help. All I could heal was the surface pain."

Leila nodded. "That's what I had a feeling you were going to say. Did you at least get a look at her visions?"

Ginny nodded. "I did. It's hard to decipher them now but … the sword will be important, among other things. I should probably tell Dumbledore right away."

"Yes, you two return to school." King replied. "Thanks again, Ginny, for trying."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

Ron turned around and nodded at them both. "I uh, I'd like to maybe come see Mira from time to time, if you don't mind."

King smiled. "She means a lot to you and I know you mean a lot to her. Leila and I were actually talking … well … would you like to be her godfather?"

Ron looked slightly taken aback by the question but he grinned. "Yeah, I would."

Leila smiled. "Good. Come over whenever you like."

Ron grinned back at them. "Thanks." Then, he stepped into the fireplace with his sister.


	20. The Second Battle of Hogsmeade

Chapter XX – The Second Battle of Hogsmeade

**Chapter XX – The Second Battle of Hogsmeade**

**Ginny** and Ron came out of Dumbledore's office just as he was rushing towards the door. He turned at the noise and he nodded.

"Good, both of you can come."

"Sir, what's going on?" Ron asked.

Dumbledore nodded towards the window. "The village of Hogsmeade is being attacked from the front gates onwards. I need every able-bodied Order member out there, that includes the DA."

Ginny nodded, hurrying out after Dumbledore. She ran into Harry in the hall who was instructing the DA members to stay together and to stun whenever they could. She grabbed his arm and he smiled at her before he continued giving them instructions.

"Harry?" She whispered as the members started to head outside.

Harry pulled her close to him for a long kiss. "I love you."

Then, she watched as he hurried off into the night. Ginny held her wand out and she followed everyone out in the battle. It was all so sudden! She knew that the Order hadn't been expecting the attack. She had been so busy trying to see further into Mira's mind that she hadn't even managed to get an inkling of a possible attack. She shook the thoughts from her head. Why was she blaming herself? There was no way she could have known what was coming.

Death Eaters littered the streets. It was obviously a joy-ride to them as they tortured near-by residents. There were already people lying bleeding on the ground. Ginny hurried towards Rosmerta, who was bleeding from her side and she fell to the ground before her.

"Rosmerta, where does it hurt?"

When Rosmerta pointed, Ginny immediately began to work at stopping the blood flow. Using her wand, she could see that it looked like a knife wound of a sort. The stabbing had been brutal and cut upwards. Her kidneys were definitely in jeopardy if she didn't get real help soon. She stunned the Death Eater coming towards her and carefully ripped her shirt to wrap Rosmerta's side up. It was going to have to do for now. She made a portkey out of a nearby rock and placed it in Rosmerta's hands.

Madam Pomfrey would take care of her.

Then, Ginny hurried back into the battle.

**Harry** wasn't sure who he was looking for but he found himself searching. Maybe he was hoping that Voldemort would show up and get this thing over with, but he already knew that it wasn't going to happen. This was a raid or a fun-time for the Death Eaters. Voldemort was not here. He stunned a Death Eater walking towards him before he watched in horror as a knife came up, ready to stab Ginny in the back. He charged forward, changing into his wolf form and grabbing the guy by the waist and tumbling down.

Ginny jumped back in alarm and then watched in horror as with a sickening crunch, Harry broke the neck of the man. Her eyes met his as he changed back into himself and he simply nodded and hurried off into the night.

He didn't have time to think about whom he had killed, or what he had just done, because in seconds he was dueling with two dark-haired men who were grinning and laughing like hyenas. He dodged spell after spell and found himself dueling back to back with Ron.

"How many do you reckon there is?"

"No clue! But there seems to be quite a fair amount." Harry yelled back as he dodged a Reducto curse and watched as it smashed the building behind him, causing half the wall to crumble in.

He rolled away for a minute and jumped the guy from behind, tackling him to the ground. He pulled the Death Eater's wand out of his hand, and snapped it. He then stunned the Death Eater and tied him up in the corner. Even as he looked around at the chaos that ensued, he couldn't help but smile and think _one down_.

**Ron** had seen Harry tackle the Death Eater to the ground and he had grinned. Leave it to Harry to beat the crap out of the guy in the middle of a good duel, not that he could blame him. He slammed his elbow into someone's gut as he rushed towards Hermione. She was holding her own, dueling three large men that he recognized by their build as Crabbe, Goyle, and Crabbe Senior. He tackled Goyle to the ground and used his fists for a minute before he took his wand and started dueling.

He could hear the spells flying around him, hear the crash of the buildings collapsing and he could see the many people lying on the ground. Ginny was tending to a lot of them in between dueling and he could see that she wasn't the only one trying to help. Out of the corner of his eye, a jet of green light came barreling towards someone and he noticed instantly that it was Lily Potter. He reached forward and yanked her to the ground roughly, just narrowly missing the spell.

Lily shrieked when she fell and then she sighed, "Thank you, Ron!"

He grinned. "Be more careful!"

He watched her nod before she stood up and jumped back into the battle alongside her husband. Most of the Order had been called in to help fight and he could see a great amount of them were there and ready to go. He dodged a Reducto spell just as Duna sent some purple light thing towards the Death Eater behind him that caused him to howl in pain.

It was all slow motion after that and blurred as he turned around to fight whoever was coming at him next.

**Hermione** had seen Ron fighting and she kept an eye on him. She knew that he wasn't about to be kidnapped again but the fear was there. She crashed to the ground at the impact of someone crashing into her and she grinned up at Harry.

"Killing Curse," he muttered. "Stop watching Ron, he'll be fine!"

Then he was up and running back into the battle.

Hermione crawled to her feet, nodding at the advice. Harry was right. She was going to get herself killed if she didn't focus on what she was doing. Her eyes met that of Lucius Malfoy for a moment but she could see that he was busy dueling with James. She heard a shout of fear and rushed towards the sound.

Orla Quirke, a small Ravenclaw had lost her wand and she was beating at the man who held her with her fists. Hermione knew she was a good fighter but against a grown man, without her wand she was helpless. Hermione pointed her wand up at the Death Eater to stop him but not before Orla hit the ground with a sickening crunch, blood gushing from the wound on her head.

The Death Eater grinned at her, the upturn of his masked face made Hermione's blood run cold as she began to duel with him. She dodged as many spells as she sent them back but he was clever. Jets of purple and red light barreled towards her but she avoided them with every step and finally managed a good curse his way. He flew back into the building behind him. The damage to the building was so great from the battle that the impact caused the building to collapse and Hermione hurried off in another direction.

**James** had been dueling with Malfoy for most of the battle. The anger he had built up towards the man over how he had treated his one son, fueled him. He dodged spell after spell and he knew that he was making the man angry but he didn't care. When he spotted Wormtail dueling with Lily, his blood froze but it was long enough for the curse to rip into his side as he collapsed to the ground.

Malfoy grinned at him. "Ooh, good shot."

James glared up at him. "Reducto!"

Malfoy screamed as his right arm reduced to ash and his wand fell to the ground. James crawled towards his wand, snapping it in two.

"There's more where that came from."

Malfoy was still screaming on the ground as James started to make his way towards Lily. He had one hand on his wound and the other on his wand hoping to Merlin that the bleeding would stop soon. He was half-way to Lily when Ginny reached him and made him stop.

"James Potter! What are you doing?"

"Lily … Wormtail!"

Ginny nodded. "Lily can take of herself." She removed his hand from the wound and placed her hand over it. It wasn't bad as the curse had obviously just grazed him so she healed the cut quickly. "You're lucky. I don't want to see you on the ground again."

James grinned at her. "Understood."

He stood up, placing a hand over his now only slightly tender wound. He could have done that … if he had thought about it. He shook the thoughts from his head and hurried in Lily's direction. He wanted a piece of that rat himself!

**Lily** blocked everything Peter threw her way, rolling and dodging when she didn't have time to block. His eyes were focused and the silver hand that held his wand glistened in the sun set. She still couldn't believe that this was Peter, the man who used to always be over for dinner, the man who had stuttered and blushed whenever she spoke to him.

"Why did you do it?" She found herself calling out.

It was enough to startle him and he was almost hit with a stunning curse. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" Lily called out. "Why did you join him? We would have protected you, Peter. You were our friend."

Peter shrugged as his eyes raked over her. "I had my reasons. You didn't want me anyway. I was an inconvenience to you."

Lily shook her head as she dodged another curse. "No, you weren't. You were a Marauder and one of our best friends."

"Not to them, Lily, to you! Do you remember that night when you were patrolling and all the lights went out? Someone had run their hand up your skirt; you thought it was James, scolding him about it. I only wanted to touch you, Lily. You were the only girl who was ever nice to me."

Lily shuddered at the memory. "Well, maybe there was a reason why that was."

Peter grinned maliciously. "Yeah, there was. I was the nothing that hung around the likes of the _handsome_ ones. How do you think that made me feel? The Dark Lord promised to make me a god."

"Well, it doesn't look like he keeps his promises, Peter." James' fist hit Peter in the nose as he tumbled down to the ground. "Looks like you made the right choice though, as you don't keep yours either."

Peter paled as he began to crawl backwards. "J-J-James."

James grinned. "Oh, remember me, do you?" He kicked him in the leg, his wand pointed at his heart.

Lily grabbed her husband's arm. "James, don't … he's not even worth it."

A huge explosion caused Lily to throw herself into James' arms and a loud high-pitched scream had them both looking down as flames engulfed Peter. James swore and dragged Peter out from the explosion, using a water spell to put out the flames.

Peter was panting when the flames vanished, burns over his entire body. "W-w-why?"

James shrugged. "Because I want to do it."

"James," Lily murmured.

James spit on him just as Ron bolted forward. "That stupid rat! You're just going to let him live!"

James grabbed Ron's arms, holding him back. "Yeah, I'm going to let him live. Because I don't want to sink to his level, if I can help myself."

A sickening crunch was heard from behind them and they turned to see Sirius standing on Peter's hand. "The bastard thought he'd hit you in the back." He ground his feet into his hand as Peter shrieked. "I figured it wasn't a good plan."

James took Peter's wand and snapped it in two. "You really are a bastard, Peter."

He ducked at the sound of an explosion and pulled Lily down with him as Ron and Sirius dived in the other direction. When they stood back up, Peter was dead.

Sirius exhaled slowly. "I won't say he didn't have it coming."

Ron nodded. "Yeah."

Then the four of them separated and headed off to help fight the rest of the battle.

**Harry** was still fighting Macnair. He had been dueling him alone for the last twenty minutes. The man may have been old, but he was skilled. He dodged curse after curse until Harry couldn't fire anything. Harry ducked behind a sign as another curse hurtled towards him. He gasped when it grazed his leg and the pain zipped upwards.

Harry fell to the ground, sliding on his stomach as he stunned Macnair. Ginny fell to the ground next to him.

"You're hurt?"

He nodded. "It only grazed me. I'm alright. You?"

Ginny's chocolate brown eyes met his. She had cut down her right cheek but she nodded. "I'm fine. The battle seems to be dying down."

Harry grabbed her, rolling her under him as they dodged another curse. "Don't speak too soon. Are you sure you're alright?"

Ginny kissed his cheek before she pushed him up. "I'm fine. Go!"

Harry watched her dive out of the way of another crash before he headed in the opposite direction.

The battle didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon. By now the sun had set. What should have been darkness was broken as light flew everywhere from the force of the spells. It was intense and Harry ducked behind a pillar to avoid a purple jet of light. Arms grabbed him desperately and he turned to see Angelina there.

"Angie, are you alright?"

She shook her head, pointing to her shoulder. Blood was oozing out of her left shoulder and he could see that it was almost completely out of its socket. He reached forward and when she nodded, he yanked it back into her place. Her scream was muffled by the explosion.

"Thanks." Her wand was steady when she stood up again. "I couldn't duel like that."

Harry grinned. "Next time, be more careful, or Fred will kill me."

Angelina grinned. "Got it."

He watched her hurry off into the night and spotted Remus ducking behind the pillar next to him. Harry crawled over there. "What's with all the explosions?" He yelled.

Remus shrugged. "I'm not sure! They seem to have adopted some sort of spell similar to muggle dynamite! Entire buildings are being blown apart!"

Harry nodded and stunned a Death Eater that ran by as another explosion reverberated behind them. The two of them rolled out of the way to avoid being crushed just as Disapparating sounds echoed around them.

Remus stood up, his hand on Harry's arm. "They're gone."

Groans could be heard as Order members and DA members pulled themselves out from their hiding places. James hurried over to stand next to them, grabbing Harry's arm.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." But as he looked around he knew that he had been very lucky. Bodies were strewn all over the street. He could see some of them disappearing with portkeys after Ginny tended to them.

Ron stepped up next to him. "How many do you reckon were innocent bystanders?"

James let out a deep breath. "A good portion of them. I'm going to start a body count."

Harry nodded. "I'll help."

"Harry-"

"No, Da, I'll help."

James didn't argue with that look of quiet stubbornness so he only nodded.

Ron followed them and started to help.

It was like nothing Harry had ever seen before. It was harder than he imagined, ducking down next to the bodies and seeing if they were dead or alive. It felt like it wasn't real. It felt as if … as if it were a cruel dream, especially when he found people he knew.

Ron was going through the same thing, especially when he came across Hermione. She was bleeding profusely from her left side but she seemed to be okay otherwise. He kissed her softly and squeezed her hand before he sent her to Madam Pomfrey.

Many people were hurt, Hermione only one of them. Demelza had suffered a serious head wound, as had Parvati. Most people had some-what minor injuries, but overall, twenty people had been hurt badly enough in the battle to be in the hospital wing.

In the end, twenty-one people had been killed helping fight; ten villagers had fallen during the initial attack. Not to mention the fact that the village of Hogsmeade was almost completely destroyed.

When they returned to the school, all of them were solemn. They met in the Room of Requirement first, as Dumbledore stared around at them all, his eyes sad and hard.

"We lost twenty-one good people today. Not because they weren't prepared, not because they didn't know how to fight, but because they were unlucky enough to cross paths with the Death Eaters. Some of these people were students, friends, and some of them were long standing members of the Order." His voice stuttered a bit here. "I would like us all to take a moment of silence for those who fell tonight. In honour of their memory, we will continue to fight. Tracy Davis, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Dominique St. Clair, Victoria Frobisher, Theodore Nott, Dennis Creevey, Morag MacDougall, Andrea Donald, Su Li, Ernest Macmillan, Owen Cauldwell, Laura Madley, Rose Zeller, Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones, Orla Quirke, Sturgis Podmore, Emmeline Vance, Jed, and Matata."

Harry's hand gripped Ginny's tightly as he heard Dana Anderson sobbing quietly from behind them. She and Ted had been engaged to be married.

Dumbledore nodded now. "We will miss all of them greatly, but we will continue this fight with them in our hearts and minds."

Ginny stood up now, her hand still in Harry's. "Sir, I think that there's something else we have to talk about tonight."

Dumbledore nodded. "If you think it is wise, Miss Weasley, then you may explain it."

Ginny nodded. "Today, before the battle, I went to see Mira to see if I could get a better explanation of the prophecies. I didn't decipher much. Flashes of my past and maybe of what will happen, but I can't know that for certain, so I don't want to repeat it. I did learn that I am indeed the Flame, Harry is the Conqueror, and that Ron is the Phoenix. But two other people came to light. The Right Hand, is not our side of the battle. Voldemort's right hand seems to be Bellatrix Lestrange."

Sirius gasped. "_The only one he ever loved_, Bella?"

"Apparently. Voldemort doesn't understand love, that we know, but from what I do understand the two of them share something. There is a bond there."

"So when the prophecy states that _his right and will fall first_, it means what?" Lily asked. "Someone is going to kill Bella and it will cause Voldemort to grieve greatly?"

"_The Flame's Guardian shall be the one to destroy her_" Bill murmured. "I remember that, who is your Guardian, Firefly?"

Ginny grinned at this. "Sirius."

Sirius' eyes widened. "I'm the Flame's Guardian?"

Ginny nodded. "Apparently, yes."

Dumbledore smiled now. "That makes sense. Sirius, you and Ginny bonded instantly when you met. The two of you love each other in a way that you love no one else. Sirius treats Ginny like a goddaughter and a best friend and Ginny looks to him the same. This bond has only strengthened over time, especially when Ginny was made godmother to his first child. In a way, Sirius you have become the guardian of her in an emotional way. Not the role that Arthur plays, but I would say one that makes your relationship stronger."

Ginny smiled. "Well, I have said he's one of my favourite brothers, and most definitely one of the more annoying ones."

Bill laughed. "But I'm still your number one favourite." He pulled her close to kiss her forehead. "Don't lie, it will hurt my ego."

Ginny hugged him tightly. "You are, and you know it."

"So if Sirius is her Guardian, per say, what does that mean exactly?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore shrugged. "That, I do not know. All I know is what the prophecy seems to have stated. There isn't much else I can say or do in that area."

Sirius grinned. "Well, Gorgeous, you hear that? Looks like as your Guardian I can boss you around and stuff. So first rule – no more pranks on me!"

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. "We'll see."

Dumbledore nodded. "Well, at least now we know a little bit more of what's coming. Miss Weasley, as one of the top students in the new medical course and because of your extraordinary work out in the field today, I believe Madam Pomfrey would like your help in the infirmary. We need to get our patients back up on their feet. I will leave it to the Heads of the Houses to tell each house those who have fallen, and I'll begin writing to their families."

Harry watched as Dumbledore headed out of the room. He gently clasped Ginny's hand again, pulling her close. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, snuggling close for a moment. "I'm alright. I should go see if I can do anything for Dana."

He nodded. "Alright." He kissed her softly, savouring the kiss for a moment. "I love you."

Ginny smiled. "I love you, too."

He watched her go, happy he had enjoyed the small moment with her. He didn't feel as empty inside now. Empty and numb was all he had felt when he had done the body count. He looked over when an arm draped around his shoulder.

"None of this is your fault. I don't want you thinking that. This was simply a joy-ride mission to cause trouble, and it worked." James replied.

Lily stepped up next to them, pulling Harry into her arms. "We're so proud of you. You fought wonderfully out there today." Harry kept his face buried in his mum's neck, inhaling her scent. "We love you."

He nodded slightly but he didn't speak. Finally after a few minutes, he pulled back and looked at his parents. "Would I be completely stupid or childish if I asked you to stay here for a while?"

James grinned and kissed his son's forehead. "Not at all." He wrapped his wife and his son up in his arms and he just held on tight.

**Draco** watched them from the other end of the room as Delilah snuggled in his arms. He knew that he would be welcome in their family hug in a second but he stayed where he was. The battle had been intense and he hadn't seen much of anyone, until the end. He had stayed at Delilah's side the entire time, even when they had come face to face with his mother.

"_So this is her?" Narcissa's voice echoed in the darkness. "Your father never told me how pretty she was. It's no wonder he went after your mother."_

_Delilah's hand had tightened instantly on her wand. "My mother was amazing."_

_Narcissa smiled. "If she would have just shagged him, he wouldn't have had to kill her. Draco knows that. Lucius doesn't ask for much, does he? Do you know that Pansy is having your child, Draco? Lucius was angry when he found out that you still refuse to marry her."_

_Draco shrugged. "Well, we both know the baby belongs to Father, so get back to reality, if you even know what that is anymore. Are you really going to fight me tonight?"_

_Narcissa shrugged. "If I have to. I only want what's best for you and Lucius always knows what's best."_

"_No he doesn't, Mother. If you would think on your own for once, rather than needing his constant reassurance, you would see that!" Draco exclaimed._

_Delilah's hand had slid into his as a huge explosion blocked them from Narcissa's view. "Let's get out of here. It's not time, you can't duel your mother."_

_Draco had only nodded as she had pulled him away, and further into the battle._

Draco was pulled out of his memory by the feel of her lips on his. He sank into the kiss, his arms wrapping tightly around her. "I love you."

Delilah nodded, snuggling closer. "I love you too. Let's go somewhere, private. I want to … I want to show you how much I love you."

Draco nodded as he led her from the room. His eyes met James' as he left and he grinned when he saw James' lips curve into a knowing smile before he winked at him. They found a guestroom near by and properly locked and sealed the door before they reached for each other. As soon as she touched him, he was lost in her. She was what he needed. She was all he ever needed. With those thoughts on his mind, he carried her over to the bed and immersed himself in nothing but Delilah.

**Ron** sat by Hermione's bedside, his hand in hers. Madam Pomfrey had assured him that she was doing to be fine. She had two broken ribs and a damaged kidney but she would be all patched up by morning. The potion that was making her sleep was also healing her. He looked up at the sound behind him and was surprised to see Hermione's parents there. He had never actually met them, only a polite hello and goodbye when he saw them at the train station.

"Is she alright?" Rick Granger demanded, his eyes going to the bloody bandages.

Irene Granger grabbed his hand and nodded. "That nurse said she was."

Ron stood up, his hand still in hers. "She'll be alright, yes."

"Who are you?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Ron Weasley, sir, I'm your daughter's fiancé."

Mrs. Granger gasped in surprise. "Oh Rick! She's engaged!"

Mr. Granger nodded. "So I see. She mentioned you of course, Ron; I just didn't realize it was so serious."

Ron nodded. "Well, it is, sir."

"Then congratulations."

Ron watched as the two of them took seats on the opposite side of her bed. Mr. Granger kissed her hand and Mrs. Granger gently brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"She looks wonderful, Rick, happy and beautiful; even though she's hurt."

"I know, Rennie, I can see it." Mr. Granger replied. He turned his attention to Ron now. "I love my daughter very much, Ron, and I may not know how to show it too often. I know it hurts her because I don't show it, but, I do love her. I hope that you can take better care of her than we did."

Ron was surprised by the words he had heard. He knew of course that the Grangers had treated Hermione not so well but he hadn't expected those words to actually come out of the man's mouth. "I love her too, sir, and I'll take of her when she lets me."

Mrs. Granger laughed. "She always was fiercely independent. Even as a baby. She hardly let us do anything. I suppose we took advantage of that."

Mr. Granger nodded. "Aye." He stood up and kissed his daughter's forehead. "You take care of her and tell her we love her. We'll be in touch."

Mrs. Granger kissed her daughter's forehead as well before they both strolled out of the room.

Ron only nodded. He knew that the words would make Hermione feel better when she woke up, especially since they had come to visit. But he didn't understand why they weren't staying until she woke up. It was probably best that he didn't ask because at the moment, he respected the fact that they had even showed up. They hadn't shown up when Hermione had been petrified in the hospital for over a month, so it meant something that they showed up now.

He closed his eyes, holding his fiancée's hand in his and he waited for morning.

**Hermione** moaned at the feel of the lights on her eyes and they fluttered open. She grinned when she saw Ron slumped over in the chair next to her. She reached out to squeeze his hand and he jumped awake.

"Mione!" He leaned over to kiss her softly. "How do you feel?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm alright, a little tender on my side. How are you? Were you hurt?"

Ron shook his head. "No, I was fine. You broke two ribs but Madam Pomfrey says you should have healed well over night. I'll go get her."

"Ron, wait!"

He turned at her voice and sat back down, her hand in his. "Sure."

She reached up to place her hand on his cheek and she smiled. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

Ron smiled and kissed her hand. "I love you, too. Now let me take care of you."

Hermione only grinned as she watched him hurry off. They had to talk about their future soon because Hermione had big plans for him. With a soft smile on her face, she drifted off to sleep again.


	21. What Comes Next

Chapter XXI – What Comes Next

**Chapter XXI – What Comes Next**

**Ginny** had seen Dana rush past her and up the stairs a few evenings later, tears in her eyes. She sighed as her eyes met Colin's from across the room. "I don't know what else to do for her."

Colin shrugged as he watched Demelza twist a piece of her hair around her finger as she read her textbook. She was curled up in the armchair across from him and seemed to be lost in thought though he knew she was listening to every word. "No clue, Gin. It's rough." He looked over at her. "We're all suffering. Mum and Dad have been a wreck."

Ginny scooted closer to her friend and cuddled him into her arms. "I can't believe that Dennis is gone. I'm so sorry, sweetie."

Colin held her close, keeping his face buried in her neck. "I know. It all seems so unreal. He was only fourteen."

Ginny rubbed her hands up and down her friend's back. "He was so brave, Colin."

Colin nodded as he hugged her tighter. "I've been trying not to think about it. All those people … Dana is not the only one who is aching inside. She loved Ted so much!"

Ginny kissed her friend's cheek. "Colin, honey, you have to let it go. You've been strong now for everyone and for your parents when they came to the school to get … to get Dennis' body but now … you can't keep holding it in like this."

Demelza dropped her textbook and sat on the other side of Colin, cuddling close. "Listen to Ginny, Colin."

He shrugged and wrapped his other arm around his girlfriend so that they were both cuddled on each side of him. "It hasn't hit me yet. I know he's gone but I just … I don't feel it."

Ginny's eyes met Demelza's. "We'll be here when you need us."

Colin kissed her cheek. "I know. But I think there's someone else you should be worrying about."

Ginny gave him a puzzled look. "Who?"

"Harry. I heard him telling Seamus this morning that at least he didn't kill anybody."

Ginny paled. "Oh my god, I didn't even … I've been so wrapped up in helping Madam Pomfrey with everything, making sure that you and Dana were alright and … everyone and … I haven't even spoken to Harry."

Demelza smiled. "So, go knock some sense into him. I bet he's brooding."

Colin nodded. "I'll be fine."

Ginny leaned over to kiss his cheek again. "If you need anything-"

Colin rolled his eyes. "I know where to find you."

Ginny grinned as she hurried up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. She knocked but there was no answer so she stepped inside just as Dean came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Ginny blushed. "Er, sorry."

Dean shrugged. "No problem. If you're looking for Harry, I haven't seen him."

Ginny's eyes fell to the trunk. "I think I know where he's at. Thanks, Dean."

Dean nodded at her as he grabbed a pair of jeans and headed back into the bathroom whistling. Ginny opened Harry's trunk, using the spare key he had given her, and stepped inside. She pulled the lid closed behind her and headed down the stairs. She found Harry curled up in an armchair with a book open in his lap. She made her way over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind and kissing his ear.

"Anything good?"

Harry leaned back against her as she pressed tiny little kisses down his neck. "Yeah, but this is better." He tugged her around and into his lap, tossing his book aside. "I missed you."

Ginny snuggled into him, her head resting over his heart. "I missed you too. I'm sorry that I haven't been around much."

"No, no, it's fine. I know that Dana and Colin needed you, and I know that Madam Pomfrey needed you. Ron and Hermione have been … you were helping a lot of people. It's fine."

Ginny shook her head no as she cupped his face in her hands. "It's not fine, Harry. That Death Eater was going to stab me and you broke his neck. I can still hear the crunching sound."

Harry's arms tightened around her. "I've never … I don't think anyone else knows that I killed him. I mean … Seamus knows. I tossed it in his face because I was angry, it just came out. Maybe others know … I don't know."

"Harry, I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself. I don't know what it's like to kill another person, and I don't want to know, but … you saved my life."

"I still … in my wolf form it's different. I mean, you know, it's like the animal takes over to a certain extent. But it doesn't make … I killed a man."

"No, you killed a Death Eater."

"He was still human!" Harry exclaimed, dragging his fingers through his hair.

Ginny shook her head. "Not the way I see it. He was going to kill me without a thought. You saved my life, Harry, it was self-defense."

"Maybe … but I just …"

"More people are going to die, Harry. It's not something I want to think about, but it's true. I'm not saying that what you did was right, because its not, but it happened so fast … there was nothing you could have done."

Harry buried his face in the crook of her neck, his breath hot on her skin. "I know, it doesn't make it any better."

Ginny slipped her fingers into his hair and held his head to her. "I love you. Nothing you ever do will stop me from loving you."

He nodded, turning his head to capture her lips in his. Ginny's hands fisted in his hair when he deepened the kiss and all she could do was moan as his hands raked over her back. He didn't speak; he just used his mouth to portray how he felt. Ginny only held on tight as he brought her over the edge again and again with his mouth and hands alone. When his hand slid up her thigh to rest on her dragon as he tugged at buttons and snaps she pulled his shirt open.

When he covered her with his hands she was lost in him and by his fevered touch, she knew he was just as lost in her.

**Harry's** breathing was heavy as he lay on top of her, sweaty and breathless. Ginny's hands were still sliding up and down his back and he nibbled gently at her neck.

"When did we end up on the floor?"

She giggled. "I don't know, somewhere in between it all." She kissed him softly. "Do you feel any better?"

Harry rolled over, pulling her with him and summoning a blanket from the bed in the other room. He wrapped it around them and snuggled close with her. "I feel better, yeah." When she grinned he kissed her nose. "I love you, Gin."

Ginny smiled and snuggled close so that her head was resting over his heart. "I know you do. I love you too."

They just stayed like that for a few minutes, holding each other close under the warm blankets. Finally, Harry spoke up.

"I've been thinking a lot about us and about … our wedding."

Ginny turned to look up at him and kissed his chin. "Yeah? Have you come up with something interesting that you want to happen at the wedding?"

He shook his head. "Gin … this battle just proved that … maybe we should wait."

Ginny sat up, the blanket pooling at her waist as her eyes hardened. "No."

Harry's eyes met hers and he reached up to tug on one of her curls. "Ginny, you know that I love you, but this … how can I … we should wait until after Voldemort's gone."

"No, I won't wait, Harry."

"Why are you so determined to marry me now, why can't we wait?"

Ginny glared at him. "What if destroying Voldemort doesn't happen for years, Harry? Do you want to wait five or ten years to marry me?"

"No, but I –"

"Harry, I've got the perfect dress and your mum and my mum have planned so much. Don't you want to marry me?"

"Of course I do, Gin but that's not the –"

"Lily told me this would happen. She was worried that you would do this."

Harry's eyes hardened. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ginny shrugged. "Exactly what you're doing! Did you know that James tried to pull the same thing with her? No, I won't wait, Harry. I want to marry you and no I'm not going to wait. We've been over this already."

Harry sighed. "It's too dangerous! Hell, Gin, you're not even of age yet! Voldemort will go after you! That Death Eater was heading straight toward you, he didn't even … he wasn't going to use the killing curse on you, he was going to stab you! How do you think that made me feel?"

"Oh! So I'm just supposed to sit back and let you play hero? No, damn it, Harry! I am your fiancée and I can take care of myself! I'm powerful! I'm not saying that I won't get hurt, but you don't know the future! You need me for the end; you need me in more ways than you know! We are NOT going to postpone this wedding!" Ginny exclaimed angrily, her brown eyes were flashing dangerously, but Harry didn't care.

"No, Ginny, we ARE going to postpone this wedding! I want to marry you, but I want the time to be right! I don't want to be looking over my shoulder every damn minute of my life! Why can't you understand that!?"

Ginny scrambled to her feet and got dressed as she spoke to him. "I understand perfectly, Harry, but I think you're wrong. I'm going to continue to plan this wedding and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Harry stood up now, grabbing her arm and spinning her around. "No!"

Ginny ripped her arm out from his grasp tears in her eyes now. "I'm not going to let you ruin this, Harry. You're being ridiculous about it! We're getting married! Lily wants us to get married at Potter Manor in the backyard. I'm making my wedding dress, the perfect dress. I have all of my favourite flowers picked out. You've barely given me anything to work with. You said you don't want to wear robes, and that's fine, you can wear a muggle tux. I even picked it out, since you didn't want to do that. I have my bridesmaids and I have their dresses picked out. We're going to go for sizing next weekend. I know that you haven't picked any groomsmen, or even a best man. I know because Ron's mentioned the fact that he hasn't been asked. I've been doing everything! You proposed to me and it's you who wanted to get married quickly too, I know that for a fact. You've had your doubts and I've pushed them aside! But no more, Harry! I'm not going to wait around for you to get this stupid nobility thing out of your head! It's now or never!"

"So now you're giving me an ultimatum? If I want to marry you I have to do it your way or not at all?" Harry demanded his eyes cold.

Tears rolled down Ginny's cheeks. "No! Have you even listened to a word I said, Harry! You … be a part of this wedding! Help me do something for it! Don't just tell me it's not going to happen! I love you."

Harry's hands fisted at his sides. "Ginny … Voldemort is just …"

"No! Stop thinking about Voldemort, Harry! The longer you put him above your happiness the closer he comes to winning! Don't you see that?!"

He grabbed her and yanked her up against him. "I don't want to lose you."

Ginny's arms twined themselves around his neck as she stood on her toes. "You won't. Do you really think it's going to less painful if we're married or not?"

Harry kissed her very softly before he looked into her eyes. "I love you and no, it would kill me either way." He sighed. "How many groomsmen do I need?"

A smile spread across Ginny's face and she kissed him softly. "Six plus a best man."

Harry sighed and tilted his forehead against hers. "I love you so much. It just … it overwhelms me. I want to marry you, more than anything, but I'm just …"

"I know," she whispered. "Me too. Do you think the fear doesn't hit me at times too? It does. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night, terrified that something is going to happen before we can even get a chance to get married."

Harry kissed her softly, deepening the kiss for just a moment. "It won't. I want to marry you. I want to hear all about our wedding plans. I want to help." He used his thumb to wipe Ginny's tears away. "Just tell me what I need to do?"

Ginny nodded, holding him close. "You need groomsmen, a best man, and you have to figure out what you want them to wear. A tux or wizard robes? Maybe you can work out the reception?"

He nodded and kissed her again. "Anything you want. I'm sorry I was such a prat."

"It's okay, I'm just glad you came to your senses. I don't want to pressure you, Harry, but I don't want you to throw it away because of a lot of 'what if's' either."

"I know. I'm sorry." He kissed her deeply and then gave her a wicked grin. "So, do we get to make up now?"

"We just did," Ginny replied, laughing at the twinkle in his eye.

Harry unbuttoned her shirt slowly and grinned wickedly at her. "Ah, but see, I had something else in mind."

"What's that, Mr. Potter?"

He grinned. "Why don't I show you?"

Ginny smiled at him. "Why don't you?" Then his lips met hers as he dragged her back down to the floor.

**Ginny** stopped at the sixth year girls' dormitory for a moment later on that evening. She could hear Dana's quiet sobs through the door, she pushed it open. She went to her friend and took a seat on the bed.

"Dana?"

Dana shook her head. "Go away, Ginny!"

Ginny took her friend's hand in hers and gasped at the impact of what she felt. "Dana … you're …"

The sobs grew louder as Dana lifted her tear-streaked face up to Ginny's. "I know. I found out the day after the battle. I had suspected that there was a possibility … Madam Pomfrey said everything is well, but I just …"

Ginny pulled her friend into her arms and held her close as she sobbed. "Dana, I know that you're upset but … Ted would want you to be happy. He would want you to take care of yourself."

Dana nodded as she sniffed. "I'm having twins."

Ginny smiled. "I know, I felt both the little heartbeats." She wiped the tears from her friend's eyes and gave her some comfort through her magic. When she felt Dana calm down a bit she smiled. "I'll be here to help you with whatever it is you need."

Dana nodded. "I know. Dumbledore told me if I study hard enough I can write my N.E.W.T.s this year. That way I can raise the babies. Merlin, Ginny, I'm going to be a mother. I don't think I'm ready for something like that."

"You are. Ted left you a gift, Dana. He died fighting but he left a part of himself with you. You'll be a great mum."

She sniffed slightly. "I hope so. I'm due in September."

Ginny grinned. "So, what are you doing to name them?"

Dana laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I don't know." Her eyes fell to the diamond engagement ring on her finger. "But I'll make sure that they know how much of a hero their daddy was."

Ginny smiled. "Good." Then she drew Dana into conversation about the babies, hoping it would help her friend calm down.

**CLAIR CLAIMS TERRORISM IS AT A RISE**

Written by: _Donna Coonts_

_The muggle Prime Minister, Tim Clair, claims that terrorism is on the rise in London's fine streets when the explosion that shook the small government building on 5__th__ Street killed 500 people last night. Minister Scrimgeour claims otherwise._

"_I don't know what to tell the poor bloke," Scrimgeour exclaims. "I can only tell him so much of what is going on, but since he's waging his own war, Merlin only knows how much he believes. With You-Know-Who back and on the rise, the death toll in both the muggle and magical communities is on the rise. The government building on 5__th__ Street was, in itself, a great disaster."_

_When asked to elaborate, Scrimgeour didn't respond. However, Auror MacGregor did have something to say on the matter._

"_Look, the death toll is rising because it's quite clear that the Death Eaters are on a rampage of a sort. It hardly started today. The muggle government building was targeted because of its closeness to Diagon Alley. The explosion blocked half the entrances other than by floo. It's been cut off from muggle London. Five hundred muggles are dead who were simply in the vicinity. I've also been wondering if maybe BEEP happens to be trying to work his way into the muggle government. It would definitely give him an extra arm of power, especially since he failed to get into the Ministry of Magic on his last try. All I can say is that trouble is on the rise and everyone had better watch themselves."_

_Prime Minister Clair is claiming that terrorists are attacking the country. Just who these "terrorists" are is another article all together. In the _London Times_ Clair states:_

"_We cannot allow these deaths to affect us. The collapse of our main highway system was not from faulty construction, it was an outright attack. We are prepared to go to war with these terrorists if it is necessary!"_

_All the prime minister has managed to do is show the muggle community that their politicians don't know what's going on any better than ours do._

**TWO FOUND DEAD OUTSIDE OF SURREY**

Written by: _Adam Sharp_

_Two young women were found brutally beaten and raped outside of Surrey, late last night. The Muggle authorities discovered the bodies, and at the moment, neither the Muggles nor the Aurors are releasing names._

_Auror Potter reports on the incident. "We don't know the names of the women yet, but we do know for a fact that they aren't muggles. I believe that they were American and here on holiday. The work is obviously Death Eaters because of the brutality of the beatings, but we can't prove anything yet. The investigation is on-going."_

_Auror MacGregor didn't have too much to add. "The Muggle authorities are interested in the murders just as much as we are, but they seem to believe these two attacks connect to a series of on going murders in the area. We believe them all to be done by Death Eaters, but getting that point across to the police (Muggle Law enforcers) is a bit hard to do."_

_Well, getting the point across must be done soon because the women who were found are hardly the first ones to be attacked. Turn to pages A3 and A4 for more details._

Bill closed _The Daily Prophet_ and sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Every day the paper was getting worse and worse to read. It made him more aware of the ever increasing dangers coming out after them. His eyes fell on his wife who was busy cutting up grapefruit for breakfast. He wrinkled his nose at the fruit and sighed. She was trying out another new diet.

"Honey, what are you doing?"

Fleur finished cutting up the grapefruit and placed half in front of him. "Making you breakfast. A grapefruit iz a good fruit."

Bill nodded, tugging her down into his lap and wrapping his arms around her. "I love you."

Fleur's eyes softened slightly and she cupped his cheek. "You steel 'ave to eat eet."

He grinned. "I know."

Her eyes fell on the newspaper. "Eet iz only getting worse, isn't eet?"

"Aye." He continued to hold her, glancing up when he recognized Hedwig soar through the window.

Fleur took the letter from her and Hedwig gave a disgusted look at the grapefruit before she flew off.

Bill laughed. "See, even Hedwig doesn't like it?"

Fleur frowned. "I want to stay belle for you, cherié."

"You are incredible. Nothing would ever make me stop loving you."

She kissed his cheek. "Ah, cherié, you steel must eat za fruit."

He laughed and kissed her nose. "Witch." He unfolded the letter and when he realized it was blank he grinned. "Still using our old secrecy charm."

"What?" Fleur asked.

Bill grinned and put the parchment to his lips. "_Nothing is but what is not_." Words began to appear on the page and he grinned.

"What iz eet?" Fleur asked.

Bill smiled. "Ginny loved Shakespeare when she was younger. I don't even remember why, but I got her interested in it. That's a quote from Macbeth, Act One, Scene Three. We've always used it as a charm to open notes and letters we wrote to each other. When I was in school, I used to write home to her all the time. We haven't used it in years though, I mean, not since my Hogwarts days. I wonder what made her decide …?" He shrugged and began to read out loud.

_Dear Bill and Fleur,_

_How are you? I hope everything is going well. I didn't see either of you at the Second Battle of Hogsmeade, so I'm hoping that means you're both alright? Hermione was injured pretty badly, but Madam Pomfrey fixed her right up. It's Harry I'm most worried about … he's brooding. He killed a Death Eater. I don't know if it was intentional at the time, but … the Death Eater in question was coming at me with a knife, ready to stab me in the back. But you know Harry; he's still swimming in guilt at what he did. I can't blame him, but I'm still worried._

_We got into a huge fight today, about us getting married. Mum and Lily have been helping me plan the wedding. It's wonderful, as it helps keep my mind off of the more unpleasantness of what's going on. Anyway, Harry wanted to postpone the wedding, call it off. I knocked some sense into him, don't worry._

_So I'm sure you're wondering why I'm writing, as I usually do have a reason (though sometimes I just love to talk to my favourite brother), the prophecy. My role is … I don't want to write too much of it down, and you do know a great deal behind it, but it's this connection that I have. I was thinking about it today and thought maybe Fleur might understand a bit more of what I was feeling. I've read up on the Veela charm and I know that it can be turned on and off at will. But even for the Veela herself, it can be hard to control, especially when she is around someone she loves. Now, I know Fleur's isn't that strong, since she is only one third Veela but … you see when I'm around Harry my magic tingles. I feel a strong need to be close to him. I'm constantly feeling this pull towards him that's both physical and magical. It's only gotten stronger since we connected mentally before the last mission. I need to know more about it._

_Emma has done her best to help me but even she has said that I've gone far and above her in this stage of my magic. It seems to be a strange connection that Harry and I have. It comes off very passionate and just … intense. As the Flame, I'm not even sure what that could that mean. I don't even know if you two can help, but just writing it out like this helps me a little. It's hard to explore the power we have together as well because it's so … well sexual. We get distracted easily. Dumbledore wants us to train with him over this connection. I'm a little nervous about it, actually._

_But I'm sure everything will go well._

_Nothing much else is happening up here. Everyone is grieving the deaths of those we lost in the battle. One of my friends, Dana Anderson actually found out she's pregnant with twins! She's devastated because her fiancé, Theodore Nott, was killed in the battle. I've been doing my best to comfort her._

_Any news from you two about making me an auntie yet?_

_Well, thanks for reading my rambles._

_Love Always,_

_Ginny (Your Firefly)_

Bill grinned as he placed the letter on the table. "She's something else."

Fleur smiled. "I don't theenk I can 'elp 'er. 'Er connection with 'Arry seems to be very different from what I 'ave. Oui, mine does come 'ere and zere at will but … sometimes eet iz out of control!"

Bill laughed and turned her so that he could kiss her softly. "That's the way it is with them too. Gin's been keeping me updated on her powers since the beginning. If you watch those two … something draws them towards each other, something that has a lot to do with magic and is completely different from what they feel towards each other. The sexual energy does spark. But I don't know what to tell her. Hopefully Dumbledore can help them figure it out."

"Oui." She reached over to pick at the grapefruit, feeding tiny bits of it to her husband and grinning at the grimace on his face. "Eet iz delicious, non?"

Bill smiled. "For the thousandth time, you don't need to diet."

Fleur smiled. "But I 'ave told you, eet iz a known fact zat Veela age very quickly. I do not want to lose my beauty. I must work to maintain eet."

Bill pulled her closer. "I didn't fall in love with just your beauty."

Fleur patted her stomach gently. "You 'ave not noticed zat I 'ave gained weight?"

Bill's eyes fell to the small little bulge in her tummy. It was barely noticeable. "No."

Fleur smiled. "Bill, we are going to 'ave a bébe."

Bill paled. "What?"

"I am pregnant."

Bill shook his head. "No, no this isn't … damn it, Fleur! I told you that I didn't want to start a family like this! Not with the war escalating and …"

Fleur shrugged and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Eet iz fate zat decides zis, not me. The potion does not always work, non? Nor does the Contraceptive Charm. We were careful but zese zings happen. Aren't you just a leetle happy?"

Bill sighed. "Of course I'm happy, I … I want to have a family with you. I'm just scared."

Fleur nodded. "My muzzer told me zat grapefruit iz good to eat when one iz with child."

Bill smiled. "No more complaints from me. I love you." He began to place tiny kisses along her collarbone, tugging the pink jumper she wore over her head.

Fleur's head rolled back, a soft sigh of pleasure escaping her lips. "I only want to look my best. Eet iz bad enough zat zis bébe will make me fat."

"Always," Bill murmured. "You always look amazing. You're the most amazing woman I've ever known. Brilliant, sexy, brave, powerful, temperamental, jealous, gorgeous, incredible, and most of all, you're all mine."

Fleur smiled. "I am 'ardly all zose zings?"

"That and much, much more, my love."

"Non, c'est impossible!"

Bill grinned. "Hardly." He continued to nibble along her neck, moving lower to where her bra was. "C'est la vie. Now, I think that you should stop thinking and let me take you to bed."

"But Bill! We will be late for work!"

"Shh," he murmured. "Mon cherié, do you not trust me?"

Fleur could only nod in pleasure as her husband pulled her down to the floor. "With my life."

Bill grinned down at her, his hand sliding under her skirt. "J'adore tu."

Fleur smiled up at him, her heart in her eyes. "Oui? I love you so. But your Français iz terrible!" She pulled his lips down to hers when he laughed and pushed all other thoughts aside. She just wanted to feel him and lose herself in him. Within seconds, her wish was granted.

**Pansy** paced back and forth in the Hogs Head, impatiently. She was getting round with child now and it was harder for her to hide her bulging stomach. She was six months along and simple glamour charms weren't working so well anymore. People at school were starting to notice the extra weight and talk had started about who the daddy was. Pansy herself had made sure the rumour mill knew it was Draco.

She looked up when the door opened and Lucius came in with Narcissa. She gasped at the sight. Lucius' right arm was completely missing. It just stopped where his shoulder was and it was bandaged at the end.

"Lucius! What happened?"

Lucius grimaced slightly as he took a seat on the bed. "James Potter! I'll get him back for this one. How are you feeling, Pansy?"

Pansy shrugged as she sat down on the bed next to him. "Bigger than a horse. Glamour charms aren't working very well anymore, most of the school has figured out that I'm pregnant. Rumour has it that it belongs to Draco."

Narcissa shook her head. "He knows it's not his. He knows it belongs to his father, as does that whore of his. The plan is not going well."

Lucius shrugged, lifting Pansy's shirt to place his hand over her stomach. "It doesn't matter. This child will serve its purpose, as will you, my sweet."

Pansy sighed and leaned into him as his hand slid further up her shirt. "I only do what is asked of me."

Lucius nodded. "I know. Narcissa, leave us!"

Narcissa glared for a moment before she left the room. She had no idea what Lucius had planned with the child. All she knew was that she wasn't going to let that little witch raise it. She knew that the Dark Lord was very interested in the fact that a newborn pureblood would be coming into existence in such a short time. She did wonder if he had plans for the baby. She didn't want to think about that monster raising the child either. The only thing Narcissa wanted to think about was a way of getting Pansy out of the way. She wanted to raise the child herself, with Lucius. He had mentioned it casually, more than once, and she knew her husband didn't plan on raising the child with his whore. She grinned at the thought.

Pansy Parkinson had been picked as the perfect little pureblood witch, simply because she obeyed when she was told. She was perfect for Draco, if he would only open his eyes. But then Lucius had to start thinking from his other brain. He had definitely ruined that on his own. Narcissa had no plans of letting him ruin the life of this child too.

With that last thought on her mind, she Disapparated on the spot.

**Lily** leaned back in her chair watching as Lyra followed Elizabeth around on the carpet. Elizabeth was crawling everywhere now. Lily couldn't even believe how fast she was growing. Time just seemed to be going so quickly. She looked up when James came into the room rubbing his side. She hadn't known that he had been injured until they had come home that night. Lily had been desperate for him. She wanted him to touch her and to make love to her so that she wouldn't think about Peter, and everything that he had said. She had been furious when she had seen the dried blood and purple of James' ribs.

She smiled up at him now, grinning when he lifted her out of the chair so that she was curled into his arms. "How are you today?"

James shrugged. "I've been better. Ginny did a great job healing my side, but Poppy still told me I'll be tender for a while."

Lily ran her hand along his chest and kissed him. "Better than nothing. Look at the sufferings others went through."

He nodded. "I know."

"James?"

"Yeah?" He asked, tearing his gaze away from his daughters for a moment.

Lily placed his hand over her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

James' eyes widened. "You – really?"

She nodded. "I just found out a few days ago."

"A few … you went into battle!"

Lily placed her hand over James' mouth. "I don't want to hear the lecture. I had only just found out that morning and it didn't cross my mind."

"Lily, what if something had …?"

"Jamie, it didn't." She kissed him softly. "Now say you're happy for us."

James grinned and kissed her. "Of course I'm happy. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

She smiled. "I don't know, but I think it's a boy because I've been craving a lot of dill pickles with peanut butter."

James wrinkled his nose. "That's all you ate when you were pregnant with Harry, and that is so disgusting!"

She laughed. "Which is why I think it's a boy, but I'm not sure."

He grinned. "Well, whatever the baby is, I'm happy."

Lily grinned wickedly at him now. "Oh, another thing, James?"

"Yeah?"

"You're getting a vasectomy. I already booked it at St. Mungo's."

James paled. "What?"

Lily grinned. "Just a wave of the wand, a little snip-snip, and all is safe."

"W-w-why?"

Lily grinned. "Four children is enough. I want to enjoy my grandkids when they come. I don't still want to be having babies."

"A wave of the wand? Snip-snip? Down by my… What if they miss?" James murmured still pale.

Lily laughed. "You'll be fine, be brave, and be still during the procedure."

"What if I flinch?" James asked, half panicked.

"Don't." was Lily's only reply.

James sighed as he buried his face in his wife's neck. "You're lucky I love you so much."

Lily just laughed. "Indeed, I am."

**Petunia** paced impatiently back and forth in Snape's suite of rooms in Hogwarts. She was bored and she was miserable. Snape had made it very clear that she was limited as to where she could go since she was a Muggle. She couldn't be disturbing classes or running into people, namely Harry. She was tired and six months along now, getting bigger by the moment.

She turned when the fireplace lit up and Snape stepped out, dusting himself off. He had a cut down his left cheek and a huge gash in his right arm. Blood dribbled on the carpet as he stepped forward.

"Severus! What happened?"

Snape grabbed a cloth from the counter and gently dabbed at the blood on his arm. He could hardly heal it until he could see it. "The Dark Lord was displeased with the information that I gave him regarding Potter."

Petunia's eyes narrowed. "What, did you lead him on another false trail, is that it?"

Snape sighed. "Pet, I've told you, my work for the Order is to be a double agent. I was once a Death Eater. I'm still one of the Dark Lord's most prized followers. He thinks I'm spying on Dumbledore. The Dark Lord's not stupid, you know. He knows that Potter is planning or plotting something, and he knows about Potter's stupid little fiancée. I managed to convince him that they were chasing some far-fetched myth of him having an immortal spell hidden away in Africa. We're trying to find a way to steal it. The Dark Lord wasn't pleased with that information, but he believed me."

"Was that your reward? A gash here and a cut there?" She demanded angrily.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Hardly. This was a punishment for the Death Eaters lost in the Second Battle of Hogsmeade. How are you feeling?"

She glared at him. "How am I feeling? I'm six months pregnant, almost seven, and I feel really great! I'm trapped here, Severus! There's nothing for me to do here! I'm bored and … I don't like this role you play! I do not want this baby to grow up without a father!"

Snape shook his head, taking her hand in hers. "That won't happen, Petunia. I have no plans of dying."

Petunia sighed. "I don't want our baby to be thrust upon my sister the way _he_ was thrusted upon Vernon and I."

Snape nodded. "You have nothing to worry about, Pet. We will raise our baby. Besides, Potter is a little busy. I heard him telling Draco that his parents are apparently having another baby. Damn Potters, they keep expanding."

Petunia smiled. "Yeah. How-how is Lily?"

Snape glanced at her in surprise. "I'm surprised you care. From what I know she's doing well."

Petunia nodded. "Good. Well, I'm a bit tired. I'll talk to you later. Goodnight."

Snape watched her hurry off into the bedroom, and sighed. He still had no idea where he stood with her. All he knew was that he was going to be a father, and the thought absolutely terrified him.

**As **the month of March hit the castle, Hermione was finally released from the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had insisted on keeping her for over a week since they still weren't sure what kind of spell she had been hit with. But she was perfectly healthy in every way and the sickness and headaches and dizzy spells had long past. Now she was anxious to find Ron.

Ron's eighteenth birthday was today and Hermione had such plans for him that it was making her giddy. Mostly though, she just wanted to find him. She was surprised to find him in their own private common room, books spread out around him, and his quill scratching against the parchment. She snuck behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing a soft kiss to his ear.

He sighed and leaned back into her. "Did you curse Madam Pomfrey?"

Hermione chuckled, grinning when he tugged her into his lap. "No, she let me go."

Ron smiled. "About time. You've been feeling good for ages."

"Did you miss me?" Hermione asked when his eyes met hers.

Ron nodded. "So, so much." His eyes widened when she began to unbutton her blouse. "Mione!"

She laughed. "I've been having the most delicious dreams about you and you were just so far away." She kissed him softly, nibbling her way over to his ear. "I have wonderfully wicked plans for you. Do you mind?"

Ron's hands shook slightly as he touched her. "Best birthday ever."

Hermione grinned. "Mmm, that's only part of what I had in mind."

Ron grinned when he was tackled to the floor of the common room, her lips on his. She tugged his shirt out of his pants and worked on his zipper. He groaned and quickly helped her undress him. Her mouth moved down his chest and she grinned at him.

"What would you like me to do for your birthday?"

Her mouth was inches from his hard cock and his breath hitched. "Mione …"

She grinned and took him into her mouth. Ron moaned her name as she sucked him, taking him deeper into her mouth and he fisted his hand in her bushy curls. He came quickly in her mouth and when he was done, Hermione kissed her way back up his chest.

"Happy Birthday, Ron."

Over all, he had not one complaint.

**Dumbledore** stood back in silent awe as he watched Harry and Ginny connect their magic together. It was clear that they had an overwhelming amount of magic when they were together. The sparks that were flying and the ones felt with the change in the air were extraordinary. The farther away from each other they were, however, the more the power weakened. A physical connection seemed to be an extremely important part.

"Excellent," Dumbledore spoke, hoping to inform the young couple that he was still in the room.

Harry and Ginny broke apart guiltily, the sexual tension still vibrating from them.

"Do you know what it means, Professor?" Ginny asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Alas, I do not. But I do think that the powers you two have together are very overwhelming, that it is through your magical connection when your love is the strongest. I believe that during the final battle, if you were to connect with each other, both of you would be stronger in the end. I also believe that both of you have realized that already, am I correct?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir. We were kind of hoping that you would be able to explain it more."

"Unfortunately, I cannot. There's nothing to explain really. It's a powerful magical connection based on love and passion for each other. It's happened before I'm sure, between a witch and wizard who are both so much in love with the other. But that's all it is, a connection that fuels your magic and makes you stronger. A rather wonderful thing, if you ask me."

Ginny smiled. "I agree. I feel … more complete somehow when I connect with Harry."

Harry nodded. "As do I."

Dumbledore smiled. "Then that is the connection, isn't it? There's nothing I can teach you here. You've figured out a great deal of it on your own."

Harry nodded. "Alright, thank you, sir."

Dumbledore nodded. "You are welcome. Oh and, Mr. Potter?"

Harry turned, his hand in Ginny's. "Yes?"

"Good luck in the Quidditch match tomorrow. I dare say that Professor McGonagall still wants to hold tight to that trophy."

Harry grinned. Quidditch seemed like such a simple thing now even though the team had been working tirelessly lately for the upcoming match. If they defeated Ravenclaw, and then Slytherin defeated Ravenclaw, they would once again be facing Slytherin in the final match. "I'll do my best, sir."

Dumbledore watched them leave, a soft smile on his face. There was so very much resting on their shoulders, but he knew without a doubt that they could handle it. He took a seat behind his desk and opened a book in front of him. He had some research to do himself.

Hermione was still planting small kisses up and down his chest as Ron lay like the dead on the chesterfield. After she had given up the best damn blow-job of his life she had proceeded to jump him and shag his brains out. He really wasn't complaining.

"Happy Birthday, Ron."

He managed a small grunt.

She grinned. "I was thinking a lot while I was in the hospital, about us … about our wedding."

Ron's hands went to her hair and he cuddled her close. "Yeah?"

Hermione nodded. "I don't want to wait a few years. I want to marry you as soon as I can."

Ron's grin widened. "You do?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I love you."

"I love you too." He grinned, rolling over and pinning her beneath him. "So when's the wedding?"

Hermione laughed as she slid her hands over his strong back, marveling at the feel of his muscles moving beneath her fingers. "Soon."

But how soon, Ron didn't know because he had covered that sexy mouth of hers with his own and lost himself in her all over again.


	22. Interlude

Chapter XXII – Interlude

**Chapter XXII – Interlude**

_**He**__ watched as James grabbed Ron's arms, holding him back. "Yeah, I'm going to let him live. Because I don't want to sink to his level, if I can help myself."_

_He headed in that direction, determined to give his "friend" a piece of his mind when he watched the rat raise his wand._

_A sickening crunch echoed through the noise as he stood on Peter's hand. "The bastard thought he'd hit you in the back." He ground his feet into the rat's hand as Peter shrieked. "I figured it wasn't a good plan."_

_James took Peter's wand and snapped it in two. "You really are a bastard, Peter."_

_James ducked at the sound of an explosion and pulled Lily down with him as Ron and Sirius dived in the other direction. When they stood back up, Peter was dead_.

Sirius' eyes snapped open as he lay in the bed. He had been dreaming of that moment ever since the night of the battle. He hadn't mentioned it to anyone, but now it was starting to eat at him. Why couldn't he stop dreaming about it? That rat, that piece of crap that passed for a wizard, that passed for his friend had betrayed them all! Sirius had spent twelve years in prison believing that his best friends were dead! He had spent twelve years in prison for a crime he had never committed.

He looked over at his wife, his hand sliding gently down to her stomach. Lexy was only five months along now. He was going to be gifted with another child and the thought warmed him in ways he couldn't explain.

Sirius climbed out of bed, careful not to wake her and headed into the next room. Keira was lying on her stomach, her tiny hand wrapped around a small brown puppy that he had bought her. She was ten months old and his world. He couldn't imagine his life without her. She was really starting to pick up on words now and was walking. Whenever he came into the room her eyes would brighten and she would say Da. It made his heart ache in wonderful ways. Not to mention the potential for magic she was showing.

Just last night she had summoned his keys from his pocket. She liked to hear the jingling sound they made. Sirius had been surprised at her, but happy all the same.

Arms encircled his waist from behind and he sighed, closing his eyes. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Lexy took his hand in hers and led him out of the room. "You didn't." She pulled him back down into bed, kissing him softly. "Are you ever going to tell me what's wrong?"

Sirius sighed. "You know, there is a reason why I'm president of the Insomniac's Club."

Lexy chuckled softly. "Hmm, that I know." She kissed his cheek and snuggled into his arms, pulling the blankets up with her. "What I don't know is why you won't tell me what's been keeping you awake lately?"

Sirius didn't answer. For a moment Lexy thought he was going to ignore her completely until he tightened his embrace.

"Peter."

Lexy turned, resting her chin on his chest. "You didn't kill him."

"Maybe that's what's bugging me."

"Sirius, you don't want to kill someone."

He nodded. "I did him. I think that's why I keep re-living it at night. Lex, I spent twelve years in prison for killing him and it never happened."

"Double jeopardy isn't the answer."

He sighed. "I know that, but I just … he was one of my best friends. I mean, we were never as close as Moony, Prongs, and I … but Wormtail was there. He was a good prankster, and even though he wasn't all that bright, he was our friend. I can't believe he betrayed us all like that, especially Lily and James. It shocks me now as much as it did then. At the same time, I'm not surprised … does that make sense?"

Lexy kissed his cheek. "Yeah, it does. Honey, listen to me. Peter was … he had the best friends in the world, but he wasn't like you guys. From the stories you told me he was weaker and tended to stick around you three, who were braver and more focused. He joined Voldemort for reasons we may never know, but I'm thinking a lot of them were out of fear. He didn't know what he wanted. All he knew was that he was afraid to die. You can't fault him for that fear. Everything he did afterwards is another thing altogether, but joining Voldemort's ranks … he made a mistake, one that he could never get clear of."

"Snape did. He's double-crossing Voldemort now, or so he says."

"Sirius, Severus is on our side. Dumbledore trusts him."

Sirius snorted. "Doesn't mean anything." He slid his hand back down to his wife's stomach.

Lexy smiled. "Are you alright?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm okay for now. I just have a lot to think about in terms of Peter. He deserved what he got anyway."

Lexy cupped his cheek in her hand. "I love you."

Sirius covered her lips with his. "I love you, too, and I love this baby, and I love Keira."

Lexy smiled. "Yeah, you'll be alright."

Sirius grinned as she snuggled closer to him. He would be okay, but for now, he just needed to think about stuff. He had twelve years of hatred to push aside. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he was going to do it. He had a family now, and the only thing that was important was his girls. Nothing else mattered.

**Harry** stood in the changing room waiting as his team turned to look up at him. His eyes fell on the players that sat around him and he sighed.

"Today's a big game for us, very important. If we win this match we'll be going for the championship for the third year in a row. McGonagall wants to keep that trophy for Gryffindor. I know I'd like to leave here knowing that I helped win it for her again." Harry replied as his team nodded around him. "However, I know that we've all suffered losses. Dennis Creevey was one of the best beaters I've seen."

Colin nodded, tears in his eyes as he grabbed Demelza's hand. "He was the best."

Harry smiled at Colin. "Yeah, he was. He was energetic and he wasn't afraid to get in the way of the other team members. Now, we haven't trained that much since the battle. I know we've all been grieving and it just hasn't happened. It's not just us, either. Ravenclaw lost some great team members as well. Corner and Goldstein were great chasers. I don't know who is filling in for them but I'm sure they'll be great. Quidditch definitely hasn't been that much of a priority this year, because of what's going on out there in the world. We haven't practiced nearly as much as we should have. Our reserve players haven't really gotten to play. But we can do this. Now, as to our replacements, Seamus is going to play the beater position with Colin. I picked you because you may be a superb chaser, but you've got a great arm! I know that you can keep those bludgers away from us. I know you haven't had too much practice, only one day, but you can do this."

Seamus grinned. "Those bludgers will be all over Ravenclaw; don't worry, Harry!"

Harry grinned. "Good. Gin, you're one of the best damn chasers I've ever seen. You've been here as a reserve player all year, since you were away last year, for the tryouts. Today, I need you out there and giving it your all, can you handle it?"

"Definitely." Ginny replied on a grin.

"Harry, we're going to win this, without a doubt!" Ron exclaimed.

The team cheered and Harry grinned. "Good. Then let's go kick Ravenclaw's arse!"

The team followed Harry down onto the pitch and his eyes scanned the bleachers. He was surprised to see a good deal of adults sitting in the main box, alongside the teachers. He grinned when he recognized his mother and father there with Lyra and Elizabeth. He wondered again who the other adults were before he shook the thoughts from his head and concentrated on Madam Hooch.

"Mount your brooms and on my whistle!"

When the whistle blew, Harry flew up and got lost in the game. He was looking for the snitch and half-listening to the commentary being done by Jack Sloper.

"Weasley steals the quaffle from Boot and shoots across the field. She passes it to Robbins, who passes it over to Thomas and he shoots – GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"

Harry heard the applause but he didn't pay too much attention. He kept a watch on Bradley from time to time, but the Ravenclaw Seeker didn't have any idea where the snitch was either.

"Cornfoot sends a bludger directly at Weasley and she ducks, rolls, catching the quaffle in her hands and passing it onto Thomas. Good move, Weasley! Thomas loses the quaffle to Fawcett, who passes it to Boot; Boot sends it flying towards Weasley. NICE SAVE BY THE GRYFFINDOR KEEPER! Gryffindor in possession!" Sloper's voice rang out.

_**Meanwhile, down in the stands**_ …

Sirius leaned down to talk to James. "Never thought I'd see the say that someone flew better than you did, Prongs! You've got to hand it to him, he flies like a dream."

James nodded. "I know. He just sort of glides. Not to mention the Firebolt he's riding, that broom sure gives him the kick he needs."

Sirius grinned. "I'm the best godfather then, since I bought it for him."

James rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Damn, Ravenclaw is not doing so well in this game. What a shame."

"Why Daddy?" Lyra asked, moving into his lap.

James' arms slipped around his daughter as he glanced up at where Harry was still soaring high above him. "I don't know, honey, but Gryffindor is in the lead, forty to zero."

Lily grimaced as she nodded down two rows to where Jack Sloper was commentating next to McGonagall. "I'm not impressed with the choice of commentator."

James could only agree with her, as Sloper spoke again.

"Entwhistle sends the bludger straight towards Thomas, Finnegan dives in at the last minute, flinging it towards Ackerley, just as Patil dives down to block the quaffle sent in by Thomas. Good save for Ravenclaw."

"He doesn't seem to know what he's talking about, and what's with the beater drama?" Sirius asked. "Like we care what the beaters are doing? He's supposed to be concentrating on the chasers."

James shrugged. "No idea."

Lyra leaned back against James, her fingers twining with his as she played with his wedding ring. He smiled at his wife and kissed the top of his daughter's head. It still surprised him to think that he had somehow ended up with this great family. Harry was an adult now, but even with the huge age difference between the children, he was happy. Lyra was so precious and Elizabeth was growing bigger every day. He turned to look at his youngest daughter. She was sleeping soundly on Lily's shoulder, one hand wrapped tightly in his wife's hair.

Lily noticed where he was looking and smiled. "Looks familiar, doesn't it?"

James nodded. "Harry used to sleep like that too. You've got fantastic hair, Lils."

She grinned. "The kids obviously think so."

James leaned forward to kiss her softly as Lyra covered her eyes. "Eww! Da!"

He grinned. "You remember that when a boy wants to kiss you."

Sirius laughed from behind them. "Good advice. Keira will have to remember that as well. Kissing is not good."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Your daughter is going to ignore you, Sirius."

Lexy smiled, taking her eyes off the game for a moment. "Keira is going to fall for a bad boy, just like Sirius was when he was in school, you watch."

Sirius paled. "She can NEVER date anyone like me!"

Lily's eyebrow rose. "Oh, so you know what a cad you were in school?"

He blushed. "Er, wow look at that bludger, poor bloke's going to feel that one tomorrow!"

Lexy and Lily exchanged knowing looks before they returned to the game.

_**Back in the air …**_

The game got more and more tough as it went on. After over an hour of playing, Harry still hadn't seen the snitch. The score was now two hundred and twenty to twenty and Ravenclaw was dying. Then he saw it, fluttering just above the goalposts on Gryffindor's side and he dived. Bradley hadn't noticed yet and within seconds he held the tiny fluttering golden snitch in his hands.

Sloper's voice ran throughout the stadium. "Potter's caught the snitch! GRYFFINDOR WIN THREE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY TO TWENTY!"

As cheers from the crowd reached him, Harry hurried over to hug his team grinning. It had been one hell of a match.

**Later** on that evening, the celebrations of Gryffindor's win had been interrupted by Professor McGonagall. She had pulled Harry and Ginny aside, explaining that Madam Pomfrey was assisting Daphne. She had gone into labour earlier that day. Ginny was needed since she was apprenticing with Pomfrey. Harry had gone with her to see if he could do anything for Blaise.

Now it was early the next morning, the fourth of April and Daphne had been in there for hours. Harry watched Blaise pace back and forth across the small common room in his and Daphne's suite. It had only been twenty minutes since Blaise had been kicked out of the room, by Ginny and Madam Pomfrey's insistence. Harry could tell that Blaise was nervous. They still had three full months of school left, yet here he was, about to become a father.

"Mate, sit down for a minute. Pomfrey will let you back in." Harry replied, leaning back in his seat.

Blaise sighed. "I'm worried about her is all. She's having my baby!"

Harry nodded. "I know and it still blows my mind to think of you two as parents but … she'll be fine, Blaise. Daphne will come through this with a smile on her face and according to most of the men in my family, lots of swearing at you."

Blaise grinned at those words and plopped himself down in the chair next to Harry. "She's been in labour for over eleven hours. I don't understand why they kicked me out now of all times. The baby was just about to come out."

Harry smirked at his friend. "Ginny said you fainted."

"Well, you should have seen the disgusting stuff coming out of her. Blood and stuff and … it was a bit traumatizing."

"And you want to be in the Wizengamot."

Blaise grinned. "Hey, I'll be great there. I got in, did I tell you?"

"No, when did you find out?"

"Yesterday. I received an acceptance letter. I'll be going into training with a man named Gary Rawlings. It's a six-month training course before you become an apprentice, then eventually receive a bottom-rung spot. I plan to work my way up, though." Blaise explained.

Harry nodded. "I'm sure you'll do great. I still haven't really thought about what I'd like to do."

"Well, you've got lots of time, besides, I know you've got other things on your mind. Great game yesterday, by the way. You really slaughtered Ravenclaw. Do you really think you can take us for the Cup?"

Harry nodded. "Oh yeah, the Cup is ours. No way Slytherin's going to win it back this year."

Blaise grinned just as the door opened and Ginny smiled at them. "Blaise, you can come back inside now. Daphne needs you."

Blaise grinned at Harry, and hurried back into bedroom.

Harry leaned back in his seat, wondering briefly just what he was going to do with his life. He hadn't even thought about it or considered it at all. He had toyed around with being an Auror. It would be a good job and he knew without a doubt that he would enjoy it but he wasn't sure if chasing the bad guys would be worth it. After Voldemort, if he survived this war well … he was pretty sure that he wasn't going to want to stay in that scene.

Of course, one option that he had really been considering had come yesterday afternoon the day after Gryffindor's incredible victory over Ravenclaw. Gryffindor had destroyed Ravenclaw in the last match winning three hundred and seventy to twenty. It had been once the match was over that McGonagall had told him some Quidditch scouts had been in the stands.

Harry pulled the letter out of his pocket and began to read it again.

**Dear Mr. H. Potter,**

**It has come to our attention that you are one of the most sought after Quidditch players of the time. I'm sure that many wonderful teams have asked for your support in helping them to make it to the World Cup, we however have not. However, last night two of our players told us that they were retiring and would not be joining us for another season. One of them was our seeker, Raymond Donaldson. We were all very shocked at this … of course they should have told us sooner, but alas they did not.**

**I took the liberty of watching the recordings of the last few Quidditch games Gryffindor played. One of the main Quidditch scouts Mr. Alvin Brooks sent them to me when I informed him of my predicament. I must say that you are, without a doubt, the most incredible seeker that I have seen in many years. ****Now, I'm hoping that you love Quidditch a tad bit more than James Potter did, as he turned me down all ten times I asked, sorry, begged him to play for us. He had his heart set on becoming an Auror and fighting the good fight. I know for a fact, however, that Portree still remains his favourite team.**

**Now I'm being rude by not introducing myself. My name is Edward R.M. MacDonald. I have been the Head Coach of Scotland's Pride of Portree for the last twenty-two years. Our seeker, Raymond Donaldson, is retiring this year after nine long years. He wants to spend more time with his family and has been recently accepted into the Department of Magical Games and Sports. I wish him luck, even though I am now without a seeker.**

**I don't go for a lot of publicity, or any of the stupid nonsense with my team either. We get photos taken if we win and once a year for team shots, but I try to avoid having reporters and journalists at practices the way other teams do. That's how team secrets get leaked out.**** Now, I know that you are very famous for being The Boy Who Lived, and I was slightly nervous at first about approaching you because of it. Most of our players do not like a lot of publicity and I was afraid that with someone who receives so much that it might not work out so well for us. However, most of the publicity that I do read about you seems far-fetched at best and I'm thinking it's mostly, if not all, lies. I know your father well, Mr. Potter, and I know that attention and publicity follows your family around, whether you like it or not. Therefore I have come to this conclusion. **

**You would be perfect for this team. **

**I hope that you will remain in Scotland after school ends and this will give you the opportunity to take into consideration the closeness of your home to your job as well. Pride of Portree, the best team in Scotland, in my personal opinion, would be honoured if you would accept this offer and play with us full time as a seeker. ****The way you move on a broomstick makes one wonder if you are actually flying with or without the broom. It's extraordinary! Headmaster Dumbledore informs me that you were the youngest seeker in over a century to play at Hogwarts. My boy, that is quite an achievement. I'll warn you now, I train hard and I train long, but I'm flexible. We train five days a week, from 12 to 4, and every other Saturday, from 10-4. I run a hard team and I expect the best. ****If you play for us, we are willing to offer you 200,000 galleons a year, as well as six free tickets to every game for the first year that you play with us. As a bonus for your efforts, you will receive an extra 150 galleons for every snitch that you catch, an additional 10 galleons for every game you allow us to win by catching that snitch. I know how great of an offer this is, which is why I am urging you to please accept it.**

Also, I was told that you are recently engaged, so I added a jersey in the box for your fiancée as well as yourself with your name already on the back, Mr. Potter, as we are very much hoping that you will accept our offer.

**  
Your parents are very proud of you, which is how I heard about the engagement.**

**  
Sincerely,**

Edward R.M. MacDonald  
Head Coach of the Pride of Portree

Harry folded the letter back up and stuck it in his pocket. He hadn't mentioned it to anyone. It was his dream job. Pride of Portree was his favourite Quidditch team and, of course, he knew who Ed MacDonald was. Every time he went to a game, Ed would go on and on about how James wouldn't accept his offer to play. Harry had been offered a few other positions, one from the Chudley Canons and one from the Wimbourne Wasps but … this was Portree.

His eyes fell down to the light scars on his hand that still bore the words: I must not tell lies. That was what was holding him back he realized. It was the same thing that had been holding him back from helping Ginny plan the wedding.

He was scared.

He sighed, realizing that this was the first time he was admitting it to himself. He wasn't pushing people away for their own good; he was pushing them away because he was afraid. He was terrified of planning the future, a future that he might not even get a chance to have. Voldemort could kill him.

_Neither can live with the other survives …_

Those words had haunted him for the last three years, even now he wondered about it. If he accepted Ed's offer and then he finished school … what if Voldemort was still out there three years down the road? How was he supposed to have a good job when he would have to run off to fight Voldemort at any old random time?

Harry closed his eyes, his hands fisting slightly at his sides. He didn't even think he could talk to anyone about this … Ginny would give him that look.

"_Harry, don't let Voldemort control your life!"_

He knew she was right, but it was so hard to say no. He looked up when the door opened and Ginny smiled at him.

"You alright?" She asked, her eyes meeting his with concern.

He smiled, pushing his thoughts aside. "I'm fine. How's Daphne?"

Ginny gestured him forward and he stepped into the room. Blaise was sitting next to his wife who was holding a tiny little red bundle in her arms. She smiled up at him.

"Harry, I'd like for you to meet your godson, Joseph Blaise Zabini." Daphne replied.

Harry blinked in surprise. "Godson?"

Blaise nodded. "Ted was my best mate, Harry, but you come into a close second. You don't mind, do you?"

Harry looked down at the tiny little baby and he smiled. "Not at all. I'm honoured."

Daphne grinned. "He's so beautiful. Eight pounds and four ounces of perfect."

"April 4th, a great day to be born," Ginny replied. "You did wonderfully, Daphne."

Madam Pomfrey smiled as she finished cleaning up the mess. "As did you, Miss Weasley. You'll make a wonderful healer some day. Daphne, I'll give you about an hour here before I come back. Joseph might be getting a bit hungry soon too."

Daphne nodded, her eyes still fixed on her son. "Alright."

Blaise slipped his arm around his wife and kissed her cheek. "He's perfect."

Daphne nodded. "Thank you."

Harry grinned as he slipped his arm around Ginny watching the happy couple. Joseph was perfect and so were Blaise and Daphne. They were parents. It was hard to believe, but Harry knew that they would do a great job.

"Let's give them some time alone," Ginny whispered.

Harry nodded as he followed her out of the room. Things were going good in some areas and it was enough. For now, it just had to be.

**Colin** flipped through the pages of his Potions textbook late one evening. April had turned into May, which meant exams were coming sooner than he would have liked. He wasn't absorbing any of the information in it. It had finally hit him after the Quidditch ceremony that Dennis was gone. His brother was gone. Dennis had always been a great friend to him; they had always been very close. Now, he was an only child. He knew his parents were grieving. They barely spoke to him and the letters he received from home weren't too full of information. They missed their baby.

The problem was that Colin didn't know how to grieve. He had never lost anyone close to him before. He had cried, finally broken down after the celebration that night in his bed, holding his pillow for dear life. He had felt better after he cried, but he still felt like a part of him was missing. He put on a strong face for Ginny and Demelza, but the two of them knew him well and had been giving him space. He was glad, as he needed it. He needed the space for himself because he just wasn't sure what he wanted.

His eyes sought out his girlfriend. Demelza was staring intently at her Transfiguration textbook. She had a highlighter in her hand and was highlighting key phrases. It made him grin to see it. There weren't too many people who used muggle technology to do their homework. He just watched her for a moment. She had her elbow on the desk in front of her and she was leaning down on it as she highlighted the page. She must have felt him staring because suddenly her eyes met his from across the room and she smiled.

Demelza stood up and headed over to him, crawling right into his lap. "Hey!"

Colin grinned at her. "Hi," he murmured as he kissed her softly. "Are you busy?"

"Not for you."

Colin smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Good." He slipped his fingers into her hair and kissed her again.

Demelza sighed in pleasure as she leaned into him. She had been dating Colin now for almost a year, yet it still surprised her that she was with him. She had had the biggest crush on him and now here he was in her arms, kissing her. It was like a dream come true. She knew that he was grieving right now and she knew that knowing him, he would just want to snog quietly and forget about it all. To block the pain and she was going to let him.

He pulled back and smiled at her. "Dee … I love you."

Demelza's eyes widened. Colin had never said those words to her before. In a playful, friendly manner when he spoke of her and Ginny together, but never directly to her. "You do?"

Colin nodded, tilting his head down to hers, his hands in her hair. "Yeah, I do."

She smiled up at him. "I love you, too."

He grinned and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad." He slid his hands up her back and she moved closer to him. "So … are you ever going to tell me what you dreamed about me, back in the day?"

Demelza shook her head no grinning. "No, my secret." She leaned in to kiss him and then stopped when she realized Seamus was standing over her. "Er, hello."

Seamus grinned. "Hey you two, sorry to interrupt but Lave and I had an idea. Want to play Truth or Dare again?"

Lavender's arm slipped around her fiancé's waist as she nodded. "We thought it would be a fun break from studying … and a good way to push the horrors away for a little while. Are you two interested?"

Colin nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. Count us in."

Seamus grinned. "Good. Room of Requirement in forty minutes, see you there."

Colin watched them walk away and he grinned at his girlfriend. "I'll get the dream out of you in this game."

Demelza only grinned. "We'll see."

**Forty **minutes later Harry, Ginny, Seamus, Lavender, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Parvati, Neville, Luna, Draco and Delilah were all sitting in the Room of Requirement, ready to enjoy another good game of Truth or Dare. Blaise and Daphne had decided not to play this one since they wanted to spend the evening with their son.

Harry stretched his legs out as he kept his arm around Ginny. "I think this is what we needed, for sure, but whose going to go first?"

Parvati grinned as she snuggled into Dean. "I will. We didn't get to play the last time."

Dean grinned. "Last time, Vat, we were … pleasantly preoccupied."

Parvati giggled. "True. Alright so, rules?"

"Same as last time," Luna replied.

Delilah nodded. "If you refuse to do the dare, or if you refuse to answer the truth, then an article of clothing must be removed."

Parvati nodded. "Got'cha. Alright, Lave, Truth or Dare?"

Lavender rolled her eyes. She had known instantly that Parvati was going to choose her. "Um … Truth?"

Parvati's eyes twinkled in mischief. "What is the best part of Finnegan's body?"

"Hey!" Seamus exclaimed, his cheeks heating in embarrassment. "What kind of question is that?"

Lavender giggled as she cuddled into Seamus. "A typical 'Parvati' question."

Parvati grinned. "So?"

Lavender bit her bottom lip as her gaze travelled over his body. "Um … his bum, definitely. Seamus has the most fantastic bum."

Seamus grinned, his arm around his fiancée. "She can't resist me."

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Alright, so um … Colin, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Colin replied as he took a sip of his fizzy drink that had appeared in the room when he wanted it.

"Okay, um …" Lavender murmured. "I dare you to … go write in big letters on McGonagall's board in her classroom 'Severus, take me now!', putting the acting charm on it, so that when she tries to erase the chalk it will moan in pleasure, reading the words. I know she had a meeting with Snape this evening in her office."

Colin grinned. "Are you joking? Because I seriously think McGonagall will shoot me."

Hermione laughed. "You know the rule, do the dare or lose the clothes."

Colin sighed and allowed for Hermione to put the viewing charm on him again so that they could see what he was doing. He headed down to McGonagall's office and quickly wrote the words across the board. He hid behind the desk when he heard a noise in the hall and groaned under his breath when he heard McGonagall enter the room.

"What the …" she muttered. "Who would write this?"

"Minerva, you said you wanted to see me?" Snape asked lazily from the doorway as Colin shoved his fist into his mouth to keep from laughing.

McGonagall quickly grabbed the eraser and quickly began to wipe the words away. However, this did not have the desired effect she wanted because no sooner was one letter erased when the board started moaning. "Severus, now, please, right now!"

McGonagall turned scarlet as Snape's eyebrow rose, an amused look on his face. "Why, Minerva, I had no idea?"

McGonagall glared at him. "Please, Severus! As if I would write something such as this! Help me take the charm off!"

But the harder they scrubbed the board the louder the moans became. Colin was practically choking on his fist as he tried not to laugh. Finally after almost twenty minutes of scrubbing, the words disappeared.

McGonagall sighed in relief. "Of all the pranks … this is something Sirius Black would have done while he was in school."

Snape shrugged. "It probably was him. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Let's go to the staff room."

Colin hurried out of the room after they left and back up to the Room of Requirement. "Okay, Lavender, I'm not going to lie, that was brilliant!"

Lavender giggled. "I'm not going to lie either, I heard Professor Black talking about doing something like that just the other day."

Harry laughed. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Colin grinned. "Alright so … Hermione, Truth or Dare?"

Hermione sighed. "Dare, I guess."

Colin grinned and he looked thoughtful for a moment. "Okay, I dare you to … change all of the teacher's underwear into hot pink thongs."

Hermione laughed. "How would we know if my spell worked?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Mione, it's you. Do something to make it obvious too."

She nodded and then shook her head. "No, I can't." She pulled her jumper over her head instead as the room booed her. "Okay Neville, Truth or Dare?"

Neville sighed. "Truth."

"Okay … is it true that you have a tattoo of a crumple-horned snorkack on your arse?"

Neville turned red. "W-w-what?"

Luna giggled. "That's actually a rumour!"

"I don't have a tattoo on my arse!" Neville exclaimed as he stared at his girlfriend.

Luna laughed harder. "Oops."

"Okay, Ron, Truth or Dare." Neville asked, still eyeing his girlfriend and wondering.

Ron sighed. "Dare."

Neville grinned. "I dare you to put an Engorgement Charm on all of the male professors."

Hermione nodded. "And use that muggle stuff – Viagra! The house elves can put it in their food!"

Draco looked puzzled. "What does that do?"

Lavender shoved her fist in front of her mouth to keep from laughing. "It does … you don't want to know!"

"Okay then," Neville continued. "Ron, I dare you to do that."

Luna's mouth dropped open. "Neville!"

He grinned. "Well, it would give everyone something to talk about wouldn't it?"

Ginny giggled, her brown eyes twinkling. "Professor Black doesn't need one."

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed.

Ginny shrugged as she cuddled into Harry. "You know it's true. Just ask Lexy."

"Well?" Neville asked.

Ron simply shook his head and pulled his jumper over his head. "I don't think so." Everyone booed slightly before Ron turned to Luna. "Luna, Truth or Dare."

Luna wrinkled her nose and sighed. "Dare."

"I dare you to snog the suit of armour in front of Dumbledore's office."

"Eww," Parvati exclaimed. "Do you know how dirty those things are?"

Luna shrugged. "Sure I'll do it."

They watched her through the view thing grinning when Snape stepped out of Dumbledore's office and his eyes widened at the moans coming from Luna. She was pressed right up against the suit of armour now.

"Miss Lovegood! Just what do you think you're doing? Fifteen points from Ravenclaw!" Snape exclaimed.

Luna had rushed back into the Room of Requirement laughing. "That was fun, to see Snape's face. Okay … Dean, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Dean replied casually as he helped himself the crisps that had appeared on the table.

Luna grinned at him. "I dare you to sneak down into Snape's office with Parvati and snog her senseless on his desk!"

Dean grinned as he looked over at his girlfriend. "I can handle that one."

Parvati smiled. "Me too."

Draco grinned. "What is this, pick on Snape afternoon?"

Delilah shrugged. "Does it bother you?"

"Not in the least."

They watched as Dean and Parvati snuck into Snape's office. Parvati hopped up onto his desk and Dean crawled on top of her. It was only a few moments of intense snogging, before Snape came into his office with an armful of papers. He dropped them as Dean slid his hand under Parvati's skirt. They were rolling across his desk and veins were popping in Snape's neck.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Dean and Parvati broke apart, trying to hide their grins.

They returned to the Room of Requirement a few minutes later, after losing fifty points for Gryffindor.

"I don't think that one was worth fifty points." Dean replied with a grin. "I had my hands in some interesting places. Ah well, Snape's a git. So, Seamus, Truth or Dare?"

Seamus sighed. "Truth."

"How many women have you shagged?"

Lavender turned to look at her fiancé at those words.

Seamus bit his lip. "What kind of question is that?"

Dean shrugged. "Just wondering."

"Well, I haven't beaten your record so you can be easy about that."

"So how many?"

Seamus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, there was Lisa Turpin, Padma Patil, and Lavender. That's it."

Lavender looked a bit uncomfortable after that, but she stayed at his side.

The game got a little quiet after that, but soon things picked up again. Demelza was dared to put a spell on Dumbledore's gargoyle, so that when you said the password, it would shout: "Fo shizzle man … you can like totally come up!" She had laughed the entire time she placed the spell on it. Parvati picked truth. Demelza asked her if it was true that she had slept with every male in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Parvati said it was false, that she had only ever been with two other guys, other than Dean, but she wouldn't divulge who they were. Draco had been dared by Parvati to strip dance in front of them. He had chosen not to and was now without his shirt. Delilah had picked truth and was asked to tell the room what had made her choose Draco in the end. She had answered with … that she didn't know exactly, but her heart had told her to. After that mushy display of affection, Delilah had asked Ginny Truth or Dare.

"Truth."

Delilah grinned. "Just how big are your boobs now?"

Seamus whistled. "Yeah! We all know you filled out, babe."

Ginny blushed scarlet, "I'm a C."

Harry grinned now and kissed her. "Every last inch of her." The room whistled as Ginny smacked Harry in the arm playfully.

"Don't you forget it! You're the only one left to go, Mr. Potter, Truth or Dare?"

Harry sighed. "Dare."

"I dare you to … turn Pansy into a cow."

Delilah's mouth fell open. "Ginny! That is pure evil!"

Draco slipped his arm around her. "And you love it."

She giggled and kissed him. "I'm a Slytherin, aren't I?"

Harry grinned. "I wouldn't mind doing that one."

He allowed for Hermione to put the viewing charm on him. When he left the Room of Requirement, he pulled out the Marauders Map to find Pansy. She was in the library with her friends Janice and Mala. He summoned his invisibility cloak, slipped it on, snuck up behind her, and transfigured her. He hoped it was going to work, as he hadn't quite mastered human transfiguration yet. He grinned when it did work and she let out a loud moo.

Mala and Janice jumped back in shock. Pansy broke the table in front of them, mooing loudly as Madam Pince hurried over glaring at them. Harry snuck out of the library just as Madam Pince's voice rose.

"STAY AWAY FROM THOSE BOOKS, COW!"

He returned to the Room of Requirement grinning. "I think it worked out well."

Most everyone in the room was practically rolling on the floor laughing. Delilah had her face buried in Draco's chest, her shoulders were quaking with laughter as Draco snorted. Ginny was holding a hand to her side as if she had a stitch there.

"Good on you, Harry!" Dean exclaimed, standing up and stretching. "Well, everyone's had a turn and I don't know about you, but I'm tired. I still have tons of homework to finish too."

Ron nodded. "I know, N.E.W.T.s are exhausting!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "They aren't called Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests for nothing, you know!"

Harry grinned at Ginny as Ron responded hotly to Hermione's response. They were at it again. They waved goodbye to everyone and Ginny took Harry's hand in hers. They were halfway to the Gryffindor Common Room when Romilda Vane walked towards them. She was wearing a brilliant smile for Harry, but she didn't say anything. Obviously, the memory of her with scary features was enough cause for her to be silent.

"You know, she doesn't follow me around anymore."

Ginny grinned. "Good. So, now I only have to worry about Cho."

Harry's eyebrow rose. "Cho? I haven't seen her in … er, actually, I ran into her at Gringotts not to long ago."

"I know, Bill told me. He seems to think she's trying to steal you away from me."

Harry grinned. "I doubt that's going to happen. I told her I wasn't interested."

"I know. I'm not worried."

"No?" Harry said, still grinning. "But I think you're jealous."

Ginny's mouth dropped open. "I am not jealous of Cho Chang!"

"Shame, I mean, she's really very pretty."

Ginny's eyebrow rose. "Okay, I'm totally jealous, shush!"

Harry pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek. "You know you're the only woman I've ever loved."

She smiled. "I know." She kissed him softly. "Now, there's something I want you to do for me."

He grinned. "Anything."

Ginny nodded. "I wouldn't say that so fast. This may not be the best time to bring it up, but … Harry, you need to go talk to your aunt."

Harry paled. He knew exactly which aunt she was talking about. She had been living in the castle now for over four months and he had only seen small glimpses of her. He knew that Snape was obviously working to keep the two of them apart. He had been grateful, even if he didn't understand the why of it.

"Gin, come on, that's not … I can't."

"On the contrary, you can. Time for you to get it all out once and for all. You had it out with your Uncle, Harry, but did you really get it all out with your Aunt?"

Harry sighed as he dragged his fingers through his hair. "That doesn't matter! I just can't … I can hold it in!" When Ginny's eyes narrowed he let out a deep breath. "Fine."

He glared at her, storming off, turning only once to find her staring after him with her hands on her hips. He wanted to strangle her. What right did she have to tell him to go talk to Petunia Dursley? He would talk to her when he damn well wanted to talk to her! So why was he marching off to talk to her now? He stopped to think about that for a moment, but the only thought that kept coming to his mind was … Ginny was right, he needed to know.

Harry headed straight for Snape's office. He had no idea where Snape's private rooms were but he assumed that they were somehow attached to the office. He knocked loudly on the door and Snape yanked it open, his cold eyes narrowing at the sight of Harry.

"What do you want, Potter?"

Harry gulped. "I want to see my aunt."

Snape grimaced. "She doesn't want to see you."

"I don't care."

"Severus, could you come here for a minute. Your kettle is being odd again. This time it won't let me put any water in it." Petunia's voice fluttered through the door. She came up to the door and stood next to him and her eyes widened. "Harry," she whispered.

"Aunt Petunia, I want to talk to you." Harry demanded.

Petunia simply nodded and stepped out into the hall, closing the door in the face of a very surprised Snape. "Okay."

Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels for a moment. "I don't know what I'm here to say."

"I, er, I heard Lily is pregnant again. That makes what, three children?"

Harry looked slightly taken aback by the question. "Four. Lyra's seven, she was adopted. Elizabeth is nine months old, and Mum's pregnant again. Da's suspects it's a boy."

Petunia nodded. "Oh, well … congratulations to them. Lily always wanted a big family."

"Why do you care so suddenly? From what I understand, Mum gave you a chance; you threw it back into her face!"

"I know. I'm not saying that what I did was right, but … I'm due any day now and before … I don't have anyone, Harry."

"You've got Snape. He's an evil git, but hey, whatever floats your boat." Harry replied bitterly.

Petunia smiled. "I love him. I don't know why. Vernon and Dudley both kicked me out after what happened that day you came back to Privet Drive."

Harry nodded. "I have a question for you, something that's been bothering me, and I know it's been bothering Mum. You had me for four years, do you regret, even a little bit, the way you treated me?"

Petunia's eyes met his for a moment. As she stared into those emerald green orbs, the same ones that Lily used to turn on her, she shook her head. "No, I don't."

Harry's breath came out and he realized he had been holding his breath. "So, my Mum was right … people don't always change. I thought this might be a good thing for you, being with Snape, having his baby, one that you're obviously due to have any minute by the looks of you, but … I guess not. Stay away from me and stay away from my mother."

When he turned and walked away, Petunia didn't feel any regrets, but she did feel a deep sadness that she couldn't explain. When she stepped back into Snape's office, his arms came around her and the sadness disappeared. Did she still care about Lily? She didn't know. Her sister hadn't been a true part of her life since she had gotten her Hogwarts letter.

But she remembered the day clearly in her mind when Lily had been born. Petunia had been so excited to finally get a baby sister. Her father had spoiled Lily rotten, though, and Petunia had been jealous. Lily had always been closer to her 'Daddy' than Petunia had. Maybe this hatred had started long ago? She wasn't sure and she wasn't sure now if she wanted to try to mend those bridges.

Harry had told her not to.

Petunia placed a hand over her stomach and thought about the life there. Her baby would be loved and she would most likely be magical, like Lily. Maybe Harry was right; maybe it was time for her to change. Lily was her sister … did she care about her? Well, that was something to be thought about. But why should it matter now?

She clung closer to Snape for a moment and closed her eyes. It didn't. She wasn't going to let it matter now. She had too many other things to think about first. But as she held her stomach in her hands a thought came forward … she knew exactly what she was going to do.

**Harry** returned to the Common Room, not the least bit surprised to see Ginny sitting there. He sat down next to her, glad when she snuggled close, her head over his heart.

"Do you feel any better now?"

He shrugged. "I guess I had been wondering if she … she doesn't regret anything. She's not the person my Mum wants her to be. I guess that makes me feel sad and kind of bad for her."

Ginny reached up to kiss his cheek. "But now you know, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, thanks for making me do that."

She grinned. "You're welcome. I just know it's been bothering you and I thought it was time I said something to give you that little push."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, it was. Thank you."

Ginny smiled. "You're welcome. I'm glad we played the Truth or Dare. It wasn't as adventurous as the last one, but it was a well-needed break."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it was."

They stayed like that, wrapped warmly in each other's arms, in companionable silence.

**Seamus **knew that Dean had a hit a nerve when he had asked him how many women he had shagged. He had felt Lavender tense, even though she hadn't moved. Now she was holding his hand but hadn't spoken a word to him since they had left the Room of Requirement. He tugged her into a broom closet and closed the door, lighting the tip of his wand for light.

"You alright?" He asked.

Lavender's eyes met his but she didn't speak. Seamus sat down on one of the crates and pulled her down into his lap. The space was fairly tight.

"Lavender … Lisa and Padma, they were a long time ago. It was back in fifth year, actually. You were dating that … some stupid bloke that I don't even remember his name. I wanted you so badly, but I was so scared of ruining out friendship." Seamus explained.

"I'm not mad at you, Seamus. I know it happened before we were together."

Seamus tilted her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. "Then what's up?"

Lavender sighed. "It's just … it just makes me nervous I guess to know that … you have all of this experience, and well I … I don't."

Seamus grinned. "Lavender, I hardly have all sorts of experience. I love you. Nothing will ever change that. We're going to get married."

She nodded. "I know. I'm being stupid but it's just … its something one thinks about is all."

He brushed her hair out of her eyes. "You're beautiful. The most amazing woman I know. Does it bother you that I've been with someone other than you?"

Lavender shrugged. "Well, bother isn't really the word …"

He grinned. "Now you know how I feel. Every time I saw you snogging some bloke, I felt this anger rise up inside of me and this monster telling me to pummel that guy's face into the ground."

She laughed. "You were jealous?"

"Incredibly. Aren't you now?"

She blushed a bit. "Maybe."

Seamus took her hand in his and kissed it, holding it up so that she could see the ring. "But you got this."

Lavender grinned. "I do. I love you." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly.

He grinned back. "I love you, too." His eyebrows rose as he glanced around them. "So, should we put this broom closet to good use?"

She laughed. "I can handle that."

**Draco** sat up in bed when he heard his dormitory door open. He had gotten use to the quiet, having the entire room to himself. Both Blaise and Ted's bed had been removed from the room. Draco wasn't sure whether that made him feel any better or not. He peaked around his bed curtains, just as Delilah pushed them open.

"Hey," he murmured. "What are you doing here?"

Delilah crawled into the bed with him, pushing him down and cuddling close. "I missed you."

Draco smiled. "Yeah?"

"You've been so … quiet lately and not nearly as talkative about anything. I know you miss Ted."

Draco tensed slightly but then relaxed when she snuggled closer. "He was … Blaise and Ted became really good friends to me. Now Blaise is married, with a son, at that. Even though he's still in the castle, it's not the same. And Ted … he stood up to his father from a young age, had his mother there to help him in ways I never did. He didn't deserve to die."

Delilah nodded. She drew small circles on his chest with her fingers as she spoke. "No, he didn't. I know that's not all."

He grinned. "James and Lily."

"They love you, Draco. I don't know why that shocks you so much. Every time you get a letter from them you look surprised and happy."

"I know. I guess I just don't expect it because I know what it's like to lose all that. Lily's having another baby, apparently."

Delilah smiled. "I know. I heard Harry talking about it. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Draco shook his head. "No clue, but I guess they think it's a boy."

"Draco, you don't sound happy about it."

He sighed and pulled her close. "I am happy about it. I guess it just … I want that with you."

Delilah's eyes softened. "I do too. We have to get married soon."

He nodded. "I know, but I want to marry you before that."

She smiled. "Me too. Maybe this summer?"

Draco grinned. "Why not? Everyone else is doing it."

Delilah laughed as she kissed him, her hands sliding over his chest and under his shirt. "Should we talk about this now?"

His breath hitched a bit when her hand slid down his ribs. "Nuh-uh, later." He tugged her close and she laughed as they rolled across the bed, lips and hands meeting.

**Neville** snuggled close with Luna in one of the guestrooms. He wished that they were in the same house, just so that they could spend the night together. Her blonde hair was fanned out across his chest and tickled his nose so he brushed it aside, rolling over and pinning her beneath him.

"I've got a bone to pick with you."

Luna giggled as she slid her hands down his back. "I couldn't help myself."

"A crumple-horned snorkack on my bum?"

She shrugged. "One of the girls in my common room was talking about some guys, your name came up. She said she had no idea why anyone would want to date you, simply because you finally filled out."

Neville looked taken aback by this. "Oh."

Luna shook her head, her hands continuing her journey. "I told her a girl would go out with you because you're brave, funny, sweet, and because you're kind of shy. You've got this aloof sexiness that I just couldn't describe … and because of the tattoo of the snorkack on your butt. It shut her up pretty quickly. I had no idea, though, that it had circulated to a rumour!"

Neville smiled down at her. "You're so weird, Luna. Half the time I have no idea what you're talking about. You believe in just so many odd things. I love that about you."

Luna smiled. "I'm glad. I know a lot of people don't believe in the same things as me. That's why they call me Loony and take my stuff."

Neville brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes and kissed her softly. "People are going to stop doing that or they'll answer to me. You tell me what's missing, okay?"

Luna grinned up at him in happiness. No one had ever done anything like that for her before. She tugged him down on top of her, kissing him deeply. When she pulled back, Neville looked dazed and she grinned. "Okay."

**Tonks** sat in the living room the next morning waiting patiently. She had never been able to sleep during the night when he was gone, when he was suffering. The fireplace lit up and she jumped to her feet, pulling him into his arms as he stumbled. Bags were under his eyes and a few more grey hairs looked like they might have appeared on his head.

"Tonks, honey, you have to stop this, you have to sleep," Remus said as he held onto his wife.

"I most certainly do not." She pushed him down into the chair and started to massage his shoulders gently. His eyes closed and he let out a grunt of pleasure.

Tonks knew his body. She knew every ache and every pain, where he liked to be touched and tasted. She knew that the night after the full moon, he was always exhausted and sore, as well as unusually energized. When her hands stopped massaging, he groaned in disappointment and opened his eyes, just in time for her robe to hit the ground.

His eyes widened.

She grinned and leaned forward to kiss him, tugging at his clothes as she did. "It always surprises you, me being here, first thing, even though I do it every time."

Remus wrapped his arms around her as she unbuttoned his shirt. "It surprises me, yes, but only because I know the animal I become, I became, only a short while ago. It surprises me that you want to touch me."

Tonks nibbled along his neck. "I love you, Remus."

Those were the only words he needed. He tugged her closer, his lips meeting hers hungrily. She never failed him, never stopped loving him. He didn't know why, but it was enough. Tonks and Dan were his life now. That was all that mattered. They were his family, he had never been happier.


	23. The Attack on Hogwarts

Chapter XXIII – The Attack on Hogwarts

**Chapter XXIII – The Attack on Hogwarts**

**Dear Firefly,**

**Well, that was quite enlightening. Let me tell you, I think I now know more about your life, sexually, with Harry than I ever needed to know. Just don't give me too many more details! Ha ha, love you, honest.**

**Okay, so your powers are definitely growing. Fleur understands what you mean by the tension and the need, but she doesn't think she can help you. She says that even she can't control her powers when the connection is that strong. I don't think you're meant to control it. I mean, it's a powerful and strong thing that connects you and Harry. It's not supposed to be controlled. I hope that makes sense.**

**Well, I'm glad to know that things are going well for you. To answer your other questions, no, Fleur and I were not at the Second Battle of Hogsmeade. We were on a mission for Dumbledore that entailed research of curses and things. We only just got back the day after the battle had happened. So many people lost, children at that. It must have been hard. But Mum tells me you were amazing, out there in the thick of things, tending to wounds and helping as much as you could. I'm quite proud of you.**

**As to other big news, looks like I am going to make you an auntie, in August, actually. Fleur told me she was pregnant right after we received your letter. I was angry, at first. I mean, of course I want children, but now … in the middle of this war. I know Lily, Lexy, and Tonks are doing it and so are others. I talked to Mum, and I know I was born during the war but it's still tough. I'm scared, Firefly. But I know that I will do everything in my power to keep my wife and my baby safe.**

**Love always,**

**Bill**

**P.S. Because you're my Firefly, you get dibs on first godmother status. Fleur and I argued but we agreed that Gabby is still too young, maybe the next baby!**

**P.P.S. Macbeth? I was surprised to see the old code but good job; we should probably be careful what we write.**

Ginny put down the letter grinning. It was nice to hear from Bill so soon. She was going to be an aunt again as well, which made her smile. She looked up when Demelza stepped into her dorm.

"Gin, Madam Pomfrey's looking for you. That woman, the one that's staying in Snape's rooms, she went into labour."

Ginny stood up instantly. The last time she had been in a room with Petunia Dursley it had resulted in her fist colliding with Petunia's face. She took a deep breath. "Alright."

She headed down into the common room and over to where Harry was sitting talking to Seamus. He looked over at her when she stood next to him.

"Hey, I thought you were essay writing?"

Ginny took another deep breath. "Petunia's gone into labour. Madam Pomfrey wants me in the hospital wing."

Harry paled slightly. His cousin was going to be born, but did it really matter? He was never going to see the kid. "Alright."

"Harry –"

Harry shook his head and took her hand in hers. "Help her, Gin, don't punch her out. I'm fine."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "You're heart is just too big and too good. I'll try to keep my temper in check, but with Snape there … I can't promise anything."

He grinned. "Understandable."

Ginny nodded at him and headed down to the hospital wing, willing herself to stay in control and to stay focused. Her temper cooled down however when she saw an extremely pale and agitated Snape pacing outside of the hospital wing doors.

"Er, Professor, why are you out here?" Ginny asked.

Snape's eyes met hers. "None of your business, Miss Weasley. Get up to your dormitory."

Ginny's eyebrow rose. "Or not. I'm here to assist Madam Pomfrey with the birthing. So again I ask; why are you out here? Were you kicked out?"

He continued to glare at her for a moment before he nodded. "Yes."

Ginny grinned. "She'll be more comfortable soon and then you'll be able to come back in."

Snape nodded. "Miss Weasley … Ginny."

"Yes, sir?"

"Petunia, she's … Poppy's worried about the birthing because she's forty-two years old."

Ginny nodded. "We can handle it, sir."

Then she turned and headed into the hospital room.

Petunia was laying in one of the beds as Madam Pomfrey wiped at her brow. She nodded at Ginny when she came in.

"Good, you got the message. This is going to be a lot more difficult than Mrs. Zabini's, I'm afraid."

"Meaning?" Ginny asked as she washed her hands and headed over to the school matron.

"The baby will have to be turned."

Ginny nodded. She knew that no matter how far modern magical medical discoveries had come that when it came to birth, if the baby was the wrong way it still had to go back to the beginning. The baby had to physically be turned, no wands, no magic. "Alright."

Madam Pomfrey forced a steaming potion down Petunia's throat. "That will stop the pain a little."

Petunia nodded her eyes on Ginny. "Can I trust you?"

Ginny sighed. "Yes. I got my rage out last time, at least for now."

Petunia managed a small smile. "I'm glad to hear that, please help my baby survive."

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "It will be fine. You relax now, Mrs. Dursley."

Petunia took a deep breath as Ginny turned to Madam Pomfrey. "What would you like me to do?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "I'm going to have you turn the baby. You're a lot smaller than I am. I think you will have an easier time of it. Can you do it?"

Ginny nodded, a little pale. "Yes."

Ginny stationed herself between Petunia's legs as Snape came back into the room. She listened to the matron's instructions and after five minutes of struggling, turned the baby. "I got it!"

Madam Pomfrey let out a sigh of relief. "Excellent. Mrs. Dursley, now you can push."

Within ten more minutes, a tiny baby girl slipped out and into Ginny's arms. Madam Pomfrey allowed for Snape to cut the umbilical cord before Ginny cleaned her up and brought her back to the bed.

"It's a girl."

Petunia smiled down at the little girl. She was beautiful. With big blue eyes and a small tuft of dark black hair, she really didn't look like either one of them, which made Ginny sigh in relief.

Snape nodded. "I have a daughter."

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Congratulations, Severus. What are you going to name her?"

"Sabrina," Snape murmured.

Petunia smiled. "Sabrina, very pretty."

"Sabrina Petunia Snape?"

Petunia shook her head. "Sabrina Adela Snape, after your mother. I know she meant a lot to you."

Snape smiled. "Thank you."

He had leaned in to kiss her just as a huge explosion shook the castle.

Ginny's eyes met his, her wand in her hand. "Is he - ?"

Snape shook his head. "I would have known … I mean, I should have … let's go."

Dumbledore stepped into the hospital wing then. "The castle's under attack. All of the students who are not in the Order or the DA have been ordered back to their dormitories. Severus, Miss Weasley, I need you out here. Let's go."

Ginny was trembling as she followed Snape and Dumbledore out of the hospital wing. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. It wasn't just Death Eaters that had fought their way into the fold, but Voldemort himself was standing there, in the thick of things, currently dueling with a few professors.

She felt someone grab her hand and she turned to see Harry nod at her. He mouthed 'I love you' before he jumped into the fray, dueling the first Death Eater he came across. Ginny took a deep breath and with her wand steady, joined the fight.

**King** and Leila rushed into Mira's bedroom when they heard the moans and the small cries. They knew it meant that she was having another nightmare and both of them hated to hear her having them. She woke up quickly once they touched her and she crawled into King's lap, her hand tightly in Leila's.

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay, we're here now."

Mira shook her head. "It was different."

Leila brushed the hair out of her daughter's eyes. "Different how, sweetie?"

Mira's eyes met hers. "There was a big castle with lots of students in black robes."

"Hogwarts?" King asked.

Mira nodded. "That's what the bad man called it."

Leila looked at her husband for a moment and he nodded. "Honey, what happened in the castle?"

"The bad man attacked with people in masks. People were dying."

King kissed her temple and ran his hand down the long length of her hair. "Mira, was this just a dream or one of those dreams that you think might be true?"

She pulled back away from him and the whites of her eyes turned black and her voice turned old and wise. "It's happening now."

Leila's eyes met her husband's. "I'll go warn Dumbledore."

Mira shook her head. "It's too late."

**Sirius** finished getting dressed as he kissed Keira and Lexy. "Promise me you'll stay here?"

Lexy rolled her eyes. "I promise. I'm perfectly capable of fighting, you know! Just because I'm seven months pregnant doesn't mean I can't fight!" At Sirius' look she sighed. "I promise, I'll be careful and I'll stay here."

Sirius kissed her again before he left and headed downstairs to help. Lexy swore to herself. It wasn't fair that she had to stay up here when she was able to take care of herself. She knew he was just concerned but that didn't matter. She was tired of not being able to do anything. Even though she knew she had to take care of herself and their baby and not to mention the most precious thing in her life, Keira. She turned at the sound of the door opening and her eyes widened when she recognized Dolores Umbridge as she stepped into the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lexy demanded.

Umbridge jumped before her beady cold eyes fell upon Lexy. "Well, if it isn't the Ancient Runes Professor. Tell me, did it feel good to know you were shagging a pureblood, something you wouldn't understand since your father was a Mudblood?"

Lexy held her wand steady as she placed a crying Keira in the crib. "I knew you were an evil bitch, but I never thought you would join Voldemort."

Umbridge grinned. "He understands my passion for wanting only the pure to be magical. Filthy half-breeds and half-bloods that roam the earth now-a-days, it's disgusting!"

Lexy kept her wand steady. "I want you to get the hell out of my house before I do something I'm going to regret."

Umbridge gave her one of those falsely sweet smiles and turned her wand on Keira. "Really?"

All of the colour drained from Lexy's face. "Don't you dare bring my daughter into this!"

"No? You don't think that maybe that little half-blood should suffer because of her blood?"

"It's hardly her fault! You stop pointing that wand at my daughter!"

Umbridge grinned. "Or you'll what?"

Lexy lifted her wand and then froze when the next words left Umbridge's mouth.

"Crucio!"

Keira screamed and Lexy dived in front of the crib, grabbing her daughter in her arms and stopping the curse.

"Ooh, brave one. You know what would happen if I tried that curse on you? So far along … it would be quite a feat."

Lexy was trembling now as Keira still cried loudly. "Da-da! Hurt!" She cried. Lexy kissed her cheeks and her tiny hands, her wand on Umbridge. "Stupefy!"

Umbridge ducked and missed the curse. "Ah, thought you had more in you than that! Just going to stun me?"

"Reducto!" Lexy cried as Umbridge moved and a small hole was blasted in the door.

Umbridge grinned. "Want to play it that way? Reducto!"

Lexy moved just in time as Keira's crib exploded into a million pieces behind her.

"We definitely have some things to work out, Mrs. Black!" Umbridge replied. She pointed her wand at Lexy's stomach. "Avada Ked-oof!"

Sirius had tackled her to the ground from behind, his eyes on his wife and his daughter. "You okay?"

Lexy shook her head as she pointed her wand at the woman. She had hated Umbridge from the beginning. The woman had been rude, racist, and totally hell-bent on getting power, but she had never in her life thought that the woman would turn to Voldemort. Though it did explain a lot in why she denied he was back as it gave him more time to gain power.

"Lex?" Sirius asked, his voice shaky as he noticed that Keira was bleeding.

Lexy kept her wand pointed at Umbridge. Umbridge stood up, her wand pointed at Sirius and Lexy snapped. "Avada Kedavra!"

The jet of green light burst from her wand and hit Umbridge squarely in the chest. She barreled backwards and then collapsed to the ground, dead.

Sirius hurried towards them and scooped them both up into his arms. "Lex –"

"Don't … she was going to kill you." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Keira … make sure she's okay." She was crying so hard now that she couldn't see straight.

Sirius took his daughter from her and healed the tiny cuts on her arms and kissed them all better as his daughter finally stopped crying and snuggled into his embrace. "What happened?"

Lexy was sobbing now. "I-I-I killed her."

Sirius pulled his wife close and kissed her cheeks and her temple. "Honey, don't think about that. What did she do?"

"She used the Cruciatus on Keira."

Sirius paled. "What?"

Lexy nodded. "I dived in front and I stopped the worst of the damage but … she was writhing and screaming."

Sirius kissed his wife's forehead. "The bitch is lucky you got to her first, then. Are you alright?"

She nodded, snuggling into her husband a moment longer. "Yeah. Give me Keira. We'll lock ourselves in the secret room behind the bedroom."

He smiled and kissed her softly before he passed his daughter back. "Good. There's a lot going on downstairs and I need to be down there."

Lexy nodded. "We'll be fine and safe in there. Go help fight."

Sirius kissed her stomach and then his daughter. "I'll be back. Don't come out until I come for you."

Lexy nodded. "I won't. Be safe!" She hurried back into the secret room, still trembling. She had a lot of things to think about anyway.

**Blaise** had barely made it out of his suite before he had been swept up in duels. He was worried about his son and his wife. He had left them behind to join the fight, but he wasn't sure how well he felt about it. Now he was dueling heavily with two Death Eaters he recognized from the paper as Amycus and Alecto Carrow. He rolled and ducked to avoid a curse from them but it was getting hard to see. Smoke and spells lingered in the air and the smell of blood and broken walls reeked.

Blaise had no idea how many Death Eaters had entered Hogwarts, but he knew the castle was definitely not doing well. He ducked to avoid the Reducto curse just as Draco dived down next to him.

"Hey, do you know how many there are?" Blaise asked as he ducked behind a suit of armour.

Draco joined him behind the armour and shook his head. "Not a clue. But they seem to be all over the entire castle. No one is safe. Where's Daphne?"

"She and Joseph were trying to escape to the Slytherin common room. It's safer there."

Draco nodded. "I'm sure she made it, Blaise."

Blaise nodded and rolled out from his spot again to send a stunning spell at Alecto Carrow. His aim proved true and the man collapsed but six more Death Eaters were making their way towards him. He had a long way to go.

**Madam** Pomfrey carefully gave Petunia some potions to make her stronger. The birth had been very hard on her, it didn't help that she was now extremely stressed with the battle waging only outside of the door. So far, no one had penetrated the walls of the hospital wing.

"Just take deep, calming breaths, Mrs. Dursley." Madam Pomfrey insisted as she watched Petunia use the bottle to feed young Sabrina. "If you're too stressed or tense Sabrina will know it and she won't eat."

Petunia nodded, her eyes on her daughter. "It sounds like a war out there."

"It is." Madam Pomfrey said simply. "You-Know-Who has breached the castle. Merlin only knows what's going on out there."

Petunia nodded. She finished feeding Sabrina and handed her to the matron. "Can you put her somewhere safe? I don't want her to sleep in here with all of that noise outside."

Madam Pomfrey nodded just as the hospital wing door burst open and Daphne slid inside with Joseph in her arms. She closed the door behind her and quickly locked it.

"Madam Pomfrey, thank Merlin you're here!"

"Daphne Zabini! What on earth are you thinking wandering around those halls with the baby?"

Daphne shook her head. "I was trying to get to the Slytherin Common room. Blaise thought it would be safer. There's no way I can get down there."

She was bleeding from a wound in her side and her entire body was trembling. Madam Pomfrey took Joseph from her. He was only a little over a month old now and she placed him in Petunia's arms. "Hold him for a moment. I have to get her to into a bed."

Once Daphne was settled, Madam Pomfrey took Joseph and Sabrina and she carried them into her own private quarters. She transfigured a table into a crib and placed them in it, locking the door after them.

"The children will be safe in there. Now let me see that wound, Daphne."

Daphne could only nod as the door burst open and Lucius Malfoy stood there along with five other men that none of them recognized.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Daphne's wand was in her hand quickly but not fast enough as she let out a small cry when the matron fell to the ground after the first curse. They were in trouble now.

**Harry** was standing on the Gryffindor dinner table in the Great Hall as he dueled with Narcissa Malfoy. The woman was taunting him, but he had to admit, from the picture Draco had painted of her as a woman who did everything her husband told her to, she fought well.

"Does it make you feel like a good man to know that you took my pitiful excuse for a son into your home?" Narcissa shrieked.

Harry shrugged as he ducked to avoid a jet of unknown purple light coming from the opposite direction. "No, but it makes me feel good to know that I got him away from you. You certainly didn't deserve him around."

Narcissa glared at him. "You are a spoiled little brat!"

Harry grinned. "Maybe I am!" She ducked to avoid his curse and crashed into Snape.

"Severus! Good, help me destroy this freak for the Dark Lord."

Snape stared at her for a moment, nodding automatically. He was torn over the battle and he knew that tonight was his chance to take the stand, to show exactly the true side he fought for. He wondered if now was the right time, but it was the only chance he was going to get. "Sure, Cissy."

Harry watched Snape carefully but he kept his wand steady. He knew that Dumbledore trusted Snape to be on the good side, but now that Harry was facing the situation, he wasn't so sure. He turned when Lucius stepped up next to him.

"Ah, the Potter brat." His wand pointed at him and Harry was pleased to see that he had yet to get a replacement for the arm his father had cost him. "I should kill you just to get back at your father."

"Lucius, Severus plans to help us."

Lucius grinned. "About time, in my opinion. But Severus, you really missed out on the fun a moment ago. I took a few rookies into the hospital wing with me … the women there were … not even a challenge."

Snape paled and punched Lucius in the face.

Narcissa shrieked. "Severus!"

Snape turned his wand on Narcissa now. "Avada Kedavra!"

She collapsed to the ground and Harry's eyes met Snape's. "This one?"

Snape glared at him. "There's somewhere I have to be. Tie him up."

Harry could only nod as he watched Snape hurry through the wand-fire and out of the room.

**Snape's** heart was beating so fast in his chest that he could barely breathe. He slipped into the hospital wing, his heart stopping when he saw that the door was torn off. He walked only half-way into the room before he froze.

They were all dead.

Daphne had a huge wound in her side, gushing blood as she stared blankly ahead. Madam Pomfrey was collapsed on the floor with what looked like her stomach cut open. The site made him sick and he held a hand over his mouth, afraid to look over into the next bed.

There was his Petunia, staring blankly ahead, the sheets covered in blood.

He collapsed to his knees, his entire body shaking as Sirius stepped in behind him.

"Shit," Sirius murmured. He grabbed Snape by the back of his shirt and yanked him to his feet. "I'm sorry, Severus."

Snape glared at him and then he froze, his eyes searching the room. "Sabrina! Where's my baby?"

Sirius' eyes flew around the room before he shook his head. "She's not … wait, did you hear that?"

Snape shook his head as Sirius rushed across the room and into the Madam Pomfrey's quarters. He smiled when he saw the two babies crying.

"Severus, she's here, come on!"

Snape stepped into the room and his heart stopped. "She's alright?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, come on; let's get these two into one of the common rooms, though. They can't stay here."

"Who's going to watch them?"

Sirius sighed. "You're right. Wait, I got it!" He picked up the medical book on the floor and made it into a portkey. "I'm going to take these two to Lex. She's safe."

Snape looked like he wanted to argue and then he nodded. "Okay."

Sirius gave him a small smile. "Don't do anything drastic, Snape, you've got a daughter who needs you now."

Snape only nodded as he watched Sirius disappear with the two babies in his arms. Something drastic … hadn't he already taken that first step by killing Narcissa? He shook the thought from his head and made his way back out into the battle.

**Hermione **shrieked as the woman she was dueling suddenly dived at her, teeth bared. She knew the woman was obviously a werewolf but that didn't make her feel any better. The woman was tackled to the ground before she reached her however and Hermione's eyes widened when she recognized the orange and black tiger as he ripped her neck open.

Ron changed back into himself, a little pale. "I didn't …"

Hermione threw her arms around him. "You saved me. Don't think about it."

Ron only nodded as he was forced to push the thought away, as he found himself dueling with three other people.

Hermione stunned all three of them and pointed. "Ron! Look!"

Ron's eyes followed where she was pointing and his heart stopped. Voldemort and Dumbledore had just crashed through the doors of the Astronomy Tower and were now on the roof. "Dumbledore can handle himself, right?"

Hermione's bottom lip trembled slightly as she watched Harry and James follow them. "I hope so."

**Harry** followed his father up onto the roof of the Astronomy Tower. He had seen Dumbledore fighting Voldemort and he wasn't sure what he felt about it. James grabbed Harry's arm to hold him back as they heard voices.

"Don't move, Harry." He hissed.

Harry could only nod as they listened.

"I find myself once again alone with you, Dumbledore. Doesn't say much about your minions."

Dumbledore's eyes were hard, his wand steady. "They are hardly my minions, Tom, but friends and associates. Something, I'm sure you don't understand."

Voldemort's eyes glistened. "You know what's going to happen tonight."

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand quite a lot. Though, I'll admit, I was surprised by your boldness in coming here tonight."

Voldemort grinned maliciously. "This castle holds filth like I never imagined possible, Dumbledore. It's my duty to come in and destroy as much of it as I can."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Tom."

Voldemort lifted his wand. "Well, I think it's the end."

Dumbledore's wand whipped fast as he blocked the jet of green light with a stone gargoyle from the top of the castle.

James and Harry made way to step forward just as the door opened and six Death Eaters crashed through along with Remus. Within minutes, their attention was taken from Dumbledore and Voldemort as they concentrated on the battle before them.

Dumbledore however, was still talking calmly and coldly to Voldemort. "Do you really think this is the end, Tom?"

Voldemort grinned. "You may have beaten me in some areas, Dumbledore, but I still managed to kill your brother. Aberforth had some useful information towards the end."

Dumbledore feigned a look of surprise. "Did he?" He dodged the killing curse again, this time with the stone griffin.

"Are we going to play this game again, Dumbledore?" Voldemort asked. "There are only so many statues on this balcony."

Dumbledore nodded. "I suppose." He avoided the curse again, with a stone lion.

Voldemort took a step forward and to Dumbledore's surprise used a summoning charm on him. He ripped the wand from his hand and dropped it to the ground before he took the old man's head in his hands. "Ah, there's the fear."

Dumbledore's eyes met the cold red ones. "I'm not afraid of death, Tom."

Voldemort's eyes glistened. "That's because you always were an old fool." He stepped on Dumbledore's wand and it snapped in half with his foot. He gripped Dumbledore's head a little tighter. "Afraid now, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore simply watched him. "Death is naught but the next great adventure."

Voldemort stared at him for a moment and then in one quick motion, he snapped his neck and he watched as Dumbledore collapsed to the ground. Voldemort kicked the old frail body before his voice rose. "Enough!"

Within seconds, portkeys came out of every Death Eater's pockets and they disappeared.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw the body. "NO!"

James rushed forward as well. Remus was bleeding from so many places he could barely move but he crawled over. James closed his eyes as he took a good look. "He's dead."

"Dumbledore … can't," Remus murmured.

Harry stared down into the wide blue eyes and before he could stop himself, tears rolled down his cheeks. James pulled him into his arms.

"Shh, Harry, its …" His eyes sought his old Headmaster and he closed them. "It will be alright."

Harry shook his head as he cuddled into his father's arms. "Dumbledore … how can we …"

Remus nodded as he held a hand to his side. "Dumbledore … would still want us to continue. We're so close, Harry."

Harry nodded, pulling himself from his father's grasp. "We have to see … everyone else."

James nodded as he wrapped his arm around his friend, "And we have to get Remus to a hospital."

The three of them made their way downstairs, reviewing the damage. Bodies were strewn across the ground, most of them moaning. Holes were blown right out of the castle walls. Harry recognized a lot of the dead Death Eaters as well, but he felt nothing but pity for them. Diana Borderland, the werewolf that refused to listen to Remus; Roger Addison, another werewolf that hurt Remus; Jack Mulciber; Vincent Crabbe; Gregory Goyle; Alecto Carrow; Amycus Carrow; Narcissa Malfoy; Dolores Umbridge; and John Avery Senior.

He closed his eyes and helped his father send Remus to St. Mungo's before they began a body count. The rest of it was a blur.

**Everyone** took a seat in the Great Hall later on that evening, as McGonagall solemnly made her way to the front. No one spoke, as most knew by now the people who had been lost. It was silence when McGonagall stepped forward.

"It pains me to be the one to tell you of this horrible news." She closed her eyes for a moment, her voice a little shaky. "Tonight, Voldemort and his Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts. We fought bravely, but still many lives were lost. I would like for you all to stand and hold up your glasses as I read each name out loud. These people will be missed and loved, and will always be in our hearts. They fought bravely. Remember them: Albus Dumbledore." There was a small gasp from the crowd at his name but no one spoke as McGonagall continued.

"Daphne Zabini."

Harry's eyes met Blaise's from across the room. Joseph was curled up on his shoulder as tears poured from Blaise's eyes.

"Poppy Pomfrey, Petunia Dursley."

Snape was holding a tiny baby in his arms, his eyes dry, but hard and cold.

"Kevin Whiteby, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Dedalus Diggle. These people all fought very bravely. They will always hold a place in our hearts." McGonagall took a deep breath before she spoke. "I have other news as well. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle are actually the ones who allowed Voldemort into the castle. We are still working on trying to figure out how they managed it. They were working for him as was Miss Pansy Parkinson, who has turned up missing. We are now aware of the fact that there are no other Death Eaters in this school and if we become aware that any one of you is following Voldemort, then you shall be expelled immediately."

The room was silent but a lot of people glanced towards the Slytherin table uneasily.

"Now, because of the loss of Professor Dumbledore, I will be filling in as Headmistress until the end of the year. The school will remain open for exams only. Students will be confined to their common rooms. The library will be open as well. Curfew will be eight o'clock for all students. The attack on the castle not only lost us wonderful people, but did a lot of damage to the castle itself, and will need to be repaired. I am stressing the importance of these rules, as an attack like this must not go unwarranted. Now, please return to your dormitories for the evening. Classes will commence first thing in the morning. Goodnight."

Harry took Ginny's hand in his as they headed up to the common room in silence. He felt numb and confused and odd. Hogwarts felt odd without Dumbledore. Ginny seemed to know what he was feeling because she kissed him softly and just nodded. Together they headed to a quiet area of the common room and held each other closely, neither one of them spoke a word.

**James** stepped into the manor, not in the least surprised to find Lily pacing impatiently. She turned instantly at the sound of the fireplace and her eyes widened. "James?"

He nodded. "It was bad, Lil."

Lily wrapped her arms around him. "Who did we lose?"

"Dumbledore, Poppy, Dedalus … quite a few students and Petunia."

Lily's eyes met his. "P-P-Petunia?"

James nodded. "She had just given birth to a daughter when the attack hit. Sabrina Adela Snape, she's healthy and Snape's got her, but Petunia was killed by Lucius Malfoy."

"Malfoy …" Lily closed her eyes. "She doesn't even get to … poor Severus."

James nodded. "I spoke to him after the … announcements by McGonagall and he found this in Petunia's pocket." James pulled out the letter with her name on it and Lily froze.

"What is it?"

James shook his head. "No idea. He didn't read it and neither have I. She wrote it to you, Lily."

Lily accepted the letter and carefully began to read what was there.

**Dear Lily,**

**I don't even know if you will read this letter but I just had to write it. I had to get my feelings out in the open. Harry visited me today. It surprised me more than I can say. He told me that you had faith in me, in the fact that I would change, that Severus would help me change. He is helping. I'm not as ignorant nor as intolerant of the magical world. See? I can say the word. Harry will know what I mean by that.**

**I was terrible. Not only to my own nephew and godson, but to you, my sister.**

**I didn't want you to be born. I was jealous of you. Not for any particular reason, but more because of the fact that I was afraid Mum and Dad would love you more than me. I made that true myself by pushing away from everyone. I was mean to you and I was rude, and I was … I was a horrible sister and when you got that letter to go away to a school to learn magic … I lost it. It may not mean much to you, but to me … suddenly you had an opportunity that I didn't. No, I didn't want to be a witch, I never did, but it was the idea that you had the opportunity and I didn't. I know it sounds dumb, maybe it was, but to me, back then … until recently, I hated you for it.**

**I know that you looked up to me, Lily. Dad used to lecture me often, right before you came home, about how I should treat you, be nicer to you. He would come into my room and claim that all of my problems were my own fault. I hated him for it too, because I knew he was right. **

**I know this is rambling, it probably doesn't make all that much sense but … I'm sorry, Lily. I'm sorry that I let Vernon hurt you. I knew he was lying but by that time I was so far under his thumb, I couldn't … I guess excuses don't cut it here, but it's true. I hated you for being right. I hated him for wanting you. He lusted after you something terrible. **

**When I woke up that morning, on the 1****st**** of November, and found Harry on my doorstep … I hated him.**

**He was an innocent little baby, but to me he symbolized all of my hatred and my fear of you. I should have treated him better, but when Vernon recognized my anger he took advantage of it and by then it was too late. I will tell you this, I never laid a hand on him. I changed his nappies and I made sure that he was potty-trained as soon as possible. I made sure that he could bath himself and feed himself so that by the time he was three, I had nothing to do. I didn't want to touch him. I didn't want to love him. Maybe it was cowardly of me, but I felt that by doing any of those things it would be saying that my whole relationship with you had been some sort of lie. **

**I knew Vernon abused him. **

**It started slow, a backhand here for talking before he was asked, or for doing something faster than Dudley. I never did anything to stop it though, so I'm just as much to blame…**

**Harry asked me if I regretted any of it and I said no, but that was a lie. I do regret it. I don't regret what I did to him or the way I didn't care for him, because to me that's not part of what I'm doing here … I regret the way I've forced myself to hate you and everything you stand for. I regret the way I've pushed you away because you are the only family I have left. I lost my husband and my son because of my relationship with Severus.**

**Now I sit here in a school of witchcraft and wizardry and try to ignore Severus, as I know he wants to marry me. I'm eight months pregnant with his child, a baby girl by the way.**

**I guess, I'm just trying to say … I'm sorry, Lily, for not being the sister you always needed.**

**Love,**

**Petunia**

Lily put the letter from Petunia down and looked at her husband. "I'm at a loss. She … she was changing, slowly … she knew yet … she didn't regret everything, James, but some of it. Doesn't that mean something? Doesn't that mean that she was coming around? Doesn't it mean that she might have … loved me?"

James slipped his arms around her. "You can't save everyone, Lil."

She smiled. "You used to tell me that often. I always wanted to help everyone."

James grinned. "Right, Lily the Pink, the savior of the human race."

Lily rolled her eyes, trying to hide the tears. "Oh Merlin, not that again."

James laughed, hoping this would take the sadness from her eyes. "Remember that, do you?"

"How could I forget? It was the most random thing ever." She closed her eyes as the memory flooded over her.

"_Lily, come here, you've got to see this!" Alice Rogers exclaimed, her face hurting from trying to hold in the laughter._

_Lily rolled her eyes as she looked at the huge pile of homework she had left to do. "Al, can I look later? I still have so much to do. I need to get this letter written to my sister. She's getting married … I don't think this man is right for her."_

_Alice shook her head. "No, Lil, you have to come to see this! He's your boyfriend!"_

"_Oh no," Lily murmured as she followed Alice out of the Heads common room and into the Gryffindor common room. Her fears were confirmed when James spotted her. James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter each held up a glass of Firewhiskey before music began to play and the four of them burst into song._

_**We'll drink a drink, a drink  
To Lily the Pink, the Pink, the Pink  
The savior of the human race  
She invented medicinal compound  
Most efficacious in every case**_

_Sirius gave her a small bow before he sang._

_**Now here's a story, a little bit gory**_

_Remus grinned._

_**A little bit happy, a little bit sad**_

_James held up his glass next._

_**Of Lily the Pink and her medicinal compound**_

_The four of them grinned._

_**And how it drove her to the bad!**_

_Sirius stepped forward and pointed to James._

_**Well Ebenezer thought he was Julius Caesar  
So they put him in a home  
And then they gave him medicinal compound  
And now he's Emperor of Rome.**_

_The four of them held up their glasses and began to do an Irish jig as they sang._

_**We'll drink a drink, a drink  
To Lily the Pink, the Pink, the Pink  
The savior of the human race  
She invented medicinal compound  
Most efficacious in every case**_

_Remus stepped forward and took a bow before he pointed to Sirius._

_**Freddie Klinger the opera singer  
Could break a glass with his voice tis said  
Rubbed his tonsils with medicinal compound  
Now they break glasses over his head.**_

_Sirius bowed as Peter stepped forward and pointed at Remus._

_**Johnny Hammer had a t-t-terrible stammer  
He could hardly s-s-say a word  
And so they g-g-gave him medicinal compound  
Now he's s-s-seen but never heard**_

_They held up their glasses again and when they started to do the jig most of the common had joined in._

_**We'll drink a drink, a drink  
To Lily the Pink, the Pink, the Pink  
The savior of the human race  
She invented medicinal compound  
Most efficacious in every case**_

_James patted Peter's shoulder now as he stepped forward and pointed at his friend._

_**Uncle Paul he was very small he  
Was the shortest man in town  
Rubbed his body with medicinal compound  
Now he weighs only half a pound**_

_The four of them fell to their knees in front of her, pouting as James continued to sing._

_**Lily died and went up to heaven**_

_Remus took her hand._

_**All the church bells they did ring**_

_Sirius clasped her other hand in his._

_**She took with her medicinal compoun**__**d**_

_All four of them grinned._

_**Hark the herald angels sing**_

_They stood up as the common room began to clap._

_**We'll**_

_**We'll**_

_**We'll drink a drink, a drink  
To Lily the Pink, the Pink, the Pink  
The savior of the human race  
She invented medicinal compound  
Most efficacious in every case**_

_**We'll drink a drink, a drink  
To Lily the Pink, the Pink, the Pink  
The savior of the human race  
She invented medicinal compound  
Most efficacious in every case**_

_When they bowed, the common room cheered as Lily rolled her eyes. "You four are … are …"_

_James stepped forward and pulled her close for a kiss. "Amazing?"_

_Lily laughed. "Ridiculous!"_

_Sirius shrugged. "You told us you liked the song, Lily-Love."_

_Remus nodded. "And you know the trouble that can cause."_

_Lily laughed and threw her arms around James. "You four are going to be the death of me!"_

_James kissed her softly. "I thought you needed a good laugh." He leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "Petunia's going to marry him no matter what you do, Lil. You're not the savior of the human race."_

_Her eyes met his and she nodded. "But I've got to try."_

James grinned as he pulled himself out of the memory, knowing his wife had just been there as well. "Well, looks like your wish finally came true, just not at the right time."

"You were right, I can't save everyone, but I still know that I've got to try." She wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked at the letter. "At least she was trying, James."

He pulled her close and kissed her. "I know."

He held her in his arms and neither one of them spoke as Lily clutched the letter in her hands, tears rolling down her cheeks for the sister she had never quite had.


	24. In the Waiting Room

Chapter XXIV – In the Waiting Room

**Chapter XXIV – In the Waiting Room**

**She **was crying, loudly.

He had tried the bottle and got nothing. Her nappy was definitely okay and as far as he knew she couldn't do anything else.

So why wouldn't she stop crying?

It had been over an hour now and Snape was beginning to panic. He had to have done something wrong. Now he was holding her, somewhat awkwardly and kind of bouncing on his feet but she was still screaming.

He whirled around, a half-panicked look on his face at the banging on his door. He pulled it open and Sirius raised his eyebrow at him.

"What do you want?" Snape asked angrily. He hardly had the time to listen to one of Black's stupid remarks at the moment.

Sirius grinned. "Nothing. I was walking by and I heard the screams." He reached out and lifted Sabrina into his arms, curling her into his shoulder and putting his hand on her tiny back. He rocked back and forth for a moment and her eyes closed, her crying stopped. Snape's mouth dropped open.

"How did you -?"

Sirius grinned. "Snape, be honest, do you know anything about kids?"

Snape sighed and then he shook his head.

"Look, first things first, you've got to hold her properly. See the way she's curled into my shoulder here, my hand under her bum and on her back? She feels safe and warm." He passed her back to her father and Snape carefully adjusted her the way that Sirius had just held her.

"Yeah, that … that's easier to hold her."

Sirius grinned. "I'd say so."

"Da!" Keira exclaimed, grabbing his ankle.

Sirius glanced down at his daughter and scooped her up into his arms. "Keira, what are you doing down here?"

"Da-Da!" She exclaimed, giving him a wet kiss.

Lexy stepped up behind him. "We came looking for you. I thought you were just going to get those ingredients from the storeroom?"

Sirius shrugged. "I was, but I got distracted. Snivelly here needed some help."

Lexy's eyes fell on the tiny baby and she smiled. "She seems fine now, Sirius. She's beautiful, Severus. May I ask what you named her?"

"Sabrina."

Lexy smiled. "That's very pretty." She placed a hand over her large stomach and sighed. She was seven months pregnant now and could feel it. "How are you doing with her?"

Snape shrugged. "Okay … I don't … I don't know what to do. If Black hadn't shown up … she wouldn't stop crying!"

Lexy laughed. "You'll be fine, Severus. Now I know that you and my husband don't exactly get along, but if you ever need anything, Sirius and I would be glad to help. We've got a little experience in that area."

"Hi!" Keira exclaimed, sticking her thumb in her mouth.

Sirius kissed his daughter's cheeks as she snuggled into his arms. "Soon, we'll have even more experience once this one pops out."

Lexy's eyebrow rose. "Pops out?"

Sirius grinned and kissed her. "Yup."

Snape nodded. "Um, alright. I mean, it doesn't seem like it will be too hard. I'll figure it out."

Lexy smiled. "Yes, you will. You learn as you go, so don't worry. Sirius, let's head back upstairs. I really want to get those essays graded tonight."

He nodded and followed his wife out of the room.

Snape watched them go as Sabrina stayed warm in his arms, her thumb in her mouth. He definitely had a lot to learn because the only thing he knew now was how much he loved the precious little life in his arms. But he figured that, for now, it was enough.

**Sirius** grinned at Lexy when they stepped back into their rooms. "You should have seen his face, Lex, pure panic."

Lexy rolled her eyes. "Well you didn't have to be such a prat about it! From what Lily tells me you weren't so good when she first placed Harry into your arms either."

"Hey! I did just fine!"

"Yeah, holding him. But when it came time to change his nappy, you panicked."

"With good reason!" Sirius exclaimed.

Lexy sighed. "Oh, there's no winning with you. Severus is going to need some help for the first little while. He's never been around small children. Personally, I think it will be a good way for the two of you to get along a little better."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Lex, honey, that's never going to happen. But I'll help him out when we can, for the sake of Sabrina. Poor baby, has to have old Snivelly as her father."

"Sirius, will you be serious for one minute?"

He grinned. "Thought I was."

Lexy rolled her eyes. "I give up!"

Sirius watched her walk away, grinning. Snivelly as a father … the world never ceased to amaze him. He headed down to his office whistling.

**Hermione** lay in bed, curled into Ron. She couldn't quite fathom everything that had happened on this attack on Hogwarts. The school matron had been brutally killed. Petunia Dursley had been killed, leaving Snape alone with a tiny baby girl only a day old. He was a single father now and Hermione was betting money that he didn't know anything about how to raise a child, much less how to deal with an infant. Then there was Blaise. He had lost Daphne, the one person he had loved more than anything. They hadn't even been married a year and little Joseph was only a little over a month old.

So many dead and so many to grieve. How could she close her eyes and not see the pain and the heartache that had come out of it? Her eyes fell on the sapphire engagement ring on her finger. What if something happened to her? What if she lost Ron before they had a chance to get married and have a family? Would it hurt any less? She doubted it but she wanted it. She wanted a chance to experience it before she died.

She shook Ron gently awake, amused by his snores. Harry had warned her that his snores were loud and she had no idea how she managed to sleep next to him night after night. She shook him a little harder and he let out a moan. "No, go away."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Ron, wake up, I need to talk to you."

Ron ignored her and rolled over.

Hermione grinned wickedly now. "I'm taking off my clothes."

Ron opened one eye. "Liar."

She grinned and rolled him over so that she could look at him. "I need to talk to you."

He let out a loud yawn and nodded. "Okay, what's up?"

"I want to get married."

Ron smiled. "I know, love. I want to marry you, too. We just have to plan it is all."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I want to get married now. Just the two of us. My parents don't need to be there and we can deal with yours later but for now … I want to be Mrs. Ronald Weasley."

Ron's mouth dropped open. "You're serious?"

She nodded. "I am."

"How? When?"

Hermione smiled. "You'll do it?"

Ron nodded. "Mione, I'd do anything for you. I told you I'd marry you now or five years from now, whenever you want."

Her eyes lit up as she kissed him softly. "McGonagall, in the morning, she can do it."

"T-tomorrow morning?"

"Yes."

"Are we going to tell anyone?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, let's just do it."

Ron nodded. "Alright." He pulled her close into his arms but neither one of them spoke much that night.

In the morning when they woke up wrapped in each other's arms, Hermione grinned at him. "Do you still want to?"

Ron stood up and nodded. "I still want to."

They got dressed in their school robes and headed down to McGonagall's office.

McGonagall pulled the door open a grim expression on her face. "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, what can I do for you?"

"Um, Professor? Hermione and I would like to be married, as soon as possible."

"What?" McGonagall exclaimed, ushering them into her office.

Ron closed the door behind him. "You heard us, Professor. Hermione and I would like to get married, now, if possible."

"Mr. Weasley, this is a huge decision and while I know the two of you have been engaged for some time … school is still in session."

Hermione spoke up now. "Professor, we know that you are the only professor here who is capable of performing such a ceremony. It's what we want. We don't want to wait. We don't want a big wedding. We just want to get married."

McGonagall looked like she was going to argue and then she smiled. "Very well. I can't think of two people more suited than the two of you. You will need a witness."

"Don't you count?" Ron asked.

McGonagall shook her head. "Not if I perform the ceremony."

Hermione nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back."

She rushed out of the office and back to Gryffindor Tower. She ran up the boys' dormitory and let herself in. Seamus, Neville, Harry, and Dean were all getting dressed and she blushed. "Er, Harry, can I have a word?"

Harry glanced at her as he buttoned his shirt up. "Yeah, give me a minute."

Two minutes later he came down the stairs with his book bag. "What's up, Hermione?"

"Come with me."

Hermione practically dragged him down the stairs and into McGonagall's office. "I found a witness, Professor."

McGonagall smiled. "Excellent. Now, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, please come stand over here in front of my desk and hold hands. Mr. Potter, you may just stand over there."

"Er, what's going on? Witness for what?"

Ron gave Harry a small smile. "I need a best man, mate, come stand over here."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "You guys are getting married? Right now?"

Ron nodded and handed Harry the two rings he had. He had bought them at the same time as the engagement ring and he was very happy that he had. Harry accepted the rings, a look of shock still apparent on his face.

McGonagall smiled at them and then she began to the ceremony. Harry could only stare at his two best friends in shock as he watched them recite their vows. They bound their wands together in an old magic that swore they would never use their wands against each other in harm, and promised to love and cherish each other, till death do them part. Harry handed over the rings and they glowed on their fingers before going out, signifying their love for one another and their union. Then they kissed softly and McGonagall pronounced them husband and wife.

"Well, congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!" McGonagall exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

Harry continued to stare at them. "I can't even … I mean, mate, I'm happy for you but just … wow … Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione blushed and threw her arms around Harry, kissing his cheek. "Thanks for being here. You're the only family I needed here."

He smiled and held her close for a moment. "I'm always here when you need me. I'm really happy for you two; it was just … so unexpected."

Ron grinned. "Last night we just decided we wanted to do it. We didn't want to wait. My mum is going to be furious, but I figure we can always get married again, in front of those we love."

Hermione smiled. "Exactly." She stood on her toes to kiss Ron softly. "Harry, you won't tell anyone will you, not even Ginny?"

Harry hesitated. "Guys …" Hermione's pleading eyes stopped him. "Fine, I promise, but you owe me for this."

Hermione squealed and threw herself back into his arms. "Thank you!"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, really, thanks mate."

Harry grinned. "No problem, now come on, let's go get some breakfast, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I'm starving."

Ron grinned. "Me too!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Big surprise!"

The three of them headed down to breakfast with grins on their faces.

**When** Harry took a seat next to her in the breakfast hall, Ginny smiled. "Hey, you were up and about early this morning."

Harry nodded, hoping he wasn't giving anything away. Keeping secrets from Ginny was very hard. "Er, yeah, Hermione wanted to talk to me about something. How did you sleep?" He kissed her softly, hoping that would distract her enough.

Ginny stared at him for a minute and then she nodded. "I slept fine. What I have to do now is start cramming in more N.E.W.T.s revision. It's so hard too because … what are we going to do without Madam Pomfrey?"

Harry draped his arm around her and let her cuddle. He felt the tears against his shoulder and he pulled her closer. He knew that Ginny had grown very close to the matron over the year since she was apprenticing with her. He kissed her temple and used his thumb to wipe her tears. "I know, baby."

Ginny pulled herself together and glanced toward the Slytherin table. "How's Blaise doing?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. He doesn't say much. He's been pretty protective of Joseph, too. I think he just wants to get through the year."

"Daphne was his life … I can't even …"

Harry nodded. "I know. He'll be alright, it's just going to take a whole lot of time. I can't even … he's eighteen and a single father and a widower … that's rough."

Ginny nodded. "I'm not even hungry. Walk me to my first class?"

Harry nodded, grabbing a piece of toast. "Sure, let's go."

They walked silently down the hall, hand in hand. The war had really taken a toll on the school and the attack on the school itself had hit really close to home. The entire school was fairly withdrawn and the halls were quiet. N.E.W.T.s were going to be hard to study for with so much going on. The end was coming and the only thing that worried Harry was how much longer it was going to take for it to hit.

**Pansy** screamed as the pain ripped through her from where she was sitting on the bed in the guestroom of Malfoy Manor. Lucius rushed in. "Is it the baby?"

Pansy nodded in between gasps. "He's coming."

Lucius nodded. "I'll alert the healer."

Pansy panted softly and her eyes widened when Voldemort entered the room. "Y-Y-You're the healer?"

Voldemort managed a small smile. "Ah, Miss Parkinson, do you not trust your master?"

Pansy nodded. "I do, my Lord, I was just surprised."

Voldemort nodded. "Hmm … it is a boy you carry, correct?"

Lucius stepped in behind him. "It is, my Lord."

Voldemort nodded, his wand in his hand. "Excellent." He pointed the wand at Pansy's stomach and murmured something that she couldn't hear but the pain of it made her scream louder. Her stomach split open and the baby was levitated out. The pain was so bad that Pansy was seeing flashes in front of her eyes. A sharp knife came out and cut the umbilical cord as the baby cried and Pansy screamed.

Lucius took the baby and cleaned him before he wrapped him in blankets, carefully holding him in his one arm. "Thank you, Pansy."

Pansy was still crying and gasping at the pain, which Voldemort seemed to be making no effort to stop. "Please, my Lord, please!"

Voldemort flicked his wand and her wound healed.

"Thank you, my Lord! My son, may I hold him?"

Lucius shook his head. "Oh no, love. I'm afraid you won't ever get to hold this baby."

Pansy's eyes fell on Voldemort. "My Lord?"

Voldemort sneered. "Lucius and I have big plans for this child's future and you are not apart of it."

"But why?" Pansy shrieked, scrambling up to her feet.

"Narcissa is dead and you did nothing to stop it."

"How was I to duel when I was nine months pregnant?" Pansy exclaimed.

Voldemort smirked. "Not my problem." He raised his wand and Pansy screamed, drowning out the words, but the impact was the same. She collapsed back against the bed, dead.

Lucius simply grinned. "My Lord, what shall we do with the child?"

Voldemort nodded. "Raise him as your own, Lucius, and get Bella to help you, but make sure he knows our ways."

Lucius nodded. "Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort held his hand up. "On second thought … I have too many plans for the two of you and this baby will simply hinder them."

"M-my Lord?"

Voldemort pointed his wand at the tiny infant. "Crucio."

Lucius gasped, holding onto his son as he squirmed and shrieked. "My Lord!"

Voldemort simply shrugged. "Did you think I was going to allow you any happiness after all of the failures you've caused me? Think again! Fail me again and I shall kill the child, understood?"

Lucius paled, his eyes on his son's, who was crying loudly. "Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort nodded. "Good." He walked from the room, his cloak billowing, leaving Lucius standing there. It was only after Voldemort had left the manor that Lucius allowed the tears to come. For now, he had truly lost everything and he had no idea how to protect this tiny infant.

**Ginny, dear,**

**I am happy about this wedding. Lily and I have come up with some marvelous ideas! Did she tell you about the arch yet? Well, I'll let her explain, as it really is a wonderful idea.**

**Of course, I've had the Prewett family veil all cleaned and ready to go. Do you know that when I took it down from the attic your father got all teary eyed and escaped through the back door? Now, I knew it was going to be hard on poor Arthur, but I had no idea he was going to take it like this. He loves you so, you know.**

**I asked him about it later on that evening and he only smiled and said that of course he was happy you were getting married. He then he mumbled some nonsense about he loving you first. I think it's really starting to hit him that you're not his baby girl anymore. I remember my father going through something quite similar around the time Arthur and I got married.**

**Anyway, I've got your shoes made and am sending them along. The heeled sandal is beautiful, dear, and I love the little glass flowers on the strap. You are going to be the most beautiful bride. Oh, now I'm getting teary-eyed just thinking about it!**

**I can't count the number of times James has walked in on us at the manor and Lily and I have been sitting at the kitchen table just blubbering! It has been a wonderful time though … the only wedding I have left to plan is Ron and Hermione's. You know, I haven't heard from them in ages, and I certainly haven't heard about any wedding plans. I'm going to have to have a talk with those two.**

**Well, I'll let you know about any other plans when they come up. Oh, and before I forget … the flowers you wanted are all beautiful and will be delivered immediately as soon as we call for them. Lily and I made sure of it.**

**Love,**

**Mum**

Ginny smiled to herself as she folded up the letter and grabbed some spare parchment to respond.

_Dear Mum,_

_Daddy knows that I will always be his little girl, he's just being silly. I'm so glad to hear about the flowers. It's going to be wonderful and so beautiful! I'm so excited to see everything._

_I finished my dress last night and let me tell you, it's amazing. It's even more beautiful than I ever could have imagined. You seen the sketch and honestly Mum, it looks great, even better then we thought it would. The Prewett veil is going to look so beautiful with the dress. I'm going to feel like a fairy tale princess._

_I haven't heard anything about Ron and Hermione, Mum, but I do know that Hermione told me she wanted to marry Ron soon. You'll have to write to her and figure it out. Oh, a letter from Lily just arrived … I'm curious about this arch. Talk to you later._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Ginny smiled as she helped Potts lift his leg so that she could retrieve the letter. He was a very old owl. She unfolded the parchment and grinned as she began to read.

**Dear Ginny,**

**I've found the most beautiful decorations that will match the colours you've picked out for the bridal gowns. I've always loved the colour green and emerald green, well, it will be terrific. I'm excited to see your dress and from what Molly has told me, it's going to fabulous.**

**I know that Harry seems a bit pre-occupied lately. I know that no matter how badly he wants to marry you, the fear of losing you is pushing him away more than forward. He's so much like his father. I also know that you knocked some good sense back into him. His last letter told me his best man – Ron – and his groomsmen – Seamus, Neville, Blaise, Draco, Bill, and Charlie – so I've sent a letter in turn to get sizes for their dress robes. He wants to marry you more than anything. August is fast approaching us but the plans are almost complete. The wedding will be spectacular. **

**It's definitely something that's needed with all of the sadness we've come across lately.**

**I, of course, am having difficulties finding a dress. Emma taught me some wonderful altering charms which I think will come in useful, but no matter what I do, I'm still going to be big as a whale! Eight months pregnant and probably wobbling!**

**Maddy and Mickey are helping me make sure that all of the flowers will be in bloom for the wedding. It won't be a problem, as the flowers always look wonderful in the yard. Not to mention all of the beautiful flowers that will be delivered. I was thinking – we have this beautifully handcrafted wooden arch that was made by James' grandfather for his own wedding. It's back in the garden covered in red roses but it could be moved … you two would look wonderful standing beneath it! Let me know.**

**Well, if you come up with any other plans let me know but I think between the three of us, we're taking good care of it!**

**Love,**

**Lily**

Ginny grinned to herself. The arch sounded wonderful. She quickly began to respond.

_Dear Lily,_

_That gorgeous wooden arch near the rose bushes? I would love it! I've told Harry before that it's one of the most beautiful arches I've ever seen. I was thinking though, when you walk into the grounds, you have that beautiful stone pathway that leads to the courtyard of gardens. I think I would like that path to be the aisle. I know it sounds kind of weird but I would walk down the path and to the gardens and past those beautiful fountains. The arch could be up near the end of the garden because then you have that beautiful stretch of lawn before the Quidditch pitch where chairs and things could be set up. I know it's not where you originally planned it but … it's where Harry and I shared our first kiss and I would like to marry him there._

_The dress is going wonderfully. In fact, I finished it last night. It's all white silk and white lace. It's strapless and cuts straight across my bosom in a somewhat tight fit but very modest. It's tight around my torso but then flares from the waist down. The lace is in the pattern of lilies and dahlias that swirl around the bottom and there are two large lilies made in lace that cover over my breasts and some that make a belt almost around my waist. I found these beautiful tiny glass flowers and tiny pearls that cover all the points of every flower. Mum is giving me the Prewett family veil to wear as well. It's tradition to wear it._

_The veil consists of a tiny tiara of glass flowers and pearls that was made by my great-great-great and so many more greats grandmother back in the 1650s. White lace falls from the tiara in a long veil that goes down to my waist. It's beautiful._

_My bridesmaids are going to look just as wonderful too. The dresses arrived last night by mail delivery and they tried them on. Hermione looked amazing and as my Maid of Honour deserves to. The emerald green just makes her look incredible. The dresses turned out better than I could have imagined. They are halter style and slim fitting down to the ankle. The back is almost completely bare and it cuts a little low with a rhinestone flower in between the breasts, but it's gorgeous. Hermione's dress is naturally, a few shades darker then everyone else's, this way she is distinguished as the Maid of Honour. Demelza, Luna, Lavender, Emma, Delilah, and Fleur look just as incredible. Well, I'm assuming Emma and Fleur do as I sent them the dresses this morning but I know they will look great. _

_Listen to me, bubbling over dresses and veils … the war is escalating out there and I know that the end is coming soon. Harry knows it too. It's a matter of when._

_I hope everyone is well and I hope to hear from you soon._

"What'cha writing?" Harry asked as he glanced at the letter.

Ginny covered it with her hands. "I was describing my wedding dress to your mother."

Harry grinned. "Okay, I won't read that part."

Ginny kept her hand over the one paragraph and let him read the rest of the letter. "Well?"

He took her hand in his and kissed her fingers and then around her engagement ring. "It is coming soon."

She nodded, curling into his arms. "I feel silly for planning all of these things now, when I should be thinking about war."

Harry tilted her chin up and kissed her softly. "Never. I want to marry you more than anything else in the world. Knowing that you are planning our wedding makes me happy. It makes me see a future."

"You do have a future."

"Do I, Gin? What am I going to do after Voldemort? If I even survive?"

Ginny turned his arms so that she was in his lap. "Play professional Quidditch for Pride of Portree."

Harry's eyes widened. "W-w-why would you say that?"

"Ed MacDonald wrote to me, too, Harry. He really wants you to play for his team."

"He wrote to you?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, he did. He told me that he had written to you and offered you a fantastic job as full-time seeker. He didn't give me the details of the job but he told me that he was worried you would turn him down because of certain responsibilities that had been thrust upon you. He knows that you have to fight Tom. He wants you anyway."

Harry sighed. "But what if this war doesn't end as soon as we think? Then what?"

"You're not responsible for cleaning up the mess, Harry. You've been chosen by Voldemort himself to defeat him. You didn't choose this path. It's not something you wanted, but you got it. You can do it. You can defeat him and once you do, you can have the life you've always wanted."

Harry kissed her softly and his eyes fell down to the ring on her hand. "Not August."

"What?" Ginny asked, a bewildered look on her face.

"Not August. You were right. I can't make my life work around what may or may not happen. I want to play for Portree. I don't want to spend my whole life fighting the dark arts, I've had enough, and once I face him, it's over one way or another. What I want is to marry you, not in August, now."

Ginny's eyes widened. "What do you mean now?"

He grinned, pleased to see her a little unnerved. "I mean, now, not this second but after N.E.W.T.s, right away. I don't want to wait. What do you think about that?"

"Well … I mean, the plans are … I mean …"

"Almost all finished. Between you, Mum, and Molly, the wedding is planned. So, let's get married a little earlier."

"You're serious?"

He grinned. "Completely. June 28th."

"What?"

"June 28th. It's the day after we return home. I want to marry you then."

"Harry, I'm not even of age yet."

Harry kissed her softly. "Just need for your parents to okay it, Gin, besides … sixteen is the legal age to get married as long as a parent is present."

Ginny's grin widened. "Okay. Let's do it!"

He laughed and kissed her again. "Good. Now let's fill in my mother." He took the quill off the table and started to write on the letter.

_Hey Mum, change of plans here. On the 28__th__ June, Ginny and I are going to get married. I know you guys can have everything ready by then. I don't want to wait a moment longer. I want her to be my wife and I want to be her husband. _

_Thanks for everything._

_Love,_

_Ginny and Harry_

"There, now it's all set."

Ginny placed a hand over her nervous stomach. "I can't believe we're doing this."

Harry turned to pull her back into his lap. "Believe it. Are you nervous?"

She shook her head. "No … I'm ready."

He smiled, leaning forward to nibble at her bottom lip. "Me too." Then they lost themselves in kisses.

**The** first day of N.E.W.T.s reminded Harry strongly of his O.W.L.s. Everyone was panicking and studying, willing their brain to learn every bit of information. His first exam was Transfiguration and he left feeling fairly confident. The days merged into blurs of time that had nothing but studying and writing and practical exams so that by the time Harry finished his last exam, Ancient Runes, he was happy to be finished.

Two weeks of exams had been hell.

He curled back on the chesterfield in the common room just as Potts dropped a letter on his lap. He unrolled it, grinning as he began to read.

**Dear Harry and Ginny,**

**The 28****th**** of June is a wonderful time to get married. Molly and Arthur were a little hesitant at first, since Ginny is not yet seventeen, but they are just so happy it didn't take much persuasion. The ceremony will be wonderful! Oh, I can't believe you're getting married in one week. It's going to be beautiful.**

**Talk to you when you get home. Molly and I have taken care of everything.**

**Love,**

**Mum**

Harry grinned as he folded the letter. For once in his life, his future looked clear and it brought a warm feeling to his heart and a smile to his face.


	25. The Wedding

Chapter XXV – The Wedding

**Chapter XXV – The Wedding**

**Ginny** stood in front of the full-length mirror in her bedroom decked out in her wedding gown. Today was the day, the 28th of June, the day that she was going to marry Harry. She had dreamed of this day ever since she was four years old. Her prince hadn't always been Harry, but the Boy Who Lived. Now, her real prince was more than she could ever have hoped for.

Now, they were in the middle of a massive war that would hopefully be over soon. The end was fast approaching, but here she was, on the happiest day of her life, thoughts of war far from her mind. She still wasn't quite sure how she had managed to convince Harry not to wait until after the war. All she knew was that she was happy. He made her happy and that was the most important thing.

She grinned at the thought and placed a nervous hand over her jittering stomach, as she looked at herself in the mirror again. She wanted to look perfect for him. She had made the perfect dress down to the endless white lace and silk, covered in tiny glass flowers and pearls. She could feel the weight of her skirts, see the rise and fall of her chest through the gorgeous silk. It was the dress of her dreams.

Her hair was pinned up in a complicated twist of braids and curls, framing her face in the golden red curls. The tiara of glass flowers and pearls that held the veil was placed carefully inside of her curls and the white lace fell from the tiara in a long veil that went down to her waist. The ruby was nestled between her breasts and when the sun hit the top it sparkled, making her smile. The necklace was going to be for luck as much as for love and protection. She felt beautiful and she knew she looked it.

She took a deep breath and turned a bit to the right and then to the left to admire the way that the lace veil moved with her. The veil was gorgeous, more so than she remembered and it was very special. It had been passed down from daughter to daughter on her mother's side of the family for longer than they could remember. It was her 'something old' for her special day.

"I found it!" Hermione exclaimed, rushing into the room holding a six pence in her hand.

Ginny turned. "Where did you get it?"

Hermione grinned. "I had it in my trunk from the last time I was in London. You have to wear it in your shoe."

Ginny giggled as Hermione slid the six pence into her right shoe.

Lily smiled from where she stood in the doorway. "I'm glad you agree with the old wives' tale, Hermione."

"What is the reason for this exactly?" Ginny asked curiously.

"'_Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, and a six pence in your shoe'_. It's an old folk tale. It's supposed to bring good luck." Lily explained with a soft smile. "So we've got the Prewett veil as something old. We have the six pence; and for something borrowed, I thought maybe you could wear these." She held out the two tear-drop pearl earrings and Ginny gasped.

"Oh, Lily, I couldn't. What if I lost them?"

Lily smiled. "You won't. They'll match your dress beautifully."

Ginny accepted the earrings and carefully slipped them into her ears. "They're gorgeous."

"So are you," Sirius said casually from the doorway. When Ginny turned he sucked in his breath. "Incredibly. Harry's going to pass out when he sees that vision coming towards him."

Ginny smiled. "You like it then?"

He nodded. "You look wonderful." He walked over and kissed her cheek, before he held out a small box. "This is from me to you for everything you've done. Congratulations, Gorgeous." He kissed her cheek again and winked at Lily. "And I guess according to Lily-Love's folk tale, it's your something new."

Ginny opened the box and her eyes widened. Inside was a beautiful yellow gold corded bracelet drenched in diamonds. It sparkled in the sunlight coming through the window. "Oh Merlin!" Ginny exclaimed, placing an unsteady hand over her heart.

Sirius grinned. "Lex helped me pick it out; I won't take all the credit. But it's all for you."

Ginny's eyes met his, tears in them and Hermione glared at Sirius. "No making the bride cry! We'll have to re-do her makeup."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Use a charm." He took the bracelet from Ginny's hands and carefully slipped it onto her wrist. "Now you're perfect."

Emma shook her head as she and Fleur stepped into the room already dressed in their bridesmaids' gowns. "Not quite yet. We've got the something blue."

Fleur grinned as she held up a tiny blue satin and lace garter. "Eet iz for 'Arry az much az you."

Ginny laughed and as she accepted the garter. "Thank you, everyone, for everything. How does everything look at the manor?"

Lily smiled and kissed her cheek. "Beautiful. Don't worry. Now I must steal Sirius away. We have to head back to the manor. The last time I checked James was trying to convince Harry that you loved him, and that moving up the wedding five weeks was not a bad thing."

Ginny smiled. "Tell him I love him."

Lily nodded. "I will. Come on, Sirius."

When they stepped into the hallway, Lily placed a hand over her large stomach. "My baby's getting married."

Sirius grinned and pulled her into his arms. "Lily, don't start the waterworks, you know it makes me panic!"

She laughed against his shoulder. "She looks beautiful, doesn't she?"

"Incredibly. Harry's a lucky guy. She's his other half. He couldn't have found anyone better."

Lily nodded. "I agree. Do you have the temporary portkey for the day?"

Sirius grinned as he held it out to her. "Let's go see how our boy is holding up now. As long as he's not like James was, I'll be alright."

Lily laughed as she accepted the portkey and disappeared before Sirius Disapparated as well.

_**Back in Ginny's bedroom …**_

"Ginny, you look so amazing. I'm almost jealous." Hermione said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Fleur smiled and stood next to Ginny. The green dress she was wearing did look incredible on her and Ginny knew it had been a great choice. "Zee bride iz meant to outshine eeveryone."

Ginny grinned and kissed Fleur's cheek. "Thank you!"

There was a small gasp from the doorway and Ginny turned to see her brothers standing there. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, and Ron and every single one of them had an identical look of being clubbed over the head.

Ginny grinned and simply raised an eyebrow at them. "Can I help you?"

George's mouth moved but no sound came out. When he tried again, his voice was squeaky. "Wow, Gitterbug, you look like a girl."

Ginny reached for her wand but Katie beat her to it, smacking her husband across the head.

"Ow! What was that for? I didn't mean it as an insult, you know!" George exclaimed.

Charlie pushed George out of the way and whistled through his teeth. "Let me tell you, Shortstop, you sure know how to make a bloke's heart stop."

"Harry's going to die when he sees you," Ron murmured as he looked at his sister in wonder.

Ginny blushed. "Do you guys really like it? I want to look perfect."

Bill grinned and took her hand in his. "Firefly, you look like an angel." He kissed her cheek. "We just wanted to get a glimpse at the bride. Congratulations."

Fred nodded. "Yeah, Gin-Gin, you bagged the Chosen One! Good on you!" He winced when Angelina's elbow hit him in the stomach. "I mean … ow."

Percy smiled at her. "He really is a good man, Ginevra. He'll treat you right or he'll have us to answer to."

Ginny hugged each of her brothers in turn and listened to them shower compliments on her. She blinked back the tears of happiness and watched them leave before she turned to the room. By now, all of her wedding party was there. Hermione, her Maid of Honour, and then Demelza, Emma, Fleur, Luna, Delilah, and Lavender, her bridesmaids. Katie and Angelina were also there to help her get ready.

"They're all saps, they just don't know it." Angelina replied, tears in her eyes. "You look great, Gin!"

Katie nodded. "You really do. We'll be downstairs keeping our husbands from doing any pranks."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Merlin, help us."

Ginny laughed as she watched them leave the room. "Is it time to go yet?"

Demelza grinned. "Not quite yet. You look amazing. I hope I look as good as you on my wedding some day."

"Oh, you will, and Colin will look very dashing." Ginny exclaimed causing Demelza to blush.

Lavender laughed. "I agree on that one."

Delilah smiled. "Weddings … it really seems to be the season for them. Are you ready, Ginny?"

"I've never been more ready. Is it time yet?"

Luna grinned. "Not just yet. We're still waiting on your parents."

"We're right here," Molly replied, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh Ginevra!" She rushed forward and crushed her daughter into her arms. Everyone slowly made their way out of the room to allow for Molly and Arthur to have a moment alone with their daughter. "Dear, you look amazing."

Arthur nodded from beside his wife, tears in his eyes. "Incredible. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He kissed his daughter's cheek softly. "And that's saying something because on my wedding day, your mother took my breath away."

Molly's breath hitched. "Oh Arthur!"

Ginny grinned and clung to her father a moment longer. "Are you ready to give me away, Daddy?"

"No, but for Harry, I'll make an exception." He grinned and touched the beautiful diamond bracelet on her wrist. "Sirius really loves you, Princess. I only wish I could give you something as extravagant."

Ginny shook her head. "I don't need it. I just need you to walk me down the aisle."

Arthur smiled. "I know." He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head and then both of her cheeks. "You're so precious to me, I love you. Now let's get you married."

Molly nodded, taking her daughter's hand in hers. "Married, indeed. We have some marital duties to discuss afterwards as well."

Ginny rolled her eyes, blushing slightly. "Mum!"

Molly laughed. "Oh you'll be fine, Ginny, don't worry. In less than an hour, you will be Mrs. Ginevra Potter, Countess of Glasgow, the future Duchess of Draíochta."

Ginny grinned. "I'll be Mrs. Harry Potter." She had never been happier.

**Harry **sat on his bed, his dress shirt unbuttoned and untucked, his tie was hanging loosely around his neck. He was so nervous that his hands wouldn't stop shaking. He had no idea why he was nervous! He looked up when his bedroom door opened and Ron stepped into the room.

"Come on, mate, look happier."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well since my wedding wasn't a spur of the moment kind of thing and was incredibly and elaborately planned out, I think I deserve to be a bit queasy, thanks."

"Oy, that's my sister you're talking about!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry grinned. "And that's my surrogate sister you married without telling anyone."

"Shh! Jeesh, Harry, do you want me to die? Mione and I still haven't figured out how to break that news!"

"What news?" Sirius asked as he stepped into the room followed by James and Lily.

Ron paled. "Nothing."

James grinned. "Are you ready, Harry? Merlin, tuck in your shirt!"

Harry stood up and grinned as Lily began to fix his tie. "I'm ready and queasy."

Sirius placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "With good reason. I was also queasy when I married Lex."

Remus nodded from the doorway. "Doesn't matter how much you love them, it's a big step."

"And you're already doing better than Prongs. He was panicking, completely."

James glared at his best friend. "Hey, let's not bring up those memories."

"Did you really panic, James?" Lily asked.

James shrugged. "Well, you did have a history of turning me down. I was in shock that I had actually convinced you to marry me."

Lily laughed and kissed her husband's cheek. "Prat!"

Harry grinned. He had finished getting ready now. "I'm good, I guess. Have you seen Ginny?"

Sirius whistled. "Mate, you are going to pass out when you see her."

Ron nodded. "She looks incredible. We were all impressed. Though George made the mistake of saying she looked like a girl and he got cuffed on the head by Katie, which stopped Ginny from hexing him. It was a bad situation."

Harry laughed. "I can imagine."

Lily took his face in her hands and kissed his cheeks. "It's time to go down now, are you ready?"

Harry grinned broadly, thinking about Ginny. "I've never been more ready for anything else in my life."

James grinned. "I know the feeling."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You two are idiots."

Remus cuffed him across the head. "Shut up, Padfoot."

**Harry** stood downstairs in the front, watching as the people made themselves comfortable in the chairs. The yard really did look wonderful and he could see all the hard work that was put into it. He glanced down at his mother when she grabbed his arm.

"Here we go."

Harry smiled. "Yeah."

James took his other arm and they began to make their way down the pathway and up to the front. They both kissed their son's cheeks before they left him alone standing under the arch. Preston and Paul made their way up the aisle each carrying a satin emerald green pillow with one ring on it. They walked up so carefully and looked so adorable in their tiny little tuxedos and shiny black shoes. Penny stood up to help them get into their positions.

Lyra came next in a beautiful gold dress that matched her eyes carrying a small basket filled with red lily petals. She didn't toss them about but carefully placed each petal on the ground as she made her way to the front. Harry grinned at her and she smiled back. When she got to the front, she tugged on his pants and when he bent down she kissed his cheek. The whole audience made an 'aww' sound before Lyra stood next to the twins.

Harry gulped quietly as he watched Lavender and Seamus make their way down the aisle together followed by Demelza and Blaise, Draco and Delilah, Neville and Luna, Charlie and Emma, Fleur and Bill, and then Ron and Hermione. When his two best mates reached the front he managed a small smile, his heart pounding in his chest as the music changed. When his eyes sought Ginny's, his mouth dropped open. Ron simply reached over and pushed his chin back up.

Ginny began the walk down the aisle, her father holding her arm, Angelina and Katie holding her dress behind her. She knew that the decorations were beautiful. She knew that she was walking down the stone pathway from the back veranda of the house through the gardens, past the beautiful fountains, down into the small stretch of lawn before the Quidditch pitch. She knew that the chairs were lined up in front of the area all set up and decorated with white ribbons, and filled with her family and friends. She knew that she was going to marry Harry standing under a gorgeous wooden arch draped in roses, in the very spot where they had shared their first kiss three years before. She knew all of this, but saw none of it. Her eyes were lost in the emerald green ones standing in front of her.

She came up to stand next to him, her whole face lit up with happiness. He reached forward, taking her hand in his.

"I love you."

Ginny smiled up at him. "I love you, too."

Together they turned towards Professor McGonagall, who had agreed to wed them. Dumbledore was supposed to have done it but his death forced a change in plans. McGonagall looked very elegant that day. She wore a navy blue satin dress with short sleeves and a low back. Her hair was actually piled up on top of her head quite fancily rather than in her usual bun. Her square-rimmed glasses sparkled in the sunlight as she smiled warmly at them.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Harry and Ginevra invited you here today because you all hold a very special place in their hearts and they wanted for you to share in this special moment with them. Today, they are willingly giving themselves to each other. As a wise man once said, '_Love is but the next great adventure'_. This wise man saw life as an adventure and every new step was a new trail to follow. This man could not be here tonight to join these two people in holy matrimony. He was murdered by Lord Voldemort only two months ago. Harry and Ginevra wished for me to say this today, and to say that Albus Dumbledore was a great man and a man who deserved to be here with us today. He is here to witness this, here in our hearts."

There was a moment of silence after this, as McGonagall as well as most of the crowd wiped tears from their eyes.

"Today, we are not gathered in sadness, but to celebrate a joyous union of two wonderful people, so much in love that it brings a smile to the faces of those around them. Before we proceed with the ceremony, please, if anyone objects to this union, stand now or forever hold your peace."

No one moved, though Molly and Lily each let out a small sob.

McGonagall smiled and continued on. "Marriage is not only the union of a man and a woman but the union of their hearts, bodies, minds, and wands. It is through marriage that Harry and Ginevra will make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, and realize their hopes. They will be together to see each other's achievements and failures. Under the powers bestowed on me by the Ministry of Magic, I will join you together as husband and wife. Who gives this man?"

James and Lily stepped forward, their hands joined. "We do."

McGonagall smiled. "Who gives this woman?"

Molly and Arthur stepped forward, their hands joined. "We do."

McGonagall smiled warmly. "You have all shared wonderful memories and watched the choices that this man and woman have made. You've seen their mistakes and their achievements. Most importantly you've watched them fall in love. Today, you willingly give them to each other. Through the seeds of marriage, they will grow and find a deeper understanding of the trust, friendship, loyalty, and love that they have come to know. James, Lily, I ask for you to tap your wands on the shoulders of your son. By doing this, you are showing him that you willingly give him to this woman; that you will continue to love and support him in everything that he will do."

James and Lily each reached forward and tapped their wands gently on Harry's shoulders. A bit of blue sparks came from the end.

"Arthur, Molly, I ask that you do the same for your daughter to show that you are willing giving her to this man; that you will continue to love and support her in everything she will do."

Arthur and Molly did as they were asked and a bit of blue sparks came from the ends of their wands as well.

McGonagall smiled. "Now, Harry James Potter, you have proven yourself, on more than one occasion, to be the hero that the world claims you to be. You have proven that you love Ginevra more than anything else in the world. Now it is your chance to tell her."

Harry grinned, blushing under the praise. "Ginny, I don't really know to start this off. I worked on my vows for quite a while but nothing ever sounded right. You're the most incredible woman I have ever known. You know me better than I know myself. You've always been there to make me smile, make me laugh, or to tell me what a terrible prat I'm being. I need you so much. I may not have the right words and I may not have the full romance of it, but I love you. I love you so much that it scares me a bit. I don't know what the future is going to hold. The only thing that I know is that I love you and that I plan to spend the rest of my life taking care of you, whenever you let me, that is. You are my life."

Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes and she fiercely blinked them back. He had sounded so wonderful, so beautiful. McGonagall had tears streaming down her cheeks, as did her parents.

McGonagall held back a sob as she spoke. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, you have done more to prove yourself than most young girls your age. You're a hero in your own right and a very talented young witch that knows how to love and how to be loyal. You have proven that you love Harry more than anything else in the world. Now it is your chance to tell him."

Ginny sniffed back tears as she spoke. She stared directly into Harry's eyes, a huge smile on her face. "I had my vows all worked out but yours just blew me away. I've loved you my entire life, or so it seems. I remember sitting in my room on Daddy's lap, and hearing the story about the Boy Who Lived. I always wanted to meet you. I got over the silly-school-girl crush fairly quickly and the friendship we developed meant more to me than anything ever could. You've done more for me than anyone ever has, and always been there when I needed you. You've put up with my mood swings, my good humour, and even my annoyance. I don't know what the future holds, either, but I do know that I love you. I plan to remind you of that every day. You're my life, my heart, my future."

Harry grinned at Ginny, his heart was pounding. He knew that he had never loved her more than he did at that moment.

McGonagall blinked back tears. "Do you, Harry, take Ginevra, to be your lawful wedded wife? Will you love her, tend to her when she's sick, help her when's she lost, calm her when she's angry, comfort her when she's sad, honour her and keep her, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Harry's grin flashed slowly across his face as he nodded. "I do. I really do."

McGonagall smiled. "And do you, Ginevra; take Harry, to be your lawful wedded husband? Will you love him, tend to him when he's sick, help him when he's lost, calm him when he's angry, comfort him when he's sad, honour him and keep him, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Ginny nodded, smiling from ear to ear. "I do. I really do."

McGonagall nodded. "May I have the rings?"

Penny carefully led Preston and Paul up to the front again where they each handed McGonagall the rings. McGonagall smiled warmly at the boys as they sat back down.

Ginny's ring was white-gold and matched her engagement ring while Harry's was simply plain white gold. McGonagall held out the rings.

"With these rings you are offering a token of your love. These rings shall be a symbol of your unity. These two lives are now joined together and wherever one might go, the other shall be. This circle of love and unwavering trust is proven in the rings. These rings will symbolize your future." She handed one of the rings to Harry. "Harry, repeat after me: with this ring I am showing you how much I love you."

Harry held Ginny's left hand in his and the ring in his other as he spoke. "With this ring, I am showing you how I much I love you."

"It symbolizes not only that we are married."

Harry grinned at her as he repeated the words.

"But that we belong wholly and completely to each other, heart, mind, body, and magic."

His fingers caressed her hand as he spoke.

"With this ring, I thee wed." He slipped the ring on her finger and when it clicked against her engagement ring it shimmered in red and gold and light burst from it before it disappeared.

McGonagall held the ring out to Ginny now. "Ginny, repeat after me: with this ring, I am showing you how much I love you."

Ginny took Harry's left hand in hers and held the ring in her other hand as she repeated the vows.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Ginny slipped the ring on his finger and power and light sparked from it. Their hands joined together and the light intensified before vanishing.

McGonagall smiled. "By placing the rings on each other's fingers you have taken another step towards your union. I now ask that we join the wands."

Ron and Hermione each stepped forward to hand Harry and Ginny each their wands.

"Touch the wand-tips together and say: Amorentia."

"Amorentia," Harry and Ginny both said.

A small gold circle erupted from their joined wands to crown the heads of them.

McGonagall smiled. "Harry, repeat after me: with this union of hearts, bodies, minds, and wands, I relinquish control to you."

"Control of my anger and of my hate." Harry repeated softly, his eyes lost in the chocolate brown ones in front of him. "I hereby swear on the sanctity of our marriage that I shan't use this wand to harm thee. Our wands shall not meet in anger but only in love. I vow it so." He proclaimed.

The gold circle brightened around the tip and flashed.

McGonagall continued. "Ginny, repeat after me: with this union of hearts, bodies, minds, and wands, I relinquish control to you."

Ginny repeated the vows, her eyes lost in the emerald green ones. "I vow it so."

The gold circle intensified and than exploded in a shower of gold sparks.

McGonagall smiled warmly. "Gathered here, in front of those you love, you have sworn to love and cherish each other. You have sworn never to use your wands against each other. Now, with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, Mr. Potter."

Ginny grinned at him as he stepped forward. He carefully brushed a stray curl aside and cupped her chin in his hands. Her breath hitched slightly, almost nervously, as her stomach did a flop and then his lips were on hers, and nothing else mattered. Her arms slipped around his neck and she sank into him. He pulled back a bit, grinning from ear to ear and she grinned back.

"I love you, Mrs. Potter."

Ginny laughed. "I love you, too." She kissed him again softly before their hands entwined and they turned towards the crowd.

Together, hand in hand they walked down the pathway and over into the gardens. After tons of pictures, they headed into the house for the reception. It was mostly being held outside but in the back garden and terrace area. It didn't take Gred and Forge long to hunt them down.

"Ah, newlyweds! You know what this means, Forge?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That we'll be shagging like rabbits and won't want visitors? We know."

Fred's mouth dropped open. "Wh-what?"

Harry grinned. "Well that certainly got your attention. Besides, Ron and Hermione are the ones to watch out for."

George snickered. "Those two … we really need to get something good on them. I'm due for a good prank on Ronald. Do you think we could catch them in a compromising position and use it against them?"

Ginny laughed. "Listen to you two! Honestly, just leave them alone. If they want to make love or anything, that is their decision. They're in love."

Harry nodded. "Besides, since Hermione is practically my sister, it should be me who is complaining. I would too, but if they hadn't gotten married I could at least hold it over Ron's head that I was watching him."

Ginny snapped her fingers in front of Harry's face. "Wow, backtrack there, Potter. What about married?"

Harry paled as Fred and George looked positively gleeful. "Um, uh … nothing."

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and gave her new husband a death glare that could rival that of Molly Weasley.

"Okay, okay … Ron and Hermione got married at the end of May by McGonagall. It's a secret though! They haven't figured out how to tell their parents. So don't tell anyone. They made me swear I wouldn't tell." Harry explained, desperately.

Ginny stood on her toes and kissed him softly. "I understand. But I wonder why they're keeping it a secret."

George rolled his eyes. "Duh Gin! Mum is going to murder him."

Harry nodded. "It's true. Ron's terrified."

"I'm terrified of what?" Ron asked as he stepped up next to them with his arm around Hermione. "I'm not scared of anything."

Fred snorted and held his hand up as he began to list things off with his fingers. "Spiders, giant spiders, mice, Aunt Muriel, Mum …"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh, come off it! I'm not scared of mice or Aunt Muriel."

George grinned. "True, but you'll be definitely be afraid of Mum when she finds out you two tied the knot."

Hermione's mouth dropped open and then she smacked Harry's arm.

"Ow! I didn't do it on purpose!" Harry whined.

"That's not the point, Harry James Potter! You promised!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny laughed. "You two got married, really?"

Hermione blushed as Ron's arm slipped around her waist. "Yes. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing, but we are married. We just haven't figured out how to break the news just yet."

Ron nodded. "We were thinking we just wouldn't and maybe get married again."

Fred laughed. "Won't work. If you two got married magically, then the bond can't be done again. There will be something that stops it. I remember reading that somewhere."

Ron paled. "Oh no."

George nodded. "Yeah, I mean you could renew your vows, and stuff like that but you can't actually get married again."

"We're dead, Mione."

Hermione laughed and kissed her husband's cheek. "No, we're not. But now isn't the time to find out, either."

Harry laughed. "You're scared, don't lie. Molly's going to kill you both."

Ginny stood on her toes to kiss her new husband. "Hmm, maybe we should butter her up then. She loves us right now."

Hermione glared at Ginny. "Gee, thanks."

"Harry! Ginny! Molly and I would like a few more pictures over here by the gardens?" Lily called out as she manoeuvred James into position with the camera.

Harry grinned. "Sure, Mum." He winked at his two best friends. "Good luck."

Ron stuck his tongue out at Harry's retreating back as Hermione slipped her hand in his. "Let's not think about it."

Hermione laughed. "Good plan." Than they headed over to where Molly and Lily were instructing more photos to be taken by Colin and anyone else with a camera. It was going to be an interesting evening.

**It** was later on that evening, and the reception had finally started – after Ron's embarrassing speech about all of the times he happened to catch Harry and Ginny snogging, and after Sirius, Remus, and James had randomly burst into song – later joined in by the twins – the dancing had started. Harry held Ginny close on the dance floor as their wedding song played:

_Dancin' in the dark middle of the night_

_Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight_

_Emotional touch, touchin' my skin_

_And asking you to do what you've been doin' all over again_

_Oh it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_I just gotta let you know_

_What it is that won't let me go_

_It's your love_

_It just does something to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_Oh it's your love_

"The song is beautiful, Gin."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "It makes up for Ron's speech."

Harry grinned. "I can't believe he actually used the phrase 'so when they shagged for the first time, it was prophesized, and that clearly makes it a big deal … otherwise, I would have cursed Harry'."

Ginny laughed, as her arms stayed around his neck. "Oh Merlin, that was priceless. Or when Sirius stood up and said that the first time he found us in bed together, I was half-naked and he wasn't sure whether to punch you or cheer you on."

Harry blushed. "Do you think we could just kill them both?"

She laughed. "No, I don't think so." She moved a bit closer to him as they swayed to the music.

_Better than I was, more than I am_

_And all of this happened by taking your hand_

_And who I am now is who I wanted to be_

_And now that we're together,_

_I'm stronger than ever_

_I'm happy and free_

_Oh it's a beautiful thing,_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_If you asked me why I've changed,_

_All I gotta do is say your sweet name_

_It's your love_

Ginny smiled. "Actually … maybe murdering both Ron and Sirius might make us feel better."

Harry snorted as he held her closer. "Well I guess they get to do that, right? Being such important people to us. Besides, I'll get Ron back when your mother finds out he got married."

Ginny grinned. "Evil, Mr. Potter, I like it." She kissed his lips softly. "Come on, its time for me to dance with my father now."

Harry kissed her softly. "Lucky him."

Harry grinned at Arthur as he stepped forward. "She's all yours, sir."

Arthur smiled. "If only she still was."

Harry stepped back to ponder that for a moment as he watched Arthur sweep his daughter into his arms as the music began to play:

_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment and each others face_

_So much in love you're alone in this place_

_Like there's nobody else in the world_

_I was enough for her not long ago_

_I was her number one_

_She told me so_

_And she still means the world to me_

_Just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl_

_Time changes everything_

_Life must go on_

_And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

"My little princess, a countess and later a duchess, how does it feel?" Arthur asked as he held her warmly in his arms.

Ginny smiled up at her father. "Like I'm not a little girl anymore. Like this happiness is too good to last. Who knows what's going to come tomorrow?"

Arthur kissed her forehead. "It doesn't matter what comes tomorrow. What matters is how you feel now?"

"I love him, Daddy."

Arthur smiled down at his daughter. "I know you do, Princess. I just loved you first."

Ginny grinned. "I loved you first, too."

_How could that beautiful women with you_

_Be the same freckle face kid that I knew_

_The one that I read all those fairy tales to_

_And tucked into bed all those nights_

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_

_It was only a matter of time_

_But I loved her first_

She kissed his cheeks and held his hand in hers as she led him off the dance floor. Tears were streaming down her father's cheeks. "I love you, Daddy."

Arthur just grinned at her. "I love you, too." He kissed her cheek. "Congratulations."

She gave her father an extra hug before she watched Harry lead his mother out onto the dance floor for a song:

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_Have I told you there's no one else above you?_

_Fill my heart with gladness_

_Take away all my sadness_

_Ease my troubles that's what you do_

_For the morning sun in all its glory_

_Greets the day with hope and comfort too_

_You fill my life with laughter_

_And somehow you make it better_

_Ease my troubles that's what you do_

_There's a love that's divine_

_And it's yours and its mine like the sun_

_And at the end of the day_

_We should give thanks and pray_

_To the one, to the one_

Tears rolled down Lily's cheeks as her head rested on her son's shoulder. The words of the song meant more to her than she could possibly explain. The only thing she knew was that she loved him more than anything.

"Mum, are you getting sappy on me?"

Lily laughed. "My baby boy is married; do you really expect me to keep my eyes dry?"

Harry laughed. "Da's not crying."

Lily snorted. "He was blubbering earlier. Reminded me of Elizabeth when she's upset." She kissed her son's cheeks. "Congratulations sweetheart, she's wonderful."

"I know. Thank you, for everything." He kissed Lily's cheeks and forehead. "I love you, Mum."

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_Have I told you there's no one else above you?_

_Fill my heart with gladness_

_Take away all my sadness_

_Ease my troubles that's what you do_

Harry held his mother close as they swayed to the music as the song ended.

They walked back to the tables and James grinned at him. "Good job, Harry; making your mother cry buckets."

Harry grinned. "Heard you were blubbering earlier?"

James paled. "Was not."

Sirius grinned from next to him. "Hmm, now this I've got to see."

Harry shook his head and wandered away in hopes of finding his wife. He wanted to celebrate the happiness of the evening for as long as he could. The war was coming, and he knew it was going to come soon.

**It** was sometime after midnight when Harry and Ginny finally managed to escape the crowd. Harry closed his bedroom door behind them, locking it and using a silencing charm before he grinned at his wife.

"I wish we could be somewhere a bit more romantic."

Ginny smiled at him. "It's alright. We'll make up for it later."

Harry nodded. "We most definitely will." He placed his hands on either side of the door and leaned in to kiss her softly.

Ginny stopped him, placing her fingers on his lips. "Nuh-uh, not yet. I have to get ready."

He groaned. "Get ready how?"

She just grinned at him and slipped out from under his arm, winking before she stepped into the bathroom. Harry kicked off his shoes and loosened his tie, unbuttoning his shirt as he made his way over to the bed. He was a bit nervous now, which he knew was ridiculous, as obviously they had done this before, but with Ginny in the bathroom, getting ready … he sighed and slipped off his suit jacket, tossing it on the chair in the corner.

His eyes fell onto his wedding ring and it made him smile. He had been married to Ginny now for nine hours and it was unbelievable to even think about. She was _his wife_. He was _her husband_. The words sounded foreign but so right in so many ways. He loved her and even though he knew that terrible things were coming, but he couldn't help but feel that as long as he was with her, it would all be alright.

He slipped out of his pants and took a seat in the armchair in his boxers and dress shirt. Then an idea came to him and he set to work.

**Ginny** stood in front of the bathroom mirror in the light blue satin nightgown that Emma had given her. It was short and spaghetti strapped with a flowered lace layer over the top of the satin. She had pulled her hair all down so that her curls tumbled down her back and the only jewellery she left on was her ruby necklace and her wedding rings.

She was Lady Ginevra Potter, Countess of Glasgow, future Duchess of Draíochta … she was Mrs. Harry James Potter. She grinned to herself at the thought. She had never felt as happy as she did this entire day. It had all been like a dream. The ceremony, the speeches, the dancing, the fun, and everything … it had all been just so wonderful.

She sighed and sprayed herself with her scent. She was ready and she wanted tonight to be extra special.

Ginny stepped out of the bathroom into Harry's room and gasped. The entire room had been changed. Candles were everywhere illuminating the room and all of her favourite flowers surrounded the bed. The bed was turned down and scattered with rose pedals and Harry was sitting in the chair a single yellow rose in his hand.

"Hello Lady Potter."

Ginny grinned at him. "Harry, it's beautiful."

He took a step towards her, tucking the rose behind her ear before his eyes drifted down her body. "No, you're beautiful." He kissed her hand and led her over to the bed.

She straddled him and kissed him deeply, her hands fisted in his hair. "I love you, Harry James Potter."

Harry nodded. "I love you too, Ginny Potter."

She grinned at the sound of her name. "I'll never get tired of hearing that." She traced the outline of his lips with her fingers before she pulled his loosened tie over his head. "I've got big plans for you tonight."

Harry grinned at her as she pushed him back onto the bed. "I can handle that. On one condition though?"

"What's that?" Ginny asked, her chocolate brown eyes meeting his as the candlelight reflected in them.

His hands gripped hers and the magic ripped through both of them almost instantly. His eyes darkened and hers turned almost black. She gasped at the power and her entire body vibrated against his so that when their eyes met again she was breathless.

"Mmm," she murmured as her lips trailed over his neck and face. "If you want to play with fire, Mr. Potter …" and then she proceeded to show him exactly what she had in mind.

**Harry** woke up early the next morning with Ginny curled around him. He watched her sleep for a moment with a smile on his face. It felt nice to have her there by his side first thing in the morning and knowing that he could have that forever made him grin. She was amazing. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and slid his hand down her skin, pinching her bum.

Ginny moaned and snuggled closer. His hands moved over her body, turning to replace his hands with his lips. Ginny let out a soft whimpering sound. The intensity of their magic was still vibrating through them. Every time his lips touched her skin, it resulted in a spark that affected both of them.

Ginny's hands fisted in his hair as his mouth moved lower. She arched against him as he used fingers and tongue feverishly until she screamed his name. His lips trailed over her stomach, she moaned his name before she tugged his mouth back up to hers. She was lost in the power of their shared magic and in the emotions that he could enflame inside of her. When she cried out again, his lips met hers and he slipped deep inside of her. Their magic connected again and when he began to move, both were lost.

**A** little while later, Ginny sat up, holding the sheet to her chest as she ran her fingers through her hair. "It's going to take me ages to get these tangles out."

Harry stayed where he was, happily content from the amazing little thing that he called the love of his life. He watched her with a smile on his face as he spoke. "I love you."

Ginny grinned at him, kissing him softly. "I love you, too."

He sat up, tugging her into his lap. "I think today we should conserve water."

She laughed. "That was the worst line I've ever heard."

Harry grinned. "Okay … wash my back?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I think you might have lost your touch, Mr. Potter."

Harry made a growling sound in his throat. "Lost my touch?" Before she could respond he had scooped her up into his arms and dragged her into the shower, pinning her back under the spray and his lips meeting hers as his hands slid down her body.

Ginny could only sigh as the hot water beat down on her skin, basking in the wonder that was Harry. "Okay, I lied; you didn't lose your touch. You lost control."

Harry grinned. "Babe, I never lose control."

Ginny's eyebrow rose. "Oh really?"

She slid down his body and took his hard cock into her mouth and he moaned. Within a few minutes he was moaning her name, hips arching, and gasping as he came. She kissed her way back up his body and nibbled at his neck.

"Wasn't that a loss of control, Mr. Potter?"

He grinned. "Wench." He yanked her close and turned to pin her back against the shower wall.

Ginny reached down to hold him in her hand. One of the things they had quickly realized her healing powers were good for was bringing him back to life. He was hard again instantly and he nibbled at her ear before he wrapped her legs around his waist and slipped into her.

"Harry," she moaned, her arms wrapped around his neck as they took each other against the shower wall. They came together and slid down to the ground.

"Mmm, that was wonderful, Mrs. Potter, let's always start our days this ways."

Ginny nodded. "Mmm, okay." She tugged his lips back to hers and lost herself in him once more.

**After** they had enjoyed a nice warm shower together, they got dressed and headed down to breakfast hand in hand. When they entered the dining room, however, the room was very subdued.

Ginny's bottom lip trembled as she said, "What happened?"

James shook his head. "There was an attack in London late last night."

Harry gripped his wife's hand a bit tighter. "Who?"

"Demelza."

Ginny crumbled and Harry caught her.

"Are you sure?"

"No!" Ginny murmured. "It can't be! She's … she's …!"

Harry held Ginny tighter in his arms. He knew how much Demelza had meant to Ginny. She had been her best friend for four years. The girl had been like a sister, not to mention how this was going to affect Colin. "What happened?"

Ginny steadied herself, her hand was gripping Harry's very tightly. He could read her mind now and he wasn't sure which one of them had initiated it.

"_Dee … it can't be! She was just here yesterday! She was my bridesmaid, dancing with Colin, telling me that she hoped her wedding would be that beautiful_."

"Shh, Gin, honey, I'm sorry."

Tears rolled down her cheeks but she pulled herself together. "What happened?"

James gave his daughter-in-law a sympathetic look. "She was with Colin Creevey. They had stopped at his parent's flat in London and dropped off the photos of the wedding and changed their clothes. They decided to go out to a club. It was on their way home from the club that they were attacked. Death Eaters attacked them and Demelza was killed, a blow to the head killed her instantly."

"Colin?" Ginny asked.

"He's alright. He lost his right arm. He was trying to protect Demelza and … a car ran over it and well … the duel didn't help. Aurors showed up in time and he was saved but … he's not doing so well with what happened." James explained. "That's all I know."

Ginny nodded, her face pale and silent tears still pouring down her cheeks. "Alright."

Lily stood up and took Ginny's hand in hers. "Come on, sweetheart, let's go upstairs."

Harry watched his mother lead his wife out of the room. "She'll be alright it's just … Dee was her best friend. I can't … its not even hitting me that she's gone."

James nodded as his son took a seat at the table. "Not a nice way to wake up on your first day as a married man. Colin's a bit of a wreck; he's blaming himself. Claims he didn't protect her well enough."

Harry nodded. "I can see that. He'll be alright too, I hope."

James reached over to touch his son's shoulder. "It's started. We need to get our forces together and get ready for the final battle."

"Yeah, we do, on our terms and it needs to be done now."

James nodded his eyes on his son in respect. "I'll call a meeting."

**Voldemort** watched and flicked his wand lazily as Lucius entered the room. He watched in amusement as Lucius fell to the ground, screaming in agony. When he stood up, panting, Voldemort's red eyes gleamed at him.

"What did I tell you, Lucius?"

"My Lord, the Aurors came, I didn't have time to –"

"I don't want to hear your pitiful excuses!" He declared angrily. "The last thing I said to you was don't fail me again. That was less than three weeks ago, Lucius. It obviously didn't sink in."

Lucius was on his knees now, his head bent down. "I'm sorry, my Lord, it was a horrible mistake."

Voldemort nodded. "It was, and I don't tolerate mistakes."

Lucius' eyes met the cold red ones and he nodded, tears in his eyes as he watched Bellatrix hand his infant son over to Voldemort. "Please, my Lord, I won't make any more mistakes."

Green light filled the room and Lucius bowed his head in defeat.

"Do not fail me again." Voldemort said calmly, his eyes on the dead child.

Lucius simply nodded, his entire body was trembling as he stood up. "Yes, my Lord."

Then he left the room and wondered what exactly it was he had to live for.

**Ginny** was shaking as she stepped into the hospital room at St. Mungo's. She was trying to stay as calm as she could, but it was very difficult. Colin was lying in the bed, his eyes on the window. One side of him was covered in a huge cast that she knew was used while the potions and ointments repaired the broken tissue. She licked her lips before she spoke.

"Hey Colin."

He didn't turn his head.

She stepped further into the room and took a seat on the edge of his bed, grabbing his left hand. "Don't do this. I can't lose you, too."

His eyes met hers now, those deep blue orbs that she loved so much for their everlasting joy, now swimming with tears. "It should have been me."

Ginny wrapped her arms around him and as soon as her face met his shoulder she began to cry. She couldn't stop the flow of tears that ran down her cheeks. The harder she sobbed, the more she felt her friend's body relax. When she finally pulled away, she furiously wiped at her tears. "I love you."

Colin managed a small smile. "I know. I love you, too, Gin. I loved Dee though too … and Dennis." He closed his eyes. "It should have been me."

Ginny shook her head furiously as she clutched his hand. "No, it shouldn't have been. I know that you tried to save her, Colin. I know that you did your best but … it's not fair but maybe … maybe it was her time to go." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she spoke and her voice shook. "Maybe … maybe she wasn't meant to have a longer life."

Colin tugged her back down so that she could snuggle into his good shoulder. "It's not fair, if that is the case. She fought hard though and she was so full of life and she … she was so special."

Ginny kissed his cheek. "So are you. You're my best friend in the whole world. It's always been you. Dee, Luna, Hermione, Lavender, all of them, I love them all so much, but it's always been you that has been my best friend. Losing Dee … it's like a piece of my heart is broken and will never be replaced but at the same time … if I had lost you too …"

"Hey, don't talk like that. You didn't lose me, you won't lose me." He kissed her cheek in return. "Now, where's that husband of yours?"

She grinned. "He's probably pacing in the lobby. He wouldn't let me come here alone."

Colin grinned. "Good. I expect him to take good care of you, even though you can take care of yourself." He brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. "I'll be alright, Gin. They're releasing me tomorrow morning and I'll be ready to fight. Don't argue with me. I heard about the meeting later today and I'm in."

She nodded. "I won't argue." She squeezed his hand tightly. "Tomorrow we'll fight for Dee, Dennis, and all of those who can't be by our sides."

He nodded at her and his eyes shone brightly in sadness but determination. "For Dee."

**The** Order met that afternoon. With Dumbledore gone, the Order didn't seem to have any type of leader but it was assumed that between King, Harry, James, and McGonagall that the power would be shifted. However it was Harry who took to the floor at the beginning of the meeting.

"It has begun. We know it started long ago but as of today we lost another beloved friend and member of the Order. Demelza Robbins was a great person. To think that we lost her because of Death Eaters is something that is hard to accept. We've waited for the right moment. I don't know whether any of us were waiting simply because we didn't know how to proceed, or if we just didn't know what to do. I think it might have been a little bit of both. Our mission was accomplished a little while ago. There's only one part left to complete before the final fight with Voldemort himself. Those of you who will be doing that task know who you are. Now, I guess its time to fulfill these prophecies."

James stood up next. "We've all lost family in this war, family and friends. I'm tired of it! I'm ready to fight back! Today, we not only heard sadness at the news of Demelza's death but good news as well. Snape has finally managed to penetrate the exact location of Voldemort and his forces. Our plan is to attack."

Snape nodded at James as he stood up. "The Dark Lord is not aware of the fact that I am working here in the Order, on your side. He believes that I am still faithful to him. When it comes to his attention that I have betrayed him, as well as lied to him, I know I will be punished. His hideout at the moment is an interesting place. It's surrounded by open fields and the castle he has established for himself is something he started back in the first war."

"Castle? Does he want to be a king or something?" Ginny asked. She had finally managed to calm down and to pull herself together, even though inside she was still screaming.

Remus grinned. "I said something similar long ago. I believe he wants to rule the world – or something close to it."

Snape nodded. "That's the idea I've been getting from him as well. Anyway, the Dark Lord didn't put any charms around his fortress; as he's gotten a bit cocky. But it's just behind Hadrian's Wall, on the eastern end. This means that the wall will have to be breached to get through, something that the Dark Lord has definitely considered. He has trolls and giants on patrol, but considering how dim-witted both creatures can be, I can't see a problem getting in."

"The fortress itself?" King asked. "If we're going to actually going in, we need to know the layout and ground plans."

Snape flicked his wand and floor plans came out of it. "I've got all that for you. This is an exclusive plan. It has the dimensions of each room and where guards and enchantments may be set up. The Dark Lord isn't prepared for an outright attack. He doesn't think anyone is dumb enough to try it. The Death Eaters will not be set up in any kind of guard duty and most of them won't even be on the premises. It's a joke over the set-up of the place to be honest."

"Where's the fortress at exactly?" Harry asked. "Hadrian's Wall goes on for miles."

"It's closer to the river, the old fortress build by Grindelwald, back in the day. Like I said, he's gotten cocky."

Harry held his wife's hand tightly in his and when he looked into her eyes, he nodded. When he turned to the rest of the room, he knew they were all thinking the same thing. "Not for long. Tomorrow, we attack."


	26. Hadrian's Wall

Chapter XXVI – Hadrian's Wall

**Chapter XXVI – Hadrian's Wall**

**Harry** tried to sleep that night but to no avail. Tomorrow they were going to attack Voldemort's headquarters and who knew what that was going to lead to. He sighed as Ginny snuggled closer, her hands running up and down his chest.

"Are you scared?" She whispered.

Harry's eyes met hers in the dark and he took her hands in his. "Would it be weird if I said no?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm not really scared. I mean, in one way I know that I should be terrified for tomorrow, if it goes the way I'm hoping, than the prophecy is going to be fulfilled one way or the other. I'm going to kill him, or he's going to kill me." Ginny moved closer at those words. "I'm not afraid to die. I thought maybe I would be, but I'm not afraid. If … if it's what I have to do, then I'll do it, as long as he's gone in the end."

Ginny kissed him softly. "You better stick around a bit longer, Mr. Potter."

He grinned. "I don't want to die I'm just saying that I'm not afraid to. I can beat him, Gin, I know I can. The problem is making sure it happens tomorrow."

"Now you're just getting cocky."

He laughed. "Brat." He turned and pinned her beneath him, his lips trailing down her neck and over her shoulders. When his eyes met hers again, he nodded. "I love you. I just want you to know that no matter what happens tomorrow, I'll always love you."

Ginny placed a hand on his cheek, tears in her eyes. "I'll be by your side the entire time."

"I know."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm terrified."

He pulled her closer and kissed her brow. "It's going to end tomorrow, Gin. It has to."

"You don't actually know that, Harry. Plans can be broken, all sorts of things might happen, and well … in the end … I don't want to go on without you."

Harry shook his head. "Don't say that."

"I'm not saying I won't, but that I don't want to." She explained. "Tom is really powerful, Harry, and no matter how much more power you may have, he's still more cunning, evil, and manipulative. Who knows what's going to happen tomorrow?"

He nodded, keeping her warmly in his arms. "Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared, too. Not of what I have to do, but of losing you."

Ginny smiled up at him. "I know the feeling." Her fingertips danced along his chest, tiny sparks flew from them and he could feel the incredible heat coming from her body. Her lips met his and he sank into them, into her. He couldn't quite stop his mind from wondering if it was going to be the last time.

**Ron** looked up from when his bedroom door opened and he managed a small smile for Hermione.

"Finally escaped?"

Hermione smiled as she placed a silencing charm around his room. "I think your mother was waiting for me to sneak out."

Ron laughed. "Maybe she was. But then again, Mrs. Weasley, she doesn't know the full circumstances."

She grinned and cuddled into his arms. "I like being called that."

"I like hearing you called that." He kissed her cheek, keeping his arms wrapped warmly around her. "So … tomorrow's the big day."

Hermione didn't answer right away. "It feels like a dream."

"A nightmare, more like it. I can't even begin to fathom how this is going to …"

"We've already lost so many."

Ron nodded. "Have you heard from Ginny yet?"

"About Demelza? No, but Harry mentioned she was pretty broken up about it. I spoke to him while Ginny was up visiting Colin. I didn't know Demelza very well, but I do know she was very special to Ginny."

"Yeah, she was." They were both quiet for a few minutes before Hermione turned in her husband's arms.

"Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "Well, we're marching down there to attack the fortress, but how? I mean, do we have a plan?"

Ron grinned. "That would be the part of the meeting where you grabbed my hand tightly and tried to hold back the tears. Were you actually not listening for once?"

She smirked at him. "I was listening. James suggested we go over the wall in different groups and surround the fortress, but I meant once we're in there, face to face, then what?"

Ron sighed. "We can't plan that, Mione. We fight, and we fight hard. This war has to end. Tomorrow may not end it, but I want to get rid of that bastard and I plan to help Harry every step of the way."

Hermione closed her eyes, trying not to imagine the memory of Ron being missing, the marks on his arms and back, the dreams that he still didn't talk about. "Me too." She kissed him deeply, almost as if she was trying to hold onto him as long as she could.

His arms wrapped around her and slipped under her shirt and over her bare back. She sank into him, needing the feeling of reassurance as much as the love. Tomorrow was going to bring so much loss no matter how it ended, and she wanted to make sure that she enjoyed every minute of the life she had. She cupped Ron's cheek in her hand, the feel of his beard against her skin making her smile as her eyes met his blue ones.

"I love you. I plan to be by your side tomorrow, every step of the way, no exceptions."

He grinned and tugged her closer, his eyes dark with emotion. "I wouldn't have it any other way." They immersed themselves in each other quickly, neither one knew who had moved, but once their lips touched, all thoughts were lost.

**Draco** knocked softly on the guest-room door that Delilah was staying in and gave her a small grin when she pulled it open. "Hey."

Delilah tugged him inside, closing the door behind her and wrapped him in her arms. Her head rested against his chest as they just stood like that, holding onto each other. After a few moments, she pulled away to look up at him. "I feel it too."

Draco took her hand, pulling her over to a chair in the corner and into his lap. "Harry has a huge task to face. Everyone seems to think tomorrow is going to be the end, and maybe it will be. It's now or never, I understand that but the thing that I don't understand … look at this."

Delilah watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. "What is it?"

"It arrived just before I came home from school."

She took it from him and began to read:

**Draco,**

**I've made more mistakes than I can count. The most recent ones concern you. Pansy is dead. The Dark Lord killed her in front of me, and I did nothing to stop it. Now my baby's life is in danger, and I'm trying not to love him because I know he won't make it through the war. The Dark Lord has warned me that if I screw up again, his life will be the price.**

**I've lost everything.**

**I don't want forgiveness because, Merlin knows, I still haven't forgiven you. I still think that you chose the wrong side, and in the end, it will be our views that will cause us to fight. You may be wondering then, why exactly I'm writing this letter. Well, my concern is this – in the end, you will win, I'm sure of it. My life isn't worth going on any longer. I know I have given you more reasons to hate me than can be accounted for, but I have one thing to ask of you. When that fight comes, whether today or a year from now … I want you to be the one to kill me. I don't want to spend my life in prison.**

**Draco, when the time comes … make it quick. Merlin knows I don't deserve it, but please, as your father, I'm asking you, make it quick.**

Delilah glanced up at Draco in surprise. "Why didn't you show this to me right away?"

He shrugged. "To be honest, I didn't read it right away. I was angry to even see his handwriting again. Then the wedding happened and I didn't want to think about bad news. But now … tomorrow we're marching into battle and … he wants me to kill him."

"Don't you think he deserves it? Look at all of the terrible things he's done!"

"Maybe I should let him spend his life in prison though … he doesn't want it so wouldn't it be more of a punishment?"

Delilah nodded. "I'm not going to tell you to kill your father tomorrow. It's a terrible thing to say, even knowing what he's done. But when you come face to face with him, something will happen; then you will know what to do. You won't know until then."

Draco sighed and pulled her close. "I hope you're right. Tomorrow is approaching a little too quickly."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "If we survive this, we get to get married soon. That's something good to think about."

"When."

"Hmm?" She murmured from her spot warm in his arms.

"Not _if_ we survive, _when_ we survive. We're both coming out of this alive, so is most of the Order, so is Potter's deranged and dysfunctional family that seems to accept me, and so are the Weasleys. We're all going to make it."

Delilah smiled. "I hope you're right." She kissed him softly, lingering over his lips for just a moment. She pulled back with a grin and slid off his lap, tugging him up to his feet. She crooked her finger at him with a sly grin, heading over to the bed. "For now, let's make each moment count."

He grinned at her and yanked her up to him for a long deep kiss. "That's something I can agree with." Then his lips met hers again.

**The** next morning, bright and early, the Order and the DA had been divided up into groups. Each group had a few Aurors in the mix for instructions. They were all hidden behind Hadrian's Wall and waiting for the signal. The wind whipped their hair and their breath could be seen in the cool morning air. But no one spoke. Each one of them knew that this attack would make them or break them. This attack would influence the final outcome of the war. It wasn't a rescue mission, it wasn't an information mission – it was kill or be killed and every person knew it.

Harry looked around at all of the people he could see. He knew that some of the younger DA members were positioned further down the wall. It worried him to send them into battle, as Kingsley had left that final decision up to him. They were capable, but so young still. They had already lost so much.

He turned when the hand landed on his shoulder, nodding at Ron. So many important people were here, he pushed back the thoughts of what would happen if he lost them. Harry was shaken from his thoughts when James knelt down in front of him.

"The coast is clear on the right side so we're going to head in that direction immediately. It's early morning and Snape was right, he's got no security. The place looks almost deserted. If we hadn't seen the Dementors gliding in and out … well … are you ready?"

Harry shrugged. "As ready as I'm going to be, let's do this."

Ron nodded; his hand still on his friend's shoulder. "We're all ready to do this, mate."

Their band of people consisted of James, Ian, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Seamus, Lavender, Sirius, Remus, Fred, Angelina, Katie, George, and a few other Order members. Ginny's team of people were coming in from the opposite side of the fortress with Neville, Dean, Frank, Alice, Moody, Colin, McGonagall, Bill, Emma, Charlie, and a few other members of the DA and Order. Everyone was pretty equally spread out on four sides of the fortress.

They crouched low, hopping over the wall and staying together, disillusioned in the early morning light. It took them ten minutes to get to the fortress. Harry marvelled at it for a moment. The castle stood high and was made of all stone. What surprised him was that it wasn't very large. For some reason he had imagined this elaborate building for Voldemort to spend his time in. Seeing something so small just didn't seem to fit the picture. He pushed the thoughts aside as they crept closer and waited in the bushes for the signal from Moody.

Ian crouched in between Harry and Ron. "As soon as Moody gives the signal, you two are going in first. I still don't like the plan, but James has a point. You two are probably the most wanted of the bunch."

Ron grimaced. "I'd certainly like to give old Moldieshorts a good piece of my mind when I get in there."

Harry grinned. It was good to see Ron joking about what had happened. He knew from Hermione that his friend was still having frequent nightmares. "Alright. We're ready."

**Ginny** was hunched down in the bushes next to Colin at the opposite end of the field. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She reached for Colin's hand and gave him a stern look, causing him to roll his eyes.

"I'm fine, Gin. Don't look at me like that."

"You just got out of the hospital last night!" Ginny hissed at him.

Colin ran his thumb over her hand, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I need to be here. I need to see this end. I need to do this, for Dee."

Ginny nodded, tears in her eyes as she looked off into the distance where she knew Harry was crouched down, waiting. "Be careful."

He grinned at her. "Hey, no one can get rid of the incredible one-armed man."

"Colin, I'm serious. Be careful out there."

He smiled at her as he watched Moody give off the first signal. "You too."

**Harry** recognized the flash of the Patronus that Moody had set up for the first signal. He and Ron crept into the castle. Hermione leaned closer to Sirius as they watched the two of them go inside.

"How long do we wait out here?"

Sirius shrugged. "Waiting on a signal from Gorgeous, who will get one from Harry, and then we will be heading in and hopefully getting into the fray."

James nodded from beside Sirius. "I'm thirty-eight years old and this war has been going on for over half my life … this fight will be worth it."

Hermione smiled now. "I think you're right. This is the end, I just know it. We're going to win."

Remus grinned. "Good, keep that feeling strong then, Hermione. We're going to need all the help we can get."

Ian crouched over to them and moved over, leaving the other Auror and Order members over in the side. "Any sign of a signal yet?"

"MacGregor, they've been in there two seconds." James exclaimed with a grin, his eyes on the fortress in the distance. "The signal will come. For now, we just have to trust that those two Marauders know what they're doing."

**Harry** wasn't sure if he knew what he was doing but he knew what his purpose was, and figured that was good enough. The front doors weren't even locked but they did make a creaking noise when they stepped inside. Harry stayed close to Ron, as they closed the front doors of the fortress behind them, leaving themselves in darkness. The silence was deafening but Harry couldn't shake off the sensation that it was too quiet. He could hear the ticking of his watch loudly in the darkness.

The two of them crept closer ahead to what looked like a doorway. Harry transformed into his lion animagus nodding when he saw that Ron changed into his tiger. They moved down the hall, both of them seeing better now in the dark, as they entered a large throne room. Harry could smell the kindling fire from the night before and it was only seconds later that he saw the snake. He shoved Ron out of the way in time, managing to only get a small scratch on his left leg. Nagini stared at them. Her poisonous fangs glistened through the bit of sunlight streaming through the window. Ron growled at her and when she turned, he pounced, holding the back of her long, smooth body down to the ground. She whipped her head around violently as if to protest but Harry shoved her down with his front paws. Ron managed to get a better grip on her so Harry let go, transforming back into himself.

He held his wand out, wondering how he was going to destroy the horcrux inside of the snake. His eyes met the bight blue ones of the tiger and he knew what he had to do. He fingered his wedding ring and stared into his best friend's eyes thinking about the life he wanted to have with those he loved after this was over. He was imagining what it would be like to have a life full of nothing but Ginny, when his wand touched Nagini. His thoughts propelled into his magic, with the help of his elementals. Nagini made an eerie hissing noise. A foggy green light erupted from her mouth, and vanished into the air. Nagini gave them a death glare as Ron let her go, but she didn't attack them. Instead, she slithered out of the room hissing violently that they were going to pay for hurting her.

"_Gin?_" Harry asked mentally. "_The horcrux is gone from Nagini but we've still got one pissed off snake running through this place."_

"_Well, one horcrux to go. We're on our way._" Ginny responded mentally.

Ron changed back into himself. "That was one pissed off snake, what did the snake say?"

"We're going to pay for hurting her." Harry whispered back. "I warned the others that she's on the loose, but the horcrux is gone. Gin's team is coming in, so the third signal should be set off soon. Come on; let's see what else is going on in this place."

They changed back into their animal forms and turned towards the doorway at the far end of the room. Harry gasped as severe strains of pain ripped through his forehead, almost simultaneously. The green eyes of the lion moved across the room to the doorway they had been approaching and, met the cold red slits of Voldemort.

Voldemort's eyes fell on the animals for a minute and his red eyes hardened, turning into even smaller slits and looking more snake-like than ever. Ron and Harry changed back into themselves, their wands out. He sneered at them. "You two are braver than I gave you credit for. But what makes you come here today?"

Ron glared at him. "Did you think we wouldn't come?"

Voldemort smirked. "I believe that you and I, Mr. Weasley, have some unfinished business to take care of. You left before I was done with you." He flicked his wand and Ron gasped as spiked ropes seemed to appear from the floor to wrap themselves around him. They squeezed tightly but he didn't make another sound. "You're both stupid fools for coming here!"

Harry snapped his fingers and the ropes vanished from around Ron causing Voldemort's eyes to widen. "Are we?" He stepped forward, his wand out. "I'm not a little boy anymore that you can taunt, scare, and conquer."

"You're seventeen," Voldemort stated dully.

"Eighteen in three weeks. But I've learned things, Tom. You learned things young too, so you should know."

"Are you presuming to tell me that you know even a fraction of what I know, Harry?" He smirked. "You're a fool. I know more about the dark arts and magic than anyone ever has. I've gone further into the realm of death than most people could have dreamed."

Harry nodded. "That may be true, Tom, but like you said, I'm only seventeen and yet you've failed killing me so many times that I've lost count."

Ron nodded, taking a step up to stand beside his friend. "You had me held as a hostage for over two months and I never told you a thing."

Voldemort sneered and he hissed to Nagini, but Harry understood it. "_Bring them, here, now! This ends today!"_

"Damn right it ends today." Harry declared as the doors burst open from all sides of the room. The Order and the DA members hustled in, surrounding them. "Not so brave now, Tom." Harry said quietly, his wand pointed at him.

Ginny stepped up to Harry's other side, taking his hand in hers and her other hand pointing her wand at Voldemort. "You didn't even manage to kill me and I was only eleven. I fought you and I'll fight you again."

Voldemort smirked at them. "You think so?" His wand flicked and Ginny hit the ground, her body bending and stretching in pain.

Her scream pierced Harry's ears and his heart stopped in his chest. He instructed his elementals to stop the curse. When she stood up, breathing heavily, she nodded at Harry. "_I'm fine_."

Voldemort grinned at them. "I heard you're a recently married man now, Potter, interesting … does it make you feel better to know that you can _sink_ deep into that blood traitor … does it make you feel like a man?"

Harry's fist clenched tighter around his wand. "It's something you wouldn't even begin to understand!"

The sounds of apparating filled the room as Death Eaters appeared, surrounding the Order and the DA and pushing them deeper into the room.

"I understand very well, Harry. The real question is, do you?"

As soon as he spoke, duels erupted around the room. Harry wasn't even sure who had made the first move, but the next thing he knew he was dodging spells that were flying everywhere. He shoved the Death Eater coming towards him out of his way and ran back towards Voldemort.

Voldemort grinned at him. "I did wonder how long it would take for you to return to me. You are a constant surprise, Harry."

"I want this over."

"Do you think you're going to win, Harry?"

Harry grinned now. "I've already started to win. Didn't you notice anything different about Nagini?"

Voldemort's eyes moved across the room to where his snake was curled into a ball, coolly watching the show.

"I know what you did and I've gotten rid of them all."

Voldemort's wand moved quickly and Harry rolled out of the way as the Cruciatus Curse hit the Death Eater duelling with Lavender. He dived behind a pillar in the middle of the room, avoiding the curse again and when he got back to his feet he had his wand pointed at Voldemort's heart.

This was far from over.

**On **the opposite side of the room, Hermione was duelling with a Death Eater she recognized from Hogsmeade, but couldn't put a name to. She was worried about those around her but at the same time, she knew it was going to end this time. She couldn't explain why she felt so strongly about it, but she was positive that it was the answer.

She dodged a blast of purple light, watching as it blew apart some of the wall behind her. She found herself back to back with Katie, and grinned at her before heading back into the duel. She fired a few Reducto curses at the Death Eater, horrified at the brutality of them. But this was a war, and she was determined to do whatever was necessary to make sure there were no more innocent deaths.

Hermione ducked another spell and stunned the Death Eater she was fighting before she turned to help Lavender who was nearby. She just hoped that Harry knew what he was doing.

**Lavender** was pleased to see Hermione show up to help her. The Death Eater she had been duelling with was pretty quick and tricky. The worst part was that she recognized him as one of the men her father had tried to sell her to. The fear had crept up within her so fast that she had almost been hit with a curse. Her reflexes had vanished. It was just like when she saw her father … the fear …

She knew it was dumb to feel that way; her father wasn't even here to hurt her. She knew that this Death Eater didn't recognize her. But she was still very much afraid. Hermione breaking into the fray had helped her regain her focus and use her anger as a weapon. Using a blasting curse, she flung the Death Eater across the room and back into the wall just as another tall man collapsed in front of her, bleeding from the head.

Seamus grinned at her and winked. "Good job, babe."

She smiled back and stunned the Death Eater sneaking up on her fiancé. "I try my best."

With a feeling of a lighter heart, she turned to help Hermione in her duel.

**James **stayed away from Lucius Malfoy in this battle, fighting his urge to pummel the man into the ground. He knew that Draco wanted and deserved to decide what to do with his father but the anger that James still had for the man was overwhelming. He elbowed a dark-haired Death Eater out of the way and sent a Reducto curse firing towards the man sneaking up on Hermione from behind.

His eyes found Ginny and Harry and he just watched as together they stood in front of Voldemort. His heart was telling him to trust in their powers and to know that they were the ones to do this … the prophecies had said they could destroy Voldemort. He just had to ignore his brain who was shouting for him to go defend his son. Instead, he compromised and did the next best thing.

He helped Ron, Fred, and George fight the on-coming Death Eaters. There was nothing else he could do.

**Ron **was grateful that James had showed up to help. The six Death Eaters almost had him, Fred, and George cornered, and it was getting harder to push them back. When James took on two of them, the pressure lightened. It allowed for George to reach into his pocket for the twins' 'secret weapon'. He pulled out a roll of something dark and tossed it at one of the Death Eater's feet.

The result was a loud, piercing scream as the man erupted into blue flames and disintegrated before their eyes. George's eyes widened.

"Blue Firebird blood – clearly not good for selling."

Fred laughed. "Good show!" He elbowed one of the Death Eaters out of the way and pulled out a red roll. When he dropped it on the Death Eater's feet he began to scream and cover his face. He ran around the room, screaming and crying but there didn't seem to be anything wrong with him.

James stunned the man he was fighting and wiped sweat from his brow as he turned to Fred. "What's up with that guy?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Bout of insanity, I'm guessing."

Fred grinned. "Good call, bro!" He tossed Ron a green roll. "Try this one next."

Ron caught it and flicking open the latch tossed it at the Death Eater he was fighting. The man's head swelled to three times its normal size and his body erupted in painful bursting boils. He fell to the ground screaming and Ron grinned. "Nice one … keeps him in pain and out of the way."

George nodded. "Just the way to do it. On to the next group!" He marched off in another direction with Fred as Ron snuck a glance at Harry and Ginny.

They were still duelling with Voldemort and dodging spells. Ron had ended up separated from them but he was beginning to make his way back over. He kicked one of the Death Eaters out of his way, tripping him so that he fell before he stunned him. James nodded in the direction of the Death Eaters that were sneaking up on Harry and Ginny.

"We have to trust that they'll be fine."

Ron nodded. "I know. For now, we'll get their back."

Then he charged forward and back into the fight.

**Colin **was having trouble keeping up with the fight. He knew he was going to. He wasn't one hundred percent and learning to duel with one arm wasn't so bad since he hadn't lost his good arm. But it was still a lot harder. He had to really stay focused and concentrate on what he was doing. After he managed to knock down the second Death Eater, he came face to face with the man who had pushed him in front of the car.

This was the man who had killed Demelza.

Before he could stop himself, he saw red and with his wand held high, ran directly into the fray.

**Harry** kept his wand pointed at the man's heart as the duels continued to go on around him. He had just dodged enough curses to make Voldemort really angry. The room was getting a bit confining and he wasn't sure how much longer they would be able to stay in here and hold the advantage. Death Eaters were swarming in from all angles and he had seen some Order members get pushed out into the hall for a fight.

Voldemort seemed to be thinking the same thing as he held his wand pointed at Harry's heart. He was losing the advantage. He knew that he couldn't use his wand against Harry, not with the connection between them. He wasn't guaranteed success. His red slits moved over to Nagini, who had slithered closer, and his wand changed directions.

A glow of red light surrounded the snake and even though Harry didn't understand what had just happened, he knew that he had to stop it. He couldn't let Voldemort escape.

He willed his elementals to connect to the spell and to put a stop to it. He felt the power of something leave his body but he was unsure about what it was. Suddenly, the room seemed to be getting dimmer and the sounds of the duel had been replaced by a loud whooshing sound in his ears. He felt dizzy, light-headed, and a bit disoriented. When the sounds appeared at full speed seconds later, the duels came back and it was as if nothing had happened at all.

But it had.

They were no longer in the throne room. They had appeared in a room all too familiar. An underground fortress covered in water and statues that haunted the dreams of both Harry and Ginny. They were inside the Chamber of Secrets.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled out. He wasn't sure why the spell had come to his mind but he knew that Voldemort had to be as confused by the sudden change of events as he was.

Voldemort's wand flew from his hand but he caught it before it left. "Clever." His wand flicked and Harry found himself dodging the spell again. He responded with a blasting charm, using wandless magic and making it even more powerful as Voldemort was blasted across the room and into the feet of Salazar Slytherin.

He climbed to his feet, his red eyes glinting under the eerie light of the huge statue. "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry moved out of the way and the spell hit Nagini. The snake glowed green and hissed angrily before she fell back into the murky sewage water from the impact.

Voldemort's eyes seemed to show shock for a moment and Harry took advantage of the moment. "Expelliarmus!"

The wand flew from his fingers and Harry caught it just as Sirius rushed in front of him. He was in a heavy duel at the moment with his cousin. Bellatrix was laughing as they fired spells back and forth, both of them oblivious to the stop in the duel between Harry and Voldemort. Red, purple, and blue light danced around their feet as they dodged them and then Sirius' wand connected with Bellatrix's chest making her gasp.

"Do you think it's a sword, Black?" She hissed, a cocky grin on her face.

Sirius shook his head. "No, I think it's a weapon. Avada Kedavra!"

Shock flickered over her face for just a moment before she stumbled and fell back into the water. Voldemort took a step forward, his hand out, as if he was going to catch her, but he caught himself, and took a step back. His eyes moved to where Harry stood holding his wand, then around the Chamber to where his Death Eaters were still duelling with the Order members.

"Do it now, Harry!" Sirius called out, tossing him the sword of Excalibur.

Harry caught it in one hand, tucking his and Voldemort's wands into his belt for the time being as he held the sword out. Voldemort had noticed the sword by now and his eyes darkened. "I told you I knew what you did. I stopped them all."

Then he plunged the sword through Voldemort's heart.

His scream echoed off the Chamber walls and the fights stopped. People turned around to see what had happened and to figure out who was screaming. Blood was gushing from the wound in ways that such a wound shouldn't. The light was glistening from the tip and mixing in with the blood. Voldemort was no longer screaming. His red eyes had turned dark brown, more human like and his skin had darkened from its pale look to a richer cream colour. He kicked Harry aside and took the sword into his hands, pulling it out of his chest.

Harry's eyes widened as the wound healed instantly and Voldemort stood above him with a large sword in his hand. The power was vibrating from the sword and Harry felt Voldemort's wand leave his pocket and return to its master. The tip of the sword hit his chin, knocking his head up so that he could look into Voldemort's eyes.

"You lose." His wand was pointed to the right, directly at the heart of Ginny. "Avada Kedavra."

A jet of green light spiralled out of the wand and into Ginny. She stumbled and Harry screamed her name. Her chocolate brown eyes met his for a moment and she looked confused. Suddenly, an enormous glowing golden light seemed to be coming from around her neck. The ruby she wore, nestled warmly between her breasts, was glowing. The brighter it glowed, the further back the green light was pushed. It was a rainbow of colours shooting off from the angles and textures of the jewel and firing into Voldemort.

Voldemort stumbled from the impact, but he laughed. "Love." He spat. "Spells on love protection … I overlooked that." He moved the sword up to Harry's cheek and sliced a shallow cut down his right cheek. "You overlooked this. This sword has incredible power, Harry."

"It bound itself to me after I destroyed what was in it." He winced as the blade brushed down the other side of his cheek.

"Maybe it did … but now it belongs to me." The tip hit his chin again, turning his head from side to side. "Do you want it to be quick?"

Harry didn't get a chance to answer because Ginny had dived at Voldemort, knocking him to the ground. She stumbled to her feet and hurried over to Harry just as Lucius bumped into him. Malfoy's eyes drifted to Voldemort and then without warning he grabbed Harry and held his wand to his throat.

"Would you like me to it, my Lord?"

Voldemort climbed to his feet, the sword in his hand. He simply waved his wand as if asking him to get it over with.

The words weren't even heard by anyone but Harry. The only thought on his mind was that this wasn't supposed to happen. The sword should have killed Voldemort, not make him stronger. Lucius wasn't going to get to kill him. It wasn't supposed to end this way. His eyes met Ginny's and he hoped she heard the heartful message that he loved her.

But then he didn't die.

His Celtic Cross, the chain that he had wore around his neck since Ginny had given it to him three years ago, did the same thing that her ruby necklace had done. It pushed the spell back onto Voldemort, who waved it away, leaving Harry with nothing but a glowing hot chain around his neck.

Voldemort's eyes darkened. "Malfoy, I've had enough! Avada Kedavra!"

Lucius dived out of the way in time and the spell hit the wall, breaking a few rocks from it. But he didn't survive much longer, as he found himself face to face in a duel with his son.

"Draco."

Draco's wand stayed straight. "Father." Then he blasted Lucius off of his feet. He jumped back to avoid the wall of white light that Voldemort had just erected around he, Harry, and Ginny but he didn't have time to contemplate what it was as his father was charging at him.

He just hoped that they could handle themselves.

**Voldemort** glared at Harry. Ginny was standing next to her husband now, her wand trained on Voldemort. "Well, well, well … looks like I underestimated the both of you. But you did underestimate the power of Excalibur."

Harry's wand was in his hand now. "Why don't you enlighten me?"

Voldemort grinned. "The sword has powers of immortality, Harry; certainly you've heard the story."

Harry smirked. "You believe in all that myth?"

"I've been hit with the killing curse three times now and I'm still standing. I guess I have you to thank for it, don't I? Plunging that blade into me like that … exhilarating. It's not every day one can say they experienced that and lived to tell the tale." He turned the sword in his hands, watching as it glistened in the light. "The power is in the sword and I have control of it. The power is in me … looks like the prophecy had some truth, did it not? I have become immortal."

Harry swallowed, his wand still on Voldemort. "I'm sure there's a way around it."

Voldemort gave a slow smile now. "Maybe there is … let's see if anyone else here is immortal." His wand turned and Harry's heart stopped in his chest on where it landed. "Avada Kedavra."

The green light went barrelling towards the two men duelling and Harry screamed before he could stop himself. "Da! No!"

Voldemort grinned. "See … mortal. Any questions?"


	27. The Chamber of Secrets

Chapter XXVII – The Chamber of Secrets

**Chapter XXVII – The Chamber of Secrets**

**Remus **ducked to avoid the fat arm that tried to grasp him from the around the neck. The duel was getting intense. He had found himself trapped within a group of werewolves who were more interested in feasting on human flesh than in duelling. His ribs were throbbing from where Damien Ross had taken a chunk out but he didn't plan on giving up. Ross was dead now and seeing the man, his neck lying at on odd angle, made him feel pity.

He had given up his life for this.

Now he was duelling with Allison Sanders and she was tricky. He ducked to avoid the fat arm again and finally just turned and punched the man behind him in the face, as he was hardly making the duel any easier. His wand flicked out and pointed at Sanders' throat making her gasp. Her breathing heavy and then she laughed.

"Going to kill me, Remus?"

Remus' face was full of pity as he looked at her. "Not if I can help it." He stunned her and then put an anti-Disapparating charm on her, tying her up and tossing her in the corner. There was one wolf left he wanted to deal with … needed to deal with.

It didn't take long for Remus to find him.

Greyback wasn't hiding. A few of the students were down and he was feasting on them in ways that made Remus' skin crawl. He wasn't fighting anyone but working on the dead and the wounded. Remus grabbed him by the cuff of his neck and pulled him away making the older man smile.

"Ah, Lupin, come to grace me with your presence?" Greyback asked, removing his wand from his jacket.

"Yeah, I have." His wand was pointed out at the heart of the man who had taken his life away. He had dreamed of killing him many times as a teenager and recently the dreams had come back.

Greyback grinned, blood in his teeth. "Still trying to live a _normal_ life, Lupin? I heard you married a filthy half-breed and had children … or working on that second child … I've always had a fondness for children."

"Stay away from my son!" Remus exclaimed, his wand out.

Greyback grinned. "The question would be … should I destroy him, or turn him?"

"Crucio!" Remus shouted, shocking himself as the man hit the ground. He kept his wand trained on him though and watched as he twisted and twitched on the ground.

A hand grabbed his arm and his wand moved, making the curse stop. "Moony, don't." Sirius replied.

Remus came back to himself and nodded at his friend. "I know."

Greyback came back to his feet. His eyes were still gleaming but he looked severely shaken. "Think you're a big man now, do you?"

Remus shook his head. "That's right, I am a man, unlike you. Avada Kedavra!"

The light left his wand and Greyback fell back against the wall, his eyes wide and staring blankly ahead.

Sirius nodded at his friend. "That bastard deserved it."

Remus shook his head. "No one does … but it makes me feel better, for whatever that's worth. I'm willing to suffer whatever punishment is brought toward me."

"It's a war, Moony. You won't be penalized." Sirius explained as two huge Death Eaters turned towards them. "For now, just keep fighting. It's all we can do."

**Draco** was sending curses at his father so fast that Lucius was doing a semi-entertaining dance, just to stay alive. Draco was not sure how he felt. The only thing that he knew was that his father had written him this letter about not needing forgiveness, and how Lucius wanted to die. He had then come here and tried to kill Harry.

The silver arm that Lucius had been given by Voldemort clearly was supposed to be a gift of a sort, but Draco thought it didn't seem to be working properly. Lucius was out of breath and his energy was failing. He collapsed to the ground, his wand falling from his fingertips, his eyes meeting his son's.

"Do it."

Draco's eyes darkened. "Why? Why should I give you the satisfaction?"

Lucius nodded. "I don't want to live anymore."

Draco shook his head. "So you're just giving up? It's what you've always done! I don't know why I'm surprised. You give up on everything! If it's not how you want it to be, then it's not enough!"

"I never claimed to be a good person, Draco. I never meant to disappoint you in the way that you disappointed me. You're hopes were always too high."

"Maybe my hopes were high. Can you blame me? You're my father and I wanted to have faith in you."

"It was misplaced."

Draco nodded, wondering why there were tears in his eyes. Suddenly, Lucius jumped to his feet and dived at him. Draco fell to the ground, rolling out of the way and to his surprise found his father pummelling the face of a vampire, with his teeth barred. Lucius snapped his neck before he fell back to his knees in front of him.

"Just end it, Draco."

"Why did you just do that? He could have killed me."

Lucius didn't seem to know how to respond. "Don't lose the Malfoy name."

Draco stared down at his father in shock. He didn't know how to react, or talk, or anything. He was confused over Lucius' entire behaviour. Lucius had just saved Draco's life. How was he supposed to feel about that?

"Kill me, Draco."

"No."

Lucius stood up and came face to face with him. "Kill me!"

"No."

Lucius grabbed his wand from the ground. "Then I'll do it myself."

"You don't have the guts."

Lucius grinned now, his eyes no longer sad but desperate and almost delusional. "You're right about that. Crucio!"

Draco dived out of the way to avoid the curse, his eyes on his father now. "What was that?"

"Crucio!" Lucius yelled again.

This time, the curse struck true and Draco screamed at the pain. When the curse lifted, his wand was pointed at his father. "If you think I'm going to kill you now, you're wrong!"

Lucius grinned. "If you say so." His wand turned to where Delilah was standing nearby duelling with two Death Eaters. "Cru-"

But the words never got out because Draco had yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" and Lucius had collapsed to the ground without another word.

Draco stared at his father for a moment, and when he didn't feel any remorse, he wondered why. His eyes fell on Delilah and he shook his head. He didn't have any regrets at all. Then he turned and continued to fight.

**Delilah** had seen Draco stop and stand over the body of his father, but she didn't have time to think about it. Macnair and a man she didn't know were busy firing jinxes at her left and right. She dodged as many of them as she could, but something hit her in the side and she gasped. Blood was coming from the wound, but she didn't have time to think about it. She was more concerned with keeping these two men off of her.

The man she didn't recognize got in the way of one of the curses that Macnair had sent her way and collapsed. It was enough to make Delilah breathe in relief. Her wand connected with Macnair's making a cracking noise before he grinned at her, grabbing her arm tightly and holding her in place.

"You certainly grew into a pretty little thing, didn't you?"

Delilah cringed from the smell of whiskey on his breath. "Meaning what?"

Macnair grinned. "Mmm, you smell good. Almost as good as your mother did … so many years ago."

Delilah paled and her eyes flashed dangerously. "What?"

"I had a nice long taste of your mother at one time. Let me tell you … I really … enjoyed the stink."

Delilah's hand moved up and she slapped him across the face, making him stumble back in laughter.

"Is that all you got? I think your mum had more fire."

Delilah's wand was pointed firmly at him now, and her hand was no longer shaking. "How dare you talk so casually about what you did?"

Macnair shrugged. "You mean what I'm going to do to you?"

Her wand shook slightly but then she shook her head. Hatred filled her heart in ways she couldn't explain and before she even knew what she doing, horrible words left her mouth, ones that she couldn't take back. When the spell hit him and he stumbled, eyes wide, she wasn't sure what made her feel worse … that she had killed someone, or that she didn't regret it.

She stood there for a moment just staring down at him, but she was pulled out of her stupor by Harry's scream.

"Da, NO!"

Delilah turned in time to see a jet of green light rushing towards James Potter and all she could so was hold her breath.

**Ron** had turned at the sound of Harry's scream. He wasn't sure what had happened but he hadn't fully turned around but had instead, shot power from his fingertips. He didn't know how he did it, but he knew suddenly at that moment, that he was in total control of his magic. Ron knew that he could put a stop to what was happening.

He was the phoenix.

While Ron was having this realization, flames erupted in front of James, just in time to deflect the curse. The flames were not normal flames but a hot burning fire, made of flashing phoenixes that turned to ashes in front of him.

Once James managed to get over the shock of what had just happened, his eyes met Voldemort's. "Tough luck."

Voldemort growled, his red eyes gleaming. "This is far from over."

James knocked down the Death Eater he was duelling and sent a Reducto curse flying towards Voldemort, ducking when it was rebounded on him. His eyes met his son's and he nodded.

Harry took this as a token to mean 'finish him' and he climbed to his feet. "That's enough."

Voldemort simply grinned. "Hmm, if only it was. I'm tired of your little games, Potter. Once and for all, I'm going to make that damn prophecy come true and kill you!"

Ginny stepped forward. The ruby around her neck was still glowing darkly as she grasped Harry's hand tightly in hers. "I don't think you will, Tom."

Harry felt Ginny probe his mind, seconds before the power ripped through him. Her touch was enough to make the power strong. He could feel the sparks and heat vibrating from his body. It wasn't only the magic that was filling him, but he could feel his love and passion for Ginny, as well. The power was so strong that he knew suddenly exactly where his strengths lay. His hand stayed tightly in hers as Voldemort sent a killing curse flying in their direction. Using their joined hands, it exploded in a detonation of lights.

Voldemort sneered. "You think you've got power, do you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I know we have power."

"Crucio!" Voldemort exclaimed.

Harry raised his and Ginny's joined hands and waved the spell away.

Voldemort's eyes were flashing angrily now and through his dark brown eyes that red gleam could be seen once more. He was sending curse after curse at the couple, but they were waving them away, or destroying them in mid-air. He had no idea how they were accomplishing it, and if he was going to be honest with himself, it unnerved him quite a bit.

Harry couldn't explain what was happening any better than Voldemort could. He had always known that together he and Ginny had powers that couldn't be explained. The power that they shared was raw magic, once fused together allowed for them to control something so huge that the restrictions on what was and was not possible, no longer seemed to exist. Together they had power that was stopping both of them from being killed, numerous times over.

"_Why didn't the sword kill him, Gin?_" Harry asked mentally, as he and Ginny continued to calmly deflect whatever Voldemort was sending their way.

Voldemort had given up using his wand to cast the curses, and was now using the sword like a bat, making the curses larger and sending them flying all over the room and beyond the white walls of light, with which he had surrounded them.

"_I don't know, but I think there's something you're forgetting … the sword of Gryffindor."_

Harry's eyes met hers for a moment, and he nodded. It was simple, why hadn't he thought about it? He had even learned how to fence, in case a moment like this arrived. Using all of his energy he summoned the sword to him through his elementals. Moments later it appeared in his hand.

Voldemort's eyes widened at the glistening golden sword. It had seemed to appear out of no where. Ginny let go of Harry's hand and he raised the sword. Voldemort came back to himself in time to deflect it, the two swords clashed against each other echoing in the Chamber. Before he comprehended what happened, he found himself in a duel with Harry, the swords connecting and clashing against each other. Voldemort had never been much of a swordsman. It was an old, ancient custom that he had thought long ago died out in the muggle and wizarding worlds. But this young boy … this man who had defied him for so long, could not only fence, he could fence well.

Harry was pleased to note that he held the upper hand. He lunged forward with the sword, scratching Voldemort's robes and making a small tear before he was deflected. The duel went on – lunge, thrust, dodge, deflect, lunge, thrust, dodge, deflect – it was almost like a staged play. Neither one of them were willing to yield.

Voldemort lunged forward, thrusting the sword at Harry and connecting with his shoulder, ripping his robes a bit. He grinned maliciously at this, but then watched as Harry shrugged and tossed the sword to Ginny. She caught it and it began to glow. The brighter it glowed the deeper the gold was and Voldemort moved to break it away from her but as soon as his sword met hers, he was blasted off his feet and back into the wall.

Ginny had no idea what Harry was doing.

She had practiced fencing, naturally, but she wasn't as skilled at it as Harry had been. Then when she had caught the sword in her fingertips, the heat ripped through her. She could feel the power of the sword and the cold of the metal; the fight and exhilaration that Harry had just experienced in the duel. She wasn't sure what was happening and then when she had somehow blasted Voldemort off of his feet, she knew what she had to do.

When the sword of Excalibur had connected with Gryffindor's sword, for a split second, the magic of the two had joined and Ginny had felt the power of the sword. Without even thinking about what she was doing, she drained the sword of Excalibur of its powers. She didn't know how she had done it; all she knew was that when the two swords had joined, so had the magic. When the power ripped through her, she could feel her body glowing and vibrating from the heat and the intensity. It was forceful, and she knew what was still coming.

She knew what Harry had to do.

Harry reached forward and grabbed his wife's hand. He wasn't sure why he had tossed her the sword. It had just felt like the right thing to do. Now when he grabbed her hand, his elementals appeared around him for the world to see and Voldemort's eyes widened now. Harry felt stronger because he knew that Voldemort was scared.

"Are those …?"

Harry nodded. "Elementals … yeah … a strong branch of magic that I believe you don't possess."

Voldemort growled. He pointed the sword at Armand, the earth elemental. Armand growled and without having to be told, attacked. The magic hit Voldemort and even though Armand disappeared, his power did enough damage. Voldemort was shaking now with the sword still in his hand. "This is not over. I am immortal!"

Harry shrugged and gasped as a huge wave of power rushed over him and into him. He knew it was coming from Ginny. He let it fill him up for a moment, understanding that the power came from not only her, but a mixture of both Gryffindor's sword and Excalibur as well. Ginny passed the sword back to him and he lunged at Voldemort. The two swords connected and white light burst from the joined tips.

The light began to vibrate, as did the two swords reminding Harry strongly of the Priori Incantantem charm that had happened back in his fourth year with his and Voldemort's wands. But this was different. The light was getting bigger and Harry seemed to be the one pushing it forward. Suddenly it exploded in a huge circle surrounding him and Voldemort.

"_Do it, Harry_."

He turned to look at Ginny and he knew what he had to do.

He ripped the sword of Excalibur from Voldemort's grasp and with a sword in each hand, thrusted them forward and into him. His scream echoed off the Chamber walls and this time, he didn't pull the swords out. All of the love and all of the passion and heat that Ginny and Harry felt for each other had passed through both swords. Ginny had connected them, washing away the evil and all of the horrible deeds. She had taken them from the swords, into her and into Harry, who passed them back through the swords and into Voldemort.

The pain was intense and Voldemort gasped as it shot through his body. Love … a strong, sweet, and real emotion that ripped through the little piece of the soul that he had left, and poured into his heart like a poison. His breath hitched. He let out a blood curdling scream that caused everyone outside of the circle to look through the white light to try to see what was going on. He screamed again and this time Harry built up the energy on his own, holding his hands together and tossing his last huge wave of power into Voldemort's chest. He ripped the sword of Excalibur out and closing his eyes, plunged it through Voldemort's heart. The scream turned to a whimper, and Ginny grabbed Harry's hand, as Voldemort collapsed to the ground, his eyes wide in horror.

A small wisp of greenish smoke floated up from his body. Harry grabbed it into his hands and for the last time, used his powers to make it disappear. It vanished into the air just the like the six horcruxes had. He looked down at the body of Voldemort and pulled the swords from his body. They made a slick noise as it came out of his flesh that made Harry sick to his stomach. When the last sword had been pulled out, Harry fell to his knees and vomited.

Ginny fell down next to him, her hands in his hair as he let go of everything vile and everything that had filled him. When he was done, he wiped his mouth and stood up. His eyes met hers, bright and shining with a look of hope that she had never seen before.

"It's over, Gin."

Then he pulled her into his arms and wept.


	28. After the Battle

Chapter XXVIII – After the Battle

**Chapter XXVIII – After the Battle**

**Harry** knew that he was crying like a baby in Ginny's arms, but he didn't care. It was over. He knew it was over. His heart and his brain were telling him, as was the lack of a connection in his scar. It was finally over.

Her hands were in his hair and his face was pressed against her heart. He couldn't stop the tears. He had never felt so relieved, so happy to know that he was finally going to get the life he always wanted.

"_I love you, Harry."_ Ginny whispered mentally. "_You did it. You really did it and now it's over."_

His eyes met hers, still swimming in tears and he realized that she was crying too. Duels were still going on around them but the white wall of light that Voldemort erected was still keeping them safe in the circle. Harry knew it wasn't going to last much longer. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and then wiped the tears away from Ginny's eyes. He took Ginny's hand in his and kissed the center of her palm.

"I love you, too. Let's get out of here."

He quickly gave himself a quick cleansing charm before they stood up, hand in hand, and the light vanished around them. Harry began to make his way towards the Death Eaters, but Ginny held him back. She nodded towards Voldemort's bloody and mangled body.

Harry nodded at her, understanding exactly what she wanted. He needed to do this. Ginny knew him too well. Together, they knelt down beside his body and rolled it into the small lake that had formed beneath the feet of the statue of Salazar Slytherin. The body sank to the bottom, staining the water red. It wasn't very deep, but at the same time, it was enough.

Voldemort was dead.

The splash of the water echoed in the Chamber, louder than one would have expected. It took only one Death Eater, who was close by, to turn and see the body under the surface. The shock that registered over his face was priceless. With a loud outcry of horror, he alerted the rest of the Chamber.

"My Lord!"

Within seconds, a panic had ensued among the Death Eaters.

Duels suddenly stopped. Order members were chasing after Death Eaters and placing anti-Disapparating spells on them to keep them from leaving. It took over thirty minutes to get everyone in place. Bill stood in front of the main group of Death Eaters. They were tied up, bloody, and scared looking as they glanced around at the Order. He turned to Harry and Ginny when they walked towards him.

"You really did it, Harry."

Harry nodded. "No, _we_ did it."

Ginny reached up and kissed Harry deeply. He lost himself, in the kiss and in her. It was over! He was finally getting a chance at the life he always wanted. Harry lingered over her lips for just a moment and when he pulled away, he had a big, sloppy grin on his face.

An arm wrapped around Harry from behind and when he turned around, he found himself crushed into his father's arms. James held him tightly, tears rolling down his cheeks in big waves. Harry was slightly taller than him now, but James held on tight, until Sirius made a 'hem hem' noise behind them.

James pulled back and grinned broadly at his son. "I don't know what to say."

Harry simply nodded and wrapped his arms around his father again. "I thought I had lost you."

Ron grinned from behind them, his arm around Hermione. He was bleeding in the side and on his arm. "My powers turned up at the right time."

James laughed. "They really did. Thank you. It doesn't sound like much, but thank you."

Sirius pushed James out of the way and pulled Harry and Ginny into his arms. "You two were incredible. It was nice to see that old fart get told off."

"It was … well, it was the hardest thing that I've ever had to do." Harry replied honestly. He wasn't sure what else to say. He still kind of felt like he was in a dream or something.

Remus nodded, holding a hand to his bloody ribs. "I bet it was."

"Shit, Moony, we have to get you to a hospital!" Sirius exclaimed.

Ron raised his hand a bit. "I'll follow, if you don't mind."

Hermione paled. "You said you were fine! Let me see this!"

Ron rolled his eyes and winced as Hermione began to probe his side. "I need to go to St. Mungo's, Mione."

Ginny moved closer to Harry again, her hand in his. "Is everyone … I mean …"

James shook his head. "No, we lost some people. Some good people … Moody included. I'm not sure at exactly … Are you two injured at all? Do you need to go to St. Mungo's?"

"Harry does." Ginny piped up, ignoring Harry's glare. "He got hit a few times with that sword and … I don't care if they're just scratches."

"You were under the Cruciatus! Why don't _you_ go to the hospital?" Harry demanded, a frown on his face.

Ginny kissed him softly. "I will, with you."

James nodded. "You take care of him. I'm going to stay back with King and do a body count. Get the right people off to the hospital and to prison."

Ginny nodded. "I'll make sure he's taken care of. Would you like me to contact Lily?"

James smiled. "That would be great. She's already angry enough that she couldn't be here."

Sirius frowned. "She's seven months pregnant! What does she expect?"

James shrugged. "Nothing. Go, make sure Moony's alright."

Ginny smiled. "I'll talk to Tonks and Lexy, as well." When Bill turned to her, she smiled, "And Fleur."

James watched them head off and he nodded at Bill. "I can't believe this really happened. It seems impossible."

Bill nodded as he looked over at where Voldemort's body was submerged under the water. "Tell me about it. He's dead though. I can't remember the last time I saw such a look of utter bliss on Harry's face. He just got a load lifted off of his shoulders."

"Indeed he did. I never wanted to burden him with this. I wanted to keep it hidden from him for as long as I could. He's not even eighteen yet and he's … accomplished one hell of a task."

Bill looked over at the bodies around them. "Not something I want to remember. Come on; let's get these Death Eaters out of here.

Ian stepped up over to them. "Potter, King gave me authorization for portkeys directly to Azkaban. Bill Weasley apparently has reinforced the prison?"

Bill nodded from behind Ian. "Yeah, I did. Instead of using the Dementors, I used a more muggle style. They will be behind bars. Using things I've learned from curse breaking … well, let's just say that the prison will be well guarded."

Ian grinned. "Good. I don't want to see these bastards escape. Prison is the best thing for them. None of that capital punishment shite."

"I agree. I don't think that teaches them anything. Did we catch them all?"

Ian nodded. "I think so, but I guess we won't really know for a while. Who knows if any of the Death Eaters didn't end up fighting, or got left behind at that castle? Besides … how the hell did we even get here?"

James shrugged as he looked around curiously. "You know, that's a damn good question. I didn't even realize that we were somewhere else. Where the hell are we?"

Bill's eyes moved over the statue to where Voldemort's body lay. "Right where it started … correct me if I'm wrong, but I remember enough from Firefly's nightmares to think this is the Chamber of Secrets."

James' eyes widened as he looked around. "I think you're right. The question then remains, how did we travel from Hadrian's Wall to the Chamber without any of us noticing?"

Charlie stepped up behind them with his arm around Emma. "Good question indeed, and I'm betting Shortstop and Harry know the answers. Look, Emma and I are heading out. Portkey seems to be the best way to get out of this place. It's all piping and sewer, not pleasant."

"Hopefully, none of the Death Eaters managed to get lost in here somewhere." Ian replied as he glanced around.

Emma smiled. "You guys should be alright."

Fred and Angelina stepped forward, holding onto each other. "Is everyone here alright?" Fred asked.

Charlie nodded his eyes on Angelina. "You better get her to a hospital."

Angelina smiled. "It's not as bad as it looks," she replied as she glanced down at the blood flowing freely from her left shoulder. "Just a scratch." Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted in her husband's arms.

Fred grinned at Charlie. "She'll be okay. She's just a bit squeamish around blood. You guys got a portkey out of here?"

Ian handed one to Fred. "Get her to the hospital."

Fred nodded. "That's my plan."

Katie stepped forward then, her arms around George who was stumbling. "I need one of those portkeys, too."

Charlie paled as he reached forward to grab his brother's other side. "What the hell happened?"

Katie shook her head, a few tears spilling down. "I'm not sure but … I think he's going to lose his left eye. I don't think the pipe did too much damage."

"It's painful as hell, though," George muttered. "Come on, Kat, I can wear an eye patch. It'll be dead sexy." He tried to wink at her but failed.

Katie rolled her eyes and accepted the portkey from Ian. "Thank you."

"I'll come with you," Charlie offered. "Em?"

"I'll go to the manor. They might need a babysitter."

Charlie nodded before he, Katie, and George disappeared.

Emma Disapparated a second later.

Bill sighed. "Has anyone seen Percy and Penelope?"

James shook his head. "I saw Penny a while ago, she was tending to the wounded, but I haven't seen Percy."

Arthur stepped up behind James, his hands in his pockets. "Percy's alright. Molly just took him to the hospital. I think he … he may lose his foot. We're not sure yet."

James put his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Arthur shook his head, tears in his eyes as he reached over to clasp Bill's hand. "It doesn't matter. We all came through. I only wish every family could say the same."

James nodded. "Amen. Alright, let's worry about the most important things first. Ian, we'll bring the Death Eaters down to the prison and Bill, you're going to work on the bodies?" James asked.

Bill nodded. "I got it."

"I'll help," Arthur nodded. "We'll get the wounded to St. Mungo's and the dead down to the coroner."

Bill watched as James and Ian headed over to the Death Eaters. He took a deep breath and his eyes met his father's before they moved into the middle of the Chamber. They had a lot of work to do.

**Seamus** watched as Lavender materialized in front of him in the lobby of St. Mungo's. She had been in the second station of portkeys. He tugged her close and just buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Her arms wrapped around him as she held on tightly. "I'm okay."

"Me too," he murmured.

He kissed her before he pulled back. "I don't … he's gone."

Lavender smiled up at him. "Yeah, he is. He's really gone and it's about time."

Seamus laughed. "I agree with that." He turned at the sound of his name and nodded at Draco as he stepped forward. "How's it going?"

Draco shrugged. "Could be better. I'm making a list of who was wounded, how are you two?"

Lavender smiled at him, staying in Seamus' arms. "We're alright. A couple scratches here and there but we'll be fine."

"Good. I'll see you later."

Seamus watched him go and he turned to grin at Lavender. "Come on, we've got a lot to talk about."

Lavender only nodded as she hurried after her fiancée with a grin. They were finally going to get to start their life.

**Sirius** saw Tonks walk in with Lexy, Daniel, and Keira and he hurried forward. "Thank Merlin, you guys are here!"

Tonks' eyes filled up with tears. "Remus?"

Sirius grinned. "He's fine. In a little bit of pain, but he's fine. Where's Lily?"

Lexy placed Keira into her father's arms before she wrapped her arms around her husband. "She went to see Harry. How is he?"

"He's alright. He wasn't injured too badly. It was hard on him, though."

Tonks nodded. "I bet. Where's Remus, Sirius?"

"Oh, sorry, Tonks. Second door on the right." He watched her hurry off before he turned to his wife. "We lost a lot of kids today. I left the battle to bring Moony here and the bodies … what a war zone."

Lexy moved a little closer to him, snuggling into his embrace. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you, you great stupid prat!"

Sirius laughed. "Babe, you're stuck with me for life."

Lexy smiled up at him. "I'm holding you to that."

Sirius grinned as he held his family close. For the first time that he could remember he felt safe and it felt wonderful.

**Remus** looked up when the door to his room opened and managed a huge sloppy grin for his wife and son. "Hey."

Tonks stared at him for a moment as she approached the bed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Tonks, don't worr – ow!" He grabbed his arm in pain from where his wife had just slapped him. "What was that for?"

"Remus John Lupin, if you EVER scare me like this again, I'm going to kill you! First with the werewolves, and now this! How much stress do you think I can take?!" Tonks exclaimed angrily.

Remus smiled up at her. "I'll be good, I promise. Please don't hit me again."

She laughed and placed Daniel on the bed. "You're such an idiot."

He grinned and tugged her down to kiss her. "I love you. It's over, Dora. We won. Harry really did it."

Tonks sat down on the bed next to him and took his hand in hers, as Daniel nestled himself in his father's lap silently. "What was it like?"

Remus leaned back against his pillow, his arms around his son. "It was bloody and rough and … hell, Harry and Ginny have a hell of a lot of power. It was unbelievable. This huge white wall of light erected around them and then Voldemort screamed. Whatever they did … it worked."

Tonks kissed her husband's cheek. "Harry really did it."

Remus nodded. "He did. It's over, Dora." He kissed the top of his son's head as he held his wife's hand in his. It was really over.

**Ron** was in the hospital room waiting for the healer to stop probing him with things. His side ached and he knew that his ribs were broken … again. Not that he was surprised. He had fought hard and he was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that it was over. They had won.

He ignored the healer and thought back to that wall of fire phoenixes that he had made. That wall of fire had saved James' life and he knew it. It had been unbelievable. He still couldn't believe that he had done it. He closed his eyes and pictured that fire again. His eyes opened at the sound of the healer yelping.

In the palm of his hand was a ball of fire – not just any fire – but fire shaped like a phoenix. He grinned to himself, closing his fist around it and causing it to disappear. He had managed to control his magic … finally. He still may not have understood the purpose, but he knew he had power not be messed with. He was the Phoenix.

"Uncle Ron!" A sweet voice exclaimed, bringing his attention to the doorway. He grinned at the sight of Leila holding Mira's hand.

"Uncle Ron?" He asked, ignoring his healer who glared angrily at him before she stormed from the room.

Leila smiled. "Mira likes it."

He grinned at his goddaughter as she carefully climbed up onto the bed and into his arms. "Hey, Sweetheart."

Mira smiled up at him. "I saw the battle in my head. You saved a man and killed one."

"Yeah, I did." Ron replied slowly. He still wasn't sure what to think about the fact that he killed Dolohov.

Mira grinned. "The Phoenix … you became the Phoenix."

Ron smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Yeah, I did, thanks to you." He pulled her close for a hug.

"The bad man is all gone now?" She asked.

Ron nodded. "Yes. He's all gone. He can't hurt you ever again."

Mira smiled at him. "Good."

Leila grinned down at them. "Come on now, Mira, let Uncle Ron rest. You can come back and visit him later. We have to go find Daddy." Leila's eyes met Ron's and he nodded.

"He was doing a body count."

Leila sighed in relief. "I hadn't heard … thank you."

Ron kissed Mira's cheek and watched them go. Seconds later he heard her voice and then his worst fear became reality.

"You let me in there, right now!" Hermione exclaimed angrily.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but for the last time, family only –"

"LET ME SEE MY HUSBAND, NOW!"

"HUSBAND? WHAT?" Molly exclaimed. "DID YOU TWO GET MARRIED?" Suddenly the door to Ron's room busted open. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!"

Ron grimaced. "Hey Mum."

Hermione stepped in behind Molly, a little pale. "Ron."

Molly's gaze flickered back and forth between them. "When?"

"May 14th."

"MAY 14TH!" She exploded.

Ron nodded weakly. "McGonagall did it, at Hogwarts. Harry was our witness."

"HARRY KNEW BEFORE YOUR OWN MOTHER!"

Ron paled slightly. "Mum, we had our reasons and …" He trailed off and glanced over at his wife.

"REASONS DON'T CUT IT, RONALD! HOW DARE YOU GO OFF AND GET MARRIED WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE! THAT WAS SELFISH AND UNCALLED FOR, NOT TO MENTION UTTERLY IMMATURE! I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT!"

Hermione stepped forward and took his hand in hers. "Mrs. Weasley … Molly … I love Ron more than anything else in this whole world. We wanted to get married right away, not because we wanted to take anything away from you, but because we wanted it. The war was escalating; Dumbledore had just died, and … it was what we wanted."

Molly's eyes softened a bit and she stopped yelling. "Oh, Dear, don't think I'm not happy to have you in the family, because I've always seen you as a second daughter. I just …" She wiped tears from her eyes. "I just wanted to see you walk down the aisle."

Hermione smiled at her and moved to hug Molly closely. "Ron and I were thinking of maybe renewing our vows in front of everyone, in about a year from now."

Ron nodded from behind them. "Yeah, Mum, you can help us plan that out."

Molly sighed. "Well, I'll take what I can get." She leaned down to run her fingers through her son's hair before she kissed his forehead. "She's wonderful, sweetheart. Congratulations."

Ron grinned. "Thanks, Mum."

Molly smiled at them both, tears in her eyes before she hurried out of the room.

Hermione glanced after her for a moment. "Do you think she'll be alright?"

Ron nodded. "Oh yeah. She'll be fine. She's going to make a huge deal about us renewing our vows and will con Dad into having a talk with me about eloping without telling them. But mostly, she's happy because we all survived the war."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, she is. How big of a deal do you think she's going to make it?"

Ron grinned at her. "It's going to be a wedding."

Hermione laughed. "That's alright. I'll marry you again any time."

He grinned. "Yeah, me too." He tugged her down into his arms and kissed her deeply. "I love you."

Hermione's eyes met his and she grinned. "I love you, too."

**Draco** turned just in time to see Lily rushing towards him, her arms open. The next thing he knew, he was wrapped up in her arms in a huge hug.

"Oh, Draco! Thank Merlin, you're alright!"

Draco grinned. He still wasn't used to the feeling of someone so obviously caring about his well-being. "I'm fine. I was lucky."

Lily pulled back a bit to kiss his cheek. "You're sure you're alright? Do you need to see a healer? Let me take you to see a healer!"

He rolled his eyes, even though he secretly enjoyed the coddling. "I don't need a healer. I'm fine, really. Harry's a bit banged up, go coddle him."

Lily bit her lip nervously, worry in her eyes. "Sirius said he was fine. Where is he?"

Draco nodded. "He is fine. He just has some scratches and bruises. Ginny's in there with him making sure a healer checks him over, and making sure he stays put."

Lily nodded; her eyes on the front entrance of St. Mungo's. "James?"

"He's fine, too. Last I saw him he was taking the Death Eaters to prison with the other Aurors."

This seemed to calm Lily a bit as she placed a hand over her large stomach. "Good."

"Where are Lyra and Elizabeth?" Draco asked.

"Oh, Emma's watching them for me. She came back to the manor to tell Fleur that Bill was alright and just helping them bring the prisoners to Azkaban. She told me Harry and James were alright too, but I needed to see for myself. She offered to watch the girls so I could come down here. Where's Delilah?"

Draco grinned at her and leaned down to kiss her cheek, making Lily smile warmly at him. "We're all fine, now stop worrying. Go down that hall, four doors down, make a left, and then three doors on the left. Go see Harry."

Lily grinned at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Draco watched her go as Delilah came around the corner. He grinned at her and pulled her close for a long kiss.

Delilah smiled up at him when he pulled away. "What was that for?"

He shrugged as he brushed a piece of her hair out of her eyes. "Nothing in particular. I love you."

Her smiled widened. "I love you, too."

"We have a wedding to plan," Draco said with a grin. "We have a wedding to plan in a little over three weeks."

Delilah wrapped her arms around him. "Have a little faith, Draco. We can do it." Then she kissed him deeply again.

The happiness that soared through him at that moment couldn't be explained, it was just too wonderful. He was finally going to get to start the life he had never allowed himself to hope for. It was over.

**Ginny** sat on the bed, next to Harry after the healer had looked him over. "Are you sure you feel alright?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. I just want to get out of here."

She grinned at him and kissed him softly. "I love you. I love how brave you were today. I love that you destroyed him in the place where it all started for me."

"I don't even know how we got into the Chamber of Secrets."

Ginny reached forward to run her fingers through his hair. "I do." Harry's eyes met hers and she smiled. "You knew he was trying to escape. You scared him enough into running away. Tom planned to go somewhere where he thought he would be safe and bring Nagini with him."

"But Hermione always says that you can't apparate into Hogwarts."

"The Chamber is miles under the school. You could technically apparate down there."

"Is that what I did?" Harry asked. "If so, then how did I bring everyone in that room with me?"

Ginny smiled now. "Harry, that entire time, your power was building constantly. I could feel it. You knew Tom was going to make a run for it. When you used your elementals to stop him from leaving, the spell backfired. Tom tried to stop you. In the process, the spell expanded … I don't know how or why, maybe fate had something to do with it … but the spell expanded and moved every person in that room to Tom's destination."

Harry nodded. "That makes sense. Why do you think he went to the Chamber of Secrets?"

Ginny shrugged. "We'll never know for certain, but I think it was the only place he figured he wouldn't be found. The Chamber of Secrets was the start of it for him, too."

"The Chamber of Secrets?" Lily asked from the doorway, her hand over her heart.

Ginny smiled and stood up, taking Lily's hand and bringing her over to a chair. "Yes. The end of the battle ended up there."

Lily took Harry's hand in hers. "I don't even know what to say."

Harry smiled at her. "I don't know what to tell you. I did it. I … murdered him."

Ginny shook her head. "You can't murder someone like that, Harry. You did what was right."

Lily nodded. "Listen to your wife, sweetheart. She knows what she's talking about. I guess this may not be the thing you want to hear right now but … what happened?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know … it … swords and power and death and blood and … I can't, not right now, Mum."

Ginny sat on the edge of Harry's bed again as the door opened and James grinned at them. "Hey."

He hurried over to Lily, kissing her deeply before he turned to Harry and Ginny. "How are you two?"

"We're fine, Da."

Lily expanded the chair so that James could sit down too, and snuggled close to him. "It doesn't seem real."

James grinned. "It really doesn't. You know what's going to happen now, right?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

"The Ministry is going to be all over you, the press, the media … Harry, you're the hero of the wizarding world, whether you want to be or not. You're going to be hounded for details and … it's going to be hard, and it's definitely not going to go away." James explained.

Lily nodded, her fingers entwining with her husband's. "No, it's going to be rough."

Ginny leaned down to kiss Harry softly before he could complain. "We'll handle it."

Harry sighed. "I guess it's my only choice."

Ginny laughed. "It really is."

**It **was a few days later that Harry came into the kitchen of Potter Manor, holding Ginny's hand in his. He smiled at Lily as he took a seat. "Good morning."

Lily grinned at him. "Good morning. James is already gone. He and Ian are just swamped with paperwork and interrogations."

Harry looked at Ginny then and she nodded at him. "Lily, Harry and I were thinking … we don't want to be here anymore, not for all of this. It's hard on Harry, not to mention the many reporters that swarm him whenever we leave the house."

Lily nodded. "I understand. Are you going to take off for your honeymoon, then?"

Harry smiled at his mother. "Yeah, I think we will."

Lily reached over to squeeze his hand. "We have mansions all over Europe, take your pick."

Harry kissed his mother's cheek before he and Ginny hurried out of the room.

Lily placed a hand over her stomach with a smile. They deserved to get away more than anyone else she knew. Harry didn't need to be bombarded by reporters any more. She had seen what it was doing to his nerves and he needed to be happy. This was the perfect opportunity. Ginny would get that smile back on her baby boy, the one that reached his eyes. With a grin on her face, she took a sip of her orange juice. Besides, when he returned, there was going to be a lot of ceremonies to deal with.

She sighed … it was going to be a very long summer.


	29. The Honeymoon

Chapter XXIX – The Honeymoon

**Chapter XXIX – The Honeymoon**

**Harry **held his wife close as they stumbled out of the fireplace into the entranceway of a huge mansion in France. Harry had never been to half of the homes that his father claimed they owned. He figured now was as good a time as any to check some of them out. Ginny gasped when she looked around.

"It's huge! If possible, it's even bigger than the manor!"

Harry grinned and tugged her close. "You married a really rich guy, Gin."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "And you know very well that I didn't marry you for your money." She reached around to pinch his bum. "I married you for your body."

His eyes twinkled at her and she grinned. He hadn't been that happy for the past few days. After the initial happiness of the war finally being over had worn off, he had become sullen again. Reporters were dogging his footsteps whenever they left the house, and he hadn't been able to do anything but hang around the manor. The manor was always full of people too, since Draco and Delilah were planning the last minute details of their wedding. They had also received an invitation to Seamus and Lavender's wedding. It was all very hectic.

Harry scooped her up into his arms, making her laugh. "Where should I make love to you first?"

"Harry James Potter!" Ginny exclaimed, her eyes alight in laughter. "How dare you be so bold?"

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Well, we do have this entire place to ourselves, not even a house elf to be found." Using magic, he undid all of the buttons on the front of her blouse. "We could start right here?"

Ginny's skin flushed at the words. "Put me down, Harry."

He stood her back down on to her feet and she slipped her arms around his neck to kiss him deeply. Her hands moved into his hair and he slid his arms around her, his hands firmly on her bottom. She grinned at him when she pulled back.

"Would you like to explore the house a bit first?" She asked, her voice husky from desire.

Harry's eyes darkened as he yanked her back up against him. His lips slid over her earlobe and down her neck before he whispered softly. "Why don't we work on making our mark in the rooms as we go along?"

Ginny turned scarlet and then all she could do was laugh as they fell to the rug in front of the fireplace and lost themselves in each other.

**Ginny** placed a hand over her pounding heart, surprised when it slid right back off again. She felt wonderfully loose and very happy. She turned to snuggle into Harry, her lips trailing over his shoulders. He made a happy grunting noise and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." He murmured.

Ginny ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you." She ran her hands over the smooth contour muscles in his back and then over his shapely bum. "Hmm, have you been working out, Mr. Potter?"

Harry grinned at her. "I might have been." He kissed her again. "What room should we move to next?"

Ginny slapped his bum playfully as she sat up. "Do you think of nothing else? We're in France! Don't you want to see some sights?"

Harry wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I like the sight I'm seeing now."

Ginny rolled her eyes and climbed to her feet. She found her clothes scattered around and got dressed. "Let's explore the house."

Harry sighed as he tugged his jeans back on. "I can think of more interesting things to do than that."

She laughed and kissed him softly. "You never know what I may have in store for you along the way, Mr. Potter."

With a saucy wink she strolled out of the room and Harry pushed his open mouth back up. This trip had been entirely worth it.

**Ginny** woke up early the next morning and stretched luxuriously in the huge bed. She had slept like a baby but she figured that didn't have much to with the bed. She and Harry had really explored the house the day before. He had done things to her that she blushed just thinking about and they had 'christened' more than enough rooms. They had moved from the entranceway to the common room, to the kitchen, and eventually up to the master bathroom and bedroom. She felt incredible and, to her surprise, ready for more.

She turned to snuggle into Harry and was surprised to find him gone. She sat up in bed, pulling the sheet up over her breasts. The manor was quiet. As if on cue, the bedroom door opened and Harry stood there with two breakfast trays in his hands.

"Good morning, love."

Ginny smiled up at him. "Good morning. What do you have there?"

Harry grinned as he took a seat on the bed, placing the trays down with him. "Well, I thought I would make us some breakfast."

Ginny's eyebrow rose. "I wasn't aware that you could cook, Mr. Potter?"

Harry grinned at her as he leaned back against the headboard, placing one tray into his wife's lap. "I have many special talents." He kissed her softly on the lips. "Actually, my cooking talent is limited to breakfast. But I'm sure if you taught me I could pick up on some skills."

Ginny smiled up at him. "Oh, is that how you want to spend the day? Learning how to cook?"

Harry's eyes travelled down her body under the thin sheet. "Maybe, what will you be wearing?"

Ginny's mouth dropped open. "Bolder and bolder by the minute!" She tasted her French toast and scrambled eggs with a smile. "Delicious."

He grinned. "I'm glad we decided to come here, now."

She took his hand in hers and kissed his fingers. "I am too. Look at you, so happy and bold. You really needed to get out of there, Harry."

He smiled at her. "Thanks for understanding. Some part of me is telling me that I'm running away."

Ginny shook her head. "You're not. The Ministry is still working on the Death Eaters and trying to figure out how many more are out there; who is under any type of curse; what other kinds of crimes they committed? Until all of that is organized, there is nothing you can do. That's going to come afterwards."

Harry nodded. "I'm going to have to tell the world."

Ginny nodded. "Yes, you are. You might be asked to make a speech, and I think you'll need to. Not only will it be good to get it all out, but it will stop so many questions. You will also be able to talk about who we lost in this battle and how brave they were."

Harry stared down at his plate for a moment, playing with the scrambled eggs on his fork. Ginny levitated her tray for a moment and leaned over to kiss him softly. His eyes met hers. "I'm fine."

She smiled up at him. "You're not yet, but you'll get there."

He kissed the palm of her hand. "Do you want to do some sight seeing today? I know you want to see France."

Ginny's eyes lit up. "That would be wonderful." She turned back to her breakfast with a grin. "So, when are we leaving?"

**They **spent two more days in France wandering around both muggle and magical areas. Ginny turned out to be a hilarious tourist, tugging him around all over the place, her arms stretched wide to point at everything. They had collected four rolls of film in a two-day period, and Harry could already feel his heart getting a little lighter.

They visited the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, Notre Dame Cathedral, the beaches of Normandy, Versailles, and a few of the magical villages. To Harry's delight, he had only been recognized by two people. One was a young girl in a book store and the other an older man who owned the jewelry store they stopped in. Ginny had been sighing over this pair of sterling silver earrings that dangled down in tiny spirals. They were really pretty. When she wasn't looking, he bought them thinking of her birthday only a few weeks down the road.

They returned to the house, usually late at night, after going to some of the dance clubs and spending the evenings dancing. But neither one of them were ever tired after their excursions. Instead, they met each other half-way and got lost in deep kisses and soft touches.

It was now their third day in France as Ginny stepped out of the shower. She was drying her hair with a towel when Harry stepped into the bathroom. He grinned at her and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Shame this towel's here."

Ginny's eyebrow rose. "Hmm. So what are we going to do today?"

Harry fingered the bottom of the towel, wondering if he dared to just tug it down. Ginny had been in a pretty playful mood lately.

"Do it and die, Potter."

He grinned, trying to look innocent as he leaned into nibble at her lips, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ginny laughed and kissed him. "So, what are we going to do today?"

He sighed. "I was thinking we leave France."

Her eyes widened. "And go where?"

"Italy."

Ginny's eyes softened. "Really?"

He nodded. "Why should we only stay in one country? We've got two more weeks until my birthday. I figure by then, we should be heading home. I think we should explore as many countries as want."

She smiled up at him. "I think that sounds wonderful."

He leaned in to nibble at her lips again. "And maybe, if we're having so much fun we could extend it another week?"

Ginny shook her head. "Wouldn't be much fun for you."

"Meaning?"

Ginny laughed. "Meaning, if we stay that third week, I will be on my period."

Harry looked horrified.

Ginny laughed and cupped his cheeks in her hands. "Got to get used to it, love."

He sighed. "You didn't have to share."

She grinned. "Yes, I did. And if you were smart, you would keep track of that."

Harry nodded. "I was warned by your brothers to do so."

She elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "Haha, very funny. Now, go away so I can get dressed and then I'll pack up my stuff and we can head to Italy."

Harry wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Why do I have to leave? It's not like I haven't seen you naked?"

"Because you might get ideas, now go!"

He just grinned at her as he backed out of the room. "Gin, just thinking about you gives me ideas."

Ginny tossed her towel at him as the bathroom door closed. It was nice to see him so playful again. With a smile on her face, she turned to get ready for the day.

**They** used the floo to get to Italy. What the Potters had done was connect their floo network to every single house that they owned in every country; therefore, they could just floo to their house to be in the country. It worked well because there was no hassle over portkeys and the Ministry of each country was aware of the floo link and would see when it was used.

The Potter Manor in Italy was just as vast and grand. It was more like a Roman style house with the center as a courtyard. It was beautiful and the sun was warm as it beat down on their skin.

"It's gorgeous, Harry," Ginny breathed.

Harry slipped his arm around her and nodded. "It really is. I never realized we had so many homes that were so … well, extravagant."

Ginny laughed. "Lily told me that it was your great-great-great-grandfather that bought and decorated these houses. Apparently, he was greedy and wanted homes everywhere."

Harry shrugged. "They do come in handy when you want to get away and see a country, right?"

She smiled, standing on her toes to kiss him softly. "They really do. Where should we go first?"

Harry shook his head, his hand under her tank top. "I think I have an idea."

She made to scold him but her retort came out on a moan as his calloused hands stroked over her bare skin. "Mmm."

He grinned, pinning her back against the wall and moving his lips to her neck. "Exactly."

**A** couple of hours later, they had exhausted each other, and succeeded in 'christening' a few more rooms of the Italy House. Ginny reached over to snuggle closer. "We have got to start finding the bedroom first."

He grinned at her, his hands in her hair as he rolled on top of her. "Why? I kind of like just having my way with you right in the middle of some random room."

She laughed. "Oh, you do, do you?" When his eyes twinkled in laughter she grinned. "I definitely have to agree."

Harry laughed and kissed her deeply until her body was writhing under his. Her hands roamed over his bare back and he moved to nibble at her ears. "Round three?"

"You're insatiable!" Ginny exclaimed when she felt his body coming very much back to life.

He winked at her. "That didn't sound like a no." His lips met hers again and she sighed in pleasure. There was no where else in the world she would rather be.

**Italy** turned out to be a great adventure. They moved all around the country quickly going to see basilicas and museums and taking a gondola ride through Venice. Ginny had taken tons of photos once again, including one of Harry's naked bum, which had caused him to chase her around the bedroom for the camera. The sights were just amazing. She didn't know what she had found more romantic, dancing with Harry on a rooftop under the stars, or the picnic he had made on the waterfront of the Mediterranean. They explored a few magical villages as well, but Harry wasn't noticed so much. It was a nice feeling to be able to go out and not be mobbed by reporters or 'fans'.

They spent three days in Italy before they headed to Greece. The manor in Greece wasn't as large, but it was still extravagant. To Harry's surprise it was Ginny that tackled him to the floor in the entranceway of the home this time. Of course, he had no complaints. They looked at ancient ruins and museums with ancient artifacts. It was all so beautiful and Ginny had taken so many pictures by the time it was over that they had to stop in a wizarding village to buy more film.

They only spent two days in Greece before they headed to Germany. Ginny had fallen in love with Berlin. She dragged Harry along to see everything and she wanted pictures of him everywhere. It was only after the twentieth destination, when Harry grabbed her and tugged her close for a long, deep kiss in front of the bridge, that she slowed down. The stars twinkled down at them and the cool summer breeze whipped through her hair.

"Are you trying to tell me to calm down?" she asked.

Harry nodded, brushing a piece of her hair out of her eyes. "Indeed, I am. Besides, there's a nice warm bed at home that's calling our name."

Ginny grinned at him and melted into the kiss. Neither one of them noticed the photographer in the corner taking pictures. But they certainly noticed the next morning when they stepped into the wizarding village and saw them kissing on the front page.

Harry swore angrily. "A moment's peace!"

Ginny smiled at him. "We have been lucky so far." She picked up the paper. "If only I could speak German."

An older man, who was selling the newspapers smiled at her. "You vould like to know vhat this says?"

"You speak English?" Ginny asked hopefully.

The man smiled. "Ja."

Harry nodded. "Then yes, please."

The man picked up the newspaper and began to read:

**HARRY POTTER AND WIFE IN GERMANY ON THEIR HONEYMOON**!

Written By: _Carol Jorgens _

_Harry Potter, the Man Who Defeated Voldemort, and his beautiful wife, Ginevra Potter, were spotted kissing under the Hohenzollern Bridge last evening. The two left the U.K. quietly after the final battle, and seemed to be enjoying some alone time. The love between them is shining in their eyes … what a wonderful couple!_

_For more reading on Harry Potter's wedding, the final battle, and the aftermath, please continue to pages 6, 7, 8, and 9_.

"Danke." Harry replied, pleased that he had managed to pick up anything at all from the German language.

The man smiled. "You are very velcome."

Harry paid the man for the paper and he and Ginny headed down the cobblestone street. "Do you think it's going to be unbearable now?"

Ginny laughed. "I doubt it. She didn't even write anything about us except that we must be on our honeymoon since we were seen kissing."

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her again. "Yeah, that's true. There have been worse things written about me."

She laughed. "I'll say."

"Should we explore some more, then?"

Ginny smiled. "I've got the camera ready."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm complaining to Colin. He's taught you way too much."

She laughed. "He'll only be proud." She kissed him softly before slipping her hand into his as they began to walk down the cobblestone street in comfortable silence.

**They** only spent one more day in Germany, just to be on the safe side, and then they headed to Prince Edward Island. There was a beautiful beach house there, right on the water. The weather was beautiful, and they enjoyed two full days of looking at historical sites and nights of walking along the beach as well as making love at every possible opportunity. From there they moved to Montreal, Québec.

The province was full of mixed cultures and a clash of different styles. They spent the nights dancing in clubs and the days making love. They only spent two days in Québec, before moving to Victoria. Ginny was amazed by the city. The mountains were so beautiful that they took her breath away and the people so friendly. One woman, who owned an incredible bakery in the square, loved their accent so much she kept trying to get them to tell her anything possible about Great Britain.

They spent two days in Victoria, before moving to Florida. Ginny absolutely fell in love with Disney World. She thought it was the greatest thing she had ever seen. They went on all sorts of rides and explored as much of the magic kingdom as they could. They spent four days there, going over their two week limit by two days.

They decided to spend their last night in New York City. Ginny showed Harry some of the sights, before they went back to the flat that the Potters owned and ordered Chinese food for dinner. It was delivered up to their flat and they curled up on the couch to watch movies.

"So do we have to go back in the morning?" Ginny asked.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I guess we do. Besides, I think we got a pretty great start on seeing the world, don't you?"

She nodded, snuggling closer into his arms. "Yeah, it was wonderful. To be honest, I hadn't even thought about where we would go on our honeymoon. But this was so much better than I ever could have imagined."

"Good," Harry replied. "I've been thinking, since my family has so many homes all over the world we could really go anywhere we want anytime we want. Maybe like once a month on a weekend or something. Just to get away."

Ginny smiled up at him. "That would be wonderful." She kissed him softly as she picked at her chicken fried rice.

Harry was quiet for a few minutes as he stared at the television screen. They were watching some movie called _Hook_, which was strangely amusing. Ginny had picked it out. He turned to look down at her, and smiled. She was so beautiful. She was the most amazing and incredible thing that had ever happened to him. He couldn't imagine his life without her, and now she was his wife. They had been married for almost a month now. In five days time, he was going to turn eighteen. He felt years older.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked.

"You … me … us … our future."

She smiled up at him. "Is it a good one?"

He grinned. "The best. I just realized that we need to find somewhere to live. We can't live with my parents forever."

She laughed. "I hadn't even thought about that. Where would you like to live?"

Harry shrugged. "I would like to stay in Scotland I think. It's beautiful there and … well, I would be close to home."

"Scotland is fine with me. So are we going to go house hunting, then?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Ginny nodded. "We don't really have the money for our own house yet though, do we?"

Harry nodded. "I do. When I turned seventeen I came into my own trust fund. It's an alarmingly large amount of money. I also have a lot of savings myself. We could buy ourselves a nice home."

"I still don't know what I'm going to do yet. I really want to get into St. Mungo's Academy, but what if I don't hear back from them? What if my N.E.W.T.s were terrible? What am I going to do with my life?" Ginny said quickly, biting her lip nervously.

Harry grinned. "You're going to get in. Maybe I'll write Ed back and see if that seeker position is still open."

Ginny grinned. "See, we're off to a good start." She moved into his lap to kiss him deeply.

Harry's hands slipped around her waist and moved up her back to fist in her hair. This was their last night together on their honeymoon and he wanted it to never end. He slowed the kiss, keeping it soft and teasing, until he got what he was looking for, a long, soft moan from Ginny. His hands slid under her tank top, tugging it over her head. He cupped her gently, his thumbs brushing over her nipples through her lace bra. She sighed, her head arching back in pleasure as his lips moved down to her breasts and he suckled her through the lace. She moaned, her hands sliding under his shirt, desperate to touch him the way he was her.

Ginny pulled his tee shirt over his head. Her lips trailed over his chest and he moaned. When her lips met his again, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. His eyes moved down to the simple white lace bra she wore and he made quick work of it. He took one of her breasts into his mouth again, sucking and nibbling on as much of it as he could.

Ginny moaned and pushed him off her, rolling on top of him. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail so it stayed out of her face as she leaned down to suck one of his nipples into her mouth. Harry's hand went to her head, to hold her in place, and he pulled the elastic from her hair so that her fire curls fell down her shoulders. Ginny continued to kiss her way down his chest, her tongue trailing along the waistband of his jeans. She grinned at him as she undid his belt, unzipping the pants and slid them off of him as his breath hitched in anticipation.

Harry grinned at her and slid his hand up the skirt she wore and tugged her panties down. "Mmm, there you are," he murmured as he found her ready for him. He slid a finger inside of her and Ginny moaned his name. He moved his finger slowly, just enough to build tension, before he slid a second finger in there.

"Faster," she moaned.

He grinned and did as she asked. She was riding his hand, her breath coming in ragged gulps as she cried out. His name burst from her lips as she came and he grinned up at her.

"That's what I like to hear." He murmured, tugging her skirt down her legs and tossing it onto the floor.

Ginny sighed in pleasure as his hands slid up her thighs, moving over her dragon before sliding further up to cup her breasts. "You like to hear me say your name when I come?"

Harry nodded. "Oh yeah."

Ginny smiled as she tugged his boxers down, her hand moving to grip him firmly. "I enjoy the same satisfaction."

He groaned when her hand began to move. His hips arched as she jerked his cock back and forth, up and down. Her name exploded from his lips as he came and she smiled. She cleaned her hand and straddled him, her mouth moving to his neck.

Harry grinned and rolled her over so that she was pinned beneath him. "I can't get enough of you." He suckled her breasts again, moving down her torso until his face was buried in her fire red curls. "I can't get enough of the taste of you." Ginny's breath hitched as he buried his nose in her curls. "Will you come for me again?"

Ginny didn't have time to answer because he had slipped his tongue inside of her and she cried out his name. Her hands fisted in his hair as he lapped at her juices, as his tongue swirled around her clit and he suckled gently. He sped up and she screamed as she came. He kissed his way back up her body and Ginny rolled him over so that she was on top.

Her hands met his and the magic ripped through them, softly and slowly. They had learned to a certain extent how to share magic softly while they made love. As the magic rippled through them, Ginny moved, taking him deep inside of her. When her hips began to move, he groaned and placed his hands on her hips, arching to meet her every demand. He watched as her breasts bounced in front of him and he sat up enough to take one of the rosy peaks into his mouth. Ginny's head fell back and she moaned. They came together, magic connecting in a final orgasmic explosion that left both of them sated.

It was the perfect end to a perfect vacation.

**Harry** woke up early the next morning with Ginny snuggled close up to him. She was a serious cuddler, but he didn't mind too much. He kissed her awake and they both quickly began to pack their things and get ready for the day. After a longer shower than they had planned on, since Harry had decided to distract her with his lips and hands, they were ready to go home by noon.

Harry shrunk down all of their belongings and stuck them in his pockets before they stepped into the floo. Within five minutes they stumbled out of the fireplace in the entrance hall of Glasgow Hall. Draco was just coming down the stairs and he grinned at them.

"Well, well, did you two have a good time?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at them.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, we did. How have things been here?"

"Hectic," Draco supplied. "Delilah and I managed to postpone the wedding until the middle of August. The Ministry was alright with it because we had the date set. Seamus and Lavender are getting married next week up in Ireland. They've been busy preparing for that. Not to mention the fact that Tonks and Lexy are both ready to pop any minute. Lexy's three days overdue, and Tonks is due today, yet neither one of them seem to be ready just yet."

Ginny sighed. "Oh, that's not good. They must be miserable."

"Draco!" Delilah exclaimed, rushing into the entrance hall. "There you are! Lexy just went into labour!"

"Good timing," Harry replied.

Delilah grinned. "Oh, Harry, Ginny, did you two just get in?"

Ginny nodded. "We did. Is Lexy at St. Mungo's?"

Delilah nodded. "Yes."

Within ten minutes, most of the family was at St. Mungo's. Lily was sitting next to Tonks in the waiting room and they both had hands over their stomachs. They were chatting with Ginny about all of the places she and Harry had gone on their honeymoon.

Harry was sitting next to James. "How's it been going?"

James shrugged. "Slowly, but it's going. We've gotten quite a few confessions, which is a miracle enough. Not to mention the fact that we've got sixteen more Death Eaters. We found three people under the Imperious Curse. It's not taking much to get these guys to talk. They know it's truly over for them this time."

Harry nodded. "That's good. Any news on anything else?"

"Not so much. There's a ceremony being planned at the Ministry, for the end of the summer. They plan to elect a new Minister of Magic, since Scrimgeour has stepped down. They want you to do a speech at the ceremony. They have awards to give out, and want to honour the dead and wounded, from both this war and the first war." James explained.

"I figured they were going to do something like that."

"Can you handle it?"

Harry nodded. "I think so. Ginny told me I have to go up there, not only for them, but for me as well, and she's right. I think it will be good to stand up there and just tell the whole story."

James grinned. "She's a very smart woman."

"I know."

"Sirius?" Lily asked, causing everyone to turn their attention towards the hospital room door.

Sirius grinned at them. He was holding a tiny bundle wrapped in a yellow blanket in his arms. "Everyone, I'd like for you to meet the newest Marauder, Dakota Julianna Black. She's eight pounds and four ounces of perfection."

Keira bounced out of the room behind him with a grin on her face. She had rushed in behind Sirius as soon as he had come out. "Mummy says Daddy go boom!"

Remus chuckled. "Sirius, did you pass out again?"

Sirius blushed. "You know what, that doesn't matter, I've got another daughter."

"Daddy go boom!" Keira exclaimed again.

Sirius glared at her. "Come here, you little brat!"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his legs. "Love you."

His eyes softened. "Yeah, love you too." He picked her up into his arms and carefully held Dakota in his other arm. "Lex is open to visitors too, if you guys want to come in."

"That would be – ow!" Tonks exclaimed, a hand over her stomach as liquid erupted from between her legs.

Remus paled. "Now?"

"I'm thinking, yeah." Tonks said.

Remus handed Daniel to Harry as he helped his wife to his feet. "Good thing we're in a hospital, Dora."

Tonks glared at him. "Moony, you are getting on my nerves."

Remus grinned at her and kissed her cheek. "That's okay."

Sirius watched his friend lead his wife away with a grin. "On the same day! That's brilliant! Now if only Lily-Love would pop."

Lily's eyebrow rose. "Pop is not the appropriate word, and I'm not even due for another month."

James leaned over to rub his wife's lower back. "Almost there, love, ignore Sirius."

Lily smiled sweetly at him. "I do."

"How's Fleur doing?" Ginny asked. "Does anybody know?"

Lily smiled. "Last time I saw her she was doing well. She's not due until October."

Ginny smiled. "I know. It's just … I'll get to be a real aunt."

Sirius grinned at her. "Yes, you will."

McGonagall stepped into the hall and her eyes widened. "Oh, I missed it!"

Sirius smiled at her and placed the tiny baby in her arms. "She didn't notice. Minerva, this is Dakota Julianna."

McGonagall cooed happily at the tiny baby and everyone smiled. It was turning out to be a wonderful day.

**The** day got a lot better when only three hours later, Tonks gave birth to a bouncing baby boy, who they named Adam Theodore Lupin. He was nine pounds, seven ounces and the spitting image of Tonks. He had barely been out in the world for five minutes, when his hair turned bright green.

Remus just sighed. "Oh, bother."

Tonks laughed. "This is going to be interesting."

Later on that evening, when Harry and Ginny returned to the manor they found mail for them on Harry's bed. Ginny was accepted into St. Mungo's Academy and got to start her program on 1st September. Harry had not only been asked by Ed MacDonald to play seeker again but he had also been accepted into the Auror Academy. It hadn't taken him long to make a decision.

Harry wanted to play Quidditch.

Ron had also been asked by MacDonald to play for Portree but he had also gotten a notice to play for the Chudley Cannons. Ron knew that he wanted to play Quidditch but he had a tough decision to make. Hermione was offered a job in the Department of Mysteries, something she had been dreaming about for a long time. She was supposed to start on 1st September as well. It was beginning to look like everything was falling into place.

Harry and Ginny found a house quickly. It was less than fifteen minutes away from the Manor and had tons of property. It needed some work, and to be fixed up a bit, but the old Victorian had class, it was beautiful. They were able to move in right away, and they did.

Seamus and Lavender got married in Ireland, with a beautiful ceremony. They said their vows and promised to love and cherish each other for the rest of their lives. Patrick Finnegan had been a basket case.

Draco and Delilah got married next, in the backyard of Malfoy Manor. Draco had been against it at first, but Delilah had convinced him to do it. The Manor was still dark looking, but Draco knew that Delilah was right; they could make this into a beautiful home. It was just going to take time. Delilah had gotten a job at the Wizengamot, starting bottom rung with Blaise. She was excited to start her internship and see where it would lead her. To Draco's surprise, he was accepted into the Auror Academy. He decided to give it a go.

Everything was turning out wonderful, and it was the start of everyone's new lives. But the summer's end was bringing something important. Something that had to be done before everyone could truly move on with their lives.

It was time for the ceremony that marked the end of the war.

It was time to face it all.


	30. Summer's End

**Chapter XXX – Summer's End**

**The** night before the ceremony, Ron was sitting at the kitchen table of the Burrow. He and Hermione had found a house the week before and were just fixing up some last minute details before they could move in. He took a drink of his tea and looked up when Hermione stepped into the room.

"Ron, what are you doing up so late? We have the ceremony early tomorrow morning."

Ron nodded, taking another sip of his tea. "I know. I was just thinking."

Hermione moved to sit in his lap and his arms came around her. "Thinking about what?"

"About Voldemort and when he held me." His mouth moved towards her neck and the beard sent shivers down her spine as he moved it across her skin. She didn't speak. She knew that he always got angry when she brought up what had happened to him, so she stayed silent. "When I woke up, I didn't really remember what happened. I thought Fred and George had played a prank on me and I kept remembering seeing myself dead, which I was sure was some kind of a joke. I was chained to the wall and when I realized I was chained up, that's when it all came back to me."

Hermione ran her hand gently down his cheek and snuggled into his chest.

"Voldemort came in with Wormtail. He told me that I was guest and that if I listened and gave him what he wanted I wouldn't be harmed. I basically told him to go to hell. Then he offered me riches, things of my wildest dreams. He promised me that if I followed him I could have anything I wanted. It was tempting … all of those riches and things I never imagined having but I told him to shove it. He wheeled in this cart full of instruments … hammers, a basin of water, nails, whips, screw drivers, knives, and the list goes on. He simply told me that I would have time to think about it. He left the room and I spent a whole night just staring at those instruments wondering exactly what he was going to do with them."

"Oh Ron," Hermione whispered, taking his hand in hers.

Ron squeezed gently before he continued. "The next day he came back and when I refused to answer his questions he started to torture me. I was blocking my mind, I don't know how, but he couldn't break me and it made him more and more angry. He used the Cruciatus; hammered nails into me; stabbed me with knives and left them inside of me for hours at a time; stabbed me with hot pokers and beat me with them; drowned me; screw drivers were stabbed into me; and he made a spiked whip come out of his wand a few times. The whip I think was the worst … the spikes would rip chunks of skin of your body … it was a sickening sound. That's what the triangular scars on my back are from."

Tears were pouring down Hermione's cheeks now. She tugged his face down to hers and kissed him deeply. When the kiss broke, Ron had tears in his eyes.

"Mione, I couldn't … I couldn't bring myself to tell you right away … I'm sorry."

Hermione shook her head she cuddled him close to her. "No, Ron, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for pushing you to tell me. I'm so happy that you decided to tell me now. You shouldn't have to carry that weight alone. I love you, Ronald Weasley."

Ron gave her a half-smile. "I love you too, Mione."

She kissed him again and held her hand out to him as she stood up. "Come back up to bed. We've got a ceremony to attend in the morning."

Ron grinned at her. "Alright. Mione, has Dad been acting strange the last few days?"

Hermione nodded. "A bit, yeah. But I think he'll come clean with whatever it is he's been keeping from us soon."

Ron kissed her again. "I hope so. Come on, let's go to bed."

Hermione let him lead her up the stairs of the Burrow and into his bedroom before she pushed him down on the bed. Her lips met his and she kissed him deeply. She planned to spend the rest of the night making him think of much more pleasant activities.

**It **wasn't until the end of the summer that the ceremony was called. It took place outside by the lake at Hogwarts. The ceremony was very public, and was as much of a way to mourn the dead, as to celebrate the victory.

Harry was making his way down the aisle to take a seat at the front when a hand touched his shoulder and he grinned up at Kingsley. "Good morning."

King smiled back. "An incredible morning."

Harry gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

His question was answered when Mira ran towards him and then behind him and into Ron's arms. She was wearing pretty black wire rimmed glasses on her face.

"She can see." King said quietly.

"What?" Harry asked, his eyes widening. "How?"

Ginny took his hand in hers as she smiled up at King. "Did this just happen this morning?"

King nodded as he wiped tears from his eyes. "Yes. I don't know, she woke up and came running down the stairs. She said she could see everything but it was blurry. We brought her to the optometrist at St. Mungo's and he said she was healed. She'll never have perfect vision and needs glasses but … it's a miracle."

Ginny watched as Ron's face lit up while he talked to his goddaughter. "The castor."

Harry nodded in understanding. "That makes sense."

King glanced between them. "The castor?"

Ginny nodded. "Voldemort did a spell to remove her sight. It failed and blinded her but now that he's dead … I bet the spell wore off. He damaged her eyes still but the spell wore off enough that she can see again."

King grinned. "Thank Merlin. It's the happiest day of my life, seeing those beautiful brown eyes again."

Harry grinned at him. "I bet it is. How has she been doing?"

"She's been amazing. Well, I better go steal my daughter back from Ron as the ceremony looks like it's about to start. Good luck you two."

Harry watched King walk away and he grinned at Ginny. "That's brilliant! I'm so happy for them."

Ginny wiped tears from her eyes. "Me too. Let's go sit down."

Harry took her hand and kissed it softly before they took a seat in the front row. A beautiful woman by the name of Selina Gellar stood at the podium in front of them all. Behind her, in a tiny black vase were the ashes of Voldemort.

Selina smiled warmly at the crowd. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. I would like to welcome all of you for this wonderful day." She picked up the vase and held it up above the crowd. "Voldemort is dead!"

Applause erupted in the audience along with loud cheers.

Selina grinned broadly. "We cremated his body, proving that he has once and for all been truly destroyed. This war has been going on for most of our lives. Very few of us can remember a time when the looming darkness was not upon us. Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort, was the darkest wizard to cast a shadow over our world since Grindelwald. He created havoc and chaos, brought us nothing but death and fear. But one month ago today, one man changed that. The night of the final battle, Harry Potter led a group of students, from a secret club known as Dumbledore's Army, down to an old castle built by Grindelwald in the first war. Voldemort was using it as his headquarters, just beyond the northern end of Hadrian's Wall. A secret organization that had been formed during the first war by Albus Dumbledore himself, called the Order of Phoenix, was also present in this battle. From the information that I have gathered, every single person that fought that night, fought hard, and fought to win. The ones that died; died fighting as heroes. I know that you have lost some fellow students. I know that some of you have lost relatives and friends as well. This battle changed everything. For the first time, almost every single Death Eater has been taken into custody, with the exception of Severus Snape, who was in fact working against Voldemort as a spy from the inside. But the real miracle of that night was that Harry Potter once and for all destroyed the darkest wizard of all time."

Harry felt his skin heat up and Ginny leaned over and kissed his cheek, rubbing her thumb over the palm of his hand. She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. Harry knew what she meant by it.

"Now from what I understand, it was Harry's ability to love that hurt Voldemort the most, because Voldemort had become so evil, so consumed by hate, that he could not feel any emotion. This is what ultimately destroyed him; love was too strong of an emotion to be denied. But I'm sure that our hero can tell the story much better than I can. Mr. Potter, will you please come up to the front."

Whispers floated around the crowd at his name. Ginny poked Harry lightly and got him to stand up. He took a deep breath as he looked out above the crowd.

"This man defeated Voldemort exactly one month ago. This man saved us all." Selina repeated as Harry made his way up to the front.

Applause broke out again and Harry blushed a bit. He hated being up there. He hated being the center of attention for any reason but he knew that this was important. He had to get it out.

"Ladies, gentlemen, I would like to thank you for the kind applause but I don't deserve it," Harry said honestly. "I did something that I had to do, and I had help doing it. Seventeen years ago, there was a prophecy made about someone who would one day be the downfall of the Dark Lord. It wasn't me until Voldemort chose me by coming after me, that night so many years ago. He chose his own enemy. That doesn't make me great, and it surely doesn't make me a hero. I had to destroy him before he destroyed me. I had a lot of help with what I did. My beautiful wife, Ginny … I couldn't have done it without her. My friends … my parents … the Order … the DA … all of these amazing people that deserve more praise than I do. They fought by my side to make this world a better place." The room was silent as he spoke and he took a deep breath. "I only plan to tell this once. If I'm going to do it right, I would like for my wife and my two best friends to be up here with me. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, can you come up here?"

The three of them made their way to the front. Ginny slipped her hand into Harry's as Ron and Hermione stood hand in hand on his other side.

Harry cleared his throat. "These three people have been through everything with me. They've been through more than my parents, and more than anyone else I know. It's because of me, because of my connection with Voldemort that I've led them into more trouble than they would have been in. Tom Riddle has been in my life for longer than I can remember. It all started with a prophecy that was made by Sybil Trelawney proclaiming that a baby would be born at the end of July to parents who had three times defied Voldemort, and this child would be able to destroy him. Severus Snape, a faithful Death Eater at the time overheard it, but he only heard that part as he was caught and taken away. He told Voldemort about the prophecy and they were forced to wait and to see who the child would be. Funny thing about the prophecy, I learned it may not have applied to me. Two children were born at that time whose parents had three times defied Voldemort. Me, and Neville Longbottom." There was a gasp in the crowd as Neville nodded at Harry. "Nev, come on up here."

Neville blushed as he made his way to the front and on Harry's urging gulped before he began to continue the story. "When Harry told me that this prophecy might have applied to me, my first thought was, '_Thank Merlin, it was you.'_ I don't think I could have handled half of what Harry has in his lifetime. Voldemort made the right choice in choosing Harry. Harry was the one who destroyed him in the end, bringing peace back to our world." Applause came from the audience again and Neville smiled. "Harry will now continue his story, I think."

Harry grinned. "Thanks Nev. This prophecy that was made, I learned from Professor Dumbledore at the end of my fifth year. I was angry. I was so terrified at learning this and I didn't understand why my father had kept this from me. I didn't know who I was more angry at, my father or Professor Dumbledore. I demanded to know why they didn't tell me before. I wanted to know how they could have kept something so huge from me. I understand now, though. Da never wanted me to have to live with the world was resting on my shoulders but even before I heard the prophecy, I knew on some level that I was going to have to destroy Voldemort. But I was still so angry. I wanted to know, why me? Why had Voldemort gone after me and not the Longbottoms, and if it had applied to Neville too, then why did I have to destroy Voldemort? It was because Voldemort chose me, as Neville said. The other half of the prophecy, the part that Voldemort did not hear, said that he would mark his equal. For some reason, he chose me over Neville. When he tried to kill me that night, sixteen years ago, my mother sacrificed herself for me. By doing so, she placed a protection over me that Voldemort could not penetrate … love. Therefore, when he tried to kill me, it backfired and I was landed with this scar on my forehead."

The crowd was silent now and Harry knew that most of them were waiting to find out what happened next. None of them knew the story of what had happened to him. Rumour and speculation were finally being realized. He squeezed his wife's hand gently and Ginny continued for him.

"Voldemort didn't work hard enough that night. James and Lily Potter never died. But Lily was injured so badly that she didn't remember anything about her life or who she was. James had to take care of her and Dumbledore convinced him to leave Harry with his mum's sister and her husband until Lily was better. You see, Lily was a danger to herself and others and Dumbledore was worried that Harry might get hurt. James agreed with this decision because the severity of the situation with Lily. Harry lived with his muggle relatives for four years before James managed to bring him home. It was from James that Harry learned of being a wizard and of defeating a dark wizard when he was only eighteen months old. But being so young, he didn't really understand what that meant."

Harry smiled at his wife before he picked up the story again. "When I entered the magical world, everyone knew my name but they didn't know me. I was Harry Potter, Earl of Glasgow, future Duke of Draíochta or I was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. When I started school, Da warned me that I might get a lot of people staring at my scar and I did. It wasn't what I wanted but I learned how to ignore it. Besides, I soon learned that there were other things for me to worry about. For example, in my second year at school, I discovered that I could speak Parseltongue. Dumbledore told me that he believed that I could speak it because Voldemort could, and that when he gave me this scar he must have unintentionally also given me some of his powers. This scared me. My first thought was 'well, then I must have dark powers like him', but Dumbledore assured me that it was our choices that dictated our life, and that I didn't have to worry."

Hermione grinned from beside Harry. "Of course, Harry worried anyway. He was constantly worried that maybe he was evil like Voldemort. Ron and I worked hard to convince him that it wasn't true."

Ron smiled from beside them. "It wasn't only that either. Over the course of our school years, Harry was constantly finding himself in situations beyond his control such as the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"During the Tri-Wizard Tournament, I received much ridicule. Barty Crouch, Jr. had added my name to the cup, presumably under a different school. People spent the rest of the year calling me a cheat, a liar, and other names that I will not repeat here. At the end of the maze, Cedric Diggory and I both grabbed the cup together. Cedric was killed, and I was left to be forced to watch as a dark ceremony was enacted to give Voldemort a new body. I fought him, and somehow managed to escape with Cedric's body in tow," Harry said with a sigh. "I tried, many times, to convince Minister Bones that Voldemort was indeed back. For my efforts, I was, once again, ridiculed and called unbalanced. All of this was because the Minister did not want to concede to the fact that an evil wizard had returned."

Hermione sighed before she continued. "The next year, we got stuck with Umbridge as our Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. She refused to teach us any practical defence. I came up with this idea for Harry to teach people defence. At first, he thought the idea was crazy, but then he realized that quite a few people were interested. Hence, Dumbledore's Army began. We met many times over the year and Harry taught us as much as he could, getting lots of help from Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin, who taught Harry spells to teach us. It turned out to be a good thing that we had started this defence club."

"It was that year that I learned I had to kill Voldemort, or he had to kill me. The prophecy stated that both of us could not exist together and one of us had to kill the other. I was fifteen years old, and I had just learned that my life was either going to include murder or end in murder. It wasn't exactly comforting," Harry said, gulping.

"It was that next summer that Harry really began to train with his magic. James worked with him to make sure that he could even do wandless magic. It was later on in the year, after we learned of Aberforth Dumbledore's capture, that I heard what was really going on. This is when Harry and I found out about the dark artefacts." Ginny stated. "Dumbledore had many theories about which dark artefacts Voldemort might have used, but we had no idea where they were or if the ideas were even the right ones. The Order then began to continue on Dumbledore's search. We weren't allowed to participate. James insisted that Harry was still only sixteen, and not old enough. My parents agreed. After the Battle of Hogsmeade, minds changed. We were involved in this war whether our parents liked it or not."

James grinned at them from the audience and Harry grinned back. "This year was the hardest on all of us, because three more prophecies were made all pertaining to the final battle. We knew that this would be the year for the final battle with Voldemort and his minions."

Ginny smiled now from beside Harry. "Harry and I had both been touched by Voldemort at a very young age. This connected us and it made us understand that together we were more powerful."

"Soul mates," Hermione whispered from next to them. "Harry and Ginny are in every sense, soul mates."

"Not too long after the battle started, Harry scared Voldemort enough into thinking that he was going to lose. We're not sure still how it happened but Voldemort made to leave, and Harry tried to stop him. The connection they have ignited at the impact and between Harry and Voldemort they ended up transporting everyone fighting in the castle to Voldemort's destination. Within seconds, we all arrived in the Chamber of Secrets. No one really noticed anything because it happened so fast and the fight continued." Ginny explained. "One of the main turning points of this battle was enacted by Sirius Black. He killed Bellatrix Lestrange. We believe that Voldemort felt something for her, even if he never really understood what love was. The shock that he received from Bellatrix's death is what gave Harry the chance to plunge the sword of Excalibur, one of the dark artefacts that Voldemort had used, into him. However, it did not have the desired effect we were hoping for."

Harry nodded. "I had thought at that moment that it was finally over. But then I realized that his wound was bleeding way more than it should be, and that he wasn't getting weaker but stronger. He pulled the sword out of his chest and started duelling me with it. The power of the sword had made him immortal. I don't know how and I don't know why, but it did."

Ron smiled. "I was told that I was Phoenix. What that means, I'm still not sure about. I seem to have some good magical powers and I used them to save the life of James Potter and a few more people that night."

Hermione grinned at her husband. "By doing this, Ron allowed for Harry to do the last part of the battle."

Harry nodded. "I used the sword of Gryffindor, a sword that I had once been given from the Sorting Hat when I fought a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets to save Ginny. I stabbed Voldemort again, this time with both swords together. Ginny used her power earlier to drain the evil from the sword of Excalibur and fill it up with emotion. It was too much for Voldemort. He could feel the love and all of that wonderful stuff that we take advantage of. Voldemort had no idea that love could be so strong; he had always called it a weakness. It was love that destroyed him. He was finally dead."

Selina started to clap and soon the entire audience was clapping loudly. She stood up and smiled. "You may not want to be a hero, Mr. Potter, but you are one." The clapping continued and once it died down, Selina smiled. "As the spokesperson from the Ministry of Magic, we would like to present you with an Order of Merlin, First Class as our way of saying thank you."

Harry blushed as Selina placed the medal over his heart. She presented one to Ginny as well and then gave Ron and Hermione an Order of Merlin, Second Class. Everyone clapped loudly.

Selina smiled as they took their seats. "I would like to call Aurors Potter and MacGregor to the front now to discuss the punishments for those involved."

James and Ian made their way to the front and James cleared his throat. "We believe that we have managed to contain all of the Death Eaters. There are still three men left to interrogate, but we're pretty sure that they don't know much else. Most of the Death Eaters were killed in this war, fighting for a cause that they believed was right, or they were just too lost in Voldemort's mind games to realize what was wrong."

Ian nodded. "We know that some families lost members to Voldemort's cause. Many of them became Death Eaters and the family didn't agree with their decisions. We are now going to make public the names of every Death Eater who was killed in this war." He pointed his wand at the back wall and a list appeared.

**Deaths:**

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_Vincent Crabbe_

_Gregory Goyle_

_Walden Macnair_

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Maria Lacroix_

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

_Alecto Carrow_

_Amycus Carrow_

_John Avery Senior_

_Jack Mulciber_

_Damian Nott_

_Peter Pettigrew_

_Evan Rosier_

_Doris Yaxley_

_Doreen Angleson_

_Dolores Umbridge_

_Fenrir Greyback_

_Allison Sanders_

_Damien Ross_

_Roger Addison_

_Diana Borderland_

_Antonin Dolohov_

**Imprisoned for Life**:

_Victor Crabbe_

_Gordon Goyle_

_Rudolphus Lestrange_

_John Avery Junior_

_Hank Jugson_

_Rabastan Lestrange_

_Augustus Rookwood_

_Trenton Travers_

_Lawrence Gibbon_

_Ludmilla Kristopherson_

James nodded once the list had been read. "These men and women made horrible decisions. They murdered our families and our friends, and are the cause of a lot of chaos that erupted in the world in the last thirty years or so."

Ian nodded. "We fought back and we lost many brave men and women who were willing to give up their life to give us a better one. We would now like to honour the following people who lost their lives fighting for our cause."

**Martyrs**:

_Cedric Diggory_

_Demelza Robbins_

_Victoria Frobisher_

_Jack Sloper_

_Dennis Creevey_

_Andrea Donald_

_Orla Quirke_

_Anthony Goldstein_

_Michael Corner_

_Dominique St. Clair_

_Morag MacDougall_

_Su Li_

_Lisa Turpin_

_Eddie Carmichael_

_Hannah Abbott_

_Laura Madley_

_Owen Cauldwell_

_Eleanor Branstone_

_Kevin Whitby_

_Rose Zeller_

_Ernie Macmillan_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_

_Malcolm Baddock_

_Graham Pritchard_

_Theodore Nott_

_Theodore Tonks_

_Daphne Greengrass Zabini_

_Tracy Davis_

_Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody_

_Dedalus Diggle_

_Elphias Doge_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Aberforth Dumbledore_

_Alicia Spinnet_

_Oliver Wood_

_Mundungus Fletcher_

_Hestia Jones_

_Sturgis Podmore_

_Emmeline Vance_

_Bartholomew Flitwick_

_Ellie Douglas_

_Duna_

_Gotto_

_Matata_

_Jed_

"We lost too many good people who were also just innocent victims." James continued. "And many good fighters were wounded."

**Wounded as Heroes**:

_Colin Creevey – lost his left arm_

_Percy Weasley – lost his left foot_

_George Weasley – lot his left eye_

_Sabrina Snape – lost her mother, Petunia Dursley_

_Joseph Zabini – lost his mother, Daphne Greengrass Zabini_

_David and Drusilla Nott – lost their father, Theodore Nott_

"The list goes on and on," Ian replied. "All of these people fought hard for what they believed in. They suffered because of it. We would now like to turn the floor back to Selina."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment. It was hard to hear all of that, a list of the dead and wounded … to know just how many people suffered in such a war. He turned his attention back to Selina as Ginny squeezed his hand gently. He was so grateful that she was there at the moment.

Selina smiled as she stepped up. "I'm opening the floor up to any questions now. Reporters and journalists may ask whoever they like the questions they deem to be important. Mr. Potter can head the discussion."

Harry nodded at her as he stepped up to the front.

Hermione stepped in front of him for a moment. "By the way, we've placed a spell on all Quick Quotes Quills so if you have one, it will not work so I suggest you write properly. Thank you." She gave Harry a sweet smile before she stepped back to the side.

Harry just shook his head as hands began to fly into the air. He chose at random.

"Hi, Mr. Potter. I'm David Reynolds from _The Daily Prophet_ and I was wondering exactly what you meant by "dark artefacts"?"

Ginny squeezed her husband's hand before she answered. "That information has been deemed confidential and is being explored at the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries by the Unspeakables. The only thing we are allowed to say on the subject is that these artefacts were used in Voldemort's attempt at immortality."

"Mr. Potter, I'm Wendy Sage from _The Daily Prophet_ and I was wondering if you could explain what you meant by saving your wife in the Chamber of Secrets?"

Harry nodded. "Well, I won't go into a lot of detail but when I was in second year, Voldemort managed to possess Ginny through a diary. She was taken down into the Chamber at the end of the year through the possession, which had made her instruct a giant basilisk to attack students in the school. Voldemort had managed to become corporeal through the diary and through possession of Ginny. I ended up getting the sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat, which Dumbledore's phoenix had brought me. I killed the basilisk and destroyed the diary, therefore saving Ginny."

A frizzy-haired red head raised her hand from the crowd. "Mr. Potter, I'm Doris Donnelly from _Witch Weekly_ and I was wondering if you had anything you wanted to tell your fans about your honeymoon?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed slightly. "I believe that our honeymoon was private, and it is going to stay that way, thank you."

Harry nodded. "I agree. Does anyone have any questions relating to the final battle?"

"Mr. Potter, I'm Roger Austin from _The Evening Prophet_. Do you think Voldemort will ever rise again?"

Harry shook his head. "No, he is without a doubt gone. There is no way for him to come back to life, not this time."

"Mr. Potter, I'm Anna Dumas from _The Russka Journal_. Where did you get the sword of Excalibur from? I heard it was a legend."

Ron nodded from beside Harry. "It was a legend that turned out to be partly true. We believed that Voldemort was going after it because he knew of the power it had. We found it and used it against him. It didn't work as well we wanted, as it did make Voldemort stronger, but it turned out to be the right decision in the end. Between Harry and Ginny they used both swords to attack Voldemort, ending the battle."

"Mr. Potter, I'm Karen Smith from _Which Broomstick_. What are you and your wife going to do now that you're done school? Is it true that you'll be playing for Portree?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I plan to play for Portree. Ginny will be working as a healer and going to school at the St. Mungo's Academy for further training in her speciality of choice."

"Mr. Potter, I'm Clemetine St. Pierre from the _C'est La Vie Chronicle_. Do you and your wife have any plans of having children anytime soon?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "We would like this conference to strictly relate to the battle. If it doesn't then please don't bother asking questions, as we won't answer them."

"Mr. Potter, I'm Anita Stock from _Business Wizard_. I was wondering if the final battle affected your decision to play for Portree under MacDonald?"

Harry shook his head. "It did not. I plan to start playing in September. Since no one seems to have any other intelligent questions to ask, I think I'll turn the floor back over to Selina."

There were groans from the crowd and a few people yelled out questions.

"Was it traumatic?"

"Why was the body burned?"

"Why did you lead the attack?"

Harry took a seat with Ginny next to him, his hand in hers as Selina managed to quiet down the crowd.

"The questioning is over. If Mr. Potter wants to answer questions later on that will be his decision." Once the crowd silenced, she smiled. "I would now like to hand out the appropriate awards to the people involved."

Selina handed out all of the appropriate awards individually. Harry was asked to hand out the awards when the people came to the front. A picture was snapped after every award but Harry held a genuine smile on his face because he knew each person deserved it. Everyone from the Order and the DA received an Order of Merlin, Third Class. The hardest part was handing out the awards to the families who had lost people.

Once the last award had been handed out, Selina walked across the stage and pulled a sheet off of a huge memorial. It was people made of bronze and marble with wands held high.

"This monument was built as a memorial and as a tribute to all of those who died fighting. Now I would like to call for a moment of silence." Selina said quietly.

The entire courtyard was silent.

Selina smiled, tears in her eyes as she spoke. "Now, I would like to call up our new Minister of Magic to say a few closing words. Minister Weasley, if you please."

Harry's grin widened as he looked at Ginny. "Did you-?"

Ginny shook her head no as she laughed. Her father was making his way up onto the stage and his ears were as flaming red as his hair. "He kept it a secret!"

Arthur Weasley smiled. "I accepted the post of Minister only this morning, though it was offered to me about four days ago. It's not something I ever would have thought of doing before today, but I know that I can make a difference. We need to rebuild our community and to get back up on our feet after such a devastating loss. We've all suffered, now it's time to build it up as character, honour our dead, and celebrate life."

Cheers erupted around him. Harry held his wife's hand tightly and as Arthur spoke his final words he knew it was true.

"The war is over."


	31. Epilogue: Joys of Expectation

Chapter XXXI – Epilogue: Joys of Expectation

**Chapter XXXI – Epilogue: Joys of Expectation**

**Ginny** unlocked the front door to her home, letting it close behind her as Midnight curled around her legs. She reached down to scratch her behind the ears.

"Hey sweetie, did you miss me?" Midnight rubbed her head up against Ginny's ankles and she smiled. "I'll get you a nice bowl of warm milk, eh?"

Ginny made her way into the kitchen and gave Midnight her milk, before she tossed the mail onto the table. Foolish was sleeping under the kitchen table. He was now seventeen years old and he didn't move too well anymore. She scratched him behind the ears.

"Hey handsome, want to go outside?"

Foolish stood up slowly and headed out into the backyard. Ginny closed the screen door behind him and turned to the mail. She flipped through it briefly and when she noticed it was mostly bills, she wrinkled her nose in distaste. Then she spotted the note on the table and grinned as she read it:

**Gin,**

**Practice started a little later today, since Ed's daughter made him a grandpa this morning. I don't know the details except that he has a beautiful granddaughter. Anyway, I might be a bit late, I'm not sure, but I figured I'd drop you a line. See you tonight.**

**Love,**

**Harry**

She smiled as she stretched and headed upstairs to change out of her work clothes and into blue jeans and a warm chocolate-coloured jumper. Ginny sat in the common room with Midnight curled up on her lap and a book opened in front of her. She had finally agreed to read the Thomas Harris books and she had been scaring herself silly while reading them. She snuggled Midnight close to her as she began to read but found that she just couldn't concentrate on the words.

Ginny had spent a long day at work dealing with a ward full of kids from age four to six, all suffering with Dragon Pox. Dragon Pox was a horrible disease and one that was highly contagious. It caused boils on the body that were extremely itchy and painful and usually caused the tongue to swell up at alarming rates. It was horrible for the young ones, as most of them ended up having to be hospitalized, as it was very contagious to those who hadn't had it before. It was also extremely dangerous if it wasn't treated properly. It was a very stressful task to be working with the kids, but Ginny enjoyed every minute of it.

Ginny had been working in a small clinic called _Heart and Hope_. It was a children's clinic and she loved it. It had been opened by anonymous person directly after the war, and funded yearly by the same person. Ginny was the only person who knew that it was Harry. She loved working there and she loved being around the kids. She had been there for the last two years, only three months less than she'd been married, but now she was upgrading to the new department in the clinic, OBGYN. She wanted to be the person who monitored the mothers during their pregnancy and who was there to see the children being born. She had been studying towards it since her last year at Hogwarts and now, two years later she had finally succeeded. She was now Healer Ginevra Potter, OBGYN. She loved the sound of it.

Besides, it wasn't like Ginny didn't have any experience or practice when it came to babies!

Once the war had ended, the Baby Boom of '98 had really kicked off. Between their friends and her brothers, Ginny had witnessed more births than most professional healers did in two years.

Sirius and Lexy were living in a two-story cottage just outside of Glasgow with Keira Ginevra, who was three years old now; and their second daughter Dakota Julianna, who was two. Lexy had just recently discovered that she was pregnant again, and Sirius was thrilled. Ginny knew that his worries about his past had been pushed aside because he adored his daughters and they both had him wrapped around their fingers. Sirius had also stopped paling every time that Lexy mentioned she wanted a _large_ family. Ginny figured that was a pretty good sign. They had moved into the small cottage just after Dakota was born and both flooed to Hogwarts during the school year to teach. The Black family was doing wonderfully.

Remus and Tonks were doing very well also. Remus was still looking for a complete cure for lycanthropy, but in the meantime he had taken to writing books about it. R.J. Lupin had even written a novel titled _A Werewolf in the Marauders_, using fictional characters to tell all about his adventures with James and Sirius. It was a big hit and he had become a very well known author, for both his "fiction" and his books on werewolves. James and Sirius enjoyed teasing him, claiming that he had finally found his calling, but Remus ignored them; he enjoyed being an author. It was a job that he did well and didn't have to worry about prejudices so much and could enjoy his family. Daniel James Lupin was three years old now, and he absolutely adored his godfather. Tonks was still working in the Auror Office at the Ministry of Magic, though she had been promoted to Supervisor, Head of Special Projects. This meant a lot more desk work, which pleased Remus. It worked well too because their son Adam Theodore was two years old and since Tonks had recently given birth only two weeks earlier to their third son, Austin Sirius Lupin.

James and Lily were thrilled that Harry and Ginny had gotten married. They were going on three years of marriage in the summer, and it wasn't only Molly Weasley who was hinting at grandchildren. But James and Lily still had their own children to raise as well. Lyra Lilah was ten years old now and would be starting at Hogwarts in two years, since her birthday was in November. Her magical abilities had really taken root and she was going to be a very powerful witch. Lyra had also taken to spending a lot of time with Remus, her godfather, learning more about being a werewolf and how to control and protect herself and others during the full moon. Elizabeth Rose was now three years old and had James wrapped around her finger, almost as badly as Lyra had him wrapped. All his Liza Rose had to do was turn those big green eyes on him and he was a goner. Lily told him constantly that he was hopeless. They had also had a fourth child, a boy, who they named Evan Andrew Potter. Evan was two years old and seemed to have a bit of James and Harry's mischief streak. James was still working as an Auror but Lily had decided against going back to being an Auror; instead she was the new professor of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts.

Bill and Fleur had recently bought a second home in the Ville de Soleil, a small magical community in the south of France. Fleur wanted a home closer to her own family, so they could go back and forth on a regular basis. Bill still worked as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts, but he didn't travel around as much as he did before. Fleur worked as a teller at Gringotts and claimed she was keeping an eye on her husband. Their son Henry William was two years old and was the spitting image of Bill. Philippe Arthur looked a bit more like Fleur at eleven months old, but he had his father's eyes.

Charlie and Emma also had two homes. Emma's parents still lived in Montréal so they had bought a small apartment in Québec for when they went to visit. Emma had taken up a job at the Ministry of Magic, working as an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. Charlie worked for the Ministry as well, but in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He was in control of the entire dragon breeding section in Britain, and enjoyed every minute of it. Their two-year-old son Robert Arthur already shared his father's fascination of dragons and loved going to work with him whenever he could. Kalen Oliver, their second son, was only two months old but as soon as he saw the fire come from the dragon he was hooked.

Percy and Penny were still happily married and living in their small house just outside of London. Percy was now Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic while Penny continued to work in a small clinic near Ottery St. Catchpole. Preston and Paul were now six years old and turning out to be quite the little troublemakers. One of their favourite past-times was playing with their gifts from theirs uncles Fred and George. Percy was none too pleased by this. Scott was a bit quieter and really loved to hear stories. At three years old, he loved it most when his parents read to him. Travis William was a year-old now and just learning how to walk. They were quite busy with four young boys to care for.

Fred and Angelina had bought a house in Glasgow next to third WWW store. This allowed Fred to have good control over the new store, and Angelina could be closer to her parents. Angelina worked at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, as an agent for many Quidditch players, including Ron and Harry. She had also taken to coaching Quidditch camp in the summer. They had a little troublemaker named Andrew Harry, who in his terrible twos, and liked to steal his father's wand. Fred was in horror on one hand, considering some of the things Andy had managed to do, like vanishing his father's boxer shorts, and on the other hand, Fred was quite proud. Ginny was pretty sure that Angelina was far from proud though, considering their second son, Blake George, who was only nine months old, seemed to be following in his brother's footsteps, now that he could crawl. Angelina was definitely pulling out her hair.

George and Katie were living in a house in Hogsmeade next to the second WWW store. George was in charge of this one, and their friend Lee Jordan was in charge of the one in Diagon Alley. Katie worked in pediatric healing at _Heart and Hope_ with Ginny. Jameson Frederick, better known as Jimmy their two-year-old son, was very calm and seemed to be a lot more like Katie in mannerisms than George. Katie was always bringing him along to the hospital to show him off, he was definitely a little angel. Their eight-month-old-son Tyler Arthur however, was another story. He was becoming quite the little mischief-maker, and he wasn't even walking yet.

Ron had played Keeper on Pride of Portree alongside Harry as Seeker for the last two years. He had recently been asked to play Keeper for the Chudley Canons, but he had decided to turn them down. His reasoning had been that he didn't want the family to have to choose sides if Portree and the Canons had to play against each other, but he hadn't fooled anyone. Ron loved playing alongside Harry. Harry had been a nervous wreck the entire week while Ron had been deciding what to do. Ginny had tried to calm him down but she had to wait and see the look of relief on Harry's face when Ron told him he had decided to stay for Portree. The two of them were still quite inseparable.

Hermione was working with Emma at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Mysteries, as an Unspeakable. She loved her job and she loved taking their one-year-old-son Granger Ronald, to watch his father play Quidditch. Hermione had only recently learned that she was pregnant again and would be due around April. Ron and Hermione were both thrilled with the news.

Molly and Arthur were thrilled with the fact that they now had thirteen grandchildren, all boys of course, with news of another one on the way. But it wasn't only the Blacks, Potters, Lupins, and Weasleys who were having babies.

Seamus and Lavender had gotten married in August, two months after the war had ended. Seamus had taken over his father's pub, _Finnegan's Pride_, so that Patrick Finnegan could enjoy his grandchildren. Lavender had gotten a job as one of the top reporters in _Fashion Witch_. The two of them happily lived in a large house near the pub with their two sons: Carrick Patrick, who was two; and Sean Murray, who was eleven months old.

Draco and Delilah had married quickly after the war. Both of them had suffered a lot and were ready to begin their lives together. Draco had inherited Malfoy Manor, and they had moved in and re-decorated the entire structure. Ginny couldn't ever remember seeing Draco so happy. He worked as an Auror now in the Department of Special Projects with James, and with Tonks as his superior. He wanted to catch dark wizards and get them off the streets, to prevent anyone from having to live a life like he had. Delilah worked in the Wizengamot as a counselor of law, and enjoyed every minute of being able to put away criminals that shouldn't be on the streets. Delilah was now six months pregnant with their first child, a boy, who they planned to name Samuel James Malfoy.

Dana Anderson had moved into a small house in London near Diagon Alley to be close to Noreen Nott. She was working for _The Daily Prophet_ as a gossip columnist, and raising her two-year-old twins, David Theodore and Drusilla Dana Nott. Noreen was always around to baby-sit and to help her out whenever she needed it, but Ginny knew Dana was finding it hard. Losing Ted had hit her hard and now she was trying to teach her children that their father had died a hero.

Blaise Zabini worked with Delilah in the Wizengamot at the Ministry of Magic. He lived in London, near Dana, but like her hadn't really gotten back into the dating game. His two-year-old-son Joseph Blaise was his whole life. Ginny knew how hard it had been for him to lose his wife before they had even been married a year. Daphne had been his life. But Blaise was doing pretty good with his son and he didn't complain much. Ginny invited him over to dinner often and she knew most of their old school friends did. She and Harry also took Joseph from time to time since Harry was his godfather. It made it all a little bit easier.

Neville was working at the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of International Magical Co-operation. He had been named Head of the Herbology Department, working at detecting and researching medicines and new plants and ideas. He got to travel around the world a bit and to study all sorts of new plants for different ministries all over the world. He was the youngest head of the department in over a century. Neville had married Luna after the war as well, who was working as a photographer for Xenophilius Lovegood's magazine _The Quibbler_. They had a one-year-old-son named Zackary Frank.

Frank and Alice were pleased with Luna and loved having a grandson, even though they were still raising their own three-year-old daughter, Tori.

Snape had turned out to be the biggest surprise. He was still the Potion's Master at Hogwarts, but he had mellowed slightly. The loss of Petunia had hit him hard, but Sabrina Adela Snape, his two-year-old-daughter, was the light of his life. She was beautiful, and had somehow managed to get the best of both of her parents' features making her into a beautiful child. Sabrina had her father wrapped around her finger and she loved to play with Dakota. Sirius couldn't say anything about this, as he couldn't say no to his daughter, so he just grumbled about his daughter being playmates with Snivelly's daughter.

Over all, the last two years had definitely been an educational experience for Ginny.

Now Ginny was sitting in the common room of the beautiful Victorian House that she and Harry had found and made into their home. She glanced out the window at the beautiful Scottish pastures and the forests in the distance, and she knew that they had made the right choice. She closed her eyes and placed a hand over her stomach, wondering exactly how she was going to tell him when he came home. She had been feeling a bit dizzy and out of sorts and Katie had sent her to St. Mungo's, worried that all of the time she had spending with the kids had caused something to rub off on her, but instead she had learned something quite different. It still blew her mind to think about it.

The front door opened and Ginny's eyebrow rose slightly as she looked up at the clock. It was still way too early for Harry to be home. She smiled when her brother peeked his head around the corner. Bill Weasley was still devilishly handsome at thirty-three years of age. He still wore his hair long enough to pull back in a stubby little ponytail held together with a brown leather band. A silver fang glistened in his left ear and he still wore his old dragon hide boots and jacket. He had always been the tallest one of her brothers at 6'5, though Ron stood only half an inch shorter than him. Bill was broad-shouldered and pretty much all muscle. It was no wonder that most women sighed when he walked by.

"Firefly! I'm so glad that you're home!" He exclaimed as he kicked off his boots and stood them neatly on the mat near the front door before he plopped himself down the chesterfield next to her.

Ginny smiled at him and tilted her head down on his shoulder. "Oh really?"

Bill nodded as he patted her leg. "Yeah, looks like you feel the same."

She shrugged. "No reason, just a long day at work. So, why are you so glad I'm home?"

"Fleur kicked me out and I'm starving."

Ginny sighed as she looked over at her brother. Fleur was perfect for him in every way because both of them were just so beautiful that they complimented each other. Fleur's Veela charms were bad enough, let alone when she got her temper up. "What did you do?"

"Hey!" Bill exclaimed, giving her an offended look. "Why do I have to be the one who did something?"

"Because you're a man."

Bill rolled his eyes. "Fine, point taken for the stupidity of my species. Seriously though, I don't know what I did. She was fine this morning, all loving and happy and at work today, when I took her out to lunch she progressively got colder with me. Then, when we got home tonight, I said something about Phil's birthday while he and Henry were playing on the floor and she just started yelling at me."

"Well, what did she say?" Ginny asked as she stood up and headed into the kitchen.

Bill followed her and took a seat at the kitchen table. "Does it matter? She was angry."

Ginny shook her head. Bill had always understood her feelings and emotions so well but when it came to his own wife he was just as clueless as anyone else. "Of course it matters, Bill!"

Bill was silent for a moment as he watched her peel potatoes. "What are you making?"

"Perogies."

Bill's mouth watered. "Home-made perogies with cheese, garlic, and bacon?"

"Yes."

"Damn. Fleur still has us on this no carb diet. It's killing me."

Ginny smiled. "Well, none for you, if you don't tell me what Fleur was yelling at you about."

Bill sighed as he played with the fang in his ear. "She told me I was an ignorant and selfish prat. Then she started swearing at me in French. She said I only think about myself and never about her, and that I don't love her anymore. Then she said, don't love forget ass. But, her English really drops when she's upset, so I don't really no what she meant."

"Bill, you clearly forgot something really important to your wife. She has every right to be upset with you. It's all your fault!"

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side here! I still don't know what I did anyway!" Bill replied as he watched his sister's magical fingers work through the potatoes, leaving them in a bowl off to the side before she started mixing flour, eggs, sour cream, and water together. He didn't even know how one made perogies but he did know that Ginny made the best damn perogies in the world. Her cooking had even exceeded Molly Weasley's at times. "So, you're not going to let me starve to death are you, Firefly?"

Ginny smiled when she heard the nickname he always used for her. "Well, what if I had planned on a nice long romantic dinner with my husband? Maybe I want him to take me right here, on the kitchen table?"

Bill wrinkled his nose. "I do not want to know about your sex life. Come on, Firefly, please." He pouted at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh fine, but I think we better get to the bottom of this argument with Fleur."

"If you find out, will you tell me what I did wrong?"

"No," Ginny said. "You're the prat who screwed it up!"

The front door opened again and Ginny sighed when she looked at her watch and realized Harry still had at least an hour until his Quidditch practice was over. She smiled when Sirius stepped into the room.

"Hey, Gorgeous, how's it going?" He asked.

Ginny grinned over at him. Sirius was still ridiculously handsome, even at forty years old. "It's going good." She gave him an amused look as he walked over to the ice box and pulled out three bottles of beer. He handed one to her and tossed the other to Bill before he made himself comfortable on the island. "Help yourself."

Sirius grinned as he popped open the top of the beer. "Right." He took a swig of the amber coloured liquid and grinned. "Got to hand it to Harry, he's got great taste in beer!"

"You can say that again," Bill replied as he drank his.

Ginny took a sip of the beer that Sirius had tossed her before she continued to work on the perogies. "So, did Lexy kick you out too?"

"Nah, she's working. Fleur kick you out?"

Bill nodded. "Yeah."

"Tough luck," Sirius muttered.

Ginny grinned. "So what brings you by then, other than my husband's beer?"

Sirius grinned. "I just missed you, Gorgeous! Do I need a reason?" He leaned over to kiss her cheek and grinned at her. "I was just bored and I know you're usually home from work around this time. Keira and Dakota are down for their naps and Lex is busy marking essays. So I thought I'd stop by."

Bill shrugged as he took another sip of his beer. "Firefly doesn't mind, right?"

Ginny laughed as she cooked the bacon and the garlic together in a pan, checking on the potatoes to see if they were done. "I guess I don't have much choice, do I?"

Bill grinned. "So how are things going at _Heart and Hope_?"

Ginny smiled at the name of the children's clinic. It always made her smile to hear it. "It's going good. We've got a bad case of Dragon Pox at the moment, and Katie made me go to St. Mungo's for a check-up when I was feeling dizzy. I got so involved with the kids that I forgot to eat lunch and got a bit dizzy. Katie was worried I had caught something."

Sirius smiled at her. "Your heart is too big."

"I don't think that's possible," Ginny replied on a laugh as she added some onions to the mix.

Bill nodded. "It is possible, but not for you. You've always had a big heart. How are the classes going? You should be about done, right?"

"Yes. I finished yesterday. I'm now a qualified healer, obstetrician, and gynaecologist."

Sirius grinned. "So you can help the babies come out now?"

"Yes, Sirius, I can monitor the mother and do the check-ups to make sure that both mummy and baby are doing well. I can deliver the baby and treat any problems a woman may have in the reproduction organs. Something I know that you still don't understand, since you passed out before both of your daughters were born."

Bill snickered. "It didn't take much either from what I've heard."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You should be one to talk. I remember you taking one look at Henry's head emerging from Fleur and turning a very good shade of green."

Bill shrugged. "It was gross."

"No, it was the miracle of life." She turned her head when she heard the front door open again. "Okay, now who's here?"

Charlie grinned at her when he stepped into the kitchen. He wore faded jeans with holes in the knees and an old Weasley jumper. His red hair was worn in a shaggy bed-head style and his brown eyes twinkled back at her. Charlie was another very good-looking man at thirty years old. He helped himself to a beer from the fridge before he kissed Ginny's cheek and took a seat the kitchen table next to Bill. "Hey, Shortstop!"

"Don't any of you have jobs?" Ginny asked.

Charlie shrugged. "Sometimes."

Ginny had finished cooking the bacon now and she slipped it out and into a bowl. Sirius reached over to steal a piece of bacon and she slapped his fingers. "Don't touch." She carefully mashed the potatoes and threw in the mixture of garlic, onion, bacon, and shredded cheddar cheese. She mixed them together as Charlie suddenly realized what he smelt.

"Perogies?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Okay, I taught Emma how to cook, so I know you don't starve!"

Charlie grinned as he stood up to watch what she was doing. "Ah, but, Gin, no one cooks like you. Harry is the luckiest bloke in the world."

"Hmm, don't touch."

She continued to mash it all together and then let it cool before she took her dough out of the oven. She let it cool for a bit as she listened to the conversation going on around her between her two favourite brothers and the man she had come to love as a godfather. It started with Quidditch, it always did, and then moved on to children and wives. Bill had just mentioned that Fleur had kicked him out.

"Bill!" She exclaimed suddenly causing the three men to turn and look at her. "You are an arrogant prat! You have to go talk to Fleur!"

Bill sighed. "I know! I'm just going to let her cool down a little bit. Her Veela temper can be dangerous at times."

Charlie grinned. "Got in a snit with dear Fleur, did you, William? I bet Fleur's sexier than hell when she's angry."

Sirius nodded. "Fleur's sexier than hell, period. But I bet that has a lot to do with the fact that she's a quarter Veela."

Bill nodded. "Well, yeah, and it's also because of the fact that she's a quarter Veela that her charms just ooze out of her. It's very dangerous and it's easy to get caught up in fantasy if you're not careful. You should see the blokes at work trying to get her attention. She's got most of the male staff eating out of the palms of her hands."

Sirius laughed. "Oh, I bet she does. It doesn't make you jealous?"

Bill shrugged. "It did at first, but I know she can't always help it. I know she's only got eyes for me."

"Well, she is drop-dead beautiful. I mean hey, Emma's sexier than hell, but Fleur is beautiful. Oy, speaking of beautiful, Gin, guess who I saw at Harry's practice today?" Charlie replied.

"Cho Chang, probably," Bill replied with a grin.

"Really?" Ginny said coolly as she began to roll out the dough and cut it into squares. She had really come to hate Cho, who still seemed to think that she had a chance with Harry.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, I stopped by to watch the practice after I dropped the boys off at Mum and Dad's and she was cheering him on. You know how Harry is though; he's polite to her and then ignores her as much as possible without being rude. You think the bird would get it through her thick skull that Potter's a married man now."

Ginny shrugged. "I doubt it. Besides, she doesn't worry me. She can look all she wants; I'm the only one who gets to do the touching."

Sirius whistled. "You tell her, Gorgeous. Cho's the one that Lily hates, right?"

Ginny laughed. "Yes."

"Lily Potter hates her?" Bill asked.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, I guess Cho went up to her this one time while she was shopping with Ginny and started gushing about what an honour it was to meet her, a Duchess and all. She said something about how one day she wants to hold that title with Harry as her husband, and Lily just freaked."

Ginny shook her head. "No, Lily was fine with it, until I showed up. I told Cho that I had no plans of divorcing Harry any time soon, so it was time for her to give up and move on. Cho said that she was going to have Harry, and the Potter fortune, one way or the other. Lily heard that and freaked, as before she had thought it was just a fan. So she said to her really coldly, _I believe that the Countess will get my title, now good day._ I told Lily not to worry as Cho's never worried me. She's all talk. She's never tried to take Harry away from me, and Harry's not interested in her. Cho knows that. I think she just likes to get under my skin. She really just moons after him. Besides, she's dating the Seeker from the Chudley Canons, Riley Morton."

Bill nodded. "She's nice enough at the bank, but I think the war took a toll on her. She lost a lot of people she loved. She just has to get over Harry."

"What about me?" Harry asked as he stepped into the kitchen with his broomstick on his shoulder.

Harry had dirt on his left cheek and his hair was all windblown from practice. He had let it get a little longer so that it was even shaggier and had more of a bed-headed look, sort of the way Charlie wore it. He stood 6'2 and while he was still lean, he was all muscle. His broad shoulders held up the dirty Pride of Portree Quidditch practice robes he wore. His glasses were dirty as well.

Sirius grinned over at him from his spot on the counter. "You think you could have at least cleaned up for company."

Harry grinned, placing his broom down before he walked over to his wife. "I didn't know we had company. You three hardly count."

Ginny laughed. "I didn't invite them."

Harry placed his hands on the counter behind her and nibbled gently at her lips. "I missed you."

"Aww," Charlie and Bill murmured as Ginny turned to glare at them.

Ginny knew he wasn't touching her because of how dirty he was but she returned the soft kiss, hoping for more. "I missed you, too."

He nibbled a moment longer on her lips before he sighed and pulled away. "I'm going to go shower."

Sirius wiggled his nose. "Please do!"

Harry grinned. "Hey, it started raining and I got muddy. Give me a break!"

He headed upstairs and Ginny turned to the three of them. "Just because you three don't have a romantic bone in your bodies, doesn't mean that –" She trailed off when she suddenly realized what it was that Bill had forgot. "Bill, you _are_ an arrogant prat!"

He grimaced. "Now what did I do?"

"Bill, what's the date today?"

Charlie and Sirius turned to look at him now. "Um … I don't know … November …"

"Twenty-first, Bill! November twenty-first, as in Fleur's twenty-fourth birthday!" Ginny exclaimed.

Bill paled as he stood up. "Oh shite! I am an ass!" He hurried out to put his boots and jacket back on before he ran outside to Disapparate quickly.

Charlie laughed. "Man, no wonder Fleur is pissed!"

Sirius nodded as he took another sip of his beer. "I know, Lex would kill me if I forgot her birthday!"

Charlie nodded. "Be thankful Lexy doesn't throw fire balls! I know I love dragons and all, but Emma's skill with fire … trust me, you do not want to get on her bad side."

Sirius laughed. "Guess not." He glanced at his watch and drank the last bit of his beer. "Well, the girls should be waking up soon so I should head back home." He stood up and kissed Ginny's cheek. "Thanks for the beer, Gorgeous!" He waved to Charlie before he headed out onto the front porch and Disapparated as well.

Charlie nodded as he stood up, gulping down the rest of his beer. "Yeah, Emma should be on her way home from work now. Robert and Kalen are with Mum and Dad for the night, so I'm taking her out to dinner."

"Some place romantic, I hope?" Ginny replied as she finished filling the last couple of perogies and folded it under and over. She placed them into the pan with some butter and vegetable oil and began to fry them up a bit.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Yes, somewhere romantic!" He kissed his sister's cheek. "I'll see you later, Shortstop."

He headed out and the front door closed behind him just as Harry came back into the kitchen. He was barefoot and wore faded blue jeans and a green jumper.

"Everyone gone?"

Ginny nodded as he pulled her into his arms. "All gone." She sighed in pleasure when he began to plant small kisses on her neck.

"Good," he murmured, reaching behind her to turn the stove off. "Very, very good."

Her hand slid under his jumper and his back as they slowly slid down to the floor. Harry's lips had moved from her neck back to her lips as he slowly pulled her jumper over her head.

"Mmm," she murmured when his lips trailed over her bare skin. "You did miss me."

Harry's green eyes met hers as they twinkled in amusement. "Very much." He unclipped her bra and lowered his mouth just to taste, as the front door opened and the screen door banged closed behind it.

"Gin! You here!" Ron bellowed out.

Ginny scrambled to find her jumper and pull it back over her head, just as Ron stepped into the kitchen. "Can't anyone ever knock?"

Ron's eyes fell to the bra on the kitchen floor and his eyebrow rose. "Jeesh, Harry! Practice only just ended; keep it in your pants!"

Harry blushed a bit as he helped Ginny up to her feet. "What do you want, Ron?"

Ron shrugged. "Didn't mean to interrupt. Gin, Mione sent me over for that Chicken Kiev recipe. She wants to make it for her parents tonight, and you know how crazy she gets when her parents come over."

Ginny nodded. "Oh right, I forgot to send it." She hurried over to the cupboard for it and handed it over to her brother. "Tell her I'm sorry."

Ron nodded. "Right, see you two."

When the front door closed behind him, Harry tugged his wife back down to the floor. "I'll kill him tomorrow at practice."

Ginny grinned as she curled into her husband's lap and nibbled at his ear. "Good plan." She pulled his jumper over his head and ran her hands up his bare chest. Harry just started to tug hers off when the front door opened again.

"Why the hell didn't I lock that door?" Harry grumbled.

Ginny laughed and tugged his jumper back over his head.

They both stood up just James stepped into the kitchen. "Oops, didn't mean to er … I'll come back."

Ginny laughed at how similar father and son got embarrassed. "No, James, it's alright, what's up?"

James was still blushing a bit but he handed Harry an envelope. "It's a ministry function you've got to attend. Lily and I will be there too, don't worry. I'll see you later."

Harry grinned. "Thanks, Da."

James just turned to leave when the front door opened again and this time Fred came in with Andy and Blake in his arms.

"Ooh, a party, good timing."

Harry groaned and Ginny laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Fred, aren't you supposed to be at the Burrow?"

Fred nodded. "I was but then I walked in and Dad had Mum pushed back against the counter and his hands were on her bum."

"Auntie Ginny!" Andy cried, holding his arms out.

Ginny took Andy and Blake from Fred. "Did you really think that Mum and Dad aren't still passionate about each other? Have you ever seen the way Dad looks at her? It's so romantic."

"To be honest, Gin, I'd rather not think about it. Makes me a bit queasy."

James snorted. "Fred, hate to burst your bubble but your parents are suddenly completely without kids. I bet their shagging like rabbits."

Fred covered his ears with his hands. "Eww!"

Harry grinned. "Won't Angie be a bit pissed if she shows up at the Burrow and you're not there?"

Fred sighed as he took his sons back from their aunt. "Yeah. See you guys!"

Fred and James both left through the floo and Ginny grinned as she watched her husband march over to the front door. He muttered a bunch of stuff and gold light appeared and then vanished. He did the same thing in front of the back door and the fireplace before he pulled her back into his arms.

"Now, where were we?"

Ginny laughed. "Harry, what did you just do?"

He sighed as he tugged her back down to the kitchen floor. "I turned on the security of locking, anti-apparating and floo that I installed when we moved in, and have been too stupid to use. Why we've been married over two years and I've never used it is beyond me. I don't know but now … no more interruptions."

Ginny only laughed when he covered her lips with her and she lost herself in him.

**Ginny** sat up a little while later as she looked around the room for her knickers.

"No, no, no, don't get up!" Harry murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist and tugging her back down.

Ginny laughed as she swatted playfully at his arms. "Harry! The perogies are going to be cold and I'll have to start all over again!"

Harry grinned wickedly. "You don't need your clothes for that."

Ginny's eyebrow rose. "Harry James Potter! I am hardly going to cook us dinner naked!"

He patted her thigh playfully, placing his hand over her dragon. "Shame."

Harry stayed where he was and he watched her get dressed and then check on dinner. She sautéed them in the pan and then placed them in a dish before she turned the stove off, and knelt down next to her husband.

"I love you."

Harry grinned at her, tucking his arm behind his head. "I love you, too."

"You know, a lovely sight it would be if someone from our family dropped back in with you lying here in the middle of the kitchen floor in all of your glory?"

Harry shrugged. "Good thing I put the security up then, isn't it?"

Ginny kissed him softly. "I need to talk to you about something."

Harry kissed her fingers. "I'm all ears."

Ginny pulled him into a sitting position and took their joined hands, placing them over her stomach. "Katie sent me to St. Mungo's today. I was feeling a bit dizzy, she was worried that I might have caught something."

"Dragon Pox?" Harry asked, remembering how much time she had been spending with all the sick kids.

Ginny shook her head. "No, not Dragon Pox … but I still have to watch out for other small stuff I could catch, since I spend so much time with the kids."

Harry nodded, his emerald green eyes staring into hers. "So, what did the healers say?"

Ginny smiled now. "Harry, she told me … I'm pregnant, with twins."

Harry's jaw dropped open as his eyes travelled down to her stomach. "Twins?"

She laughed. "Uh-huh."

He let out a whoop of joy and kissed her deeply. "Gin, that's brilliant!"

Ginny grinned. "I know!"

"So, when?"

"July, probably around the eighteenth. But twins can come a lot earlier, too."

He kissed her again. "Brilliant! Do you know … I mean, do you know what they are?"

Ginny smiled. "Boys, of course! In my family you can't expect much else!"

Harry grinned pulling her into his lap and snuggling her close. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Harry, we're going to be parents."

He nodded. "I'm ready, are you?"

Ginny smiled at him. "Definitely." Then she kissed him.

**Ron **cuddled Hermione close to him as they lay in bed that night. Granger was finally asleep and the house was quiet. They had just come home a few hours earlier from the Burrow where Harry and Ginny had declared the news. Ginny was pregnant with twins!

Hermione ran her hand over her husband's cheek, loving the feel of his beard. She had never thought she would enjoy it but Ron had kept the beard after his encounter with Voldemort and she loved it on him. She loved the way it made him look, sexy and mature and male. She loved the way it felt on her skin when they made love. She grinned at the thought as she placed a hand over her stomach where their child was growing.

"What are you thinking about, Ron?"

"I just can't believe Gin's pregnant, and with twins!"

Hermione laughed. "Honey, they've been married two years. You had to of thought it was coming."

Ron sighed. "I know, I'm still surprised though."

She smiled and snuggled closer, pressing her face to his neck. "I love you, Ron."

He grinned against her hair. "I love you, too."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his chest. Ron made a growling sound in his throat and flipped her over so that she was under him. Hermione ran her hands down his chest, the soft red curls slipping between her fingers as she kissed his neck. Ron groaned and turned to capture her mouth in his.

"Mione," he murmured, nibbling along her jaw line and down her collarbone.

Hermione simply grinned. She loved knowing that she could make such a man putty in her hands. She slid her hands down to his bum and he grinned at her before he took her mouth again and she sighed. She really loved that such a man loved her and then she melted and lost all train of thought, losing herself in nothing but Ron.

_**18**__**th**__** June, 2000…**_

"**Hey,** how are you feeling today?" Harry asked as he took a seat on the couch and began to rub her feet. He had just gotten home from practice and his wife was hugely pregnant. Harry had taken to making sure that she was as comfortable as possible.

"I feel like I swallowed a whale," Ginny muttered.

Harry kissed her toes and grinned at her. "You look beautiful."

Ginny tried not to grimace at him. She had been having contractions most of the day; they were slowly getting closer together. She was exactly a month early and she had been hoping that they were false contractions. But now they were twelve minutes apart. She let out a deep breath before her eyes met Harry's.

"_It's now."_

"_What?"_ Harry responded.

Ginny nodded as she tried to sit up. "The boys are coming now, Harry. I know it."

Harry paled a bit, but he got the emergency port key and her bag before he lifted her up into his arms and they disappeared to St. Mungo's. It took five minutes for Ginny to get settled into her room. While Healer Rockfield checked her over, Harry flooed his parents and the Weasleys. He knew that between Lily and Molly, the message would get passed on.

He hurried back into Ginny's room and assured her that her family was coming. She squeezed his hand hard as the contraction ripped through her. Harry's eyes sought the nurse.

"Isn't there anything that you can give her for the pain?"

The nurse shook her head. "The Countess has insisted on no potions. Without her permission, I cannot administer anything."

"Gin, why don't you want any pain potions?"

Ginny shook her head. "Could be … bad for … babies."

Harry nodded as he kissed her softly. "Got it."

The contractions continued to come, getting closer together. Harry moved to sit behind her so that she was in between his legs. He kept his arms wrapped around her waist and he held both of her hands in his. Ginny was breathing heavily as she tried to ignore the pain and glared at the nurse when she was told that she was only dilated four centimetres and could not start pushing yet.

"Gin, it's alright," Harry murmured and then yelped when Ginny reached back and grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"Harry, if you don't get these babies out of me right now I'm going to hex off your bits into little pieces!" She yelled.

Harry paled slightly as he kept his arms around her, her hands in his. "Alright, honey." The nurse nodded at him.

When Ginny hit seven centimetres, the pain was getting so bad that she was swearing so viscioulsy that Harry was shocked. He had never heard such language come out of his wife's mouth.

"Gin!"

"I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter! Why the hell do I have to have the baby? If you could feel even half of what I am at this moment – ahhhhhhh!"

Harry only kissed her neck, his arms still around her. "I know, I deserve to feel the pain. I love you, my Ginny."

Ginny calmed a bit at those words though she was still swearing.

Finally the healer came into the room and the nurse smiled. "Lady Potter, Countess, you've reached ten centimetres."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked as he winced slightly when Ginny squeezed his hand.

Healer Rockfield smiled. "It means she can start pushing."

Ginny let out a sigh of relief as Harry kissed her neck again. "Thank Merlin!"

"Come on love, you can do this."

The magic tingled between them and suddenly sparked and power zipped through Harry. He realized instantly that she had shared magic with him as well as taken some of his energy. He let her take the magic as he kissed around her ear.

"Take what you need love, I'm here."

The power helped ease the pain a little, as it gave her more energy, but it was still incredibly intense. She gasped as she pushed with all her might, but she felt like nothing was working.

"Shh," Harry murmured against her ear. "You can do this love."

"Don't shh me, Harry James Potter! You're the damn reason I'm in this situation! You and your … your damn charm … ahhhhhh!"

Healer Rockfield smiled now. "You're almost there, Countess, just a few more little pushes."

A few minutes later Harry watched in fascination as loud cry erupted in the room as a tiny little red baby came into the world, followed by another, and then another. The healer smiled down at them. "Well Lady Potter, it seems that you and your husband got a little extra surprise in there."

Harry's eyes widened as he realized that the healer was holding three babies. "T-t-three?"

Healer Rockfield nodded. "Yes, three. Two boys and a girl." She gave them to the nurse to clean up before she placed one of the boys in Ginny's arms and the other two in Harry's arms.

"Three?"

Ginny laughed as she leaned back against her husband. "This is a surprise. I couldn't see into myself the way I do others to check on the babies, so I had to take the healer at her words. That little angel must have been hiding."

"Three?" Harry murmured.

She smiled and turned to kiss her husband's cheek. "Yes, Harry. Well, this one here already has this rat's nest that you and your father have so he should obviously get to be Jay."

Harry nodded. "Jay yeah, and he's got dark hair too but it's not messy. He can be Brigham."

Ginny smiled. "Jay and Brigham. But what are we going to name our daughter, Harry? We didn't have any girls names picked out."

Harry looked down at the tiny little girl in his arms. She had his black hair too, and was so tiny that he could hold her in his hand. "Aubrey," he whispered.

"Harry, that's a beautiful name! Aubrey Potter," she kissed her husband softly. "Lily-Rose?"

"Hmm?" Harry murmured, tearing his gaze away from the three little miracles in front of him.

"Aubrey Lily-Rose Potter. Lily, after your mother and Rose after my grandmother. What do you think?"

Aubrey's tiny little hand curled around his finger at the same time that Brigham did the same thing. Jay grabbed the finger on his other hand and he just grinned. "Thank you, Ginny." He kissed her softly. "It's perfect, they're perfect. Thank you."

Ginny smiled. "You're welcome. Thank you, as well."

Then they just sat in comfortable silence for a few moments as their new family.

**Harry** stepped out into the waiting room with all three babies in his arms a few minutes later. Jay was in his right arm and Brigham in his left, Aubrey was tiny enough that he could hold her in the palm of his hand. He had a huge grin on his face as he looked around the room. No one had even noticed him yet.

Sirius, Lexy, and Remus were sitting next to James and Lily, as they talked to Molly and Arthur. Bill and Fleur were there also, along with Charlie, Emma, Percy, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Katie, and Angelina. Tonks and Penny had lost the bet and had to stay home with all the kids.

"Hey, everyone. I'd like for you to meet the newest Potters."

Lily jumped to her feet at the sound of her son's voice and gasped. "Triplets?"

James paled. "T-t-three? But there was … oh boy!"

Molly stepped over to pat James on the back. "It's okay, James." She slipped Aubrey into her arms as Lily took Brigham. Arthur placed Jay into James' arms.

Lily sighed. "Harry, they're beautiful!"

Tears rolled down Molly's cheeks. "Oh Arthur, our first granddaughter!"

"What did you name them?" Bill asked as he and the rest of the family crowded around the happy grandparents.

Harry grinned. "Well, Da's holding James Remus Potter; Mum has Sirius Brigham Potter; and Molly has Aubrey Lily-Rose Potter."

Tears welled up in Arthur's eyes. "After my mother."

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

"They're so tiny," Sirius murmured. "And you named them after us."

"Yeah. It was Ginny's idea. But we're not going to call them James and Sirius. It will be too confusing. It's Jay, Brigham, and Aubrey." Harry explained.

"How much do zey weigh?" Fleur asked as her husband wrapped his arm around her.

Harry grinned. "Jay was five pounds and one ounce; Brigham was four pounds eleven ounces; and Aubrey was four pounds exactly. Healer Rockfield says that they are perfectly healthy though. They just need lots of love and nourishment." He watched in fascination as Jay let out a big yawn. "I think we better bring them back to Ginny. They have to have some dinner."

He led them back into the room before he took his position behind Ginny again, wrapping his arms around her waist as Molly placed Aubrey into Ginny's arms.

"Are you going to breastfeed?" Lily asked.

Ginny nodded as Harry helped her untie the hospital gown and she adjusted Aubrey so that she could eat. "Yes, Mum breastfed all of us, even the twins."

Molly smiled. "I did. The healers say it's healthier for them."

Lily grinned. "I breastfed all mine, too."

Ginny smiled as she leaned back against her husband, watching as Lily placed Brigham into Arthur's arms and stole Jay from her husband. She had never felt happier in her entire life. She turned her head and met her husband's lips, feeling the happiness soaring from him.

"_Harry."_ She murmured mentally.

"_Yeah?"_

"_I could make the world's best patronus right now._"

She felt him grin against her hair. "_That's how I feel every day when I wake up next to you_."

"I love you," she murmured kissing him again.

Harry nodded as his eyes met those deep chocolate brown ones, "I love you, too."


	32. Author's Note

Author's Note:

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone!

Thanks for reading the sequel! I hope that you enjoyed it. I added the steamier scenes again and a few more Ron/Hermione scenes because we all love them.

Here's a quick family tree to help everyone one out as I know I threw out a lot of names in the epilogue.

_James and Lily Potter_

_Harry James Potter (20)_

_Lyra Lilah Potter (10)_

_Elizabeth Rose Potter (3)_

_Evan Andrew Potter (2)_

_Sirius and Lexy Black_

_Keira Ginevra Black (3)_

_Dakota Julianna Black (2)_

_Lexy's pregnancy – girl – Aurora Nataleigh Black_

_Remus and Tonks Lupin_

_Daniel James Lupin (3)_

_Adam Theodore Lupin (2)_

_Austin Sirius Lupin (2 weeks old)_

_Bill and Fleur Weasley_

_Henry William Weasley (2)_

_Philippe Arthur Weasley (11 months)_

_Charlie and Emma Weasley_

_Robert Arthur Weasley (2)_

_Kalen Oliver Weasley (2 months)_

_Percy and Penny Weasley_

_Preston Arthur Weasley (6)_

_Paul Percival Weasley (6)_

_Scott Ronald Weasley (3)_

_Travis William Weasley (1)_

_Fred and Angelina Weasley_

_Andrew Harry Weasley (2)_

_Blake George Weasley (9 months)_

_George and Katie Weasley_

_Jameson Frederick Jimmy Weasley (2)_

_Tyler Arthur Weasley (8months)_

_Ron and Hermione Weasley_

_Granger Ronald Weasley (1)_

_Hermione's pregnancy – son Patrick William Weasley_

_Harry and Ginny Potter_

_James Remus Potter Jay (1 day)_

_Sirius Brigham Potter Brigham (1 day)_

_Aubrey Lily-Rose Potter (1 day)_

_Draco and Delilah Malfoy_

_Delilah's pregnancy – son – Samuel James Malfoy_

_Seamus and Lavender Finnegan_

_Carrick Patrick Finnegan (2)_

_Sean Murray Finnegan (11 months)_

_Dana Anderson_

_David Theodore Nott (3)_

_Drusilla Dana Nott (3)_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Joseph Blaise Zabini (3)_

_Frank and Alice Longbottom_

_Neville Longbottom (20)_

_Victoria Alice Longbottom Tori (3)_

_Neville and Luna Longbottom_

_Zackary Frank Longbottom (1)_

_Severus Snape_

_Sabrina Adela Snape (3)_

Thanks again and I hope you read the final piece in my Beginning series – _Life is Fickle Like That_ – which I will post soon.

Thanks again!

Cheers,

Breanie

2


End file.
